


Queen of Arizella

by seducedbycurls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Omega, Animal Traits, Animal Transformation, Artist Louis, Character Development, Domestic, Emotions, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Homeless Louis, Innocent Louis, Insecurity, Jealousy, King Harry, Learning to be Royal, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Mpreg, Needy Louis, Omega Liam, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Harry, Protective Louis, Protectiveness, Public Display of Affection, Queen Louis, Royal Harry, Royalty, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Thief Louis, Violence, Virgin Louis, Worldbuilding, harry sleeps around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 192,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seducedbycurls/pseuds/seducedbycurls
Summary: Stealing from Royalty is punishable by death.Louis starts over, doing his best to keep his hands at his sidesbut he is hungry and he tries stealing from the wrong Royal.Harry is King of Arizella, he needs a Queen and who better than an omega on the run from death?Louis will learn to become the perfect Queen -the perfect fake Queen, but only for a few months.A fake lover, a fake Queen, but a real bond.





	1. Arizella

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing?  
> Don't ask me, cause I do not know.
> 
> I have not stopped working  
> I work tomorrow, I just work and work and work
> 
> I have another story I have not updated. I have just so many ideas and there is never enough time.  
> But here I am ... posting a new abo ...for no reason. Because I literally haven't even updated my other story  
> && I am working on something else -three things -jesus
> 
> A+
> 
> I should probably say what this is about. So, I love creating something from nothing. I have fallen in love with ABO's because it's a world that you can build on. Like, I can really do what ever I want. It gives me space to create and I love it. I knew that as I was writing CLH that I wanted to write another story and I did... I love fake relationship stories cause I want to know how they go from that to being in love and hopefully you do aswell. 
> 
> You may see concepts from CLH, if you've read it, in this story because they are mine. & I am sticking to them -that's it. But this is a different story, things are different.  
> I have horrible timing and this is a horrible explanation & way too long so when I decide to update (lord) I will explain more. ugh

**I am currently NOT accepting any translations.**  
**I do NOT allow changes to my stories/adaptations**

               

Louis took a deep breath crawling across the tall grass on his hands and feet. He scurried past a bush, peaking out to make sure the coast was clear.

                The short omega dashed to the high walls, digging his nails into the concrete. It hurt, but it would definitely hurt more to go through the barbed wire.

                He looked around quickly, walking with his back dragging against the rough stone. Louis cut his eyes at the silence, pupils focusing on the tall wolf statues surrounding the immense home.

He should probably leave.

                He stole from people quite often –it took practice and patience. He was small, so that helped him get past guards. Pharmacies had scent blockers so no one could smell him coming. They only lasted a short time, so he had to work fast.

 Louis had just moved to this area after being black-listed in his hometown. He had a high price over his head –dead or alive.

Louis may have ‘stolen’ a crown that he made for the King’s wife. He’d taken months to finish sculpting it –it was not his fault that the Queen was made of trash. It was not his fault for snatching the crown off her disgusting head.

He made it –if she didn’t like it, he had every right to take it back.

Although no one else thought so.

                He’s been living in Arizella for about two months. Arizella is the capital of Gilden. Gilden is a country belonging to wolves.

He was born in Wereborn, living there is entire life. Arizella is said to be where you begin life. It is a beautiful land, prosperous –the people are kind. Royals in Arizella make sure their people are not starving or homeless –people are safe in Arizella.

And that is why he is there.

                States cannot cross over other states to make arrests, depending on the offense. If Louis had killed Royalty –he would be dead by now.

Stealing from Royalty is punishable by death. Each state has its own ways of performing the act. In Wereborn, you are killed in front of the square. People travel just to see executions.

Because Louis stole from Royalty, Wereborn can hunt him down and bring him back, but –because he is in Arizella, they cannot. They are the law of their own land, as long as Louis doesn’t get in trouble here, he is safe.

                He’s trying to start over –begin a life of not stealing, but he is hungry.

 Louis learned a few things during his short life; no one likes omegas, unless they are submissive. No one feeds you, unless you feed them first. No one cares about you, unless you are important.

So Louis took care of himself.

                He looked back at the concrete wall, considering leaving. If he left, there was no food –if he didn’t, he’d eat. If he gets caught, Louis will be killed.

One more night hungry shouldn’t kill him.

It is just best if he leaves, so he is.

 He jogged backwards before taking off. He made it just halfway up the wall when he was pulled back to earth. The omega mewled in pain, clutching his shoulder. He growled at the guard standing tall over him, exposing his canines, keeping his eyes open wide for movement. Louis scurried back, fist bawled tight; growling louder when the alpha came closer.

                The guard was unmoved –it was so dark, he couldn’t even see his eyes.

                The omega screamed at the pain against his back, not registering how fast the alpha slammed into him. He pulled Louis up by his throat, pulling him from the wall just to slam him back against it. The alpha did this three times, building up a numb pain over the stretch of his skin. He hung limp, air supply cut off by the hand that squeezed his neck hopelessly harder.

                Louis coughed weakly, legs swinging back and forth slowly. He grabbed onto the guard’s arm, tugging hard at it as if it would help. The omega blinked at different times, tears flooding his eyes from the lack of oxygen.

                Louis’ eyes rolled backwards, mouth sputtering a bunch of nothings. He screamed once more when, his head this time, knocked into the concrete –generating a soft buzz through his ears.

He had almost left.

-

                When he woke up –it was dark.

                His eyes had always adjusted to the dark very well, but it was so dark all he could see was spots. He groaned for a whole minute when he tried moving. Everything hurt –every inch and crevice of his skin was on fire.

A shaky hand reached behind his head, touching the lump that shaped there. He whimpered, feeling over his throat. It burned when he tried to swallow –each gulp felt like rubber –he was so thirsty.

                Louis cried harder when he tried reaching his back –his shirt was torn and wet –bloody. Louis moved from his spot slowly, hissing at the pain that tapped danced on each nerve.

                He reached out hesitantly, whining when he touched something. He reached out again, frowning. Louis touched around the dark space some more, hands connecting with more wall. He spread out both arms, able to touch two walls at once.

                Louis’ lips parted, hot tears rolling down his face. “No,” He croaked. “No...” The omega crawled forward, not getting far, touching metal. “Help…” He tried, throat not cooperating. He punched the metal, regretting it immediately when the vibration went straight to his back.

                He cowered slowly to the corner he came from, pulling his knees up close. If he closed his eyes and didn’t move, then he was at his cave –his home. He complained a lot about his cave –that it was cold, wet –with a stupid rabbit that always came inside and slept on him.

                Louis wanted his cave –wet, cold –he wanted the rabbit, he named him Thumb because he always bit Louis’ thumb.

                The omega cried pathetically, crying harder when he felt himself needing to pee.

-

                Louis whimpered when the metal door opened. He’d been sitting in his own pee for –well –it felt like days, he didn’t know.

                He shielded his eyes from the light, screaming when he was dragged out by his hair. He held onto the arm pulling him, mostly for comfort –omegas needed social interaction whether Louis liked the fact or not. He held on tight, trying to keep his back off the ground.

                He opened his eyes only for a second, catching a glance at many little metal doors. Louis yelped when he was stood up straight, “go.”

                His legs ached horribly, numb from being in one position for so long. Louis hugged his body, lip hanging sadly. He touched around blindly, keeping his eyes tightly shut. “I –I cannot,” his throat had only gotten worse. It also didn’t help how dry his mouth was and he was still starving. “I can –I c –cannot.” He whined even when it hurt, begging for help. Louis fell to the floor when he tried taking a step, feeling around –searching helplessly for freedom.

                He picked him up and Louis dug his face into his neck, sniffing around pathetically for a pheromone that was never going to be released for him. He sniffed him anyway –it was the same person who almost killed him, but Louis didn’t care much. It was someone –anyone.

                He gripped his shirt with both hands, tugging roughly when he tried putting him down. “No,” He whined, “no…”

                The alpha pulled him off easily, dropping Louis to the ground with a loud slap. He didn’t move for a while, the pain was excruciating –so he just stayed there. Even when the burning water touched his skin –he didn’t moved. Even as he was undressed and scrubbed –he didn’t move.

                Because it was the nicest treatment he’d felt since being in that small space.

                He whimpered when it was over –when he began shaking at the cold tile. He grabbed onto him, opening his eyes every few seconds but never catching an actual glimpse of him. He almost moaned when he was picked up with a towel. He sniffed at the male again, curling deeper into his arms.

                “Sir.”

                Louis pressed his nose into the alpha’s chest, fully exhausted.

                “What is this?”

                “The omega that made it over our wall.”

                “In flesh?”

                “Yes.”

                Louis whined at the steps being taken towards him. He screamed, clutching the guard hard, “no –no!”

                Warm hands took him from the hands he was growing familiar with. It didn’t matter, he hid his face, a scent slapping him hard. He made small noises in the back of his throat, coughing when it hurt. Louis bit hard on the alpha’s shirt, ignoring the weird material.

                “Is he blind?”

                “No, he has been in the box for three days. He will not open his eyes.”

                Louis felt a heat near his face so he leaned up to greet it halfway. His nose touched skin and he began panting, praying to everything good that he could stay put.

                “Does he have a name?”

                “I do not know, sir, I was waiting for your rut to finish before releasing him.”

                “Thank you, Zayn.” The male began walking, Louis cradled close in his arms. “Dim the lights.”

                Louis sobbed when he was set down on the floor. His hands searched for comfort, “no…” He cried, “–no.” His back was burning from the air hitting it –his head was throbbing.

                “Open your eyes, omega.”

                Louis shook his head quickly, whining. He kept looking for warmth, ignoring when the towel slipped off. He was covered shortly after, grabbing onto the strong smell. It was an alpha –it had to be an alpha. He shook his head when the male pushed him away.

                “Open your eyes, omega.”

                Louis didn’t, he removed the towel instead and the alpha laughed. He re-covered him, gently picking him up, “smart omega.” Louis sniffed at his neck, relaxing into the strong muscle when the alpha finally sat down. “Bring me water.” He touched Louis’ eye lids, rubbing circles on each one. “Come now, omega –open your eyes.”

                Louis eyes took a minute to open, he really didn’t want to. He stared at the alpha’s chest first, stinging tears helped moisturize his eyes. He touched over the chest in the dim light before looking up.

                He was Royal, no surprise. The alpha had a crown on, long hair underneath it. His shirt was covered in diamonds, Louis had been chewing on diamonds. He wanted to cry more, because if he recognized him –he was dead.

                “There you go,” He smiled, rubbing underneath Louis’ puffy wet eyes. “What is your name?”

                Louis shook his head.

                The alpha raised a brow, “you do not have one?”

                Louis blinked slowly, back aching; he moved his shaking hand to his face, rubbing his wet cheek. “No.”

                Harry grinned, exposing sharp white canines. “What is your name, omega?” He leaned closer, “tell me.”

                Louis frowned, “L –Louis…”

                “Hm,” The alpha smiled wider. “I am Harry –this is my home. You’ve trespassed on my property.” Harry brushed away the tears that fell on his red cheeks, “in flesh –can you transform?”

                Louis nodded slowly.

                “I see, then why would you climb in flesh when it would be easier to transform?”

                Louis’ lip trembled, he opened his mouth –nothing.

                “Hm,” Harry hummed, leaning back. “Because it is very hard to steal when you are in transformation –is it not? Your scent blockers do not work on my wolves –nor on anyone in this home. –Thieves use scent blockers.”

                Hot tears fell past his eyes and Harry chuckled.

                “Omega –Louis.” He sat up, “you are not from Arizella, are you?” Harry grabbed his arm, holding it up to his face. Louis’ birthmark was on that arm. You were marked as a child –each mark corresponding to a different location. “You are from Wereborn.” Harry let his arm go, “what are you doing here?”

                Louis wanted to run, but he would just fall –embarrass himself. His legs hadn’t been used in a while, he’d been stuck in a small space for what felt like so long. He whimpered when Harry asked the question again. “I left…”

                “The water.” He took it from a other, putting it to Louis’ lips, “drink –your throat must hurt.” Louis took small sips, sighing even if it felt like rocks. “Now, you left –why?”

                Louis shook his head again.

                “Did you steal from there too?”

                Louis shook his head faster.

                Harry smiled slowly, lifting the glass, pouring it over his face. Louis spluttered for a moment, blinking away the cold water from his lashes. Harry gave away the cup, grabbing his face in one hand, “I do not like liars –lie to me again and I will cut out your tongue.” Louis’ eyes grew big. “Now,” Harry released his face. “Are you a thief?”

                Louis nodded immediately, “y –y –yes.”

                “And you were going to steal –from me?”

                He nodded again.

                “Hm,” Harry moved, pushing Louis out of his lap and onto the marble floor. “Everyone,” Harry stepped over him, ignoring his cries of pain. “What do I do with thieves?”

                The group bowed, “death.”

                Harry looked down at Louis, “give me one reason –just one, why I should not kill you right now?”

                Louis trembled, trying to sit up, “I –I – I can cl –clean.” He sobbed, legs and throat in so much pain. “I –I can cook…”

                Harry nodded, uninterested, “Give me a knife.”

                “No!” Louis cried, raspy, holding out a hand. “I –I can –I can sow, paint, I am an artist!”

                “Mmhm.” The alpha rolled the blade, staring at his sharp reflection. “Anything else?” He strolled closer, blinking slowly, “hm? Anything else, omega?”

                Louis stared at the knife, then at the alpha. “I am –a virgin…”

                Harry smiled mischievously, squatting, “now, this has my attention.” Louis swallowed hard, flinching when Harry tucked the knife under his chin. “Go on.”

                “I –I am, I swear.”

                “Hm, I believe you.” He lifted the knife slowly, dragging the tip over Louis’ dehydrated lips. He poked at the soft flesh with little pressure, “You will be my lover.”

                Louis nodded fearfully, crying when Harry grabbed the back of his neck. “Yes!”

                Harry smiled, “a fake lover.”

                The ache in Louis’ body disappeared for a moment, “Wha-?”

                “You will pretend to be my bride, my omega.” Harry moved the knife away, fingers rubbing the back of Louis’ neck. “You are a virgin in body and in bond.” He licked his lips, “I will bond with you and then, once I obtain what I need, I will break it.”

                Tears dripped down Louis’ cheeks, but he nodded. He never cared for his virginity, for bonds –and, it seemed, no one else did either.

                “You are in Arizella, which I am sure you know. I rule over Arizella, all of it.” Louis swallowed hard. “My beings have begun to doubt my ruling.” He pinched Louis’ cheek, “simply because they think I cannot be with an omega for more than a week –and they are right to think so.” He shrugged, “so, I’ve been looking for an omega to bond with, but no sane omega would ever agree to also break a bond.”

                Louis swallowed hard, “…oh…”

                “But that, omega, is where you come in. If you are running from Wereborn, it is most likely that they want your head on a platter. They tend to be savages.” Harry glanced down at Louis’ birth mark, “I am sure you have seen first-hand how they kill in front of everyone –even publicize it –just terrible.” The alpha leaned loser, lips hovering just over Louis’. “You stay for a while, I bond you, everyone is back on my side,” He smiled. “And you do not die for a few months.”

                “…m-m-onths?”

                “Yes, months. I will say you died.”

                “D-died?”

                “We can go over specifics later, but first, I need a yes.”

                Louis looked around slowly, forgetting the others in the room. “I –I am not Royalty.”

                “Oh, you will learn.” Harry moved back, holding out a hand. “Do we have an agreement?”

                Louis nodded slowly, “–yes…”

                Harry smiled, eyes crinkling at the corners, “perfect.” He looked back, “bring the doctor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	2. Deprived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stealing from Royalty is punishable by death.
> 
> Louis starts over, doing his best to keep his hands at his sides  
> but he is hungry and he tries stealing from the wrong Royal.
> 
> Harry is King of Arizella, he needs a Queen and who better than an omega on the run from death?  
> Louis will learn to become the perfect Queen -the perfect fake Queen, but only for a few months.
> 
> A fake lover, a fake Queen, but a real bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo
> 
> why am I writing this? I should be updating something else, I should be doing anything else on my day off but here I am. Like
> 
> whatever

               

                 “Hello,” An alpha woman spoke, “my name is Julie, I am the home doctor.”

                Louis kept his eyes closed, leaning against the guard. He rubbed his face against Zayn’s shirt, ignoring the doctor.

                “He will not open his eyes unless the lights are off.”

                Louis noticed a dimming of light behind his lids. He moved slightly, one hand gripping Zayn’s arm. “Mm.”

                “Hello, omega.” Louis flinched at how close the woman sounded. “My name is Julie, what is yours?”

                “Louis…”

                “You are very beautiful, Louis.” She grabbed his face gently and Louis practically ran to it. He whined high, grabbing onto her coat. “He is deprived.” Julie rubbed his cheek softly, “skinny –hm.” She moved away and Louis would have fell forward if not for Zayn catching him. “Yes –very deprived.”

                Louis opened his eyes slowly, looking around, “wa-ter…”

                “Of course, omega.” Julie stood, grabbing a bottle of water. “Here, can you hold this?”

                Louis cupped the bottle with both hands shaking, “o-open.”

                She shook her head, “I would like you to try.”

                Louis lifted a weak hand to the top of the bottle, frustrated when he couldn’t get the small top undone. It took a few tries and, when it opened, he started chugging it. Zayn ripped it from his mouth and Louis started crying.

                “Calm, omega.” Julie was back, rubbing his arm. “You will be very sick if you drink so fast.”

                Louis kept crying, pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes. “Home –I wa –nt my cave!”

                She sighed, “I do not understand our Ruler. –Zayn, bring him here.”

                Zayn stood, “he will not be happy.”

                “I do not care, unless he wishes for us to scent him.” Zayn left, leaving them alone. Julie gave him a weak smile, “I am sure you are not feeling well.” Louis stared at the bottle of water Zayn left beside him. “I will give you water.” She grabbed it, holding it to his lips as Harry had. Julie wiped some of his tears away, pulling away the bottle every time he became greedy. “I am here to make sure you are healthy –make sure your wounds are taken care of.”

                Louis shook his head slowly.

                “I must, I was ordered to. You will need to be taken outside as well, to adjust to the light.” Julie sighed, “But I can hear your heart from here –it will be pointless if you are so erratic.”

                Louis tried touching his back then the lump on his head, “hu-rts.”

                “I know, I saw.” She stood, “may you lay on your stomach so that I may see it?” Louis shook his head again. “Please? I am a very good doctor, I swear. I will do my best to not hurt you.”

                Louis tried turning, needing her help to lay down. He whined when she began rubbing his legs.

                “I know, I am sorry.” Julie moved away for a moment and it felt so good to lay flat. “Zayn did a number on you.” She removed the robe, doing her best to avoid touching the bloody skin. “Alright, I will clean the wounds –it does not look as bad as it may feel, Louis.”

                Louis didn’t respond, flinching when the door opened, revealing a very bothered looking King.

                “I am busy.”

                Julie bowed to him, “I wish for you to be here to calm him. Zayn and I had no plans on scenting him.”

                “I do not care, Julie. When I am busy, I am busy.” Harry huffed, walking closer. He put a hand on the back of Louis’ neck, squeezing, “are you cleaning him?”

                “Yes.” Julie grabbed a cleaning solution and cotton, “it will sting.”

                “Stay still,” Harry ordered.

                Before the product touched his back, Louis was crying, and when it did –he was screaming. Louis tried squirming away, Harry made it difficult with the hand on his neck. He sobbed loudly, kicking his sore legs up and down.

                Harry squeezed his neck harder, squatting, “still, omega.”

                Louis pulled on him, trying to get away from how harsh the cotton felt on his raw skin. “No!”

                Harry pressed their foreheads together, licking and nipping at the tears that fell, before scenting the room. Louis went slack, mouth hanging open –it still hurt, but it hurt a lot less when your senses were being distracted.

                Louis moved even when it hurt, never had been scented before. He tried crawling even when Harry held him down, “no…”

                “I am starting to believe,” Harry scratched Louis’ scalp, avoiding the lump. “The only words you can say are ‘no’.”

                “I will need to bandage him, may you sit him up?”

                “Up, omega.” Harry grabbed the two hands that stretched for him. He sat Louis up despite the omega’s disapproval.

                Julie wrapped Louis up, not too tightly, giving him breathing room. She put some cream on the bruises over his neck from Zayn’s hand, smiling once he was bandaged. “Very good.” The doctor stood, going to throw away the dirty cotton. She looked back while washing her hands, “I will need to check his lower region.”

                “As you must.” Harry turned to the door, “you may scent him –Zayn may scent him –I do not care. I need him healthy and clean –that is it.”

                Julie bowed, “yes sir.”

                Louis whimpered when Harry left, taking the smell with him. He stared at the door, while Julie laid him back down. “Harry can be very –difficult.” She smiled, “but he is very kind.” Julie laid him on his back and, if Louis wasn’t in a trance, he would have felt it. “I will remove the rest of the robe, okay?”

                Louis nodded slowly, eyes scanning the ceiling –looking for a new distraction.

                “Hm,” She hummed. “You have a small rash here.” Julie touched over the red skin on Louis’ inner thigh then around his penis. “It looks like a urine rash –nothing too serious.” She rolled over to the counter, grabbing ointment. “I will put this on, it will feel cold.” Julie applied the ointment on and around his penis, and then on his thighs. “This will need to be applied every day, twice a day.”

                Louis stared up at the dim light, wanting nothing but to go back to his cave.

                “Tell me about yourself, Louis.” Julie rolled over to the light switch, turning up the brightness a little. “What are you doing in Arizella?”

                Louis covered his groin, “I –I –I live here.”

                “You were not born here.” She lifted her arm, showing her birthmark. “Where are you from?”

                “W-Wereborn.”

                “I see.” The alpha smiled sadly, “and –you were caught stealing?”

                Louis nodded, sitting up sluggishly. “Yes…”

                “Why come to the capital? Thievery is a much worse offense.”

                “I –I said I would stop, but –I,” Louis cried pathetically. “I was just hungry!”

                Julie turned the lights up a bit more, rolling back over. “I see.” She put a hand on his knee, “well, you will not be hungry anymore.” Louis looked at her. “Harry will bond with you, which means you will live here –as Royalty.” She lifted his face, “for now, do not stress –that will come later.”

-

                “You will sleep here.” Louis kept his head down, dragging his feet into the carpeted bedroom. He looked around slowly, happy the blinds were closed. He clutched the soft robe close, chest burning.

                “You will sleep separate from Harry.”

                Louis walked in three circles, frowning, “I –I am hungry…”

                “I know.” The omega grabbed Louis’ hand, walking him to the bed. “I will stay with you to feed you.”

                Louis was grateful when his butt touched the bed. He held onto the omega’s arms, digging his nails into the male’s skin. “Ow –ow.”

                “Slowly, omega, take your time.” He quickly placed a pillow behind Louis’ back, helping him lean back against it. “There.” The male omega laid the thin blanket over his thighs. “I will go get your food.”

                Louis took the opportunity to cry while he was alone. He wasn’t exactly sure why he cried –maybe because he felt like his life was over? Because he felt weak? Possibly because he was actually sitting on a bed, a real bed that felt so good under his body?

                Everything hurt. His legs, his back –his eyes, throat, stomach –his pride.

                Louis was a virgin, he’s also never even been scented. So, to be scented –to feel safe when he was so scared, in pain. It was addicting.

                He’d always been a floater, since he was young Louis had been on his own. When he was younger he liked hanging out around parks and schools, listening to kids his age talk about their own experiences. About rumors, secrets, things their parents had told them.

                Scenting was common; parent’s scented, lovers –children. Scenting was so common that Louis had never experienced it. It had been a shock when Harry did it to him, even now he could still smell it. He never understood how it worked, how a smell could heighten a sense while also crushing all of them at once.

He wasn’t sure how it was supposed to feel, but it did feel good. Goose bumps, watery eyes, trembling –it hit him so fast. For the moment, Louis felt no pain –he craved being held, being safe. How he could crave something he’d never experienced was scary.

                Louis was small –weak, it was frustrating. But strong too –he can live days without food, he can run fast, he’s really good at stealing. Louis’ senses are sharp, but now he only felt –pathetic. He felt angry. He was leaving, he was about to leave and now he was going to be bonded –now he was going to be a Queen.

                When he was seventeen, he’d hear others talking about losing their virginity –finding their soulmate, creating bonds. He never understood how lucky they could be to find their soulmates at such young ages –because they didn’t. He slowly learned that soulmates didn’t exist –teenagers were hormonal and they fell easy.

                Sex, bonding –he never cared for it, maybe because he didn’t understand it. It seemed to be a race for everyone his age to lose their virginity, to bond and have kids. He just hoped he’d have enough food for a week. To him it wasn’t special, he learned, specifically when a girl raved about losing her virginity, and the same girl ‘lost it’ again –in tenth grade and eleventh –and twelfth.

                He was scared that Harry was going to change his mind and kill him. He was worried for when he had to sit down with the King and actually talk. He was worried his hands were going to be removed.

Louis was worried about Thumb.

                “Louis,” The omega re-entered. “I have your soup.” He pulled a chair to the bed, “I have bread and tea as well.”

                Louis licked his dry lips, eyes lingering over the steaming broth. His lips parted, reaching out for the spoon when the food table was placed over his lap.

                “Be still, omega, I will gladly feed you.” The omega stirred the soup, lifting the hot spoon to his lips. Louis blew on it gently before accepting it into his mouth.

                It was hot. It fell down his throat, hitting his stomach and warming him inside out. It was the most delicious thing he could ever remember eating.

                He tried not to eat too quickly, annoyed when he saw that the soup was disappearing. The man offered him bread that Louis happily consumed.

                He was full quickly, unable to finish the food. His stomach hurt, but it was a lot better than the typical hunger pains. Louis picked up the small cup of tea with both hands. He never liked tea, but anything that could help soothe his throat would work fine.

                He took small sips, like Julie and Zayn had said. Louis stared at the details on the cup, lowering his eyes at the very small writing. The art on the cup was so detailed, it was hand made.

He would know, he made it.

                He rolled the cup around, following the design. There, his initials, in very small cursive. He’d made only four of these tea cups, all made in Wereborn. The state’s symbol was underneath the cup –Wereborn openly traded with Arizella, they were allies. Wereborn is garbage –it has always been seen as such; but Wereborn is full of artists. It is the only thing keeping the state afloat.

                They’d find artists to create masterpieces, pay them practically nothing for it, and then sell it for thousands –millions. It was illegal, in Wereborn, to write your name on your art. So Louis put his initials as a part of the art, no one would notice but him.

                “My name is Niall.” Louis looked up from the cup. “I will be your personal assistant.”

                Louis nodded slowly, not considering knowing the male's name. He finished off his tea, setting it down. “May –may I –go to my cave?”

                Niall stopped smiling, “I am very sorry, Harry has asked that you stay in the home’s vicinity.” He took the tray, “you will rest now and, when you wake, I will take you outside for a few minutes so your eyes will adjust to the light.”

                Louis rubbed his nose, sniffling. “I –I need –my bunny –and –my things...”

                Niall tilted his head, “I –can ask.”

                Louis nodded, “thank you.”

                Niall swallowed hard, pressing his lips together. “If I may ask,” He scooted closer, “why did you come over our home wall?”

                Louis wiped a few stray tears, “I –I was hungry… I needed food…”

                “Harry, he is very generous.” Niall crossed his leg over the other, “it is not common for our people to starve.”

                Louis frowned, “I –am not from Arizella…”

                “Yes, I know this but –we have many shelters for wanderers.”

                “I –I –am a thief.” He covered his face. “I will be killed!”

                Niall blinked quickly, touching Louis’ back. He quickly reacted when Louis let out a loud whine. “I am very sorry.” Niall hugged his hand to his chest, “I see.”

                Louis hugged himself, trying to calm down. “If someone would have known, I would have been sent back and killed in front of the state.”

                Niall nodded slowly, “you –stole, from Royalty?” Louis nodded mutely. The omega’s eyes grew, “why?”

                “I,” Louis felt his throat ache. “They do not take care of their homeless –I –I made a crown for the Queen.” He swallowed thickly, “she spat on me –she hated it.” He rubbed his eye, “I worked so long on it –made it perfect and she –she hated it.” Louis squeezed the blanket, glaring at the sheets. “So I snatched it off of her disgusting head. I took my art and I ran.” He glanced at Niall, “she did not deserve my work.”

                Niall nodded slowly, “I see…” He breathed, “I understand your fear.”

                “I came here –because this is the capital, they have no jurisdiction here.” Louis’ lip wobbled, “but, if some knew –Arizella can send me back and I will be killed.” He shook his head quickly, “I was angry –I was hungry!”

                Niall put a hand on Louis’ covered knee, “calm, omega.” He removed the blanket, “Harry says that he does not want you stressed.” He sat on the edge of the bed, “we will talk more –later.” Niall smiled gently, taking Louis’ bare foot in his hand, “for now, sleep.”

-

                “It hurts!” Louis whined, stopping when the sunlight touched his eyes. “No!”

                “Sh, sh,” Niall cooed. “You may close your eyes, but we need to walk.”

                The sun felt good on his skin but the sun hurt his head, eyes closed or not. “No!” He whined loudly, catching the guard’s attention. “No!” Louis pulled back against Niall, dropping to the ground so he did not have to move.

                Niall looked to a Zayn, “is our King home?”

                “He is not.” Zayn walked closer, “stand, omega.” Louis cried, face firmly planted in the grass. Zayn lifted him, holding Louis up by his butt. “Where must you walk to?”

                Niall put a hand on Louis’ shaking hand, “just around the front lawn.” He sighed, “He needs to be scented.” Niall moved away swiftly when Zayn released bits a pheromone until Louis stopped crying. “You –are you insane?”

                “Harry said it does not matter who it is.” Zayn walked in slow circles, “if it will calm him, it is fine.”

                Niall gawked, “is he insane?”

                Zayn huffed, “truly.”

                “How does he expect to mate with him if he is letting the whole kingdom scent him?”

                “It is not my job to question what our King does.” Zayn shot Niall a look, “neither yours.”

                Niall bowed his head, keeping a hand on Louis’ as they walked around.

-

                Louis woke up for the third time, taking some time to get out of bed. He went to the bathroom inside the room to pee. He pee’d, standing in front of the toilet for a few more seconds before flushing the toilet –again and again. He dragged his feet to the sink, washing his hands.

                His rash itched and he wasn’t sure how to get back to Julie.

                Louis walked back into the room, stumbling a few times. The room was beautiful –it was huge and it was his. It didn’t make sense but Louis couldn’t remember the last time he had a room –a bed.

                He walked to his door, opening it. The omega held onto the wall, walking down one hallway to end up back in front of his room. He walked in the opposite direction, hitting a dead end. Once he found the stairs, Louis took them one at a time, legs shaking with every step down. He gripped the rail with both hands, keeping an eye on his wobbly feet.

                Once down stairs, Louis looked around. He shuffled to one side, before going to the other.

No one was here, it was dark.

Louis had no sense of time.

                He touched a wall, walking towards double doors. He unlocked it with shaky fingers, shivering when a wet breeze slammed him. He looked at the dark sky, full of rain clouds and lightening. It felt nice to not be in a cave right now –but –his bunny.

                “What are you doing?” Louis jumped slightly when the alpha slid in front of him. He leaned towards him, wanting comfort but Zayn grabbed his arm. “Why are you out of bed?”

                “I –have a rash.”

                Zayn gave him an odd look, “and?”

                “I need –the cream –from the doctor.” He whimpered when Zayn let him go.

                “Stop,” Zayn lifted a brow. “Julie is asleep –as is the whole house. Niall is your keeper, you go to him when you need something.”

                “I –do not know where he is.”

                Zayn grabbed Louis by the hand, bringing him back inside. “You will not be allowed to go outside.”

                Louis nodded weakly, “you hurt me.”

                “You had the audacity to try and steal from the King of the Capital –My King.” Zayn picked Louis up, taking him upstairs. “You hurt yourself.”

                Louis cuddled into Zayn’s chest, “I need –to get my bunny.”

                “I do not understand.” Zayn stopped in front of a door, knocking. “Talk to Niall.”

                “In my cave,” Louis cried. “He is –going to be cold!”

                “Yes?” Niall yawned, “Zayn, what is wrong?”

                “Louis needs comfort, as well as ointment.”

                Niall touched Louis’ face, “for the rash?” Louis nodded. “Of course, I have everything –come, bring him to my bed.”

                Zayn entered, going to bed, laying Louis down gently, “Goodnight.”

                Louis rolled onto his side, taking pressure of his back. He grabbed Niall’s pillow breathing in, it smelled like Zayn.

                He kept his face in the pillow, too embarrassed to turn around.

                “Louis,” Niall shut the door. “I will get the ointment, would you like to sleep here?”

                Louis nodded, trying to sit up. He held the pillow, “Zayn –is your mate?”

                Niall stopped on his way to the bathroom, “excuse me?”

                “The pillow,” Louis stroked it. “Smells like him…”

                Niall rubbed his neck, “he –not exactly.” He sighed, “We –mess around, that is all. I will change the sheets-”

                “No.” Louis rubbed his face against it, “It is comforting.”

                Niall came closer, “I do not understand Harry’s goal. You will have so many scents, you will never bond.”

                Louis shrugged, “He said it is just pretend…”

                “Well, yes –but,” Niall sat on the bed. “Our people have been spoiled. We are a thriving state –the most thriving, which is why we are the Capital. Harry has created a real Kingdom, people are healthy –not hungry –happy.” He sighed quietly, “but, because Harry has created such a Kingdom, our people have become quite spoiled. They demand for him to have a mate. Harry –sleeps around, but he is picky. He is in the paper with a new omega every week –other states have one mate, Harry is the only one without a solid relationship. It makes people doubt his –morals, his love for them and for anything.” Niall smiled sadly, “he is an amazing King, he trusts us –loves us, makes sure we are happy without fail. It is unfortunate that our people do not see that.”

                “He will bond me then…”

                “Yes, and then –after, maybe five months, he will un-bond you.” Niall pressed his lips together, “they will say you died, you will disappear and, because you are bonded, he will never need to get another omega. Once you bond, it is for life –everyone will be so sad for him, they will not question if never gets another omega.”

Oh. That made sense.

                “Un-bonding –it hurts you, it is painful but only for the omega.”

                Louis pouted, playing with the pillowcase. “How much?”

                “It will feel like you are dying, you could.” Louis closed his eyes. “No omega would ever agree to something like that –but you did. Is it because you did not know?”

Bonding was –an experience.

                When you bond –it is typically for life. Bonding needs consent, it needs acceptance. You cannot just bite someone, the mark will not stay –you will not bond.

                To bond you must get blessings from the Elements. To bond you must get along. To bond you must bond. The omega must accept the alpha, give his or herself to their alpha. If not, then it is just a regular bite that will heal and disappear.

                “I offered my virginity –I did not know…” He pushed his face further into the pillow.

                “Well, it is done.” Niall stood, “tomorrow, you will meet with Julie and then Harry –he said he will make time for you.”

                Louis nodded laying back down. “May I keep this pillow?”

                Niall smiled, “you may –I am –Zayn and I, we have our limits –this is okay.”

-

                “Louis,” Julie preened, “you look so much better. How was your breakfast?”

                “Good…”

                “What did you have?”

                Louis touched the bump, still on his head, “toast –jelly… juice.”

                “Are you still hungry? That is not much.” Louis shook his head no. “Hm, maybe your stomach has shrunk quite a bit.” Julie smiled tenderly, “I will check your back and your rash –Niall has informed me that he put more on yesterday?” Louis nodded. “Very good. I will also take an MRI,” she winked, “to make sure that bump is not serious.”

                Louis played with his thumb, “it hurts my head –especially in the light.”

                “But it seems like your eyes have adjusted nicely –you will still need to go outside. It is most likely a concussion but you will be fine –I am sure of it.” Julie rolled closer, “when you transform, does it hurt?”

                “I have not…”

                “No?” Julie frowned, “you sleep in flesh?”

                “Yes…”

                “Why?”

                Louis shrugged, “I –am bad at transformations.”

                “Did you go to school for them?”

                “No…”

                “Hm, I see.” She touched his knee, “if you are to be our new Queen, even for short, you must transform. Let us get you healthy and then we will work on that.”

-

                “Louis.” Harry signed a paper, going to the next. “Sit.”

                He walked slowly to the chair, legs still wobbly, fingers twitching. Louis sat down on the lounge chair with little grace, keeping his legs stretched out like Julie advised.

                Harry continued signing papers, not speaking. He stood up, going to his door, Niall waiting on the other side. “Give these to Liam, thank you.” Harry closed the door, locking it behind him. “So,” He strolled up behind Louis, touching the bump on his head. “The results from Julie?”

                Louis shivered, leaning into his hand, “I do not know yet.”

                “Relax.” Harry walked to his chair, sitting. “How do you feel?”

                “Bad…”

                “Sounds terrible,” Harry smiled, “But I expect nothing less.” He sighed, waving his hand, “so, what is your story, omega? What made you try to steal from me?”

                “I –was hungry,” He hugged his arms. “I have always stole my food.”

                “And in Wereborn you stole and now you are here?”

                “I –designed and made art –I –the Queen did not like the crown I created, and I took it –off her head.”

                Harry smirked, “Lord, if I wanted to I could have just given you back –I would not have had to get dirty.” He shook his head, “and where is her crown now?”

                “My crown,” Louis pouted, “was stolen while I was asleep.”

                “Hm,” Harry licked his lips, “you made it, correct?”

                “And designed.”

                “And how did you acquire the materials?”

                Louis rubbed his throat, “I was given them…”

                “So then it is not yours –you simply made it. Were you being paid for your work?”

                “Ha-hardly…”

                “But you were, so it is not yours.” The alpha crossed his fingers on his desk. “I do not tolerate thieves. I do not care if is it because you have little pride; you will learn respect and you will manage your anger while you are here. Do you understand?”

                “Ye –yes.”

                “Where have you been living?”

                “In a cave –off the coast…” He cried softly, “I need my bunny.”

                “A bunny?”

                “Yes!” Louis curled inward, “I need it!”

                Harry lifted a brow, “you are in no position to ask for anything.” He huffed, “you will give directions to Zayn and he will retrieve your ‘bunny’.”

                Louis nodded quickly, dipping his head in thanks.

                “Remove your clothes.” Louis’ eyes grew. “Do not feel special, I need to see you.”

                Louis didn’t make a move, flinching when Harry snapped at him. He stood, feeling light headed, “I –need help…” Harry stood, kneeling to remove the soft pants. Louis stepped out of them, “Thank you…”

                The alpha grabbed Louis’ arms, “can you lift them?”

                “A little.”

                Harry reached behind him, chest to chest, peeling off the long-sleeve shirt. Being careful with the bandages, Harry tugged the shirt over Louis’ hair, “there.” He tossed it to the ground with the pants. “And why have they not put you in underwear?”

                “It is hard for me to use the restroom…”

                Harry seemed to ignore his words, looking over his body –specifically his penis and the rash. He touched over Louis’ thighs, dragging the hands down firmly. Harry cupped his calf and Louis half-moaned at the pressure. Harry turned him around, hands sliding over his ass –cupping both cheeks with a gentle force.

                “Perfect.” He stood up straight sitting Louis down, nude, on the leather chair. “Your body is very beautiful –a little skinny, malnourished possibly –but beautiful.” Harry squatted in front of him again, lifting his chin. “Hm…” He pressed his thumb to Louis’ mouth, parting the cracked lips. Harry stuck his thumb against the omega’s tongue, finger squirming around. “Did Julie check your teeth?” He pulled Louis’ mouth one way, exposing his canines, “did she say they were okay?”

                “Ye-sh.” Louis grabbed onto Harry’s wrist when he pulled his thumb from his mouth. He laid his temple against the alpha’s hand, crooning.  

                Harry cupped his face, “you are deprived –it is sad.” He lifted Louis’ chin quickly, “I am not surprised.” The alpha stood, pulling a handkerchief from his coat pocket and wiped his finger. “Do you have family, friends, anyone who knows you?”

                “I,” Louis knew he was deprived because he stood up, chasing after Harry’s hand. “No… just the King and Queen…”

                “Good.” Harry lifted him swiftly, keeping his hands away from Louis’ back. One hand cupped under his bare ass, and the other around the back of his neck. “Let us get you fitted.”

                Louis dug his nose into the side of Harry’s throat, face deep in the scent gland, breathing in and out rapidly. He squealed at the change in temperature, purring when Harry stroked his neck.

                “Liam.”

                “Yes sir, how are you today?”

                “Very well, very busy.” Harry carefully sat Louis on a table, hand lifelessly stroking the omega’s neck. “I need him fitted for his robes –I need initials on them as well.”

                “And his Royal gown, sir? A color?”

                “Hm,” Harry lifted Louis’ face, looking past his red, crying eyes. “Give me –a soft lavender.” He gently brushed his nose against Louis’ and the omega openly panted. “Yes, a lavender.” Harry moved away, “I will have a meeting in ten minutes. Fit him and call Niall to collect him.”

                “Yes sir.”

                Louis sobbed, reaching out for Harry, “No!”

                “Hm,” Harry chuckled, coming closer. “It is his favorite word.” He brushed his lips against Louis’ dry, cracked ones. “Do you think he is beautiful?” Harry held Louis’ face towards Liam, “honestly?”

                “I do, King, honestly.” Liam smiled, “his eyes are gorgeous, and his face –even crying –he is quite beautiful.”

                “It is a shame.” Harry kissed Louis’ cheek softly, peppering little kisses around the area. “He is the ideal omega –but we shall make him better.” He gave Louis one last kiss, this time to his neck. “I have to go, scent him if you must –it is fine.” Harry left and Louis went into a fit of harsh breathing.

                “Sh, sh, omega.” Liam, an omega, crowded him. He wrapped his arms around Louis, scenting him softly. “It is okay.”

                Louis breathed in deep, taking what he could. Being scented by an omega was comforting –felt like home. But, an alpha, it was different. Zayn, Harry, Julie –they felt good. They didn’t just feel safe, they made him fuzzy –especially Harry. Harry didn’t hold back, Louis was consumed in smells when he was around.

                “There,” Liam smiled. “I will fit you, okay?”

                Louis nodded, “Okay…”

                Liam measured him quickly, moving around Louis easily. He sat him down again, measuring his feet, “Harry will send me to purchase you new clothing that you may wear only around the house.” He wrapped the tape measure around his hand, “Your Royal Gown will be lavender as he has requested. –Your initials?”

                “L and T.”

                Liam smiled, writing that down, “good.” He helped Louis off the table, going to a closet to retrieve a robe. “It is short, but it is better than walking around naked.”

                Louis touched the hand-threaded silk once it was on him. “I –can I go back to Harry –I feel uncomfortable.”

                Liam frowned, “is it me?”

                “No,” Louis whined, moving away. “I just –I cannot calm down –I do not like this –I change my mind.” He squatted in the corner, covering himself. “I am scared…”

                Liam pressed his lips together, “I am sorry, omega, but if you do not go through with it –he will kill you.”

                Louis sat against the wall, even when his back burned. “I need –my cave!”

                Liam looked confused, but held up a hand, “I –will be back.”

                Louis had grown up independent, always. His mother found him useless, his father found both of them useless. Louis was not submissive, until now. He didn’t look for an alpha, he didn’t need someone to tell him what to do –how to dress –to protect him because of his status.

                Omegas, they are strong –he sees it. There are Queen omega’s, omegas that run businesses, build homes –hunt. But as soon as they mate, they become weak. They become pregnant and suddenly cannot do for themselves. They must stay home, tend to the child –clean, cook –and suddenly, omegas become a breeding ground.

                It happened with his mother –his sisters, but not him. He was the youngest, he saw strong omegas turn into whiny –crybabies –like he was now.

                It was scary. Just being scented could make you so –needy. Louis’ head told him to shut up, stop whining, stop asking –stop fucking crying. His head hurt, his stomach hurt when he ate –his back was killing him. Normally, if he ever felt sick, he’d just lay in his cave until it went away –he’d ignore it, become stronger.

But now, he only wanted to cry and be held –be touched.

                The library was free. He liked reading about mates and bonding, about how it worked –how it sometimes didn’t. He knew what deprivation was –how many omega’s go into shock, become sick. Omegas are born to give birth, to love –to give back to the universe. They were born to be loved. Mating was truly beautiful –bonding even more so. To find a being that you connect with, spiritually, mentally –physically, it was so special.             

                When an omega is isolated, it did cause damage. Omegas, unfortunately, need attention, love and physical intimacy –any kind. It didn't only mean sex, it meant just being touched –talked to, hugged. Louis lived in trash when he was in Wereborn, no one wants to talk to someone who lives in trash, and they definitely do not want touch them. He was used to it, no one ever touched him –no one thought to.

                Yes, he worked in a castle, but he worked alone in the bottom of the castle. He was given instruction, no breaks, no food, no sleep. Once his work was done, he was escorted out and returned the next day. He didn’t think that having someone just scent him would cause such an emotional reaction.

                “Louis,” Liam frowned, kneeling beside him. “I am very sorry. Harry –he is busy.”

                Louis cuddled closer to the wall, snatching his arm away when the omega grabbed it. “Do not touch me.” When the omega tried again, Louis swung at him, “I said do not touch me!”

                “I will bring Zayn.”

                Louis growled when he left, crawling towards the door. He stood, hand to his chest, “I have to leave.” He took shallow breaths, running into the hallway. He jogged even when his legs wobbled awkwardly, hand dragging along the walls.

                Louis ran to a row of glass doors, pulling on one until it opened. He moved back when Niall looked at him, “I –am leaving.”

                Niall approached him slowly, “Louis, where is Liam? –Louis!”

                He almost stopped at Niall’s voice, but continued on. The grass was far, he could hear someone chasing him. Even when his body screamed and even when his skull dug into his brain, Louis ran. He ripped off the robe, closing his eyes, “wolf, wolf –come on.” He changed mid-jump, speeding up and away from the legs chasing him. Louis made it over the fence, paws scraping against the cement floor.

                He blocked out the screams, running as fast as he could back to his cave –back to his home.

                It didn’t matter if he wanted comfort, he had Thumb and he had himself –that is all he needed.

-

                “Harry!” Niall slid into the office.

                The alpha looked up slowly, low eyes digging into Niall’s, “excuse me?”

                Niall rubbed his arm, bowing, “I –please excuse me, we have –an emergency.”

                Harry closed his eyes, “if the Kingdom is not on fire,” He opened them, iris changing to a darker green. “Then it is not an emergency.” Niall opened his mouth, closing it when Harry stood. “Is the Kingdom on fire?”

                Niall shook his head, “no, sir.”

                “Then leave, and if this ever happens again –I will light you on fire.”

                Niall squeaked, shutting the door.

-

                “How could he get out if,” Harry pointed lazily at Zayn, “you are my guard –my top guard.” He pointed at Niall next, “You are supposed to be watching him.” He looked at Liam last, “and he was in your care last?”

                The three stayed on their knees, Liam lifting his head. “When I –came to you, sir, he was panicking. He was huddled in a corner, he wanted you.”

                “Did I not say to scent him?”

                “I tried, nothing happened, my King.”

                Harry threw his head back, “Niall, what is your excuse?”

                “I was praying, your majesty.” Niall looked up, “I tried running after him but I did not move fast enough.”

                “And you did not think to transform?”

                Niall lowered his gaze, “I am sorry –I was distraught.”

                Harry sighed, “And you, Zayn –your excuse?”

                “None, sir, I should have been more attentive.”

                “Lovely –so now he is gone.” He raised both hands, “Liam, he was in your care last, go find him.”

                “Yes, my King.”

                Harry sat up, “when you do find him, you chain him to his bed or so help me, we will have a Queen with no hands.”

                Liam swallowed hard, “wha –what if he does not come, sir?”

                Harry leaned forward, “if he does not come home, then you do not come home.” Zayn coughed softly. “Something you wish to say, Zayn?”

                “I –will take Liam’s place, my King.”

                Liam looked at the alpha, “No, I should take responsibility… I was with him last.”

                “No, I should have chased him, your Majesty, I will go.”

                Harry groaned, “Lord, did I not say,” He pointed at the three, “to end this?” All three kept their heads to the floor. The alpha closed his eyes, laying his head on the table. He stayed silent, almost falling asleep. “How annoying! –I should have killed him.” Harry stood up, going to the closet in his office. “Lord, strike me if I find this creature!” He removed his shirt, “Leave –I will find him myself.”

                “Your Majesty, please –I will go, you have ordered me.”

                “No, I can, sir –it will rain soon.”

                “No, sir, I will go –please, I will.”

                “Enough,” Harry shook his head. “He is my problem, I will deal with him myself.” He turned to them, only in pants, “this –enough.”

                “Yes, sir.” “Yes, sir.” “Yes, sir.”

                 “The Kingdom sees us as perfect –a triad is not perfect.” He sighed, “I do not care what you do, but it has been months and I cannot have my best omegas go into shock because of a relationship –because our people are awful and they cannot stand what is different.”

                “Yes, sir.” “Yes, sir.” “Yes, sir.”

                “Zayn.”

                “I understand, your highness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stealing from Royalty is punishable by death.
> 
> Louis starts over, doing his best to keep his hands at his sides  
> but he is hungry and he tries stealing from the wrong Royal.
> 
> Harry is King of Arizella, he needs a Queen and who better than an omega on the run from death?  
> Louis will learn to become the perfect Queen -the perfect fake Queen, but only for a few months.
> 
> A fake lover, a fake Queen, but a real bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while.
> 
> enjoy

              Louis dragged his soaked body into the dark cave. He crawled as fast as he could, crying when he touched his ripped up sheets. He wrapped his small body in them, breathing in his own scent. He tried touching his back, the bandages were soaked –pointless.

                Louis closed his eyes, praying his bunny would come, but it was too early in the day.

                Louis hated the bunny –he bit him all the time. Louis fought with him, trying to always get him out of his territory. He would always wake up with him nestled against his thigh –biting on his thumb. He really hoped he was okay without him –Louis was being selfish, because he needed grounding. He wanted to feel safe without thinking about needing to be scented. He wanted his heart to reach an average speed again.

                Louis wanted to lay on his back, but he couldn’t, especially now that the bandages were barely holding on. Most of them had ripped when he transformed, they hung loosely but they hugged him –something, anything. His throat was still sore, horribly so, but he wasn’t as hungry as he’d been.

                He wasn’t sure exactly how long he was laying down, but he dosed off twice. The omega screamed when he woke up the third time, smelling the King before seeing him.

                A large black wolf stood in front of him, breathing out white, pants clutched in his mouth. He shook off his fur, transforming as he did. “You awful omega.” Harry stood up straight, glaring down at the whimpering male. “I give you a second chance at life and you have the nerve to run?” He looked around, “to this!”

                Louis flinched at the echo off the cave, covering his body with his fort of blankets. “I –cannot go –I need my cave.”

                Harry ignored him, putting his pants over his wet legs. The alpha walked around the small cave, touching the walls, “this is disgusting –it is a dump.” He ran his fingers through his long wet hair, “I should kill you.” He strolled around Louis, “find another omega to fill your position.” He looked down at Louis, “but Liam took your measurements, and it will be too difficult to find such a stupid omega.”

                Louis wiped his face with the blankets, “I –do not want to be bonded anymore.”

                “Oh, no?” He squatted, smiling, “you do not want to be bonded?” Louis shook his head, screaming when Harry pulled him up by his arm. “Then, let us go –all Arizella beings must have a registered home –I very much doubt this has been registered.” He dragged the screaming omega across the floor, out into the rain. “If said being does not have a registered home, he will be given help from council – if the said being is not from Arizella, that being will be sent back to their place of origin. –I have wrote it, copied it, and signed it.” He tugged Louis’ arm extra hard, “Your place of origin is Wereborn and, coincidentally, you have stolen a crown from the Queen.” Harry dragged him further through the harsh rain. “And, by the law of Wereborn, you shall be executed in front of the state.”

                “No!” Louis kicked his feet, hands gripping Harry’s wrists. “Okay! Okay!”

                Harry paused, looking back, “okay?”

                “I –I will bond with you.”

                Harry let go of Louis’ arm, picking him up. He walked back to the cave, looking around once again. “I am being too kind.” Harry set Louis on his blankets, “where is this ‘bunny’?”

                “He –only comes at night…” Louis scratched his arm, trying to soothe the hold Harry had on it. “It hurts.”

                Harry raised a brow, “when someone is to be killed –it should normally hurt.”

                Louis sniffled, shivering, “I am cold…”

                “No one asked you to run away –especially during such a wet season.” Harry crossed his arms, “absolutely filthy, how can you live like this?”

                Louis blushed, embarrassed, “this is my home.”

                “Your home should be condemned.” He pointed at a spot on the floor, “There are droppings next to where you sleep.”

                “It is not my fault –it is the bunny.”

                “Is this bunny not yours?”

                Louis cupped the back of his head with both hands when the bump on his head throbbed, “kind of.”

                The alpha groaned, “You have not stopped talking about this rabbit since you arrived, and it is ‘kind of’ yours?”

                Louis rocked back and forth, “I needed –comfort!”

                “I have asked the whole house to give you comfort! What is a rabbit going to do?”

                Louis whined, falling to the side, he scratched hard at his scalp. “Hurts…”

                “Lord,” Harry sat beside him, “I cannot believe I have stooped so low.” He put a hand at the back of Louis’ skull, scratching his scalp with soft nails. “If you want comfort, come.”

                Louis tugged his blanket to his chest, climbing into the alpha’s lap. He placed his nose against Harry’s gland when the alpha released pheromones. He moaned softly, wheezing against Harry’s skin, “mm…”

                “This cave smells.” He rubbed a hand over Louis’ stomach, “you’ve destroyed your bandages –and when you catch an infection and die, do not complain.” He grabbed a sheet, pulling away Louis’ face. “Relax, relax,” he huffed when Louis made noises of complaint. “You are too needy, the neediest omega I have ever encountered.” He wiped Louis’ face of the rain water before wiping off his body.

                Louis put his nose back into Harry’s gland as soon as the alpha finished drying his face. He curled further into Harry’s lap, letting the alpha rub his head.

                “The lump is still large.” Harry poked at it softly, “You were to have your MRI today.” Louis didn’t respond, cuddling closer. “Why are you so touch-deprived, omega?” Harry grabbed his face, squeezing it, “answer me.”

                “I –have never been scented,” He muttered softly when Harry stroked his cheek. “I am not touched often –ever –mm!” Louis mewled, grabbing Harry’s hand when he moved away, “I need comfort.”

                “Hm,” Harry stroked his leg. “Never been scented –you truly are a virgin, in every aspect.” The alpha nudged his nose against Louis’ cheek, sniffing him. “Why did you run if you are so compliant now?”

                Louis moved his face away, “let me go.”

                “I see,” Harry licked his cheek and Louis moaned. “You are an independent being, you do not wish to be mated –definitely not bonded.” He smirked, licking his other cheek, “but you are having a conflict, you need to be held.”

                Louis looked up so Harry could lick his chin, grooming him.

                “You are sweet like this –maybe we should remove a vocal cord.” The alpha chuckled low when Louis growled. “I prefer you immobile and quiet, unless you can do both without needing surgery. –Can you do that, omega, hm?”

                Louis closed his eyes, nodding.

                “Speak.”

                “You prefer if I don’t,” Louis’ eyes opened, glaring. “Is that not what you said?”

                Harry dug to finger into Louis’ back and the omega screamed in pain, “What was that, omega?”

                “Nothing!” He dug his nails into Harry’s chest, “stop!”

                “Be careful, I will replace you easily –I do not have to have a mate, it is my choice.” He glared down at Louis, “Disrespect me and there will be consequences. I do not know what your Kingdom allowed, but here –in my Kingdom, if you disrespect me, I do not have to order you to be killed –they kill you without hesitation.” He pulled Louis’ head back, “in my Kingdom, it is my rules. In my Kingdom, I am the King and you will respect me without fail. Do you understand?”

                “Yes…” Louis cried.

                “Yes, sir, King or your Majesty, will do.”

                Louis curled back into Harry’s neck, breathing in and out quickly. “Yes, sir…” He soothed when Harry scented him again.

                “Rest.” Louis opened his eyes. “I will wake you when the rain stops.”

-

                “There,” Julie half-smiled, “like new.”

                Louis looked down at his new bandages, touching over the wrapping. “Thank you…”

                “You are very welcome. Please –do not run off into the rain again.” Julie stood, you have been bathed, cleansed, and wrapped.” She washed her hands in the sink, “I will take you to Niall.”

                Louis rubbed his arm, “clothes…”

                “Of course.” Julie went over to a drawer, “Here, I have a gown, when we go to Niall he will re-dress you in something else.” She helped him dress himself, fixing his hair. “Are you ready?”

                Louis shrugged, “I guess…”

                “Hands.” Louis held out his hands while Julie handcuffed them together. She sighed, “If you run away again, the last person with you will be put in the hole.”

                Louis frowned, “the hole?”

                She nodded, smiling sadly, “where you were originally placed.”

                It had been torture to be in such a small space –little movement, if you urinated or defecated –it was on yourself. There was no food, barely any air –it was so dark.

                “So, please, keep close.” Julie let him walk first, keeping a hand on his lower back. He kept his head down as they walked, picking at his nails.

                He sniffled when they reached Niall’s bedroom. Julie knocked, putting her hands behind her back. “Niall,” She smiled, “I have brought Louis –he has been bathed, cleansed, and re-bandaged.” She handed Niall the chain, “He is all yours.”

                Niall nodded slowly, “come in.” He let Louis walk inside, gripping the chain tight. Niall shut the door, removing the handcuffs before setting them down. “I hate you already.”

                Louis looked up quickly, “what?”

                Niall glared, “no one stole for you, if you want to die than let him kill you!” He grabbed Louis’ face roughly, “do not put other people’s lives in your disgusting little hands!”

                Louis stared at him wide eyed, “I –I am sorry.”

                “We are doing our jobs! If you do not want to be bonded then tell Harry so he can get rid of you! Now I need to worry for my life –for my –lovers lives!” Niall wiped his eyes, “over someone who will leave in a few months!”

                Louis shook his head, “I –I do not understand-”

                “If you run away again, we will go to the hole! I have been kind to you –we all have!” He pressed his forehead to Louis’, “My King is my savior, is our savior. He has been nothing but generous, kind, and loving. You will be used and discarded –If you run again, I will not hesitate to chase you and, when I get you, I will rip your limb off.” He shoved Louis away, “Zayn should not have to worry about his life, nor about mine –nor about Liam’s!” Niall went to his closet, “I dare you,” He ripped off a shirt, “to run.” The omega threw it back at Louis who let it fall, “do not belittle my kindness.”

                Niall grabbed shorts, getting Louis dressed while the omega stood limply. “I did not mean –for this.”

                Niall didn’t respond, continuing to dress him. He straightened his shirt, “as Queen you will have more rules than the King himself. You will learn to speak, walk, eat, dance.” He grabbed Louis’ hand-cuffs, cuffing him. “You must be the cleanest among us all. You will meet with the town, they need to love you. You will need to be adored, accepted.”

                Louis didn’t like the weight of the cuffs.

                “You will go to events, meetings –you will meet children, talk about how many you want and-.”

                “I do not want.”

                Niall spun around on his heal, “listen carefully; you, as a being, is gone. You are here to play a relationship, to be in fake love –you have no opinions right now. You are here for our King, not for what you want. When I ask if you want children, you say yes. When asked anything of you, you agree. You will be Royalty, you need to act like it.” He opened the door, “Our Kingdom is the highest in the land, in the world. We have the best economy, our people are happy –but we are missing a mate for our King. That is all you are, and you will act like it.” He motioned Louis out, “starting now.”

-

                Louis looked over the array of food and utensils. He cupped his stomach when it growled.

“Are you hungry?”

                Louis nodded quickly, head down.

                “Sit up straight.” Niall grabbed his shoulders, pushing them til Louis was straight. “Do not slouch.” He slid the bowl of creamy soup up to Louis. “And when I ask a question, answer –I do not want a nod, I do not want a hum –I want yes or no.”

                “Yes, I am hungry.”

                “Three spoons,” Niall pointed, “dessert spoon, soup spoon, tea spoon.” He pushed the bowl of salad closer. “Two plates; salad plate and service plate –three forks; dinner fork, salad fork, and dessert fork.” Niall set two knives down, “two knives; bread knife on your bread plate and dinner knife –if you were having fish you would also have a fish knife. Four glasses; water, white wine, and red wine –dessert glass.” He tapped on the napkin, “napkin goes in your lap.”

                Louis grabbed the cloth napkin, laying it messily in his lap. Niall sighed, “Nicely.” He re adjusted it, sitting down. “Soup spoon.”

                Louis looked at the three spoons, forgetting which was which. “Uh –this-” He bit his lip, reaching for a small spoon. He flinched back when Niall swatted his hand.

                “Wrong.”

                “Um,” Louis licked his cut lips. “This one –ow.”

                “Wrong.”

                Louis grabbed the last spoon slowly, pulling back when he was hit again. “What? It is the only other spoon!”

                “Queens do not shout –shut up.” Niall moved the soup, “you do not get to eat until you get it right. I will do it once more.” The blonde stood, “sit up straight.”

                Louis did, hands in his lap. “I am hungry.”

                “That,” Niall snatched the napkin off his lap, folding it perfectly. “Sounds like a personal issue.” He stepped back, “Napkin in your lap.”

-

                “I am full now…”

                Niall moved away, “you must excuse yourself, bow to the table, to your alpha, then leave. Napkin lays on your plate if you are done. If not, then it goes beside your plate.”

                Louis scooted back, “may I be excused?”

                “You may.”

                The omega removed the cloth napkin, stood, before bowing to no one. He looked at Niall, hands crossed in front of him, “my rash burns…”

                “Let us go put ointment then we will go for a walk.” Niall slipped the cuffs on, walking Louis through the house.

                The house was clean, beautiful. It was homey despite the amount of money Harry probably owned.

                Castles were typical, and Arizella did have a castle –and, typically, Kings and their servants lived in the castle. But they were not in a castle –Louis would never try to steal from a castle. He didn’t understand why everyone lived in this house rather than there.

                This was a mansion, that’s it. It’s a home –like a vacation home.

                “Ni –Niall…”

                “Yes?”

                Louis wanted to scratch at his bandages. “Does Harry live here?”

                “Our King does live here.”

                Louis moved aside so Niall could close the door behind them. “Arizella has a castle –it is very large.” He shuffled, “why does he live here?”

                “Because our King prefers this home over the castle.” Niall went to his bathroom, returning with the cream.

                “But –would it not be better –so everyone feels more comfortable?”

                Niall unscrewed the cap, “Harry built this home.” He motioned Louis to lay back. The omega did, slowly, closing his eyes when Niall lifted his gown. “The entrance was originally the whole house. It was a small cabin.” The blonde omega ran cold fingers over Louis’ rash, making sure to get around his penis. “This was before he knew he was to be King. His father refused him the throne, and then,” Niall spread Louis’ thighs, “he became sick and died.” Louis opened his eyes, biting his lip when Niall rubbed the ointment on a painful spot. “Harry’s mother searched and searched for him, he was found here –cabin built.” Niall smiled softly, “he accepted the throne, thank the Lord. And, with the riches, he continued building his home –never stepping foot in the castle.”

                Niall grabbed a rag, wiping his hands. He lowered Louis’ gown, helping him sit up. “He built, and built, all by himself. It was when he began the second floor that he finally accepted help. This home is his home –that castle is not his home.” Niall nodded to himself, “he is there for parties, special occasions, work –but that is all.” He sighed, “This is not for you to tell anyone. Our people believe Harry stays in that castle, they believe this is only a vacation house –just a normal house.”

                “And –you –do not want to live there?”

                Niall shrugged softly, “that castle –after Rovan and Martha, Harry’s mother and father, passed. He renovated the whole castle, Harry fired the servants, he painted –designed –put his blood and sweat into every detail. Harry ordered artwork from all over; Gurlin, Tous, Wereborn.” Niall hugged himself, “when I was hired, I was so very nervous but happy. The castle was done, beautiful, I’d never been in one before.” He squinted at the floor, “but, then he said that we would not live there –but, if we wished to live there, that we may.”

                Louis touched his dry lips, “you chose here.”

                “I did, I love our King. Those who stay at the castle are the planners. But us, the one’s here, we are his family.” Niall smiled, “we will do anything for our King.” His smiled dropped slowly, “including kill.”

                Louis looked down, hands fiddling together.

                “Zayn, by our law –by our King, should have killed you.” Louis looked back up. “The only reason he did not, is because you made it over a twenty-foot wall, in flesh.”

                “In Arizella, is it wrong to be in flesh?”

                “By no means, but it is not common to always be in flesh. We sleep in our wolf form, we hunt as wolves –but you were stealing, and as our King said, it is easier to steal in flesh than as a wolf.” He went to grab Louis’ cuffs, “but, in flesh, you should not just be able to jump a twenty-foot wall –especially you. You are around 5’3,” Niall looked him up and down. “You weigh nothing –Zayn kept you alive simply because it would interest our King, that is all.”

There are three types of beings

Wolves, Humans, and Half-Wolves.

Although the wars between both sides, Humans and Wolves, ended before Louis was born, they still lived separately.

Humans and Wolves now openly mated, although frowned upon, creating Half-Wolves.

Gilden is the country where Wolves reside. There are wolves known to also be in other countries, but none as large as Gilden.

Somet is where Humans reside.

It is a rumor that Arizella trades with Somet –but Louis has looked at many of the Human’s art. Although they are beneath them, they are talented –Humans are known to bounce back from anything –except the cold.

Half-Wolves live among Humans and Wolves –but mostly Humans because of the friction between Wolves and Half-Wolves.

Inside of Gilden there are states, such as; Arizella and Wereborn. Arizella in the capital of Gilden –of all 125 states. It is the largest and most visited, but it is the least occupied. Arizella is beautiful –the state has seasons, the beings are happy, they work hard –they are envied.

Not just anyone is allowed to share in their wealth and happiness.

Their Counsel is strict, their armies are large –their beings are resilient.

Everyone wants to live in Arizella, but not everyone can. Visiting is common, vacationing as well –but you cannot over stay your welcome. Louis snuck in unseen, unheard –his size always benefited him, especially when needing to hide in boxes that were being transported through Arizella. (It helped that the transporters were required to rest after a certain amount of miles –it helped that Louis was quiet and used scent blockers.)

Certain states, the larger ones, have multiple rulers. Wereborn is small, so there is only one. Arizella, being the largest, should have at least four to cover all four districts. When Harry said he ruled over all of Arizella, it gave him goosebumps. That meant Harry did the job of four, while keeping his state very afloat –it also meant that Louis had no hope of escape.

It is why it made sense that Arizella was deemed the capital, by all 125 states Counsels, after Harry took over.

King’s managed the Council, the military, the people, money –they were the overseers. Which is why it made sense, small state = one ruler. Large state = multiple rulers.

               

“When you,” Louis stared at his nails, “say you love him –why?”

                Niall chuckled, “that is my King.”

                “Yes, but,” Louis sighed. This is typical. Kings are seen as Gods. They are everything and more –Louis never cared for Royalty. To put someone on a pedestal because they lift a hand and sign a paper is comical. People were taught to love Royalty, it did not matter if they were starving because of them –you loved them because they were your Royalty. “He –is awful -terrifying,” Louis’ back ached, “he –is angry.”

                Niall kneeled, “you tried stealing from him.” He smirked, “You are only here to play house, Louis. He does not have to treat you any way. If he wishes, he can send you to Wereborn and they will deal with you.” Niall grabbed his wrist, latching on the cuffs. “You have done nothing for anyone –he is not angry, our King just does not put up with bullshit.” Niall stood, eyes low, “there is a difference.” He pulled the omega up by the chain, “during your stay, you will learn the difference.”

-

                Louis whimpered when they approached Harry’s door, he didn’t need to know this room was Harry’s –it smelled like him.

                Niall had taken him for another walk around the grounds and it was fine until the sun came out again. He had ran back to the house and Niall tackled him. It hurt his back –hurt his legs to even run. Niall screamed at him and Louis started crying –so here they were.

                “My King, it is Niall.” Niall bowed his head, nudging Louis to do the same.

                The door opened slowly, “may I help you?”

                Niall looked up, slapping Louis to do the same. “Where –excuse me, where is Harry?”

                The male blinked at Niall, “who?”

                The blonde half-growled, “Where is my King?”

                The male smirked, “oh –you mean Master…”

                Niall closed his eyes briefly, “no, I mean –my King.” He grabbed the omega’s arm swiftly.

                “Let me go, or I am going to rip those blue eyes out.”

                Niall smiled, “right here,” He pointed at the Arizella birthmark, “is Arizella’s mark –and Harry is our King –not our Master.” He looked at Louis, “and this is his soon-to-be.” Louis blushed, looking down. “So, with that, would you like to rephrase something?”

                The omega opened the door wider, hand gripping the handle. “Soon-to-be? That is nice, in chains,” He looked back, “and then why is he not in here, hm?”

                Niall smiled, “maybe because you are in the way.”

                The omega snorted, “Triad-trash.”

                Niall took a step forward, “excuse me?”

                “I am sure all of Arizella would love to hear about the King’s head guard fucking two triad-trash omegas.”

                Niall bowed his head and Louis lifted his, “who are you?”

                The omega finally looked at him, “he speaks.”

                Louis raised a brow, “my back is in terrible pain, my legs ache every second I stand here, my eyes burn and it gives me headaches. I have a rash on my penis and my thighs, when I walk it hurts.” He took a step forward, “I do not want to be here, but now that I have met you I would very much like if you move so I can just relax.” His lip wobbled, “I hate it here and you are just making me hate it more –I –I can smell him –and I need comfort –so move.”

                Harry walked up behind the omega, hands going around his waist. He grinned, “hm, you have spunk.” He kissed the side of the omega’s neck, “get dressed –and move,” Harry chuckled, “as my ‘soon-to-be’ has just said.”

                The omega simply bowed his head before going back into the room. Harry leaned on the door frame, smiling from ear to ear. “And what has caused this? It’s been one day since you’ve been back and you are fighting?”

                “Nothing, sir.” Niall lifted Louis’ chain, “he does not feel well and has asked for you personally.”

                Harry grabbed Niall’s chin, lifting it, “what is wrong, omega?”

                “Nothing, sir.”

                Louis leaned closer to Harry, sniffing him, “that thing called him trash.”

                “No, no,” Niall shook his head, “it is fine.”

                Harry raised a brow, “Gian called you trash?”

                “No, sir.”

                Harry held up an arm when the omega tried leaving, “Gian, is there something you had to say to Niall?”

                Gian shook his head, “no, your highness.”

                Harry didn’t look at him, eyes glancing back and forth between Niall and Louis. “When you asked me why I have not invited you in such a long time –this is why.” He moved his arm, “do not come back.”

                “Yes, sir.” Gian left quickly, head down.

                Harry cupped Niall’s cheek, rubbing it with his thumb. “Go lie down, omega.”

                “Yes, your Majesty.” He gave the chain to Harry, walking away from the two.

                Louis towed closer, “what is a Triad?”

                Harry tugged on the leash, making Louis stumble. “What do you want?”

                Louis turned his feet in, “they keep taking me outside even when I say no –I can see but,” he licked his lips. “the sun is so bright –I see spots.”

                Harry looked dumfounded, “you ran away and now, suddenly, you do not want to go outside?”

                “I –the sun –hurts my eyes.” Louis rubbed his now-crying eyes. “I just –I hate it.”

                Harry pulled him harder, closing the door. “You are acting very spoiled for a thief who has not even been here a week.” He pulled the chain, bringing Louis to the floor. “I do not care what you hate or do not, no one asked.”

                Louis pouted, hands to his lips, “Can –you scent me, please?”

                Harry let go of the chain, pants barely hanging on his hips. He walked to a large chair in his room, “what have you done today?”

                Louis whined, hands cuffed together, “please…”

                “Crawl to me, omega, if you want it.”

                Once Louis was in front of him, he placed cold hands on Harry’s knee. “I did it.”

                “Did that hurt your ego?”

                Louis swallowed hard, hating when something reminded him that, three days ago, he’d never be in this position –not even with a knife to his head. “It does.”

                Harry laughed, “And still, you do it.”

                Louis stood up, using Harry’s knee for support. His legs were wobbly, still not fully stable, but he stood. “I do not need this –I do not –I,” He looked around, “I do not need anyone’s scent.”

                Harry stared at him, knuckle pressed to his lips. Louis knees went weak when he was suddenly engulfed in pheromone. He dropped, clutching Harry’s leg, “oh…” Louis rubbed his face against his pant-leg, sniffing him hard. “Mm –more…” He moaned softly, biting gently on Harry’s soft pants.

                “What was it you were saying? –Something about not needing to be scented.” Harry cradled the back of Louis’ head, “and the MRI?”

                “Mm, a concussion.” He rubbed his face against Harry’s knee, whining when Harry pulled him up and into his lap. Louis curled into the smallest ball he could, annoyed by the cuffs. Harry stroked the back of his neck with one hand, playing with the hairs at the base.

                Harry rubbed the side of Louis’ thigh, hand crawling to his knee. He spread Louis’ legs slowly, hand going in between them. “The rash?”

                “It always itches,” Louis sighed, headache subsiding. “It burns too.”

                Harry touched his inner thighs, fingers skimming over the small bumps. “And your back?”

                Louis squirmed when Harry’s hands stroked close to his penis, “itches –I hate the bandages…” It felt good –Harry’s hands were callused, large –but his touch was gentle. He wasn’t trying to arouse Louis, just sooth the uncomfortableness.

                “A triad is when three wolves are together –mates.”

                “Having sex?”

                “No,” Harry’s hand went back to the side of Louis’ thigh. He held him closer, pushing back against the seat until it reclined. Harry kissed his eyes when Louis whimpered at the new position, hands underneath the gown. He stroked Louis’ ass softly, “sh, sh.” He closed his eyes, “a triad is when there are three mates –soon-to-be bonded.”

                Louis’ ears perked up, “is –that possible?”

                “Yes,” Harry breathed warm on his face. “Although many beings do not believe so.”

                “There,” Louis whimpered when Harry’s thumb stroked the underside of his balls. He shivered when he did it again, tucking his face deeper in his neck. “There…”

                Harry kissed his cheek, “the skin here is thin.”

                “Hurts…”

                “I will need to speak to Julie.” Harry yawned, “I missed out on a blow job to cradle a grown omega.”

                Louis bit his lip, “Niall is in one… a triad.”

                “He is, although I have said to stop.”

                Louis looked up, “why?”

                “Because our Kingdom is perfect,” He grabbed Louis’ chin, “a triad is not.”

                Louis squinted at him, sitting up. He pulled himself out of Harry’s lap, groaning softly. “But,” He hugged himself, “you have sex with multiple omegas –that is seen as perfect?”

                Harry reclined up, “careful.”

                Louis frowned, turning around, dragging his feet to the door. “I am going to take a nap –thank you for calming me.”

                Harry closed his eyes, “you can prostitute and it still will never be seen as worse.”

                Louis turned around, “your people are stupid.” He rubbed his shoulder, exiting the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	4. Downtown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stealing from Royalty is punishable by death.
> 
> Louis starts over, doing his best to keep his hands at his sides  
> but he is hungry and he tries stealing from the wrong Royal.
> 
> Harry is King of Arizella, he needs a Queen and who better than an omega on the run from death?  
> Louis will learn to become the perfect Queen -the perfect fake Queen, but only for a few months.
> 
> A fake lover, a fake Queen, but a real bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> working hard  
> working hard

“Louis?”

                The omega was sat up, staring at the painting on the wall. “Yes?”

                Niall held up a box, looking back. “Come in, he is awake.”

                Liam poked his head inside, smiling small, “hello Louis.”

                “Hello…” He rubbed his eye. He hadn’t been able to take a nap, instead he stayed awake –staring at the painting on the wall. Harry picked every piece of art in this house and Louis was impressed that he had decent taste. The art work was by Yari Juni –Louis read a lot about her art work. She was blind but she still painted –Louis was fascinated by how it she could get each stroke to match up so well.

                Louis started painting when he was one. He showed talent and, although expensive, his parents did buy him art supplies. He was pushed to do art, rather than wanting to. When you have an artist in the family, they could work for the king –and if they are underage, your whole family receives money.

                Louis did love art though. He liked seeing something transform when it seemed like it never would. Louis worked hard, put blood and sweat into everything he made, whether he was forced or not –Louis made gold.

                “Zayn has returned.” Niall set the box beside the bed, “Harry has requested for your things to be brought, this is everything.”

                “Zayn, unfortunately, has not found your rabbit.

                Louis nodded, “I am not surprised.” He rubbed his hands over the blanket, “he only comes at night.” Louis sighed softly, “my Thumb…”

                Liam glanced at Niall, “A thumb?”

                Louis shook his head, “I named him Thumb.”

                Liam smiled sadly, “I am sorry, we can ask him to search again.”

                “Please,” Louis looked at the boxes, “thank you for bringing my things.”

                Niall bowed and grabbed Liam’s hand, “we will leave you then-”

                “Wait.” Louis removed the blanket, legs going over the bed, “I –have a question.”

                Niall nodded, “yes?”

                Louis looked at their hands, “what is a triad –to you? I’ve never heard of it before.”

                Liam moved his hand out of Niall’s, hugging it close. “I will leave, please excuse me.”

                “No, please.” Louis bit his lip, “I wish to know. It is only curiosity.”

                Niall crossed his fingers in front of him, “it –it is when you have two mates instead of one.”

                “I know, Harry said that but –what is it to you?”

                Liam tilted his head, “I do not understand?”

                “Why is it so wrong to everyone, but not to you?”

                Niall swallowed hard, “It –is wrong to us.”

                Louis frowned, “then why continue it?” The two stared at him. “It cannot be so wrong if you continue doing it.”

                Liam’s lip wobbled, “we should not –we just,” He looked at Niall, “I love my alpha and I love my omega.” Niall looked down.

                Louis looked at his boxes, “Then, that is what a triad is to you…” He stood, “it does not sound wrong.”

                Liam took a deep breath, bowing, “thank you, Louis.”

                Niall bit hard on his lip when Liam left. “Thank you… for that.”

                Louis nodded, “it is not wrong to love two beings, I do not think.”

                Niall gave another short nod, “everything from the cave is in there. Are you hungry?”

                “No.”

                “Please call me if you need something.”

-

                “Your neck seems to be healing very well,” Julie smiled, touching over Louis’ throat. “And how do you feel?”

                Louis pressed his lips together, “awful.”

                “Why is that? Is it your rash?”

                “No, it is almost gone.” Louis stared at the floor, “I feel like I have no purpose here, I do not know what I am doing. I am learning to eat –walk –sleep.” He held up his cuffs, “my wrists feel heavy, they hurt.” Louis lowered his arms, “I just –do not want to be here but, if I leave, I will die.” He closed his eyes, “but –I never even see Harry. I do nothing. Niall just tells me everything that I am doing wrong –Liam is always fitting me for something different –Zayn hates me.” He looked at her, “you are the doctor and you are constantly giving me shots and my weight and –and him, he is a King –he is either never home or is too busy.” Louis shrugged softly, “I finally do not need him but –what is the point of being ‘Queen’ if the King is never there?”

                Julie nodded, “I see.” She sat down, “unfortunately, this is your situation for the time being.”

                Louis rubbed his cheek, “can you please, just –take the cuffs off? I will not run, I swear. My cave is most likely occupied now that I have my things –I have nowhere to go.”

                “I cannot, omega, only our King can.”

                Louis shook the metal chain softly, “is the check up over?”

                Julie stood, nodding, “yes, omega.”

                “I want to go back to my room…”

-

                “Straight back, straight back.” Niall gently maneuvered Louis to stand straight, “keep your posture tight.”

                Louis was grateful that his hands were free, but this was awful.

                “Shoulders back, chin tilted up.” Niall motioned Louis to look in the mirror, “raise your hand in a cupping motion.”

                Louis did, waving at himself when he was told. “Why must I wave like this?”

                “Because that is the way you must wave.”

                Louis rolled his eyes and Niall tapped on his thigh with the ruler. “Never roll your eyes, bend your knees slightly –too much, just slightly.”

                “Ugh,” Louis groaned. “This is ridiculous.”

                “Yet you will still have to do it.” He walked over to a single chair, “sit.”

Louis almost ran to the chair, breathing when he sat –it was short lived.

“Up, walk again –I taught you.” Louis stood up. “Heel to toe, slow. –Sit, butt to the chair, cross your legs.”

                Louis wanted to scream, but screaming was not proper. He crossed one leg over the other, looking at Niall for confirmation. Niall shook his head and Louis gripped the chair. “Is anything I do right?”

                “No.” Niall tapped his knee, “not so tight, your leg will fall asleep –you may also keep both feet to the floor, legs shut.”

                Louis looked away, “I am fine like this.”

                Niall walked to the other side of the room, grabbing a chair. He dragged it over, coping the same positon. “Speech.”

                “My speech is fine.”

                “No, it can be better –we are casual talking. You must sound intelligent when speaking, always. Arizella is very proud of its education, you are not from here.”

                Louis blinked quickly, “are you trying to insinuate something?”

                Niall nodded, “yes, your state of origin is a joke –the only good are the artists.”

                Louis uncrossed his legs, “well, is it not great that I am their best?”

                “Were,” Niall smiled, “were their best.” Louis growled and Niall raised a brow. “You are healing quickly and are showing your true colors. You will need a lot of work –especially on your attitude.”

                “There is nothing wrong with my attitude. I am doing what I have to and then I am leaving.”

                Niall nodded, “sit up.”

                Louis didn’t move, “upset, omega?”

                “Not at all,” Niall shrugged, sitting proudly. “If you do not work out, my King will kill you and then someone will replace your spot –right there. If you do not wish to stay, tell me –I will not waste my time.”

                Louis sat up gradually, “happy?”

                “No, but it will do.”

-

                “Your robes are finished.” Liam smiled brightly, “I would like for you to try them on.”

                Louis nodded, holding up his hands so Liam could remove the cuffs.

                “This,” Liam went to the rack, holding up a lavender gown, “will be your welcome gown. This will be the first one that our people see you in.”

                Louis reached out, touching over the small LT on the end of the long sleeves. “This is beautiful.” He touched the strips of silk cloth that would tie around the gown. “You made this by hand?”

                “Yes,” Liam bowed his head, “thank you.”

                “Incredible.” He held it out, “there are dandelions at the bottom.”

                “It is our King’s favorite flower.”

                “They are my favorite.”

                Liam smiled brighter, “truly?”

                Louis nodded, handing back the gown. “Yes,” He sat down, “I hate your omega.”

                Liam hung up the gown, giggling, “He is too sweet to hate.”

                “He is mean and he hates me –as does everyone.” He threw his head back, “you and Julie are the only ones who treat me decently.”

                “He is very protective, that is all.” Liam sat, “after you ran, Zayn has been avoiding us.”

                “How is that my fault?”

                Liam shrugged softly, “because he is trying to keep us safe from getting into trouble.” He licked his lips, “It hurts, when your alpha ignores you…”

                Louis chewed on his cheek, “you should not depend on an alpha.”

                “We do not –I have my omega, he has me –but, having our alpha –we love him so very much.” Liam smiled to himself, “he is seen as so serious, angry –mean, but it is such a front. We adore him –but he has just been ignoring us…”

                Louis put his thumb to his lips, touching over the healing cuts. “Is that all?”

                Liam wiped his face, “my apologies.” He stood quickly, “We will be going to town to buy you new clothing, Zayn will need to accompany us.”

                “Is that all?”

                “Yes, that’s all.”

-

                “Louis,” Harry removed his jacket, hanging it. “Julie has sent you.”

                “Why am I here?”

                Harry chuckled, “why are you here?” He lifted a hand, “you have requested to come to my office –that is why you are here.”

                Louis groaned, dragging his feet to the desk, “take these off.”

                Harry raised a brow, “excuse me?”

                “Take these off, please –sir.”

                Harry sat on his chair, “no.” He motioned Louis to sit, “what do you want?”

                Louis plopped in the chair, “why am I here? In all honesty, you can find another omega –I will leave and I will never come back –I swear. I –I just –I am meeting with the public in a week and I have no idea what I am doing!”

                Harry gave him a bored look, “is that all?”

                Louis gaped at him, “no –no, that is not all! Wha –you are never even here! We have not done anything –I am just locked in my room except to eat and walk –which I do not do anymore because Niall is too busy to take me outside and your guard hates me!” He whined, “I hate it here –everyone is horrible.”

                “Are you done?”

                Louis pouted to himself, “no.”

                “Go on.”

                “I hate you –I hate this house –I hate your staff –I see the same faces every day. I hate the food –I hate the art –I hate everything in this home.”

                “Are you done?”

                Louis crossed his arms cutely, “I am done.”

                Harry nodded, “good.” He took out a paper and pencil, “you’ve learned nothing and you have been here almost three weeks. You are rude to my family who treat you with nothing but respect –they have not killed you, poisoned you, starved you –you are living in luxury and you still complain. Every day I have asked them to report to me on you and there is something positive and then negative.” Harry tilted his head, “I am becoming annoyed by it. You have a very –very easy job. One, listen. Two, learn. Three, do.” He stretched out his arms, “how is it hard?”

                Louis sucked his cheeks in, “I want the cuffs off.”

                “Take them off.”

                “What?”

                Harry pointed at them, “take them off.”

                “I need a key.”

                “If you would like one, sure –but there is a latch at the side, take them off.”

                Louis looked down quickly, using his thumb to press the cuff off. He looked up, “you tricked me?”

                “I did nothing –you do not pay attention.” Harry leaned back, “I never use a key to unlock your cuffs, do I?”

                Louis rubbed his wrists, “no…”

                Harry blinked slowly, “what else?”

                Louis rubbed his face, “I want to cook my own food.”

                Harry snorted, “if you wish to cook, Queen, by all means.”

                “I –I want to walk outside –alone.”

                “Do so –I do.”

                Louis squinted at him, “are you tricking me?”

                “No, you will not run far. Now that I know your smell so well –everyone in the house does, may run over every hill in Arizella –talk, laugh –explore. This will be your state for a short time, get to know it.”

                Louis shook his head suspiciously, “I do not trust you.”

                Harry laughed loud, scaring Louis. “You do not trust me? The thief does not trust a King?”

                “Just because you sit on a throne does not mean I must trust you.”

                “Then do not, trust is mutual. I do not trust you, you do not trust me.” He smiled, “you do not like me, I do not like you.” He rocked his head side to side, “you understand.”

                “I –want access to painting tools –and sculpting.”

                Harry rolled back and forth in his chair, “they are yours.”

                “I need a space.”

                He shrugged, “this is your home, Louis, find the space.”

                “This is not my home.”

                “Make it your home then.” Harry stood, “now, are you done?”

                “Yes… I am.”

                “Are you positive? Is there any other complaints in that large mouth of yours?”

                Louis lowered his eyes, “no.”

                “Good, good talk –now, leave.”

-

                Louis swung his feet on the bench outside the front door, turning his head when Liam and Zayn exited. Liam’ eyes were red but he was smiling, “are you ready, Queen?”

                Louis nodded, “yes.” He gave Liam a funny look, “are you?”

                “Yes, my apologies.” Liam sniffled, rubbing his nose with a small cloth. He motioned Louis to walk first.

                Louis tapped down the stairs slowly, breathing in the thick air deeply. “Harry said that I could have art supplies.”

                “Yes,” Zayn waited for the gates to open before allowing Louis and Liam out. “You may buy whatever you wish.”

                “Whatever I wish?” Louis thought about it, “anything?”

                “Anything.”

                “Hm,” He swung his hands, wearing new clothing. “It feels so good to finally be free –outside.” He took another deep breath, “it will rain today.” He looked around when Zayn stopped, “we are not walking?”

                “You should not have to, we will go by car.”

                Louis frowned, “can I walk?”

                “It is best if we all go together.”

                Louis kicked the dirt softly, “can we have the windows down?”

                “Yes.”

                Louis stuck his hands in his pockets, climbing into the car before Liam climbed in beside him. Once Zayn entered, Louis spoke. “Zayn.”

                “Yes.”

                Louis lowered the window, resting his head on his hand. “What is a triad to you?” Louis heard Liam’s shortness of breath. “I do not know what is it.”

                “It is when you have two mates instead of one.”

                “Oh.” Louis watched the trees as they drove by. “Do you believe it is bad?”

                “Yes.”

                “Oh.” He glanced at Liam who was also looking out his window, “I do not.” He looked at the rearview mirror, catching Zayn’s eye.

                “Our King does, and that is that.”

                Louis licked his lips, closing his eyes –letting the wind ruff up his hair. “I do not care what he thinks, I am saying what I think.”

                “You should care what our King thinks.” Louis looked at Liam, surprised when he spoke. “He is our King –he is your King.” Liam glared at him, “so care.”

-

                “Oh, wow.” Louis looked around, going in circles. “Oh, wow –wow.” He held his chest, heart speeding up. “This is –incredible.”

                Liam bowed his head, “this is downtown –it is beautiful.”

                Louis looked around at the different colors –faces –wolves. He moved back when a pack of small wolves ran by his feet. People were smiling –happy, loud. Music was playing from every direction. The town was modernized –beautiful. They incorporated new design with a naturistic undertone.

                “Oh, I’ve always wanted to see Arizella.”

                “This is only a small portion of it.”

                Louis was so struck by all the beauty, he almost walked into Zayn. Zayn grabbed him, motioning him towards a clothing store, “Liam has requested that you come here first.”

                Louis looked up at the alpha, surprised by the gentleness, “so you can be kind?”

                Zayn looked down, “in public eye, yes –I can be.”

                Liam held the door open, waving at the owner. “Hello, Hew.”

                The old omega waved, “Liam.” He walked over, “oh, and Zayn –how are you?”

                “Good, Hew.” Liam bowed to him, “we have come for clothing.” He looked at Louis who was now face deep in a rack, “for a friend.”

                “Yes, of course –of course, go on ahead.”

                Zayn smiled, “thank you, Hew.”

                Louis held up a shirt, “I would like this.”

                Liam smiled, “of course, would you like to try it on?”

                “No.” Louis threw it over his shoulder, searching, “oh, and this.” He looked around, “now, two pants –and I am done.”

                Liam pressed his lips together, looking at Zayn then back at Louis. “Maybe you should pick out –more clothing.”

                “No, it is fine.” He pulled his shirt, “I will have three shirts, three pants and I have,” He wiggled his feet, “one pair of shoes. I will be fine like this.”

                Zayn cleared his throat, leaning down to whisper, “Louis, you are to be a Queen –you need more clothes.”

                Louis frowned, “I –do not.”

                “You do.” Zayn stepped back, “go find more clothes.”

                Louis walked to another rack, “which one?”

                Liam gave him a smile, “maybe one that is a little more –Royal.”

                Louis lifted a black shirt, “like this?”

                “Uh –you can wear that –in the home.” Liam walked closer, scanning over the clothes. “Oh, what about,” He held up a pink linen long sleeve, “this?”

                Louis took it, touching over the hanging strings, “this is Royal?”

                “A lot more Royal than what you are choosing.”

                Louis stuck his tongue out at the alpha, “I did not ask you.”

                Zayn leaned against the wall, arms crossed, “then learn to direct questions to whom you wish to speak to.”

-

                “Mm,” Louis sniffed the air, scurrying to the smell. “I want that.”

                Zayn bent down to look into the glass, “that is sweet –you do not want food first?”

                “No.” Louis licked his lips, “I want that.” He smiled at the man, “hello.”

                The man smiled, “how can I help you?”

                “I would like one, please –it smells very good.”

                “Thank you –it is fried dough, nothing too special.” The man reach over the counter, handing Louis his food. “But it is delicious.”

                “Mm, I’ve never had this.” Louis pulled apart a piece, stuffing it in his mouth. “That –mm!” He took another bite, “delicious.” He looked at Liam, “would you like?”

                Liam nodded, “I will have one.”

                “Two more, please.” Zayn removed his wallet to pay, “one of them wrapped to-go.”

                Louis almost finished his off, frowning. He nudged Zayn shyly, “one more.”

                Zayn sighed, “three –sorry.” He handed Liam his, “here.”

                “Thank you, alpha –Zayn.” Liam turned around, nibbling on his food.

                Louis smiled when he was given his other one. He turned around, staring at the bodies walking by. “Liam.”

                Liam stopped eating, “yes.”

                “How did Harry do this?” He looked up at the cloudy sky, “this seems almost impossible –everyone is happy.”

                “I do not know,” Liam smiled behind his food. “It amazes us as well.”

                “Let us hurry, it will rain soon.”

                Louis ate another bite of his sugar bread, “I want to live here.”

-

                “Welcome home.” Niall bowed his head, opening the door. “How was shopping?”

                “Good.” Liam set down the bags in the entry way. “Louis has purchased many things.”

                Louis held his half-eaten piece of bread in hand, frowning when Zayn came in with the rest of the bags. “It rained before I could purchase paintbrushes.”

                “We can go tomorrow.” Zayn set the bags down before going to Niall. “Niall,” He handed him the wrapped sugary bread. “It may be cold, but you can warm it.”

                Niall took it carefully, opening it. He looked up, eyes glossy. “Thank you.”

                “I will rest for my night shift.” Zayn grabbed the bags, “I will put these in your room. Louis, be sure to greet Harry before you go to your room.”

                “Okay.” He followed after Zayn, turning around. “Oh, Liam –thank you for helping me when I tripped out of the car.”

                Liam giggled, “you are welcome, Louis.”

                Louis nodded, walking passed the stairs, down the long hallway to Harry’s office. He opened the door, “excuse me.”

                Harry looked up, “do not just walk in my room –ever.”

                Louis frowned, “I was told to come here.”

                “You knock, if you cannot –I can teach you.” He squeezed the pencil in his hand, “if you think Niall is cruel, you will learn cruel.”

                Louis shut the door, eyes wide. He took a deep breath before knocking, biting his lip at the growl. Louis opened the door, “hello.”

                Harry’s chair was turned around and he was rubbing his face. “Awful, awful.”

                “I wanted to ask something.”

                Harry spun around, “I am busy, goodbye.”

                “It is fast!” Louis ran to the desk, “I wanted to ask about Arizella.” He looked down at his hand, shoving the bread at Harry. “Here.”

                Harry looked at the food, “what is that?”

                “It is fried dough with sugar –it is very good.”

                 “No thank you.” Louis set it down on the desk, spilling sugar on Harry’s papers. “You are insufferable.”

                “I wanted to ask,” Louis moved back until he was sat. “How did you do this –I have only seen Arizella’s nature, never its –world.” He touched his heart, tucking his feet under his butt, “it is –beautiful. Arizella –downtown –it is so lively.” He put both hands on his thighs, “is all over Arizella the same?”

                Harry pushed the bread off his paper with the end of his pencil. “Yes, all of Arizella is the same.”

                “How? How can –yes, you can control the money, buildings –but, beings, they cannot be controlled. Everyone is happy –I did not see one homeless person! I saw children –and –people were running freely as wolves –even with so many beings, how is there order?”

                Harry tapped the pencil against the table, “Because my beings are happy. If you give someone everything they need, then what need is there for them to steal –harm?”

                “Yes –but –beings are selfish.”

                “They are,” He sighed, “which is why you are even here.”

                Louis played with his nails, “I –I want to change –our deal.”

                Harry snorted, “No.”

                “Please, I’ll behave! Please –I want to live here.”

                “You cannot live here if you are dead.”

                “But –maybe I can hide?”

                “No.”

                “Then where will I even go?”

                “I do not care as long as you never come back.” Harry wiped the sugar off his desk, “the deal is done.”

                Louis stomped one foot on the floor, “this is not fair.”

                “Says the omega that escaped several deaths,” He scribbled something down. “I can personally give you back to your state of origin.” Harry licked his finger, flipping over the paper. “If you do not wish to keep our deal.”

                “I do…” Louis pouted, “I could not buy paint brushes.” He looked up at Harry reading. “Do you have paintbrushes?” He frowned deeper when Harry ignored him. “Hello!”

                “Shut up, good gracious, you just talk and talk.” Harry rubbed his temples, “I am reading.”

                Louis curled into the chair, knees to his chest. “In Wereborn, beings do not smile like how your people do.”

                “That sounds like a problem for Wereborn.”

                “What if –you took over Wereborn?”

                Harry looked up through low lashes, “a war? No thank you.”

                “Your government is the largest in all of Gilden –you could help a lot of beings.”

                “I can do many things, it does not mean I should. I would have to kill beings to rule –why would someone respect a ruler who kills to help them?”

                “Should it matter? Everyone in Wereborn would bow to a branch if told. They are forced to love their Royals –they would love you even if you are horrible.”

                Harry gave him a face, “I do not force my beings to love me –respect, yes, and even then –some may not. But I do not need love, I need them to be happy –healthy. When your people are, then so are you.”

                Louis rubbed his silk pants, “I do not want to go anywhere else. I have never seen something like this.”

                “Because you have only lived in Wereborn –you can go anywhere, but you will not stay in Arizella.”

                Louis bit his thumb, “they have not found my bunny.”

                Harry threw his pencil on the desk, “the Elements, I want to make you disappear –we need to re-think sealing your mouth.”

                “I am just saying!”

                “How is this my fault –I have sent Zayn to look –that is all I can do!”

                “Let me look for him, he only comes at night.”

                “Go and, when you are attacked by stray wolves, I will not have to worry about you.”

                “Stray wolves?”

                “Yes, stray wolves.”

                Louis crossed his arms, “I lived there, I never was attacked.”

                Harry covered his face, “leave me alone –leave!”

                “Send one of the guards with me.”

                “No!”

                “I will go with Niall –or Liam!”

                Harry uncovered his face, “you will not put my omegas in danger –ever.”

                Louis pulled lightly at his pants, “you come with me.”

                “What is wrong with you? Why is this animal so important?”

                “I –he is always there when I wake up… he is my friend.”

                “Find another rabbit, there are many shops in downtown.”

                “Yes, but –Thumb… he bites my Thumb while I sleep.” Harry’s eyes lowered, mouth slack. “Not just any rabbit will.”

                “In Wereborn, do they drop children when they are born or did they only drop you?”

-

                Louis rocked on his heel after knocking on Harry’s bedroom door. “Hello?” He knocked again, moving when it flew open.

                “You are testing me, omega.” Harry stepped outside, “I am close to losing it –enough.”

                Louis huffed, “you are not ready.” He motioned to Harry’s bare torso, “we must leave.”

                Harry’s eyes grew, “who do you think I am?”

                “An almighty King –blah, blah, blah.” Louis scratched his shoulder, “Thumb is waiting.”

                “I think,” Harry took a deep breath, “you are confused. –I am not your friend, I am not your mate, I am a King. You do not tell me what to do, I tell you what to do.” He grabbed Louis’ cheeks, squeezing until Louis whined, “you need to actually listen during your speech training –because you will not speak to me however you please.” He shoved Louis back, “I am beginning to hate you –despise you. I will not warn you to leave me alone, I will not speak –I will just kill you.”

                Louis rubbed his cheek, moving back, mumbling, “I –just –I want him.”

                “Do as you please.”

                Louis flinched when Harry slammed the door. He shuffled to the front door, massaging his face. “Stupid Royal.”

                “Where are you going?”

                Louis walked passed Zayn, pulling his arm away when he grabbed him. “Do not touch me.”

                “Where are you going?”              

                “Your King has allowed me to go wherever I please –ask him if you are so concerned!”

                “You will be killed if you go out at this time –if not killed, worse.”

                Louis growled, “What does it matter! I want my bunny!”

                Zayn walked closer, “It does not, I do not care –but Liam has worked too hard on your gown. He is happy when he sketches your clothing.” He cut his eyes, “go to bed.”

                Louis’ lip wobbled, “I hate it here.” He shoved through Zayn, running to Harry’s room. He held his chest, opening the door. “I –I need,” He went to the end of the King’s bed. “I –I need it.”

                Harry stared at him for a short time. “I have spoken to you about entering my space.”

                “Please –just –stop being horrible for a moment!”

                Harry closed his book, moving the blanket on his bed aside. “Go to sleep, do not touch me or I may kill you.” Louis kicked off his shoes, ignoring Harry’s groan. He climbed onto the tall bed, digging himself into the thick blankets. He grabbed the fur beside Harry’s head, pressing it against his face.

                “That is mine.”

                Louis whined into the fur, sniffing it. He tucked it under his head, closing his eyes. “I need paintbrushes.”

                “You need a mental examination.” Harry grabbed his book, opening it. “I may need one as well.”

                “Everyone here is aggressive –it does not make sense why your people are so kind.”

                “My family are kind –my people are kind.” Harry crossed his ankles, “If you think they are unkind, that seems like a personal complaint.”

                Louis hummed at the strong smell of Harry. “Mm,” He turned over on his stomach, whining louder when Harry scented the room. Louis closed his eyes, skin tingling, “more…”

                Harry reached over, hand on Louis’ hair, “sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	5. Fur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stealing from Royalty is punishable by death.
> 
> Louis starts over, doing his best to keep his hands at his sides  
> but he is hungry and he tries stealing from the wrong Royal.
> 
> Harry is King of Arizella, he needs a Queen and who better than an omega on the run from death?  
> Louis will learn to become the perfect Queen -the perfect fake Queen, but only for a few months.
> 
> A fake lover, a fake Queen, but a real bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ta-da

                 “Mm,” Louis stirred softly, feeling the fur pressed to his cheek. He stretched his legs, curling his toes into the mattress. The omega blinked at the long window, rubbing his eyes at the dark sky.

                “You are awake.”

                Louis sat up, fur to his chest. He looked Harry up and down, half-dressed in black pants. “Yes.” He brushed his fingers down the soft fur, pressing his face into it. “Thank you –for allowing me to sleep here.”

                Harry grabbed his shirt off the bed, “it is early, sleep.”

                Louis nodded, “where –are you going?”

                “Out.” Harry walked to a chair, sitting, before grabbing his shoes. He tugged them on then stood. “Today we will have a practice run.” He walked to his bed, “You will show me what you’ve learned, if you’ve learned nothing –you will go back in chains, real ones.”

                Louis swallowed hard, “I do not want them back on.”

                “Then make sure you practice well with Niall.” He grabbed a coat before going to the door, “sleep –when you wake, greet Niall.”

                Louis sat up, “may I keep this –in my room?”

                Harry looked at the fur, “no, it is mine, it stays in my bed.”

                Louis frowned, sleepy, “it is soft.”

                “Then we will find you fur.” Harry opened the door, “goodbye.”

                The omega rubbed his eye, “…bye…”

-

                “Good morning, Queen.” Niall bowed before walking to the end of the bed. “How have you slept?”

                “Well,” Louis yawned, “what is this?” He squinted at Niall, “why are you being –talking different?”

                “Our King has advised me that today will be your first official training day. Today you will be treated just as a Queen would –you will show our King how much you have learned.”

                Louis scrunched his brows together, “I have learned nothing.”

                Niall took a deep breath, licking his lips, “then our King will put chains on you –again, this time chains that will not come off.”

                Louis looked down, “where is he?”

                “Our King has been out for the morning, you will start by showering.” He walked around the side, holding out a hand, “up you go.”

                Louis held onto the fur with one hand and Niall’s with the other. He stepped onto the floor slowly, “this is –odd.”

                “You are not making it any easier.” Niall refrained from rolling his eyes, “you will bathe and then Liam will come and dress you.” He glanced at the fur, “you may leave that.”

                “I wish to take it to my room.”

                “If that is what you wish,” Niall sighed, “come –I will bathe you.”

                “I can bathe myself.” Louis set the fur down, releasing Niall’s hand. “I will be fine –hey!”

                Niall pulled him, “listen, omega, you are annoying me. I will bathe you because it is my job.”

                Louis growled, “let me go –now!”

                Niall released him, “I am done with you –do as you wish.” He walked out of the room and a cold sensation slithered down his spine.

                Louis took two steps before running into the hall, “fine –okay!” He threw up his hands, “okay!”

                Niall spun around, “wash yourself, thief!”

                “I can wash myself –that is all I am saying!” Louis groaned, “How incompetent would I be to not know how to wash myself?”

                “I do what is told of me! I do not argue, I just do! If my King told me to walk off a building –I do it!”

                “You all are stupid,” Louis spat. “Brainwashed stupid by an awful wolf in sheep’s clothing! He is kind when he wishes to be kind but he will hurt his own people? That –that is your King! He is willing to hurt you because you do not do what he wants you to do! I see –I see now, you are brainwashed! All of you are willing to die for a being who could care less for you!” Louis retracted at the slap across his cheek. He lifted a hand to it, shocked more at the sound than at the numb feeling.

                “You ignorant, vile, disgusting omega.” Niall stepped closer, “I have half-a-mind to rip you in two, my King would not even flinch if I did.” He growled, making Louis step back. “You do not know me, every being in this home was trained by him –I will send your body parts in a box back to your trash state!” Niall put a finger to Louis’ forehead, “speak foully of my King again and you will not wake up tomorrow.” He snorted, “Go bathe yourself then, Queen, since you are competent.”

-

                “Niall,” Zayn licked his lips, shutting the door behind him, “did you hit him –his cheek is swollen.”

                Niall crossed his arms, clenching his jaw, “I slapped him.”

                Zayn looked down, “why would you do that?”

                Niall swallowed, looking out the window, “I do not like him –I do not like his mouth.” He huffed, “he is not a Queen –he will never be one. He has an attitude –look at where he is from. Wereborn is full of barbarians… I do not like when he speaks so freely of our King –the alpha that spared his life.” Niall crossed his arms, “he is a street rat.”

                “Liam is a street rat.”

                Niall turned his head quickly, eyes wide, “watch your mouth.”

                Zayn tilted his head, “I found Liam on the streets –he is a street rat.”

                Niall approached him, hands fisted, “Liam is nothing like that omega –you are supposed to be his alpha-”

                Zayn closed the gap between them, forehead pressed to Niall’s, “I think the one who needs to watch their mouth is you, omega.” He cut his eyes, “you will not forget that my teeth marks are scarred deep into your flesh as well.” Niall bowed his head in respect. “Do not put another hand on Louis, Niall. He has not threatened our King, he has not hurt him and you have no right to put a hand on him.”

                Niall whimpered, “Yes, alpha.”

                “Liam is a street rat –my street rat. I found him, dirty and bruised and I cleaned him –we helped him. Liam would not speak, he would not eat and we did not think he would come around but he did.” The alpha grabbed his chin, lifting it, “do your job and nothing more.”

                Niall’s bottom lip wobbled but he nodded, “yes, alpha.”

                Zayn shook his head softly, “do not cry.”

                “Okay…”

                The alpha sighed, pressing a kiss to his forehead, “my beautiful omega, I adore you but I cannot forget my place.”

                Niall leaned closer, “stop ignoring us –please.”

                Zayn stepped back, “stop taking your frustration out on Louis.” He turned around, “Harry has arrived, greet him and explain what happened.”

                Niall sucked in his bottom lip, “yes, alpha.”

-

                “Lord,” Harry removed his coat, “what has happened to your face?”

                Louis was curled up on Harry’s bed, “I was slapped.”

                “Hm, I am not surprised at the least.” He sat, “have you practiced?”

                “No.” Louis pulled his knees up, “Niall slapped me.”

                “What could you have done,” Harry removed one shoe, “for him to slap you?”

                Louis pouted, “Say bad things about you.”

                “I see,” Harry removed his second shoe, “well, we cannot have that.”

                “Where did you go?”

                “Should you not be more concerned that your face is swollen?”

                Louis rubbed his cheek, shrugging, “it did not hurt.”

                “Make sure you put ice on it, you cannot be seen with an imperfection.”

                Louis made a face, “I have seen plenty of Queens, with plenty of imperfections.”

                Harry rubbed his eyes, “my Queen will not have one or my Queen may leave.” He looked to the door when it was knocked on, “enter.”

                “My King,” Niall bowed and then to Louis, “My Queen.”

                Harry sat back, “Niall, good afternoon.”

                “Good afternoon, your Majesty.” He kept his head down, “I –have come to greet you…and –apologize.”

                “Niall, Louis is to be shown to the public in a week. I need there not be a mark –a visible mark, on him when he is out with me, do you understand?”

                “Yes, sir.”

                “Louis,” Harry rolled his neck, “I do not care what you say about me, but if you cannot cooperate with Niall, I will find another being to work with you.”

                Louis rolled his eyes, “please do.”

                “Yes, of course –Niall, please dial Wereborn, ask for their assistant.”

                “No!” Louis sat up, “stop it!”

                “Did you change your mind, omega?”

                Louis glared at him, “you are awful.”

                Harry smiled, “So awful that you wish to live in my Kingdom –oh.” He stood, stretching, “I must be the worst.”

                Niall kept his head down when Harry approached him, “Niall, please leave the house today.”

                The blonde’s head shot up, “wha –what?”

                “I do not want you home today.”

                Louis climbed off the bed slowly, “it –is fine, he does not have to leave…”

                “Oh, please, do not think so highly of yourself, omega.” Harry took a deep breath, grabbing Niall’s face in two hands, “babysitting is draining, I am sure.”

                “Hey!”

                “Go out, breathe.”

                Niall sniffled, “yes, sir.”

                “I am not asking you to leave, omega, only to enjoy Arizella –that is all.”

                Niall smiled softly, “thank you, sir.”

                Harry winked, “take Liam along.” He glanced back at Louis, “I will deal with –that.”

                “I am right here –I am standing right here.”

                Harry closed his eyes, “May the Elements be in my favor.”

-

                “Sit,” Harry pulled out the dining chair for Louis. “You will sit to the right of me.” He sat at the head of the table, “keep your legs closed, feet to the floor.”

                Louis frowned, “I am short.”

                “Figure it out.” Harry removed the napkin off the table, “have you eaten?”

                “No…”

                “Nor are you dressed, which makes sense why you were slapped.” Harry sighed, laying the napkin on his lap. “Do as I am.”

                Louis shuffled to grab his napkin, carefully laying it over his lap. He stared at the bowl of white soup, waiting for a reprimand.

                “How did we meet?” Harry grabbed a spoon, dipping into his soup. “Hm?”

                Louis looked up slowly, “pardon?”

                “How did you and I meet, omega?” He motioned to Louis’ food, “eat.”

                Louis looked down at the spoons, licking his lips. He slowly reached out for one, glancing at Harry’s spoon to make sure he was grabbing the correct one.

                “You are correct, omega, do not doubt yourself.” He grabbed the wine off the table, “do you drink?”

                Louis held the spoon in a hard grip, “what is happening?”

                Harry poured himself a glass, “I am asking you a question.”

                Louis blinked quickly, “I do not.”

                “Well,” Harry poured him a small glass, “you will learn to.” He set the bottle down, “how did we meet?”

                “I –I tried stealing from you…”

                Harry moved the glass away from his mouth, “if you say that when we are in front of beings, I will kill you without hesitation.”

                “Oh,” Louis put the spoon down, “this is –fake?”

                “Everything we are doing is fake.” The alpha took a sip, “You are a thief and thieves are typically liars –so you may make up how we met.”

                “I –am not a liar.”

                “You were traveling through Arizella –by yourself –you come from Wereborn but decided that you wanted more for yourself. You are an artist, no?”

                “I am.”

                “An artist from Wereborn, traveling –you came to the Castle asking for assistance and I offered you work. We fell in love. Good?”

                Louis pouted, “Yes?”

                “I should not receive a question when I have asked a question.”

                “I just –what if someone tells the Royals in Wereborn? Then I will be called a thief.”

                “There is a reason that you only know so little of Arizella; the same reason the other states know so little. Wereborn’s news is Gilden’s news, Arizella’s new is Arizella’s news. I only trade with Wereborn, we do not share information.” He grabbed Louis’ glass, “when you are offered a drink, drink it –even if it is a sip.”

                Louis grabbed the glass with both hands, sipping it. He licked his lips, “it is bad.”

                “You have never had wine?”

                “No.”

                Harry leaned back, drinking, “where is your family?”

                Louis took another sip, “in Wereborn.”

                “They also worked for your King?”

                “No, only me.”

                “Because you are an artist.”

                “Yes,” Louis shivered at the bitter taste, “may I stop drinking it?”

                Harry smirked, “you may.” He closed his eyes, “how did we meet?”

                “We –I left Wereborn –to make more for myself?” Louis squinted, “I am an artist and I work for you.”

                Harry opened his eyes, “for a thief, you are an awful liar. It must be believable.”

                Louis picked up his spoon, moving around his soup, “why do you not live in the castle?”

                “Curious.” Harry sat up, “because I do not. If asked, we live in that castle and in this home. It is going to be more accepted that we would want privacy.”

                Louis took two bites before puckering his lips, “is that all I have to do?”

                “No,” The alpha snorted, “you are to be a Queen, you are even more important than I. You are to meet with people, alone –you are to solve problems, talk to our beings, love our beings.”

                “Our beings?”

                “The only way you will learn is if you believe you are a Queen. Beginning today we are a couple, soon to mate –soon bond.”

                Louis touched the back of his neck, “does it hurt –a lot?”

                Harry pressed his lips together, “you should have asked these questions before you said yes.” He ran his fingers through his hair, “I cannot take you in public.” Harry bit his lip, staring Louis down, “you have learned nothing.”

                Louis shook his head, “I –I did –I did learn something.”

                “This is ridiculous.”

                “I have –well –how did you expect me to learn? You were never there!”

                “Niall was teaching you, was he not?”

                “To sit and eat –walk and talk! That is all!”

                “And you walk the same and you talk the same –little class, little education.” Harry chewed on his cheek, "another week and I will train you. I wanted at least two weeks before the festival-”

                “A festival?”

                “Do not interrupt.” Harry rubbed his temple, “It is a festival in honor of our Elements. It is extremely important. I wanted Arizella to meet you two weeks before but we will make it one.” Harry leaned closer, “if you do not learn something, with me teaching you, you will not have another opportunity to learn, omega.”

                Louis put both hands on his lap, “find my bunny.”

                “Did you hear anything I just said?”

                “If –if you find Thumb then I will –do well.”

                Harry rolled his eyes, “insatiable.” He at back, “I will find your rabbit and I expect results –I love rabbit soup.”

                Louis’ head shot up, “you will not dare.”

                Harry raised a brow, “test me, omega.”

-

                “Arizella was deemed its own state over 500 years ago. We have pushed for modernization while never forgetting our wolf heritage.” Louis quickly wrote down Harry’s words. “Arizella was deemed the capital of Gilden, seeing as it is the largest state with the best economy. I have strived for perfection –I have worked hard and bled for my state so, no, I do not find any being worthy to rule beside me.”

                Louis nodded, scribbling it down. “Then-”

                “But, my people do not see it this way. They see me as lonely and incapable without an omega –which is a joke, but I will not deny my people. Those beings staying happy is my duty as a King.” He pointed at Louis, “and your duty as a Queen.”

                The omega flipped the paper over, “…duty as Queen…” He looked up, “Will I need to do speeches?”

                “You will need to write them as well.” He sat in the chair opposite to Louis, “look at me.”

                Louis frowned but did, “yes?”

                “You are important,” Harry smiled gently, cupping Louis’ face. “So important to me, to this –to us. You, Louis, are small in the scheme of all of this chaos but your worth is greater than any of it.”

                Louis’ lips parted slightly, leaning into the touch. He swallowed hard, “t-thank you…”

                Harry rubbed his thumb over Louis’ cheekbone, “I meant nothing that I said.” He smiled, “but you felt good and you believed me.” He stood, “and that is how you will address our beings.”

                Louis put his hand to his cheek, “that was cruel.”

                “I do not care.” Harry put his hands behind his back, “You will love them, this is the most important thing you will take from being Queen. Love them more than you love yourself and if you do not love yourself, then love them as if you did.” He lifted a finger, “I will be an elder asking for help.” Harry stopped smiling, “Queen, my crops –they die no matter what I do… I know you are busy and I am sorry for asking but –is there any way that you or the King may help?”

                Louis blinked slowly before shaking his head, “oh –oh you are asking me?”

                Harry closed his eyes, “yes…Queen.” He breathed, “Help.”

                “Uh, yes –of course.” Louis stood, “what –how –why are they dying, sir?”

                “I do not know, if you could come to the farm to see the issue.”

                “Uh, yes –yes I can?”

                “Can you?”

                “Yes?”

                “But you have a meeting in five minutes and must be to lunch in an hour.” Harry turned his head, “when will you come see my crops?”

                “Tomorrow?”

                “But tomorrow you are busy and the next day. Maybe you can come by in a week or so.”

                “Uh okay?”

                “But by then my crops will all have died, then what?”

                Louis put both hands in his hair, “I do not know –I do not know if you are the elder or the King –I am confused!”

                “That is when you call Council.” Harry grabbed a book off the table, throwing it in Louis’ lap.

                “Ow,” Louis held it up, “it is heavy.”

                “That book is hand written, by me. It has the names of every being in Council and our Military.” He leaned against the desk, “you tell the elder you are very sorry and promise to have a being from council sent out to help. If you promise, you must fulfil it, which means your memory must be keen. I do not forget names, I do not forget faces and neither will you.”

                “It is impossible to remember everyone’s name.”

                “It is only impossible because you are saying so. Say it is possible and it will be.” Harry crossed his arms, “If you cannot solve the problem then and there, do not try to. You will fail and that means you fail them. If you ask a being from council to go and they fail to go, then they have failed you as Queen, me as King, and our beings.” He shook his head, “and it is not tolerated in Arizella.”

                Louis licked his lips, “okay…”

                “Arizella’s children are full of spirit and happiness and it will stay that way forever. I do not care about whether you want children or whether I do, we love children and we are considering it. I do not care if you hate them, you love them. If there were no base to a building, it would collapse. Even if the smallest nail was not in place, the building will eventually fall. Arizella’s children are the base and they will eventually grow and we must make sure that they are secure.” Harry nodded once, “understand?”

                “Yes.”

                “Children go to school, they explore, they learn. Wereborn’s education level is very different from ours. Our youngest are grades above other states. Our education is top of the line so it is important that yours is as well. I cannot have a child outshine our Queen, do you understand?”

                “Yes.” Louis rubbed his hands together, “I –am bad at reading and writing.”

                Harry glanced down at Louis’ incorrect spelling and hand writing, “I can tell.”

                “I –did not go to school. It is expensive in Wereborn.” Louis sniffled, “I am not very good at math either.”

                “Niall will become your tutor and you will learn because that omega is brilliant.”

                Louis nodded, “okay…”

                “Whether you are here for a few months or even a day, when you are showed to the public, you must act the part.” He rolled his neck, “I am exhausted.” Harry rolled his shoulder, “does Wereborn accept the Elements?”

                “Yes, of course.” Louis rubbed his arm, “I do not know a lot but I understand them.”

                “What are they?”

                “Water, Air, Fire, and Earth.”

                “In order?”

                Louis pouted, “I do not know.”

                “Remember this, Water for cleansing, Air for communication, Earth is growth, and Fire is passion –do not forget this.”

                “Water,” Louis stuck out his tongue, writing each down, “Air, Earth, and Fire.” He smiled, “got it.”

                “You can paint, this is good. Wereborn’s jewels are its artists. Are you any good?”

                Louis half-snorted, “I am the best artist from Wereborn.”

                “I want you to begin painting, our beings will want to see your work eventually. Give all your purchase needs to Zayn and they will be bought.”

                “Does your Council know of me?”

                “No one but the beings in this house know who you are and it will stay this way.” Harry squeezed his eyes shut when his head thumped. “Why do you sleep in the flesh?”

                Louis shrugged, tapping his pencil against the paper, “I am not good at transformation, I did not go to school for them.”          

                “Become good at them because during the festival you will need to transform.”

                Louis rubbed his throat, “what is the festival?”

                “We give thanks to the Elements and we ask for blessing, it is as important as full moon.”

                “Oh.” Louis nodded, “wow.”

                “Yes, so,” He looked Louis up and down, “start practicing.”

                “What if someone tries to kill me?”

                Harry made a face, “what?”

                “If someone poisons me?”

                “Why would someone try to poison you?”

                “Beings tried killing our Queen several times.”

‘               Harry shook his head, “barbarians –you would have to be awful and before my beings could get to you, my family would –never ask me that again.”

                “Am I allowed to walk outside while I am Queen?”

                “Yes.”

                “Am I allowed to eat whatever I like?”

                “Yes –I would hope you have manners when you eat.”

                Louis thought, “May I go to the castle to see it?”

                “You may, after you are introduced.”

                “Why do you not live there?”

                “You have already asked this.”

                “You have not answered.” Louis crossed his legs into the chair, “I spoke to Niall-”

                “Then you do not need an explanation –when you are in public, never sit like that.”

                “Why do you hate living in it, if you have put so much work into it?”

                “Because I did not build that castle –my father had his beings build it and they were not compensated for their work, which makes them slaves and I will not live in a home built off of being’s blood.” Louis nodded slowly. “I built this home, with my hands and the help I received was compensated. I spent time and energy into redecorating that castle, making it brand new but when I try and sleep in it, I am disgusted.” He smiled, “so I choose to live in a clean home where I can rest my head without seeing blood covering the floor no matter how many times it is cleaned.”

                Louis pressed his lips together, “I –see.” He shivered, “why do you not tear it down?”

                “I ask myself that question every day that I see it.” He sighed, “Maybe because of the time it would take to rebuild –there would be no parties, no events –charities.” He yawned, “It would just be too much and the money and my beings would be confused –they would feel like I am taking from them for no reason.”

                “I understand.” Louis rubbed his eye, “may I nap?”

                “Yes, I will need one as well.” Harry kicked off the desk, “make sure it is in wolf form.”

                “Do you sleep in wolf form?”

                “Yes.” Harry opened the door, “study, we will have dinner with the entire home tonight and we will talk.”

                Louis looked down at his notes when Harry left, “Air, Water –no, Water, Air, Earth, Fire.”

                “Louis,” Liam poked his head inside, smiling. “Good afternoon, Harry has asked that I see you to your room.”

                “Okay,” Louis stood, walking to Liam. “You did not leave?”

                “Niall and I are leaving as soon as you are in bed.” He bowed, “how was your studying with our King?”

                Louis bit his lip, “he is –good at teaching.”

                “He is wonderful,” Liam smiled brightly, “I always learn from him.”

                The omega put his thumb to his lip, “He is –charming…”

                Liam snickered, “oh dear.”

                “What?”

                “I –like you, Louis, but –Harry is not someone you should fall in love with.”

                “I will not! I was only –he is still horrible.”

                “No, not at all. I meant –you, you are not his kind and,” Liam shrugged softly, “he will not love you back.”

                Louis walked passed Liam, “You cannot love back if you are not loved.”

-

                “Louis,” Harry entered the dark bedroom. “Wake up.”

                Louis turned over, groaning, “loud…”

                Harry walked closer, ripping the sheets off the bed, “you took my fur and it is time to wake up.”

                Louis growled, grabbing onto the fur when Harry pulled it. “Is it,” he sat up, snatching it. “Not rude to walk into someone’s bedroom?”

                Harry shoved him back, pulling away the fur. “I do not condone thieves.” Harry threw the fur over his shoulder, watching Louis sit back up. “And you are not in wolf form.”

                “I was –but I just transform back.” The omega huffed, “awful alpha.”

                “Obnoxious omega, do not take my things.” He crossed his arms, “Get up and get dressed.”

                “Why?”

                “So that we may find your ‘Thumb’.”

                Louis sat up on his knees, shuffling closer to the edge of the bed, “you will look for him.”

                “If he is not dead,” The King rolled his eyes, “hurry, we must prepare for dinner.”

                “Niall says rolling your eyes is not acceptable, you know.”

                “No, it is not, but this I know –I am a King. You are not and you are not allowed to roll your eyes because you will become too comfortable.” Harry tapped on his nose, “So, your highness, get up and get dressed or I will request rabbit soup for dinner.”

                Louis pouted, “When will we mate?”

                Harry chuckled, surprised, “is it so concerning?”

                “Yes.”

                Harry laughed louder, “You should not feel so excited, omega.”

                “My heat will come next month,” Louis sat down, staring at his feet. “I need to feel safe.”

                “And you do not feel safe here?”

                “I want a lock on my door.”

                “No,” Harry looked over the bed, “there is only locks on two doors in this home, mine and the basement door.” He rubbed the inner-corners of his eyes, “what is all of this?”

                Louis flopped backwards, “there are my blankets from my cave.”

                “Have they been washed?”

                “Of course not.”

                “Ugh, disgusting –absolutely disgusting.” Harry turned around, “I will not come back in this room.”

                “They are not dirty! They only look dirty!”

                “You lived in feces, your blankets are dirty.” Harry rolled his hand, “no sense of hygiene.”

-

                “What? No,” Louis stopped Harry from removing his shirt, “we will walk.”

                “We will walk? You are insane. We will not, we will run.”

                “I cannot, if I exert too much on my body, I will just transform into flesh.”

                Harry breathed, “Tomorrow, you will stayed transformed for most of the day.” He walked ahead, throwing the hooded robe over his head, “let us go.”

                Louis jogged after him, putting on his hood, “Arizella is beautiful, even at night.”

                “It is.” Harry walked fast, Louis had to keep jogging to catch up.

                “We can learn about one another, maybe –do you have any siblings?”

                “No.”

                “I do, many –all omegas.” He breathed, trying to keep up. “I started working for the King when I was young.” He looked at Harry, “do you paint?”

                “I do not.”

                “I do all types of art –any really.” Louis shivered at the wet air, “Your favorite flower is a dandelion, mine as well.”

                “Lovely.”

                “I,” Louis jogged, “I like when they blow away –when you make a wish, you know? What is your favorite color?”

                “Red.”

                “Oh, okay.” Louis stopped to catch his breath before running again. “I like –purple and yellow, red is nice. –Favorite food?”

                “I do not have one, food is food.”

                “My favorite used to be carrot soup from the castle,” He huffed, leaning on a tree, “now it is the sugar bread from downtown –it is delicious.”

                “That is not food.”

                “Yes-yes it is.” Louis ran, tripping. “Ow,” He rubbed his knee, limping after the King. “Wait, wait for me!”

                “You walk too slowly.”

                “I fell.” The omega held onto the corner of the alpha’s coat, “Is there anything you do like?"

                “Many things.”

                “Such as?”

                “Art, music –Arizella.”

                “That is nice –I love art.” Louis looked around when he heard something, “I have never been this way, is it safe?”

                “It does not matter, I will not be harmed out here.”

                “Oh, good.”

                “I never said you, I said I.”

                Louis frowned, staying closer, “do you know, you have some of my art work in your home?”

                Harry turned around swiftly, almost knocking Louis down, “what art of yours?”

                Louis caught himself, “Lord –the tea cups, they are white with blue design. There are only four in the world, I made them –the glass and the art.”

                Harry’s eyes grew, “You created those cups –you?”

                Louis blushed, “Yes, me –there is also a painting in your bedroom, it is small –by the fire place.” He rubbed his knee, “the one of the sky. It is mine.”

                “I do not believe you.”

                Louis glared, growling, “I do not care, I made them. Both of those art pieces are from Wereborn, do not insult me.” He walked in front of Harry, “I took hours to make those.”

                Harry grabbed him, “hours?” He cut his eyes, “the cups alone should have taken days –it is impossible.”

                Louis snatched his arm away, “it is impossible if you say it is impossible –say it is possible, your Majesty.”

                Harry snorted, “Oh, please.”

                “I am a great artist, the best artist and no one will tell me otherwise.”

                “A thief capable of such art is still a thief.”

                “Then it only means that I am rare. It means I am special.” Louis kicked a stone, “I will paint you something even without brushes and it will look just as beautiful, you will see.”

                Harry smirked, “your personality is odd. Submissive and then dominate, you remind me of my omegas.”

                “They are not yours, they are Zayn’s.”

                “They are not supposed to be.”

                “Maybe that is why Niall seems to have tree trunks stuck so far up his ass.” Louis sniffed the air, smelling around. “Because he is unhappy without his alpha.”

                “That is not my problem.”

                “It is supposed to be, you are a King –their savior.” Louis hugged himself, “why can they not be together –in your home?” He shrugged, “it will not be harmful as long as the public does not see them, right?”

                “If they went out, they will not be able to show affection –one day Zayn is with Liam and the other he is with Niall. If one goes through heat, he will need to tend to him and then the other. It will not work.”

                “Well, it is sort of like,” Louis looked up, “when you roll your eyes at home. The beings may think whatever they wish, you will still roll your eyes at home. Arizella beings do not need to know all of your business –nor must they act so judgmental.” He looked back at Harry, “but beings follow their Royals –if their Royals do not accept it, then they will not.”

                “A triad is immoral, others will not take us seriously.”

                “Arizella’s news is Arizella’s news, not Gilden’s –it may do Gilden good knowing someone is accepting.”

                “It will not.”

                “And? Arizella’s economy will not drop, Arizella’s buildings will not crumble –if they are your family, treat them as such.”

                “I treat my family with nothing but love.” Harry spoke warningly, “you know nothing of what you speak, omega.”

                “I do not know what a family is like, a real one, but I’ve seen families and they are usually happy –‘your’ omegas are not currently happy –neither is your guard. You said it yourself, your people must be happy first.” Louis shook his head, “I just think that it is not so bad, maybe it is even better. You have two beings to love and whom love you –many do not have one.”

                Harry grabbed Louis before he tripped, “hurry, it will rain soon.”

                Louis nodded, “okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	6. Texture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stealing from Royalty is punishable by death.
> 
> Louis starts over, doing his best to keep his hands at his sides  
> but he is hungry and he tries stealing from the wrong Royal.
> 
> Harry is King of Arizella, he needs a Queen and who better than an omega on the run from death?  
> Louis will learn to become the perfect Queen -the perfect fake Queen, but only for a few months.
> 
> A fake lover, a fake Queen, but a real bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long while
> 
> I will try sooo hard to do a double update next time.  
> I work alot and I am sorry

Louis sniffed the air, “this way!”

                Harry rolled his eyes for the thirtieth time, “you have said this already.”

                “But this time it is right!” Louis pointed at a group of trees, “it is past here.”

                The King sighed loud, “it was past here the sixth time.” He pointed behind them, “and past there the tenth.” He shook his head, “you are lost and you cannot smell your cave because it has already been occupied.”

                “No!” Louis groaned, stomping forward, “no, it has not!”

                Harry looked up, “it is going to rain and I do not wish to get wet. We have missed dinner with the house because of your stubbornness. ”

                Louis frowned, touching the tree, “please, I know it is here. –You found me, was it not here?”

                “No, it was not. I tried telling you which direction it was in but you told me I was wrong.” Harry crossed his arms, “and now we are lost and we are leaving –if you are not, I am.” He dipped his head before turning around. Harry stopped in place when Louis whined, “someone come from the bushes and strike me dead.”

                Louis hugged himself, sniffling, “I do not want to leave.” He wiped his eyes, “we have to find him.”

                “What have I become?” Harry walked away, “it is night and I am wandering in a forest while my bed awaits me at home. I am a King –wandering a forest –for a rabbit? Surely I am losing my mind –right?” He kept walking, ignoring Louis’ cries.

                “Wait!” Louis sobbed, running after him. He whimpered, grabbing onto Harry’s coat, “I will be killed out here.” He looked around quickly, shuffling closer to Harry’s warmth.

                “You may look for him tomorrow –alone.”

                “You said I could die out here.”

                “Put me out of my misery.” Harry stopped, Louis bumping into his back. He snatched his coat, throwing it over Louis’ body. “Show yourself.”

                Louis shivered when three wolves crawled out of the bushes. He clutched his own robe, leaning into Harry.

                Harry lowered his eyes, “we are passing through.”

                One slowly transformed, standing up tall, “You are not allowed out here.”

                Harry raised a brow, “says who?”

                The wolf looked around, “says I.”

                The King smiled, “we are passing through, move.”

                The wolf glanced at Louis, “he is not Royalty –I cannot kill you, but I can kill him.”

                Louis hid his face in Harry’s side, sniffing him, “mm…”

                Harry tilted his head, “killing me is one thing –killing my Queen,” He grinned, “I will have all of you burned alive in a pit.”

                The wolf growled low, stepping aside, “leave and do not come back –unless he has a Royal mark, he will be killed.”

                Harry stepped away from Louis and the omega whined. He looked back, “just a moment, my love.” The King stepped into the wolf’s space, “I think you are confused.” The wolf stood up straighter when Harry leaned in, whispering, “I do not care if I kiss babies and shake hands –I do not care if I smile and act kind.” He growled deep in his chest, “You will not threaten me and you will not threaten my soon-to-be.” He swiftly grabbed the wolf’s face, squeezing it painfully, cracking his jaw. Harry stepped back when the alpha screamed, transforming back.

                “Louis,” Harry opened his robe, “come, darling.”

                Louis ran under his robe, wrapping his body around Harry’s long torso.

                “Move aside.” He kissed Louis’ forehead when the omega started shaking. “It will rain soon.” Harry ignored the howls and growls. “You all should take cover.”

-

                Louis rubbed his eye, stuck to Harry’s side, “may we speak now?”

                “Yes.”

                Louis blinked at the house that came into focus, “you –were so fast.”

                “I am fast.”

                “And what if they would have attacked us?”

                “They would have all been killed,” Harry walked faster when a raindrop fell. He covered Louis more when the rain fell a little harder. “We must hurry.” Louis hugged Harry tighter when the heavy gate opened for them.

                “Zayn.” Harry walked to the door, uncovering Louis once they were under the covering.

                “Sir.”

                Louis blinked quickly when the alpha seemed to appear from the air.

                “If Louis is to step out of this house, you will follow him.”

                “Yes sir.”

                Harry opened the door, “dismissed.” He motioned Louis inside first, “did you get wet?”

                Louis shook his head, untying the robe, “no.” He pouted, “I am sorry I got us in trouble.”

                “If you go to that forest without me, you will die –this is not a warning, you will.”

                Louis nodded quickly, “Okay.”

                Harry sighed, removing his wet robe, “I will shower –you should as well.”

                Niall quickly came down the stairs, “My King.” He clasped his hands together, head bowed. “You took so long –I tried to sleep but I wanted to make sure you were home.”

                “So kind, omega.” Harry smiled, patting Niall’s cheek. “Did you enjoy your day with Liam?”

                “Yes sir,” Niall blushed, “we decided to stay in.”

                “There is nothing wrong with that.” Harry looked back at Louis who stood lonely, “Louis.”

                Louis played with his robe, “yes?”

                “Greet Niall.”

                “Hello, Niall.”

                Niall bowed his head, “my Queen.”

                Louis lowered his head, “Harry.”

                “Yes?”

                He pouted, “May I sleep with you?”

                Harry squinted at him, “you may.” He held out a hand for Louis who ran to it. “Niall, sleep –tell Liam I said goodnight.”

                “Yes sir. Goodnight, my King –my Queen.”

                Louis whispered a small ‘goodnight’, squeezing Harry’s hand. He kept close to Harry’s side, stepping in the room first when Harry prompted him. Louis stared at the bed, “I am scared to be alone.”

                “No one will harm you in this home.” Harry threw his robe in the waste basket, “this is why you should listen.” He turned around, “this Kingdom is mine –I can travel to any territory in Arizella without a harm coming to me. You are unknown –you cannot. Arizella is seen as perfect, it does not mean it is.” Harry peeled off his shirt, “if you go looking for that rabbit on your own, you will be killed.” He tossed his shirt in with the robe, “and if not that, it will be worse.”

                Louis turned his feet inward, “I –I can fight –I,” He sniffled, “I am just frightened.”

                Harry sighed, “go to bed, I will shower.”

                Louis shuffled to Harry’s bed, climbing in fully dressed. “What if they followed us?”

                “They did not.”

                “But you hurt him, what if he comes back?”

                “Then he will die.”

                Louis laid back, staring at the artwork along the ceiling. He took a deep breath, keeping his mind busy by following the lines. When the shower turned on Louis got up and ran to his room. He quickly scooped up his new paints and a canvas, running back. He tripped into the room, slamming the door shut and locking it. The omega pulled all the paint back into his arms, waddling closer to the bathroom door.

                Louis laid the canvas down, opening one tube of red paint. He placed four dots of paint onto the canvas and closed the lid. The small omega held up two fingers on each hand, dragging the bright paint down. Louis hadn’t seen colors so nice since he worked at the castle.

                The omega looked up at the alpha when the door opened. He frowned, “I am anxious.”

                “I have said nothing.” Harry tightened the towel on his waist, squatting. “What are you painting?”

                Louis scooted a little closer to the alpha’s leg, “I do not know.” He made a loop with both fingers, pulling them away. The omega whined when Harry put a hand on the back of his head. “I do not want to paint.”

                “Then why would you bring your paint?”

                Louis closed his eyes when the back of his neck was scratched lightly, “will you sleep?”

                “I will read before I sleep.” He pulled Louis’ head back gently, running a hand down the omega’s face. “They would not dare come to my home.”

                Louis nodded slowly.

                “Paint, I will read.” Harry stood, going to his bed.

                Louis stared at the lines on his canvas while Harry dressed. He was not sure what he was painting, Louis always focused when he painted. Rarely did he ever paint abstract. He liked creating art that did not need so much thought –to paint abstract was not easy. It was a lot of stepping back and coming closer –laying down –abstract art welcomed texture and Louis never had enough paint to create art like that.

                Louis opened the blue, dotting over the top of the red lines. He used both hands to drag down the color several times until both colors turned purple. Louis frowned, looking over his shoulder at the alpha. “May I paint on the bed?”

                “No.”

                He turned back to his canvas, staring at the purple looped lines. Louis looked back again, “please?”

                “No.”

                The omega moaned, wiping his fingers on the white board. He picked up his things messily, wobbling over to Harry’s side of them bed. He ran back to recover two paints before kneeling beside the alpha’s tall bed. Harry looked down at him, “why are you so fearful?”

                “I have not ran for my life just to die.” Louis sulked, looking up, “alphas are terrifying.”

                “I am terrifying?”

                “You are terrible.”

                Harry chuckled softly, touching the top of Louis’ head, “I can assure you that you are much worse.” Louis glared at him but did not bother to shoo Harry’s hand away. He grabbed a different color, biting his lip when Harry’s finger tips massaged the back of his head. “Paint, omega, I am here.”

                Louis rubbed his nose with his wrist, sitting up on his knees a little more. He painted quietly while the alpha read, the only sound came from Harry’s dresser clock.

                Louis blinked at his line painting a few times, not happy with it but also impressed by the paints.

                “What is it?”

                Louis looked up quickly, going red, “what?”

                Harry closed his book, “what have you painted?”

                Louis shrugged softly, looking back down, “I do not know –it is nothing.”

                “Is it finished?”

                Louis shrugged again, “I do not want to add anything else.”

                “Then it is finished.” Harry set the book down, “it is time for bed.”

                Louis mewled softly but nodded. He picked up his things, running them to the lounge chair in the room. He ran back to the bed, stopping when Harry raised a hand. “Wash your hands and shower.”

                Louis tilted his head, “I already have showered.”

                “We went walking –you are to be Queen. Cleanliness is important.” Harry spun his finger, “shower.”

                Louis sat on the floor, “I will sleep here.”

                Harry stood off the bed, squatting, “I will be here when you exit.”

                Louis shook his head, “there is a window in that bathroom.”

                “Has someone hurt you before you were here?”

                “I lived in Wereborn –the beings are cruel. They always try to hurt anyone who is smaller –I learned to run fast… they cannot follow you home if you are fast.” Louis pulled his knees to his chest, “I will not shower.”

                Harry cupped his face in one hand, “I will shower you because I will not have a filthy Queen.”

                Louis groaned delicately, “I do not smell.”

                “You are covered in paint.”

                “But I do not smell.” Harry sniffed him, lifting Louis’ arm. Louis swatted at him, giggling, “Stop it!”

                “Mm, you smell awful.”

                “I do not.”

                Harry nodded, “but I say you do –come.” He stood Louis up in one motion, “shower, transform and sleep.” Harry dragged him to the bathroom, tugging harder when Louis grabbed the door handle. “Remove your clothes.”

                Louis cut his eyes at the window, “I heard something.”

                Harry rolled his eyes, pulling off Louis’ shirt, “my hearing excels yours in every way.” The alpha pulled him closer by the front of his pants, “I hear nothing but your loud breathing.”

                Louis put his smaller hands on Harry’s biceps, looking around while stepping out of his pants. He shivered at the cool air, “were they homeless?”

                “No, that was a Clan – a very small one.” He gave Louis’ body a once-over, turning him around. “Hm, you still have many scars.”

                “Thanks to your best guard.” Louis leaned back against Harry, staring hard at the window.

                Harry sniffed at Louis’ scent gland, kissing it softly, “Arizella does not tolerate thieves.”

                Louis closed his eyes, “their Queen will be a thief.”

                “Their Queen,” He wrapped both hands over Louis’ stomach, “will shut up.”

                Louis tilted his head back, “awful alpha.”

                “Obnoxious omega,” Harry smiled, “and an omega that stinks –shower, now.”

                Louis held his hands over his crotch while Harry turned the shower on. He stepped inside, eyes low in suspicion. “Sit there.”

                Harry followed Louis’ finger to the toilet, “excuse me?”

                “Sit right there and do not move.” Louis closed the curtain quickly, starting to wash immediately.

                The alpha looked from the curtain to the toilet before walking out of the room.

                “Hello?”

                “Shower.”

                “Do not leave!” Louis threw the curtain open, “please!”

                The alpha sighed loudly, walking back into the bathroom. He plopped onto the toilet, “why? I should have just –dealt with the ridicule. I should have just worked harder –I do not need an omega to make me strong. To make me happy.” Harry took a deep breath, “I could have provided more.”

                “What?”

                The alpha groaned for ten seconds, “I cannot deal with your paranoid-neediness.”

                Louis poked his head out of the shower, “sh.”

                Harry yawned, “My family does not like you –I do not. You do not wish to learn-”

                “I do!” Louis whined, “I wrote my notes!”

                “What are the Elements –in order?”

                Louis frowned, wiping his wet face. “Air…” He bit his lip in thought, “Air and –Water.” He closed his eyes, “Water and –Fire and Earth.”

                “Good job.”

                Louis smiled, “really?”

                “On your failure.” Harry rubbed his eyes, “Water, Air, Earth, Fire. I taught you earlier and you have already forgot.”

                “Just –a mistake.”

                “What do they mean?”

                “I –Water is –wet.”

                “What?” Harry stood up, “you are just –you –I am leaving.”

                “It is!” Louis sobbed, turning off the water and running after him, “it is wet!”

-

                “You’ve wet the floor –and most likely bruised your hip.”

                Louis curled into Harry’s chest while the alpha dried off his body. He whined when Harry ruffled the large towel over his hair, “Stop it.”

                The alpha lifted his chin, “you’ve wet the floor –you stop it.”

                Louis grumbled, leaning closer as Harry continued. He gripped the opening of the King’s robes, snuggling his nose into the space in the front. Harry ran the soft material over Louis’ ears gently, “it is time to sleep.”

                The omega was half-way there, face stuck to the alpha’s bare skin. “Okay.”

                “You are very touchy,” Harry ran his thumbs down Louis’ spine, nudging Louis’ head to the side to kiss his neck. “Mm, it is sad.”

                Louis’ nodded tiredly, lips parted, “okay…”

                Harry chuckled, “and tired –although you act quite high and mighty, you require many things.” Louis shoved Harry away weakly only getting picked up. He laid his head on the alphas shoulder, arms hanging loosely at his sides. “You will not go back to that forest, especially not at night. You appear strong omega, but now,” Harry laid him on the large bed, seeing he took up no space. “I see a very sleepy Queen.”

                Louis arched up, catching Harry’s shifting eyes. The omega made tiny whimpering noises, rolling onto his stomach. Harry touched the back of his thigh, squeezing it, “you are to transform.” He closed his eyes at the change in Louis’ breath, signaling he was asleep. The King covered him slowly, grabbing the fur that hung off the headboard. He set part of it on Louis’ cheek, smirking when the omega snatched it close.

                “Oh, you lying omega.” Harry leaned down, listening to Louis’ breathing that changed again. “With hidden talents.”

                The way Louis stayed still and the way he controlled his breathing was impressive and Harry will not lie and say it did not impress him.

-

                “My King,” Liam bowed upon entering the room. “Please excuse me.”

                Harry welcomed him in with a hand, closing his book, “it is fine. Good morning, Liam.”

                Liam smiled, standing up right, “I have Louis’ gown completely done. I know you wished to see it.”

                “Where is Louis –he was gone when I woke but I did not care to find him.”

                “I understand my King,” Liam smiled. “He is with Niall, he has asked him to teach him the order of the Elements.”

                Harry raised a brow, “I see. Show me the gown.”

                Liam set it down, removing the plastic around it. The omega held it up proudly, head bowed, as Harry stood up from his bed. “My King.”

                “Beautiful Liam,” Harry touched over it, lifting the bottom, “absolutely stunning.” His fingers traced the thin dandelions, “such fine craftsmanship, Liam. You amaze me.”

                Liam blushed, biting back a smile, “Thank you, my King.”

                Harry touched his face, “how do you feel when you are here?”

                Liam blinked quickly, “amazing, sir. I love living here.”

                “You are not sad?”

                The omega shook his head quickly, “no, sir.” He frowned, “is something wrong, my King?”

                Harry thought for a moment, “I know you love Zayn, Liam.” Liam shuddered, shaking his head. “No, you do.”

                “No,” Liam cried, “we stopped, my –King –we –we have.”

                Harry tilted his head, “I am a King of change, you know this. I am ran by my emotions often-”

                Liam stepped back, sobbing, “My King.”

                “Omega,” Harry cooed, setting the robe down. “Why do you move away? I will not hurt you.”

                Liam held his stomach, “I do not want to leave…”

                “And you will not, Liam.” Harry reached out for him but moved back. “Still, be still.”

                Liam crouched, hugging himself, breathing hard. “I –please call Niall…”

                Harry kept an eye on the shaking omega, knowing he could calm him but decided against it. “Zayn, enter.” Harry was not surprised that the alpha was outside the door, knowing Liam was in distress. He closed his eyes, opening them again to his guard on one knee. “Zayn, Liam is troubled.” The King watched his shoulders slump. “Take him to his room, calm him down.”

                Zayn stood, going to his omega. He picked Liam up easily, “sh, my sweet omega.” The alpha kissed his shoulder, rocking Liam. “Breathe, my love.”

                Harry lowered his head, closing the door when Zayn walked them out. He rubbed his face, knocking his head into the door a few times. “What am I doing? What am I-”

                “Hello?”

                Harry opened the door when he felt it being pushed, “excuse you.”

                Louis crossed his arms, “Niall ran away from me and I have no idea why. I was learning to write cursive.”

                Harry sighed, slamming the door closed. He walked to his bed, rolling his eyes when Louis entered. “Your gown is there, put it on.”

                “I have already seen it and worn it.”

                “What have I just said –put it on.” Harry sat on the bed, crossing his ankles, “you did not sleep in transformation.”

                Louis removed his long-sleeve, “I fell asleep.”

                “Yes, of course.” Harry shook his head, “today, you and I will stay in the backyard for two hours in wolf form.”

                Louis put on the robe, struggling to wrap it around his torso. He went in a circle trying to grab the strings, “impossible.”

                “No, you will.”

                “Not for two hours.” Louis finally tied it, incorrectly, around his stomach. He spun in a circle, smiling, “it is very nice, I will not lie.”

                “What happened to the Louis from last night –the scared one?”

                Louis got quiet, shrugging, “it was brief.”

                “Brief huh?” Harry stood, eyeing the robe. “I see. It fits you well –Liam never fails to astonish me.”

                Louis blushed softly, “Niall said he needed to see Liam and ran…”

                “Yes, I made him cry.” Harry grabbed Louis’ hand, twirling him. “You will look beautiful when the public meets you.”

                Louis swallowed hard, “you made him cry?”

                “Unfortunately.”

                “Why?”

                “Liam is quite sensitive –I forget how to speak to him sometimes.” Harry re-tired the messy bow on the gown, “I called Zayn to retrieve him.”

                Louis’ eyes grew, “I thought –you said-”

                “Leave it.” Harry stepped back, “beautiful.”

                Louis rubbed his hot cheek again, “come with me to town –Zayn has given me my paintbrushes today but he did not say he was going.”

                “In your dreams I will go with you to town. I will be asked a hundred questions –it is not the time.”

                “But –I wish to go out, you said I could.”

                “By yourself.”

                Louis puckered his lips, curing his toes, “I do not want to go alone…”

                “Because you are still afraid.”

                “Maybe,” Louis played with his strings, “a little.”

                “Mm,” Harry sighed, “no.”

                “Come on! I do not wish to stay inside all day!”

                “You will not, because you and I are going outside.”

-

                Louis shielded his eyes from the sun, “this is not working.”

                “Because you are not trying.”

                The omega looked at the grass, kicking at it softly, “I want to go inside –it is very hot outside.”

                “Sit down or I will make you.”

                Louis sat down quickly, crossing his legs like Harry did. “It is not working.”

                “Shut up –shut up.” Harry took a deep breath, closing his eyes. “Copy me.” Louis closed one eye. “Close your eyes, Louis.”

                Louis whined but closed both, “what will this do?”

                “Hopefully make you stop talking.”

                “Awful.”

                “Sh,” Harry exhaled, “you must focus on what you want. Inside of us is power, we must harness it. Remind ourselves that we are wolves, our flesh means nothing. We are loud, strong –stop touching the grass.”

                “I do not want to do this –ow!” Louis held his knee, “you kicked me.”

                “You are annoying –listen or you may spend a night in chains.”

                Louis laid back in the grass. “Why must I transform, I like my skin –I like myself like this.”

                “Because you cannot speak when you transform –hopefully you may stay as a wolf forever.”

                Louis lifted a hand to the sky, “I wish to paint outside today.”

                “You are supposed to transform today –I will not ask you again.”

                Louis wiggled his fingers, wanting to separate the clouds. “What if I cannot transform? Why is it so wrong?”

                “I do not care as long as you are transformed during the festival!” Harry leaned over his face, angry. “You will transform.”

                “I will not.”

                “You will.”

                Louis shook his head, “I will not.”

                Harry grabbed his face hard, “you will and not another word. It has been tradition for centuries and I will not let a gross thief change that.”

                “Ow.” Louis grabbed Harry’s hand, wiggling his face away. “Ow.”

                “You are going to make me kill you.”

                Louis touched a strand of Harry’s hair, “I think it is more important that I know more about Arizella than knowing how to transform.”

                Harry fell on his back, looking at the sky. “Why am I tolerating this?”

                Louis rolled over on his stomach, head in his hands. The omega kicked his feet back and forth, “have you ever met a human?”

                Harry glanced at him, forearm across his forehead. “Why?”

                Louis shrugged, sticking out his lip, “I have heard Arizella trades with humans.”

                Harry rolled onto his side, head on one hand, “said who?”

                Louis raised a brow, “so it is true?”

                “I never said that.”

                “They are amazing,” Louis smiled slightly, “aren’t they? I admire them.”

                Harry bit his cheek, “they are strong.”

                “In Wereborn, they are hated.” Louis shook his head, “I –wish I was human.”

                Harry squinted at him, “is that why you will not change –because you want to be human?”

                “No –I never learned properly. I change when I am in danger –when I need speed. I can do more like this than I can as a wolf.” He touched the bright green grass with the tips of his fingers, “Humans are just –so fascinating. They –do not require so many rituals, needs –they are resilient and they work hard.” He smiled at nothing, “and their art –their art is incredible. I strive to paint as well as some of their artists.”

                “If you have not lied, and you have painted my tea cups, then you are better than any human artist.”

                “Oh, but their art is different.” Louis groaned, “They paint from their head. I –paint from a source. I prefer creativity over beauty.”

                Harry stared at the shivering grass, “Beauty is creativity.”

                Louis looked at him for a while before smiling. “Tell that to Wereborn’s King.”

                “You are not in Wereborn anymore.” Harry licked his lips, “and you are speaking to Arizella’s King.”

                Louis blushed hard, looking down at the grass. He bit his lip hard, hoping Harry was no longer staring at him. He looked up quickly and looked back down, “stop staring.”

                Harry snorted, “Do not tell me what to do.” He sat up, “I have things to do if you are not going to transform.”

                “Go do them.”

                “Obnoxious omega.”

                Louis pouted, looking back at Harry’s gold robe gliding through the grass. He pressed his lips together, butterflies fighting in his stomach. “…awful alpha…”

-

                “Knock, knock?” Louis peeked his head into Harry’s office, “knock-”

                Harry was sitting on his couch –with an omega –an omega Louis’ never seen before.

                The King took a minute to stand, “one moment.” He grabbed Louis by his upper arm, pulling him outside into the hall. “I said to knock before you enter my office, omega.”

                Louis frowned at the pressure on his arm, “I did! Who is that?”

                “Knocking and opening the door is not knocking!”

                “Yes it is.” Louis clenched his teeth, “ow, you are hurting me –let go.”

                “What do you want?”

                “I am ready to go out and you are not!”

                “I said I was not going anywhere with you.”

                “You said you had things to do!”

                Harry slammed him into the wall, “enough –I do not need to explain myself to you.” He shoved Louis towards the stairs, “goodbye.”

                Louis rubbed his arm, mouth agape, “I am supposed to be Queen!”

                “Oh, please.” Harry opened the door, “goodbye.”

                “Hey! I cannot go out alone!”

                Harry nodded, “you can –goodbye.”

                “Who is that!” Louis crossed his arms tightly when the door shut. “Awful, awful.” He ran downstairs, going to the front door. “I do not have money!” Louis screamed once he was outside, “ah!” He ran down the steps to the gate, “open! Open now!”

                “Excuse me.”

                Louis spun around, back slamming into the heavy gate, “What! What –what?”

                The alpha tilted his head in a squatting position, “has our King allowed you exit from our home?”

                Louis held his chest, looking down at his sandals, “yes –he says he does not care.” He looked back at the alpha, “you are one of his guards.”

                The alpha smiled, “I am.”

                “What is your name –I rarely see you.”

                “I cannot tell you that.”

                Louis swallowed hard, “why not?”

“Because only my King knows my name.”

Louis scratched his hip, “okay –do –do you have money?”

“Why do you need currency?”

“I do not have any.”

The alpha chuckled softly, standing up, “I do not currently have money. I apologize.”

Louis kicked the dirt, “do you have a twin?”

The alpha smirked, “identical.”

“Where is he?”

“Hiding.”

Louis pouted, “May you open the gate?”

“I may not but I will not stop you from leaving because you are not my priority.”

Louis turned around and began climbing the high gate. He climbed back down, staring at the alpha on the other side, “Bye.”

The alpha smiled gently, “you are sweet, omega –be safe.”

Louis sucked on his bottom lip, turning around, “hm.”

-

“My King.”

Harry threw on his robe, covering up the sleeping omega, “Zayn.”

Zayn swallowed hard, “I –I –Louis is gone.”

Harry sighed, “No surprise.”

“I was with Liam –I am sorry.”

“It is fine.”

Zayn pressed his lips together, “About Liam-”

Harry lifted a hand, “I do not wish to talk of it, Zayn –let us leave it alone for now.”

Zayn bowed, “yes sir.”

“Find Louis’ scent and follow it.” Harry walked across the room.

“Yes sir.”

“He is not to go the forest, if he resists, knock him unconscious.”

“Yes, sir.” Zayn kept his head bowed, “did something happen?”

“We encountered a Clan and if they see him again,” Harry glanced at the movement from his bed. “He is a virgin, un-bonded –I have little control of Clans. He has no Royal mark and is not of Arizella.”

“I understand, my King.”

Harry picked up Louis’ painting from the night before, turning it. “Zayn, in the small room beside Julie’s –have Liam and Niall clean it out.”

“Yes, sir.”

“All of Louis’ panting tools will go in there.” He handed Zayn the painting, “How do you feel of that?”

Zayn looked at it, “I –am not sure what it is, sir.”

Harry smirked, “hang it in the room. Add a small nest in the corner –add Louis’ ripped sheets.” Harry grimaced, “wash them first. I will scent it once it is finished.”

“My King.”

Harry looked back when the omega awoke, “keep him out as long as you can –at least until his space is finished.”

Zayn looked at the painting again, “yes, my King. I will leave you be.”

He stepped closer to the bed, “I think it is beautiful –it has texture. It is different.” Harry chuckled, "Louis said he was capable of painting something beautiful without brushes -he did not lie."

Zayn nodded, “it is very nice –the colors. I just do not see an image.”

“You are not supposed to, I do not think. –Make sure it is hung properly.”

“Yes, my King.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	7. Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stealing from Royalty is punishable by death.
> 
> Louis starts over, doing his best to keep his hands at his sides  
> but he is hungry and he tries stealing from the wrong Royal.
> 
> Harry is King of Arizella, he needs a Queen and who better than an omega on the run from death?  
> Louis will learn to become the perfect Queen -the perfect fake Queen, but only for a few months.
> 
> A fake lover, a fake Queen, but a real bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay

Louis looked around, smiling at the faces smiling back at him. He tipped toed towards a familiar smell, “mm –mm.” Louis peered over the counter, blinking, “hello.”

The old alpha smiled kindly at him, “hello omega –what may I get you today?”

Louis licked the corner of his mouth, “um –nothing, thank you.” He chuckled nervously, “it smells very good.”

The vendor nodded, “please let me know if you change your mind.”

Louis nodded, biting his lip when the male turned around. He glanced around quickly, reaching over the counter –so close to grabbing the fried dough cooling there.

“My Queen.” Louis froze mid-way, snatching his hand back. The hairs at the back of his neck stood up when Zayn whispered in his ear. “What are you doing?”

Louis took a deep breath, “nothing.”

“Hm,” Zayn slid beside him. “Did you want some?”

Louis bit down on his cheek, “yes –but I do not have money.”

“I see.” Zayn lifted his hand, catching the vendor’s attention. “One please.”

Louis turned around, arms folded, “of course.”

“Louis,” Zayn gave him his food before grabbing his arm. “Let us take a walk.”

-

“I was not going to steal it!”

“No?” Zayn blinked, uninterested, “what do you call taking someone’s things without their consent?”

Louis nibbled on his bread, “borrowing.”

Zayn shook his head, “do not start your temporary life as a thief –again.”

“I asked Harry to come out with me.” The omega took a big bite of his food, knees near his chest. “He said he was busy –but he was just with an omega.”

Zayn sighed, looking up at the soft swaying trees. “It does not give you a reason to steal, Louis.”

Louis wiggled on the large rock he sat on, “I did not steal anything and I know it would not –if I was stealing –which I was not.”

“Mmhm.”

Louis put his head on his knee, looking around the bustling area. “Is Liam okay?”

“He is.” Zayn looked at him, “why do you ask?”

Louis shrugged, bread against his lips, “Harry said that he made him cry.” The omega watched a small child run around his mother, waving an Arizella flag. “Says that he forgets how to talk to Liam –that he is sensitive.”

Zayn hummed, crossing his fingers. “Liam is very sensitive –it is nothing for you to worry about.”

“Hm,” Louis took another bite, chewing in thought. “I am glad he called you.”

“You should not speak with a full mouth, Queen.”

Louis swallowed, “I am surprised. I bet he listened to me.”

                “About?”

                “Niall, Liam and you being together.” Louis smiled at a laughing couple. “Maybe he is changing his mind.”

                Zayn stood up, crouching in front of Louis, “what did you tell our King?”

                Louis’ eyes grew fearfully, “I –only said that I do not believe triads are bad. That Niall and Liam are not happy from what I see –that you should be together.”

                Zayn’s mouth parted in awe, “what did he say?”

                Louis relaxed a little, “that it is seen as wrong –I thought he was ignoring me but –but he may have been listening.”

                Zayn gave him a funny look, “you –are –odd.”

                Louis fully relaxed, getting back to his bread. “Obnoxious is the word you are looking for.” He stepped off the rock, shaking of his shirt. “May we buy one more, please?”

-

“Who have you been with longest? Niall or Liam?”

Zayn breathed out softly, walking back to the home with Louis. “Niall.”

“How did you meet?”

“Here. I applied for the guard position after Harry saved my family’s life.” Zayn smiled at the thought, “I have forever been in his debt.”

“How did he save them?”

        “When my father fell ill, he could not work. My mother went to Harry and he came to our home.” The alpha looked up at the cloudy sky, “He’d just became King, we did not expect him to come. –He was busy –we were just a family. But, he came and my father received medical attention. He lent us money to survive –not Royal money, his money. –The way he treated us, my mother –my father. Such kindness is not taught, it is not faked –you are born with it. Our King goes through lengths for many beings and asks for not a coin in return.”

Louis kicked a small rock, “he is kind at times.” He pouted, “He can be sweet when he is not acting arrogant.”

Zayn chuckled lightly, “he is a good King and a good being.”

Louis hugged his left over sugar bread, “when did you meet Liam?”

“Oh,” Zayn cooed, “my sweet Liam. I found him when I was returning from delivering a letter. He was wet, crying,” Zayn shook his head. “Dirty, beaten –alone.” The alpha smiled, “it was like a match in the dark, I had to take him –help him.”

“Harry was okay with it?”

“I was afraid of my King, of course, but of Niall as well. What would he say, how would he feel? So –I hid him.”

Louis stopped, “hid him? Where?”

          Zayn laughed at Louis’ interest. “In one of the unused rooms. I was stupid to do so. My darling Niall smelled him as soon as I went to sleep.” He smiled, “he was –so understanding and kind.” Zayn sighed, closing his eyes, “my beautiful blonde omega –he just –loved Liam so much, took such good care of him. Made him feel safe.”

Louis walked on, shaking his head, “Niall is –annoying.”

“No, he is lovely.”

“Eh,” Louis closed one eyes, “rude.”

“To you –I have spoken to him.”

Louis stopped walking again when the house came into view. “Do you think I can be a Queen? Like a real Queen?”

Zayn looked him up and down, “I do not know, Louis.”

“Hm,” Louis nodded, “Arizella’s people –they are so happy and I –I want to be a part of that.” Zayn looked away. “Maybe,” Louis twisted back and forth, “I can become his painter and make art for Arizella.”

“That will not work.”

“I know, I know.” Louis continued walking, bread in hand. “I know.”

-

“My Queen,” Niall gave a full-bow. “My Guard.”

“Niall,” Zayn touched the top of his head, getting him to rise. “Have you and Liam finished?”

“Yes,” Niall reddened, “we have –Our King has scented it as well.”

“Very good.” Zayn stepped back, motioning Louis forward, “you may greet your King.”

 “Sure.” He squeezed his bread, dragging his feet to Harry’s room. He paused before opening the door, knocking and stepping back. He rocked on his heels, hands behind his back while he whistled. “Hello?”

“Enter.”

Louis opened the door slowly, looking around. “Anyone here?”

Harry rolled his eyes, ripping his bed sheets off. “You are obviously blind.”

Louis smiled wide, annoyed, “anyone else here other than his Lord and Savior –the best most important King to ever walk foot on our good earth?” He dogged the pillow thrown at him, “is your friend here –was my question?”

“He is not my friend and he is not here.”

Louis sniffed the air, “smells like it.” He strolled up to the bed, “is this what sex smells like? Because it is awful.”

“Ugh,” Harry threw another pillow at him, “shut up.”

Louis shrugged, stepping over the pillow. “It is an honest question.” He stood beside Harry, holding out his bread, “I brought you half.”

“No thank you.”

“But I did not eat it –just for you.”

Harry looked from Louis to the bread and back up, “no thank you.”

Louis pouted, sitting on the mattress, “why are you changing the sheets?”

“Because they are dirty.”

“Because you had sex on them?”

Harry dropped the fitted sheet to the floor, “yes, because I had sex on them.”

Louis nodded slowly, picking at his bread that made crumbs on his lap. “Is sex always dirty?”

Harry dropped his head, laughing, “No –it is not.”

“What made it dirty?”

“Louis, get off of my bed –now.”

Louis stood, moving aside, “are you –supposed to be having sex with other omegas when you are supposed to have sex with me?”

Harry turned around, taken back, “excuse me?”

“My heat will come soon and –I assume we will mate. That is how it works, right?” Louis took big bites of his food, finishing it off. “I am not sure how this works –but –are you supposed to have sex with others?”

Harry sat down, half-smiling, “does it matter?”

“I do not know, that is why I am asking you.”

The alpha covered his grin, “this is funny.” Louis huffed softly. “I do not think it matters when it involves us.”

“Oh,” Louis wiped the crumbs off his shirt, onto the floor. “I see.”

“You may pick that mess up.”

“Why are you cleaning the sheets?”

“I already told you.”

“Yes, but why not make Niall do it or Liam?”

“Because I clean my own messes.”

“So it was a mess?”

Harry laughed, “Elements, what is going through your brain?”

Louis kicked his leg back and forth, “I do not think it is –okay –that you sleep with others.”

“Yes –why is that?”

“Because will the smells not begin to confuse you?” Louis shook his head, “I am used to your smell now, your smell is almost everywhere.” He sniffed the air, “in your room it is especially strong but now –now all I smell is –is –a mess.”

Harry’s lips pressed together, “You do not like the smell.”

“I do not know –I do not hate it but,” Louis shrugged small, “it is not your smell.”

“And you like my smell?”

Louis nodded seriously, “Of course –you were the first being to ever scent me. Not even my mother has –she was very rude.”

Harry licked his lips taking a long look at Louis, “Hm.”

          “Well,” Louis looked at his bread wrapper, “Zayn said he needed to show me something –I had to say hello first. I do not know why I always have to say hello before I do anything else –you kick me out anyway.” He turned around, complaining, “Or shove me or scream at me-”

“Come here, Louis.”

Louis walked backwards, turning on his heel. “Yes?”

Harry put his hands on small hips, “why are you in such a good mood?”

“I do not know –I like going downtown, I think.”

       Harry hummed softly, trapping Louis between his open legs. He released small bursts of pheromone in the air, very lightly, smiling when Louis shivered. The omega dropped to his knees, face diving into Harry’s stomach. The large male glided both hands through Louis’ hair, lips pressed at the top of his head. He sniffed the omega, scenting him continuously until Harry could only smell himself.

“Your knees will hurt, omega.”

Louis mewled low, nibbling at Harry’s exposed stomach, “too late.” He was helped up slowly, “thank you.” The omega touched his arms, “you gave me bumps.”

Harry smirked, “sounds awful.”

Louis flushed dark red, “when you are kind, you are kind.”

“Then I am always kind.”

“Hmph,” Louis snorted, a little weak in the knees. “You are confused.”

         Harry leaned back on his hands, “I have asked Niall and Liam to clean out the space beside Julie’s room.” He smiled at Louis trying to rub away his goosebumps. "It will be your art room, your space while you are here. –the picture you painted last night is there. They’ve made you a nest in the corner and I have scented the whole room –I expect to see art come out of there.”

Louis’ eyes grew, blue almost nonexistent, “are you lying?”

“I am not. I have told you to do it yourself but you seem to be lazy.”

“Oh,” Louis’ lip wobbled. “I –I have –an –an art room?”

Harry’s brow creased in confusion, “yes?”

“Oh,” Louis’ voice cracked, “thank you –I –okay!” He ran to the door, turning around once more, “Thank you, Harry!”

Harry jumped when the door slammed shut, goosebumps covering parts of his torso. He looked around, eyes stopping on the small crumbs on his floor. “Ugh…”

-

“You have made me an art room!” Louis ran straight into Liam, jumping into his arms. “Thank you! Thank you!” Niall squeaked when Louis hugged him next, “this is amazing! May I see it? Is it done?”

Niall nodded, still surprised, “yes, my Queen.”

“Zayn!” Louis ran when the alpha turned the corner. He hugged him tight, “an art room! That is what you were to show me?”

Zayn smirked, “yes, Niall and Liam have made it for you.”

Louis clapped, “yes! –Julie!” He ran away from the three, “Julie, where is your room!”

Niall and Liam approached Zayn slowly, “I –have never seen one so happy over an art room…”

Zayn chuckled, turning to both of them, “neither have I.” He touched the top of their heads, “you both did an amazing job.”

Both omegas whined at once, heads bowed, “thank you –thank you, alpha.”

“Mm,” Zayn hummed softly, “so sweet, both of you.”

Niall sobbed, tucking himself under Zayn’s arm, “–please…” Liam was next, digging himself beside his omega.

Zayn closed his eyes for a moment, “come –we will lay down before my night shift begins.”

-

“Ah!” Louis squealed, spinning into the room. He quickly sniffed around the space, soaking in the smell of paint and new canvas –the smell of Harry. The room was small but it was perfect –so perfect Louis could barely see it behind his tears.

He ran to the wall, hands touching over his art from last night. The omega stomped his feet excitedly, “yes!” Louis crouched in the corner, touching the many blankets. He picked up his ripped ones, smelling them, “mm.”

“I assume you like it.”

Louis turned around, rubbing his face against the hole covered blanket. “I love it –I love it so much… Thank you.”

Harry crossed his arms, leaning against the door frame. “Niall and Liam were the ones who did it.”

“But you told them to, right?”

Harry smiled, “yes I did.”

Louis set the blanket down, spinning in a circle. “It reminds me of the castle.” He touched the small desk, “the smell –the castle’s room was even smaller than this. It also had a pottery wheel,” Louis smiled softly. “Smelled like clay.”

“You make pottery as well?”

“Yes,” The omega looked around again. “I can do almost anything. –I made your tea cups.”

Harry licked his lower lip, “I will look for a pottery wheel then.”

Louis grabbed a small canvas off the floor and a pencil. He giggled, plopping himself into the corner, snuggling into the small nest. “I am inspired.”

Harry rubbed his face, small smile permanent. “What will you draw?”

“This room.” The omega, nestled himself further, wiggling his toes. “Do not move.”

“Oh no, I will not be a model.”

“Please!” Louis pouted cutely, lashes fluttering, “please?”

Harry stared at him for a while, “you have five minutes. I must finish my room.”

        Louis nodded quickly, pencil tip pressed to the canvas. Louis loved the look of a newly sharpened pencil –the smell –the way it just glided with ease. The scratching sound of quick lines –short lines that carefully weaved together to create an image. Louis was obsessed with how a seemingly simple tool, a pencil, could give depth and shadows –give work light even in just gray and white.

         His hands worked quickly, just trying to sketch out the room. He glanced up almost unnoticeably, capturing each object in the space. Louis worked fast –he worked really fast when he had to. Working for a King was hard –working for Wereborn’s King was near to impossible. He acquired speed while being there. Most beings cannot do the quality of work he can, in the timespans he can –Louis knows this and he takes pride in every bit of it.

“You are fast.”

Louis nodded, still focused. “I am the fastest –I am the best.”

Harry laughed softly stepping into the room, “This room will be filled to the brim then.”

“You moved.” Louis looked beyond him, “it is fine, move aside.”

         Harry did as he was told, squatting beside him to peep at his work. “Wow.” He looked at the room then back at Louis’ art, “that –is impressive.” Harry squinted at one hand moving –drawing, his other hand held up a thumb. He glanced at Louis’ face, smiling at the small tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth. Harry reached out, poking it.

“Hey,” Louis moved away, “stop it.”

“Why do you stick out your tongue, omega?”

“I do not know. Why are you nosey, alpha?”

Harry chuckled at Louis’ mocking, hand coming up behind the omega’s neck. “You draw very well –I can see it, and you are very fast. Impressed would be an understatement.”

Louis whined softly, scooting closer to Harry, hands finally not moving. “Mm…”

Harry rubbed the back of his neck tenderly, tilting Louis’s head to the side to gain access to his neck. The King pressed his nose to the omega’s gland before sucking softly. “Mm?”

Louis curled away, moving his hands, “you stink.”

Harry blinked quickly, moving back, “excuse me?”

“You stink like –not you.” Louis picked up his canvas and pencil, “shoo.”

Harry gawked for a moment, “I have never been told that I stink, omega.”

“First time for everything, alpha.”

“Hmph,” Harry stood, “I will take my leave then.”

“Go shower.” Louis pulled one knee to his chest, using it as a table. “Smelly alpha.”

Harry looked around in awe, “I have given you a room to enjoy and you call me ‘smelly’?

         “Yes,” Louis’ tongue poked out of his mouth again as he began going into detail. “You smell very good normally –very good.” He quickly erased something, staring at the wooden desk for a moment. “But, I have already said –you do not smell like you. Your sex smells bad.”

“My sex –and when I will have sex with you? Will it also smell bad?”

Louis stopped drawing, looking up, “do I smell bad?”

Harry licked his lips, “no.”

“Then it should not.” Louis sighed, tapping the pencil again his cheek, “two good smells should not make a bad one.”

Harry rolled his eyes, turning around and leaving, “Have fun, omega.” He would shower then finish cleaning his bedroom.

-

“What,” Niall’s eyes grew, looking around. “Are you doing?”

Louis smiled brightly, “cooking.”

“You are –not supposed to be cooking.”

“Harry said I could so I can.” Louis continued peeling carrots onto the counter. “I will make dinner.”

“My –my Queen.” Niall stepped closer, looking over the ridiculous mess of vegetables. “What is it you are making?”

“Carrot soup.”

Niall made a face, “carrot soup?”

“It is good, I promise.” Louis beamed, peeling the last carrot. “It is very creamy and I have seen the cooks in the castle do it hundreds of times.”

Niall bit his cheek, “will it only be carrot soup?”

“Yes, it is very filling.”

The omega took a deep breath, grabbing Julie before she entered the kitchen. “Do not ask.”

“What are you doing, my Queen?”

“I said do not ask.”

Louis turned around, “I am in a very good mood and so I am making dinner.”

Julie squinted at him then Niall, “are Queen’s supposed to cook?”

“Ours should not need to, no.”

Louis waved his hand, “It is no problem –you cook all the time, Niall. I will cook today.”

“What will you make?”

“Carrot soup.”

Julie thought for a moment, “carrot soup? Is that all?”

“Yes, it is very filling.”

Niall lifted a finger, “maybe we can add some potatoes –steak possibly?”

“I am following the cook’s recipe –no potatoes, no steak.” Louis shook his head, still smiling. “Trust me, you will love it.”

-

Harry was last at the table and when he arrived to the head chair, he lifted a brow. “What is this?”

Niall gave a shaky smile, looking around the table. “Our Queen has spent a few hours in the kitchen –cooking.” He cleared his throat, “he has made –carrot soup.”

Harry looked at Louis who was smiling wide at him. “Do I look like a rabbit?”

Louis frowned immediately, “no…”

“I do want to eat this –this rabbit food.” Harry pushed the soup. “I hope someone has cooked real food.”

“It –it is real food.”

Harry looked at the orange soup, “Niall –are there leftovers?”

“Yes, my King.” Niall quickly stood, going to the kitchen.

“Harry! Try it at least!”

“I will not.”

“That is not fair! We have been waiting for you!” Louis stood up, “you’re horrible!”

“Because I do not want to eat soup made from carrots?”

“Because you will not even try it!” Louis growled, hands fisted at his sides. “You will not eat anything I give you!”

“Do not growl at me.” Harry stepped in his face, “do not ever growl at me unless you are looking for a fight.”

Louis looked away before he started crying. He snatched up his bowl of soup, stomping to the front door. “I hate this house!” He ran under a tree, sitting on the wet grass. Louis brought the spoon to his lips, spilling some on his shirt when his hands trembled. The small omega cried into his food, taking big bites of it. He cried harder when he realized it tasted nothing like the castle’s soup –it was horrible. It had no flavor and Louis wanted to throw up.

At least he had picked up the correct spoon for soup.

“Omega.”

Louis jumped, hugging his bowl of soup to his dirty shirt. “You –oh –you scared me.”

The guard frowned, “what is wrong?”

“My –my soup –is disgusting.”

The guard half-smiled, “you have cooked?”

“Yes –but –I do not know how to cook.” Louis wiped his eyes, getting soup on his cheeks. “I just –wanted to try because –I was happy.”

“I see,” The male alpha touched his knee. “Practice is all you need –It was not good today and it will not be good tomorrow, but maybe –the day after that.” He smiled softly, “you will see but –if you let this stop you then you will never know.”

Louis nodded, sniffling, “thank you –he –he called it rabbit food and,” He whined, “it made me think of my bunny!”

The guard looked up, pressing his lips together. “A bunny?”

“My Thumb! He –is my friend –a little. But, Harry says that I cannot go back to the forest.”

“You cannot.”

“I know!” Louis sobbed, “And I hate it here. I like being downtown and –I like the people! He’s just nice one second and then –he’s so mean!”

“I am very sorry, omega.” Louis flinched when he touched his cheek, rubbing off the soup. “Excuse me but –I must go.”

Louis nodded, moving away a little more. “I am sorry.”

“Our talks will stay a secret, okay?”

“Okay…”

The guard winked before disappearing right in front of his eyes. Louis rubbed his wet eyes with bawled fists. He cowered closer to the tree when Liam walked towards him. “My Queen.” Louis whimpered, starting to eat his gross soup again. “Ooh,” Liam cooed, “please –it is a nippy night, come inside.”

Louis shook his head, “I am fine.”

Liam sighed softly, “You are dirty.” He held out a hand, “come, I will help you bathe.”

“No…” Louis turned his back to Liam, “I am fine.”

“My Queen.”

Louis sighed in relief when Liam left. He finished his soup, setting the bowl between his legs.

“Louis.”

The omega stood to make a run for it. He would not get far, he was not sure where he was going, but he ran. Louis kicked and screamed when two strong arms wrapped around his stomach, bringing him back to the ground.

“Sh, stop it.”

“You stop it! Let me go!” The omega screamed to the skies, “Help! Help!”

“Louis,” Harry sighed, pressing him into the grass. He wrapped his legs around Louis keeping him from kicking, “calm down, omega.”

“Mm!” Louis tried biting at Harry’s hands that were out of reach. “Stop it!”

“Hm,” Harry tutted, one hand locking Louis’ wrists together while the other held his hip. “I have showered and now I am rolling in wet grass –ridiculous.”

Louis breathed hard, calming down only because he was becoming tired. “Awful alpha.”

“Obnoxious omega.” Harry huffed, releasing Louis’ legs. “Your soup was terrible –everyone spit it out.”

Louis sniffled softly, rubbing his wrists once they were free. “I know it was.”

“When you asked to cook for yourself I thought it was because you could.”

“I cannot!” Louis sat up in a heap, back humped over. “I hate it here.”

“An ongoing theme for you.” Harry grabbed his ankle, inspecting Louis’ foot. “Dirty little omega.”

“Mm! Let go!”

“Do not kick me.” The King kissed his ankle, rubbing it gently, “A Queen should not be rolling in wet grass.”

“Neither should a King!”

“So aggressive.” Harry looked around, “I cannot believe I am sitting in the grass.”

Louis flopped on his back, whining, “The soup was horrible!”

“It truly was.”

The omega lifted his head, “you mad me sad.”

“Did I?” Harry stood up, wiping his pants. “I tried your gross soup.”

“You made me think of Thumb.”

“The rabbit –of course.”

Louis held up both hands dramatically, cheeks stained with grass, tears, and still some soup. “Drag me there so everyone feels bad for me.”

Harry rubbed the corner of his eyes, grabbing onto the omega’s wrists. “Obnoxious omega.”

Louis winced at the grass rubbing against his back, “awful alpha.”

-

“Come here.”

Louis’ legs and hands were up in the air, “I hate it here. Every time I am happy –it is ripped away from me.”

Harry was shirtless, sitting on the bed, “come here, omega.”

“Help,” Louis groaned, rolling across the floor. “Help, I hate my life.” Harry stopped him with his foot, digging his toe into Louis’ side. Louis laughed, rolling away, “stop it!”

The King tilted his head, “will you shower with me?”

Louis pouted, rubbing his side, “No.”

“No?”

“No, I will not.” He rolled onto his stomach, face in the floor. “Go call an omega.”

“I am calling you. I am starving and I have wrestled you in the grass –I am asking you to shower with me.”

Louis glanced at him, “take me back to the forest.”

Harry lowered his eyes, “do not ask me that again.”

“I just –want my rabbit.”

“Come here, omega.”

Louis crawled towards him, sitting on his knees. “I’m never going to be a Queen.”

“I will force you to be one.”

Louis rubbed his face against Harry’s pants aggressively, “mm.”

Harry ran his hands over Louis’ shoulders, “I have so much work tomorrow.”

Louis closed his eyes, “where are you going?”

“To the castle.”

“I want to come!” He looked up quickly, “please!”

“You cannot.”

“Why!”

Harry pinched his nose, “no one knows you exist.”

“Hmph, it will be a good –they will see me with you for the first time.”

“I will be working all day.”

“I can bring my art supplies!” Louis frowned, letting Harry wipe the crusted soup from his cheek. “Please! Please I do not want to be in the house –please!”

“Do not complain when you are bored.”

“Yes!” Louis hugged around Harry’s waist, bouncing on his knees. “Thank you!”

“May we shower now?”

Louis looked up, “why do you want to shower with me?”

“If I am honest, I want head.”

Louis’ took a deep breath, “head?”

“Mmhm.”

“What is that?”

The alpha ran a thumb over Louis’ lips, “I want your mouth on my cock.”

Louis’ eyes flew open, neck turning bright red. “My –my –why would I do that?”

“After watching you draw,” Harry pushed his thumb past Louis’ lips, pressing down on his tongue. “I want to see it in action.”

Louis’ mouth stayed opened even after Harry’s finger left it. He swallowed hard, lips wet, “I –is that normal?”

“You know nothing about sex –at all.”

“I know what come is.”

Harry’s eyes fluttered quickly, “mm.” He leaned down, lifting Louis’ face, “I want your mouth.”

Louis’ lips trembled, hands also shaking against Harry’s thighs. He nodded slowly, “right now?”

“Let us go in the shower,” The alpha growled low, nose touching Louis’ cold one. “Hm?”

“Okay –will it hurt?”

“Not at all.”

Louis sniffled, nervous at how close Harry’s lips were, “O –kay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	8. God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stealing from Royalty is punishable by death.
> 
> Louis starts over, doing his best to keep his hands at his sides  
> but he is hungry and he tries stealing from the wrong Royal.
> 
> Harry is King of Arizella, he needs a Queen and who better than an omega on the run from death?  
> Louis will learn to become the perfect Queen -the perfect fake Queen, but only for a few months.
> 
> A fake lover, a fake Queen, but a real bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while but it's decently long so eh
> 
> thank you all over and over again. I love you so much

                Louis was dirty from outside –Harry as well. They smelled like grass and carrot soup –it was an oddly okay smell.

                Harry helped him undress even when Louis whimpered and whined the whole time –unhappy with the temperature change. He liked putting his face in Harry’s chest, soaking up any warmth that he exhaled. It was so intimate, the way Harry held him –cradled him. Harry’s hands felt nice on his soft skin, on the healed bruises underneath his skin and the thin scars that wrapped around him.

                Harry was nice –his eyes were nicer up close. Deep and rich of emerald, swirling with gold and outlined in black. Louis loved color –he adored the contrast of color and Harry was a walking contrast.

                 Harry was nice when he wasn't shoving Louis or glaring at him –when he wasn't speaking. When he kissed Louis’ temple under the spray of the warm water –Louis felt loved. Louis’ never felt loved. When Harry ran his wet hands down his back, following the curves that define Louis –it felt like protection.

                Harry was not nice when he sucked on Louis’ neck, harsh and mean. He bit with force but Louis only moaned in return, it was painfully good and he was not use to the contradicting feelings. Harry’s canines were sharp, Louis was familiar with them by now –sharp and terrifying.

                Louis’ hands flew up to the alpha’s biceps when his knees buckled at a strong smell. It was Harry, abusing his pheromone, filling the steamy shower until he choked. Louis growled at the abuse, shaking and mewling at it –forcing it away.

                “Mm,” Harry hummed, nuzzling Louis’ jaw. “Feisty omega…”

                Louis sucked a mark on Harry’s chest –loose and messy, he never had the opportunity to make a mark so he made it bright. He reminded himself that it has nothing to do with the omega that Harry had sex with.

                Harry ran a hand through the omega’s tangled hair, removing the dirt from it. “Dirty omega…”

                Louis puffed at that, fingers digging into Harry’s arms when he tugged his hair hard. “Dirty alpha…”

                “So I am.” Harry was smirking on his neck –a specific part on his neck that he seemed entranced with. It was right beside his gland and it was usually sore after Harry’s face got anywhere near it. The alpha slowly pushed his shoulder’s down until Louis was on his knees, face to face with a cock –a really big cock.

                Louis was nervous, it was clear by his fidgety fingers and trembling lips. The smell in the room was strong of Harry, surely suffocating anything that tried escaping.

                He’d never seen a penis -ever –other than his own. Louis had touched himself maybe three times in his life. When he experienced heats, he never acted on them. Louis would cry, scream, beg the Elements to strike his chest with a lightning bolt. But, he endured each horrible second of his heats –Louis endured the almost unbearable.

                The first time he touched himself, he was fifteen. He’d only done it after over hearing about it while he kept hidden. After doing the deed, Louis hated every part of his hands –his flesh. It was the longest he’d ever stayed transformed and he refused to change back until he had to go back to the castle.

                The second time was his first heat, eighteen years old. He felt like he was going to die –he was sure of it. Louis touched himself out of pure anger and want. After a three-day hell, Louis felt disgusting, less disgusting than the first time, but still disgusting. –Ashamed would be a better description.

                The third time was about two years ago. It was raining horribly and Louis had been painting for twenty-four hours straight. His fingers hurt, his brain was attempting to strangle it’s self but it all ended when his heat killed the pain. Louis was grateful for one of the chefs that locked him in. It was the first time Louis hadn’t wanted it to end. He was in a good place, surrounded by strong smells. Paint, clay, canvas –his glorious art. It had been a messy heat, one that almost got him killed. Wasting paints in the castle was like a sin –it was so much paint though. The strong colors had almost stained his skin –stained his penis.

                Louis was face to face with something that made his mouth water with little choice.

                “Grab it, omega.”

                Louis heard him clearly the first time but hadn’t moved a hand until Harry said it again –calmer, with tenderness falling over Louis’ wet hair.

                “Grab it.”

                It didn’t fit in one hand, it was heavy and long –stiff. The water hit his skin in light drops, adding to the ones already coating him. Harry’s back blocked the harsh spray of water, giving him a god-like look.

                “It is heavy,” Louis whispered but Harry heard him. He swallowed, glancing down at his own dick –stiff as well. “Heavier than mine.”

                “Yes, it is.” Harry’s voice was patient and Louis was grateful.

                Louis’ fingers have always been dainty –soft. He bit his bottom lip hard, lashes dripped with water droplets that accumulated in the moist air. “It is prettier than mine.”

                Harry smirked and it tugged hard at Louis’ stomach, feeling a tingle down to his balls. “I beg to differ.”

                Louis blushed, hot in the face. He gulped, sniffling, “what should I do?” His voice was small, betraying his personality. “Do I just –put it –there?”

                “Where?”

                Harry’s voice was smug and it would normally annoy Louis but it only made his thighs twitch. The small omega cleared his throat, “my –my mouth.” He felt like he was staring at the tip of a knife. Harry’s cock had a small slit in it, like his, Louis could see liquid building out of it. He looked up quickly before it would fall, “may I?”

                Harry lifted a brow, “may you what?”

                “Try it.” Harry’s growl had him flinching, hands still in place. “Please?”

                “It is yours for now, do as you please.”

                Louis licked his lips, eyes back on the thin liquid –this might be pre-come, Louis is pretty sure it is. His tongue darted out, licking over the head before moving away. It was silky with a salty taste but in no way was it bad. He sniffed at Harry’s penis, nose pressed against the hard length. The smell was more intoxicating than Harry's pheromone –Harry’s scent was something too familiar.

                “Mm,” Harry vibrated, loose hand stroking back Louis’ wet hair. “Lick it some more, omega.”

                Louis made a noise, nerves dancing under his skin. He licked the sides, pulling the skin back, nosing Harry’s cock. “Smells good, alpha.”

                Harry groaned low, fisting Louis’ hair gently, other hand pulling down his bottom lip. “Are you trying to torment me, little omega?”

                Louis purred in his chest, bouncing slightly on his knees, moving closer. His face rubbed against the top of Harry’s thigh, nibbling on the thumb against his tongue. “I will do it bad.”

                “Let me judge that.”

                Louis looked up, meeting the alpha’s intense gaze. He swallowed hard, moving back to stare at the erection, red and still firm. He grasped it in two hands once again, starting with one lick –then two. Louis was moaning at the third lick, tasting the pre-come once again. He squeezed his thighs together when his ass grew slick. The omega groaned when the slick began dripping down to his feet and onto the shower floor.

                Harry took a deep breath of air, “I have wondered what you would smell like.” His voice was rough –broken, “it has not been tampered with –it is sweet.”

                Louis whined, “thank you, alpha…”

                The omega stroked the penis carefully, as if he was going to do damage somehow. Louis nibbled gently on the sides, biting his way to the head. Harry jerked only slightly, head falling back, letting the water hit Louis. The omega shivered, butt sitting back on the heels of his feet. He liked Harry’s noises, liked that he was responsive even if Louis wasn’t doing much.

                “Do not tease, Louis.”

                Louis hadn’t been trying to but he listened. He sucked around the head, careful of his teeth –it was strange. It felt like he was doing something wrong –not pleasuring Harry. His lips felt hot against the red tip, suckling the taste of out the groaning alpha like he was hungry.

                Louis’ stomach suddenly felt empty.

                “Am I- doing it right, alpha?” The want to please filled his blood –it was an extremely foreign feeling.

                “It is terribly bad.” Harry’s words held no annoyance, no disappointment. He stroked Louis’ face, “wrap your lips tight, tongue out –enjoy it with me.”

                Louis nodded quickly, wanting to be good –he couldn’t stop his mind from wondering if there was an omega that did a better job. He did as he was told, hands on Harry’s thighs when the alpha put two hands at the back of his skull. Louis let Harry move his face, keeping his tongue flat even when it made him want to gag.

                It felt heavier in his mouth, it didn’t fit all the way but it seemed like Harry wanted to make it fit.

                Each bob on the alpha’s cock pushed just a little further in his mouth, closer to his throat. Louis whimpered at how hard he was, how slick he was, not used to feeling this way when he is not in heat. He closed both eyes, gagging when the tip finally hit his uvula. It made his eyes water, fingers leaving imprints on the alpha’s thighs.

                “Oh,” Harry moaned above him, doing nothing to soothe his erection. “Sweet omega, with such a tight throat.” He tipped his head back again, stride moving a little faster. “Mm, your tongue is soft –I was not wrong.”

                The sensation of each thrust made his skin prickle. His eyes were watering –borderline crying. His nails took their turn to prick Harry’s thick skin, penis leaking against his belly. He looked up when the water stopped hitting him. He wasn’t sure how he looked but Harry’s eyes looked greedy –powerful.

                “I will move faster.”

                Louis hummed around the dick in his mouth, wanting to bite it when Harry closed his eyes. Vibrations –his voice made vibrations.

                The pace started off slow, speeding up after a few seconds. Eventually, Louis had little control of the situation, throat thoroughly open and awaiting Harry’s penis.

                He didn’t want to –Louis really didn’t want to but his hands were squeezing his cock with all intention of pulling it off. He pulled his face away immediately, crying, “it hurts!” He dropped his head, extremely hot water burning the skin on his back –only making him more sensitive.

                It hurt but it didn’t really hurt. It felt like he was going to pee –blood. It felt like his dick was on fire and the water against his back did not help.

                “Sh,” Harry’s voice broke through the wall of confusion, moving Louis’ hands from his penis. He pushed Louis on his back, leaning closer, “I am a King of mercy –a King of generosity.”

                Louis’ hands flew to Harry’s hair when the King grabbed onto his leaking length. Louis’ hips flew up, mouth slack and panting. “Oh –oh!” It shouldn’t feel so good –it really shouldn’t. “Oh please!” Louis threw his head back when warmth engulfed his cock, teeth scraping his sensitive length. His toes curled, cramping, fingers pushing down on Harry’s head every time the alpha’s head came up.

                The alpha prodded between his ass cheeks gently, moving the finger to his mouth with a moan. Louis wanted to slap himself the second he fell in love with Harry’s eyes – he would have to beg the alpha to let him draw them –paint them.

                Louis screamed, arching his back –stomach getting danced on by the hot water. Harry had slipped one finger inside him and Louis had never touched there in his life. His knees were shaking, trapping Harry inside. “Yes!” He pushed his hips up, gluttonous, “what –ugh!”

                Harry was sucking hard at his penis, finger moving in and out of him slowly, stroking his walls. Louis wished he would have taken off his ring –it felt amazing but Louis really didn’t want it to slip off inside of him.

                 “It –it,” Louis groaned loud, drooling. “Harry –Harry!”

                “Louis,” Harry kissed up the side, flat tongue licking at the head. “I think that you would change your mind on whose cock is prettiest if you were down here, omega.” He flicked the head with his index finger and Louis screamed at it. “That,” Harry’s eyes were flooding his brain and Louis swore he would remember each detail even if it took years. “Is just beautiful.”

                Louis removed his hands from Harry’s hair when the alpha was face to face with him. “Let us come together, omega.”

                Louis was nodding, confused, but uncaring as long as Harry was pleased. He moaned high, eyes shutting when Harry pressed their penises together, stroking them fast. Louis pressed his face against Harry’s, whining –crying, asking for comfort. Harry reciprocated almost immediately, kissing his cheeks, his eyes. The King licked up his tears, scenting him until he couldn’t breathe again.

                “Al –alpha!” Louis buried his face into Harry’s neck, arms wrapped around his back. “Oh –it feels good –I –feels so good!”

                Harry growled in his ear, tugging faster –chasing their release. Their cocks were slippery, covered in each other. He was dripping ridiculously, water washing away his slick. It was messy and Louis decided then that he could do messy –his head was a mess and maybe Harry’s was a mess too.

                “Ah –ah!” His voice caught in his throat and it hurt –his throat felt like it had something scratchy in it. It wasn’t the worst feeling in the world. “Coming –it is come-” It was all he could manage before he saw stars exploding into supernovas.

                Harry came after him, on him –across his stomach and it soothed Louis’ burning skin.  He nudged his nose into Harry’s neck, whimpering for affection. Harry didn’t reject any of it.

                “Such a good omega.” Louis preened when Harry rubbed the come over his belly. “Soft little omega –hm?” He pecked up and down Louis’ neck, rubbing his cheeks against Louis’. “You liked that?”

                “Yes,” Louis whispered, shy and sleepy. He opened both eyes when Harry licked his stomach, “I want. Share with me…” Harry’s eyes looked terrifying again but he lifted his hand to Louis’ mouth, letting him suck their mess away. The pliant omega removed all remains, keeping his mouth open when Harry grabbed his tongue.

                “You will learn.”

                Louis blushed softly, woozy from the steam. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, whining into his ear. “My nest…”

                “No,” Harry picked him up effortlessly. Louis was out of it, tired and sloppy. The King showered him slowly, keeping Louis standing until the omega began crying. “Sh, sh.” Harry turned the water to cold and Louis screamed, trying to run. “Relax, I am only bringing down your body temperature.” He kissed Louis’ temple, “relax, omega.”

                “Ah,” Louis still tried to run with no escape.

         Harry held him to his chest, pressed Louis’ face to it. “Enough, behave.” He turned off the water shortly after, stepping out first. Louis was wobbly and upset but he held out his arms for Harry to grab him. The alpha wrapped the large towel around the omega, engulfing him. “How nice is that?” He ran the soft cloth over Louis’ hair and face.

Louis ducked his head several times, expecting Harry to become annoyed eventually, but he didn’t. He only kissed Louis’ face each time which made Louis want to do it more. “Stop it.”

“You stop it.” Harry’s voice was soft. “Let me dry you.”

Louis shivered when Harry circled his large hands over Louis’ dry butt, “My nest…”

“No,” Harry hummed, wrapping the towel over Louis’ shoulder before grabbing one for himself. “You will sleep here, with me.”

      Louis ran from the bathroom and it was then that he could hear Harry become annoyed. He ran out of the bedroom and, if he was honest, he was not sure why. Everything felt amazing –so amazing. He was not afraid, he was not hurt –he was fine, but Harry was chasing him and he liked it.

Louis didn’t even make it to the stairs when he was scooped up. He couldn’t help it, he laughed –soft and sweet. “Bad little omega.” Harry was naked, walking back to his bedroom with Louis squirming and laughing in his arms. “You are running from the wrong alpha.”

“Ah!” Louis bounced twice when he landed on the large bed. He frowned when his towel came off in between, now cold. “Harry.”

Harry crawled between Louis’ spread legs, “yes?” He kissed from his belly up, “are you trying to apologize.”

Louis was pouting, touching a small beauty mark on the King’s cheek, “No…”

“No? You should.”

“Why?”

“For running from me.”

“I wanted my blankets from my nest –I feel safe with them.” Louis was speaking but his hands were focusing on Harry’s face, poking and prodding. Memorizing the layout. “Now.”

“Demanding and obnoxious.” The alpha pressed their bodies together. “I will get them, you will stay put and lay down.”

Louis leaned up to lick Harry’s nose in thanks. “Hurry –I feel nervous.”

Harry stared at him for a while, “why?”

“I do not know,” Louis turned his face away and Harry grabbed it. “I said I do not know!”

“I have said nothing harmful, omega –I only wish you would not turn away from me when we speak.”

Louis pushed his face into Harry’s shoulder, “stay.”

“You are experiencing,” Harry started, stroking his sides. “The effects of deprivation.” He sighed into Louis’ skin, “it is common in omegas –especially after something so intimate.”

Louis’ skin pinched itself uncomfortably. “You –will not sleep with another omega.”

Harry quickly moved back and Louis whined unconsciously. “Pardon.”

Louis sat up, feeling vulnerable, “you –you will not sleep with another omega.”

The King looked him up and down, “I will go retrieve your blankets.”

“I –Did you hear me!” Louis hadn’t meant to scream. “Harry! Did you hear me!”

“Lower your voice or you may sleep outside.” He looked behind him, “you have no authority omega. Just because I am kind to you,” He snorted, “do not feel special or confuse this. It is purely sexual.”

Louis’ bottom lip wobbled and he quickly wiped his tears away. “I –I need my blankets.”

“Go.” Harry opened his closet, throwing a long shirt at Louis. “Dress and you may sleep in your nest.”

Louis looked around, touching Harry’s sheets, “but –but…”

“You wanted to, did you not?” The alpha opened the door, “dress and leave.”

-

Louis heard Harry and he shot up from his nest, blankets flying. He ran out of the room, sniffing the air, “Harry? Harry!” He slid in front of the alpha, disheveled from sleep. “You –you are leaving?”

Harry looked down at himself and so did Louis, admiring the craftsmanship of his clothes. “How could you tell?”

Louis rubbed his arm, “you said I could come along.”

“I do not recall.”

“What!” Louis almost hit him, stepping back when Harry raised a brow. “You –you said I could. Do not lie.”

Harry sighed, “hurry then, I do not have all day.”

Louis beamed, running upstairs to dress. He may have cried himself to sleep, wanting to just be held, but he was okay now. Moment of weakness sliding off his back like water.

Sure Louis had felt special –loved –one of a kind. Sure Harry had been kind –beautiful –sweeter than candy. Sure Harry was gentle –rough –attentive.

Louis had cried about all that Harry was all last night –he also cried about what a horrible –disgusting –piece of garbage King he was too. Louis cried because he could not remember if Harry’s beauty mark was on his left or right cheek!

       Louis never wore these clothes but they weren’t uncomfortable. Liam had picked it out for him; a long silk shirt, light pink and low enough that his collars were exposed. His pants were soft capris, black, he would wear these more. Louis grabbed a gold necklace from on top the dresser and slipped two rings onto each hand before running to the bathroom to brush his teeth and fix his hair.

Maybe Harry would take him out more if he dressed better.

 He fidgeted with his hair before putting two small gold clips to each corner of the front. Louis smiled at his reflection, happy that he looked nice and soft. He threw on sandals that tied up his calf before running down the stairs.

“My Queen.” Niall blinked when Louis ran past him, going after him. “My Queen.”

“I am busy, Niall.” Louis quickly shoved an art book and pencils in his bag.

Niall took a deep breath, “our King is growing impatient and said he is going to leave.”

“No!” Louis ran through Niall then spun around, “please, Niall.” He frowned, hand on his chest, “do not let anyone in that room –no scents –no smells but what is already in there. Please.”

Niall tilted his head but nodded seriously, “I understand, my Queen.”

Louis gave a sad smile, “thank you.”

“Louis.” He spun around again and Niall dipped his head, “you look beautiful.”

Louis blushed dark red, biting his lip. “The –rings are not too much?”

Niall smiled, “not at all –you are to be Queen soon.”

The omega smiled slowly, “and the gold clips?”

“Gives you innocence.” Niall winked, “our King will like them.”

Louis felt his heart skip a beat, “thank you –thank Liam!” He ran towards the door, “he picked it out!”

-

The ride to the castle was quiet. Harry was looking over paperwork and Louis kept quiet. He’d never seen this part of Arizella –the homey side. The city was beautiful, Louis’ favorite, but this was just as good.

The homes were large, some small and quaint. It was very different from the city, not as colorful –browns and greens. It felt like he was in the countryside, Louis still wanted to draw it.

The car stopped briefly in front of a home that caught Louis’ attention. It wasn’t large but it was not so small. The door was bright red compared to the wood color of the house. He squinted at it, trying to remember the details before they drove away.

-

                  “Louis,” Harry fixed his fancy jacket. “If anyone asks questions, do not answer. Stay beside me.”

                Louis nodded quickly, backpack in his lap. “Okay.”

                Harry knocked twice on the window, “He will open yours as well, wait.”

                Louis felt nervous –and hungry. Louis was starving. He stepped out, holding onto the chauffer’s hand. He bowed his head with an awkward smile, “thank you.”

                “Of course.” The man bowed once to Louis then to Harry. “My King.”

                “I will see you at five, Richard.”

                “Yes, my King.”

                Louis bit his cheek when the gates of the castle opened. He stepped closer to Harry, hugging his backpack close. “Where is everyone?”

                “Inside.”

                Louis nodded, taking a deep breath when a group of five omegas stepped outside, all bowing in union.

“My King.”

                Their voices made him shiver, one specifically. One of the omegas was the one from Harry’s bedroom. Louis kept his head down, grabbing on Harry’s elbow when he held it out. He tried to ignore the burning stares.

                “Brace yourself.”

                Louis didn’t have time to understand what Harry said while three people rushed at them. Louis stepped back quickly, scared. Harry pulled him by the shoulder, arm around his waist, “Breathe.” Harry’s demeanor changed –even his smell. “Good morning.”

                The three were smiling as if they’d seen a god. “My King.” They quickly looked to Louis, “and who is this?”

                Harry nudged him gently, with a kind smile. Louis hesitated for a moment, “Louis.” He blinked quickly, apprehensively, “my name is Louis.”

                The male alpha made him twitch. “You are quite beautiful Louis.”

                Louis curled into Harry’s arms, fully uncomfortable. He tried breathing like the alpha had said but he just wanted to leave. Harry kissed the top of his head, easing him.

                “He is a guest of mine –a special one.” Louis whined and Harry soothed him. “He is shy, please leave us.”

                “Of course, your majesty –of course.” They bowed, allowing the two to pass.

                Louis mumbled a small sorry but Harry didn’t respond. The omega took a deep breath once he felt safe. He looked around, “where are we?”

                Harry shrugged off the overbearing jacket, laying it over his chair. “My office.”

                Louis nodded, finding a seat on the small couch. “I am sorry –I was afraid.”

                Harry opened his book, not looking up, “of?”

                The omega curled into the couch, knees close, “everyone.”

                “Do not be, they will do no harm.”

                Louis rubbed his cheek, “will you show me around?”

                “I do not have time.” Harry stood quickly, going to a small closet to pull a different jacket out. “Explore on your own –do not answer any questions. Tell them that I will not allow it.” He grabbed his book off the desk, going to the door. “If you do something stupid, I will as well.”

                Louis frowned when Harry closed the door behind him. He looked around the room, going to Harry’s desk. He sat in the large chair, setting his bag on it. “Pretty.” Louis reached out to pick up a paperweight. He twisted it, looking for an imperfection –he found one quickly, smiling. It was handmade –Harry did not seem to buy anything that wasn’t.

                He stuffed it in his bag, circling the room to see what else he could find. His hand skimmed over the bookshelf that covered more than half of the room. Louis backed up when his eyes caught something familiar. He smiled at it, taking the small painting off the shelf.

                It was hard to paint and he’d gotten in trouble for taking so long –if an hour was long. It was detailed, down to birds flying across the sunset. Louis had loved it so much –had put so much love into it. Technically, it was his –he made it.

                He walked over to his bag, stuffing it inside before sitting back down. Maybe they had food here –good food like in downtown.

                Louis shot up, hands cupping over his chest when someone knocked. He looked around, jumping when they knocked again. “Come –come in…”

                The person poked their head inside, “my King?” The male stopped, eyes growing –angry. “Who are you?”

                “I –Harry –my King says I do not have to say.”

                The man came closer and Louis snatched up his bag, backing to the window. “Who are you?” He grabbed Louis by the throat, banging his head into the window. “Answer me or I will kill you.”

                “I,” Louis sobbed, unable to breath. “I –am his –I am his painter.”

                The man let go swiftly, snatching Louis’ bag. He threw out Louis’ journal and pencils. “Hey! Those are mine!”

                He held up the paperweight, “and this is yours?” He slammed it on the desk, grabbing the small painting, “and this?”

                Louis growled, defensive, “that painting is mine.”

                The alpha growled back and Louis tried not to flinch. “Who are you? Who let you in?”

                The omega held his neck, not liking the feeling of a lingering hand. “Harry did.”

                The alpha glared at him, “what is your name?”

                Louis swallowed hard, “I –do not have to say.”

                “No?” The alpha stepped forward and Louis ran around the desk. “Answer me.”

                “You are not my alpha.” Louis moved towards the door, “If you touch me again, I will call my alpha.”

                The alpha’s eyes grew, “you –are our King’s omega?”

                Louis swallowed hard, wanting to wrap his own hands around his neck. “Not yet –but soon.”

                The male looked hesitant but bowed his head, “my name is Erin, I am one of our Majesty’s advisors.” He squinted at Louis, “he has never mentioned an omega.”

                Louis rubbed his throat, “I am not lying.”

                “Why are you stealing from him then?”

                Louis looked away, “I was only taking them home.”

                “Stealing.”

                “To our home.”

                Erin closed his eyes briefly, “you are living with him? Together?”

                “I –I paint for him –we are smitten with one another.”

                Erin blinked quickly, raising a hand, “stay –stay here. Do not move.” As soon as the male left, Louis snatched up his things, including the paperweight and small painting. Harry was going to kill him.

                He slipped out of the room, avoiding as many people as he could. Louis went to the front door, eyes at both guards. “Hi.”

                They stepped aside, letting him leave. Louis ran to the gate, relief when it creaked open for him. He ran as far as he could before he ran out of breath, hunched over at the side of the road. He held his chest, happy when the castle was no longer in sight.

                He could walk to downtown and try selling the paperweight in exchange for money –get something to eat. Louis took a deep breath before walking.

-

                “My King.”

                Harry looked away from a woman, “Erin.”

                Erin rubbed his hands together, “I went-”

                Harry sniffed towards him, eyes lowering, “you have met Louis, why?”

                “So it is true.” Erin shuffled nervously, “I knocked on your office –he was inside. He was stealing your things –I reacted hostile.”

                Harry handed the paper to the woman, stepping to Erin, “hostile?”

                “Yes, your Majesty –I apologize. I did not know he was your company.”

                The King tilted his head, “hostile in what way?”

                Erin’s gulped was heard through the hall, “I –choked him –not too hard, your majesty.”

                Harry chuckled but there was no humor there. “Choked him?” He slammed the palm of his hand into Erin’s face, breaking his nose and sending him across the marble floor with a squeak. “Tell me, Erin, how do you choke a being ‘not too hard’? Tell me.”

                “I –I-”

                “Leave.” Harry sniffed the air, “where is he?”

                “Your office, sir –your office. I told him to stay put.”

                Harry growled deep in his chest, annoyed. “Christine.”

                “My King.”

                Harry closed his eyes, “I will be late for this morning’s meeting –give my apologies.” He stepped over Erin who bled over the floor, head still bowed. “Call the maids to clean up this mess.”

-

                Louis toed around the market he began growing familiar with.

                He shouldn’t have ran, he should have stayed put but Louis never liked alphas in power. Harry would probably kill him –lock him up –but at least he could have something yummy before then.

                Louis expected to see more of the castle, good parts of the castle. He wanted a tour and find a spot he liked the most so he could draw it. Louis really just wanted to be out of the awful house and he was.

                Harry’s home was beautiful –absolutely beautiful. The art was amazing, handpicked and appreciated. Louis just felt bad there –it didn’t give him good memories, wholesome ones.

                Louis walked into an art shop, where Zayn had bought his art supplies. “Hello.”

                The elder smiled, “hello young man.”

                Louis bowed his head, “I was wondering if you would be interested in maybe purchasing something from me?”

                The woman stepped from behind the counter, “I normally do not.” She smiled, “what it is?”

                Louis quickly went through his bag, holding up the heavy paperweight. The woman squinted at it, “how did you find this?”

                “I,” Louis bit his lip, “I –never mind.”

                “No, no –it is just –I believe this was a gift to our King from Lorax. The King of Lorax presented it to him in front of the all of Arizella.” She looked it over, “it was a momentous day for Arizella.”

                Louis tucked it away, “I changed my mind, I am sorry.”

                She nodded hesitantly, “it is fine.”

                Louis left, chest heavy –he could just take the bread, no Zayn to stop him this time. Disappointment was an understatement when he saw the station was closed. “No,” Louis groaned, stomach growling. “Come on.”

                “No what?”

                Louis spun around, slamming into the table, “Harry.”

                Harry had a hood over his head, “Louis.”

                Louis looked down, “I –I left.”

                “I could not tell.” He grabbed Louis’ face quickly, “dammit.” Harry leaned down, licking at the light bruising around his neck. “How dare he.”

                Louis squirmed, arching closer to the alpha, “mm.”

                “Did he grab you very hard?”

                Louis pouted, whimpering, “Yes… and hit my head on the window.” He opened Harry’s long robe, tucking himself inside. Louis was acting spoiled –so spoiled it could be called gross. But Harry was rubbing the back of his head, kissing his face –licking his cheeks. Louis would say his whole body hurt if he was going to be treated as such.

                Harry stroked his back, “why have you stolen from me?”

                Louis rubbed his face against Harry’s chest, “I wanted to put them in my art room.”

                “You do not steal from me, omega.” He lifted Louis’ face, “do you hear me?”

                “Mmhm.” Louis puckered his lips, “one of them were mine.”

                Harry hummed, touching the clip in Louis’ feathered hair, “which one?”

                “The small painting of the sunset –on your bookshelf.”

                “That is one of my favorites so you will return it.”

                Louis’ blush spread to his chest and arms, “yes, alpha.”

                Harry glanced around, “I must go.”

                “Why did you come find me?” The omega looked own, “I thought you were going to hurt me.”

                Harry grabbed his throat, rubbing it, “someone already did and it irritates me.”

                “I told him –I did! I said I did not have to say –that you said!”

                “Hm,” Harry’s eyes lingered over Louis’ neck, “I will deal with Erin.”

                “Harry,” Louis mumbled, suddenly tired, “I am very hungry and I have no money.”

                “Neither do I.”

                “What? You are a King.”

                “King’s do not just carry money around.”

                Louis took a deep sigh, “it does not change that I am hungry.”

                “I have not eaten either,” Harry held out a hand, “I will be late for my morning meeting, we will have breakfast.”

                “At the castle?”

                “No.” The King pulled him, keeping Louis under his robe.

                “The house?”

                “No, somewhere in town.”

                “How if you do not have money?”

                “Being a King has its perks.”

                Louis nodded, cuddling closer to Harry when children ran past him, one running into his thigh. He looked down quickly, “oh.”

                “Sorry!” The child bowed, “I did not see you!” She looked up, eyes growing before smiling. “King!”

                Louis heard Harry’s sigh and Louis couldn’t help but understand. The King slowly peeled off his hood when a few people stared.

                “My King!” “Your Majesty!”

                The crowd’s chants made his head hurt but, when he looked up, Harry was smiling bright –real. It was contagious.

                “Hello everyone.”

                “My King!” A man shouted, “Who is that?”

                Harry looked down, smiling with soft eyes, uncovering Louis. “This is Louis.” He pressed their noses together and Louis’ leaned up to it, breathless.

                There was silence but Louis was focused on Harry nosing at his cheeks and kissing the corner of his mouth. Louis looked back at the crowd, many with cameras. He swallowed hard, turning back into Harry’s chest, shivering at the alpha’s chuckle.

                “He is shy, my sweet omega.”

                Louis whimpered, biting Harry’s clothing, “I am hungry.”

                “Of course, my love, of course.” Harry smiled to the crowed, “please, excuse us. I have many things to attend to and I’d very much like to have breakfast with my soon to be.”

                The crowd gasped, camera flashes coming to a halt.

“Soon to be?” “Soon to be?” “Soon to be?” “Soon to be?”

The whispers came fast and Louis felt extremely judged even as Harry navigated them through the thick crowd. They touched Harry’s clothing with soft hands, never trying to pull him –it was weird how they saw Harry.

“My King, will he be our new Queen?”

Harry chuckled, squeezing Louis, “I truly hope so.”

“My King, my King, will he be there for New Moon?”

“Of course, will you not, my love?”

Louis nodded, “yes, Harry. I will be.”

Harry smiled, kissing his forehead and the crowd swooned, pictures starting up again.

“My King, what is his name?”

“His name is Louis.”

“He is beautiful, your Majesty.”

“Thank you,” Harry looked down at him, “did you hear that, lovely?”

“Yes,” The omega looked to the people, dipping his head in thanks. “Thank you.”

“You are so quiet!”

Louis nodded, staying quiet –unhappy with the amount of attention.

“How did you meet?”

“We must go.” Harry thanked the crowd when they opened a walkway. “Thank you.”

-

Louis came back to the table from using the bathroom. He pressed his lips together, trying not to look around. “Everyone is staring.”

Harry nodded once, “they are.” He opened his napkin, laying it across his lap. “Behave.”

“Yes,” Louis whispered, copying the King. He stiffened when the waiter came and served them water.

“My King,” He looked to Louis with a genuine smile, “and your name?”

“Louis, my name is Louis.”

“It is a pleasure, Louis.” The man smiled, “it is not every day that our King is able to bless us with his presence.” He pulled out a pad of paper and pen, “and what can I get you both on this glorious morning?”

Harry looked over the menu, “I will take the brioche French toast with a side of eggs –sunny side up.” He tapped his chin, “a coffee as well, black.” The alpha looked to Louis, “and you, my sweet?”

Louis blushed, not used to the endearments, “I-” he quickly read over the menu, not able to read half of it. “I –will take the same –please.”

Harry looked up when the male took their menus, “on his, please add extra powdered sugar.”

“Of course, my King. I will bring you something to soothe your hunger for the meantime.”

“Thank you.”

Louis gripped the table, “I am not ready.”

Harry forced a smile, “it does not matter –be ready.”

The omega nodded quickly, “I think I want to be home.”

Harry took a deep breath, “all of a sudden?”

“They crowded us –I could not breathe.” Louis looked around, everyone looking away swiftly. “What is brio –brio-ch?”

Harry pressed his lips together, closing his eyes. “It is a type of bread.”

“Oh –I see.” He rubbed his sweaty hands on his thighs. “French toast –what is that?”

Harry opened one eye, “you do not know what French toast is?”

“Is it French?”

The alpha sighed from his nose, “No, it is not. –It is a bread that contains cinnamon, it is sweet.”

“Oh,” Louis smiled, nervous, “sounds yummy.” He looked around, eyes coming back to Harry’s closed ones. “What is sun-up eggs?”

“Sunny-side up. The yolk of the egg is raw and it is up –it looks like a sun.”

“Sounds –disgusting. I do not think I wish to eat raw eggs.”

Harry was trying not to snap Louis’ neck, the omega could tell. “I can count all the mistakes in my life on one hand –this is my biggest –you are.”

Louis kept his head down when the man brought slices of toasted bread and butter to the table. Harry thanked him before reaching for one.  He scooped up butter on his knife, spreading it, “why are you not eating?”

“I was hungry but I think I will vomit if I eat.” He looked around again, “will they ever stop staring?”

“Never –so eat or you will starve.”

Louis tentatively grabbed a slice of warm bread, nibbling at it –keeping his back straight, elbows off the table.

“There is butter.”

“This is fine.”

Harry sighed, finishing his bread, “Louis, look at me.” The King reached over, taking his hand, “relax, they will not bother us, they cannot hear. It is you and I, no one else. Relax.”

“Okay.” He held out his bread, close to tears. “I need butter –please.”

Harry put butter on his bread without ridicule and it was silent until their food came out.

“Oh.” Louis’ eyes grew at the helping of bread on his plate. He sniffed over the food quickly, stopping when Harry cleared his throat.

The waiter looked confused, “is everything alright, omega? If not, I will replace it.”

“It,” Louis could not hold back his smile. “Smells incredible.”

The alpha caught a blush on his cheeks, “I will tell the chef.”

“Oh wow.” Louis’ eyes were on the move, lifting the plate and turning it at different angles. “Talent –the chef, he creates art. Absolutely beautiful.”

The waiter nodded, “please, if there is anything else.”

Harry’s smile was tight, “we will call you.”

“Yes, my King.”

Louis set his plate down, gazing over his eggs. He poked at the yolk gently, admiring the plating. Louis appreciated all sorts of arts, even ones people forget are art.

“Amazing.” He quickly grabbed his knife and fork, covering his food when Harry tried putting syrup on it. “No.”

“Why not –it will taste better.”

“I do not know that.”

Harry squinted at him, “what?”

       “Art,” Louis took another look at the plate, “must be appreciated first as it comes.” He cut into the toast, making sure he scooped up some berries. “Once it is appreciated.” The omega took his bite, closing his eyes –close to moaning at the warm, soft taste. “Oh, that is so good.” He smiled, cutting another piece. “Once it is appreciated as it came, it can be dissected and appreciated for its parts –appreciated for what makes it so incredible.” He tasted each berry separately, then just a bite of toast. “Wow, you can just –see –the plating is so important. The chef put full thought into this, the berries are not just tossed –he placed them there for a reason.”

Harry was listening intently –too interested by Louis’ mind.

“Now you may add some syrup.” Harry did, just a drizzle. Louis smiled big, taking another bite, “yes –you are right. It tastes even better.”

“You have no knowledge of good food but you somehow can appreciate good food.” Harry chuckled, cutting into his eggs, “it is interesting, I will not lie. If anything, it does not make sense.”

“I –my sense are keen. Appreciation is harder than it seems –beings do it all wrong or not at all.”

“And me?”

“Oh,” Louis shuddered, “although, you are horrible, evil and awful.” He smiled at his food, poking it, “you –you appreciate it. You appreciate things that take time and I appreciate that. We have something in common.”

Harry stared at the glowing omega, backpack still on his back even though Harry had kicked him three times to remove it. Louis was beautiful when he smiled.

“Who bought you the jewelry?”

Louis wiped his mouth before speaking and Harry took a sigh of relief, “Liam and Zayn.” He blushed, “do you like them? I wanted to look nice in case this happened.”

“Hm, yes –I like them.” Harry ate a piece of egg, “you should wear jewelry more often. Gold is your color.”

“Yes, Harry.” Louis was smiling too hard for his own good. “Thank you.”

“Is there enough powdered sugar?”

“Yes, plenty –it is delicious. They put it onto the fried bread as well.”

“I know, that is why I asked for it.”

“Oh,” The omega tried hiding his smile, “okay.”

“Will you try your eggs?”

“I am afraid.”

Harry cut a piece of his, lifting it to Louis’ mouth. “Open, omega.”

Louis was hesitant at first but opened wide and chewed. “It is –okay.”

“You may like scrambled eggs than.”

“I do –I like them, with cheese.”

“Hm, I will make sure to tell Niall so that he makes it for your breakfast.”

“Harry.”

“Yes.”

Louis hated how fast his French toast was going, “Do you think Thumb is alive?”

“I do not.”

“I know, neither do I. I just –I want to believe he is –that if he sees me, he may remember me.”

“You will not go in that forest.”

“I know, Harry.” Louis almost finished his French toast, sliding his eggs over to Harry. “May I stay at the castle with you –but not be choked this time?”

Harry huffed, “he had no right to touch you. If you were not supposed to be in the castle, you would not be. Like I said, I will deal with him. –You may stay at the castle, in my bedroom. You will not be bothered.”

“Hm, a nap sounds nice.” Louis finished the last bite, picking up his water. “May I walk the castle?”

“You may, I will inform everyone this time.”

“I will draw you something to hang in your office.”

“I do not just hang anything in my office, omega.”

Louis’ eyes lowered, bothered, “my art sits all over your home, and I imagine I can find more in that castle.”

“I expect a good drawing then.”

“I do not draw good –I do not create good.” Louis’ voice soured, feeling insulted. “I only make masterpieces.”

Harry licked his lips, setting down his coffee, “so cocky, omega.”

“If you can only do one thing, you do it the best –better than anyone else and I do.”

Harry smirked, “you look very tempting in this light, omega.” Louis blushed, red hot, eyes flying down to his food. “Do not tempt me in public.”

Louis’ lashes fluttered, licking his lip, “and if I want to?” He looked up, eyes low –seducing. “What will you do?”

Harry didn’t look happy but neither was he angry. “I will clear out this room and we shall practice before your heat.”

Louis moaned low but he heard silverware clatter from behind him. “Yes, alpha.”

        Harry sat up straight, creating a strong aura –it finally felt like they eyes were off of him and it was because they finally were. No one would stare, not when Harry just dominated the room –dominated their space. Harry was a terrifying creature and stronger than Louis perceived. Harry had so many traits Louis couldn’t count them, but they were all his and they were all very real.

         Harry was the definition of power, protection, irresistibly –alpha. Louis never wanted an alpha –Louis never wants an alpha. But if he had a choice, he’d only pick one. And that one was looking too-much like a god on his throne right now. It suddenly made sense why everyone touched him as if he would bless them.

Louis almost said a prayer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	9. Exception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stealing from Royalty is punishable by death.
> 
> Louis starts over, doing his best to keep his hands at his sides  
> but he is hungry and he tries stealing from the wrong Royal.
> 
> Harry is King of Arizella, he needs a Queen and who better than an omega on the run from death?  
> Louis will learn to become the perfect Queen -the perfect fake Queen, but only for a few months.
> 
> A fake lover, a fake Queen, but a real bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thankyouthankyou

They arrived back at the castle unscathed and by car. The man had taken the same road and Louis practically bounced when they stopped at the house with the red door.

“You like that house?”

The omega quickly turned to Harry beside him, blushing, “it interests me.”

“Hm,” Harry closed his eyes as if he was tired, “I could tell from earlier.”

Louis’ blush deepened, surprised that Harry had even noticed while he had been reading. “I like the door.”

Harry grinned, eyes still closed, “because of its contrast to the rest of the house.”

Louis smiled, looking away, “yes…”

-

“This,” Harry held up a hand to Louis, looking around at his staff, “is Louis.” He grabbed the omega’s small hand, kissing it. “He is my lover and will be treated as such.”

Louis tried ignoring the gasps and wide eyes. He scooted closer to Harry, trying to hide.

“Louis is shy,” Harry’s voice was tender but with bite. “Louis has zero obligation to any of you or to this castle. He is to be treated with respect and care. My point,” Louis shivered when Harry put a hand on his lower back. “Do not bother him.”

The staff bowed their heads at Harry –mostly at the deep tone of his voice, one that demanded respect.

“Thank you,” he gently ushered Louis to the side. “You all may return to work –oh.” Harry held up a hand, pulling Louis back. He carefully tilted Louis’ head back, “look up.” The staff looked up at once. “Does everyone see these fingerprints?”

The staff nodded once.

         “Erin has been fired.” Harry’s voice was venomous, “no one –no one is allowed to touch Louis. No one in this room has the right to put their hands on him.” He let Louis curl back under his arm, “Erin was not warned so I have only fired him. All of you have now been, if he is hurt in this castle –it means death for the being who has the audacity.” Harry cupped the back of Louis’ skull, “dismissed.”

-

Harry hadn’t even said bye when he left, clearly in a hurry. Louis was alone in his bedroom and it was just –so over the top. Louis had seen the King of Wereborn’s bedroom once, only once, but it had nothing on this room.

The bedroom actually bothered him somehow and it made him miss Harry’s room in the house. The bedroom was huge, just absolutely –disgustingly –huge. The bed ate the room’s space and the amount of fur –goodness, the amount of fur was shocking.

Louis liked the fur though.

It was weird to be treated so nicely by Harry –to be protected. Harry was different with these people, he wasn’t necessarily nice to them unlike he was to his family. It was as if he didn’t like these people –Louis was pretty sure he didn’t like these people.

He was kind to the people of Arizella, his smile was actually genuine and he seemed happy to see them even if it inconvenienced him.

           He was kind to Louis around people and it was becoming a little addicting even if for a short time. His touches were light, affectionate and, Louis wished, they were real. Harry was playing the part well, Louis was failing at it. He was nervous, shy and absolutely terrified someone would recognize him or question his looks. Louis was confident in his art, not so much in his looks.

The nice clothes and jewelry can only hide so much of his messy, non-Royal-ness.

His body was thin, too thin, he was short, now covered in thin scars that were done healing –by his standards, unfit to be a Queen. Louis felt ugly to put it plainly.

But Lord if Harry didn’t make him feel beautiful last night. Harry was aggressive with the softest undertone. Louis learned, at very young, to appreciate art even if it is confusing art. And, unfortunately, Harry was art –everyone was their own type of art. Some were harder to see, Harry being one of them, but once you saw it –it became hyperrealism.

Harry wasn’t greedy, he’d made sure to pleasure both of them. King of generosity indeed. He could have taken advantage of Louis’ ignorance but he’d tugged Louis down with him, immersing them in bliss.

                He tried not thinking about last night all morning –even during breakfast. He felt clingy and was grateful that people had caught them together. It gave Louis the excuse to cuddle and soak up all of Harry’s kisses and touches –without asking for them.

Louis’ pride would be the death of him –or his thievery.

                He set his bag on the bed, looking around. He couldn’t imagine what anyone would do with this much space. Louis pulled out his book and pencil, looking around for something he wanted to draw. He was not about to admit that he was a little afraid of leaving the room.

                He climbed onto the large bed, pulling a heavy gray fur over his lap. Louis bit his lip, considering drawing Harry’s eyes but he decided on the house they’d passed before it skipped his memory. Harry’s eyes would probably be engraved in his brain forever.

                Louis started with lines –always a simple outline that gave him an idea. Drawing from memory was never easy but he managed it pretty well. It always did bother him when he found out he’d missed an important detail or even an unimportant one. How disrespectful to the art –to the image.

                The first picture he’d ever drawn was of a duck. A small duck had been lost, waddling around their home’s backyard. Louis was two and his mother let him outside to run around –more to keep him from annoying her.

                He didn’t have his crayons outside and had to draw with a rock. He drew the small duck on one of their cement stones in the dirt –She almost hugged his little heart out of his chest that day. Happy that that her child was an artist and could possibly work for their king when he was old enough.

                Louis closed his art book once the sketch was finished. He was tired –tired and drained from the amount of attention today. He laid on his back, bringing a different fur to his face –this fur was a soft red and smaller. It was coming home with him.

                The room smelled nothing like Harry. The alpha truly did not ever live here –not even slept here.

                The castle was loud, a lot of people running one way and the other. Screaming across the hallway and right in front of the bedroom. Louis was used to the silence of the house but he was also used to the small noises of the forest –this was okay.

The omega curled up into the large mattress, doing his best to ignore all the noise around the bustling castle.

-

Louis stirred when he heard a noise, louder than the sounds from outside the room. He sat up quickly when he smelled an unfamiliar smell.

The maid flinched, freezing in place.

Louis whined low, cupping the red fur to his cheek. “Hello…”

The omega, whom had been at the house, pressed his lips together, nervous. “Hello.” He bowed his head quickly, “I am sorry to interrupt your rest, omega.” He looked up, “I am only here to clean the restroom.”

Louis nodded, scooting off the bed, “yes, of course.” He gathered his things, rolling the red fur in his arms. “I will leave.”

“That is not necessary, omega.”

Louis looked the omega up and down, his body was full –he was very good looking. He was taller than Louis –lips fuller. The omega looked confident and Louis almost rolled his eyes at his own insecurity.

“It is fine.” He rubbed his sleepy eye, unsure of how long he was asleep. “I wanted to walk the castle.”

The omega half-smiled, “yes, of course.”

Louis walked to the door, pausing before turning around, “you –I have met you before.” The omega went pale. “At the house…” Louis tilted his head, “what is your name?”

“Evy.”

Louis nodded once, “have a good day.” He closed the door behind him, touching his stomach to soothe the jealousy that threatened to erupt from it.

He almost ran down the hall, afraid the omega would begin questioning him. His feet slowed down to a walk, taking time to look around the halls. There were several paintings on the wall –stunning art work from all over.

His eyes came to a painting from Heldor. He closed his eyes, touching over the thick paint –jealous of how gorgeous the work was. He stepped back to look at it better.

Impasto.

                It was the type of art Louis had done at the house. He loved this style, loved using ridiculous amount of paints to create texture and dimension. He would make it a goal to paint as much as he could while living with Harry. He could finally be selfish.

                “Oh, please excuse us.”

                Louis moved back when two people ran past him. He walked behind them, curious as to where they were off to. “Excuse me.”

                The women stopped, turning to bow, “Louis.”

                Louis bit his cheek, “where is everyone running to? Is there an event?”

                “Our King has invited several of his people to the castle for lunch today.” The woman looked up, slightly distressed. “We must make sure everything is in order.”

                “Oh.” Louis pouted, “The people of Arizella?”

                “Yes, omega.”

                Louis squinted at her, confused. “Just –random people?”

                She gave him a look now, more confused. “Yes, our King always has lunch with his people at the castle. We were just not expecting it today.”

                “Oh.” That was weird. He stepped back, “sorry, for interrupting.”

                “Not at all, omega.” The two continued down the hall and Louis went the opposite direction.

                There were many stairs in the castle, large stairs –carved marble stairs. He walked downstairs, fur now over his shoulder. He stepped back when two others ran past. Louis looked around before stepping onto the cold floor.

He should have put his shoes back on.

                Louis’ small feet made no sound against the marble floor –the floor was hand done. It was beautiful, bright white with gold design. He watched his feet, careful to avoid the many bodies.

                A headache was forming in his frontal lobe from the amount of smells surrounding the open space. He tried ignoring it, turning down a new hallway.

                Harry went overboard with the art. There was a lot of art in this castle, it didn’t bother him the slightest but it was a whole-lot overboard.

                He found a window with a seat, tucking himself inside to get away from the staff. Louis was grateful that he was left alone –ignored.

                The omega took out his sketch book again, bringing his knees to his chest. Since he had the house sketch finished, he could start on Harry’s eyes.

-

                “Omega.” Louis twitched, moving closer to the window when a hand fell on his shoulder. He looked at the owner, shaking his head.

                “Yes?”

                The alpha bowed his head, “Our King has been asking for you.” He lifted his head, “you missed lunch.”

                Louis looked around at the empty, quiet, hallway. He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands, “I am sorry. I fell asleep.” Louis held his stomach when it pained him, “I have missed lunch?”

                “Yes, omega.” The alpha stepped back so Louis could stand. “This hallway is rarely used in the day.”

                “Oh, I am sorry.” He picked up the red fur, quickly putting his things in his bag. The omega held his stomach again, “I am very hungry. Where is Harry?”

                The alpha smiled gently, “in his office. Come.” He motioned Louis to walk before following after.

                Louis did, hugging the fur close –looking around the empty hallways that once were full of beings. He bit his lip, looking up at the gold chandelier he had missed before. “Is that handmade?”

                “Yes, a gift.”

                “From?”

                “Ratner.” The alpha had his hands behind his back, strolling beside him. “When Harry became King, he was adored all over. Many states offered gifts –asked for trading deals.”

                Louis nodded slowly, taking a first step up the stairs. “What is your name?”

                “Mine?” The alpha smiled, “I am Wisler.”

                “I am Louis.”

                “It is very nice to meet your acquaintance, Louis. I must say it was a shock to find that our King had a lover.”

                Louis blushed a soft tint, “why so?”

                “Many reasons –most of us believed he would just be happy alone. We were wrong.” They were not. “You are from Wereborn.” Louis stiffened but kept walking towards the tall double doors. “Their artists are incredible.”

                “I am one of them.”

                “Oh,” The man stopped walking, “truly?” He chuckled, “I mean, I should have noticed from your art book.”

                Louis sniffled, smelling Harry’s scent before even reaching the door. “I am –the best artist from Wereborn.”

                Wisler laughed again, lightly, “confidence. I can see why our King has fallen for you.”

                “Confidence mixed with reality is just truth.”

                Wisler stopped in front of the office door, eyes low with interest. “Hm, you do not believe you are good –you know you are.”

                Louis turned to the door, “I know I am the best.” He looked up when it opened, practically flinging himself into Harry’s chest. The omega rubbed his face against the alpha shirt, whining. “Harry…”

                “Hm,” Harry put one hand on the back of his head and one on his spine. “Hello, beautiful.” He looked up at Wisler whose head was down. “Where did you find him?”

                “In the hall by the library, my King.” Wisler lifted his head with a smile. “Your omega is very sweet –beautiful at that.”

                Louis pushed his nose further into Harry’s body, gripping the fur.

                “Mm, and so very shy.” Harry kissed the top of his head, “my shy little omega.”

                Wisler grinned, “shy with a backbone, sir.” Harry raised a brow. “I did not know he was an artist –the best artist in Wereborn.”

                Louis could hear Harry’s smirk. “The most confident as well –never discourage his art, he may bite you.” Harry took a step back, brining Louis, “omega, have you eaten?”

                “No,” Louis breathed in Harry’s smell, looking up, “I am hungry.”

                “Of course, my love.” Harry put a hand on his belly and it did something to his chest. “Wisler, bring me lunch for Louis, please. Make sure it is not old.”

                “Yes, my King.” He moved back, “it was very nice to meet you, Louis.”

                “You as well.” Louis bowed his head quickly, trying to climb Harry so his feet were no longer on the floor.

                Harry laughed, “Goodness.” He picked Louis up before closing the door, “what is wrong with you?”

                Louis laid his head against his shoulder, surprised Harry didn’t just drop him in a chair. Instead Louis sat, curled up in Harry’s lap, “nothing…”

                “Hm,” Harry ran a hand through the omega’s hair, “why is your bag still on?”

                Louis quickly shoved it off, throwing it to the ground. He pressed his nose into Harry’s gland, sighing, “My stomach is hurting –I am so hungry.”

                “You will have food soon –you did not come to lunch.”

                “No one told me.”

                “They call it on speaker.” Harry touched the red fur, “did you get this from my bedroom?”

                “Yes,” Louis let Harry rub it against his cheek. “I want to take it home.”

                “You may.” Harry rocked in his large chair, “I will call a car for you to go back home.”

                Louis sat up, “why?”

                “I will have a long day due to this morning. You will be lingering around for no reason.” Harry closed his eyes, “after lunch –you have many things to attend to as well.”

                “What?”

                Harry opened one eye, “you have been seen by the public –Everyone at home will need to become a teacher.”

                Louis frowned but kept his head on Harry’s shoulder, “I did not see any of my art work here.” He picked at the silver buttons on Harry’s shirt, “only the small one.”

                “That you have yet to return.”

                “The one I will not return. I want it.”

                Harry chuckled low, “is that how things work? Is that why you became a thief?”

                Louis blushed softly, squeezing Harry’s shoulders hard, “I –I was hungry…” Harry made a noise that motioned him to continue. Louis licked his lips, playing with the collar of Harry’s shirt, “I had many siblings –all omegas. We were very poor and there was never a lot of food.  My parents never saved me any because I ate at the castle but –but painting is a lot of work and I would become hungry more frequently.” The omega shifted when the King put a hand on the small of his back. “They did not care –they never cared for excuses… I did not go to school but, when I was not at the castle, I would hide around the school and listen –try to learn new things. I would take things from the garbage first, leftovers that still weren’t open. I took them home and hid them. Then –kids would leave their bags along the fence during training at school –someone left their bag open and there was some money, I never had money –I had never even touched it before.” Louis closed his eyes, sleepy again, “I took it.”

                “Hm,” Harry soothed a hand down his back. “How much money?”

                “Two gold coins –Wereborn still uses coin currency.” Louis drew lines over Harry’s scent gland with his finger, “It was ten dollars.” He smiled small to himself, “I could not even count money but I was so happy –I just stuck my hand through the fence and took them. I did not stop running until I ended up in a forest. I buried my coins,” Louis bit his lip at the memory, “I buried them –and I continued burying all my stolen things.”

                “Why? Why not use them?”

                “I did eventually –I was scared at first.” He whined when his stomach growled. “Mm,” The whine was high, pained. “Harry…”

                “I hear you.” Harry moved him back lightly, face to face. He placed his large hand to Louis’ stomach, “I am sure they are rushing downstairs.” Louis nodded with a pout, getting a kiss for it. “Keep talking to me –distract yourself.”

                “Yes,” Louis laid his head back on Harry’s shoulder, now touching his own lips. “I was scared that I would be found out. Eventually I used my coins –I ate my wrapped sandwiches, and played with my stolen toys. My parents never cared when I came home, they’d think I was at the castle.”

                “What was your first purchase?”

                “A candy bar,” Louis giggled, hearing Harry’s smile. “My parents never let us have candy, an expense that did not exist. The castle had chocolate but it was not good.” He sighed, “I wanted the chocolate that the kids had, candy bars –ones that ruin your teeth.” Louis yawned softly, nudging his nose into Harry’s neck. “I bought one and I was sure the man would know I stole the money. He just smiled at me and gave me my change.”

                “Hm, tell me what else you have stolen.”

                “Everything from money to food to clothes and blankets to a Queen’s crown.”

                “Those disgusting blankets you own, they are stolen.”

                “Yes,” Louis sucked lightly at Harry’s neck, “all of them are.” He groaned when his stomach growled again, “Harry!”

                “Sh,” Harry soothed, kissing his cheek. He set Louis down on the couch on the other side, despite his complaints, and went to his desk. “I am right here, omega, be still.” He opened the second drawer, pulling out a small bag. “I have cashews.”

                Louis nodded from his spot on the small couch, holding up a hand to take them. “Yum.” He scooted so Harry could sit beside him.

                The alpha didn’t, instead he squatted, “after you’ve eaten, I will call for Zayn.”

                Louis nodded, “I know.” He ate each cashew, one by one, offering Harry one. The alpha shook his head no and Louis continued eating. Once done with the small bag, he crumpled it and handed it back to Harry. “Thank you.”

                Harry smirked, taking it, “the food should be here soon.”

                “I know.” Louis looked around, “You eat with your people.”

“At least twice a week.”

“Why?”

“Why? Do you think they do not deserve to be treated as Royalty?”

Louis shrugged, “It is unheard of.”

“Arizella’s news is Arizella’s news.”

Louis looked down at his legs, “I did not get to see the whole castle…”

                “There will be time for you to return.” He put a hand on Louis’ head, touching the gold clips. “You have drawn me something?”

                “Oh –I –did not finish.” Louis frowned, “I fell asleep on a window seat… but when you return home. It should be done.”

                The alpha hummed, “I hope so.” He stood when someone knocked, “enter.”

                Two maids entered the room, one with a water pitcher and cup in hand, the other with food. Louis was starving but the omega was back.  Evy. Louis took the opportunity to stare at him –stare at Harry too. Harry didn’t bat an eye at the omega, allowing him to serve Louis’ food on a two seated table in the office.

                The other omega set down the water and cup and then they both bowed to Harry then to Louis.

                “In twenty minutes bring me ice cream as well,” Harry helped Louis stand, “chocolate ice cream, yes?” Louis nodded, shy and evil –Evy was staring at them with a very neutral expression. Louis leaned up for a kiss, and he knew he was already stretching it. But Harry kissed him, gentle and soft. “You are starving, come.” He took Louis’ hand and both omega’s moved aside. “Dismissed.”

                “Yes, my King.” “Yes, my King.”

                Louis sat once they were both gone, eyes on the steaming food.

                Harry sat too, grabbing Louis’ chin to look at him. Louis didn’t expect a smirk. “That’s was wrong of you.”

                Louis moved his face but Harry held it. “I did nothing.”

                “No? You were not trying to make Evy jealous?”

                Louis’ lip wobbled, “no…”

                “No? Hmph.” Harry stood, “well then, eat. I have business to attend to.” Harry grabbed his coat, “Zayn will be by in the hour, do not stray too far.”

                Louis stayed still, shoulders hunched, “yes…”

                Harry left without another word and Louis ran to the couch. He took out the small painting and paper weight, putting each back. He grabbed the fur, considering leaving it, but took it. Louis put his bag on and left. He’d make it back to the house before Zayn could even leave.

-

                “Louis,” Liam smiled, “Zayn was to go get you.”

                Louis gave him a shaky smile, “it is fine.” He chewed his lip, “is –is Niall here?”

                Liam smiled brighter, “Louis, come in, you look nervous.” He pulled him inside gently, “you look quite beautiful. Niall said you did and I am happy I could see it for myself.”

                Louis looked down at his clothes, “like –Queen beautiful?”

                Liam tilted his head, confused for a moment. “I would say so.”

                Louis nodded quickly, “Um –can you call Niall and Zayn here.”

                “Yes…my Queen.”

Liam scurried off and Louis was close to crying from how hungry he was. He ran to the kitchen, shoulders shaking. “Oh.”

“Louis,” Julie smiled, sandwich in hand. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Louis only had eyes for her food, “is –there more?”

“Sandwiches? I will make you one.” She turned around and grabbed the bread. “They did not feed you?”

“They did –I just –left.”

“Left? Why?”

“Louis?” Zayn grabbed his arm, “why you here, I was to fetch you.”

Louis stepped back, further into the large kitchen, looking at each of them. “Everyone knows who I am –It will be in the news –in the papers. They have seen us together and Harry has solidified it.”

Each expression was so dramatically funny –Louis could have laughed.

“Oh –wow.” Julie spoke up, going back to making the sandwich. “That was fast.”

“Wha –what did they say!” Niall practically jumped on him. “Did they –oh Elements!”

        “They –they said I was beautiful!” Louis frowned, “and shy… but –they said I was beautiful.” He bit his lip, about to cry. “We had breakfast together –and then went back to the castle.” Louis quickly wiped his eyes and Niall came closer. “I –am just emotional. I am sorry –this is serious.”

“Sh,” Niall hushed, taking the sandwich from Julie. “You are hungry, I can hear your stomach.” He squinted, “we will talk, but first, eat.”

Louis took the sandwich and realized his hands were shaking too much.

“It is fine, it is fine.” Liam smiled, trying to calm the situation. He put a hand on Louis’ back, walking him through the house and into the living room. “Alpha –Zayn.”

Zayn was there, kneeling, “Liam.”

Liam shook his head quickly, “water, please.”

“Yes, omega.”

Liam was on one side and Niall on the other, Louis felt safe. He pressed his cheek to the fur, sobbing dryly, “I am starving, I feel like I will throw up.”

“Here,” Liam held up the sandwich, letting him take a bite. “There you are.”

Niall was against his side, patting down his hair, “no rush, my Queen.”

Louis shuddered at the title, swallowing hard. Zayn gave the water to Niall who helped him drink, “I am sorry –this is embarrassing.”

“No,” Liam cooed, feeding him more. “Not at all.”

Zayn sat on the coffee table, arms folded. “Better?”

Louis nodded, “yes…” He wiped his eyes on the red fur, “I will explain further –just –in a moment.”

It was silent while he was fed. Julie eventually joined the small group, sitting on the opposite chair. Once he was done, Louis sighed, not completely full but more than satisfied. Hunger was not foreign to him, but it still hurt.

“Should I speak or –maybe you may ask me questions and I will fill the blank parts.”

“What happened to your neck?” Zayn spoke, “Harry did not do it –who did?”

Louis had forgotten about the mark. He touched his neck lightly, “an alpha, his name Erin.”

Zayn’s brows creased, “does Harry know?”

“Yes, he does –he fired him.” Louis pouted, “He thought I was a stranger even though I said I was not.”

“How did people see you if you were in the castle?”

“I left after I was choked. I went Downtown and Harry found me. A small girl bumped into us and saw Harry, then everyone did. He presented me as his omega-” Louis shivered, “and he took us to breakfast.”

“Did they ask questions? Anyone in the castle?”

“Very little, just-” Louis thought about Evy –he was Queen material, maid outfit and all. “I am sure there will be more questions later.” He looked around, “Harry says you will all need to begin teaching me –I am nervous.”

“Do not be,” Liam rubbed his back, “we will all become more serious in doing so.”

Niall nodded, standing, “I will begin a plan –a schedule.”

“Thank you –all…” Louis sniffled, “may I sleep –only for a little?”

“Of course, my Queen.” Liam and Niall walked with him while Julie and Zayn stayed behind to talk.

“No,” Louis pulled back when they headed to Harry’s room. “My art room, please.”

“Of course, my Queen.” Niall and Liam stood at the door, bowed and left. Louis closed the door, quickly stripping off his clothes and jewelry –clips. He climbed in the nest, naked, rubbing the soft red fur against his skin.

       Louis was scared –he was –he liked him. He liked Harry and there was no denying it –no denying his nervousness. He didn’t –Harry is awful and rude –but he is gentle and sweet, Harry is so sweet when people watch. Harry is so sweet sometimes when they don’t. Louis just wants that Harry, all the time. The Harry that wraped him in a cocoon of sweetness and kisses.

        Louis wanted to be a Queen only so he didn't have to leave Arizella. Only so he  could stay with Harry –but Louis was nothing like a Queen and it drove him crazy. Queens didn't steal, they didn't whine like a child in their King’s lap. Queens were not shy, they smiled and waved. Queens were poised and did not have to wear jewelry to look like a Queen.

Evy was a maid, and Evy looked more like a Queen than Louis.

-

“Where is he?” Harry shrugged off his jacket, giving it to Niall.

“Sleeping, my King.” Niall kept his head bowed. “You are late today.”

“It was a tiresome morning.”

Niall stood up straight, “we heard.”

“Was he fed?” Harry rolled up his long sleeves. “Has dinner been made?”

“Yes and yes.” Niall followed Harry through the house. “We thought he would be awake sooner, but he has not woken.”

“Has anyone gone inside?”

They stopped in front of Louis’ art room, “only peeked, my King. He was adamant about no one bringing their scent inside."

             “Run me a bath, I will bring him in a moment.” Harry removed his shoes before opening the door. He walked to the corner, squatting at the nest. The alpha carefully peeled back the fur to reveal Louis’ face, fast asleep. “Hm,” Harry lifted another blanket, finding him to be naked. “A sight…” He ran a hand over Louis’ bony hip, “omega, wake up.” He slid it up to Louis’ chest and up to his cheek, “omega…”

           Louis stirred, rolling onto his back. He rubbed his eyes hard, whimpering as soon as Harry came into view. He held up both hands, getting scooped immediately. Harry pulled up the red fur with him, pulling it over his back, “we will shower together.” He made sure Louis’ bottom half was covered before leaving the room.

“My King.”

“Liam.” Harry placed his lips on Louis’ shoulder when he shivered at the air. “In ten minutes bring something soft for Louis to wear. Something easy to remove and put on.”

“Yes, my King.”

“You may leave it on the bed.” Harry went up the stairs, hand at the back of Louis’ head. “Are you ready to shower?”

Louis was half-confused. He squirmed when Harry set him on the cold tiles. “Why did you wake me up?”

Harry removed the fur and Louis growled, surprising him. “Excuse you?”

Louis snatched it, hugging it to his chest. “Do not pick me up whenever you please.” He turned around to be pulled back roughly. “Ow!” Louis spun around, nails slicing for Harry’s face. His hand was caught just before impact.

“Have you ever experienced a broken bone?”

Louis took a shaky breath, swallowing when Harry released his wrist. “Yes.”

“Hm,” Harry grabbed his side, pulling him to his chest. “I have told you before, I am not the alpha you want to run from.”

“Maybe I enjoy running.”

“I am not used to being ran from,” Harry kissed his neck, canines nipped at the bites already there. “But I will not deny that I like the chase.”

Louis groaned low, “you pulled me too hard.”

“Give me a moment to apologize.” Harry continued kissing marks on his neck. “I did not mean to pull so hard.”

“You did –you always pull too hard!” Louis growled, moving back, “my face too!”

“Mm,” Harry hummed sweetly, “is that right?”

“Yes! Stop it!”

“You stop.”

“What –why are you acting weird!”

“Why did you leave?” Louis stilled, settling, clutching the fur between them. “You did not eat and you were complaining that you were starving.”

“I just –wanted to.”

“That is not an excuse.” Harry stepped back slowly, “I will strip. If you run, I will pin you.”

Louis pouted, walking past him to the large bath, already filled with steamy water. “Kings are full of excuses.” He bent down to touch it, “too hot.”

“You will be fine.”

Louis heard Harry’s pants drop and he glanced back, face to face with Harry’s butt. He turned back to the water with a tiny blush, “I told everyone.”

“I know.” Harry came up behind him, tugging on the fur. “It cannot become wet.”

Louis let him take it before sticking one foot in. It was hot, but it soothed his muscles once he was submersed.

Harry climbed in next, “move forward.”

“Why?”

“So I can sit behind you.”

Louis moved back against the tub, wiggling his toes. “No.” He pointed at the other end, “sit there.”

Harry did, smirking, “new found confidence.”

“It was always there.” Louis closed his eyes, his foot pulled into Harry’s lap. “You’ve ruined it by making me a needy mess.” He tilted his head back when Harry rubbed the sole of his foot. “I was never like this –I was so different. –I –I hate it here.”

“Spoiled to death and you still complain.”

Louis whined when Harry kissed his ankle. He scooted up a little, letting his foot drop back into the water. “I am not spoiled.”

“No? Please,” Harry leaned back, muscles flexing under the water. “You can have anything –anything at all. You choose not to ask for things and, when you do, you become spoiled over it. It is easy to become spoiled when you have never had anything.”

“You would know nothing of that –eating from silver spoons your whole life.”

Louis expected a retort but Harry just sighed, clearly tired. “Sure,” He smiled, finally looking at Louis. “Why did you leave your art and the paperweight?”

Louis looked down into the water, watching his fingers flex. “They are not mine.”

“We established that –you wanted them though. What made you change your mind?”

Louis’ lips parted but he ducked his head, shutting his eyes. “I do not know.” The omega shrugged, toes squirming on Harry’s leg. “It is not mine…”

“Hm, I hate a liar.”

“You lie.”

“How so?”

“You hate those people –the ones in the castle. You hate them but you keep them around.”

“That is not a lie, I hate many people. I hate you.” Louis looked up. “But here you are.”

Louis looked back down, “You –have to lie.”

“Everyone does –thieves lie.”

“I am –I have not stolen anything since –I have not.”

Harry rubbed his face, “okay.” He put his elbow on the edge of the tub, “we will have a meeting tonight after dinner. We will all need to talk seriously.”

Louis nodded once, pulling his knees to his chest. “Yes.”

Harry licked his lips, “do you hate me?”

“Sometimes,” Louis answered honestly. “Sometimes you make me mad –you –you are evil.”

Harry snorted, laughing, “I have never been called evil.”

Louis pouted, “no one has been so close then.”

Harry stopped laughing, “I am evil only when it comes to that castle.”

“Did you really just fire that man –who hurt me?”

“Yes –fired with a broken nose –and what ever happened after he left that castle,” Harry shrugged, “I had no hand in.”

“Why do you hate them so much –Wisler is kind.”

            “Kind –what a word.” Harry rolled his eyes, “he is kind. When,” the alpha paused. “I believe in two types of fear, godly and worldly fear. One is a fear to disappoint and the other is just fear. We tend to respect out of fear rather than because we love the being. Such as in Wereborn, they respect your king out of pure fear. Fear of death –punishment. Rather than the fear to disappoint or because they care for him.” Harry pressed his lips together, “my father –people feared my father. He did well by Arizella, brought it up. But, my father was a horrible being, truly. I asked many of them, during interviews, about him –about whether they’d like to live in the castle or my humble home.” He shook his head, “there are a lot of beings living in that castle. And with me? They fear me –a worldly fear. Fear because they see my father and I am not my father.”

          Harry sighed, “They see me and run like animals. You see them running around the castle –fear. They are terrified of me. I have learned to feed that fear, because when I did not.” He scoffed, “they ate through me. Treated me like I owed them something –and I gave it –for a short time. I do not trust any of them with my business, I do not trust their smiles –their praise –their pity.” He looked Louis in the eye, “have you ever seen something so disgusting that you have to try not to throw up?”

Louis nodded slowly, “Wereborn’s King and Queen.”

       Harry smiled lightly, “exactly. –I try, I try to be kind but –they run to me. They almost cling to me and fall to their knees in dramatics. They –truly disgust me and I hate them. I would never bring something I hate in my home. They have never been here –will never be allowed here. I hate that castle so they may stay there until they begin to see the bodies it was built on.”

Louis played with his fingers, nervous. “I –am sorry.”

“You only just arrived, you have done nothing.”

“You love your people –even when they bother you, you give them genuine smiles.”

       “I adore them.” The alpha smiled to himself, “they worry for me –for my happiness. When they see me sad –how can beings see me almost every day and not know when I am sad but –but they see me maybe once and offer assistance. My people deserve everything I have given them and more. A King is not a King without his people. So,” Harry sighed, “if they want a Queen, they deserve one.”

Louis bit his lip, tilting his head. “I want you.”

Harry smiled slowly, “come to me then.” Louis moved around the bath, climbing into Harry’s lap. “The water will become cold if we do not wash.”

“I am here.”

“What?”

Louis moved back, “You said you do not let people in your home if you hate them –but you hate me and I am here.”

Harry ran a light thumb across Louis’ wet cheek, “a mere exception.”

Louis blushed, curling in, “mere.”

“Extremely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	10. Thumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stealing from Royalty is punishable by death.
> 
> Louis starts over, doing his best to keep his hands at his sides  
> but he is hungry and he tries stealing from the wrong Royal.
> 
> Harry is King of Arizella, he needs a Queen and who better than an omega on the run from death?  
> Louis will learn to become the perfect Queen -the perfect fake Queen, but only for a few months.
> 
> A fake lover, a fake Queen, but a real bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prodótis is Greek
> 
> oh hellooo  
> it's been a bit
> 
> i leave my job in august so look out for ya girl. I'll probably start a new job but I'll have a good break to write and focus -to update old stories and unfinished ones.  
> Be patient with me & thank you.

“Liam has brought you clothes.” Harry tossed him a long shirt, “a Queen does not walk around naked.”

Louis caught the long shirt. The collar was a V, with shiny swirls over the silk material. “Thank you.” He quickly put it on, smoothing it down as it reached mid-thigh.

“Dinner is soon.” The alpha pulled on his shirt, drying his hair once more. “It will be a long night.” He sighed, looking at the clock on his nightstand, “never enough time.”

Louis crumpled his fingers together, “do you go to the castle tomorrow?”

“Yes, this week will be long as well. I will not have a day to stay home.” He shook his head, “I will need to sleep there for a night or two.”

Louis frowned but nodded, “may I come?”

“It is better if you do not. I will be working alongside Council. You cannot come to the Council with me.” He walked to the door, holding it open. “Hurry, we will be waiting for you.”

-

            Louis came to the table slowly, with a small frown when he thought about his carrot soup. He took a seat at the only available seat, right of Harry. The omega sat slowly, feeling eyes on him. Once seated, Harry spoke; “Louis was seen today, as you all know. We have been established –we have been photographed, which means by tomorrow all of Arizella will know his face.” He leaned forward, hands folded. “Louis is to be taught. He must learn many things before he is to address the public. He is not Queen yet so his presence is not needed so heavily, although everyone will still wish to see him.” He took a deep breath, “everyone must teach Louis. He is to have two hours of transformation a day. His wandering will need to be brought down to a minimum for now. Niall will be in charge of mathematics and posture, including walking and eating. Liam, you will work on his speech and his writing –he must learn the elements. Julie, I need bi-weekly examinations of Louis, just as you give me. I want his weight, height, his health. I need joint help –even if it means Julie will also assist in teaching Louis math or the elements. It must be a family effort.” He sat back, “I will also become a teacher –while Louis and I work on forming a better relationship.” Harry looked at the nervous omega beside him, “Everyone must put in the effort, Louis. Our family will do their part and so you must do yours.”

Louis nodded quickly, hands folded tightly in his lap.

“Everyone heard correctly. Louis, for the time being, is family. If he will be Queen then he will be your Queen. Take it seriously.” The alpha looked around the table, “avoid fighting –physical and verbal. Louis is not to have a visible mark on him. We have less than a week in a half for the Festival, as always I expect everyone to enjoy themselves, stay out –have a good weekend.” He sighed, “Until then, I need everyone focused.” He lifted his wine glass, “Niall, when you are ready.”

“Yes, my King.” Niall stood to serve the plates, Liam following to help.

Harry set down his cup, smirking at Julie. “A question?”

Julie smirked back, “not at all. I cannot say that I am not excited to see how this plays out.”

Harry took a deep breath, “excited may be the wrong word.”

Julie looked at Louis, “are you excited, Queen?’

Louis was completely stiff, “no.”

The alpha laughed, “No? Why not?”

Louis shook his head, “I am just –scared.”

“Fear will ruin you.” Harry moved back as Niall set down his plate. “We will practice tonight.” He sat up once all the plates were set. He looked at Louis, “as you know, napkin in your lap.”

Louis quickly laid the napkin over his thighs, smoothing it down. “Yes,” he swallowed, “no elbows –drink the wine.”

“If only a sip, it is fine. Your palate will change.” Harry prompted everyone to start eating and Louis took a moment to begin.

Liam sat up straight, wiping his mouth before speaking. “Your posture must be straight, Queen. Make sure your mouth is closed while you chew.”

Louis nodded, sitting up straight, knife and fork in each hand. “Yes.” He cut into the soft steak easy, keeping his back straight while he chewed.

“If you need something,” Harry reached for his drink, “never reach over someone –ask for them to pass it to you.”

“Yes.” Louis picked up his own wine, sipping it before putting it down. “It is very bitter.”

“Never,” Niall shook his head, “insult the host. If something is not good, eat as much as you can then apologize –say you are much to full but still compliment the food.”

The omega nodded, “but –is that not a lie?”

“It is,” Harry set down his cutlery, “but it is also manners. You do not want to embarrass someone or insult them. It is sometimes just better to lie.”

“Okay.”

Julie smiled, “you are eating well, you have learned something.” She picked up her water, “conversation is typical at some point. Do not be so rigid, speak.”

“What about?”

“Tell us about your day, what you did.”

Louis lifted his hand to his throat, “I was choked and my head was hit against a window.”

Harry dropped his head, sighing, “Maybe –do not start a conversation like that. Here, it is fine, not out there.”

“Yes.” Louis frowned, “I –drew a house we passed on the way to the castle.”

“Oh,” Liam smiled, turning the conversation. “Which home?”

“It has a red door –it is very beautiful.”

“Ah,” Niall nodded, “it does catch the attention. It belongs to an elderly female. It is quite large –it has a lot of land.”

“I walked the castle, it is beautiful.” He licked his lips, “I found one of my art pieces in Harry’s office.”

The trio’s eyebrows crossed, “one of yours?”

Louis nodded, a little more confident. “Harry also has some of my art here. My pottery too –the teacups with blue design.”

Niall looked at his King who ate. “That is true?”

Harry shrugged, “he says he made them.”

“I did,” Louis half-growled, “I know my art.”

Liam clapped once, happy, “incredible. I adore those cups –so does our King.” He smiled big, “You truly are talented, how long did they take to make?”

“About ten hours. I received reprimand for taking so long.” He rubbed his arm, “I just –put a lot of detail. It hard to make art that is identical.”

“That is impressive, maybe more so.” Niall squinted at him, “I do not see what you would be reprimanded for. Ten hours seems like too little.”

“Wereborn’s King grew used to my speed. He expected things done fast.” Louis’ eyes glossed over, staring at the flame on the table. “I was locked in the art room until I finished.” He tilted his head, recalling the day. “I was so hungry –I had to use the restroom but I finished.” Louis’ eyes flew to a squint, “he sent me home with a pat on the back and my money. They were bought in within three days.”

The table was staring at him again, Harry was staring the hardest.

“I loved those cups –my initials are on them –hidden. If the King would have known, I would have been killed but –I could not let them leave my bleeding fingers without having my mark on them.” He smiled sadly, watching the flame dance, “and you bought them.” He looked up at Harry, “for how much?”

Harry clenched his jaw, licking his bottom lip, “half a million.” 

Louis smiled, smile turning into giggles. He covered his mouth with his napkin, laughing quietly by himself. “That is all?” He shook his head, “so cheap…”

“I would not say so.”

“Let me see you try,” Louis’ voice lowered, eyes going dark. “Let me see you sit in a small room with an oven burning your skin –sweating, making tea cups –cooling them. Painting them identically, by hand –go find an imperfection on those cups.” He growled low, “and have someone sell them for half a million.” He snorted, “I was paid two hundred dollars for making those cups.” Louis stood up quickly, putting his napkin on his plate. “I am full, thank you.” He turned around, going to his art room.

-

Louis was on his ninth drawing of Harry’s eyes when someone knocked. He quickly flipped back to the drawing of the house, picking up a red paint-marker. “Come –come in.”

Niall poked his head inside, “hello, my Queen.”

Louis bit his lip, “I am sorry –about dinner.”

“No, no.” Niall closed the door behind him, “do not be –no one is upset.”

Louis whined, “Harry is…”

“No, I do not think so.” Niall put his hands behind his back, “you are passionate about your art, I can see.” He smiled, stepping closer, “what are you drawing?”

“Just –coloring –the house.”

“Ah, I see.” Niall squatted slowly, “tomorrow, Julie will give you an exam,” He looked at the drawing, “Liam and I will work with you tomorrow aswell. We will do as much as we can without overwhelming you.”

“Okay…” Louis tapped on his paper, “where is –Harry?”

Niall frowned, “he has stepped out.”

Louis sat up, “where?”

“We do not know. Our King goes out at night often.”

Louis pouted, touching the fur beside him, “Niall, may I ask you a question?”

“Yes Louis.”

“Who is Evy?”

Niall gave him a funny look but then nodded. “Oh, Evy from the castle.” He shrugged, “he is a maid. He works at the castle.”

“But –Harry had sex with him.”

“Hm,” Niall pressed his lips together, “they have.”

“He –likes Ivy?”

Niall smiled, “not at all.”

Louis squeezed the marker, “but –why –I do not understand. Am I missing something? It is okay to have sex with anyone?”

Niall sat down, crossing his legs, “yes and no.” He thought for a moment, “You and our King –you are not really a couple. You may do as you please just as he may do as he pleases. As long as your business is out of the light –as long as he claims you,” Niall gave a small shrug, “it does not really matter. There should be no affection there.”

Louis nodded, looking down at his drawing, suddenly finding mistakes. “Would Zayn ever-”

“No,” The blonde omega closed his eyes briefly, hurt. “He would never. My alpha,” Niall touched his heart, “is the kindest most considerate being. He would never do that to Liam nor I. It is the reason we never feel threatened. Not when he holds you –or when he scented you.” He sighed, “Liam and I trust Zayn with our lives –with our love. Betrayal –betrayal is death.”

Louis swallowed hard, “when –I leave, do you think an alpha will want me?”

Niall tilted his head, “anything is possible.”

The omega touched his neck, “even with a bond mark?”

Niall sat up a little more, “if I am being honest, Louis, it will be a lot more difficult when you have that mark. But, a bond can always be broken.” He breathed, “It is more painful than receiving the mark but it is more than possible.”

“I –I do not want him sleeping with others.” Louis tapped his marker against his paper, “I told him –he was upset with me.”

“Hm,” The blonde hummed, “our King does not like being told what to do.” Niall smiled sadly, “Harry will continue sleeping around, Louis. When you tell him no, it fuels his want to.”

Louis opened his marker, running it over the drawing, destroying the house.

Niall gasped, “Louis –it was beautiful.”

Louis stared at it longer, “it was not.” He closed the marker, taking a deep breath. “Thank you, Niall, but I would like to be alone.”

Niall didn’t not falter, “yes, my Queen. Sleep well.”

Louis stared at the red lines over the house, disturbed by the bright color. He threw the book and marker into the middle of the room, curling up in his nest. The small omega pulled the red fur, smelling so strongly of Harry, to his nose. He took a long whiff, digging his face into it. “Mm…” Louis kept squirming as if he was trying to sink into the floor.

-

“Omega.”

Louis wiggled, arching his back with a crack. He moved back at the shadow, “Harry…”

Harry kneeled in the dark, “your hands.”

Louis lifted his hands slowly, fearfully, “where did you-” His breath caught short when something soft and familiar landed in his palm. “Wha-”

“I found him.”

“My –my Thumb.” Louis sniffed him, not recognizing his smell. He hugged the rabbit close, eyes flying to bright green. “Harry-”

Harry stood, going to the light, he flicked it on before removing his coat. “That is him, is it not?”

Louis looked down quickly, mouth gaping. It was Thumb, he was shaking –scared, but it was Thumb. “You found him!” Louis practically screamed, voice dropping to a harsh whisper, “you found him…”

Harry tilted his head, approaching Louis once again. He picked up the tossed art book and marker, “I did. He bit my finger –I assumed it was him.”

Louis did not see Harry crouch down again, tears blocking his view. He hugged the trembling rabbit to his face, wetting his fur. “Oh, thank you.” He sniffled, feeling his nose fill with boogers. “Look –look at him!” The emotional omega sobbed, feeling more grounded with Harry’s hand on his knee. “He is alive –you found my bunny, Harry!”

Harry took Louis’ face in both hands, thumbs rubbing away the flowing tears. “Your nose is running, omega.”

Louis nodded quickly, overcome with feeling. “I –thank you. Thank you so much.”

Harry sighed softly, taking the bunny, “Relax.”

Louis cried, scrambling closer, “No, I will be good! No, please! I will stop crying! Do not take him!”

Harry, climbed into the nest –destroying it. He pulled Louis into his lap, placing Thumb between the omega’s legs. “Sh,” He pressed cold lips to Louis’ neck, “he is here and is going nowhere.”

Louis leaned back immediately, ignoring the fact that his nest was now just flat blankets. He scooped up Thumb once again, kissing the top of his head. “He smells different, of course.” Louis wiped his tears with the back of his hand, wobbly smile painted onto his lips. “But he looks the same, so beautiful.” He stroked the brown fur gently, scenting the small creature to try and calm himself and it.

Harry wrapped tight arms around Louis’ stomach. “I would have given him to you in the morning, as to not wake you.”

“No, no. Thank you.” He laid his head back against Harry’s shoulder. “What time is it? Did it take long?”

“It took two hours.” Harry shook his head, “I sat in that disgusting, infested cave until he hopped inside.” He rolled his eyes, “I waited for an hour and the other hour was dedicated to catching him.”

Louis giggled, nuzzling his nose against Harry’s cheek. “I am sorry, he is fast.”

“He is.” The King grimaced, wiping his cheek with the robe. “You have put boogers on me.” Louis frowned, lifting a hand to wipe his nose –Harry beating him to it. He used his robe to squeeze Louis’ nose. “Disgusting. Why was your book thrown?”

Louis looked back down at Thumb, “I do not know.” He made the circle in the middle of his legs a little closer, giving the bunny more warmth.

“You do not know.” Harry set down his robe, grabbing the book. “You have scratched out the house you’ve drawn. I thought it was for me. You have ruined it.”

The omega shrugged once, rubbing his index finger up Thumb’s nose.

“Omega, I am talking to you.” Harry nipped at his shoulder, “answer me.”

“I do not know –I did not like it. I will draw you something better.”

“Hm,” The King flipped through the book, “eyes.”

“Yes.”

“My eyes.”

Louis shrugged again, concentrated on Thumb. “Your eyes.”

“Will you paint them?”

“No.” Louis clenched his jaw, “not those –they are not right.”

“You have drawn it several times. Each one looks identical.”

Louis half-growled making Thumb jump, “then look harder.” He dropped his head, “I do not expect you to see what I see.” Louis swallowed hard when the book was put down.

“I guess not.” Harry yawned, standing, and Louis felt cold. He grabbed his robe, “You have your rabbit now. I expect results.”

Louis looked up, “Thank you, Harry.” He pulled the red fur close, “I will –I promise I will make you something beautiful.”

“I know you will.” The alpha crossed his arms, “you will sleep here tonight? Not in your own room?”

Louis licked his bottom lip, “and if I say I wish to sleep with you?”

“Then you may.”

The omega looked down at Thumb, “and my bunny?”

“He will not.”

Louis pouted, “He must –he must.”

“Not in my bed.” Harry turned around, “Zayn may find a cage for him tomorrow while you are being taught. But in my bed, never.”

Louis bit his lip hard, “then –then I will stay here tonight. Until a cage is found –ow. Thumb –you bit me.” He half-smiled, half-groaned, “ow.”

Harry took a deep breath, “what have I gotten myself into.” He closed his eyes for a moment, opening the door. “I have a very long day tomorrow and I will not be returning tomorrow night. I expect results, Louis.”

“Yes, Harry.” Louis nodded, “you will return –the night after?”

“The Elements willing.” He held onto the door, bowing his head slightly. Harry flicked off the light before leaving, “good night, my Queen.”

Louis’ mouth fell a little, heart speeding up. “My –my Queen.” He looked down in the dark, almost unable to see his bunny until his eyes adjusted. “Thumb, did you hear that? He called me ‘my Queen’. Did you hear?” Louis grabbed him, laying on his side. “That is Harry. He is –special.” He closed his hand, running it down Thumb’s back. “I’ve missed you. I am happy you are alive –happy that you are here.” He sighed, “I’ve gotten myself into a mess but I am trying.” Louis smiled, tears filling his eyes, “now you are here –things will be better.” The omega snuggled into his messy nest, soaking up Harry’s strong smell. “Things will be much –ow! Thumb –goodness gracious.”

-

“Good morning my Queen.” Niall and Liam both bowed, “you look quite lovely this morning.”

Louis blushed, touching the butterfly clips in his hair. He was showered, hair feathered and light. “Thank you, I –if I wish to be a Queen, I should put in effort.”

Liam smiled, “of course, my Queen.” He motioned Louis to walk, “we will be outside today, if that is alright?”

“Yes, of course.” He looked back, “my bunny is in my art room. I have put him inside a box with holes. If I may give him food before we begin.”

Niall’s brows creased, “your bunny? You have found him?”

Louis couldn’t help his smile, “Harry has found him for me. Last night he brought him to me.”

Liam cupped his hands together, “that is amazing that he was able to find him.”

“Yes,” Louis blushed, looking away. “If I may just feed him and then we may start.”

“Yes, my Queen, of course.”

Louis almost ran to the kitchen, knowing there were extra carrots in the fridge. He set them on a cutting board, looking around for a knife. He chopped it into thirds, throwing the knife and board into the sink. He grabbed a small bowl, filling it with water.

Louis went to his art room, opening the large box, “hello, my love.” He smiled, setting the carrots and water inside, “I know this is uncomfortable but Zayn will buy you a home today.” Louis gently rubbed Thumb while he ate. “I still cannot believe you are here.” He took a breath, closing the box, before going to meet Liam and Niall outside.

Niall stood when Louis came out, “he is fed?”

“Yes, I’ve given him carrots and water.” He sat in an empty spot, “what is this?” Louis pointed at the stacks of money on the table. He looked around at a few boxes, “money?”

“Yes, we want you to be familiar with Arizella’s currency –as well as math.” Niall picked up the stack, removing the band, he handed it to Louis. “Feel it –look at it.”

Louis held up a dollar, fanning out the money, he chuckled. “I do not think I have ever held so much money in my life.”

Liam gave him a pitiful look, “that will change.”

Louis nodded, looking over the bill. He set down the stack, eyes scanning over the paper. “What is it made of?”

“Linen and cloth, as is most dollars.”

Louis waved the bill, “it is a little heavier.”

Liam smiled, “the stamp on it is gold.”

The omega raised a brow, “gold? Why –would it not be waste to –I do not know the cost of gold but it is surely more than a dollar.”

Liam looked hesitant, “Arizella –please, excuse me, I am not used to speaking about Arizella’s business.” He sat up, “but you are now a part of Arizella.” The omega smiled, “Arizella is sitting on gold and has been sitting on it for thousands of years.”

Niall nodded, “We thank Fire, our last Element, for our gold. We are the only state, to our knowledge, that has this much gold. Arizella has a piece of gold everywhere –we use the gold standard –maybe you would like to write this down.” He picked up a journal, “notes.”

Louis nodded quickly, sitting back. “Fire –last element.” He scribbled down quickly –messy. “Gold comes from fire.”

“From stars so from fire. Rovan, Harry’s father, started the gold standard.”

“R-o-v-a-n?”

“Yes, very good.”

Louis smiled at the praise, “and his mother?”

“Martha Styles.”

“M-a-r-t-h-a.” Louis stuck out his tongue, writing. “Okay, what is the gold standard?”

“Paper money for gold. You can bring paper money to any bank in Arizella and exchange it for gold.”

“What if you run out?”

Niall shook his head, “Never but, if it ever happened, there is always copper, silver –many other earth metals.”

“Can you –tell me more about Harry’s parents.”

        Liam folded his hands on his lap, “of course, it is important you know.” He cleared his throat, glancing at Niall before speaking, “Rovan received the thrown after dethroning his father. They did not get along at the slightest and after doing so, Harry was born. Harry grew up in the castle, hardly seeing his father –staying close to Martha, his mother. When our King turned ten he ran away from home, growing to hate his father after seeing the treatment of his workers. Rovan did not look for his son, the only reason he came back to the castle was because of Harry’s mother.”

“Harry was extremely rebellious, creating an even larger gap between him and his father. When Harry turned sixteen his father refused him the throne, even after death. Rovan fell ill while our King was here, in his home, and after he died Martha went looking for him. Harry accepted the throne and has done more for Arizella than any King before him.”

“Why did he accept the throne if he hated it?”

“I think because of a sense of obligation. Possibly because of his mother’s begging –it could have been because of several things. We are all grateful.”

“Was he sad that his father died?”

Liam thought for a moment, “We were not with our King yet, but I do not think he was sad.”

“Hm, was his mother kind?”

Niall nodded, “A very kind –absolutely beautiful Queen. Harry adored his mother.”

“How did she die?”

“She had trouble with her bones –she was always getting hurt. She had an accident, survived but became ill.” Liam looked down, “her body could not keep up with her.”

“And Harry’s father also became ill.”

Niall pressed his lips together, “yes.”

“Okay –thank you for explaining.” Louis nodded, “we can move on.”

“Of course.”

-

“My Queen.” Zayn stepped outside, shirtless and barefoot, having just woken up. “Good morning.”

“Good morning Zayn.”

Zayn looked to his omegas, “Niall, Liam, good morning.”

Both bowed their heads, “good morning.”

The alpha stretched, looking at the clouds, “it will rain.”

“Zayn,” Louis sat on the heels of his feet even when he knew he shouldn’t. “Harry found my bunny last night.”

“That he did.”

“He said that you could go into town and buy me a cage.”

“If you need me to, I will.”

“Please,” Louis bounced onto his knees, “with toys and food – a water bowl –or maybe the one that hangs from the cage. A big cage –one where he is comfortable.”

Zayn smirked, “yes, my Queen.”

Louis blushed, sitting back, “thank you.”

“You are studying, that is good. You have two very good teachers here.”

“Yes, they are being very kind to me. Very patient.”

“He is absorbing better,” Niall commented, “we have covered a lot. He will go to Julie next and we will continue later, after eating.”

“Sounds good.” The alpha stretched once more, “I will go downtown but after I will need to go to the castle. I will be back tonight.”

Liam shifted, frowning, “why?”

“Harry will go to Council and I will join him.”

Liam looked down, nodding. Niall touched the omega’s thigh, “we will be here when you return.”

Louis looked up at Zayn, “it is okay if you comfort Liam, I think he needs it.” Zayn’s eyes grew slightly making Louis smile. “I will not tell Harry if you do not tell.” He stood, “I will go check on Thumb and then see Julie.” He picked up his book and pencil, hugging it to his chest. “You three are in love, I think it is only fair that you are allowed to express it.”

“Louis-”

“I thought,” Louis turned around, “I was Queen –maybe not yet but, I have some authority now, right?” The three stayed silent. “I say that, when Harry is not here, you are allowed to be happy. When Harry holds me, I feel safe –happy. We are not mated nor bonded –we are not in love, so I can imagine how beautiful it must be to held by your mate –bonded –your lover.” He smiled gently, “please, I want to see your relationship.” He backed up, “I will be inside.”

-

Julie opened her door for Louis, bowing her head. “Good morning, Queen.” She closed the door, sitting on a small chair. “You may undress.”

Louis paused, “oh.” He removed his shirt first, then cropped pants. “My underwear too?”

“Please.” Julie grinned at Louis’ modesty, “it is nothing I have not already seen, my Queen.”

“Yes.” Louis dropped his underwear quickly, trying not to think about it. He took a deep breath, stepping closer. “You give Harry checkups?”

“Yes, of course. Bi-weekly, every two weeks. Although the castle has its own doctors, I am his primary –his personal one.” Julie patted the table for Louis to sit on, taking his hand to help him. “I must make sure our King is in tip-top shape, always.”

The omega whimpered when the cold stethoscope landed on his chest. He was asked to take deep breaths as Julie moved around his chest and back. “How long have you worked for Harry?”

“From the day he was sworn in. He needed a doctor and I needed work. I hoped to open my own office, but I received so much more.”

Louis made a small noise when his ears were checked. “May I ask –questions?”

“Of course, my Queen.” Julie smiled, lifting a small flashlight. “Look up.”

Louis did as was told, “I have read much about sex –about heats and bonding when I was younger. There were many things I did not understand –my reading is not good.” Julie hummed for him to continue, doing the same to his other eye. “Does it hurt to lose your virginity –truly?”

The alpha sat, rolling back in her chair. She picked up her notebook and a pen, “it can. It depends on many factors.”

“Such as?”

She scribbled something quickly, “the body, the size of the penis –on the size of the part being penetrated.” Julie shrugged, standing, “I could go on. On how rough the being is –how tense the other is. Whether they were prepped properly.” She walked back over, hands on either side of Louis’ neck, pressing.

“Oh,” Louis swallowed when she moved away. “And the knot?”

        “Mm,” The female alpha smiled slightly, “that is not always so pleasant.” She laid Louis down, pressing both hands around the omega’s stomach making him giggle. Julie smiled tenderly, “all knots are different sizes but each one does hurt –at least the first few times. Your body will eventually accept the knot quite easy –it is made to do so.” She wiggled lower, pressing harder right under Louis’ belly button. “But, once the knot is past the rim, there is no pain. You will possibly feel soreness for the next few hours to the next day but nothing should be too painful.”

Louis went hot when her hands traveled lower. Julie cupped his balls lightly, rolling them and pushing against them. Louis arched, groaning low, “I am sorry.”

“I am touching you intimately, this is normal.”

Louis’ hips fell back to the table, “does Harry –become hard as well?”

Julie glanced at him, smirking, “that is not my business to say.” She sat Louis up, sliding him off the table to stand. “But, no, he does not.”

Louis blushed harder but relaxed. “Does he sleep around often?”

Julie turned Louis’ back to her, “again, not my business to say. Bend over, hands flat on the table, and spread your legs.” Louis heard gloves being pulled on. “And I will not answer that one.”

“Wha –what are you doing?”

“I will put some lubricant on my finger and feel for your prostate.”

“What is that?”

          “It is a gland just in front of the rectum.” Louis shivered when a gloved hand touched his lower back. “It is not a comfortable exam but it is quick. Please tell me if it becomes too uncomfortable.” The omega went completely stiff when the finger probed at him, nothing like when Harry’s finger had just slipped in. He was not expecting this in the exam.

Louis jolted, squeezing his fists, “Julie.”

“I know,” The doctor mumbled, “you are too tense and very dry.” She moved back slightly, “Relax, Louis. Think of other things.”

He took two deep breaths, shoulders slumping. The omega opened his mouth, with little sound following, when the finger was inserted. He tensed up once again, “it is –mm –I do not like it.”

“Does it hurt?”

“No –I just,” He shivered, growling when her finger slid deeper, touching something inside him. “–ugh!”

“There.” He breathed as soon as her finger was out. “All done.”

Louis turned around, flushed and sweating. “So fast.”

The alpha smiled brightly, removing her gloves. “So very fast, omega. That was not too bad, was it?”

Louis clenched and unclenched his butt cheeks, “it was not painful –but not pleasurable.”

Julie laughed aloud, “As it is not supposed to be. Some beings do find the exam to be pleasurable without trying to make it so. But for the most part, everyone is uncomfortable and awkward.” The woman stood, “dress, we will do an eye exam and a hearing test next.”

-

Louis gently placed his kicking rabbit into the large cage. “Sh, Thumb, you are okay.” He closed it before he could run. “There, a bigger space.”

“Louis.” Zayn knocked, “I am leaving. You have everything you need, yes?”

“Mhm.” The omega smiled brightly, “you look dressed up.”

“Yes, I will appear with our King, I must look presentable.”

Louis tilted his head, “he will be home tomorrow, right?”

“Hopefully, Harry likes to make sure all of his work is finished before leaving the castle.”

Louis stood, pulling on his bottom lip. “May I go to downtown?”

“You cannot, omega.” Zayn folded his jacket over his arm, “only if I am accompanying you. We must keep you out of sight for now.”

“May I go outside?”

“Of course.” The alpha smiled, not stepping into the room. Louis was thankful. “I will be on my way. You will continue your studying soon?”

“Yes, I just wish to go outside –just to breathe.”

Zayn gave him a look, “stay within the house grounds.”

“Yes, sir,” The omega rolled his eyes. “May you –tell Harry I said hello?” He hugged himself, “that he is missed –even if it is a little.”

Zayn snorted with a small smile, “of course, my Queen.” He bowed, “I will see you later tonight.”

-

                Louis closed the door behind him, taking a deep breath of air. “It will rain.” He stepped onto the grass barefoot, “cold…”

                “Omega.”

                Louis spun around to the highest tree in Harry’s yard. “Oh, hello.”

                The alpha was crouched like usual, smiling. “Louis.”

                Louis came closer, hands in front of him. “How are you?”

                “Very well, omega. How are you?”

                He smiled, “very good. Harry has found my bunny for me.”

                “That is wonderful.”

                Louis bit his bottom lip, “which –which one are you?”

                “I cannot tell you that.”

                “May I call you one?”

                “One?” The alpha grinned, “And my brother will be two?”

                “Yes,” Louis chuckled, “it is silly –I cannot tell you apart. Were –were you there with my soup?”

                “No.” The alpha shook his head, “that was two.”

                Louis nodded slowly, “I have –seen you once in the house. Do you sleep inside?”

                “We sleep –we take turns.”

                “Oh. Where?”

                “In the basement.”

                Louis frowned, “you sleep –in the basement?”

                One smiled softly, “Do not fret sweet omega. We have our own space down there. We do not sleep behind bars.”

                “Why –do you not eat dinner with us? Are you not family?”

                The alpha closed his mouth, sighing. “No, we are not family.”

                Louis stepped closer, kneeling to meet his eye. “Who are you to Harry?”

                “Guardians.”

                Louis waited for more but no more came. “Guardians,” he repeated. “Do you guard the house?”

                “And our King.”

                “But –Zayn is with Harry.”

                “Zayn is to watch over the house at night. We watch over the house in the day –sometimes we take turns at night. Zayn is to watch over the family. Zayn is to now watch over you. He is with our King now because –because Zayn is much more important to our King.”

                Louis sat, “and you and two watch Harry?”

                “If our King ventures at night, one of us follows –always.”

                “Were you there when –with the wolves.”

                “Of course, no harm would have come to either of you.” One smiled, “but our King is strong, he did not need help.”

                “Why –it is strange that I cannot know your names or anything about you. Where did you come from?”

                One crawled closer, touching the mark along Louis’ throat and Louis moved away. “My apologies. You were hurt.”

                Louis touched his neck, “yes –by a male alpha in the castle. He thought I was a thief. I am okay. Harry has fired him.”

                “Hm,” one nodded firmly. “That is good.”

                “You are ignoring my question.”

                One chuckled, “and what was it?”

                “You heard me.”

                One licked his lips, smirking, “I come from Arizella, as does my brother.”

                “No, no.” Louis shook his finger, scooting closer. “How did you meet Harry?”

                One hesitated, “I cannot say. Only my King may.”

                “So I should ask him.”

                “You should not or you will never see me again.”

                Louis pouted, “why not?”

                “I will be killed for speaking to you. No one is to know of our conversations.”

                “Killed? Harry would not kill you.”

                The alpha looked quickly to the left, “I have become distracted. I must go.”

                Louis stood quickly when he disappeared, “wa –wait!”

                “Louis.” Liam called from the door, “break time is over!”

                Louis stared up at the tree, walking away. “I am coming.”

-

                Liam walked across the grass, long cardigan trailing behind. He looked up in the tree, watching the wind sway in the leaves.

                “Prodótis.” ( _Traitor_ )

                Liam did not blink when the alpha stood before him.

                The alpha stared down the omega, “Liam.”

                Liam looked up, eyes low, “did you touch him?”

                The alpha stepped closer, “did you smell me on him?”

                Liam put a single finger to the alpha’s chest, “step any closer and I will bite your head off.” He tilted his head, “I do not think our King will enjoy knowing that you are touching his soon-to-be.”

                “No? You do not think so?”

                “You know you are to have no contact with Louis. Zayn made it very clear so that our King would not have to.” Liam sniffed lightly, “you let down your guard and you left your scent.”

                “Who said I did not do it on purpose?”

                Liam smirked, “for someone so smart you are very stupid.”

                The alpha stepped back, growling, “Stupid or interested?”

                “So what?” Liam half-laughed, “you will make Louis yours and what –sell him?”

                “We –we will do nothing. We will continue guarding our King and this house as we were commanded to do. It will be our job until we die. It is our only way to forgiveness.”

                Liam adjusted his long sleeves, “does Louis know why you will spend your every breath guarding our King?” He smiled, “does he?”

                “If you wish to tell him, it will not stop me from doing my job.”

                “It may keep him from you.”

                “He is a curious thing –we enjoy his company. It is nice to have it once in a while, do you not think?”

                Liam lifted his head, “you both killed his father.”

                “He hated his father, we both know this.”

                “You killed a monarch.”

                “And my King thanked us.”

                “And then you stole from him.” The alpha looked down. “And then you sold his mother’s artwork to Humans –Humans!” The guard clenched his jaw. “He trusted you –let you into his home and you stole from him. He has spent years trading with those foul things to find her art, you disgusting Prodótis.”

                “I have a name.”

                “You gave up your name and our King gave you both new ones.” Liam growled, “You are a traitor, that is your name.” He turned on his heel, “stay away from our Queen or I will tell our King.”

                “He does not love him.” The alpha crossed his arms, “it does not matter.”

                Liam turned around, “not yet.” He scoffed, “get back to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	11. Nesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stealing from Royalty is punishable by death.
> 
> Louis starts over, doing his best to keep his hands at his sides  
> but he is hungry and he tries stealing from the wrong Royal.
> 
> Harry is King of Arizella, he needs a Queen and who better than an omega on the run from death?  
> Louis will learn to become the perfect Queen -the perfect fake Queen, but only for a few months.
> 
> A fake lover, a fake Queen, but a real bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have quit my jobbb and I will have more writing time :)
> 
> just give me a second to find a rhythm.

“Mm,” Louis frowned, changing back into flesh. He growled at himself, “I cannot do this!”

                Niall sighed softly, this being Louis’ fifth time trying. “Are you concentrating?”

                “Obviously!” Louis fell back, naked, against the itchy grass. He watched the low clouds float by, “I hate being a wolf.”

                Niall looked back when Liam crossed the grass. He nodded once at his omega and Liam nodded back. “Good.” He looked down at Louis, “he cannot stay changed for more than ten minutes.”

                Liam knelt, touching Louis’ thigh, “why do you not like to transform?”

                Louis touched the grass above his head, unfocused, “why do I have to change?”

                Liam put a hand on Niall when he sat as well. “Let us take a moment. May you sit up, Louis?”

                “Yes,” The omega did, grabbing the robe nearby. He covered his front with it, playing with the silk arm.

                “Why, truly, do you not like to transform?”

                “I –never went to school to learn. My hands,” He looked down at his soft fingers, wiggling them. “My hands make art –my skin is art.” He breathed, “I can do more like this –I am more powerful like this. Humans,” He swallowed. “They always have skin –flesh, and they love their skin. They are capable of more with these.” Louis held up both hands, “I like myself like this. I transform when instinct kicks in, when I need to be fast.”

                Niall rubbed his hands over his thighs, “but –you are a wolf, Louis. There is a reason you transform when instinct kicks in. It is in your DNA, in your blood. Being a wolf,” He smiled, “is beautiful. It is an experience –it is everything to us.”

                “To you.” Louis shrugged softly, “I do not think it is wrong –everyone is different.”

                “Our Queen,” Liam started, “has to transform. Every Arizella Queen has, it is just right. We are wolves, you are a wolf. You must try at least, my Queen. If not for yourself, then for Arizella –for your King.”

                Louis pouted, goose bumps growing on his arms at the mention of Harry. He looked down at the grass, removing the robe. Louis shivered, feeling his bones crack and snap at odd angles. He growled low, shaking his light brown fur against the wind. Louis crawled around, feeling the dirt underneath his paws. The wolf rolled on his back, looking up at the sky again, mewling softly.

                “Your fur is beautiful, my Queen.” Liam smiled at him, leaning against Niall. “You are small and quite lovely to look at.”

                “Yes, I have to agree.”

                Louis whined delicately, laying on his side. He licked his paw before resting his head on it, becoming sleepy.

-

                “Sh,” Julie laid Louis down gently, rubbing a fur against his cheek. “You are fine.”

                Louis still cried out softly, smelling Harry immediately. “Harry…”

                “I am sorry to have woken you but it started raining and we did not want you getting wet.” Julie ran a hand through his feathered hair, “our King is still with Council.”

                The omega rolled over, nudging his nose into Julie’s thigh. “When will he return?” Louis grabbed Harry’s fur, covering his face with it.

                “Remember that our King will not return today.”

                “Mm,” Louis whimpered, “Please call him for me.”

                Julie sighed, “He is to be very busy, omega. Phones are limited, there is one in his office. We will have to wait.”

                The omega breathed harder, whining, crying. He felt vulnerable after falling asleep as a wolf, “please…”

                “Sh,” Julie scented him lightly and Louis calmed. “Darling omega, relax. We will call as soon as we can.”

                Louis sniffled, moving his nose away, sitting up. “Thank you.” He looked around quickly, “Thumb?”

“Is in the same place he was, not to worry.”

“Good, good.” He swallowed hard, taking a big whiff of Harry’s fur. “I miss him.”

                Julie tilted her head, staring at him. “Is it strange to fall for your opposite? For the being that once threatened to kill you?”

                “Still,” Louis mumbled, rubbing the fur against his lips. “Still threatens to kill me.” He sighed, “I do not know if ‘falling’ is the correct word but yes –it is strange.” Louis closed his eyes, groaning, “foreign.”

                Julie smiled, touching his shoulder, “Louis,” she ran a hand up to his hair, scratching his scalp. Louis hummed, leaning into it. “Stay away from the alphas in the tree.”

                Louis stilled, head snapping to her, “what?”

                Julie’s usual smile was gone, replaced with a thin line. “You heard me clearly.” She stood up, “they are not responsible for you –they should not acknowledge you.”

                “They are kind.” Louis sat up on his knees, hugging the fur close. “Do not tell Harry.”

                Julie’s eye twitched before both lowered dangerously. “Why would I not tell my King?”

                “He –he will kill them.”

                “Which he should have, long time ago.”

                Louis bit his lip hard, “wha –what did they do?”

                Julie took a deep breath, pressing her lips together, “they stole from our King.”

                The omega looked away, “I was going to as well.”

                She stood, “Harry hates thieves.”

                “Then why keep them around? Why not just –kill them or –or fire them?”

                The alpha chuckled, “fire them? No, they are bound to Harry for life –by blood.” She touched the end of the bed, hand running over the comforter. “They have bonded themselves to Harry –it is called a one-sided bond. They killed his father.” Louis’ eyes flew open. “Poisoned him. Harry was more than grateful –he gave them everything. A place in his home –they had a place in our home. And then stole from him, as if he would have never noticed.”

                “Why?” Louis shook his head, “what could they have stolen-”

                Julie growled at the thought, “after clearing out the castle, our King kept all of his mother’s art work here. Her work was glorious.” Julie pointed at the large painting on the wall, one of a female cupping her stomach. It was beautiful, every time Louis entered the room he would stare at it. “She painted that on her death bed.” Julie looked it over, “it was a gift to her son, it is her when she found out she was pregnant.”

                Louis’ breath hitched, finding a new appreciation for the art. He scooted closer, “oh.”

                “It took him years to find this painting –years.”

                “Who did they sell it to?”

                Julie shook her head, “humans.”

                Louis closed his eyes briefly, confused, “Hu –humans? To Humans? What?”

                “It is a rumor that Arizella trades with Humans, not a lie. Harry travels to parts of the world, looking for his mother’s art. He wants every piece back. When he travels, they travel with him. They are to protect him until their dying breath, they gave Harry their word. Yes, Arizella trades with Humans but only until every art piece is back in his hands. It has not been said, but they know –we know that once our King retrieves all his mother’s art, he will dispose of them.”

                The omega fell back on his knees, “I –I cannot believe that.”

                Julie groaned, “Now it will stay as a secret. You will not speak of this and I will not speak of you speaking to them with our King. Understand?”

                “Yes,” Louis looked back at the painting. “I understand.”

-

                 “Hello?” Louis circled the tree, looking around. “Are you there?”

                “Omega.”

                Louis moved back quickly, “Hello.”

                The alpha smiled at him, “hello omega.” He looked up, “it is very late, you should be inside.”

                Louis nodded, “I –could not sleep.” He rubbed his bottom lip, “are you –number one?”

                The alpha smiled, “I am not –I believe,” he chuckled, “I am number two, according to my brother.”

                “I wish –I knew your real name?”

                “Mm, unfortunately, you may never.” He looked down, “only our King knows our names.”

                “May we speak –is one here as well?”

                “Just me –Two.”

                Louis sat, “may we speak?”

                “Only for a little, sweet omega. I must guard the house extra well. –Zayn is not here.”

                “He was supposed to come but he had to stay with Harry –in the castle.” He played with his pajama pant, “Have you ever been in the castle?”

                “Once.”

                “Was it before or after you killed Harry’s father?”

                Two squatted, elbows on his knee, head resting on his fist. “Who was the lovely big mouth? Liam perhaps?”

                “It does not matter.”

                “But it does.”

                Louis brought his knees to his chest, “why did you kill him? –Harry thanked you.”

                “He was evil and allowed our sister to die.” Two blinked at him, “we are triplets –she went to Rovan to ask for assistance. There was a storm and our house had fallen. He sent her away without batting an eye. Explained that she could rebuild it herself. My brother and I traveled over Gilden, transporting goods for a living.” His jaw clenched, “she was crushed underneath our house, after trying to rebuild it, and no one –no one cared. We found her rotting underneath wood.” He paused, “our home that he –he promised to rebuild the houses that had fallen and he lied.” Two took a shallow breath, “Harry left, we searched for him, found him and told him our plan. With his permission, we poisoned his father and he thanked us.”

                Louis covered his mouth, rubbing down, “then why –would you steal his mother’s art?”

                Two swallowed hard, looking up at the starry sky. “Is it –we –he gave us a space in his family, in his home. His mother was still living at the time –only sick.” He cleared his throat, “is it wrong to say that –we were still not happy?” Two looked back at Louis, “that she was at fault as well?”

                “Yes, it is wrong.” Louis’ voice wavered, “she did nothing.”

                “Exactly, she did nothing.” Two stood, “a helpless Queen who sat and did nothing. She was beautiful, kind, but only a face. She did not stand up for the beings of Arizella –not like Harry did. Not like our King does, alone. He did more for us alone, with no Queen.”

                “You killed her?”

                “Never, no –we would never. Harry loved her –we just –we were still angry. Anger is disgusting.”

                “I am an artist and –to know that you did that is disgusting.” Louis stood up, “art is hard –it is thought out and,” he snorted, “–Humans? What were you thinking?”

                “Get it as far away as possible.”

                “And Harry –did you truly think he would not notice his mother’s art was missing?”

                “Not –not if we did it slowly.”

                Louis grimaced, “and now –do you regret it?”

                “Every day that I sit in this tree, I regret it.” He stepped back, “we bonded to him, by blood, promised him our lives. We betrayed his trust and we are paying for it.”

                Louis crossed his arms when a wet breeze flew by. “Does he hate you?”

                Two half-smiled, “not any more but –he ignores us, which may be worse.”

                “What is a one-sided bond?”

                Two turned his head slightly, “we drank his blood, and bonded to him.” Two rolled up his sleeve exposing a long cut from his wrist to his elbow. “He allowed it to form. It is not romantic –more spiritual. It was a hurried decision but we agreed that it would be the only way to die –by his side. A bond is a bond, when he just ignores us –It hurts.”

                “He will do the same with me…”

                “He will.” Two stepped closer, “you tried stealing from him, you are a thief. Why are we so different?”

                Louis’ lips parted to speak, but he closed his mouth. “I –I have never stolen art.”

                “And the crown?”

                “Was my art! I made that crown!”

                “Once something is given, paid for, and you take it back –it is usually called stealing.” Two smirked, “do not pretend you are better than us. We both are thieves. Why should we define it? I am sure, as a thief on the run, you have stolen many things. You are no better and no worse than us because of what you stole or how you stole it.”

                Louis felt his eyes water, frowning, “what you did was wrong but –you are serving your punishment.”

                “And when will you serve yours?”

                The omega pulled on his finger, letting his arms drop to his sides, “I –do not know. Maybe I already am.”

                Two bowed his head, “it was good company, omega. Sleep well, my Queen.”

                Louis watched him disappear before his eyes. He turned around, turning back to look up in the tree. “Thank you for telling me.” He waited for a response, getting none. “Goodnight.”

-

                “Harry?” Louis sniffed the air, shooting up from the alpha’s bed. “Harry!” He ran, throwing the door open at hearing the alpha’s voice. “Harry!”

                “Yes?” Harry turned to him, brow raised. His eyes lowered, amused, “good morning, omega.”

                Louis ran into his arms, not expecting Harry to catch him. He dug his face into the alpha’s gland, breathing, “I missed you.”

                “Although I cannot say the same.” Harry ran a hand down his back, “it is a very nice welcome.”

                Louis giggled, holding him tighter, “do not leave again.”

                “I will have to, later.” He breathed on Louis’ neck, “but I did not sleep well last night so I will sleep now.” He turned back to the three that also greeted him at the door. “Such a warm welcome, maybe I should leave more often.”

                “No,” Louis whined, “no, no.”

                “Mm,” The alpha hummed, “I will sleep then.” He bowed his head at his family, hands holding Louis up by his butt. “And that awful rabbit?”

                “I was sleeping with him,” Louis mumbled, fingering the jewels on Harry’s jacket. He kicked his feet when Harry walked past his art room, “wait, my fur.”

                “Go,” Harry set him down, entering the room after Louis ran inside. He looked around, “You practiced yesterday? Even transformed.”

                “Yes,” Louis smiled, scooping up a few scattered papers. He opened Thumb’s cage, picking up the rabbit to kiss him. “I will be back later, sweet Thumb.” Louis set him back inside, closing it quickly. He grabbed his fur, opening his arms for Harry to pick him up again. “I am ready.”

                “To walk,” Harry smirked, grabbing his hand. “You smell like Julie –a lot.”

                Louis pouted, toeing behind Harry up the stairs, “she scented me.”

                “Why?”

                “Because I missed you…” He sighed, “After changing back I felt very –vulnerable.”

                “Interesting but it makes sense, you are not used to being a wolf so often.” Harry opened his door, sniffing the room. “It is like a defense, senses on high alert.” He closed the door once Louis was inside, “did Julie scent you in here?”

                The omega nodded, crawling onto the high bed. He breathed deep, hands spreading out on the mattress, “soft…” Harry walked up to the bed and Louis realized then how tired he looked. Louis sat up quickly, scurrying to the alpha, “do –can I do something for you?”

                The King raised a brow, “do something for me?”

                Louis nodded slowly, “I can –help you –sleep.”

                Harry’s mouth pulled up, grinning, “Tempting, but I think I am a little too tired for that.” He grabbed the omega’s face with one hand, tilting it a few times. “You smell –very,” He sniffed Louis and the omega stiffened. “Smell very –what is that?” Harry pressed his nose closer, sniffing with purpose. “Where were you?”

                “I have been here, Zayn said I could not leave.” Louis grabbed the alpha’s jacket, biting on his cheek. “I have only been scented by Julie.”

                “Yes but,” The alpha shook his head, moving back with a grimace. “Go shower.”

                Louis frowned, “wha-”

                “You smell horrible, go shower.” Harry pulled him off the bed roughly, shoving him towards the bathroom. “Where ever you were, do not go back.” He pulled off his jacket, leaving Louis standing. “I said go shower.”

                “I –I do not smell.” Louis was shaking, sad and angry. “I do not smell!”

                “You should wash your mouth as well.” The King unbuttoned his shirt, laying it over the bed. “Ugh, get that smell out of my room –shower or leave.”

                Louis touched his lips when they began trembling, crying when he didn’t want to. “You are being nasty to me!”

                Harry threw his head back, growling, “Because you smell disgusting? Did you not tell me the same thing?”

                “I missed you and you are being awful!” The scream scratched his throat, loud enough that the house surely heard it.

                Harry turned around, looking more tired than before –Louis suddenly regretted screaming. “May you please just shower –please?”

                The omega nodded once without another word, going to shower. Louis washed quickly but thoroughly, using more of Harry’s soap then necessary. He wrapped himself in a large soft towel, walking back into the room, finding Harry asleep on his bed.

                Louis looked around, self-conscious, “Mm.” He came closer, standing over the pliant alpha. Louis tapped from one foot to the other, dropping his towel to the floor. He went to the other side of the bed, crawling underneath the sheet, snuggling beside Harry.

                The alpha turned on his side, pulling Louis closer. The King sniffed him, sighing, before scenting Louis and the room. He threw a protective leg over the omega, pressing him against his chest. “Much better…”

                Louis blushed, swallowing hard, “thank you…”

                “Mhm,” Harry breathed, “no more screaming, I am exhausted and I will not respond well.”

                “Yes, alpha.” Louis whimpered, cuddling closer. “I –I transformed for thirty minutes –it was a long time.”

                “Good boy,” Harry praised and Louis preened. “Very good…”

                The room fell into a nice silence and was filled with Harry’s smell. He opened one eye to look at the painting on the wall, glancing at few more he could see –wondering if Harry’s mother painted those as well. He would look closer later, see if he found a pattern in the works.

-

                “My King,” Niall entered the sunny bedroom. “My King, it is time to rise.”

                Louis stretched when Harry moved, whining when he started moving away. “Sh,” The alpha calmed, running a hand over Louis’ cheek. He sat up, rubbing his own face, “How long have we slept?”

                “Two hours, my King.”

                “Hm,” Harry yawned, putting a hand on Louis’ back when he wiggled closer. “Thank you, Niall. Has Zayn rested?”

                “No, my King.” Niall looked down, “he was restless.”

                Harry sighed, “He is uncomfortable.” He stretched his legs, “thank you, Niall. Is there food?”

                “For you, your majesty,” The blonde omega smiled, “always.”

                Harry smiled back tiredly, “thank you, omega.” He looked down at Louis who stared up at him. “How did you sleep?”

                “Well.”

                “So quiet?”

                Louis shrugged, sitting up. He covered himself with the blanket, hugging it. “Niall, will you come with me Downtown?”

                Niall frowned, “it is best-”

                “You may go.” The King stood, rolling his shoulder, “it is fine.”

                “Yes –my King.” Niall looked at Louis, “whenever you wish to leave, my Queen.”

                “When will you leave, Harry?”

                “In an hour.” He bent down, cracking his back. “Oh, my body is killing me.”

                Louis sat up on his knees, slightly distressed, “what is wrong?”

                Niall bowed his head, “I will call for a masseuse when you return, my King.”

                Louis growled, deep and aggressive, surprising both. He leaned forward, teeth bared, “you will not.”

                Niall’s eyes grew, brows rising, “my –Queen?”

                Harry put a hand at the back of Louis’ head, tugging his hair slightly, “that is enough.” He motioned Niall to leave, “thank you again, Niall. Make sure Zayn eats.”

                “Of course.” The blonde bowed before leaving.

                “And that?” Harry knelt on the bed, “I cannot even pleasure myself with a massage?”

                “Can I?”

                Harry shrugged, tugging Louis’ hair a little harder, “if you wish.”

                Louis growled, lower, “but I cannot smell of another?”

                The alpha’s eyes darkened, “do not play with fire, omega.” He pulled Louis’ hair roughly, “who is it then, that you smelled of?”

                The omega swallowed thickly, throat bobbing, “Julie…”

                “Mm,” Harry chuckled, “I know what Julie smells likes.” He kissed on Louis’ neck, leaving a small mark. “You are not to be touched by anyone other than me.”

                “Ah,” Louis moaned, “more…”

                Harry smirked, “your heat is soon but jealousy is not cute, omega.”

                “It is a good thing that I am not cute already then –alpha.”

                “Cute?” The King thought for a moment, lips hovering over Louis’, “you are rather beautiful when you behave.”

                Louis growled, trying to bite the alpha, his head was pulled back before he could. “I am not here to bow my head and wag my tail for you.”

                “No?” The alpha grinned, just pressing his lips against the shaking omega’s. “You are quite beautiful when you misbehave as well.”

                Louis swallowed firmly, whining, “I –can give you a massage.”

                “I have a masseuse.” Harry got off the bed, Louis quickly touching the back of his head –it felt cold. “An alpha masseuse.”

                The omega stood tall on his knees, quickly grabbing his red fur. “I will be there.”

                “He is at the castle.”

                “I will be there or he will come here.” He looked down, frowning, “I will play my part.”

                “And if your part entails bowing your head or wagging your tail?”

                Louis looked away, “I hate you –I have never met someone with such a confusing personality.” He looked up when Harry’s hand wrapped around his head once again. “…hate you…”

                “You are not my favorite person either but I am trying.” He tucked a piece of hair behind Louis’ ear, “and you are trying –more than I. I commend that, omega.” Harry’s thumbed right around Louis’ bare nipple, “No clothing?”

                “I showered.”

                “And chose to stay undressed.”

                “Hmph.”

                “The shirt from earlier –it was pretty.”

                “Liam buys my clothes.” Louis scooted closer, feeling Harry’s warmth on his torso. “I liked it.”

                “It is very nice.” Harry licked his lips, “short though –it shows your stomach.”

                Louis smiled tenderly, touching his belly, “it is nice –flowy.”

                “Mm, I do not know –as long as you only wear it inside.” Harry put a warm hand on Louis’ stomach, rubbing it. “That shirt is too short for a Queen.”

                “When –when will you come back?”

                “Tomorrow.”

                “A day off –when?”

                The alpha smiled, a small –sweet –smile. “Do you want me to take a day off?”

                Louis nodded, lashes soft against his cheek. “I –have grown an attachment. I want –I want you to take a day off.”

                Harry pulled him closer, laying Louis’ head on his shoulder, both hands on his lower back. “I will try to find a day for you. You and I will go for a run.”

                The omega purred, nosing Harry’s shoulder. “Run?”

                “As wolves, together, it will be fun.”

                Louis nodded, wrapping his arms around the King’s neck. “Yes, alpha.”

-

                “Where was Louis?”

                Liam, Niall and Julie looked up at once, “home, your majesty.”

                Harry was sitting at his desk, fingers crossed. “He did not leave this house?”

                “No, my King –only to walk around outside.”

                “Julie,” Harry took a deep breath, “you scented Louis.”

                Julie bowed her head, “yes, your Majesty, he was distressed –you advised us to.”

                “No more,” The King sat up straight, rolling his neck. “No one,” he glanced at Zayn, “no one is to scent Louis.” Harry sighed, “To the public he is mine, so he should only smell of me from now on.” He leaned back, rocking in his chair, “If he becomes stressed –I do not care, do not scent him even if he begs.”

                “Yes, my King.”

                Harry pulled on his bottom lip, eyes cast on the desk. “Keep an eye on him.”

                “Yes, my King.”

                “Louis’ heat will arrive soon,” Harry stared blankly at his desk, drained, “next week is the festival –goodness… While Louis is in heat no will be allowed in the home.”

                The four nodded once.

                “I will be out of the light for a week –I will make sure the Council and castle know of my absence during that time.” He closed his eyes, “what a week already.”

-

                “Louis!”

                Louis looked up quickly, fumbling to stand with Thumb in hand. “Yes!” He ran out of his art room to the entrance, “Harry?”

                “Zayn and I are leaving, see us off.”

                Louis pouted but came closer. He tiptoed to kiss Harry, “I will see you tomorrow –and –the masseuse will come here, right?”

                “Yes, omega. Niall will have it arranged.”

                The omega nodded, looking to Zayn, “bye Zayn –I hope you sleep better.”

                Zayn smiled gently, bowing his head, “thank you, my Queen.”

                Louis nudged Liam towards Zayn, “have you said goodbye?”

                Liam blushed, looking at Niall, “we –have.”

                “A hug maybe?”

                Harry sighed loudly, turning around and leaving. “I will be in the car.”

                Louis smiled proudly at himself, patting Zayn’s shoulder before running after Harry. He ran through the gates just before they closed. “Are you upset?”

                “No.”

                Louis kissed his bunny when the animal wiggled. “Sh, my love.”

                Harry raised a brow, leaning against the car. “You are enamored with a rabbit.”

                “Yes, and you are upset.” The omega smirked, “is it because they are happy?”

                “If I am confusing then so are you.” The King folded his arms, “one minute submissive, the next –this.”

                Louis lifted his bunny, pressing their noses together, “I have allowed them to show affection while you are not around.”

                “You have ‘allowed’ them?” Harry snorted, “You have no authority.”

                “Less than you, as Queen, but I have some.” Louis blinked sweetly, “they are happy.”

                Harry looked behind Louis at Zayn jogging towards them, “you have become too comfortable.”

                The omega stepped back when Zayn reached them. He hugged his bunny close, “Bye, Zayn –Harry.” He turned around, walking towards the fence. Louis stopped mid-way, “Harry.”

                The King huffed before entering the car, “what.”

                “I –will miss you.”

                The alpha’s eyes lowered, nodding once. “I will see you soon, my Queen.” Louis shivered once Harry was inside, Zayn following after him with a grin.

                He turned around, petting Thumb, waiting for the gate to open before sliding inside. Niall and Liam waited at the door, smiling, “my Queen.”

                Louis smiled back, blushing, “let us go Downtown.”

-

                It was hot but Louis kept his hood up –he did not need the attention. He kept a hand near the pocket of his robe, feeling Thumb squirming around. “I would like to buy something today.”

                “Anything you’d like, Louis.” Niall walked handed in hand with Liam, glancing down at his pocket. “Will he be okay in here?”

                “Yes,” Louis touched Thumb’s head when it poked out, sniffing around. “I did not want to leave him in his ca –ow!” He growled, sticking his thumb in his mouth, “goodness.”

                Liam giggled, “he does bite.”

                “Very much so.” The omega looked around, moving aside when a few teenagers ran by. “Every time I come here –everyone is so happy.” He smiled, “colorful.”

                “Downtown is beautiful.” Niall hummed, leaning against his omega. “With delicious food as well.”

                “Harry and I went to that restaurant for breakfast.” He pointed at the small shop, “amazing.”

                “What type of food do they have in Wereborn?”

                “Many things –just not as exciting as the food here. A lot of potatoes –soups.” He shrugged, lifting Thumb out of his pocket, “Food that I once thought was delicious.”

                “When did you start drawing?”

                “Oh, when I was very young.” Louis smiled at a few wrestling wolves. “I have been creating art for so long, it is a part of me.” He half-ran when something caught his eye. Louis touched over the canvas, eyes going wide. “Wha –who-”

                Niall and Liam ran up behind him, “Louis?”

                Louis quickly looked to the owner of the painting, “this art –where did you find this?”

                The man squinted at him, as if he recognized him. “It –was bought. This is a trading center, there is art from all over.” He touched the canvas, “this is from Wereborn.”

                The omega licked his lips, touching over the painting again. He rubbed his index finger over the almost invisible ‘LT’ hidden in the curve of the flower petal. “How –how much?”

                “This is one is from Wereborn, so it is expensive.”

                Louis looked at the artwork again, biting his lip. “I want it back…” He looked back at Niall and Liam, “this,” he whispered, “is mine and I would like it back.”

                Both omega’s straightened, Niall nodding. “Of course, Louis.”

                Louis turned back around, “how much?”

                “Eight thousand.”

                Louis snorted and the man raised a brow. He shook his head, turning away, Thumb cradled in his palm. “Cheap.”

                “Excuse me?”

                “That is Canvas is huge –taller than me.” He scoffed, offended. “At least twelve.”

                “If you wish to pay that much, you may.”

                Louis spun back around, “please –we will take it –for twelve thousand.”

                Liam tapped on his shoulder, “are you sure?”

                The omega walked around the stand, looking for more art. “I am positive.” He pointed at a vase, behind the glass. “That is Wereborn.”

                “You like Wereborn?”

                Louis lifted his arm, large sleeve sliding up his arm. He flexed his forearm, showing his mark. “It is my art.”

                The man’s eyes grew, gaping, “you –painted that flower?”

                “Surprised?” He ignored the alpha, “I want the vase as well, how much?”

                The man hesitated, “it –is fifteen thousand…”

                “Lord,” Louis took a deep breath, “how hours of work –blood can just be –I cannot. I want it.” He looked at Liam and Niall, “I want both of them, please.” He looked back at the embarrassed alpha, “show me every piece you have from Wereborn.”

-

                Both twins were standing at the front gate, hands behind their backs. Niall sighed, looking back at the car, “they are purchases.”

                “They are not allowed past the gate.”

                “They are very heavy.”

                “Then we will carry them one by one.”

                Louis stepped forward, looking at each alpha, “One –Two.”

                They both bowed, “my Queen.”

                He looked back at his artwork, “may we pass?”

                “No, we will collect whatever you have brought and bring them inside.”

                Louis frowned, “fine.” He sighed, looking back at the alpha’s exiting the car. “Just a moment.”

                Liam approached, glancing at both alphas, “may we enter our own home?”

                “Of course,” One and Two pushed the heavy fence, allowing the two omegas in. “Are they delicate?”

                “Extremely!” Louis called, running past Liam and Niall. “I will come back to help!” He went inside, taking Thumb to his cage. “Love you, I will be back.” He ran out, bumping into Julie. “Oh.”

                “Louis.”

                “Julie.”

                “Stay inside, I will help bring your purchases.”

                “No, it is my art, I will help.”

                “Harry does not want you around them –he already suspects you have been.” Julie tilted her head, “stay here.”

                Louis shoved past her, “I do not care, it is my art and I will at least make sure they are careful.”

-

                Louis ate from his food, looking around at the now semi-full art room. He looked up when Niall and Liam entered, smiling and patting the blankets on the floor. “Join me.”

                The pair sat slowly, their own food in hand, “is it good?”

                “Yes,” Louis stirred his chili, “delicious, thank you.”

                Liam stirred his chili, pressing his lips together, “I think our King is going to actually kill us.”

                Louis frowned, taking a bite, “why?”

                Niall motioned around them, “we spent eighty-thousand dollars today.”

                He shrugged, “he has the money.”

                Niall poked his food, wide eyed, bringing the spoon to his lips, “eh.”

                “What? He has no money?”

                “He has plenty of money,” Liam twisted his mouth, “it does not mean he will appreciate us using so much of it.”

                “He will be fine,” Louis pointed at the painting of a child that sat against the wall, “Harry loves my art, I can tell.”

                “Our King is very picky in choosing art.”

                Louis raised a brow, “do you think my art is –bad?”

                “No, not at all.” Niall wiped his mouth, “you are truly talented –I am shocked that you are able to produce such work.” He shook his head, “your hands are blessed.”

                The omega looked down at his hands, “I will draw –right now.” Louis set down his bowl, taking a small canvas off of his desk. He sat in his chair, crossing one leg over the other, “you may keep eating but do not move too much.”

                Liam coughed, “you will draw us?”

                He smiled, pencil to canvas, “yes, I will.”

-

                “One –Two?” Louis peered up into the tree, notebook to his chest. “Hello?”

                “Louis.”

                Louis turned around, back against the tree, “One?”

                “Yes,” He stood up straight, “hello omega.”

                Louis smiled slightly, “and Two?”

                “Is in the tree,” One smirked, “he believes you are angry with us.”

                Louis looked up, “please, come down.” He looked ahead when the alpha appeared, “I am upset but –it does not matter.” He opened his notebook, showing a picture of a crown, “have you –ever seen this?”

                The twins tilted their heads at the same time, “never.”

                “It is the crown that I stole –from the Queen of Wereborn.”

                “It is beautiful.”

                Louis kicked the dirt softly, “she did not think so…” He hugged the picture, “uh –I found some of my art when Niall, Liam and I went downtown.”

                “What is it you want, omega?”

                He swallowed hard, looking down, “If I can get my artwork back, it would make me very happy.” Louis licked his drying lips, “I worked very hard on this crown.” He sniffled, “when you –maybe if you travel with Harry again, maybe you will find it.”

                One stepped forward, “you are not to be near us.”

                Two nodded, “we cannot do anything our King has not asked of us.”

                “Louis.”

                Louis quickly looked to Julie who strode towards the three. He took a deep breath, “Julie…”

                The alpha looked annoyed, “it is three in the morning.” She glanced at the two, “we spoke about this.”

                “It is not them –I called them down.” Louis stepped forward, “I just –wanted to ask a question.”

                “Our King has smelled you on Louis.” She looked to both alphas, hands in her pockets. “He does not know it was you, but he is suspicious. This cannot continue.”

                “As we were just explaining to Louis.” Two crossed his arms, “we hid our scent.”

                “Our King’s smell is incredible, you know this.” She sighed, “Louis, go to bed.”

                The omega chewed on his lip, “I will talk to Harry about this.”

                “You will not.” Julie huffed a weak laugh, “unless you want your new ‘friends’ dead.” She gave him a side eye, “skinned.”

                Louis looked to both of them, “I –I am also a thief.”

                “Yes, be grateful that you are not dead and go inside.”

                Louis gave them one last look, “I am sorry –have a good night.”

                Julie leaned against the large tree, looking from one twin to the other. “Why? Why –just, why?”

                One of the twins stepped closer, “he came to us –we watch after him.”

                “You are to watch over our King, that is your job.”

                “Are we to let him venture out of the home?”

                Julie closed her eyes, “Lord… he will be presented at the festival in less than a week. Harry will kill you both.”

                “Not yet –we have not touched him nor done harm to him. Louis comes to us. We are an open ear.”

                “Harry has finally found someone he may like,” She chewed on the corner of her mouth, “he may deny every bit of it but we can see it –we can see a change in him even if unconscious on his part. Louis is the furthest being that we’d expect but that is love –is it not?” Julie groaned, rubbing the corners of her eyes. “–you did something unforgivable but –you have protected Harry faithfully. You both have loved him and helped him. Our King does not kill often but, when he does, he becomes angry –different, and we rather not prod his anger.”

                Both bowed their heads, “you have always had more patience, alpha, thank you.”

                “Just –Louis is stubborn and will most likely not listen.” She shook her head, “Just be careful –once Louis’ heat is over, Harry will change –it is inevitable. He may not even tolerate us in the house until a week after.”

                “We will keep our distance and if Louis tells,” The alpha shrugged, “our inevitable death will only come sooner.”

-

                “Where is Louis?” Harry allowed Niall to remove his coat.

                “Drawing, sir.”

                “Zayn is asleep?”

                “Yes,” Niall nodded quickly, happy, “finally –with –Liam.”

                “How did today go?” Harry took a seat on the couch, removing his shoes.

                “Okay, my King. He did not transform –and, when we forced him, he threw a fit.”

                Harry chuckled, “a fit?”

                “He did not wake up very well.” Niall sat in front of him, “he woke up very angry, then calmed in the day. He ate very little –did not speak but did respond well to all of the questions we asked. But,” Niall shrugged, “he wants to be alone, has not left his art room for three hours. I have asked if he wants food but –he will not even let me enter.”

                “You should enter anyway.”

                “I would have but he has a chair behind the door.”

                Harry stood, “no locks in this house except downstairs and my room.” He walked down the hall, “thank you, Niall.” Harry opened the door, annoyed when the door stopped, “Louis –open this door before I break it.”

                Harry closed it, waiting for the omega to open it. He glared at Louis once the door was open, “what did I say about locking doors?”

                “I did not lock it.” The omega looked angry, “I want it closed.”

                “Do not do this again.”

                Louis rolled his eyes, “yes, King. May I close my door now?”

                Harry crossed his arm, “no.”

                “Ugh,” The omega spun around, going back to his blankets. There were a lot more blankets and cushions than before. The smell in the room was strong -swallowed whole by Louis' scent. Louis pulled his notebook back into his lap, picking up his pencil.

                “You,” Harry entered the room, “are nesting.”

                “Please leave me alone.” Louis shook his hair, clips scattered throughout. “Please, I want to be alone.”

                Harry crossed the small room, sitting outside the nest –giving Louis some space. “What is wrong?”

                “Please,” Louis started crying, pushing the notebook against his face, “please…”

                “No,” Harry laid out his legs, “May I come inside your nest?”

                “No!”

                Harry nodded once, “then I will stay outside, sit on my lap.”

                Louis sniffled, sobbing, “Alone…”

                “You do not want to be alone. You want comfort –you have these blankets for this reason.” Harry stopped his hand from grabbing the small omega. “I am willing to give it to you but you will not let me in your nest.”

                “It is mine!”

                Harry sighed, “you are shouting –did something happen this morning?”

                “No, no!” Louis growled, eyes wide with tears. “I want to be alone!”

                The King leaned against the white wall, closing his eyes, “ridiculous. I am exhausted and have to put up with this.” He breathed, “I do not need this.” Harry glanced at the omega when he whined high. “I cannot help you if you do not let me.”

                “I woke up angry!” Louis laid back, pressing into the softness. He stared up at the ceiling, lips parted –pink and swollen. Louis wiped his wet cheek with the back of his hand, “I just –I woke up –angry.”

                “May I come in your nest?”

                “Yes,” Louis moved slightly, allowing Harry entrance.

                Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ small waist, scenting him, “I think angry looks terrible on you.”

                “Stop.” Louis hid his face in the sheets, “just stop.”

                Harry pulled him closer, “No.” He tried turning Louis on his back, fighting with him. “Let me see you.” The alpha growled, flipping him over quickly, “I will not use force if I do not have to.”              

                Louis was crying, hiccuping –crying more than when Harry first met him.

                The alpha hushed him, licking his salty tears away, “what are you feeling? Tell me.”

                “I feel,” Louis tried breathing, “like someone is going to hurt me.” He grabbed onto Harry’s shirt, “I wanted a lock on this door –I –I feel unsafe.” Harry stroked his hair, taking out each gold clip carefully. “I –Niall and Liam have been kind but,” his voice was in a harsh whisper, “I do not trust anyone.”

                “Says a thief?” Harry’s words held no force. He unbutton the top three buttons of his shirt, “come.”

                Louis pressed his face against the hot skin, groaning, “More.”

                Harry kissed the top of his head, sighing when Louis removed the rest of the buttons. He closed his eyes, leg curling around the trembling omega. He stroked Louis’ back, letting him suck marks against his chest. “This home is safe.” Harry opened one eye when Louis bit down, nipping at the now-red skin. “Do you hear me?”

                “I do not feel safe.” Louis took deep breaths, “I need a lock.”

                “There are only two locks in this house-”

                “I need it!” Louis growled, sitting up, snarling. “I will run away! I will run –and –I will find a safe place!”

                Harry sat up after him, eyes low, “you have not seen my speed.” He grabbed Louis’ jaw, “you have not seen me angry.”

                The omega whimpered, bowing his head in submission. “Yes, alpha.”

                “My room has locks, we will move your blankets there for now.” He leaned in, kissing Louis. “Okay?”

                “Yes.” Louis ducked his head, blushing, “yes.” He looked at Thumb, asleep in his cage. “My bunny-”

                “I do not want a rabbit in my room. He will stay here.”

                “He makes me feel safe.”

                Harry looked away, groaning, “Only until this pre-heat –this anger and nesting subsides. He will stay during your heat as well and not after.”

                Louis threw himself into Harry’s arms, hugging the alpha. “Thank you.”

                Harry kissed his shoulder, “The Elements festival is coming up –you cannot act like how you have just acted. You must learn to control yourself. It is very un-Queen like.”

                Louis took a moment to reflect, thinking of Evy. “Yes, alpha.”

                “We must keep our cool even if everything is on fire.”

                The omega pulled back, “Evy –is –he calm?”

                Harry’s brows creased, “Evy?” He shook his head, confused, “Why are you speaking of Evy?”

                Louis swallowed hard, embarrassed, “he is –beautiful.”

                The King opened his mouth, thinking, “Evy is beautiful.”

                Louis’ stomach flared with jealousy, feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand. “How many times did you have sex with him?”

                Harry blinked quickly, “I –do not remember.”

                Louis stood up, slapping his blankets as he did. “Of course.” He moved away before Harry grabbed him, “I am fine.” He smiled, “this is fake –this –all of it.” The omega nodded to himself, “unloved –fake.”

                “Louis, you sound insane.”

                “Maybe I am insane.”

                Harry stood carefully, “Louis.”

                “I –is it wrong to have sex with others? You said no –you said we are different.” The alpha watched him cautiously. “Right? Did you not?”

                “What are you getting at?”

                “Once you take me –I will find my own alpha, one who will only want me and not others.”

                Harry looked him up and down, lip pulling up into a snarl. “Do as you please.”

-

                “What is wrong with him?”

                Julie smirked at her King, looking down, “my King, he is in pre-heat. His emotions, pheromones –hormones –they are a mess. He is nesting and I have made it a point not to bother him today. Nesting is very important to an omega -he will continue doing so until his heat and possibly a little after.”

                “I do not deal with omegas in heat –nor in pre-heat!” Harry growled, “He is obnoxious.”

                Julie openly laughed, stopping when Harry growled at her. “My King, I apologize –it is just –funny.” She crossed her legs, “he is jealous –this is normal. Louis is a virgin in every way. He sees you as his alpha and of course he would be upset when you speak of others.”

                “He asked me!”

                “Yes but –it is complicated. Omegas are gentle creatures-”

                Harry snorted, “Not all of them.”

                “Louis is very sweet, Harry. He feels insecure –he is nesting. His body is preparing for a child. Louis is searching for comfort items –love –but he is also emotional. You must give him patience.” She pressed her lips together, serious, “you will not bond with him if it is not mutual –it is impossible.”

                Harry cut his eyes, “nor would I try to.”

                “I know, I know –I am only saying.” She sighed, “give him more patience –especially now.” Julie smiled, “he is very sweet –talented as well.”

                “Hm,” Harry stood, “thank you, Julie.”

                “Of course, my King.”

                “Harry!” The alpha stepped back when the door flew open. “My King!”

                Harry could almost hear the next sentence, “where is he?”

                “Louis-” Niall paused, surprised. “He is gone –I do not know where.”

                The alpha took a deep breath, “is his rabbit gone?”

                “Yes!”

                Harry cracked his neck, “lovely.” He took a few deep breaths, bringing down his heart rate. “Any other good news?”

                Niall opened his mouth then closed it, “no…”

                “Niall…”

                “We may have spent –eighty-thousand dollars on –art.”

                The alpha sat, laying his head on the counter, “call the twins.” He closed his eyes, “now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	12. Licking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stealing from Royalty is punishable by death.
> 
> Louis starts over, doing his best to keep his hands at his sides  
> but he is hungry and he tries stealing from the wrong Royal.
> 
> Harry is King of Arizella, he needs a Queen and who better than an omega on the run from death?  
> Louis will learn to become the perfect Queen -the perfect fake Queen, but only for a few months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a very very very domestic | sweet-ish | possessive | emotional-ish (for Louis) chapter.
> 
> **Remember they have animal traits  
> I've been dying to write a detailed-ish chapter about Louis nesting (even in CLH) and since I didnt write it there, I am writing it hereee.
> 
> thank you guys for all your love!

“Master.” The twins went to their knees, heads bowed to the King.

                Harry took a deep breath, head in hand. “Did you see Louis leave?”

                “Yes, master.” One of the two looked up, eyes glossy. “He ran off through the bushes.”

                “Hm,” The alpha rubbed his face, groaning. “I will go find him before he is killed –or worse.”

                “Yes, master.” Both stood at the same time, looking up.

                Harry closed his eyes, worn-out. “I am –so tired.” He shook his head, “I do not have the time –I just,” He rubbed the inner corners of his eyes and the twins moved closer.

                “Master –please rest, we will bring him back.”

                Harry stared at the floor, breathing, “Why-” he stood, back cracking as he did. “Why have you been speaking with him?”

                The twins stiffened, dropping again to their knees. “He has –been speaking to us, master…”

                “We have done nothing wrong.”

                “Did the message relay wrong? Did I not say to not speak with him?”

                “Yes, master.”

                Harry twisted his mouth, too tired to be angry –too annoyed to be angry with them. “I cannot defend myself this tired –I need you to follow me. I will be in flesh.”

                “We can bring him home, master.”

                “He is mine,” Harry’s eyes darkened, “I will bring him.”

                “Yes, master.”

                The King rolled his shoulders, “I will miss my massage –great. –you will walk beside me.”

The two looked at each other, eyes wide, before looking at their King. “Beside you?”

“Yes, I do not want anyone coming close.” He walked through them, growling, “Obnoxious omega.”

-

                “Sh, sh.” Louis hushed Thumb, stroking his fur. He looked around his old cave, smelling a few different smells but none permanent. He laid on his side, fur on his shoulders, “we are safe here.”

                Louis curled further in the corner, whimpering at the breeze. The cave was damp now, but it was still his cave. It was not Harry’s delicious bed nor the art room but it was his. Louis experienced this before just not so strongly. He never wanted to nest so badly, to be alone but cuddled at the same time. He wanted Harry –right now. Louis never craved this type of attention –affection.

                But Louis was not about to sacrifice his safety for someone who hated him –someone who didn’t care. If he wasn’t going to help him feel safe then Louis would have to take things into his own hands and make himself safe.

Safety was one thing and Evy was another.

                Louis was jealous –greedy, and it felt disgusting. It felt unknown –new and, as much as Louis did not want to leave the house, he had to. He had to show his anger somehow, remind himself that this relationship was fake. Remind himself that every touch, kiss, and praise had already been used on another.

                Louis growled, laying Thumb on his thighs so he wouldn’t squeeze him.

                He had been trying –Harry even agreed! Harry said he would start trying and, instead of listening, he ran. Louis had been running his whole life and this was no different. He was going to find his own alpha –Louis had almost laughed when the words left his mouth. Unable to fathom an alpha stupid enough to hold onto him.

                Harry was giving him everything –things anyone would be grateful for –especially a thief.

                Harry hadn’t killed him yet –Harry hadn’t called Wereborn to take him away. Harry could ruin Louis’ life –truly send him six feet under.

                But now Louis was sat in his old cave, not feeling as safe as he should. Missing the house he absolutely detested being stuck in. Now Louis was in the forest Harry had warned him against going in –putting Thumb and his life in danger.

                He started crying a few minutes after his brain registered how much danger he was actually in. Even if he went back to the house Harry might kick him out.

                “No…” Louis whined, quickly picking up his bunny. He wrapped the fur closer, going towards the entrance of the cave. Louis looked around, making a run for it.

                He ran until his legs hurt, keeping his eyes ahead. “Harry!” He cried, running faster, telling himself to transform but then he wouldn’t be able to hold onto Thumb and-

                Louis groaned when he was thrown back, rolling across the forest floor. His vision spotted, hand clutching nothing, realizing that Thumb was no longer there. Louis sat up fast, looking around, ignoring the burning against his arm.

                “Thumb!” He sniffled, standing with the help of the tree. “Wha-”

                “Omega.”

                The words were half-slurred. Louis spun, looking around, holding the dirty fur close. “Who –who is there!” His breath caught, throat bobbing at the alpha. His jaw was not broken but not fully intact either. Louis’ lips parted, eyes widening, “I –I-”

                The alpha smiled, dark and angry, “and where is our loyal King?”

                “He –He,” Louis held his scraped arm, lips trembling. “He is-”

                “Not here.” The alpha stopped smiling, eyes running over Louis. “Has he bonded you yet? Made you Royalty?”

                “Yes.”

                “Do not lie.”

                “Yes!”

                “Show me.”

                Louis shook his head, tongue feeling heavy, “please…”

                “I would have thought, since our last meeting.” He came closer, “that you would-” The alpha paused, sniffing the air, “a pre-heat? Is he stupid letting you out?”

                “I –I ran! Please!” Louis wanted to run but he could see eyes in the bushes and trees, watching his every move. “I want to go home!”

                “Ran?” The alpha stalked even closer, in arms reach of him. “You smell like a virgin.” He smirked, “amazing.” The male took his face in hand and Louis didn’t move a muscle. “He should have kept you locked in a box.”

                Louis whined high, shivering, “mm, alpha…” The alpha’s eyes went wide, sniffing closer. “Alpha!”

                “Let him go.”

                The male holding him dropped Louis’ face, backing away. “He is in my territory –alone.”

                “Then you should have killed him before I got here.”

                The wolf growled, “Take him and leave –before he becomes a breeding ground for my Clan.

                Harry bent down, picking up the fur Louis had lost, “did you,” He walked closer, the twins coming out of the trees when he did. “Throw him?”

                The alpha growled, “You have no authority here!”

                “I have very little authority –do not forget that.” He stepped closer where Louis waited fearfully for him. “Omega.” He looked very unhappy. “Why did you leave?”

                “I –I,” Louis sobbed, covering his face. “I want to go home!”

                Harry tilted his head at the bloody scrape on Louis’ arm. “You did throw him.” He grabbed Louis, inspecting. “Did he hurt you?”

                Louis nodded quickly, pressing against Harry. “Yes! Thumb –Thumb is gone!”

                Harry stroked the back of Louis’ neck, kissing his head. He looked back to the leader, “I do not think I like your face.”

                The alpha transformed at the challenging voice. The twins stayed in the same place, hands behind their backs. The Clan leader howled, calling out his people. Harry tightened his hold on the omega when he whimpered, “you know what the penalty is for attacking Royalty.” As soon as the words left his mouth Harry slid to the side when a wolf charged at him.

                The wolf would have never touched them but Harry moved anyway. Louis looked around quickly, looking back at the twins, now transformed. One wolf had the clan member’s neck in his teeth, biting down until it snapped.

                Louis looked away, digging his face into Harry’s chest. “Mm!”

                “Sh,” Harry rubbed his side, pressing the fur to Louis’ cheek. He walked through the violent chaos with ease, stepping over bloody limbs. “When you are done, do not bury them.” Harry kissed his forehead, picking Louis up. “Good boy,” Harry praised when Louis wrapped his legs around his waist.

                He stopped, jumping out of the way when three wolves charged out of the bushes. “Of course.” He eyed the wolves, setting Louis down slowly. “Stay.” Harry removed his coat, fully-naked underneath. “dídyma,” the King spoke, “deal with them –I have these.” _(Twins)_

                Louis watched the hesitancy in the twins but they obeyed. He reached out, hands shaking hard, “alpha –please.”

                “Do not move.” Harry changed, large and completely black against the soft sunset. He shook his fur, exposing his teeth to the smaller wolves.

                Louis watched, squeezing the fur around his shoulders as Harry tore apart each wolf –as if it was so easy. He got up slowly, wanting to help –to do something.

Louis ran to a tree, struggling to pull a large branch from it. “Come on!” He cheered when it broke, screaming while running at one of the wolves that had a twin in its teeth. “Off!” He beat the large wolf, growling. “Off! Off!”

                The wolf turned on him, not seconds later being thrown into an oak tree. The twin growled at him, nudging Louis away.

                “No.” He ran past him, stick high in the air, going for his next victim. “Ow!” Louis choked, the air pushed out of him by a strong tail whipping him into Harry. The alpha rolled at the pressure but caught Louis. He snarled, running at the alpha, using his mouth to throw him in the air. The wolf hit the floor with a loud crack, Harry taking the moment to rip at pieces of him.

                Louis held his stick close, trembling, looking around for an attacker. The wolves eventually stopped coming out, retreating and Louis thanked the Elements.

                He used his stick to stand up, quickly picking up his now-bloody fur. Louis sniffled, “alpha…”

                Harry shook his head, changing back, “Oh Elements.” He dropped to the floor, breathing hard and Louis ran.

                “Wha –no.” He looked over Harry, checking for a wound –for blood. “Harry!”

                “He is fine.” One ran up to them, putting a hand on Harry’s forehead. “He is drained.” He swallowed hard, eyes watering, “Ixion, go –go get Zayn.”

                Two left swiftly, running through the thick trees. Louis sat down, putting the fur on Harry’s body. He swatted One’s hands off of the alpha, growling, “move.” He stroked Harry’s hair back, “alpha.”

                Harry breathed, “Why in the fuck, Louis?” He blinked, exhaustion showing. “You could have just –just stayed home.”

                Louis cried, laying over him, “I am sorry!” He licked Harry’s dirty face, grooming him. “You –are you hurt?”

                “No, except when you were thrown into me.” Harry huffed, turning his head so Louis could reach more of his face. “Even when I said to stay put.”

                “I had to do something!” Louis stroked Harry’s face, nuzzling it. “I’m not helpless.”

                “You looked pretty helpless to me.”

                Louis pouted, looking up at One who watched, “why did Zayn not come?”

                “Because I did not ask Zayn to come.” Harry coughed, “Zayn is exhausted.”

                “You are exhausted!”

                “Then why are you out here! Then why am I out here looking for you!” Harry shot up, angry, “if you cannot behave then I do not want you –I do not need you! You absolutely horrible thing!” He stood, wobbling for a moment. “May the Elements strike me –please!”

                “Master,” One reached up for him and Louis tried biting the hand.

                “No!” He stood, running to pick up Harry’s coat. The omega wrapped it over his shoulders carefully, running around the front to tie it. “There.”

                “My King!” Zayn was clearly out of breath, eyes bulging at the amount of wolves and blood. “A whole Clan?”

                “Not all.” Harry reached out when Zayn came closer, leaning on him. “I just need to sleep –I need to be up early tomorrow.”

                “You cannot!” Louis cried, “You –are tired.”

                “Then maybe you should have just stayed home.” Harry glared at him and it hurt.

                Louis nodded, looking down, “yes, alpha.” He watched Harry and Zayn walk ahead of him, staying back with his stick, fur and One.

                “Why did you run?”

                “I –wanted to feel safe.”

                One snorted and Louis moved away, “do you feel safe yet?” He jumped, disappearing into the trees, leaving Louis too.

                Louis pouted, looking down at his stick and fur, “Thumb?” He sobbed as he walked behind the two, “Thumb!”

                “Louis, hurry up!” Zayn called.

                The omega kicked some dirt before jogging after them.

-

                Louis hesitated before going into the bedroom. He kept his head down, walking in slowly, “Niall.” He set down the blankets in his hand, notebook and pencil following.

                “Louis,” Niall’s voice was tight.

                “Where is he?”

                “In the bath.”

                Louis swallowed hard, hugging his robe, “may –may you leave?”

                Niall eyes cut down to a sliver, “so that you leave him again?”

                “I –just,” He closed his eyes, “I want you to leave –now.”

                Niall stood, “I have laid out clothes for him on the bed.” He brushed past Louis, “if you run away again, do not come back.”

                Louis breathed when the door closed. He quickly got all of his blankets on the bed, putting together a nest. He laid Harry’s clean fur in it, looking back when the bathroom door opened. “Harry.”

                The alpha looked unwell, “Louis.” He was dried, walking towards the bed too slowly. He found the clothes, putting them on, eyes on the nest. “What is this?”

                Louis swallowed hard, “can you just –scream at me more? Hit me –do something.”

                “I cannot because I can barely move.” Harry laid on the bed and Louis moved out of the way. “But when I can, I will scream at you.”

                Louis whimpered, kneeling inside his nest, “I want to talk.”

                “No.” Harry closed his eyes, “I cannot think –I cannot talk.”

                “Then listen.” Louis frowned, “I –think you should stay home tomorrow.” He covered Harry’s mouth before it opened, “you are no good to your people if you are dead –our people.”

                Harry opened one eye, “I am no use if I do nothing either.”

                “They –will understand. Everyone deserves a day off.”

                “Arizella did not become what it is because I took a day off.”

                “You told me you would find a day for me –I pick tomorrow.” He gripped the blankets, “I will act out if you do not take the day off.”

                Harry sat up, “you are playing with fire.”

                Louis nodded, “the last Element.” He blushed, “Water, Air, Earth and Fire.” The omega looked away, “the passionate Element.”

                Harry sat against the headboard, “why have you and the twins been speaking?”

                “One and Two?” Louis shrugged, “we are very similar.”

                “Thieves.” Harry mumbled, “Who told you?”

                “I –I do not want to say.”

                “Julie.” He nodded to the painting on the wall, “that is my mother’s painting.”

                “I know,” Louis looked at it, “beautiful.”

                “Did you know she was from Wereborn?”

                Louis’ jaw fell, looking at the painting again. “Wereborn –like me?”

                “Yes,” Harry started dozing off, head lolling to the side. “My father had her mark changed when they mated.”

                Louis quickly grabbed his forearm, disgusted at the thought –at the pain. “Awful…”

                “Yes,” He rubbed down his face, “they killed my father –and I gave them a home.”

                “And they sold her art –to Humans.”

                “To Humans.” Harry licked his lips, staring at the artwork, “…to Humans…”

                Louis crawled closer, putting the fur over his shoulders. He sat in Harry’s lap, nuzzling the alpha’s neck, “I am sorry.” Louis lapped at the alpha’s scent gland, biting marks around it. “I will stop speaking with them.”

                “It is fine,” The alpha sighed, craning his neck more. “I –just –I do not care.”

                Louis shivered, frowning, “stay with me tomorrow.” He bit his lip, “nest with me.” Harry didn’t respond. Louis licked over the King’s eye, down to his nose and cheeks. He wiggled in his lap, trembling when maternal instincts crawled up his spine. “I –I will not find another alpha –I promise.” He scented Harry, unsure if the alpha was still awake, “I –was just angry.”

Louis continued grooming the sleeping alpha until he fell asleep as well.

-

                “My King…”

                Louis moved, growling when he smelled another. He turned to Niall, covering Harry’s head with his arms. They were in the same position as last evening, “leave.”

                Niall straightened, “my King has asked me to wake him –you both have slept throughout the night.”

                Louis looked out the window, soft early morning sun behind the curtains, whining when Harry started waking. The alpha stretched, hands sliding around Louis’ waist, “off.”

                “No.” The omega cradled his head, possessive, “no, you will nest with me.”

                “I need to use the bathroom –off.” Harry threw Louis to the side, standing with the help of his bed. “I have not slept in flesh in a while.” He cracked his back, touching Niall’s cheek, “I will stay today, please have Zayn go down to the Castle to tell them.”

                Niall nodded quickly, shocked, “are –are you sure, my King?”

                “Yes, Niall.” He glanced back at Louis, the omega ready to pounce. He removed his hand from Niall’s face, “I am of no use like this.”

                Niall looked at Louis then back to Harry, “yes.” The blonde then smiled, “yes, my King! I will let Zayn know right away!” He bowed quickly to Louis, “sleep well.” Niall left without another word.

                Louis watched Harry disappear to the bathroom, grateful that the alpha left the door open. The omega removed his robe, sitting on his heels when Harry exited, “what was that?”

                “I do not take days off.” Harry removed his shirt then pants, leaving him bare. Louis’ chest rumbled and Harry smirked. “They have often asked me to but I have always said no.”

                Louis climbed onto Harry’s chest once the alpha laid down. He kissed the marks he’d made before, making them darker. “Mm…”

                Harry ran fingers through his hair, “I hope I do not regret this.”

                Louis looked up, thumbing over Harry’s abs, “may –I have a kiss?”

                The alpha looked down, dark bags under his eyes. He kissed Louis’ forehead first, then his nose. Harry licked his soft skin before taking Louis’ lips. Louis mewled, leaning up to deepen the wet kiss. He rolled on his back when Harry rolled over him, kissing the corners of his mouth. “Alpha…”

                “Omega.” He nipped gently at his cheeks, licking over each bite.

                “You –you,” Louis groaned, moving his head in any direction that gave him more excess to the rough licks. He practically kicked his feet, feeling the safest he’s felt since arriving here. “Ah –ah!” The omega sobbed, gripping Harry’s arms when the alpha went lower. Harry licked his chest, rough tongue over his smooth skin, “more…” Louis whimpered, “More…”

                “Hm,” Harry growled softly, sniffing around Louis’ stomach, licking the dark bruises. “Julie will need to look at these.”

                Louis rolled on his side and Harry let him, finding new skin to groom. He licked very gently at the scraping, huffing angrily at it. The omega closed his eyes, angry at himself for not taking care of Harry instead. He licked the arm near his face, nuzzling it sweetly, “I am sorry I left… I will not –not again.”

                “Jealousy is not attractive.”

                Louis swallowed, breathing, “I –I do not feel Queen-like.”

                “Because you do not believe you are a Queen yet.” Harry turned Louis on his front, licking there as well. “Confidence is important as well.” He bit Louis’ ear lobe, sucking it into his mouth. “You are so confident in your art –you need to relay that confidence elsewhere.”

                “Yes alpha.”

                Harry kissed down his spine, hands running over Louis’ hips and curves. “Your body is made for children.” He clenched his jaw, licking the dimples in Louis’ lower back, “and the rabbit?”

                Louis whimpered, “I lost him.”

                “Serves you right.”

                Louis growled, squirming but Harry held him down, pressing his pelvis to Louis’ ass. “Calm down –I am the one who should be angry. I spent a stupid amount of time looking for that creature.” He bit the back of Louis’ neck, comforting him. “Look at me, omega.”

                Louis craned his neck before rolling on his back.

                “Do you feel safe?”

                He nodded, pouting, arms around Harry’s neck, “now I do.”

                “And you would have been safer with your rabbit.”

                Louis nodded, tears forming in his eyes, “I know.”

                “Enough of that.” Harry licked his lashes, removing the tears. “You will be punished for what you have done.”

                Louis nodded slowly, taking a deep breath, “yes alpha.”

                “No going out until the Festival –at all.” He laid over the omega, not putting his whole weight on him, boxing Louis in. “No more talking to the twins –I will not repeat myself on that subject.”

                “But-”

                “Then you may leave my bed.” Harry moved off and Louis cried out, pulling Harry back down with full force. “They are to protect my life and do what they have promised, not to talk to you. But you look for them and I will not accept that.” Louis arched his spine, soft cock rubbing against Harry’s when the alpha scented the room. “My Queen will only smell of me –not of any other. That means the family as well.”

                Louis nodded quickly, wishing Harry would put more weight on him, “mm, yes alpha.”

                “You have also spent a lot of money on art work –why?”

                “It –they are mine.” The omega purred when slick slid out of him, “Mine…”

                Harry growled deep in his throat, sniffing the strong smell. “It turns you on when I speak of you spending my money?”

                Louis giggled, cheeks pink, “I just,” he closed his eyes, as if in a trance. “Feels so good to –have an alpha on top of me.” He pushed his hardening erection against Harry’s stiff one. “I –it is my art –at the trading center.” Louis whined, turning his head in suggestion, “please…”

                “For a virgin,” Harry droned, “you are quite seductive.”

                Louis blushed, looking down, “May –I try to please you again?”

                Harry growled, pushing Louis’ face up with his nose, “you may.” The omega pushed against his chest gently until he was sat on top of the alpha. Louis kissed Harry’s torso, grooming the alpha just as he had. He squirmed down, nosing at the defined cut leading towards his groin.

                “Smells good, alpha.”

                Harry shut one eye when Louis grabbed a hold of his length, he grabbed a pillow to prop his head on. “Thank you, omega.”

                Louis preened, ducking his head. He ran his nose over the sides of the long shaft, moaning at the smell. Louis kissed the sides, tongue sliding out to suck the tight skin. He nosed down slowly, licking over the sack at the end. Growling, he sucked it into his watering mouth, eyes rolling to the back of his head when Harry grabbed his hair.

                The alpha thrust up, “oh…” Harry groaned when Louis sucked harder, the other ball slipping past his lips. He rolled it in his hot mouth, his teeth grazing over the tender skin lightly. “Fuck…”

                The omega purred proudly, unsure if his actions were right but sure that they were pleasing. He kissed the sack, lapping at them until spit slid down his chin, “alpha…”

                “Elements…” Harry moaned low, running his large hand through Louis’ messy hair. “Ah, there.” His hips pushed up when Louis licked the head of his cock. The omega gathered the thin clear liquid on his tongue, whimpering at the taste –learning the taste. The hand tightened when Louis finally took the length behind his soft lips.

                Louis ran his hands up Harry’s strong thighs, thinking about how the alpha protected him –told him to stay put. He thought about how strong Harry was, transforming to fight even while being exhausted.

                Louis choked mid-thought, having slid too far, “hn…” Harry bucked up again, making him cough. Louis rut down against the bed, unable to resist the temptation of friction. He pulled up, licking away the thin string of spit connecting them. He slid back down, finding a steady rhythm, both of Harry’s hands at the back of his head.

                “Oh, you have gotten much better –yes, omega.” Harry threw his head back when Louis gargled, his cock cutting off the omega’s air. “Amazing…” He looked down, pleased at the tears brimming Louis’ eyes –the redness off his cheeks –the fact that Louis’ eyes were on his.

                Louis arched his spine, slick drenching the back of his thighs. His hole fluttered at the air, humping the blankets beneath him. He pulled off, drooling onto Harry’s crotch, “oh…” He shuddered, wrapping a hand around his cock, fucking into his hand greedily. “Alpha…”

                “Come.” Harry grabbed him by the armpit, pulling Louis into his lap. He adjusted Louis, dicks side by side. “So wet,” The tired King groaned, feeling Louis’ slick on his thighs. He sniffed the air, eyes drooping, “lovely –so clean.”

                Louis panted, cock sliding along Harry’s, pressing down harder. “Ah –I –I want to feel it!” He put two hands on Harry’s chest, humping the alpha, feeling their heats rub together. His stomach was tight, head foggy –forgetting the day. Louis was safe in this bed –safe with this alpha. He threw his head back, nails scratching at Harry’s chest, “oh please!” The omega screamed, ass clenching hard, asking for relief. He came with a squeal, dropping his head in submission, riding out his strong orgasm against Harry.

                He felt lazy, sliding down clumsily, licking away his mess. He sighed when Harry’s cock leaked slowly at first before shooting out. Louis quickly licked at the head, drinking up the alpha’s sperm. He sucked up all the evidence, kissing over the light hair dusting just above Harry’s penis.

                Louis pulled away before he grew hard again, “alpha.”

                Harry held out a hand, pulling Louis up to kiss him. He grabbed the omega’s chin, sucking hard on his tongue, panting into his mouth. “That was very good, Louis.”

                Louis shivered, “I wanted to please you.”

                “You did –you did very well.” Harry’s head shot to the door when it was knocked on.

                Louis cried out, quickly tucking himself against Harry’s side. He sobbed, wrapping the fur around his body. “Please no…”

                “Sh,” Harry kissed his temple, “sh, sh.” He stood, grabbing his robe before opening the door. “Liam.”

                Liam blinked quickly, “oh.” He blushed, bowing, “my King.” The omega held up the tray of food, “b-breakfast.”

                Harry took the tray, “thank you.” He glanced back at Louis, “please let the house know to keep from knocking on my door today –unless it is important. I will go to the kitchen to bring up food.”

                Liam nodded seriously, “yes, my King.” He bowed, “I am very happy you took a day off.”

                Harry gave him a smile, looking back when Louis made a feral noise in his throat. “I am needed. Thank you, Liam.” He shut the door with his foot, setting the tray on the side table. “Come omega.”

                Louis stared at the door, eyes dilated, protective of their space. “No…”

Louis was acting much like a feral omega, heats caused that. Ruts and heats brought out the animals in them –took them back to a time before them. Louis had to stay in the nest, with his ‘pups’, until his alpha told him it was safe. If Harry let someone in, even his family, it could end very badly. Either with Louis attacking them or attacking him and them. He would try to kill Harry, growing a grudge for giving him a false sense of safety –for giving their pups a false sense of safety. Louis could attempt to kill him awake or in his sleep.

Harry stayed in the castle when Niall or Liam went into heat.

Luckily, this was just a pre-heat and Harry could calm him easily.

                The alpha watched him, walking back to his bedroom door to lock it. “There.” He approached him carefully, “I spoke with Liam.” He stood on the side of the bed, “I am very tired but I am also hungry. Would you like to eat with me?”

                Louis nodded slowly, crawling hesitantly towards the alpha. He sat up, wrapping his arms around Harry’s shoulders, “thank you.”

                Harry nuzzled him, rubbing their faces together, “eat with me.” He picked Louis up, setting him on the bench at the end of the bed. Harry quickly put the nest back together, making it larger to accommodate both of them. “If you are like this during your pre-heat,” He shook his head, “I cannot imagine during your actual heat.”

                Louis just stared at him, eyes still enlarged on high alert. He watched Harry’s hands, putting the nest together with care, making sure it was organized. Harry checked all the windows, making sure they were locked before closing each curtain. It blocked out the light, only letting in light sun rays.

                He grabbed his fur, laying it inside the nest, “come.”

                Louis crawled, ass exposed, into the large nest. He rolled around it, getting his smell all over the sheets. He laid on his back, whining –rubbing his face against the pillows.

                Harry couldn’t stand Louis, couldn’t stand this pre-heat –couldn’t be angry at the stupidity. The murders of half a Clan all because this horrible omega ran away. But Harry was an alpha and alphas enjoyed seeing content omegas –even obnoxious ones.

                Harry reached for a fruit, a small strawberry, holding it over Louis’ mouth. He waited patiently while Louis sniffed the fruit before taking it into his mouth. Harry rumbled when Louis purred, his eyes fluttering at the sweet fruit. Harry has never dealt with an omega in heat but he knew omegas loved fruit, especially now.

                “How is that?”

                Louis hummed, taking another one into his mouth, “delicious. –Earth gives fruit.”

                Harry slowly sat on the bed, patting his legs for Louis to climb into his lap. He took the bowl of fruit off the tray, putting it between them. “Tell me more about this eighty-thousand dollars you spent.” Harry put extreme emphasis on the thousand.

                Louis licked the cantaloupe, taking a bite. He nudged it towards Harry’s mouth, waiting for the alpha to eat it before speaking. “It is my art that I made in Wereborn. It was at the trading center.” His eyes slanted, angry, “and this salesman was selling it for chump change! I will not buy my own art for so little!”

                Harry blinked slowly at him, “what?” He chuckled in awe, “so you paid a higher dollar? Are you stupid?”

                Louis pressed his forehead to Harry’s, pupils shrinking, “excuse me?” Harry shivered at it, feeling a tug in his lower region. “Stupid? For paying what my art should be worth?” He growled, fists clenched together, “If that alpha is smart he will charge even more for my work! Do you know what it is to paint such a large canvas in two hours? Cramps in my hands –no sleep, no rest, no eating?” The omega looked like he was ready to claw at Harry’s face, “I will pay top dollar for my work! It is my work!”

                Harry lifted a watermelon, “must you scream?”

                “Yes!”

                “Here,” He shoved the fruit into Louis’ mouth, “I would commend you –if it were your money you were spending. You spent my money.”

                Louis blushed, chewing. He swallowed before speaking, “I –our money, for now.”

                Harry smirked, “cunning omega.” He grabbed the orange juice from the tray, drinking some. Harry offered some to Louis who, again, sniffed it before drinking from the cup. “As your King I am going to have to cut you off.”

                “Why!” Louis’ gasped, “You love my work –you have bought my work! You would love the art I purchased, you just need to see them!”

                Harry shook his head, sighing, “If you cannot purchase things intelligently then you cannot purchase them at all. If it is our money then you cannot just splurge however you please.”

                “What about when you purchase back your mother’s art?”

Louis could feel the earth shift, regretting the words as they came.

                “I am sorry,” The omega ducked away, afraid. “I did not mean that –your money, I understand.”

                Harry closed his eyes, head falling back against the headboard, “you are right.” He opened his eyes, squinting, “but, I have to –I have to spend what I must. I want to –I want all of her art back.”

                Louis swallowed hard, “do you hate the twins for what they did?”

                “No, not anymore.” He closed his eyes again, “I have a very odd relationship with them. I do not wish to acknowledge them but I need them. They know what they have sold, they travel with me to purchase the art. They killed my father.” Harry licked his lips, “they had every right to kill him. He lied often, which is why when I say I am going to do something –I do it. I do not make promises I cannot keep.” He finally looked at Louis, “but –my mother? She was nothing but kind, soft spoken –a gentle soul with an abusive man. She took so much pride in her art.” The alpha gave him a half-smile, “not like you, such an angry omega.” He nodded, “but she loved her work –I loved watching her work. She taught me appreciation of art.”

                Louis touched Harry’s face with both hands, “thank you –for telling me.”

                “Hm,” Harry hummed, taking another sip of juice. “Zayn is the one that told me you were speaking to the twins. He said that he smelled you on them –spoke to Julie and put two and two together.”

                Louis frowned, “I just –they interested me. I asked them to help me find the crown I took from the Queen of Wereborn.” He couldn’t read Harry’s face, “After finding my art in the trading center, I realized how much I wanted them back. I want my art back.” He shook his head, “I know I will not retrieve all of it but certain ones –ones that engraved on me.” Louis bowed his head, “I am sorry for speaking with them, for causing what happened.”

                “No one knows that my mother was from Wereborn.” Louis looked up. “This is our secret.”

                Louis nodded quickly, “yes alpha –but, why not?”

                “She had Arizella’s mark, if beings found out –they would feel betrayed, lied to. And they would have every right but I do not want my mother’s name dragged through the dirt.”

                “I understand.” Louis moved the fruit, curling up against the alpha’s warm chest. “I understand.”

-

                “Ah,” Louis hissed when Harry licked his ankle bone. The omega rolled over, biting the pillow, grumpy that he was woken up. “Stop.”

                Harry didn’t, crawling up Louis’ body, “It is three in the afternoon.” He turned Louis onto his stomach, “time to rise.”

                “Were you not tired?” Louis snarled, wriggling, “sleep.” He reached back to slap Harry when he pinched him. “Stop!”

                The alpha growled, holding down Louis’ arms, “so lively.”

                Louis moaned, showing his neck to the alpha, “I am still tired.” Harry finally allowed him to turn over,  the alpha stared at him for a while before getting off the bed. They stayed naked, content with one another’s warmth.

                Louis sat up, head tilted, “alpha.”

                “You drew Liam and Niall.” Harry walked back to him, notebook and pencil in hand. “It is amazing.”

                Louis smiled, grabbing the book. He twisted his mouth at the work, “it was rushed.”

                “It has very high detail for being rushed.”

                “May I draw you?” Louis sat up on his knees, “please?”

                “No.”

                “Please!”

                “No.”

                Louis huffed, “I want to –you as a wolf.”

                Harry eyed him, “why?”

                The omega pouted, “Because you look so beautiful as a wolf.”

                Harry grinned, “And not now?”

                “You are,” Louis bit his bottom lip, “very –you –really,” He looked down when Harry laughed, “mm…”

                “You may draw me –as a wolf.”

                “Thank you…” Louis settled inside his nest, opening to a new page. “Go on.”

                Harry sighed before going on all fours. He rolled his neck, bones shifting to different parts of his body. The alpha shook out his black fur, shedding some on the floor. He crawled to the other side of the bed, sitting just under the window.

                Louis groaned internally at Harry’s size. He quickly got to work, sketching out his body shape. “You are quite large.” He stuck out his tongue, glancing up every few seconds. “When I have slept with you like this –you are very warm.” He zeroed in on Harry’s brows, “I like you like this.” Louis giggled, “You cannot be mean to me.” Harry huffed at him, large mouth full of canines stretching into a yawn.

                Louis smiled, watching Harry’s tail sway back and forth. “Maybe a little mean.”

-

                Harry walked across the short grass, standing in front of the tree. He sighed when one twin dropped in front of him. “I need a favor.”

                “Anything master.”

                “Go back to the forest and find me Louis’ rabbit.” He looked up at the bedroom window, “I cannot go at this moment.”

                “Yes master.”

                “Call Atlas and have him stand watch with Zayn.”

                “Yes master.”

                Harry fixed his robe, “I have spoken to Louis about speaking with both of you.” His face fell flat, “I will not tolerate it.”

                Ixion nodded once, “yes master.”

                “The crown Louis stole, you have said you were going to retrieve it?”

                Ixion swallowed hard, “no, master, we have not. We –explained that we only follow your instruction.”

                “Good,” The alpha cracked his neck, “we will not have this conversation again.”

                Ixion bowed, “yes master.”

                “Go and do not come back until you find him.” He turned on his heel, long robe trailing behind him through the grass. “You both did well.”

                Ixion flinched, hand going over his throat, “oh – tha –thank you, master.”

                “Hm,” Harry continued, “hurry along.”

-

                “My King.” Liam was standing outside his bedroom door. “I only stepped inside because he was shouting.”

                “And I told you not to.” He could hear Louis howling –crying from the other side of the door. “Did he hurt you?”

                “Uh, no –almost.” Liam frowned, “he tried biting me and threw the tray of food.”

                Harry groaned, “go.” He kissed Liam’s forehead briefly, “stay away from the bedroom.” He took a deep breath before entering. The alpha shut the door, confused as to where the nest, and Louis, had gone. He sniffed around, finding the tray, his nose leading him to the closet. “Omega.” Harry opened it slowly, finding Louis inside red-face and angry. He had tear tracks on his cheeks, teeth bared.

                “Ah!”

                Harry raised a brow, squatting, “you do not get to throw things –or bite my family.”

                “Ah!” Louis tousled, shaking his head violently. “Leave!”

                Harry put an elbow on his knee, placing his fist under his chin. “Goodness you are going to be insatiable when you are in heat.”

                Louis cowered against the corner of the large closet, blankets and fur around him.

                “Come here, omega.” Harry kept his distance. “Come to me.”

                Louis kicked his feet stubbornly, pushing up against the wall, sobbing. “You left!”

                “Only for a moment!”

                “You left!” Louis banged his fist against the hard wall, “you left me!”

                “Okay, that is enough.” Harry crawled inside, careful of kicking feet. He grabbed those first, tugging Louis away from the wall. “Come here,” The alpha growled, taking a firm beating against his chest. “Stop it.” He bit at Louis, canines going for blood. “Hey!” Harry slapped Louis once on his side, biting his arm while the omega was startled. “Behave!”

                Louis whimpered, submitting. He turned his head one way then the other, back bowing away from the floor. The omega put on a show, unknown to himself, giving his alpha the okay to do as he pleased. Harry kissed his damp cheeks, “I only left for a moment –It was important.”

                Louis sniffed him, scenting the closet, “no.”

                “No.” Harry bit him and Louis screamed. “You do not throw things at Liam –nor Niall –not anyone.” He slapped Louis’ side again, “you hear me?”

                The omega nodded, whining out apologies, “yes alpha.”

                Harry hit his side once more, “I do not like this –you are way too aggressive and it is all because you have been deprived your whole life. I did not choose that for you, Louis. You are not allowed to act senseless because you want to.” Louis sobbed, hiding his face in the alpha’s neck. “Understand me?” Harry growled when Louis did not respond. “I asked a question.”

                “Yes alpha.”

                “If you do it again, you may sleep alone.”

                Louis fell back, tired out from crying –screaming. He cleared his throat, coughing, “I do not –understand what is happening. This has never happened before.” He sniffled, “I did not mean to throw anything –I just –you were not here. I could not smell you –you left me and I was angry.” Louis touched his belly, a very maternal nature, rubbing it. “I –I want to speak with Julie.”

                Harry growled and it made himself jump before it made Louis jump. He sat back on his knees, confused by the noise. “I,” Harry blinked quickly, “dress.” He practically ran out of the closet. “Dress and go to Julie’s office.”

                “May she come here?”

                Harry turned around, gripping the wall, “no.”

                Louis mewled, exposing himself to the possessive pheromones Harry was releasing. The alpha stilled, feelings his knees wobble. The omega spread his legs further, slick secreting from his back entrance. He rubbed his hands over his pointed nipples, licking his lips, “alpha.” 

                “Elements.” Harry’s mouth went dry.

                Louis ran his hands down to his growing erection, reaching down to touch his leaking hole, “ah –I want you.”

                Harry swallowed hard, almost tripping forwards, eyes unsure where to look first. “More,” He rasped, “spread wider.”

                Louis did, thigh muscles prominent, “want you.” He was panting, finger prodding his puckering entrance, “your tongue.” Louis opened his mouth, tongue falling out vulgarly, “want your mouth.”

                Harry dropped to his knees, neck practically breaking from how fast it whipped around. Louis whined, shutting his legs, running away from the knocking. He backed into the corner of the closet, looking around quickly.

                Harry scurried closer to him, kissing Louis tenderly, “you are safe.” He licked away the tears that began to fall. “If it is not important I will punish the soul that has interrupted us.”

                Louis nodded, moving his face away –still uncertain. He curled further against the corner, breathing hard, hand over his stomach. Harry shook his head quickly, shaking with fury when the knock came again.      

                “Stay in our nest.” He stood, closing the closet slowly. He growled, pulling the heavy lounge chair in front of the closet doors.  Harry threw his room doors open, eyes wide, “what.”

                Ixion was shaking, “Master.” He swallowed hard, holding up the small bunny. “I found him.”

                Harry shook his head, “so fast?”

                “Yes –for you, master.”

                The alpha leaned on the door, head throbbing. He took the rabbit gently, “thank you, Ixion. Louis will be very happy.”

                He nodded, bowing, “thank you, master.”

                Harry gave him a tired smile before closing the door. The alpha laid his head against it, eyes fuzzy and stinging. He held the rabbit close when it tried running. Harry flinched when he heard whining, quickly moving the chair out of the way. He opened the doors not to frighten Louis, crouching.

                “I sent one of the twins,” Harry cleared his throat. “To find him. He found him very quickly.”

                Louis gasped, hands flying out, “Thumb!” He took the rabbit, nuzzling it. “My bunny!”

                Harry watched the omega, going into the closet, closing the door behind him. Louis laid on his back putting Thumb on his stomach. It was almost picture perfect, Louis was just missing a large pregnant belly and Harry had no idea why the thought made him so hard.

                Louis stroked the bunny, looking calm as a river. He smiled contently, eyes low, “thank you.”

                Harry pressed his lips together, face heating up. “Okay…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	13. Stunning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stealing from Royalty is punishable by death.
> 
> Louis starts over, doing his best to keep his hands at his sides  
> but he is hungry and he tries stealing from the wrong Royal.
> 
> Harry is King of Arizella, he needs a Queen and who better than an omega on the run from death?  
> Louis will learn to become the perfect Queen -the perfect fake Queen, but only for a few months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took longer than usual to write this  
> but eh
> 
> thank you all for the love

Niall knocked tentatively on the door, “my King?” He jumped when the door was opened, “oh.”

                Louis was rubbing his eye, showered and swimming in one of Harry’s robes. “Hi Niall.”

                Niall looked down, following the length of the gold robe, “hi –my Queen.” He quickly bowed, “it is nearing dinner time. I wanted to know if you would be down for dinner.” The omega blushed, “our King tries to never miss dinner but I know, with the situation.”

                Louis nodded slowly with a smile. “I think so –I will be, so I am sure Harry will be down as well.” He rubbed his arm, “I am sorry for almost biting Liam –for growling at you.” He shook his head, “Harry is asleep. I will go down to speak to Julie now –ask her what is going on with me.” The omega touched his side, “I have a few scrapes and bruises –I will ask about those as well.”

                “Okay.” Niall breathed, “It is normal, so you know. Liam and I are the same –Liam is much more aggressive than I.” He shrugged, “our King is gracious and leaves us his home while he stays in the castle. He does not care for his own sleep –he respects us.” Niall smiled small, “he has not taken a day off –almost ever. We are grateful to your pre-heat for that.”

                Louis looked back at the alpha asleep on his stomach. “He was –more than good to me today.” He stepped into the hall, closing the door slightly, “I am afraid to go to the festival. I know nothing I should –people will talk to me and I will sound stupid.” His lip wobbled, “Harry treated me like I was the finest treasure –he took such good care of me and I do not want to let him down. Not in front of his beings –the beings he loves.”

“Harry understands what he is doing. You do not see it but people are already fond of you.” He tilted his head, “read a newspaper. Everyone is very happy and are dying to see you come to the Elements Festival. Harry has been receiving nothing but praise because of how beautiful you are –how shy you are.” Niall smiled softly, “there are many things you will need to learn, yes, but until then our King’s beings are just happy to know you are there.”

                Louis nodded, flushed and nervous. “Okay.” He opened the door, quickly grabbing his bunny before it ran out. “Sh, Thumb.” The omega cradled him, “I will let Harry rest.” He closed the door, catching it on the long end of cloth, “goodness, this is too large.”

                Niall giggled, helping him, “go to Julie, I will put him in his cage.”

                “Oh, thank you.” Louis kissed Thumb three times before carefully handing him over, “just be careful –he bites.”

                “Yes, my Queen.” Niall bowed before leaving.

                Louis closed his eyes, leaning on the large doors, “oh goodness.” All he wanted to do was turn around, walk back through the doors and fall into large welcoming arms. Louis resisted, taking his first few shaky steps before going downstairs.

                Louis actually thought he could die happy in Harry’s large closet. With Harry, Thumb and the warmth from the soft carpeted closet floor. He had to find a way to thank the twins.

                Louis watched his step, taking his time going down each stair. Harry had put the robe on him after they showered with Thumb. It was messy trying to keep the rabbit tame, Louis had been screaming about keeping his ears dry. Harry would hold him while Louis washed and then they would swap. It was –fun. It was different even if Harry was grumpy the whole time.

                “Excuse me?” Louis knocked on the office door, “Julie?”

                “Come in!”

                Louis took a deep breath before opening the door, “hello, Julie.”

                The alpha was grinning, hands crossed under her chin. “Hello my Queen.” She raised a brow, “nice robe –not very fit for a Queen and a little too big it seems.”

                The omega blushed, pulling the rest of the cloth inside before closing the door. “Thank you –it is Harry’s.”

                “I would have never known.”

                Louis’ blush deepened, “I wanted to –talk to you.”

                “I am all ears –even if you did tell our King what we said would stay secret.”

                “I –I did not! Zayn did!”

                Julie growled, leaning back in her chair, “of course, I should have known.” She shrugged, pointing at the chair in front of her small desk, “Please, have a seat.”

                Louis did, sitting up with his legs closed. He straightened out the mess of silk, thinking. “I have questions –about my body.” He touched his stomach, “I have bruises but I think they can wait.”

                “I see.” She opened a booklet on her desk, pulling the pen from her coat pocket, “We will wait then, speak.

                “Is this therapy?”

                “No, I must keep track of everyone’s concerns. I must be able to go back to them, I am the doctor for the whole home. It will become confusing if I do not write.”

                “Even –even for the twins?”

                “Even for the twins.”

                Louis nodded, “I want to ask about my pre-heat.”

                “Of course, what about it?”

                “I do not know.” Louis brought the large sleeve to his nose, smelling it –finding Harry’s scent. It soothed him. “Why do I feel crazy –will my heat be worse? I do not want children –I do not have children. My pre-heats have never been so –intense.” Louis kept rambling while Julie lifted a finger. “I felt like I had a child I had to protect –I tried to bite Liam! I wanted to bite Harry and not in a good way.” Julie’s finger fell, brow raising. “What if it happens during the festival? What if I become scared and I try biting someone?”

                “Louis,” Julie finally spoke. “I will answer all your questions, one at a time.” She wrote something fast before closing the book. “I will answer all your questions to the best of my ability.” Julie smiled, “but slow down.”

                Louis nodded quickly, “yes, sorry.”

                “It is fine, you are confused –let us figure this out together.” She crossed her fingers, “how long have you been on your own?”

                “I –stopped living at home when I turned eighteen but I was hardly ever there anyway. The art room in the castle became my room. I would linger outdoors, since I was young. I would be stealing –eavesdropping on kids my age.” Louis licked his lips, “but, since running from Wereborn, I have been on my own for a couple of months with little to no physical contact. I have always preferred being outside.”

                She nodded, opening the book again, “in the castle, did you experience heats –pre-heats?”

                “Yes, of course. I was always sent home during that time –most of the time. I had many sisters –all omegas. I never,” He breathed, “I never dealt with my heats.”

                “What do you mean?”

                “I ignored them. I have only relieved myself maybe three times in my life.”

                “Louis,” Julie shook her head, “that is very bad.”

                “I know,” Louis nodded, looking down at the intricate stitching on the robe –handmade. He ran his fingers over the scattered jewels –diamonds and rubies. “I know.”

                “Louis.”

                “I do not want to look at you.” He frowned, following the pattern, looking for a mistake. “That is how I handled them, I cannot change it.”

                “Okay. How did you handle pre-heats?”

                “They were never like this. I always heard of nesting and I did do it but,” His thumb stopped on a double stitch –a mistake. “Not like this. I just used blankets and slept a lot. Sometimes I was –hot.” He glanced up at Julie, “you know…”

                “I understand.” The alpha smiled, happy to have Louis’ attention. “You are a deprived virgin omega, the term deprived is not used loosely. Were your parents –affectionate?”

                “No, I had never been scented before coming here.”

                She closed the book again, “deprivation means that you have not felt the necessary affections needed for an omega. Omegas are strong but they are more prone to moments of weakness.” Louis’ lip curled. “Do not misunderstand. I do not know how Wereborn treats omegas but Arizella has held them to an extremely high esteem. But DNA is DNA, I do not see this or that –I am a doctor, I see DNA. Your DNA requires, not just wants, but requires nurturing, love, and attention. After Harry scented you, something your body has never felt, it picked its alpha. It is one of the most loving gestures that wolves can do and he did it to you.”

                “My body has chosen Harry –even if I did not want to?”

                “Your body and mind, they work in conjunction. You see Harry as your alpha and, unless another alpha scoops you up, it will stay that way. Having a pre-heat when you are deprived is almost unneeded, although the body does not think so. It is not as if someone will comfort you so your body eventually learns to calm itself. But suddenly you are thrown into this situation where you are being scented from this room to that room, you are being cradled and are interacting on a physical level as well as verbal. Easier explanation; you are a feral omega –with no Clan.”

                Louis’ lips parted, “what?”

                “A feral omega or alpha have been raised outside. They are the ones you met in the forest,” she gave him a disapproving eye. “They are extremely family oriented, they build their homes by hand –live in seclusion.”

                “Are they all bad?”

                “They are not, but they do not appreciate threats. Family is top priority to them. Smart ones leave the Royals and their people alone. Stupid ones, like the ones you met, meddle to show dominance even if it costs them their lives. They are the bad ones.” She shrugged, “and that is why they are dead –you know,” Julie thought, “it also does not help that you put yourself in a very unsafe situation during your pre-heat, you could have been killed –or worse.”

                “A breeding ground.”

                Her eyes wilted, “yes.” She straightened, “it is disgusting.”

                “Yes,” Louis stopped trying to sit like a Queen, bringing his feet up onto the chair.

                “You were frightened, looking for your alpha and he came. And when he did, your mind screamed in thanks –your mind and body both accepted that you have a strong alpha that will protect you even during his own weakness. It makes sense why you tried to bite Liam, you were not just trying to protect your ‘unborn children’ but also the alpha that saved your life.”

                “The twins also helped.”

                “But you did not see them, you saw Harry and only Harry. Harry commanded them to protect him while he protected you.” She sighed, “The only alpha in your eyes is our King.”

                Louis started touching the robe again, rubbing the smooth diamond, “I like him.”

                “I could tell.”

                He slouched a little, “he makes me feel good and safe.” Louis brought the cloth up, bringing the diamond to his mouth. “He makes me feel safe.”

                Julie watched him for a while, not reacting when Louis started chewing on the jewel. “Are you okay?”

                “Yes.”

                Julie stared at him a while longer. “Like I said, a feral omega with no Clan. You have been alone for a long time and now an alpha has come around. You have accepted him, whether he accepts you or not, and so you now have a reason to be defensive. A reason to want to protect your ‘children’ whether you have them or not. A reason to be aggressive and mark your claim.”

                Louis rubbed the cold stone against his lips, “Okay.”

“Your heat should not be worse as long as there is no one in the house. Harry has already directed us to leave when you go into heat.”

                “Where –will you go?”

                “Our King will pay for our hotels –I see it as a vacation.” She smiled, “we could stay at the castle if we wish, where ever really. When Liam and Niall go into heat, we leave as well.”

                “They go into heat –together?”

                “Yes, they are a triad, much to Harry’s dismay, and so their heats have linked up. Liam may go into heat a day after Niall and vice versa.” Louis put the stone back in his mouth, going quiet. “For the festival, you will be fine. Stay close to Harry –that is all.”

                “What if I act angry again and I hurt someone?”

                “He will make sure that does not happen, trust me. They will want to see you but they will also smell you and see you are in pre-heat. They will respect that.”

                “Okay.” Louis looked back at the closed door, “alpha.” He sat up just before Harry opened the door, “alpha.”

                Harry looked a lot better, hair a mess, but healthy. He leaned on the door frame, looking from Julie to Louis, “did you speak?”

                “Yes.” Louis walked towards him, grabbing onto Harry’s robe. He rubbed his face against the glittery design before leaning on him.

                Harry put a hand on his lower back, rubbing, “this robe is a little large.”

                Julie stood, chuckling, “a little?”

                Harry held him closer, “a lot.”

                Louis looked up, kissing Harry’s chin so he looked down, “Niall said dinner is soon.”

                “I heard.” He rubbed his nose against Louis’, “you must be hungry.”

                “Yes.” Louis sighed, “I am.”

-

                “Harry,” Louis knocked on the office door before opening it. “Excuse me.”

                “The purpose,” Harry was focused on the papers scattered on his desk, “of a door is to knock.”

                “I did-”

                “And then, when the person on the other side says; ‘come in’, you do so.”

                Louis frowned, holding the thick paper in his hand to his chest, “I have a request.”

                Harry looked up at him before looking back down, “what?”

                The omega scurried forward, “I –I want to give a gift to One and Two.”

                The alpha dropped his pen, taking a deep breath. “The twins.”

                “Yes, please.” Louis’ fingers were shaking as he walked closer. “I know we spoke –I know you are upset. I just –they helped you and me.” He set down the painting of a flower, “I painted it for them.”

                Harry stared at the art for what felt like hours, “you painted them a picture for doing their jobs?”

                Louis’ mouth opened, thinking, “Yes.” He pulled on his clothes, “I –they found my bunny really fast and Thumb is my everything.” He chewed on his cheek, “I just wanted to say thank you.”

                Harry flicked the paper and Louis scrambled to catch it, “do as you please.”

                “I do not want you to be angry at me.”

                “I am not, I am busy. I have missed a day of work and have slept all day long.” Harry picked up his pen, “do what you like, you have shown me your listening skills are terrible.”

                Louis looked down at his painting, going around Harry’s desk. He stood beside him, looking at the words and numbers. Louis slowly went to his knees, looking up, “Harry.”

                The alpha groaned, “Louis please.”

                He laid his head on the arm of the leather chair, eye level with the desk. “What is all this?”

                “Letters –people who owe money –documents to sign.”

                “Hm,” Louis puckered his lips. “Tell me about One and Two.”

                “Their names are not One and Two.” The alpha fixed a few papers, putting them in a folder. “Their names are Ixion and Atlas.”

                “You called them, díd-m-?”

                “Dídyma, twins or Prodótis –traitors.”

                “But you do not call them traitors?”

                “It depends on my mood.” Harry read over a letter and Louis tried, having trouble reading the thin cursive.

                “They are your protectors, maybe –maybe they can have dinner with us one day as a thank you.”

                Harry finally turned in the chair, knocking Louis off. “When your art room fills, I will have them steal your work and sell it to Humans. Then I will ask you if you wish for them to have dinner with us.”

                Louis pouted, “But you have told them to steal it –I would not let you have dinner with us.”

                Harry’s smile was tight, as if he was trying not to laugh. “Really?”

                “Everyone hates them and I think that if they hate them then I should be hated too. I am also a thief.”

                “Would you like to stay outside in a tree then?”

                “No.” Louis looked down at the colorful flower, “I want to be with you.” He looked back up, “unless you would like to live in a tree?”

                Harry smirked, holding out a hand, “come.” He helped Louis up, “you cannot speak with them unless I am around.” He opened his drawer, removing keys.

                “Yes alpha.” Louis smiled, happy, “do you think they are both there?”

                “No.” Harry closed his door, walking to the door at the end of the hall. A door Louis avoided. He pulled back, whining, “What?”

                “Are you angry –are you going to put me down there?”

                “Maybe.” He pulled Louis along, “hold my arm.”

                Louis did, whimpering when Harry opened the heavy metal door. “Why make this?”

                “For beings like you –beings like the ones in the forest.”

                “And the castle?”

                “Has a much larger one, it is Arizella’s only jail.”

                Louis looked around, squeezing Harry’s arm, “it is dark.”

“As it should be.” Harry used the silver key to unlock the door and Louis shivered, remembering being dragged through here by Zayn. “Atlas.”

                Louis jerked, pulling Harry back when Atlas appeared. “My King, my Queen.”

                He pushed Harry behind, defensive. Harry snorted, wrapping an arm around Louis’ stomach, “your Queen would like to give you something.”

                Louis lifted the picture quickly, “I –I drew you and Ixion a flower.”

                Atlas’ eyes grew, looking at the flower, “it is beautiful, thank you.”

                The omega peeked around, “is it dirty down here?”

                “It is not.” Atlas bowed his head, “it is comfortable.”

                Louis looked at Harry, “I want to see down here.”

                “Of course you do.” The alpha walked passed Atlas, turning on the dim lights.

                Louis blinked quickly, keeping a hold on Harry’s hand, “I remember Zayn bringing me here –showering me.” He pouted, “I remember being in a box.” The memory made the thin scars on his back tingle. “Is this,” He touched a wood door, “is this your room?”

                “Yes.”

                “May I see?”

                “Of course.” Atlas opened the door slowly, stepping aside to allow his King and Queen in first.

                Louis looked around the fairly large room, staring at the beds. “It is nice.” He walked further, running his fingers over the two dressers then the two large beds. “Do you have a bathroom?”

                “Of course, just behind that door.”

                Louis looked around more, “no windows.”

                Atlas shook his head, picture held delicately in hand. “No –no windows.”

                “Did you find my bunny?”

                “No, Ixion did.” Harry spoke up, “he is outside.”

                “Yes, we will switch soon.”

                Louis pointed at the fur on each bed, “it looks like Harry’s.”

                Atlas nodded, blushing, “it was gift from our King –years ago.”

                The omega touched one, “I have not received a gift.”

                “You are alive, you are welcome.”

                Louis rolled his eyes, “I like it –I thought it would be dark and scary, with rats and bugs.”

                Harry now rolled his eyes, “I have work to do.”

                “Yes.” Louis ran to him, smiling at Atlas, “thank you again for protecting Harry and I –I know I ran away and I should not have and I will not again!” He shrugged, “but I appreciate it and so does Harry.” Louis leaned hard against Harry’s chest before he could speak, “If you wish, I can bring some tape so you may hang it?”

                “It –it,” The alpha was struck for words, “unnecessary –we –Ixion will be very appreciative as well.” He bowed, “thank you very much, Queen –my King.”

                “Let us go, Louis.”

                Louis held onto his arm, “good night.”

-

                Louis had been to New Moon festivals and parties but never one for the Elements. It sounded strange when he said it but it also sounded –respectful. Elements were important, they were made so long ago and were required in almost every step of life. In Arizella, Elements made up their whole system. In Wereborn, Elements were only thanked during courting.

                Louis had studied the night before, while everyone slept. He attempted to read book after book that Liam gave him. The cursive made it difficult but Louis didn’t stop trying. He read badly as well, which did not help either. He’d snuck out of bed almost three hours ago, too anxious to sleep for the next night.

                “What are you doing?”

                Louis didn’t jump, smelling Harry before seeing him. He rubbed Thumb’s tummy, the bunny now asleep beside him, “reading.”

                “At two in the morning?”

                Louis frowned, rubbing his eye with a balled fist, “yes.”

                Harry stepped into the art room, fur around his bare chest, “now is not the time for that. The festival is tonight, you need sleep.”

                The sulky omega nodded, “I know.” He looked down at the books, touching the thin paper, “I just do not want to mess up.” Louis pouted, “Niall says we will have to cut a cake and say prayer –I –I am so afraid of messing this up.”

                Harry took a seat beside him, grabbing the large book, “we will. There will be several cakes but we will cut the largest. I will say the prayer tomorrow, do not worry.”

                Louis breathed, looking at his peaceful rabbit, “thank goodness.”

                “You will speak at some point, our people will want to hear you. It does not have to be special, just who you are –where you come from.”

                Louis nodded, “yes, Wereborn.”

                “Yes.”

                “I am excited, a little, but also terrified. What if they like me now because I have not engaged with them but when I do, I am hated?”

                “Then you will be hated and I will dispose of you to satisfy my people.”

                Louis’ chest pulled, bottom lip trembling under his teeth, “y-yes.”

                “Go to bed.” Harry closed the book before standing, setting it on Louis’ desk.

                “I will sleep here tonight.”

                “As you please.” The alpha adjusted the fur, “Zayn will pick up your fur from the cleaners tomorrow. You will not use it tomorrow, Liam has found you some grey fur to match your purple gown.”

                He nodded, keeping his eyes cast down, “yes.”

                “Sleep, goodnight.”

                “…night.”

-

                “Harry has left with Zayn and Julie.”

                Louis nodded, lifting his arms for Liam to tie the bow on the front-side of his gown. It was a beautiful one, Louis forgot how beautiful. Hand done by the omega, soft and smooth to the touch. It was long and covered his golden laced sandals. His favorite part had to be the light dandelions at the bottom.

                Niall came closer, fixing the gold collar necklace. He made sure the pale purple stone in the center was straight. “You look stunning, truly.” He fiddled with the gold tiara on Louis’ head, feathering his hair more, “goodness.”

                Louis did blush, looking down at Liam adjusting and adjusting the longer end of the gown. “Thank you.”

                “He does not even need make up.” Liam stood, pleased, “natural beauty.”

                Niall stepped back with his mate, smiling, “wow.”

                Louis could only blush, nerves eating at his flesh. He took a step forward, then another until the long standing mirror came into view. Louis pressed his lips together, reaching to touch the choker, then the tiara. He shook the long sleeves, making the gold bangles on his wrists sound. “Wow…” He lifted the dress slightly to see his sandals, brand new and gold, tying high around his calves. Louis wiggled his toes, nails now painted with gold polish to match his hands. His fingers were covered in several gold rings, each his size. “I look,” he paused, thinking of Evy –wondering what the omega would look like. “I look-”

                “Like a Queen.” Liam finished with a big smile, “you may look more stunning than any Queen I have ever seen first meet the public.”

                Louis took a deep breath at the compliment, tightening the perfect bow around his stomach. “What if I –need help?”

                “We are Harry’s family so we all stay close. We will get to the castle and Harry will be waiting for you.” Niall smiled tenderly, “everyone will watch you walk, we will be right behind you. And throughout the night we will not be far if you need anything.”

                “Okay.”

-

                Louis could feel his pulse, his heartbeat –his blood passing through each vein when he stepped out of the car. He held onto the male’s hand who had driven him and Harry to the castle the first time. He looked around at the stunned faces, at the cease of flashing lights. Louis couldn’t breathe.

                The nervous omega took a step, grown following faithfully behind him. He kept his back straight, heel to toe, heel to toe. Louis was smiling, unbeknownst to him. His smile was small and sweet, hands clasped in front of him, inching closer and closer to the large stairs. The sun was setting behind him, warm against his back.

                It was then that the pictures started, the whispers. He kept his head high, ignoring each sound and flash in his eyes. Harry finally came into view, covered in all gold, eyes on only him. He took his time, Niall reminded him there was no need to rush. Louis was still smiling, face un-moving, eyes low and soft. Once he reached Harry, Louis took a breath, looking up at the striking alpha. “Alpha.”

                The crowd was silent again, besides the camera shutters. 

                “Omega.” Harry finally smiled, looking him up and down. “You look so beautiful.” He cupped Louis’ cheek, pressing a kiss to the top of his hand then his lips.

                Louis melted, doing everything not to stumble into warm arms. Harry turned toward the enormous crowd of people, which Louis only now noticed while at the top of the stairs.

                The cameras stopped, giving the King silence. He took the small microphone from an alpha Louis recognized –Wisler.

                “Thank you all for being here.” Harry’s smile was bright and comforting and Louis could not help but smile as well. “Tonight we celebrate our Elements, they offer us peace, encouragement, kindness, patience –love.” Harry looked to him, “this is Louis.” His smile was so affectionate –so fond, “and he is my love. I thank the Elements for meeting him at this point in my life. He is very special and I truly hope that he is special to you all as well. Please accept him as you have accepted me as your King.” Harry looked back to him, “would you like to speak, omega?”

                Louis stiffened, nodding slowly. He took the mic, cold and heavy in his hand, “hello.” Louis already wanted the collar around his neck to tighten and choke him to death. “My name is Louis.” He closed his eyes, giving a small tense laugh. “I am sorry –I am nervous.” A few laughs were heard in the audience, including a warm chuckle from Harry. He straightened, “My name is Louis and I am from Wereborn.” If the crowd’s gasp didn’t make his stomach shift then the startup of flashes did. “I am an artist from Wereborn,” he avoided saying ‘the best artist’. “I have left in search of more and I am not disappointed.” He looked up at the alpha, “Harry is incredible and truly the sweetest being I have ever met. He has treated me with love, including his family, and I love being with him.” Louis looked back to the crowd, “I am new to this but I am trying. You all –in Wereborn beings are not this happy but all of you are and it amazes me.” He smiled, “truly amazes me. You have a wonderful and caring King who speaks fondly of all of you. Thank you all for being here at my very first Elements festival. I think it will be fun.” He bowed his head lightly, “Thank you again, please enjoy your night.”

                He handed back the microphone and he could tell Harry’s smile was forced but not sure why. Maybe he spoke too long. Louis clasped his hand in front of him, beginning to sweat. Maybe he said something wrong.

                “How,” Harry paused, “how beautiful is he?” He grabbed Louis’ folded hands, “I hope, just by that, you all see how easy it was to fall in love with him.” The crowd cheered and the air was knocked out of his lungs. “Please, there will be food found in and outside the castle, drinks, comfort! Enjoy yourselves to the fullest, let us make this night a special one.”

                Louis waved with a cupped hand, as he was taught, before wrapping his body around Harry’s arm and walking into the large castle doors.

-

                “Wereborn, that is just so interesting.” Louis smiled anxiously, nodding at the small group of omega’s surrounding him. “Wereborn has many artists and you are one.”

                “Yes –I am.”

                “What brought you to Arizella?”

                “As I said,” He dipped his head when a second glass of wine was offered to him, “I just wanted more and Arizella has much more.” Louis cradled the cold glass of white wine, preferring it over the red. “People here are kind and honest –they are happy. I am happy I came.”

                “So are we!” One of the omegas, the most talkative, leaned closer. These were beings in different parts of Arizella that considered themselves ‘Royalty’ because they had money. Liam had briskly walked by to fix his gown, whispering for him to ‘watch his back’. “You are in pre-heat?”

                Louis blushed, ducking his head, “I am –it came at the wrong time.”

                “Nonsense,” She touched his forearm, “just keep close to our King, you have nothing to worry for.”

                “Thank you, if you all will please excuse me.”

                “Of course –a lovely talk.”

                “Yes, just wonderful.” He turned, walking towards the buffet table. Louis was starving, too anxious to eat earlier.

                Just before reaching it, Zayn grabbed his hand, “Louis.”

                Louis smiled, happy to see a familiar face, “Zayn, hello.” He looked down at his attire, “you look very nice.”

                “And you look absolutely gorgeous.” The alpha grabbed his chin, “you have shocked all of Arizella, including our King.”

                Louis flushed, squeezing the stem of the wine glass, “thank you. It is all Liam.”

                “Liam is talented, I would know, but you wear it correctly.” He looked when Harry began approaching, “here comes your King.”

                “Louis.”

                The omega shivered, turning to face Harry and a group of other alphas behind him. “My King.”

                Harry kissed his cheek with soft lips, arm going around his side, “Council, this is Louis. Louis, these are several members of the Council –you have met Wisler.”

                They bowed and Louis bowed just after, “Louis, you looking stunning.” Wisler smiled wide, “I have not seen such elegance in a long time.”

                Louis dipped his head in thanks, feeling his stomach ache with hunger. “Thank you, Liam made this dress.” He looked down, “by hand, I am so honored to wear it.”

                An alpha pointed around, “how do you like the castle? Our King has redecorated all of it.”

                “Oh, it is so beautiful –the color, the sophistication. I do also love the art very much.”

                “Yes, Harry has gone on and on about your artistic prowess.” Louis smiled sweetly at the content alpha. “He says he has even purchased some of your art from Wereborn unknowingly.”

                “Yes, they are in his second home.” Louis breathed, catching himself before just saying ‘home’. “I love Harry’s appreciation for art. I am very serious about my art and about art in general. I hold artists at a very high regard.”

                “Our late Queen, Martha Styles, was also an artist. Good enough to be born in Wereborn.”

                “I have heard, I wish to have met her. I am sure we would have gotten along.”

                Harry finally intervened, “may I take Louis for a short while?”

                They all bowed, including Zayn, stepping back to let them walk. Louis said a small goodbye to the buffet table, taking sips of his wine instead.

                “How are you feeling?”

                Louis took a moment to answer, unsure if he was being spoke to. “Fine, thank you.” Harry excused them several times, walking through the mass of bodies. Louis couldn’t imagine Wereborn opening the castle doors for ‘peasants’. “How are you feeling?”

                Harry brought them over to an empty hallway, the same one Louis slept in. He sat Louis down on the seated window, “I am feeling good. Having so many people in the castle, my people, it helps.” Louis nodded, suddenly shy, realizing they were finally alone. “You look beautiful, I meant that.”

                He looked up, “oh, thank you.”

                “May I have a kiss?”

                Louis nodded quickly, looking up from his glass of wine, “yes.” Harry leaned in slowly, pressing his lips to Louis’ in a warm kiss. He squeezed his glass, eyes fluttering closed, hearing music playing in the distance. “You look,” He spoke when Harry moved away. “So beautiful too.”

                Harry smiled, thumbing over Louis’ cheek, “thank you, Louis.” He touched the tiara on his head, “Liam is incredible, I will thank him a hundred times over.”

                “I have.” Louis lifted his feet, exposing them, “Niall painted my nails.”

                Harry chuckled, “pretty.” He breathed, “Have you relaxed?”

                “Yes, I think so. Everyone wants to speak with me –it makes me uneasy but I think I am doing okay.”

                “You are doing perfect, do not fret.”

                The two look up when someone walked by. The omega walked back, bowing at the two, “my King –omega.”

                Louis’ stomach tightened seeing Evy, decked out in a gold and white maid outfit. “Hello Evy.”

                He licked his lips, “hello.”

                Evy smiled at him, “you look so beautiful –I am shocked, as everyone else I am sure.”

                “Thank you.” Louis wanted to push Harry into the cubby and hide him. “You look –amazing.”

                Evy blinked quickly, surprised, “oh –I mean,” He looked down, “I am a maid.”

                “A beautiful one.” Louis could feel the jealousy building. He pictured the mirror back at home, now able to put Evy in his place. “I am sure, if we switched, you would still look beautiful.”

                Harry pressed his nose against Louis’ cheek, kissing it, “I do not know that, my love.” He tucked a feathered piece of hair behind his ear, “I do not think there is anyone here who can look as stunning as you do.”

                Evy nodded quickly, embarrassed, “yes –I agree! You are so beautiful –naturally. Even when I met you the first time!”

                Louis sat up, “I apologize –it was good to see you again.”

                “You as well.” Evy smiled brightly and Louis hated himself a little. “You have found someone very special, my King.”

                “Thank you, Evy.” Harry kept his face pressed to the side of Louis’ even after the maid left. “Was it so necessary?”

                “I do not know.”

                “Come.” Harry helped him stand. He finished off the glass, feeling dizzy. “We will dance.”

                “We have never danced together, Harry.”

                The alpha took his glass, setting it on the windowsill, “then I will teach you.”

                Louis followed behind him, reentering the loud spans of bodies. He stared down, watching his steps across the dance floor. Louis had seen parties at the castle in Wereborn. Typically, when the King entered the dance floor, everyone moved aside –this was no different.

                Louis looked around carefully at the smiling faces, hunger digging into his stomach –the alcohol digging into his brain. He inched closer to Harry’s body once the floor cleared, “I cannot do this.”

                “You can.”

                Harry easy twirled him, setting a large hand on his lower back. Louis rushed to put his hand on Harry’s shoulder, whining low. The King took his other hand, entwining them, pressing his forehead to Louis’. “Look at me, only me.” He rocked their bodies to the much slower music, “no rush, I am the only one here.” Louis nodded, biting his bottom lip. He glanced down at his feet and Harry tisked. “Keep looking at me.”

                Louis did so, feet practically off the marble tiles. Harry spun them with ease, smiling warmly at him, “good job, you are doing well.”

                He nodded once, a little woozy from the wine and movement. Louis kept his eyes on Harry’s, taking the moment to remember each detail of his iris. Louis licked his swollen lips, thoroughly bitten and red from his uneasiness. He stiffened when Harry pulled away, only to quickly pull him back in. The alpha cascaded him around the dance floor and, when his nerves eased, Louis was able to look around.

                He briefly saw Julie, Liam, Niall and Zayn all together with large smiles –Niall may have been crying. Louis squeaked when Harry dipped him, his spine bending in a curve for the alpha. Harry pulled him back, taking Louis’ hands and wrapping them around his neck.

                Louis was grateful when others joined them on the dance floor, everyone in their own space. Dance was an art, each movement like the stroke of a brush. The crowd danced, from Royalty to peasants –to him, the thief. Each of them carefully avoiding one another, making sure the brushes never collided.

                He laid his head against Harry’s chest, closing his eyes, waiting to see how the finished picture turned out.

-

                Louis had four glasses of wine and currently had a flute of champagne. He wobbled, knowingly, just trying to reach the buffet table before he would be pulled away. He could see the steaming food from here, the servers standing behind the tables. He did not know the time but it was very dark outside.

                “Louis! Louis!”

                He stopped walking, swaying back and forth, eyes glued to the table. Louis turned around slowly, facing many small children. “Oh,” He smiled, trying not to cry at the pain in his stomach. “Hello.”

                “We,” The little girl blushed, her friends also shy behind her. “We brought you this –from the garden outside.” She held up a single wild flower, “maybe you will like it.”

                Louis squatted slowly, not wanting to fall, so he was eye level with the children. He was surrounded quickly, wide glossy eyes admiring him. “This is so beautiful.” He preened, taking the flower, “I will need to find a place to put it.”

                She grinned, clasping her hands, “you are very beautiful.”

                He tilted his head, “thank you, as are you.” He touched her dress, “I love your dress.”

                “Thank you! My mommy made it for me!”

                “Wow, your mommy is very talented.” He held up his own dress, “a friend of mine made this one.”

                The children touched it all at once, carefully. “Pretty and soft.”

                “It is very soft, it has dandelions at the bottom –they are my favorite flower.”

                “It is also King Harry’s favorite flower!”

                Louis giggled, “it is, isn’t it?” He held out a hand for a silent boy, “you keep eyeing my tiara, would you like to touch it?”

                “Yes please.”

                “Of course.” He bowed his head, feeling little pokes on the tiara and also his hair. “How is it?”

                “Very pretty.”

                “Thank you.” Louis bit his lip, “what are your names?”

                “My name is Delia –this my brother Evan and these are our friends; Jaden, Lily…” Louis’ eyes grew, focusing on each face, trying to remember the names. “And that is James.”

                “Well, everyone, it was a pleasure to meet you all.”

                “Thank you!”

                He stood, “we will see each other again.” Louis smelled his flower, “I will press it into an art book I have at home, so I may keep it forever.”

                Delia’s eyes shinned, tearing, “I love you.”

                Louis almost moved away, surprised, “oh –I,” He chuckled, “I love you as well.” The omega licked his lips as they ran away, almost confused. He shook his head, turning back to the buffet table. “Oh please, food.”

                “Louis.”

                He groaned inwardly, turning to Harry, “yes, my King?”

                “I would like you to meet the head of Council, Ivory Herman.”

                Louis bowed, “how do you do?”

                “Very well,” She smiled, “you are captivating. Everyone wants to approach you but are very intimidated.” Ivory nudged Harry, “Harry has spoken of you all night, about your art and your spirit. It is a pleasure.” She reached out to embrace him and Louis almost whined, not wanting to be touched. “We have been waiting for Harry to capture an omega but it seems like you have captured him.”

                Louis didn’t respond for a moment and Harry grabbed him smoothly, “Please excuse him, he is in pre-heat and is not very comfortable being touched by others.”

                “Oh!” Ivory flushed, “I am so sorry –I almost did not smell it. There are so many beings in here, my apologies, Louis.”

                “It –it is fine.” He pressed his face into Harry’s jacket.

                Ivory said something he didn’t hear and left them alone. Harry scratched the back of his head, “are you okay?”

                “I –I,” He whimpered, “I am –I am.” Louis was crying, trying to hide his face from any eyes watching.

                Harry quickly grabbed his face with both hands, brows crossed, “what is wrong?”

                “I am starving.” Louis whined and he knew it caught some attention. “I –have not eaten a thing.”

                “Oh,” Harry cooed, hugging him tight. “Come here.” He walked Louis to the buffet table, arm keeping him safe, “what would you like, beautiful, hm?” Harry’s voice was soft and loving, just for him, “anything special, my love? Maybe something that is not here? I will have them make it?”

                Louis shook his head, wiping his cheeks, “I –I want the chicken please.”

                “Of course.” The alpha smiled at the servers, “do not worry, he is just very hungry. I will have a plate of chicken –some mashed potatoes.” He looked down at Louis, kissing his forehead, “would you like greens?” Louis nodded, not looking at the people. He felt off, drunk (something he has never been) and extremely vulnerable. Louis felt unsafe and that was a cause for trouble. “Some greens –oh and a slice of bread. Thank you.”

                Louis was looking around, overwhelmed by the sea of people. His breathing picked up, scenting Harry and the space they were in. Harry looked down as soon as the smell flooded his nose, even the servers paused their work. He gripped the alpha’s jacket, huffing loudly, “Louis.”

                Louis was close to growling when someone came close. He squeezed Harry’s jacket harder, “no –no, no.”

                “Sh,” Harry pushed Louis’ nose into his scent gland, scenting him. “There you go, sweetheart.” He kissed his temple, taking the plate of food gratefully, “come, let us walk.”

                “Mm,” Louis moaned, staying close to Harry, “alpha.”

                “I am right here, you are safe.” Louis was grateful when Harry held up a hand when someone tried approaching them. They continued on, the alpha finding them a lonely seat with only a few people around. “There, my omega.” He brushed his tears away, pulling Louis’ chair between his legs.

                Louis looked around quickly, champagne glass and flower trembling in his hands.

                “Let me take that.” He removed the glass and flower from his grip, kissing his shaking fingers. “Better.” The King ripped a piece of bread, putting it close to his mouth but Louis kept his mouth closed. “Who gave you this flower, hm?”

                The omega was on high alert, his eyesight was fuzzy and it did not help in making him feel safe. Louis was drunk and could not protect himself if someone tried attacking him –couldn’t protect Harry. It was then that Harry pulled him into his lap, wrapping both arms around his stomach. “Look at me.”

                Louis did, frowning deeply, “yes.”

                “What is wrong, talk to me.”

                Louis knew what Harry was doing was the furthest thing from ‘Royal’ but he was not going to complain either. “I –feel unsafe and, and I want to go home.”

                Harry nodded understandingly, kissing his shoulder, “I understand but there is more to the night, this is what being a Queen consists of.” Louis nodded, tear tracks down his cheeks. “Look,” Harry used one hand to grab a fork and cut into the chicken, “open your mouth for me.”

                Louis opened wide, moaning when the warmth hit his tongue. He curled further into the alpha’s lap, rubbing against him.

                “Mm, good huh?” Harry gently munched on Louis’ cheek as he chewed, feeding him some mashed potatoes next. “You like it, omega?”

                He nodded, ignoring the hushed words and camera flashes a little ways away. “I think I am drunk.”

                “I see,” Harry rubbed his stomach with one protective hand, feeding him with the other. “You have had several glasses tonight. You are allowed to say no.”

                “I do not want to be rude.”

                “It is not rude and I will not have a drunk Queen.”

                Louis slumped, the most comfortable he’s been all day, “the chicken, please.”

                Harry smiled against his cheek, “you sound very sweet, Louis.” He fed Louis more of the meat, “I will talk to Niall about making you some –it is his recipe.”

                “Mm,” Louis closed his eyes, letting his belly fill slowly. “I am nervous about transformation –cutting the cake.”

                “We will figure it out.”

                The omega played with his alpha’s studded jacket while he was fed. “Thank you for feeding me.”

                “May I have another kiss as a thank you?”

                Louis nodded, looking up bashfully, pecking the King’s lips with his own, “Will we have to sleep here tonight?”

                “Unfortunately.”

                “As long as we are not separated tonight,” He opened his mouth, happy when it was more chicken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	14. Elements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stealing from Royalty is punishable by death.
> 
> Louis starts over, doing his best to keep his hands at his sides  
> but he is hungry and he tries stealing from the wrong Royal.
> 
> Harry is King of Arizella, he needs a Queen and who better than an omega on the run from death?  
> Louis will learn to become the perfect Queen -the perfect fake Queen, but only for a few months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say a thank you to all the comments and kudos from everyone. You all are so supportive and kind to me, I wish you knew what it did for my heart and my nerves. Please know I read EVERY comment, short or long, and I appreciate each
> 
> Thank you also to the people who have bought me coffees! I've been dying to say thank you and I always forget to! It literally melts my heart because you don't have to. I have no way of thanking you but by writing. Soo here is my writing.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!!

“My King.” Niall walked over to them when Louis noticed he was being fed the last of his food. “Would you like me to take him upstairs for a while?”

                “I have him.” Harry had been rubbing his stomach for a while, making the food settle properly, “unless he wishes to go?”

                Louis nodded quickly, “just to breathe a moment.”

                “Okay.” Harry stood, making Louis stand as well. He kissed his cheek, “take your time.”

                The omega bowed, grateful, “thank you, Harry.” Louis took his flower then Niall’s hand, happy to be whisked away from the bustling crowd, but not from Harry. He chewed his lip when they approached the stairs that were blocked by two guards.

                Niall waved his hand and they both moved aside, allowing them up. Louis looked back, blinking, “Niall.”

                “Yes Louis.”

                He looked around, seeing no one upstairs, “no one is up here?”

                “Upstairs are all bedrooms and offices, they are personal and our King does not allow anyone upstairs.

                “I see.” Louis breathed once they reached Harry’s bedroom. He took in the smell, inhaling bits of Harry, seeing as the King had slept here recently. Louis set the flower on the mirrored dresser, “Do –do the guards not like me?”

                “Hm?” Niall took him to the bathroom, sitting him on the cushioned bench inside. “The guards?”

                “Yes, they did not seem happy but they had smiled and spoke to me earlier.”

                Niall chuckled, “no, they do not like me.” He looked at Louis in the mirror, “many of these beings hate us.”

                “Us?”

                “Liam, Zayn, Julie and I.”

                “Why?” Louis watched Niall remove his crown, fixing his hair. “Did you do something?”

                “Yes, we chose to stay by our King’s side in his home instead of here.” He pursed his lips, “and they are jealous because Harry loves us –and they know this.” The blonde massaged his shoulders lightly, “not all of them hate us, but most –jealousy is quite ugly. Our King has made sure that we are treated as Royalty. I could flick my wrist and they would run.” He helped Louis stand, “but we prefer not to engage with anyone in this castle, they are not worth the time. As long as they keep serving Harry, that is all that matters.”

                “Harry loves you all very much.”

                “He does.”

                The omega looked down at Niall retying his sandals, “why would he ever think to threaten you, any of you –or to harm you?”

                Niall sighed softly, “a King must be a King, he must have order. We never take it personal, they are terrifyingly empty threats. He has threatened to put Liam in the hole, as soon as he sees a tear in my omega’s eyes,” He smiled, “Harry melts. We are his only family, we care for him on another level.”

                Louis rubbed his dress, stomach sticking out slightly from the food, “I wish I could sleep.” He wiped his eyes, “we will have to sleep here tonight.”

                “You will.”

                He pouted, “I do not want to, I am worried about Thumb.”

                “I will make sure he is fed and his cage is cleaned.” Louis hugged him, surprising the blonde omega. Niall cautiously hugged him back, “it is not a big deal.”

                “It is,” Louis could fall asleep right then, “it really is. Thank you.”

-

                “Louis,” Harry came into his bedroom, finding the omega in his bed, Niall stroking his hair. “What happened?”

                “He is tired.” Niall helped him sit up, rubbing the wrinkles from his back, “we were going to come down soon.”

                “We will cut the cake now, I will say prayer.” He removed his jacket, going to the bed. “Omega.”

                Louis whined, rubbing his neck, “I cannot –I am so tired.”

                “You must.” Harry pulled him to his feet, picking the crown off the bed. “This is extremely important.”

                The omega pouted, eyes watering, “okay.”

                “Has Liam brought the fur?”

                “Yes, my King.” Niall walked to the closet, “will he need it now?”

                “No, we will come back upstairs to change. I was only making sure.” Harry rubbed his spine, “stand up straight, do not slouch.”

                Louis nodded, still drunk, light headed. “Yes Harry.”

                “Let us go.” He grabbed the omega’s small hand, “thank you for helping him, Niall.”

                “Of course, my King.”

                Harry practically kept him standing as they walked down the stairs, back into the crowd and loud music. Louis leaned heavily on him, closing his eyes when they walked towards the large cake that had not been there before.

                Louis wrapped his small body around Harry’s arm, lips forcing themselves into a smile. He took a deep breath when the crowd parted, allowing them through. Louis smiled at each person, dipping his head when they bowed to them.

                The cake was massive, the biggest cake he’d ever seen in his life. It was beautiful, detailed and looked delicious. He licked his lips, turning on his heel to stand at Harry’s side and face everyone.

                Harry smiled as the music was gradually turned off, voices lowered to complete silence. The alpha looked around, thanking someone when they gave him a microphone. “Thank you all for coming tonight. Many of you have traveled from all ends of Arizella, I truly hope the trip was worth it. The Elements Festival is so significant to all of us. For the Kings before me, before us –for our Queens,” He sighed softly, “for the dead and the breathing –we honor you.” Harry put a hand on Louis’ back, “Why are we here today? Sometimes we forget how truly important the Elements are, we forget what would not be without them.” He smiled, “Water, it washes us clean. Takes the bad we have done and makes it no more.” Louis found himself staring at the alpha, focused on the words. “We have all done wrong once, maybe twice, maybe hundreds and thousands of times but,” The King shook his head, “there is nothing that our base Element cannot clean, nothing that it cannot heal. To start over is hard, but Water does not fail to remind us it is important, that it is the only way to start a new. It is one of the most loved Elements, even I can agree. To be told that all you have done wrong means nothing now, like magic, it is truly a blessing and no surprise that it is our starter Element. In Water’s name we pray.”

                “Bless.”

                Louis looked around quickly when the crowd spoke. He mumbled a small ‘bless’ after.

                “Air,” Harry chuckled, “some call it the most difficult Element, and others call it the most essential. We all communicate, whether mute, blind or deaf, we find ways. Communication with one another is vital. How we love, how we feel, what we hate; air gives us open lines. It connects all of us with a thin strand –it is also easily broken. Air must be treated carefully, must be respected fully. It gives us hope, happiness, calm. Air is also vicious, it does not tolerate insolence. Air does not tolerate abuse. It is everywhere, when we breathe, sleep, run, walk –even in the most confined room, Air is there. It watches over us, takes care of our children –gives them the breath of life. We must not forget that it has raised us since birth, must not forget it has done the same for our children and our mothers, fathers, grandparents and our ancestors. In Air’s name we pray.”

                “Bless.”

                Louis said it that time.

                “Earth, easily the most forgotten and misunderstood.” He stepped away from Louis, motioning to him, “This Element was birthed for omegas, and this Element then gave birth to them. We choose to forget Earth because we forget its meaning. We forget that Earth is fertility, that it gave us life in conjunction with Air. We forget to respect the beings that give life. We forget that Earth does not forgive.” Louis shuddered. “Earth is silent but its fury is loud. Earth is the angriest Element. Angrier than Fire, angrier than Air.” Harry’s voice was stern, and the people’s face mirrored his. “Earth does not tolerate the abuse of its most important creation. But Earth is loving. It wants to flourish, it wants for us to flourish.” He took Louis’ hand, kissing it. “It wants its creation to flourish. It has given us the floor we stand on. It has given us the air we breathe, the water we drink –the flowers, the trees, the sky, the dirt.” The alpha smiled, “patience. Tonight we honor all the Elements, but let us never forget Earth or pretend we have. In Earth’s name we pray.”

                “Bless.”

                “And last, Fire.” Harry tilted his head, “known as the scariest Element. Fire is the only Element not created natural in nature, unlike its sisters. But without Fire, what do we have? No warmth, no passion, no creativity. Fire is fierce but passive, it is extremely jealous and awfully loving. Fire is courageous yet we fear it. We should not fear Fire but instead we should accept it. We should also not pretend that it is only important when it comes to intercourse. Fire is passion, it is sexual, it is loving, but it is not to be played with. We all know the saying; ‘you play with Fire and you will get burned’.” Harry lifted a hand, “I do not wish to get burned.” The crowd chuckled and Harry smiled. “Our last Element tends to be harsh. It does not wish to hurt but can become unstable if provoked. Fire teaches us patience as well, forces us to learn it whether we want to or not. In Fire’s name we pray.”

“Bless.”

 Harry nodded, “This is why the order is so important. Water,” He pulled Louis back in his arms, “it cleans us, and we start over. Air, we listen, we learn understanding. Earth, silence –patience and respect. And Fire, love and nothing but.” The King bowed his head, “if you would all join me in prayer.”

Everyone’s heads fell at once and Louis looked at Harry before dropping his own.

“Water, Air, Earth, Fire, in your names we pray. We thank you for this night, from the water we drink, to the air we breathe, to the earth we stand upon, to the fire that keeps us warm. We would be nowhere without you, without your acceptance, patience and understanding. We are not perfect, nor should we try to be, but we accept your help to be better. We want to do more for each other, love one another, and learn to accept the things we do not comprehend. Please keep us in your arms as you always have, and as you always will. In your names we pray, Amen.”

“Amen.”

Louis lifted his head, pressing into Harry’s side. He nosed the alpha’s chest, kissing him when he leaned down. “It was beautiful.”

Harry cupped his face, “thank you.”

Louis moaned softly into his mouth, biting his lip when Harry moved away. The speech had settled tenderly in his stomach. Harry’s voice was clear, the message was clear, and Louis felt a part of something important.

“Now we will have cake. We have plenty so everyone will receive a slice, please do not be shy.” He handed the microphone away, “I have the honors of cutting the first slice with Louis, my omega.” The King took his hand, “are you ready?”

Louis was smiling big, dizzy, but excited –he felt much better than before. Harry handed him the knife, covering his hands with his much bigger ones. The cake slice was not perfect but it was a slice. Harry kissed his cheek, “beautiful.”

Louis blushed, handing the cake to the male beside him.

“Oh, no, please.” Louis froze. “The King always eats the first slice.”

The omega slowly looked at Harry, “oh, I apologize.”

“It is fine, this is your first Festival.” He put a hand around the side of his neck, worrying him. “I think my people should eat first but it is tradition.”

Louis looked around, plate of cake in hand. He looked at the front row, seeing confused faces of the children he’d met earlier. “I think,” He swallowed hard, “that you should receive the first piece.” Louis knelt, trying to block out the gasps. He wobbled slightly, hoping it went unnoticed. Louis gave the piece to the quiet boy from before –Evan. “Evan.” The boy took the cake slowly, all eyes on him. “You and your sister, Delia, were very kind to me earlier. I think you should have the first slice.”

“Th –thank you.”

“Of course.” Louis stood, and Harry pulled him close.

“He is sweet, caring,” Harry nuzzled the side of his neck, “and so beautiful.” The King sighed, “I think all slices should be cut and handed out as well. I am not a King that wishes to eat before his people, I wish to eat with my people.” He lifted Louis’ hand, “this will be such a special night.”

Louis’ stomach tightened when the clapping started, growing louder, almost into a roar. Harry handed him a fork for Evan and Louis gave it to him. He smiled, “and how is it?”

The boy took a big bite, blushing, “delicious.”

“Wonderful.”

-

The party commenced, but now with cake. Louis was on his forth slice, eating alone in the small cubby. The cake was incredible, completely white but with a chocolate inside –he was even able to take a sugar topping. It helped in making him feel not-drunk –Louis didn’t want to see another glass of wine for the rest of the night.

He had been terrified when he handed off the cake. He was worried that Harry was going to kill him tonight, say it was an accident. It just felt like the right thing to do, so he did it.

“Louis?”

The omega nearly curled into a ball, instead he stood, “yes –oh.” Louis breathed, “Julie.”

She grinned, suit crisp with her hands in her pockets. “Are you hiding?”

“Yes.” He looked down at the cake crumbs, “I am.”

She sat down and Louis followed, “you look beautiful.”

“Thank you.” He smiled but then stopped, “were you watching?”

“Of course.”

“Do you think –Harry will be mad for the cake thing?”

“I –do not.” Julie shrugged, “you did something –odd. The King always eats first but everyone knows that Harry is different, it is why they love him. They were surprised but Harry had your back, so not too surprised.” She shook her head, “I think our King was surprised –even I was surprised, you spoke up.”

“Is that bad?”

“Not per se, you are not a Queen yet so most omegas just –do not speak. They smile and look pretty. They only speak when spoken to but,” The alpha nudged him gently, “you spoke.”

“I am dead.”

“No, come now.” Julie fixed his crown, “they love you.” Louis breathed. “Truly, I cannot walk pass a being without hearing your name. They think you are just beautiful to look at, your voice is soft, you are happy –about your body.”

Louis touched his stomach, “what about it?”

Julie chuckled, “none of the alphas have said anything, of course. But the omegas seem to all agree that you have a very –curvy body, built for children.”

Louis’ face flushed bright red, looking back down at his plate, “Harry said so.”

“I will not lie and say it is not truth, from a doctors view point. You do have the hips for a child –and other things.”

The omega frowned, embarrassed, “may we not speak about this?”

“Of course.” She stood, “will you stay here?”

“No,” Louis bit his lip, “is there more cake?”

-

“Louis.”

Louis looked up from his food, straightening, “yes?”

Liam squatted beside him, “hello.” He touched his thigh, “Harry wishes for me to prepare you for transformation.”

His stomach sank, “no…”

“I know,” Liam gave him a sympathetic smile, “at least ten minutes. Harry said that if you cannot manage that he will cover you. Everyone will be outside, including the workers. You both with be positioned at the castle doors.”

Louis pushed around his bread roll before eating it, “is there more cake? Julie brought me some but Harry said there was a lot.”

“Of course, and if there is none, we will have them make more.”

“I will go upstairs, may you bring some water to Harry’s room?”

“Of course, go on and I will meet you there.”

Louis went up the stairs slowly, not wanting to do this. He just wanted to sleep, his feet hurt, he kept eating –his jaw hurt from talking. He opened the door, eyes growing at Harry and Evy, “what.”

Evy quickly bowed to him, “Louis.” He looked at Harry, “we-”

“I was speaking to Evy, that is all.”

Louis backed up when Harry came closer, “about?”

Harry took a deep breath, eyeing him, “we will talk about this later.”

“You had sex with him –I saw you in his home.” Louis half-snarled, “you are not the first one.”

“Louis!”

Evy shook his head, “I –the King was only telling me that this had to stop! Please, we are all thrilled to see he has finally settled.”

Louis moved back more, pressed to the door, “hmph, funny.”

Harry was furious, Louis could tell from a mile away, “Louis, how dare you.”

“How dare I?” He laughed, “How dare I? How dare you! I am supposed to sleep here and you are bringing just anyone inside! I am going through my pre-heat and you even dare! You know I feel and you are up here –hiding with him! Talking secretly with him!” Louis growled, “What do you think your people would think if they saw you now?”

“That is why we went upstairs, Louis! We were only speaking!”

Evy nodded, crying, “Please! Please, nothing happened, I swear!”

Louis felt his own tears coming, “do as you please but get out.” He was nudged by the door, letting Liam in.

Liam blinked quickly at the three, cup of water in hand, confused, “my King –Evy.”

Harry wiped a hand down his face, “Liam.”

Liam looked at Louis, “I must get him dressed, please.”

Evy bowed before running out of the room. “You are in so much trouble.” Harry inched closer to him, “get ready.”

“So much for your speech then,” The omega spat, “Earth will never forgive you.”

                Liam quickly stepped between them, eyes wide, “my King, please, they are waiting.”

                Louis would have been scared if his anger hadn’t consumed his fear. He wanted to rip Harry’s throat open. “You know,” he sniffled, “you know I am insecure when it comes to him. You know I am in my pre-heat. You know I can smell everything! I can smell him and them –I smell it!” Louis screamed, crying, “I behaved! I did good! They like me! You did not even tell me you would be doing this!”

                “Because I do not have to! You are a fake! You are not my real omega, Louis!” Harry roared, and Liam began shaking, still blocking the omega behind him. “I do not have to tell you anything! I am not indebted to you! I have hired you to do something so do it! I do not care about your feelings, I do not care if you cry! I am using you, understand that!” The alpha growled, snatching his fur off the bed, going to the door, “be ready in five minutes.”

                Both omegas jumped when the door closed and Louis fell to the ground. “Oh, Louis.”

                “-sorry!” The omega sobbed, shaking his gown violently, “I am sorry!” He wrapped his arms around Liam, wailing. “I –I hate him!”

                “No, no.” Liam hushed him, licking away his tears. “Louis, he is just upset.”

                “I should –I should have just shut up –I should have just –Evy –I want to leave!” He quickly crawled away, crawling under the low bed, knocking off his tiara. Liam grabbed his foot and he shook it, “let me go!”

                “Louis, please,” Liam pleaded. “They are waiting, please.”

                “I cannot do this!” He scurried away when Liam let go, leaving him huffing and puffing underneath the bed. He cried loudly, coughing, wanting to throw up all the cake he ate. He calmed down after a short while, happy to be alone.

                “Louis.”

                He jumped, knocking his head against the bed, “Leave me alone.”

                “Come here,” Julie held out a hand, “sweet omega, come to me.” Louis crawled out slowly, looking for comfort. “There you go, hm.” She cradled him, rubbing his cheeks, scenting him. “So beautiful, how can an omega so beautiful be crying?” Julie scented him harder and he moaned for it. “Feels nice, hm?”

                “Harry –Harry was-”

                “He was being mean, huh?” Julie kissed his wet cheeks, “the night is almost over, Louis.” She stroked his hair, “it is going to be just fine.”

                “He said I was fake –he said-”

                “You can pretend as well, right?” She lifted his face, frowning, “you are so sad.” Julie pressed his nose to her gland and Liam bent down.

                “Julie, Harry will be furious –you have over scented him.”

                She nodded once while Louis fell into a trance, stunned by the smell. “I know.”

                Liam bit his thumb, “it is dangerous.”

                “But necessary, I know what I am doing.”

-

                Louis was done with the night, ready to get back to the house and see his Thumb. The air was warm, he was in nothing but fur. The warmth covered his lower half, going over his shoulder. Louis’ tiara was gone now, bare for all of Arizella.

                He was anxious, Louis wanted to vomit but he was also furious –angry at himself, angry at Harry.

                The omega held onto Liam’s hand, a little surprised at the lack of noise and people. The food was gone, the workers were gone. Louis sighed softly, “My eyes are still red?”

                “No, Louis.” Liam was also bare, covered his in own fur, “you look beautiful.”

                “Hm.” Louis swallowed hard, walking towards the open doors. Harry was nude, save for his own fur. His stomach twisted when Liam left his side, going down to Niall, Zayn and Julie.

                “Louis.” The alpha smiled, just as he had earlier –it made him sick.

                “Harry.” He could see Harry’s eye twitch when he got closer.

                The King motioned to the beings, all nude –covered in different colored furs. It was beautiful, and Louis would smile if he wasn’t so annoyed. If he didn’t want to run from Harry’s arms.

                “My wonderful beings!”

                Louis looked down.

                “The moon is high! The night is young!” The crowd cheered their King on, while Louis huffed under his breath. “The Elements are in our favor! Let us celebrate!” He turned to Louis, going to kiss him but Louis moved his head, getting a kiss on the cheek instead. Harry squeezed his wrist before moving back. He turned his back towards the crowd, each one changing after the other.

                “Relax.” Louis lowered his head, letting Harry remove his fur. “Remove mine.”

                “You remove it.” Harry didn’t respond and it scared him. He slowly removed the alpha’s fur, not looking at him, “there.”

                “Change.”

                Louis did, keeping his eyes closed the whole time. He shook his brown fur, groaning when Harry laid on top of him. He kept moving his face away from Harry’s rough tongue, looking at the wolves below. There were so many different colors and sizes, children to elders. He growled low, threatening, and Harry bit his neck.

                The omega whined, trying to shake Harry off. His whine stretched, turning into cries. Harry finally stopped, licking the bite. He nuzzled Louis’ face with his own, licking and nibbling on his ears. Louis rolled onto his back, eyes shut, shifting when Harry started licking his stomach.

                It gave him view of the crowd, finding that there were many other couples grooming one another, and their children. He kicked his foot, unhappily pleased with being cleaned. Harry rolled on his side, scenting Louis until it became disgusting –it was an awful idea because the omega immediately took in the scene. He was out in the open, half-drunk, tired, and wanting nothing but cake. Harry was halfway on top of him, angry, possessive and scenting Louis until it made it difficult to breathe.

                Louis mewled, tail swishing, feet kicking violently. He panted, pink tongue hanging out, red cock poking out. It caught the alpha’s attention and the fiery gluttonous growl stopped him from growing any harder. Louis opened his eyes slightly, seeing blurry. He shook his head when Harry licked his nose and eyes, involuntarily licking the alpha back.

                It made him feel loved, completely blocked from view, groomed until he wept, protected by a strong –passionate –awful alpha. Louis whimpered, biting at Harry’s black ear and the alpha let him, head held high.

-

                “Yes, soon.” Louis smiled at one of Harry’s people. “I would love to have breakfast with all of you at once if I could.”

                “So beautiful.” The older woman touched his cheek. “This was a wonderful Elements Festival, one I will not forget.” She patted his hands, “and I have been to many.”

                Louis nodded with a warm smile, “I am so happy to hear.” He let go of her hands gently, watching her walk to the entrance. He looked around, seeing cleaners picking up the mess very quickly. His eyes caught Evy, working hurriedly with his other co-workers to pick everything up.

                Louis walked over slowly, bare feet against the cold marble. He clutched his fur close, back in his gown, ignoring the fear in his mind that someone would hurt him. He put a soft hand on Evy’s shoulder, making him jump.

                “Oh!” The maid bowed quickly, “Louis!”

                Louis half-smiled, “Hi Evy.”

                The omega looked terrified, “I –is there something you would like?”

                “How long were you with him?”

                Evy looked around, finding the others working. “May we speak somewhere else –please?”

                Louis turned around and the omega followed. Instead of stopping at the usual cubby, Louis kept walking, reaching the library. He opened the door, holding it open for him. Once they were alone, Louis turned around, “how long?”

                “A year –no more than that.” Evy blushed, hands folded nervously. “Please, our King has been known to sleep with many beings. I know I am not the only one –my King –our King,” the omega corrected. “I fell for him, very easily, but I have only wanted him happy and he has been! It must be because of you! He loves you very much! He has not stopped speaking of you all night.”

                Louis rubbed his eyes, “does he –kiss you?”

                Evy blinked quickly, “yes… but never –never on the mouth.”

                Louis took a shallow breath, feeling his eyes water, “does he –make you feel safe?”

                “Louis, please, Harry does not love me. For a very long time we thought he would love no one but here you are. You are beautiful, sweet, and confident –his people love you.” Evy shook his head, “he does make me feel safe –did. He did kiss me. But he has not put a hand on me since that day we saw each other.”

                Louis chewed on his knuckle, “why did he take you upstairs?”

                “He said that we cannot have relations anymore and I completely understand. I told him I respect you and I want to see you as Queen. We omegas have craved a Queen!”

                “I am insecure, not confident and, upstairs –it was wrong of him.” Louis wiped a tear quickly, “you make me insecure.”

                “Please,” Evy quickly went to his knees, crying. “I need this job –I cannot go back home, please.”

                Louis’ eyes grew, stepping back, “no. Get up –get up!” He hugged himself, feeling cold, “I have no authority and I would not fire you.”

                Evy looked up from the ground, “I will stay away from him, I swear.” Louis looked away. “But, Louis,” Evy licked his lips, “I am not the only omega our King has slept with. It is –very normal, not to the people, but in the castle.” He sighed. “Infidelity is not looked down upon in this castle. I cannot name a King in Arizella that has been a hundred percent faithful to his Queen. That –that is why our King cutting ties is so important. I know the history of this castle and I am sworn to secrecy but now you are a part of it, things can change. Harry wants things to change.”

                Louis crossed his arms, eyes stinging from tears. “May you –may you take me to the kitchen?

                Evy frowned, “of course, Louis.”

-

                Louis took his large piece of cake upstairs, trying to smile at each running worker that passed him. He closed the door to Harry’s room quickly, “alone –finally.” Louis put his cake slice on the dresser, beside his flower, removing the fur and gown. He went to the walk-in closet, looking inside.

                He pulled down the thick comforters, jumping to reach the ones way up high. The omega made his nest in the furthest corner of the large closet, taking his time, making sure it was sturdy and soft. He laid the fur at the top, going back in the room to take his cake into the closet.

                Louis set it inside his nest, going back into the room to look for something to block the door. He found a two chairs, dragging them into the closet, blocking the entry. Anyone could rip the chairs away and get to him, but this was the best he could do. Louis ate his cake in darkness, happy with the size of the slice.

                Evy took him to the kitchen, telling someone to give him a slice. The man was generous and gave Louis a very large piece, even a fork.

                Evy was kind, and should probably be in his position. Louis kept on reminding himself that there was a reason the omega wasn’t, and he was. But then Louis remembered that this was fake and he had no position. The reason he was here was out of pure luck, because Harry decided that Louis should play Queen instead.

                Louis was able to stay transformed for an hour, no more than that. He’d fallen asleep for a few minutes, waking up with his face inside of warm black fur. Harry had reminded him what he’d fallen for, gentleness. The alpha didn’t seem angry when he changed back. Instead he covered him more, large body surrounding him from any eyes.

                It was probably Louis’ favorite part of the night.

                The crowd slowly fell away, leaving with goodbyes and bows. Many stayed as they were, mostly teenagers, running amok. Tomorrow was considered a Holiday, schools and some shops would be closed.

                “Louis?”

                The omega’s head shot up, cake in his naked lap. He set the cake down, barring his teeth when the door opened. “Out!”

                Zayn smiled softly at him, touching the chair, “Louis.”

                “Out!”

                The alpha hesitated, “I will not come in.” He tilted his head, “what are you doing, omega?”

                Louis picked up the fork, squeezing it, “Out!”

                Zayn frowned, “Harry is furious, Louis.”

                Louis’ brows drooped, looking down at the points of his fork, “I do not care.”

                “He has been looking for you this whole time and,” Zayn leaned on the chairs, “you let Julie scent you.”

                The omega nodded, wanting the silver fork to bend, “I did.”

                “She is in a lot of trouble, Harry almost hurt her.”

                Louis’ quickly stood, “did he hurt her?”

                Zayn coughed, keeping his eyes with Louis’ and no lower. “No, I said almost. She will not be in the house for a week.”

                He whimpered, “She helped me!”

                “She was not supposed to.” Zayn folded his arms, “and you had some trouble holding your tongue.”

                Louis moved the chairs, shoving passed the alpha to the door. “Idiot!”

                “Hey, hey.” Zayn grabbed both of his arms, “Louis, you are completely naked.”

                “Everyone was naked!”

                “Timing is very different and you know that.” He pulled the omega, putting a hand on the scratches on his arm, “just –try to calm the situation.”

                “I did everything right, Zayn! He did something wrong! I swear, I hate Royalty! They can do no wrong!” They both looked to the door when it opened.

                “Louis.” Harry looked thoroughly exasperated. “Zayn.”

                “I was only looking for him, my King.”

                “Why are you naked in front of my guard?” Harry snarled, “Have you no dignity?”

                “It is not like he did not wash me once –it is not like everyone in that house has not seen me naked! They cleaned my scars and healed me at one point, when you were too busy!”

                “Leave, Zayn.” Harry was dressed in his robe. “Niall and Liam are waiting downstairs.”

                “Yes, my King.” He glanced at Louis, “goodnight.”

                Louis was at a standstill with the alpha. “Where were you for the last thirty minutes?”

                He shrugged, “does it matter?”

                Harry walked to the bed, touching the bedding, “I almost fired my doctor –who I adore, because of you.”

                “I did not ask you to.”

                “I have this solidified anger towards you that will not go away.” Harry sat on the edge of the bed, “I also have this awful want to keep you in a box.”

                Louis shifted, keeping his gaze on the large colorful rug.

                “You did an amazing job. I was shocked by how well. I could not walk a step without hearing your praise.” He looked at Louis, “I was impressed and I even showed you that I was. I held you, we spoke privately. I put you in my fucking lap.” Harry shrugged, “I fed you –I kept my eye on you all night because I knew you were afraid. I knew you were uncomfortable.” He chuckled dryly, “and you dare to disrespect me in front of my worker –I even explained myself to you, Evy even explained himself and you did not care.” Harry bit his top lip, watching Louis shaking. “I showed you nothing but care tonight and you wiped your ass with it because you are disgustingly insecure. You disliking yourself is not my problem, Louis.”

                Louis broke down, crying into his hands. He turned away from the alpha, bumping into the chairs when he went into the closet. He arranged them before closing the door behind him. Louis searched for his cake, finding his fork next. He took large bites, getting it on his thighs and chin, “ah…” Louis sobbed loudly, snot filling his nose. He finished the cake, keeping his fork close.

                The omega rubbed his sensitive skin against the thick blankets, probably dirtying them with cake. Louis put a hand on his belly, rocking back and forth to try and sleep.

-

                “Mm…” Louis rolled around, back cracking loudly when it arched. He squirmed, kicking his feet stubbornly, “ah!”

                “Sh,” Harry was pressed against his side, just as naked. Louis calmed, feeling soft fur against his cheek. Harry’s hand was around his stomach, covering it protectively from any harm. Louis was puffing loudly, looking for his fork in the dark. When he found it, Louis put it between them, foggy from sleep. “What is that?”

                “Weapon…” Louis mumbled, rolling until he found a comfortable spot against Harry’s chest. He shivered when the large alpha chuckled, laugh sounding exhausted.

                “I see.”

                Louis climbed on top of the alpha when he rolled onto his back. He laid his head on Harry’s beating heart, purring at the new position. “I talked to Evy.”

                “I know, so did I.”

                Louis opened his eyes in the dark closet, “I cannot compete with all of your omegas.”

                “I have not asked you to.” Harry stroked the hair at the back of his neck, “I am not like any King before, and I do not want to start being like one –fake love or not.”

                Louis traced lines around Harry’s bicep, “I was angry and not thinking –I almost said the wrong thing.”

                “Yes.”

                Louis climbed out of the King’s lap, rubbing his eyes, “you were not nice to me either.”

                “I do not have to be.”

                “Julie scented me.” Harry sat up and Louis could see his bright green eyes in the dark. “She kissed me, and caressed me and I wanted her to be my alpha.” Harry didn’t make a sound but he was angry, Louis could feel it. “She even licked me.” He rubbed his nose, “but then I only wanted you. I craved no one but you. She should not have done it but I would have never went outside if she did not.”

                “Harry,” Louis licked his lips, “hate me, call this fake but –I have only one alpha set in my mind, and it is you. I need comfort when I need comfort. I need you when I need you. This will never work, real or fake, if you chose to ignore me. If you scream at me and do not care for my feelings. Pretend, pretend to care because I did everything right today and I was pretending. I was scared but I did my very best.”

                “Come here.”

                Louis crawled into the alpha’s lap quickly, laying his head on Harry’s shoulder.

                “I will not apologize.”

                “You should.”

                “You disrespected me.”

                Louis moved back, “and you disrespected me.”

                “You do not-”

                “‘…We forget to respect the beings that give life. We forget that Earth does not forgive.’ You said that.” Louis growled, “Or do you think you are special enough to disregard the Elements?”

                Harry pulled Louis closer, “I apologize.”

                “Mean it.”

                “I did.” He dropped his head onto the omega’s shoulder, “I expected a very different night so thank you and I apologize.” He sighed, “I never should have brought Evy in the room to speak, when I knew we would be sleeping here. I should have spoken to you first even if it did not concern you.”

                “It did.”

                “Louis, you will only be around for a few months. These things should not matter. I cannot tell you everything when it is not important.”

                “A day, a month, or more, if you do this again I will not forgive you.”

                Harry caught his blue eyes, “why do I need your forgiveness?”

                “Your mother was from Wereborn.”

                The grip on his hips was deadly, “do not speak of my mother.”

                “I would have liked her and she would have liked me. If you see me as every other omega, stop. I am not from Arizella, I am from Wereborn –the same birth place as your mother. I am tired of you being nice and then wanting to hurt me.” Louis climbed out of his lap, taking his fork before laying on his side. “I want you to be one way with me all the time. If you will treat me bad in the bedroom then you will also do so in front of your people. If you do not, then you will not treat me badly in the bedroom –behind closed doors.”

                Harry huffed, laying back down.

                Louis played with the points on his fork, waiting for sleep to take him again.

                “Lay on my chest.”

                “No.”

                Harry groaned, “I am not asking, Louis.”

                Louis took his fork with him, climbing on top of the alpha. He wiggled until he was comfortable, dragging his fork on Harry’s arm. “I want to have French toast for breakfast –from that place.”

                “It will be closed.” Louis frowned. “I will have the cooks make you French toast.” Harry placed a hand on his butt, rubbing the plump flesh. “Apologize to me.”

                Louis blinked quickly, “for what?”

                “For not listening to me when I was trying to explain Evy –for letting Julie scent you –for hiding from me.”

                The omega set the fork down, feeling safe enough on top of Harry. “I apologize.” He licked Harry’s chest, pressing his nose to the hot flesh. “I –I want more cake.”

                “How much cake have you eaten?”

                Louis moaned when Harry rolled on top of him, surprised that he could feel safer. “Please?”

                “I licked cake off of your thighs and face while you were asleep.” He rubbed Louis’ extended tummy, “I think you have had enough to eat and drink tonight.”

                “Please!”

                “Sh, enough.” Harry licked his cheek and temple, “it is very late, time to sleep.”

                “More, alpha.” Louis whined, “More please.”

                “Mmhm, behave –you were behaved all day.” The alpha sucked little marks over his chest, “good boy.” Louis pressed as close as he could to Harry, “good boy.”

-

                “Good morning, my King!”

                “Good morning,” The alpha stretched, long robe trailing behind him to the dining hall.

                “Is there anything I can have made for you this morning?”

                “Yes.” Harry dipped his head when the workers of the castle did. “Good morning.” He waved his hand, “call everyone here.” He waited, head down, only slightly tired from having slept a few hours. Harry was grateful to even get that much sleep. Louis was out like a light beside him so Harry watched him in the dark, learning little quirks about his movements and sounds.

                Harry was awake when the sun rose, streams of light seeping through the cracks of the closet doors. It hit Louis’ thighs, stomach and eyes, making the omega fidgety. Once Harry calmed him, Louis went right back to sleep.

                Harry looked up, finding most of his staff in the room, save for the guards and his assistants. “How is everyone feeling?”

                “Good, my King.”

                “You all must be tired, I am sure.” He sat on a chair, touching the table. “Everything was cleaned beautifully, very good job.” The King rubbed his eye, “how did everyone like Louis?” Harry’s eyes glanced over a nervous Evy.

                “He is beautiful, sir! Clearly made for Royalty.”

                “Evy.” Harry motioned to the maid, “how do you feel about Louis?” The room was quiet.

                “I –I really like him.” Evy rubbed his arm, “aside from being beautiful, he is –different. He is not afraid to speak up.” He bit his lip, “the maids agree with me. Louis will be a wonderful Queen.”

                Harry rolled his neck, “Anthony, how do you feel about Louis?”

                The chef bowed his head, “he is lovely. Very sweet,” the alpha chuckled, “he likes to eat.” Harry couldn’t hold his smile, thinking of the caked covered omega last night. “He ate a lot of cake yesterday. If it is his favorite, I will put it in the cookbook.”

                The King stood, “I will ask him. –Lori, how do you feel about Louis?”

                The alpha smiled, “I spoke to him yesterday, he listens very well. I do like him very much, I think everyone is excited for him to be Queen –if he becomes Queen.” Lori looked around, “if I am honest, none of us have been able to stop speaking of him.” Harry raised a brow. “We want to interact with him more, maybe you both can sleep in the castle for a few days.” She lowered her head, “We have not had a Queen in so long. It would be very special if you both stayed for a few days.”

                Harry looked behind the group, eyes locking on the sleepy omega in a shirt long enough to be a dress. “We will see.” He walked through his workers, looking the omega up and down. Louis was in one of his shirts, a leisure shirt, a button down. He was barefoot, Harry’s fur around his neck. “Omega.”

                Louis was drowsy, but tip toed to kiss his chin, “alpha.”

                Harry closed his eyes briefly, hand on the side of Louis’ neck, “good morning.”

                “Morning…” Louis looked behind Harry, waving at the group. “Good morning.” He was taken back by the chant of ‘good morning’. Louis smiled, hugging Harry’s fur, “you all were very nice to me last night, thank you.” He looked at Evy, “thank you –Evy, for helping me last night.”

                Evy blushed, “of course, Louis. Anything at all.”

                Louis leaned back on Harry when the King wrapped his arms around him. “The food,” He shook his head, thinking back to last night. “Just incredible –and the cake.” The omega rubbed his stomach, “is dangerous. I ate so much, I will need to go running.”

                Anthony stepped forward, “I was just asking my King if maybe you would like that cake to be put down as your favorite?”

                Louis’ cheeks grew warm, “oh.” He looked back at Harry, “I do not know.”

                “It is your choice, beautiful.”

                Louis bit his lip, “I really did love it.”

                Anthony smiled brightly, “for now then.”

                “Louis would like French toast this morning, right omega?”

                “Yes please.”

                “Berries on top, scrambled eggs –I will take a plate as well.”

                Louis whimpered low, turning around, whispering, “Powdered sugar?”

                Harry laughed, kissing his nose, “powdered sugar as well, please.”

                 “A sweet tooth, huh?”

                “It seems so.” The alpha put a hand on his belly, “would you like to eat downstairs?” The omega shook his head quickly. “Please remember,” Harry started, “Louis is in pre-heat, respect that.”

                “Yes, sir.”

                “I want no one in my bedroom without permission. I will not worry for you if you are injured.” Louis wanted to laugh but Harry’s voice was serious –and he was not lying, Louis would try to hurt someone. “I should also not need to ask that no one touch him. He does not need help bathing.” The alpha squeezed him a little tighter, “and I do not believe I need to say what will happen to the person that touches him, because I have said it before.” Harry rubbed Louis’ arm, “but just in case, you will disappear.”

                Louis shivered, oddly pleased by the threat. He hummed, hugging the alpha close, “mm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	15. Wow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stealing from Royalty is punishable by death.
> 
> Louis starts over, doing his best to keep his hands at his sides  
> but he is hungry and he tries stealing from the wrong Royal.
> 
> Harry is King of Arizella, he needs a Queen and who better than an omega on the run from death?  
> Louis will learn to become the perfect Queen -the perfect fake Queen, but only for a few months.
> 
> A fake lover, a fake Queen, but a real bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID NOT DRAW THE ART IN THIS CHAPTER  
> NO ONE DID, IT WAS MADE ON A WEBSITE (but it is Harry's actual eyes)
> 
> it's pretty tho -right?
> 
> Thank you guys for all your love, always! I love your love, I love your appreciation, and I appreciate each of you. Thank you, thank you!  
> If you guys do have questions, lmk, I usually try to answer them in the story but you never know.
> 
> thank you, again :)  
> p.s. i did not read this chapter over. A mistake? I wouldn't be surprised. Two mistakes or more? -eh.

**I DID NOT DRAW THE ART IN THIS CHAPTER,**  
**NO ONE DID, IT WAS MADE ON A WEBSITE**

“I want you to call Julie.” Louis stared at his plate of French toast while Harry sat at his desk. “I want you to say sorry and thank you.”

                “Over confidence is a problem for you.”

                Louis cut into his food, eating, “this is good.” The plate wasn’t as pretty as the one from the place they’d been to, but it was still delicious. “I want her to be home when I arrive this afternoon. I want to say thank you to her.”

                “I do not go back on punishments.” Harry organized a few papers, stapling them together. “I almost fired her last night and she knows that. Everyone heard me when I said not to scent you. It is not my problem that she did not listen.” He lifted a hand before Louis spoke, “even if she helped.”

                “Were you jealous?”

                 “No.” Louis was sat crossed legged at the table in the alpha’s office, still in nothing but a shirt and Harry’s fur. “Why do you have my fur, you have fur?”

                “My fur is at home –cleaned.”

                “You have the fur that Liam gave you last night.”

                “I do not like that fur.” The small omega popped a raspberry into his mouth. “I like yours and I like mine.” Harry rolled his eyes, taking a moment to eat his own breakfast. “So, you were not jealous? Not even a little?”

                “No. I was furious because my rules were ignored.”

                “Did Evy tell you everything we spoke of?”

                “Yes.”

                “He thought I was going to fire him.”

                “As if you have the power.”

                Louis used his fork to cut into his scrambled eggs, his other fork from last night between his thighs. “He was crying –said he could not go back home.”

                “Evy is from the mountains of Arizella. I travel there often and it is how I found him. He is from a clan, but went to public school. Clans do not appreciate being abandoned and so he is not welcomed back home.” Harry scratched his scalp, eyes squinted in confusion while reading. “He has made a family here in the castle.”

                “Oh.” Louis poked his food, hungry, but his thoughts were flooded with last night. He hadn’t been completely thinking when he commanded the alpha, but Harry hadn’t said no either. Last night was probably one of the best nights he’d slept since living in the house. Harry was there, they were safe, he was the warmest omega in the world with the warmest alpha in the world.

                Everything was pretty much perfect.

                Except for the fact that when Louis woke up, it started all over. He gets to pretend alongside Harry, in this never-ending confusing cycle. Louis wondered if this could do some type of psychological harm to his brain –to his heart.

                “I will bring some cake home for Atlas and Ixion.” Harry glanced up at him. “Why did they not celebrate with us?”

                “Because they have a job.”

                “Protect you.”

                “Protect the house. If Zayn is here, I do not need them.”

                “Is two not better than one?”

                “Zayn could overpower them easily, he could possibly even overpower me.” Harry stapled another stack, “When I looked for a guard I only wanted one, someone strong –stronger than me. Zayn is the strongest being I know.”

                Louis pressed the teeth of the fork against his lip, “Why would you want someone stronger than you?”

                “Because then why would I need them? If I can take care of the problem myself.”

                The omega nodded understandingly, “very smart.”

                “Hm.”

                “Well, I think I will bring them cake because they deserve cake.”

                “For what?”

                Louis pouted, “it is delicious.” He started eating again before his food got cold, “everyone likes cake.”

                “Hm.”

                “Can I bring them cake? Will you be angry?”

                “Not if I am not there, you cannot.”

                “So I will hold the cake in the fridge until you arrive home.” Louis bounced up on his knees, “when you come home, may we go for that walk you promised?”

                “I said when I have a day off, and I have already taken one off for you. I will need to take a whole week off.”

                “Mm!” Louis whined, “a walk is just a walk!”

                “Louis, I am tired and I will be more tired when I arrive home. Take a walk with Niall and Liam.”

                “You know,” Harry groaned as the omega started. “Zayn was only with Liam last night.”

                “Hm.”

                Louis puckered his lips, watching Harry eat. “Niall was all alone.”

                “Was he.”

                “Yes, why do you think?”

                Harry set down his utensils, “if you are trying to say something, say it.”

                “I want them to be together, at the same time.”

                “No.”

                “I have allowed it at the house, when you are not there.”

                “And do they interact?”

                “Sometimes, when they realize that no one will reprimand them.” Louis pinched a blueberry between his fingers, “It is not fair that Zayn has to pick one or the other when he loves them both.”

                “Is it my fault that he found them both?”

                “Zayn was delivering a letter, for you, when he found Liam. I think you are partially to blame.”

                 “Stop speaking, I need to work.”

                “I will speak with Niall and Liam today, thank them for last night.” The omega sat back, “We will speak of Zayn.”

                “Hm.”

                “May I use the library before I have to leave?”

                “You can hardly read.”

                “Yes, but-” Louis licked the syrup from his fork, tilting his head at a medium sized painting behind Harry. “That is your mother’s art.”

                The King raised his head, “it is.” He set down his pen, “how-”

                “Every artist, every real artist, has a signature. Brush strokes, lines, styles, a theme, characters –paint. Your mother had a style.” Louis tilted his head at the picture; two hands holding, one large and one small. “I must see more –did she often draw you and her?”

                “She did.”

                “Yes, her art breathes maternal.” Louis chewed on his lower lip, “she uses very dark colors as well. The one in your bedroom, of her pregnant; dark blues –maroon, dark green.” He smiled, “but never black.” Louis shook his head, “I could be wrong –her other work, where are they? The ones you have retrieved?”

                “In my home.”

                The omega nodded, “where? I wish to see them.”

                “No.” Harry sat up straighter, getting back to work. “I put out the ones I want seen, the others will stay hidden.”

                “Why?”

                “Because I said so.” The alpha half-growled, “No.”

                Louis bowed his head in respect, understanding. Sometimes he did not want his art exposed, but he usually did not have a choice. “She was very talented, you should be proud.”

                “I am.”

                Louis smiled, sticking the second fork between his thighs. “Who will pick me up?”

                "Richard, the alpha who drives me from here to my home and back.”

                “No.” The omega shook his head, “no, he cannot. I will walk instead.”

                “You will not walk anywhere.” Harry stapled more papers, “he brought you last night.”

                “Niall and Liam were in the car.” Louis frowned, “I –he will hurt me.” The omega felt a cold shiver down his spine, “I will not be alone in a car with him –with anyone I do not know. I cannot.”

                Harry sighed, “I will send Zayn to come for you then.”

                “Thank you.” Louis calmed, “I will go to the library before I leave.”

                “For what?”

                “I want to take books home.”

                “Hm.”

                “Tell me,” Louis blushed softly, “tell me about last night.”

                Harry raised a brow at Louis’ much softer tone, “you were there last night, were you not?”

                “Yes, but,” The omega bit his thumb, “tell me –what I did well, what I did badly.”

                “I already told you that you did well yesterday, better than any of us could have thought.”

                “But, did I do something wrong? When –when I spoke to the crowd, you looked upset…”

                “I was –surprised, not upset.” Harry licked his lips, “taken for words –impressed.”

                Louis giggled nervously, joyful by the praise, “oh.”

                Harry stared at him, eyes low with the smallest upturn on his lips, “you did amazing yesterday.”

                “Even though I panicked?”

                “Yes, even though you panicked.”

                “Even though I sat in your lap, and screamed at you, and cried?”

                Harry took a deep breath, “yes, Louis.”

-

                “I am home!” Louis called when he entered, Zayn behind him with books in hand. He went straight to the kitchen, looking for space to stick the cakes in the fridge. He took out two forks from his pocket, putting them in the sink to be washed.

                “Louis.”

                He turned around, closing the fridge quickly, “Julie.” Louis hugged her hard, “you are still here.”

                The alpha hugged him back, ruffling his hair, “I slept here last night, I am leaving in a little bit.”

                “No.” Louis shook his head, pulling away, “no, you are not. You are staying.” He looked up when Zayn came to the kitchen, “she is not leaving.”

                “Our King has said she has to.”

                “No, I spoke to him –so, you are staying.”

                Julie smirked, “I have a feeling that you did most of the speaking.”

                “And?” He took her hand, pulling, “unpack, you are staying.”

                “Louis,” Zayn sighed, “you are going to get her in trouble.”

                Julie pulled his hand away gently, “it is only a week –I will receive a double vacation.”

                Louis looked at Zayn and then her, “what did I say?” He cut his eyes, “go unpack.” Both alphas gave him a funny look. “You are Harry’s guard, not his personal tattle-tale, Zayn.” Louis growled, “And you are his doctor, you stay.” He grabbed Zayn’s arm, “you, come with me.” Louis looked back as he walked, “stay! I am not joking, Julie! I will come to you in a moment to talk!”

                Louis stopped Zayn from coming in his art room, going to his bunny, “hello, my love.” He took out the wiggly rabbit, “my baby.” Louis stood, scenting Thumb, “I missed you, I have so much to tell you.” He smiled at Zayn, despite the alpha’s serious expression. “Lighten up. Harry knows that I will not allow her to leave.” The omega held his bunny close, “where are Niall and Liam?”

                “Sleeping.”

                “Together?”

                “Of course.”

                Louis grinned, leaving the room and taking a seat on the couch where Julie waited. He folded his legs, motioning Zayn to sit as well, “let us speak about last night.”

                “Louis, I have to go. Harry-”

                “Can you believe I danced?” Louis set Thumb between his thighs, happy when the bunny settled there. “Can you?”

                “You are diverting.”

                “Zayn, did you put the flower in one of the books?”

                The alpha nodded, sitting on the arm of the couch, bothered, “I did.”

                “Good.” Louis stroked Thumb’s fur, “So, I spoke to Harry today. I wish Niall and Liam were here –anyway, I think we are making progress on you three being an open triad.”

                Julie and Zayn rolled their eyes at the same time, “no, we are not.”

                “But why does it not make perfect sense? If you love someone, be with them –even if there are multiple of them.”

                “Louis,” Julie sighed, “triads are frowned upon everywhere. Even if our King was open to the idea, beings could hurt them.”

                “Then it should be seen as hatred –a crime. They will go to jail for being rude.”

                “Our jails would be over filled.”

                “Not everyone in Arizella has the mind of a peanut,” Louis growled. “I spoke to them, they are kind –specifically Harry’s people. They are humble and accepting, even of me.”

                “A triad and a new Queen are very different.”

                “And? It seems like you must get used to both at some point. No one likes humans but there are still half-wolves.”

                Zayn pinched the bridge of his nose, “I will not put them to harm because I want to be seen with them in public.”

                “But you are putting them to harm,” Louis snorted. “Niall was alone all night. Yes, he was smiling, but how is it fair? Would it not be beautiful to dance with both of them, hold both of them? Why must one be pushed aside? It is wrong.” He scoffed, “I want to see all of you together, not just sometimes. The least Harry can do is allow it at home! I do not care of the consequences! Everyone in this house thinks too much for their own good.” Louis went back to stroking Thumb, “When I am happy, I do not think; ‘am I actually happy?’ I love art, it makes me happy. I never question whether it does. It is the same reason why I have fully accepted my affections for Harry –he is just awful but I do not question whether he truly makes me happy, because he does.”

                He looked up at the two omegas, hiding behind the wall. Louis smiled, “good morning.”

-

                “My King.” Niall took Harry’s jacket, “how was your day?”

                Harry put a hand on the blonde’s head, “very good, thank you.” He sniffed the air, “hm.”

                Niall bit his lip, moving aside, “Julie –is still here. Louis is hiding her.”

                “I am not surprised.” Harry removed his shoes and Niall took those too, “where is everyone –including Julie?”

                “Louis is with Liam, Zayn is resting, Julie is –hiding.”

                “Where is she ‘hiding’?”

                “In Louis’ bedroom.” Niall shook his head, “she did not agree to it, your Majesty. Louis is very persistent.”

                “I am sure. Where is Louis?”

                “With Liam, in Liam’s room.”

                Harry raised a hand in thanks, going to the door beside Julie’s office. He opened it with a push, “Louis –Liam.”

                Liam bowed his head and Louis ran to the alpha, throwing his arms around Harry’s shoulders. “Hi!” He tried climbing Harry, pleased when the alpha picked him up, “mm, missed you.” Louis nuzzled his neck, “did you miss me?”

                “No.”

                The omega whined, nipping at Harry’s exposed skin, “I did.” Louis licked the smooth flesh, purring, “I am happy you are home.”

                Harry rubbed his back, setting Louis down, “omega.” He reached out, touching Liam on the head, “how are you?”

                “Good, my King.” Liam smiled brightly, “Niall and I were teaching Louis to read earlier and now Louis is helping me create new designs for his clothes!”

                “Oh really?”

                “Yes, look!” Liam quickly picked up papers, showing his King. “Louis really likes long sleeves, so we are thinking a few cold shoulder shirts with wide sleeves. He also likes the cropped shirts, and so I will make him a few –for around the house, of course.”

                Harry raised a brow at the designs, “that is quite short.” He looked at Louis, “I believe you already have a shirt like this.”

                “I like them,” Louis grinned sweetly, tucked against Harry’s side. “I like them a lot!”

                Harry looked between the two of them, “you both are rather excited.”

                Liam looked down, “I am sorry.”

                “Do not be!” Louis snatched the papers from Harry’s hands, “do not make us feel bad for being happy. Liam has never been able to make clothes for a Queen, he only gets to make your clothes.” He scowled, “Let him be excited.”

                Harry snatched the papers back, putting a hand on Liam’s back. “Rude.”

                “You are rude.”

                “Liam, the designs are beautiful.” Harry kissed the top of his head, ignoring Louis’ growl. “And this one?”

                “I –um –we were working on it before you came in. Louis likes capris, and he looks wonderful in them. We are almost done.”

                “Very good.” He gave the papers back to Liam. “I will just need to take Louis away for a moment.” Harry grabbed him by the back of the neck and Louis went willingly.

                “Do not be mad.”

                “I am not.”

                Louis whined as they got closer to his bedroom door, “run, Julie, run!”

                Harry opened the door to find the doctor sitting patiently on the bed. “Julie.”

                She dipped her head, “my King.”

                “I said to run!”

                “Sh,” Harry let his neck go, “why are you still here?”

                “Louis was very adamant about me staying.”

                “But what did I say?”

                “No!” Louis bounced on his toes, “please, please! I needed her, please! She was nice to me, Harry!” He gripped the alpha’s shirt, “please! Please do not kick her out!”

                “What did I say, Julie?”

                “To leave, my King.”

                “And so?”

                “Look at me!” Louis took Harry’s face in both hands, forcing him to look down. “She helped me when you would not. If you kick her out, then I will leave too.”

                “Goodbye.”

                He whimpered, “Stop it.”

                “You stop it.” Harry pushed Louis’ face into his chest so he would stop speaking. “Not again, Julie.”

                The doctor’s eyes flashed with disbelief, “yes –sir.”

                “Louis is spoiling everyone and I will not allow you to forget who is in charge.” The alpha finally let the flailing omega go, letting him breathe, “Did you hear me?”

                “I –I could not breathe! How was I supposed to hear you!”

                “With your ears. Did you hear me or not?”

                “Yes alpha,” Louis mumbled into Harry’s shirt. He turned around, back to the alpha’s large chest, “I told you that you were staying.”

                Julie nodded slowly, standing, her packed bag at her feet. “Thank you for mercy, my King.”

                Harry hummed low, “I am sure you do not wish to stay here forever, you may go back to your room.” He grabbed Louis by his throat, pulling him out of the room while the omega held up two thumbs. “Obnoxious.”

-

                “Atlas, Ixion!”

                “Stop shouting, they are both there.”

                “Ixion!”

                The door opened to reveal the twins, “My King, my Queen.”

                “Just Louis, thank you.” The omega held out two slices of cake for the alphas, “look, cake!”

                The two did not move, almost looking as if they wanted to step back. “My King?”

                “Louis wanted to bring you both cake from the Elements Festival, this is the cake.”

                “It is so good, I promise.” Louis extended the plates further, “try it, I brought forks.”

                Each alpha reached out slowly, taking the plates then their forks. “Thank you, Louis.”

                “May we come in?” Harry groaned. “Please?”

                “Yes, of course.” Ixion opened the door, allowing them in before they entered after.

                “Oh, look, alpha.” Louis pulled Harry to the tapped painting of his flower, “it livens up the room a little, right?”

                “Yes.”

                Louis leaned against Harry, “I can paint more, so that it is not so bland in here.” He looked at the twins, taking in their almost-disgusted faces. “Did you not like the cake?”

                Ixion and Atlas quickly shook their heads, “oh, no –we have not tried it.”

                “Go on.” Louis pointed at a chair, “may I sit?”

                “Yes, please.”

                Louis sat Harry down first, ignoring the alpha’s grumbling, then sat in his lap. The omega kicked his feet cutely, motioning for the two to sit on the bed in front of them. “I ate a lot of it yesterday.” He rubbed his stomach, preening when Harry put a hand on the small pudge. “It was scary but really nice.”

                “That is good, omega.”

                “Go on then, eat.”

                “Oh.” Ixion looked down at his cake first, removing the plastic. “It looks delicious.”

                “Wait until you taste it.” Louis wiggled in Harry’s lap, tilting his head so his neck was exposed. It was an invitation and Harry accepted, licking his skin. “Thank you, alpha.”

                “Hm.”

                The twins were in between looking at their cakes and watching them. Ixion was the first to take a piece, “oh.”

                 “Yummy, right?”

                “Yes, it is –amazing.”

                Atlas agreed, “Amazing, truly.”

                “Good, I have my own piece upstairs.” Louis stood, Harry following. “Well, I have to feed Thumb.” He stayed close to the alpha behind him, “goodnight.”

                “Goodnight, Louis –and thank you.” They stood at the same time, “and to you, my King.”

                “Goodnight Ixion, Atlas.”

-

                “Someone –anyone,” Harry had a finger pressed to his temple, his family standing in front of him. “Tell me what is going on.”

                They all looked at each other, confused. Zayn pressed his lips together, “my King?”

                “What is wrong with Louis?”

                “Uh,” Zayn crossed his arms, “I do not know.”

                “He is happy,” Julie stuck her hands in her pockets, “he is nearing his heat. Louis’ emotions are fluctuating –it is not very normal, more normal during his heat –depending on the circumstances, but it does not seem like a bad thing.”

                “Liam,” Niall held hands with the omega, “was similar when he first arrived –but not so much so.”

                “And Liam was feral as well, sir.”

                Harry leaned back in his chair, rocking, “he is unbearable –he would not stop talking during dinner. He is carrying around forks from the castle –and now I will have to sleep with a rabbit in my bedroom.” Harry rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands, “will it be like this during his heat?”

                “No,” Julie shook her head, “yes and no. He will be defensive, and will nest a lot but he will not be so –overwhelming. As long as you are with him, and we are not home, Louis should be fine.”

                All five looked to the door when it was knocked on. Louis entered without confirmation, smiling, “is everyone hiding from me?” He closed the door behind him, “is this a family meeting?”

                “Yes, so leave.”

                The omega frowned deeply, “am I not a part of the family?”

                “Hardly.”

                “Awful, you said I was family!”

                “Ugh,” The alpha closed his eyes, “Why –why-”

                “Since we are all here,” Louis pushed the alpha back a little to sit in his lap. “Let us speak.” He raised his arm, not waiting to be called on. “I will go first. A vote, who thinks Niall, Liam and Zayn should be together?” Louis raised his arm, looking around for another raised hand, “really?”

                “Louis, get off of me.”

                “Who thinks it is unfair that Niall, Liam and Zayn do not get to be happy together?” He raised his arm, “no one? Not even the ones called?”

                Niall breathed, “Louis, we are fine with the way things are. There is no need for this.”

                “No, there is.” He stood up, both hands pointed at Harry, “it is his fault!”

                Harry opened one eye, “How am I supposed deal with this during the months ahead?”

                “The same way you make them deal with it!”

                The alpha sat up, leaning on his desk, “raise your hand if I am a good King.” All four did. “Raise your hand if my word is law.” All four did. “Raise your hand-”

                Louis covered his mouth, “if Harry should not interrupt his soon to be Queen!” He glared at the alpha, “I was making a point.”

                “You,” Harry removed his hand, “are annoying and are about to be put outside.”

                “You would never leave me outside.”

                “I would put you in the ground.”

                Louis growled, folding his arms firmly, “I want them together.”

                “And I have said no –to them and to you.”

                “I do not care.”

                “No?”

-

                Louis sobbed loudly, banging on the front door, “al –al –alpha!” He wailed, kicking his feet, “Ha –Harry! I am scared!” The trembling omega glued himself to the front door, “help! Help!” He screamed until his voice was hoarse, “help!”

                 The door was unlocked, revealing a bored-looking King. “Are you done?”

                He pouted, standing with the alpha’s help, “yes.” Louis shuffled into Harry’s chest, hitting him right after. “Do not ever leave me outside!”

                Harry blinked quickly, completely taken back by being hit. “Excuse me.” It was not a question.

                “I will hit you even more!” Louis growled, clawing his way through the front door, “anyone could have hurt us!” He tussled, crying, “How could you allow that!”

                The King slammed the door shut, mouth parted, “what?”

                The omega cupped his stomach, “You –you horrible alpha!” Louis spun around, running away, leaving Harry dumbfounded.

                The alpha stood there for a while, unable to move due to the shock –confusion –the want to give the omega space. Harry looked around, alone, “what.” He walked slowly through the hallway, holding onto the wall for support. “What am I doing?” Harry repeated this to himself as he inched closer to the strong smell coming from the art room.

                He leaned on the door, closing his eyes, before entering. Harry caught the fork thrown at him, missing the second one that stabbed his stomach, “omega!”

                Louis was in a very messy nest, growling –drooling on himself. He was naked now, toes dirty from being out, “out!” Harry closed the door when Thumb bounced too close to it. “I said out!”

                Harry picked up the fork from the floor, away from Thumb’s sniffing nose. “There is something wrong with you.”

                It sounded like a hiss came from the omega when he stepped too close. “We could have been hurt!”

                “Who is we? What are you talking about?”

                Louis’ eyes flashed something Harry barely caught, “oh.” The omega looked down at his stomach, “I –I am sorry.”

                Harry knelt, “you are not pregnant.”

                Louis nodded quickly, avoiding eye contact, “I know.”

                “Look at me.” Harry grabbed the back of his neck, “I said look at me.”

                “I cannot.” The omega was shaking, “I feel crazy, it is –hot.”

                Harry sniffed the air, Louis was close to heat but not just yet. “It is becoming worse.”

                “I need –I need,” The neurotic omega looked around, “blankets –I need more, I need-”

                Harry sat slowly, pulling Louis into his lap, “relax. Tell me your worries.”

                “You –you,” Louis kicked, “you put me outside!”

                The large alpha kept him still, “because you thought I would not.” Harry pressed his nose into Louis’ shoulder, “You think your words surpass my own and I must remind you that they do not.” He grabbed the omega’s face hard, forcing them to face one another. Louis welcomed the shift in dominance. “I make the rules here.”

                “And –then –what do I do?”

                “You follow them.”

                The omega wiggled, trying to pull himself away, “then you have picked up the wrong omega.” He crawled away, going after his rabbit, “I could have been harmed.”

                “Why would I put you in a position of harm, Louis?”

                Louis quickly scooped up his rabbit, sitting on the floor, “you did!” He growled when Thumb bit him, dropping the bun to the floor. “I could have been taken!”

                “And then I returned.” Harry tilted his head, “Atlas and Zayn are both outside, and I was waiting at the door. No harm would have come to you and you know that.” He sighed, “But you seem to be losing your mind. You will bring harm to yourself if you do not calm down.”

                “Do you want me to be taken away?” Harry almost laughed but his throat caught at the vulnerability in Louis’ voice. “Do you?”

                “No.”

                The omega turned his head to the side, small tears in the corners of his eyes, “I have to be inside –I cannot be away from you. I cannot protect you.”

                “Is that not my job for you?”

                Louis looked down, “we have to protect each other.” He sniffled, “okay?”

                Harry carefully stood Louis up, “it is time for bed.” He wrapped his naked body in a thin blanket, walking the wobbly omega to where his bunny hid. “Do you wish to sleep with me?”

                “Yes.”

                “Okay.”

                They took the stairs slowly, Harry kept close hands on the omega so he would not fall.

                Once in the bedroom, he spoke, “I will go back down and bring the rest of your blankets. Put him in his cage.”

                Louis nodded, “hurry.”

                Harry found himself running, collecting the blankets hurriedly –new mixed with ripped old ones. He grabbed Louis’ red fur, sniffing it –clean –Louis. The alpha took the stairs up two at a time, something he hadn’t done since he was much younger.

                When Harry entered his bedroom, the lights were off and Louis was wide-eyed in the middle of his bed. “I am back.” Harry closed the door with his back, “what is wrong?”

                “I was watching our space.” Louis held up his forks, “just in case.”

                “My family would never hurt you –us.” The King set down the softness in his arms, “do you wish to make it?”

                “Yes.” Louis gave Harry his forks, expertly making a solid nest. It was spacious, made with care and control. Louis made sure each blanket went in a specific spot, each having a purpose of stability. The omega rolled in it once it was completed, making sure it smelled of himself first, “done.” Louis stretched on his back, thighs pink and matching the color of his penis. The omega rolled his neck, rubbing his gland against his fur, “alpha.”

                Harry visibly shook, more concentrated on Louis’ curves than on his voice.

                Last night he had heard plenty of; ‘perfect body for children’, ‘mother-bearing hips’, ‘children would be stunning’. The alpha could only agree honestly, Louis did have a very beautiful body –a body sculpted to bear children. A body sculpted to take an alpha.

                “Alpha!”

                Harry flinched, putting one hand on the bed, “yes.”

                Louis was sitting up, irritated, “I am calling you! Answer me!”

                The alpha nodded slowly, “why are you yelling?”

                Louis’ cheeks burned red, irritation only rising, “you answer when I call you.”

                Harry crawled onto the bed, stalking, removing the robe off his back while he did. “You are very, very dominant.” He grabbed Louis’ face, “with me, in this bedroom, that does not work.” Harry put a hand in Louis’ hair, tugging hard, “I dominate you –you do not dominate me.”

                Louis moaned, surprising the alpha. His eyes were soft, “Mm,” The small omega purred, “yes alpha.”

                Harry’s eyes fluttered, taking in a sweet smell, “and to others?”

                “I am dominant.”

                “And to me?”

                “Depends.”

                “No,” Harry came closer, pulling Louis’ hair until he was laying on his back, “that is the wrong answer.”

                “No,” Louis grumbled, “if you will not take care of me –us –if you ever put me outside again, I will lose all respect for you. I will never, ever, submit to you.”

                Harry’s growl was deep in his chest, more of a roar, “hmph.”

                Louis touched the King’s broad chest, putting two fingers on his sternum, “but –but if you are nice to me –take care of me,” He purred loud, “I can behave.”

                Harry had never experienced anything like this –an omega telling him what to do. Not just in the bedroom, Louis had expectations and expected him to fulfil them. “I do not take care of you?” It came out angrier than it should have.

                “By putting me outside because you hate that I speak my mind?” Louis scoffed, “no.”

                The alpha pressed his nose against Louis’ cheek, rubbing there, “I will not put you outside again.”

                “I know you will not.” He wrapped his skinny limbs around the stable alpha, licking Harry’s chest and neck, “because you want us to be safe.”

                The King wanted to remind Louis there was no baby, but instead put a hand on his small tummy. The omega had been so skinny when he first arrived, now filling out gorgeously. “Yes.”

                The omega’s whine screamed high in the room. He panted, purred –made a very soft humming sound all at once. Louis’ feet kicked, while he rubbed aggressively against Harry. Louis was blissful –so blissful that it escaped him. Harry wanted to crowd him, to keep the sounds he has never heard all to himself, remembering there was others in the house.

                The sound brought him to purr along, pressing Louis’ small body into the soft nest. He licked his cheeks, huffing in satisfaction at the sounds the omega continued producing.

                It sounded like a chant of sounds, high-pitched and happy.

                He rubbed Louis’ arm, unhappy that the scratches were still healing. Louis had many small scars, all healed very well with Julie’s home-made ointments, this would be no different.

                “My alpha…”

                “My omega…”

                Louis did it again, squealing in excitement. Harry growled, surrounding Louis fully, noises now muffled only for his ears.

-

                Louis awoke to the sun in his face and a sound beside him. He sat up slowly, blinking at the alpha tying his shoes. “You did not wake me.”

                “What for?” Harry stood, straightening his shirt, “I am going to the castle.”

                Louis stood on his knees, red fur curled against his thighs, “I want to come.”

                “You have a lot to still learn, you will stay home.”

                “Mm,” Louis protested, “please?”

                “I do not like repeating myself, omega.”

                He frowned, “may I have a kiss?”

                Harry approached the big bed, large hot hands wrapping around slim sides. They slid down to wide hips, squeezing the skin before traveling down to a fleshy backside. The alpha kissed him slowly, turning his head to catch the right angle. He pulled away slightly, their noses bumping softly, “I have to leave.”

                Louis dropped his hands to Harry’s chest, “when will you come home?”

                “I may come by for lunch.”

                “Please.” The omega sat back on his knees, “please?”

                “I will try.”

                Louis nodded, yawning, “I will be waiting.” He pulled his fur to his face, rubbing against it, “Thumb and I.”

                “Hm.” The King went to the closet to grab one of his very bejeweled jackets, “I want Liam and Niall to go over certain aspects of Arizella. The parts you have not seen yet –the far side, the border. I will speak to them on my way out.” He slid on the dark blue jacket, diamonds reflecting the sunlight, “Once your heat is over we will travel to different parts of Arizella and meet with my people. You are not a Queen yet, no one will expect so much out of you but I will. You seemed to do well with the children.”

                “Yes,” Louis blushed, thinking about the flower in his book, “They were sweet.”

                “Well, there are many more children to meet –including teenagers.” Louis grimaced. “You will deal with it.” The alpha buttoned the middle button on his jacket, “You have taken books from the library so you will practice reading and writing. There will be a day that I want you to read for me. You must also transform for an hour a day, if you can do longer then you will. And lastly, work on your art.” Louis raised a brow. “Many will want to see your work so, instead of scrapping everything you do, keep it.”

                “If I do not like it I will not.”

                “Then work harder.”

                “Do not question my art abilities.”

                “Then draw something beautiful for me –something that stuns my speech.” He kissed the omega between his brows, “study hard.”

                Louis rocked up, lips pursed, “yes alpha.”

-

                “The lion cro-crossed the la-ke.”

                “Good.” Niall pointed at the next sentence, “continue.”

                “The lion a-a,” The omega groaned in frustration, “a-t –oh! Ate! The lion ate!”

                Niall smiled softly, “good.”

                “The lion ate s-stee-stee-”

                “EA does not make an EE sound, st-e-ak.”

                “Steak, the lion ate steak!”

                “Good.”

                Louis was tired, from forcing himself to stay in transformation for an hour in a half to being bombarded by Liam about the West and East of Arizella –the weather –the monuments. Louis took a break only to eat, again being told to sit up, legs crossed, mind his manners –stop slouching. Then another break only to feed and play with Thumb before it was back to studying, learning to spell and write the word ‘Arizella’.

Louis could not even write print but was learning to write cursive. It was difficult but he did quickly catch the hang of it, familiarizing it with drawing. Then, of course, another break for snack because he was starving, but it turned into another lesson from Zayn about the cities inside of Arizella and the border.

                He wanted a nap but forced himself to stay awake until Harry came home. Louis was dying to snuggle up in bed with the alpha, forget about pretending to be a Queen, forget about learning all these things.

                “The lion br-bro-key? Br-o-ke –the lion broke –the lion broke a r-a-c-k. The lion broke a rack.”

                “This is a children’s book so the pictures help, that is a rake he has in his mouth. We also know this is a rhyming book and rack does not rhyme with steak.”

                Louis nodded, embarrassed every time he was wrong. Niall was very professional about it, only being supportive and helping him but it was frustrating. The most frustrating part was the fact that Louis knew all these words, but could not read them. His speech was not perfect but he sounded intelligent for the most part.

                Louis looked at the sun setting, “may we stop for today? I wanted to draw Harry a picture before he returned.”

                “Yes, Louis, of course.” Niall closed his book but Louis took it. “You have worked very hard all day. I will be sure to tell our King.”

                Louis smiled to himself, hugging the children’s book. “Thanks.” He stood, “I would like to be alone for a while, please.”

                “I will advise Liam and Zayn.”

                “Thank you –for this –for reading with me.”

                Niall fixed their papers, “of course, Louis, you will be reading in no time.”

                He hugged the book tighter, “I hope so.”

-

                Louis did not move from his spot on the floor, fingers sore from coloring the medium sized canvas. He was working quickly, sitting back to look over each expanse of his work. Louis was done, filling in some color in Harry’s eyes, going over the brow lines.

                Louis found new blankets, not wanting to remove their nest from upstairs. This nest was small enough for just him and he stayed in it the whole time he drew.

                The only reason Louis did not use paint was because he had just showered and really didn’t want to shower again, so color pencils it was.

                Harry finally arrived, unable to come for lunch, but Louis stayed put, knowing the alpha would come to find him eventually. He sat back, proud of how the King’s eyes came out. It was realism with a tiny twist but that is what he was going for. Louis didn’t often draw like this, like the paint lines that hung in his art room.

                He twisted his lips, looking for an imperfection. He looked away from a while, watching his sleeping bunny then looked back. Louis quickly colored in more along the brow before setting down the pencil. He cracked his fingers, sighing at the sound before he set the canvas facing towards the wall.

                Louis laid back beside his rabbit, waiting. He closed his eyes, opening them every few minutes when he was tugged away from sleep. Louis whined softly, turning onto his side, finding the smallest amount of warmth in Thumb.

                The omega groaned when he was touched, knees pulled up close to his chest.

                “Louis, it is dinner time.”

                He opened his eyes slowly, sure that only a few minutes passed. “Harry?”

                “Our King is showering.” Liam stroked his hair back, “he should be out very soon. We will all have dinner together.”

                Louis sat up, looking around, “Thumb?”

                “He is cleaning himself, just there.” Liam pointed at the corner of his desk. “He is cute when he wants to be.”

                Louis wanted to laugh but only nodded. He felt off, tired and not hungry anymore. He was so sick of these emotions, one minute angry then ecstatic the next –dominant and then submissive. He had to continuously remind himself of what Julie said. Every other hour is seemed like his body was changing, it as annoying and he never wanted his heat to arrive so badly.

                “I do not want dinner tonight.”

                Liam pouted, “You must have dinner.”

                Louis didn’t respond, shoulders slouching. He stood slowly, using Liam for balance. Louis shuffled towards Thumb, exhaling at the poop now in the corner. He exited the room, Liam speaking behind him but going unheard. Louis walked right passed Harry, up the stairs to put his rabbit away.

                The omega leaned on the bed post for a moment, seeing the nest was in the same spot. All he wanted to do was climb in it and stay there.

                “Louis, Liam and I are calling you.”

                The omega turned to the door, seeing the alpha dressed in sleep wear. He nodded, “yes.”

                Harry approached him, putting a hand to his forehead, “are you sick?”

                “I am not hungry. I want to go to bed.”

                “You have to eat dinner.”

                “Okay.” He walked passed the alpha again, being stopped, “ow.”

                Harry pulled him closer, “what is going on?” He sniffed him, rubbing the underside of Louis’ wrist, “hm?”

                “I am just tired.” Louis laid against his chest, eyes threatening to shut. “Just… sleepy.”

                Harry rubbed his side, “look at me.”

                Louis did, “please.”

                “Okay.” Harry walked him back to the bed, helping Louis peel away his clothing.

                The omega quickly shook his head when Harry tried removing his soft pants, “no, no.” Louis walked to the King’s closet, finding a shirt much too large. He put it on, unknowing of the alpha’s greedy gaze. He climbed onto the high bed, getting a small helpful push against his butt.

                Louis cuddled inside, wrapping himself tight in a thick wool blanket. He hummed when Harry pressed his fur against his cheek. Turning over on his stomach, Louis fell asleep quickly.

-

                Louis was up and it was still dark. He looked beside him at the black wolf, blended in with the darkness. He climbed quietly out of bed, taking his fur with him. Louis went down each step quietly, heading straight to the light in the kitchen.

                “Oh.”

                “Louis.” Atlas blinked at him, “you are –awake.”

                Louis nodded, tired but much more hungry now. “What are you doing?”

                “Having dinner.” The alpha motioned to the two sandwiches on the counter, “one for Ixion and I.”

                “Oh,” Louis put the red fur against his face, “Niall usually makes a lot of food –why not have that?”

                “We –choose not to eat anything but what we make.” Atlas quickly wrapped both sandwiches, “goodnight, Louis.”

                “Wait.” He grabbed the alpha’s arm, “here.” He opened a few cabinets, bare feet making little sound against the cold tile. He grabbed two bags of chips, giving it to Atlas, “Zayn bought them for me –they are sour, salt and vinegar.”

                Atlas smiled just slightly, “thank you, Louis. You are very kind to us.”

                The omega nodded languidly, “you are welcome.” He pointed a thumb behind him, “I also have some little sweet cakes.” Louis went back to the cupboard where his snacks were kept –anything Niall or Zayn thought he would like. He took two of the plastic wrapped cakes, “here you go.”

                “You –do not have to do this. We do not deserve your kindness.”

                “I want to.”

                The alpha nodded once, “Thank you.”

                Louis smiled, “goodnight, Atlas.”

                “Goodnight.”

                Louis opened the fridge, looking around until he found leftovers. He wanted to heat them quickly and go back to bed.

                “Louis.”

                The omega barely jumped, “hello Zayn.”

                “It is three in the morning.” He touched the omega’s shoulder, “what are you doing?”

                “I did not have dinner.” Louis grabbed a plate, making a noise at the good smell. “How did Niall learn to cook?”

                “His mother was a chef, he taught him.”

                “He is amazing at it.”

                Zayn stood beside him, “he is.” He eyed how much food Louis was packing onto the plate, “hungry, it seems.”

                “Very.” Louis put the leftovers away, “do you think Ixion and Atlas should eat dinner with us?”

                “I do not.”

                “Why?” Louis almost put his food to heat but instead just started eating it cold.

                “Um,” Zayn licked his lips, “it would taste better if it is hot.”

                “This is fine.” Louis crouched to the floor, fur around his neck, “why should they not have dinner with us?”

                “Because they have a job to do.”

                “I like them.”

                “I see.”

                “I want everyone else to like them.”

                Zayn crossed his arms, looking down at the omega, “they did something very wrong, Louis. We are not cruel to them because we are bad beings.” He bit his lip at Louis scarfing down his meal. “We all were a family –Liam and Niall loved the twins. They were kind to my omegas, I loved them. They always found Liam the best quality cloth, traveled far to buy Niall the best ingredients.” He sighed, “They had no reason to do what they did. They were loved.”

                “They are sorry.”

                “Of course they are. But forgiveness is not easy. Julie and I have a lot more patience with them.” Zayn shrugged, “Niall and Liam are omegas, they do not forgive easily when it comes to family.”

                Louis nodded, “I understand.” He stayed crouched, looking at his empty plate, “may you take my plate?”

                “Of course.”

                “Thank you,” Louis stood with the help of the counter, cracking his sore back. “I am going back to sleep.” He hugged Zayn briefly, “goodnight, Zayn.”

                The alpha rubbed the back of his head, “goodnight, Louis.”

-

                “Louis.” The omega moved uncomfortably, swatting at the hand that woke him. “Louis, I am leaving.”

                “Bye.”

                “Wake up.”

                Louis turned over, seeing that his nest was messed up because the wolf slept on it last night. “What.”

                Harry touched his ear, “say goodbye to me.”

                “I just did.”

                The alpha rubbed his lobe, sitting on the edge of the bed, “you are very grumpy this morning.”

                Louis shook his head softly, releasing Harry’s hold on his ear, “goodbye.” He rolled back over, curling into a small ball to go back to sleep.

                Harry climbed onto the bed with barely a sound, pressing behind him, “Louis.” He nudged the grumpy omega’s neck with his nose, “look at me.” Louis made a very angry noise, staying in his tiny circle. “Omega,” Harry growled gently, “I said look at me.” Louis finally did, upset but turning onto his back to stare at the alpha. “What is going on with you?” He sniffed him, “you left the bed last night.”

                “Hm…”

                “Hm?” The King pinched him lightly, “you did leave the bed last night. You smell like Zayn –you smell like the twins –possibly Atlas.” Harry pulled the large shirt to the side, licking Louis’ smooth shoulder, going next to his collar bones, “why is that?”

                “I was hungry and they were there.”

                “Ah,” Harry breathed on his warm soft skin, “I see.”

                Louis kept still, enjoying his bed-bath. He wiggled his toes, staring at the window –the sun was not up yet but it did look like morning. Louis moaned when Harry started lifting the soft material, kissing his chest, licking over his tender nipples and down to his stomach. The alpha spent most of his time here, long licks across his belly before kneading Louis’ plump skin.

                “Mm, alpha…” He bared his neck in submission, closing his eyes to go back to sleep.

                “And my drawing I asked for?”

                “In –my art room.” The extremely pliant little artist arched his back, cracking it.

                “Show me.”

                “No, no.” Louis moved away, “later.”

                “I want to see it now.”

                “Do you not have to go to work?” Harry raised a brow. “Goodbye.” Louis whined when he was picked up, a very sad whine –he was sobbing once they got downstairs. He kicked and complained when he was set in a very small cold nest, “Ugh, so annoying!”

                “Sh, sh.” Harry sat beside him, rubbing Louis’ knee, “come here –is this it?” He touched the canvas that faced away, “show me.”

                Louis wiped his tears, frowning but picking up the canvas to flip it. He looked down at it, looking up when Harry took a large intake of breath. His mouth was open, brows almost forced together in confusion. He reached out to take it, blinking a few times, “W-wow.”

                Louis did preen at that, blushing, “I –like it.” He rubbed his eye, fist balled loosely, “but I did hurry because I did not know when you would arrive.” He sighed, eyes irritated from shedding a few tears, “I was learning a lot yesterday.”

                “I heard.” The King was still looking at it, unable to look away, “this is –incredible.”

                “No –well yes.” Louis shrugged, “I can do hyper realism, that would be even better but I wanted something –less intense.”

                “This is intense.” Harry moved it back then forward, “it is my eyes –this is just,” the alpha looked at him, grinning in awe, “silencing.”

                Louis smiled small, bowing his head, “thank you.”

                “Will you keep it here?”

                “I want to.”

                “May I have another one –the same, for my office?”

                “Yes –of course.”

                “No rush, I just,” Harry laughed, “you are very good. How long did this take you?”

                “Forty-five minutes to an hour maybe.”

                “Incredible.”

                Louis pulled his knees to his chest, rocking, “won’t you be late for work?”

                “I will be.” He set the canvas down, smiling, “I heard you did very well yesterday. You almost transformed for two hours –even read and wrote.”

                “Yes, but I was very tired and I want to stay in bed today.”

                “You have to study every day.”

                Louis went into another ball, this time crying loud. “Please…” He threw a little fit with his arms and legs, moving them miserably, “please!”

                “Okay, okay.” Harry soothed, quickly covering him, “okay, relax.” He caressed Louis hair, “there, sh –a day off.” He touched Louis’ forehead, “I will tell Julie to give you a checkup.”

                “No!”

                “Wait –wait!” Harry pushed him back down, putting a hand on the omega’s stomach to calm him. “There, there you go.” Louis stopped squirming. “Why will you not do a check with Julie? I thought you liked Julie –enough to almost get her fired.” His words held bite.

                Louis pouted, cuddling into Harry’s chest, “want you there…”

                “Hm,” The alpha kissed the crown of his head. “I will come by for lunch then. You will have a checkup and we will eat together, yes?”

                Louis looked up, kissing Harry’s chin, “yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	16. Heat I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stealing from Royalty is punishable by death.
> 
> Louis starts over, doing his best to keep his hands at his sides  
> but he is hungry and he tries stealing from the wrong Royal.
> 
> Harry is King of Arizella, he needs a Queen and who better than an omega on the run from death?  
> Louis will learn to become the perfect Queen -the perfect fake Queen, but only for a few months.
> 
> A fake lover, a fake Queen, but a real bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my goodness lol
> 
> whats wrong with me... anyway. I am sorry about the update time. I've been feeling pretty eh so eh & I suck at writing smut but I try. This was like almost 12000 words and I hate really looong chapters cause you forget stuff so I split it. (WLH will be updated soon as well! I am having such a hard fucking time with Cain and Abel!)
> 
> now, this is not a typical abo, Idk. In saying that, warnings:  
> These two updates are not the most 'fluffiest' but the next should be ? hopefully  
> Louis and Harry fight (in part 2) its not crazy but it is physical  
> there is blood (slight blood play? They arent playing with it but whatever) (part 2)
> 
> I wanted to make my story very animal oriented. I tried in CLH but I wanted to do more. This story is like everything I wanted to try out In CLH but there was no space to do so... So keep it in mind always. Louis is not crazy, he is acting out in instinct. 
> 
> Anyway... to anyone who thinks that Louis and Harry should not be together (this happens often cause I make Harry a real asshole sometimes): human beings are assholes. I do not write perfect characters because I have yet to meet a perfect human being and I like to put my life into my work. Harry is an asshole because people are assholes. But, people change and it does not happen from one chapter to the next. People, especially grown ups, take time to change. I dont want to write stories where everyone is perfect, whats the point? Write jealousy, write anger, write asshole characters who gets slapped in the face with character development. Its amazing and character development is my favorite thing to write.  
> Anywayy.... this is a Larry story so Harry and Louis will obviously be together. If you do not like this, then by no means do you have to read this story. 
> 
> Thank you all for your comments btw!! Ugh, this is long... I'm sorry. But thank you, for kudos and comments and buying me coffees and long beautiful messages that I read when I dont want to write but I know I have people reading so I have to! You guys are so kind! I love you all and I read everything, I swear! Thank you, thank you, thank you.

When Harry entered the warm house, Louis stayed seated. Watching Niall and Liam greet him before the alpha eventually made his way over to him.

                Harry looked down at the children’s book in the omega’s lap, “no greeting for me?”

                Louis shrugged softly, “I am reading.”

                “I thought you wanted a break today?”

                “Yes, but I am reading because I want to.”

                Harry raised a brow at Louis’ bland voice, “what are you reading?”

                “The Lion.” Louis held up the hardcover book, showing the King the lion on the front. “It is a rhyming book for children.”

                The alpha chuckled, putting a hand in Louis’ hair, “I see.” He touched one of the many little butterfly clips, “you like clips in your hair –you put so many.”

                Louis sighed, “I do.”

                Harry sat, bringing his chair closer to Louis, “I came to have lunch with you.”

                “I know.”

                “You do not seem happy.”

                “I want to be in our nest.” Louis’ eyes were half-closed, “but I started reading because I knew you were coming…”

                “You are still tired.”

                “Yes.”

                Louis was about a hop, skip and a jump away from going into heat. It was odd how just this morning he did not smell as sweet as he did right now.

                “How are you feeling –aside from tired?”

                “Fine.”

                “Are you hungry?”

                “Starving.”

                “Why?”

                “I have not eaten.”

                Harry looked back at Liam and Niall, “why has he not eaten?”

                “We tried my King, sometimes he would allow us in the room and a few seconds later he would start screaming.” Liam frowned, “we brought food but he thought it was poisoned.”

                Louis opened his book again, reading. Harry took it, “look at me.” Louis did. “They are my family –they are your family. They would never poison you. This house is safe and everyone who lives here is safe.” He rubbed Louis’ pink cheek with his thumb, “your alpha is telling you this. Would I lie to you?”

                “I do not know…” The omega made himself small, bringing his knees up. “I am hungry…”

                “I know you are.” Harry stood, leaving the book. “I will make him lunch.”

                Niall’s eyes widened and, when Liam took in the words, so did his. “Oh –I –my King.” The blonde omega bit his lip, “you –are you sure? I can cook.”

                Harry smirked, “maybe I cannot cook as well as you, Niall, but I can cook.” Niall broke out in a deep blush. “I was on my own once upon a time.”

                “I –did not mean anything by it, my King.”

                The alpha chuckled, “I will cook him lunch –have you eaten?”

                “Oh, yes –we have.”

                “And Zayn –Julie?”

                “Yes, we all ate together.”

                “Good.”

                “And Atlas and Ixion?” The three looked to Louis, scrunched up and sad in the large dining chair. The book was being hugged to his chest, pout on his lips, “have they had lunch?”

                “They do not eat lunch.”

                Louis slowly put his feet to the floor, “you do not feed them lunch –when they are outside every day?”

                “I do not feed them anything.” Harry folded his arms, “they know where the refrigerator is. They have hands. They can feed themselves lunch but choose not to.”

                “They only eat sandwiches for dinner!” Louis growled, “They must be starving!”

                “What would you have me do –force feed them?”

                “You are their boss! Force feed them if you have to!” He looked to Niall and Liam, both staring at him. “What!”

                “Our King should hardly give them anything,” Liam bit out. “They are lucky they even have a room.”

                “They are nice –they help him all the time.” Louis’ mouth parted, shaking his head in awe. “They need to eat –I do not care what they deserve.”

                “You have no idea what you are talking about,” Niall scoffed. “An outsider looking in.”

                “I do not care!” Louis lunged and Harry stepped in front. The short omega tried getting around him, “I am a thief! They are thieves! We are the same!” He growled, clawing the air, “people change! Not everyone’s brain is the size of a peanut!”

                “Shut up.” Harry grabbed his cheeks, squeezing them hard. “Not another word.” Louis whimpered, grabbing onto Harry’s shirt. “Niall, Liam.” He turned around, “leave it alone. If Louis will be your Queen that is no way to speak to him.”

                The two bowed their heads, “my apologies, my King.”

                “And you,” The alpha pushed Louis until he was sitting back down, “I love my family. They have been there for me before you and will be here after you. You do not have the right, as Queen or not, to disrespect them. They are not the people in the castle, they are more than that.” He leaned in close, threatening, “I hate to repeat myself, but it seems like I repeat myself often when it comes to you. Enough.”

                Louis was shaking, scared, “I –I thought I was family too.”

                “And when you are gone, you will no longer be family. Be thankful that I am letting you borrow my family. They have treated you with kindness yet you still choose to fight them.” Harry stood up straight, “apologize.”

                Louis’ lips trembled as he stood, “I am sorry… You both are –good to me.” He twisted his thin fingers together, “I have been upset due to my pre-heat and I have said things that I do not mean.” Louis sniffled, “I –I never had friends.” Harry raised a brow, unsure of where the conversation was going. “You all are the closest thing to friends I have ever had. My siblings never got along with me. I tried to fit in but I do not want children –I do not want to stay home and cook and clean and –I did not want an alpha…” Louis whined, starting to cry. “I like you all –I like Julie, I like Zayn, I like Atlas and Ixion –I like you both. You have taught me so much even when I do not want to learn. You feed me –you make my clothes.” He hugged himself, “I just –I feel sick so much now. I wanted to eat –I did, but I thought you were going to poison me because –I just –I do not want us hurt!”

                Niall and Liam had the same expression, Harry’s was a bit more cartoonish. “All I said was an apology.”

                Louis fell to a crouch, covering the top of his head, “ah…” He cried into his knees, “alpha!”

                Harry picked him up, quickly walking to his bedroom. “Sh, sh.” He closed the door behind him, locking it, “here.” He laid Louis in the cold nest, covering him with both furs. “Do you want to keep your clothes on?”

                “Yes.” Louis whined softly, rubbing aggressively against the nest of blankets and, now, pillows. He reached out for Harry, tears on his puffed up cheeks, “I want you.”

                “I know but I want to make you food, okay?”

                “Okay…” Louis rolled onto his side, hiding his face in some pillows –some pillows that definitely belonged to the couch.

                Harry kissed his temple, caressing Louis’ side, “okay.” He left the omega alone, shaking off his loose limbs before jogging down the stairs. Liam and Niall were in the same spot, “well.”

                “We did not expect that.”

                “Neither did I.” Harry shook his head, “goodness.”

                Niall bit his lip, “My King… is it wrong –that we defend you? That we do not like them?”

                “No,” Harry sighed, “not at all. Louis is very forgiving it seems. I know he appreciates you both, but he has also built a very odd relationship with the twins.” The alpha crossed his arms, “thieves gravitate toward thieves.”

                Liam frowned, “maybe… keep them apart more…”

                “No, Louis will do what he wants.” Harry licked his lips, “as long as I am there, he may talk to them.” He chewed on his thumb, “I do not hate them anymore, the twins. But when I think of them –when I see them, I feel sad.” Niall and Liam stood a little straighter. “I remember just looking around and seeing nothing. My mother’s art was just –gone.” He chuckled sadly, “she had so much art and I noticed that some pieces were missing but, never did I think. Louis does not understand and that is fine –I do not need anyone to understand me nor my mother. The twins were always good to us, loving and honest until they were not. Their hatred for my father latched on to my mother’s lack of this or that and,” He shrugged, “they were consumed. I do not hate them because I am a different kind of King –a different kind of being. I am angry, I am sad at times –I become tired and I feel beaten down and I wish to run away but… I am nothing if not loving and I have grown tired of hating them.”

                Harry smiled softly, touching each of their faces, “and I am sure you both have too. I know you both loved them.” He stepped back, “I loved them. They were my first real family. I treasured them and they broke me down.” Harry took a deep breath before smiling, “and instead of staying broken I was blessed with a new family, a larger one.”

                The two omegas quickly ran to hug their King, sobbing into his shirt. Harry cupped the back of their heads, “Do not cry, do not worry.” He bit his lip hard, thinking about Louis upstairs, “go.” Harry moved away, wiping away their small tears, “go to Zayn. Take a nap, Louis will be fine on his own. He will not leave the house today.”

                “Ha –My King?” Niall tilted his head, “are you-”

                “I am sure. Both of you, go to your alpha. I will make a large lunch, someone will eventually be hungry.” Harry gave a gentle smile, “I will need to go back eventually, thank you for watching over Louis today.”

                “Yes, my King.” Their faces were a cross between surprised and confused –but Harry could see little smiles while they ran up the stairs hand-in-hand.

                The alpha took a moment before going in the kitchen. He looked around for a large pot, filling it with pasta. Harry could not remember the last time he cooked for himself. He did remember how to make spaghetti though. While waiting for the water, Harry started on the sauce.

                Since he was little, Harry loved spaghetti. He remembered the first time he ever made spaghetti, it was with one of the maids in the castle. Harry preferred to not stay put when his father clearly said to ‘stay put’. His nannies would find him in the kitchen, trying to climb the castle gates –hiding in the jail below the castle. He was a menace, but Harry was not a ‘bad child’, he was not a ‘waste of space’. He worked hard in school, made good grades, ate when it was time to eat –slept when it was time to sleep, and spit at his father when it was time to spit.

                The only one who understood him was his mother.

                No one could calm him, hold him, love him, like Martha Styles. When growing up, he stuck to her side like glue and, when the time came, he ran from her side.

                It would always be his greatest regret, possibly his only.

                He should have stayed, kept her sane and safe from the mind of one like his father’s. An abusive, awful, manipulative liar that promised his wife a happy life. Harry’s father was a great dictator and a horrible alpha, father and King.

                Harry should have thanked him, for showing him how not to be a King.

                Harry should bring him back from the dead and kill him for destroying his mother.

The mark you are branded with as a child, is your mark for life. It is not removed, it is not changed. But his father thought it would be a great idea to do so, because having a Queen from Wereborn would be a ‘disgrace’. But what is more disgusting then giving your wife a disease, because you are not a doctor –because no one could know?

                Martha Styles was sick because of him. Whether it was the medical equipment not cleaned properly, or the constant opening wound –possibly the new mark over an opened wound. The disease ate at her bones until it eventually killed her –another secret.

                Harry normally questioned his own actions, went over consequences. He wanted to tell his people, tell them how awful Rovan Styles was. But they could possibly question his own ruling. They could call him a liar, cause an uproar. They could be disgusted to the point of hating him as well. They could go against his mother, blame her instead. He went through every possible outcome and decided instead to renovate the entire castle, no questions –no answers. Nothing from the previous leadership stayed in that castle –none of it went un-burned besides his mother’s things.

                The last pieces of his life, his mother, the one who did not deserve being in that position. The one who was lied to and forced to have a child, to appeal to the people, who had to smile while in pain or sick.

                No one should need to go through that, be somewhere they do not want to be. It is not as if you can just remove your title as Queen and leave. So, Harry was against Queens, none could comprehend what it is to be Queen until they are Queen. From history lesson after history lesson, they was never a Queen who loved being Queen. They may have loved their alpha, they may have loved their people, but being a Queen is different.

                But then Harry’s people did want a Queen, and he refused to give them one. Then people found out that he was sleeping around, and it did not feel good knowing that they lost respect and trust for him. He still left it alone, but so long without a Queen was unheard of –especially in such a big state like Arizella. People started questioning things, every visit with his people were about a Queen –even a lover.

                He was trapped.

                Harry looked for plenty omegas, offered money –none were stupid enough to say yes to break a bond –until Louis.

                Harry poured the finished sauce into the large pot and tossed it together with some cheese. It looked decent, not as fancy as Niall would make it but it would do.

                He served a large bowl for Louis, and one for himself. Harry looked around the kitchen for some crostini to serve on the side. The alpha picked up a bag of cookies, smiling at it. Louis loved junk food, the omega had the sweetest tooth so Harry always told someone to look for something sweet Louis might like. It seemed like all the sweets were hidden in this small cupboard.

                Harry took a pack of cookies, setting it on the tray alongside their bowls. He stared at the pot of pasta for a long time before serving two more bowls.

-

                “Master.” Atlas’ eyes were big, having just been woken up. “I am so sorry.” He bowed his head, “I was resting.”

                “Here.” Harry shoved a tray, with two bowls of pasta on it, at him.

                “Master?” Atlas took the tray, “what is this?”

                “Spaghetti, I made it.” Harry breathed, “Louis thinks you both should eat lunch, not just sandwiches for dinner –and I agree.” He looked away when tears formed along the alpha’s waterline.

                “Master.” Ixion opened the door to downstairs, brows crossed. “Is everything alright?”

                “Yes, I called you so that you can eat.”

                “Eat?”

                “He –He has brought us food.” Atlas was shaking, making the tray also shake, “thank you.”

                “Do not make it dramatic.” Harry sighed, “It was Louis’ idea and I simply agree. You are my protection and I need to know you are capable of protecting me, my family and this house; that is all.”

                Ixion was still, “t-thank you.”

                “Hm, enjoy.”

                “Master!”

                Harry stopped before closing the door, “what?”

                “We,” Ixion was crying too, “we are so sorry –everyday, we are so sorry.”

                “Hmph.” Harry closed the door before going back to the kitchen to retrieve Louis’ and his food.

-

                “Louis,” The alpha closed the door with his foot, watching the blankets move. “I have brought you something to eat.” He set the tray on the side table, lifting the comforter off of Louis’ twisting body, “hello.”

                Louis squirmed, as a child would when waking, kicking his feet out –stretching his limbs. “Alpha…”

                “I am here.” Harry helped him sit up, hand sliding under Louis’ shirt, embracing the very warm skin. “I will need to speak with the house today about leaving.” He sniffed the moving omega, catching him every time he tried to lay down. Harry climbed onto the bed, messing up their nest. He held Louis to his chest, hands crossed over the omega’s little stomach. “Are you not hungry?”

                Louis did not stop moving and, oddly enough, Harry was not annoyed by it. “Alpha…”

                “I understand.” Harry kissed his shoulder, grabbing Louis’ bowl with one hand and holding him close with the other. “Here, look.” Louis pushed the bowl away with a growl – and again, Harry was unfazed. “You will not eat what I made you?” He kissed along the back of Louis’ thin neck, leaving the tiniest of marks over his clean skin. “Hm, omega?”

                Louis finally stopped moving, head thrown back tiredly against Harry’s chest. He took the bowl with both hands, “do not lie to me.”           

                “Do you think Niall would ever make something so simplistic?” The King rumbled, pleased, when Louis began eating. He took his own bowl, digging in –awkwardly, but still able to eat.

                Louis was stuffing his face, like a starved animal would, dropping sauce and pasta on his shirt.

Again, un-bothered.

                “How is it?”

                The omega managed to speak in-between bites, “delicious.”

                 Harry laughed softly when Louis finished, his eyes set on the cookies on the tray. “Would you like them now?”

                “Yes.”

                Harry reached over, moving the pack away before Louis could grab them. “I think I want a kiss.”

                Louis didn’t hesitate, kissing the alpha, getting sauce over his face. “I want them.”

                “I know,” Harry almost moaned at how desperate Louis looked. He licked his dirty cheeks, “messy little omega.”

                “I want them!”

                “Okay, okay.” Harry gave him the cookies, rolling his eyes, “goodness.” He wiped his own face of the red sauce, “have you fed your rabbit?”

                “Of course I did!” Louis was struggling to open the plastic, making himself angry. “I always feed him!”

                “Alright.” Harry took the cookies, using his teeth to open them before handing it back. “I was only asking.” He ate some more of his own food, impressed with himself, “I gave food to Atlas and Ixion.”

                The crumpling of plastic stopped, “really?” Louis looked back, “are you serious?”

                “Yes.”

                “Oh.” The omega broke out into a grin that Harry could only describe as –cute. “That is very nice! I am sure they were so happy!”

                “They were.”

                “Aw, we should have eaten with them.”

                “A few seconds ago you were screaming at me and time before that you were crying because you have no friends. At which point would you have wanted to eat with them?”

                “Awful alpha.” Louis frowned, sticking a cookie in his mouth.

                “We will have to see Julie soon, before I leave.” Louis spun, almost knocking his bowl down. “Excuse me.”

                “You are leaving?”

                 “You know I am.”

                “You cannot leave! You just arrived!”

                “No I did not. You need to relax.” The alpha set the bowl aside, plucking the pieces of spaghetti off Louis’ shirt and eating them. He patted his thighs, “come, face me.”

                Louis scrambled, knees on the sides of Harry’s strong thighs. He bit his cookie, “I want you to stay.”

                “I know.” Harry re-clipped some of the messy butterflies. He nosed Louis’ nose, opening his mouth. Louis giggled, eyes crinkling at the corners, putting the cookie inside. The giggling omega removed the cookie before Harry closed his mouth. “You little sneak.”

                Louis screamed with high pitched laughter when Harry tickled him. He shook, laughing into the alpha’s chest, “Harry!” Louis held up the cookie, pulling it away again. He squealed when Harry’s fingers dug into his sides, laughing until he cried. “Harry!” Louis breathed hard, kissing his jaw, “one more time.”

                “Will you give it to me this time?”

                Louis grinned wide, “maybe?”

                Harry smirked, “maybe?”

                “Mmhm.” Louis waved the cookie around, “are you fast enough?”

                “I can be.”

                Louis blinked slowly, eyes falling extremely low, “show me…”

                Harry pressed both hands on Louis’ knees, dragging them up his thighs. He kept eye contact, opening his mouth and ripping the cookie away before Louis could move. “Hm?” He chewed, pressing small kisses to the corners of Louis’ mouth, “fast enough?”

                “Mm,” Louis moaned, rubbing against him. “I want you.”

                “Why now?” Harry practically whined, “I have to go soon –we have to talk to Julie.”

                Louis moved away, slipping through and through Harry’s loose hold. The omega stood up on the bed, removing his shirt (Harry’s shirt) then the soft pants. Louis was bare, standing hard above Harry, his eyes barely exposing the bright blue. Louis tilted his head one way, then the other, “I said that I want you –now.”

                 “Excuse me?”

                Louis jumped off the bed, landing on his feet with a thump. He dropped to his knees, sticking out his ass generously. Louis was drenched, chest flat to the rug, arms pulled back to expose more of himself. He wriggled twice, tight pink whole fluttering against the air, “now.”

                Harry threw his head back, breathing in deep, “–fuck.” He quickly jumped off the bed, getting on his knees behind Louis, nose pressing to his soft ass cheek, “you look-” Harry ran a finger over the shiny hole, “delicious.”

                “Ugh,” Louis groaned, back arching incredibly further. “Then eat me.”

                Harry’s eyes rolled, taking in the scent –the sweet smell of a virgin, before going in face first. He suckled at the taut skin, rubbing his thumb across the perineum. Harry bit marks into Louis’ fleshy skin, prodding the hole until it stretched open for his tongue.

                Louis whimpered, rubbing his cock, “Harry!” He pressed back against the King’s face, “more!”

                “Oh, I want to give you more.” The alpha was hard in his pants. He kissed Louis’ small opening, swirling his tongue, “be patient.”

                He should probably finish his lunch.

-

                Julie cleared her throat when entering her office. “My King –Louis.”

                Louis was in only pants, Harry’s fur and his own around his torso, “hello.”

                Julie sat, rubbing her nose, “uh,” She stood up, going to a drawer to grab a mask. “If you do not mind.”

                Harry rubbed Louis’ hip, the omega sitting in his lap, “it has gotten stronger.”

                “I would recommend we pack tonight –buy hotels and make arrangements as necessary.” Julie removed her jacket, setting it on the back of her chair, “it is very strong.”

                Louis looked like a million dollars, propped up on Harry’s lap, skin glowing and radiant. He rubbed the fur across his cheek, “we have questions.”

                “I am sure.” Julie chuckled, “you may ask.”

                Louis looked at Harry, “ask.”

                “You ask.”

                “No,” The omega frowned, “you ask.”

                “You can ask.”

                “I am asking you to ask.”

                “You ask a question and then I will.”

                “May I ask a question?” Julie raised her hand, “thank you. Did you have sex and then come down here?”

                “Yes.”

                “Harry!” Louis covered his face, “do not tell her!”

                “I ate him out, it was not sex.”

                “Alpha!”

                “Okay, that makes sense –why the smell is so –strong.” Julie smiled behind the mask, “now you may ask your questions.”

                “Alpha…”

                “Omega.”

                “Okay,” Julie interrupted again, “how about I guess what the questions are and then we move forward? Yes –yes.” She folded her hands, “Louis’ emotions?”

                “Yes.”

                “What is wrong now?”

                “He goes from defensive and protective to happy and loud and then to tired and angry –monotone, nesting. He is horny now and I can smell he is getting there, but what happens next?”

                “Louis and I spoke of this. He is very similar to a feral omega with no Clan, kind of like you were before we came along. He wants to protect you, wants to know you can protect him. He wants nothing but to feel safe and comfortable because his body knows that the time is coming. The happy and loud part –it is more of an influx of emotion. Louis is feeling a lot at once, and one of those things is happy. That was just yesterday but today he is much calmer which is a key indication of heat. Louis’ body feels safe enough to calm down and he is finding soft things, warm things –weapons.”

                “My forks.”

                “Why only ‘safe enough’?”

                “Well, once we leave he should be completely fine. The twins should not bother, no one smells them –Niall and Liam are always fine even though they are here. It is us, Louis needs complete privacy. No wolf, smart wolf, would ever keep their mate around other alphas during heat. No sane omega would ever –ever stay around other omegas. If Louis wants, he can leave during his heat, smelling amazing and kill anyone in his way –as long as he knows he is safe.” Julie sat back, “his body is also expecting, it wants children. I very much doubt that a child will be conceived during his first real heat. Even if it did, most babies do not survive the first two months because the body is so out of whack and will not accept it.”

                “I will need him to have birth control then.”

                “Of course, a simple shot. It is good for two months then you must take another. Niall and Liam prefer it over oral contraceptives.”

                Louis stood up, “I am going to bed.”

                “Aye,” Harry grabbed him, “you have quest –why are you crying?”

                Julie grabbed a box of tissues, walking around her desk, “maybe this topic should have been spoken privately.”

                Louis cried, hitting Harry’s chest hard, “I hate you!”

                “Okay, okay.” Harry grabbed his wrists, stopping the beating. “Sh,” He kissed Louis’ wet cheeks, “calm down, omega.”

                “Ah!” Louis tried head butting him but Julie grabbed his head. “Mm!” He pulled his face away, pressing it against Harry’s neck, “Do not touch me!”

                “It is fine, Julie.” Harry hugged him, “a new topic.” He rubbed Louis’ bare back, “Louis wanted to ask a question.” The alpha rubbed the fur against the omega’s skin, “right?”

                Louis shivered, “yes…” He looked at Julie, frowning, “what if I do have a baby?” Louis flinched hard at Harry squeezing him. He jumped out of his lap, “ow!”

                “Sorry…”

                “Ugh, just leave!”

                “Do you see this?” Harry squinted, looking at Julie, “do you?”

                “I do.” Julie sat on her desk, patting her thighs, “Louis, would you like to stand next to me?”

                Louis growled at her, moving closer to Harry, “no!”

                “Louis, do you want children?”

                The omega stiffened, looking from Harry to Julie, “no…”

                “Then why are you upset?”

                “Stop it.” He covered his ears, “tell her to stop!”

                Harry held up a hand, “enough, Julie. Come here.” Louis listened, sitting back down. “So dramatic.”

                “I think,” Julie was biting on her lip, face covered in concern. “We need to leave tonight.”

                Harry held Louis closer, “why?”

                “He is not like Liam, and it was wrong of us to assume so.” Julie stood, “it was unfortunate because of the festival but I do not think we should have been here since this began. It seems like his heat is prolonging itself because he is uncomfortable which a feral omega can do –and especially a deprived one.” She frowned, “you had many siblings?”

                “Yes.”

                “I think you have a very strong gene in you –possibly a Pack. You –you are extremely aggressive, extremely emotional, and extremely protective.” Julie lifted a hand, going around her desk to her bookshelf. She looked around, chewing her cheek, looking for a book. “Ah-ha.” The doctor came back around, holding up the book. “Louis appears to be –a wolf.”

                Harry nodded slowly, “as am I –as are you.”

                “Yes, we are, but he is an actual wolf –I think. He is showing so many traits of a Pack wolf, a mother wolf. We have never met his parents so we would not know but,” She sighed, “usually pre-heats are intense but not like this. Deprivation plays a huge part but this seems to extend much further.” Julie shook the book, “this tells you everything about omegas, I think you both should take a moment to read it.” She handed it to the pouting omega. “I think Louis is a feral omega with no Pack, not Clan. A Pack and a Clan are different.” Julie bit her lip, “he may try to kill you, my King.”

                “Pardon?”

                Louis growled at her, being held in place, “shut up!”

                “You shut up.” Harry laid Louis’ head on his shoulder, “he has been touching his stomach a lot, I think he is pretending that he has a child. Does that have to do with the Pack?”

                “Of course, he wants one even if he does not. It is believed that Earth gave birth to omegas so that they may give birth to the Earth. This is true.” Her eyes grew slightly, “What Packs and certain Clans believe is that Water formed the blood, Air formed the lungs, heart and brain, Earth formed the body, and then the omega consumed the Fire.” Julie licked her lips, “they are the types of Packs that, if provoked, could bring all of Arizella under.”

                “The same Packs that are intelligent in comparison to Clans. We work with one another.”

                “On their terms, not ours.” The doctor stared at the wide-eyed omega, listening but not speaking. “His eyes hold a lot, Harry, you have to be careful.”

                Harry was still rubbing his back, his other hand in Louis’ grasp. “I can handle him.” Louis whined, rubbing his face against Harry’s. “We will be fine.”

                “You know, wolves –ones that do not transform, they kill their mates if they enter their den when they have children. They are loving mates during pregnancy, but if the mate steps out of line, even a little –the omega will kill it. I am sure Louis has threatened you plenty.”

                “As I said, I will handle it.”

                “Next question.”

                “When can we leave?”

                Julie grinned at Louis, winking, “whenever you like, little omega.”

                Harry sucked his teeth, “careful of your mannerisms, alpha.”

                “My apologies, King.” Julie raised her hands, “anything else?”

                “I want him to have his check-up now, I will stay until it is over.”

                “Uh, that is not a good idea.”

                “Why so?”

                “He will not let me, not now.”

                “Louis wanted to. Would you like your check-up, while I am here?”

                “If you stay.”

                Harry stood him up, “I will, go on.”

                “This is going to fair badly, sir.”

                “It is fine.”

                Julie sighed loudly, going to the sink to wash her hands, “do not tell me I did not warn you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	17. Heat II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stealing from Royalty is punishable by death.
> 
> Louis starts over, doing his best to keep his hands at his sides  
> but he is hungry and he tries stealing from the wrong Royal.
> 
> Harry is King of Arizella, he needs a Queen and who better than an omega on the run from death?  
> Louis will learn to become the perfect Queen -the perfect fake Queen, but only for a few months.
> 
> A fake lover, a fake Queen, but a real bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now, this is not a typical abo, Idk. In saying that, warnings:  
> These two updates are not the most 'fluffiest' but the next should be ? hopefully  
> Louis and Harry fight (in part 2) its not crazy but it is physical  
> there is blood (slight blood play? They arent playing with it but whatever) (part 2)
> 
> Thank youuu!
> 
> p.s. i have never claimed to be a good smut writer, lets not.

Louis was laying across the couch when Harry came in. “Louis.” He removed his shoes then jacket, “what are you doing?”

                “Thinking.”

                Harry pressed his lips together, walking closer, “about?”

                “Many things…”

                “Where is everyone?”

                “Packing.”

                “Hm.”

                “I am sorry I bit Julie –that I bit you.”

                The bite was on his forearm, right through his shirt –it had throbbed for the rest of the day. “It is fine, Julie was not mad –neither was I. She warned me.”

                “I just-”

                “You just think I am a ‘horrible alpha worth death for letting another alpha touch you’?” The King sat by Louis’ feet, laying them across his lap, “we have an idea of what is going on, that is good enough.”

                “I did not know about any of this –I keep scaring myself.”

                “Did you read the book?”

                Louis frowned deeply, “I cannot read.”

                Harry smiled weakly, “I forget.”

                “My King.”

                “Zayn.” He looked at his bags, “have you decided where you will go?”

                “We will stay in a small cottage, a rental in the woods.”

                “Good, the castle is always available if you need something.”

                “Thank you, my King.” Zayn looked to Louis, “how are you feeling?”

                “I watched an ant in the backyard, he was half squished but still moving. That is how I feel.”

                Zayn nodded once, “I see.”

                Louis closed his eyes, opening them when he heard Julie. “A vacation, what a joy!” She dropped her bag, holding up her wrapped hand, “I may need one after being bitten.”

                “Maybe you should have kept your hands away from my asshole!” Louis rolled over when everyone stared at him. He complained into the cushion, growling about something ‘stupid’.

                “My King, my Guard.” Julie smiled, picking up her duffel, “I will be on my way before I am bitten again.”

                Zayn smirked, shoving her, “where will you go?”

                “To the castle of course.”

                Harry rolled his eyes, “Julie.”

                “Come now, Harry, you know I love bothering the want-to-be Royals. I receive special treatment there.”

                “Goodness,” Zayn shook his head, taking Niall and Liam’s suitcases when they came into the room, “a week then?”

                “Yes, a week will be fine.”

                “His heat, at this point, should be four to five days. If so, then a week and at least three days.”

                “The Kingdom will crumble.”

                “No, my King.” Niall frowned, “you deserve a break anyway. There are people whose job it is to do your job when you are unavailable.”

                “Niall is right, the same as when you travel. The Kingdom never crumbles.”

                Harry sighed, patting Louis’ butt softly, “we will see.”

                “We will see you soon.”

                Harry stood, hugging each member of his family while Louis watched. The omega sat up, “and me?”

                “I prefer to not be bitten, thank you.”

                Louis looked at Niall and Liam, “and you?”

                Niall moved first, lifting Louis off the couch before hugging him. He kissed his cheek, “take good care of him, please.”

                “I will.”

                Liam was next, hugging Louis longer, “I have brought some cloth along so I may make some of your clothing.”

                “Thank you, Liam.” Louis tucked into Harry’s side, walking them to the door. He waved once the fence opened, “bye!”

                “Bye Louis! Take care of our King!”

                “I will! I promise!” The omega rested against Harry, moving back so he could close the door. Louis took a deep breath, looking up, “now what?”

                “We continue our lives, you continue studying while I work. The castle knows that I will be gone for a while.” He unbuttoned his shirt, “The order of food from the castle will come tomorrow.”

                “Did you get the carrots for Thumb?”

                “I did get the carrots for your rabbit.”

                “And –and the cake?”

                Harry licked his lower lip, trying not to smile, “your favorite cake?”

                “Yes.”

                “Yes, I ordered that too.”

                “And –and French toast?”

                “I told you that it would not hold well. I did order the ingredients.”

                Louis ran after him, “it is so quiet.”

                “Yes, it is.”

                “Will we be able to go outside?”

                “Yes, the property is private.”

                “Um,” Louis stumbled into the bedroom, “may you read me the book about the Omegas?”

                “Later tonight I can. I need to get as much done now before your heat.”

                “Oh.” The omega ran for his lion book and new book. He chased Harry to his office, sitting on the chair in front of the large wooden desk, “I will try to read it then.” Louis crossed his legs, opening his lion book then the first page of the wolf book.

                Harry sat, “you are not hungry?”

                “No.” Louis closed the books, “you must be!”

                “I am fine, I ate dinner at the castle.” Harry opened a large binder, “I was only asking.”

                “I am not, I have eaten most of your spaghetti.” Louis blushed, “it was very good.”

                “Thank you.”

                Louis started reading when Harry went to work. He mumbled low to himself, chewing on his cheek, “I –I need help with a word.”

                Harry didn’t look up, “spell it.”

                “O-m-e-g-a.”

                “Omega.”

                Louis smiled brightly, “me.”

                Harry glanced at him, snorting, “yes, you.”

                The omega was happy –It was like Louis had been flipped, like a coin.

                “I need help again.”

                “Louis, I said I would read to you later.”

                “Last word!”

                “What.”

                “M-o-t-h-e-r-s.”

                “Mothers.” Harry sat his head on his fist, “you need to sound it out.”

                “I will, I am sorry.”

                Harry lifted his pen, reading, trying to ignore mumbling. He sat up, staring at the very confused-looking male. Louis was focused, brows creased, thumb between his teeth. “That book is not your reading level.”

                Louis blushed, ducking his head, “I know. I just want to try… I want to know about it.”

                Harry held out a hand, “I will read a little, then you will go elsewhere and read.”

                “Yes alpha.” Louis gave him the book, “wait! May I go get Thumb?”

                “Hurry.”

                “Yes!”

-

                “The Omega mother may select a fellow omega to assist with caring for the children-”

                “Like Liam or Niall?”

                “Yes, I assume so.”

                “Go on.”

                “In doing so the mother will have a second sense of safety without the alpha being there. The pups typically stay in the den for three to four weeks nursing.”

                Louis’ eyes were round, sparkly, “I love them.”

                Harry raised a brow, “who?”

                “The wolves.”

                “You are a wolf.”

                “Yes but, I love those wolves –they are so loving and they play with their mates while they are pregnant! They hunt and love one another,” Louis hummed. “A pair mates for life, the mother is so attentive and protective.”

                “And vicious, willing to kill her mate for her pups.”

                “Of course!”

                “If you had pups and your mate wanted to be around them, you would kill him?”

                “No, of course not. I know, I hope, that my mate would love my little pup.” The omega swooned, “but wolves are different. They said that the babies need tender care, what if the father played too rough?”

                “Hm.”

                “I would hope my alpha would love our pups, and raise them with me.” Louis looked at the pictures, “can you believe they make omegas Kings?”

                “Yes.”

                “They hold us at such a high level –that would be so nice.”

                “We meet with Packs once a year, go over boundaries, establish them and sign a treaty in blood. They have omega leaders.”

                “Blood?”

                “It is their terms. Blood is more than a signature. I appreciate Packs, I like some of their thinking.”

                “And Clans?”

                “A difference. Clans break off from Packs. They are much smaller, in comparison. The city of Circuit, in Arizella, belongs to two different Packs. To establish peace I had a border made so that no one can enter their territory. Circuit is the third largest city in Arizella and they devoured it.”

                “Wow, may I meet them?”

                “No.”

                Louis pouted, kissing Thumb, “why?”

                “I only go with Zayn. They do not take kindly to unknown faces.”

                “I want to go…” Louis muttered. He took the book, picking up the chair from beside Harry. “I hope I learn to read soon, books seem fascinating.”

                “You will.”

                Louis sat the chair in its designated spot, “I will go paint a little.”

                “As you please.”

                Louis smiled, leaving the room, Thumb in hand.

                It felt so quiet and a little loud at the same time. Louis was sad they were gone, he never wanted anyone to have to leave their own home, but he was also really content. Louis could finally relax, walk around without thinking that someone may be around the corner.

                In the book they read, he learned that wolves make dens for their babies, deep and wide so that they are protected from danger. Their mother gives them love and attention, makes sure they are fed.

                They were different, Louis would not have five pups or even three, he would have just one –the Elements willing. There have been people known to have four or more pups at a time, it seemed like genetics rather than being healthier and stronger than others.

                Louis –didn’t want children, when he saw them he often flinched, but then it sounded appealing. It was natural to want a child, he was made to bear children, but he didn’t want to be another omega stuck at home. Louis didn’t want to be his mother.

                He touched his stomach, unable to see himself with one –unable to see himself with one that was not Harry’s.

                Louis set Thumb down, closing the door before grabbing his art book. He set it down, going for a canvas instead. Louis set down his coloring of Harry before starting his sketch.

-

                “Louis.” Harry opened the door, running for the rabbit that hopped out. He stroked Thumb to calm him, grimacing at the small trails of bunny poop on the floor. “Lovely.”

                Louis was coloring, tongue poking out with his butt in the air. Harry stood over him, freshly showered, watching the artist at work. Louis’ hands moved fast, swapping colors without looking, each detail identical to the first one. If he hadn’t come in before Louis was done, Harry would not have known which one the copy was.

                “You did not have to do it now.”

                “I wanted to.” Louis looked up at him, smiling, “I love that you loved it.”

                Harry squatted, rubbing Louis’ ear, “thank you.”

                “Kiss?” Harry grinned, kissing him. “Thank you.” Louis went back to work, coloring in each detail.

                “Would you like me to read to you now or will it bother?”

                “I would love that, please.” Louis giggled, “I can do both.”

                “I am sure you can.” Harry put Thumb down, picking up a vase on the desk. “Was this a part of your eighty-thousand dollar purchase?”

                “Yes.”

                Harry touched over the design, “how long did this take you?”

                “The longest part was always the step I could not control, the kiln –the glaze and back into the kiln. I took something that normally took twelve hours and turned into five –or six.”

                “How?”

                “I am a genius artist; that is how.”

                Harry smirked, rubbing the vase, “it is beautiful. How do you remember which is yours?”

                “If I had the materials I could remake every piece of art I have ever made. Maybe there would be slight differences but I could.” He lifted his hands, still coloring, “you will never find it but in every design I have put my initials. If I am ever uncertain, I look for it.”

                “Show me.”

                Louis took the vase, taking five seconds to find it, “there, LT.”

                Harry squinted at the almost invisible lettering, “amazing.”

                “Thank you.”

               

-

                Harry smelled Louis before opening his eyes. He never experienced an omega’s heat, never been in a room when it was happening.

                Louis was on the floor, on his back, wheezing with a hand above his head and one on his flushed chest. Harry was expecting a huge show, big with lots of chasing around –Louis going completely crazy with pleasure but that was not the case.

                Louis turned his head towards him, turning it at an odd angle. The winded omega made a noise, a mix between a whine and hiccup, it was another sound Harry had never heard before. Louis often made sounds he’d never heard and Harry wanted no one but him to ever hear.

                Louis did it continuously, displayed naked, cock dark red and standing firm. The alpha’s mouth watered at the sight, groaning when the slit at the top oozed out come with no assistance needed. Louis spread his legs finally, offering, drowning the room in a naturally sweet smell. It was far from sugar but just sweet enough for his palate.

                The omega in heat looked breathless, taking in air and holding it in for too long before finally releasing it. He was covered in sweat, from his forehead to his calves, shiny against the dark room. Harry could see a wet spot on the floor, more of a puddle than a spot. Louis had went to the floor to try and cool down it seemed.

 The hand above his head made a move, fingers going between his sticky thighs to his slick opening. Louis’ dainty little fingers slid inside right when Harry blinked. It was a sight.

The shiny omega purred, removing the now coated fingers. He sniffled them curiously, recognizing his own smell before sucking them into his mouth.          

Harry didn’t realize that his body could react before his brain gave the ‘okay’.

                The King shivered goosebumps, blinking quickly –dazed and almost confused by his actions. Harry licked his lips, head of his cock accidentally nudging Louis’ leg and causing him to see stars. He grabbed the omega’s knees, growling low and hungrily. He spread Louis’ thighs further, taking a big whiff before leaning down to kiss him.

                Their cocks were touching and they both found themselves humping one another, enjoying each other’s body heat. Harry bit Louis’ bottom lip, sucking it until it turned bright red. Their tongues rolled over one another, salvia being shared in the messiest of ways. Harry could taste Louis’ slick in his mouth, just a lingering flavor of a very distinctive taste.

The kiss turned rough after a few slow wet moments. Harry eventually began biting at any bits of flesh he found on his way down, coming back up and letting Louis bite at him. He groomed while Louis bit, leaving marks on his neck, ones that everyone would see. Harry only rolled his hips down as a response, pleading for more.

He nuzzled Louis’ cheek, mumbling words he had to register. Words like; ‘mine’, words like; ‘yours’.

Harry ran his hand between them, circling Louis’ cock-head with his thumb. He licked the wetness before sharing it with the extremely blissful omega. Louis’ tongue was on the move, in and out of Harry’s mouth, licking away the sheen of sweat beginning to coat his neck as well. The alpha moaned, hips fucking languidly, too in love with Louis’ tongue to want to stop kissing him.

But eventually Louis became impatient, huffing and growling for Harry to stop. The alpha listened, kissing his way down.

Harry stayed at Louis’ stomach for too long, not making a single mark on it, only kissing it –licking across the pudge that once was never there. Before he could give it a final kiss, Louis spoke.

“Fuck me or leave.”

Harry’s eyes almost broke speed, groaning at the dark tone –at the paper cut sentence. He sat up on his knees, chest broad and strong. His cock was dripping, a heat growing his stomach. It was surprising, but he was not about to let a virgin tell him what to do, not even the most delicious looking.

The alpha grabbed him by the face, “in here, I am alpha.” He came down, nose to nose, “so watch your mouth before seal it shut.”

                Louis’ parted mouth slowly came into a devious smile, “yes alpha.”

                Harry should be concerned about how low Louis’ eyes had been the whole time but he liked it. Alphas did love a challenge, and there was no better challenge than from their omega. But that smile, those eyes, it gave the usually-cute omega some depth. It gave him sultriness. Harry reminded himself that no one has ever seen this Louis –no one but him.

                “Good boy.” Louis whined at that, tongue running over the slit in the middle of his lips. “Mm, you look just gorgeous…”

                Louis turned his head, showing his throat, “alpha…” It was a sound dipped in honey and served on a silver platter. Louis sound like a roll of silk.

                Louis would look really nice in some silk.

                The alpha grabbed the back of Louis’ knees, hoisting his ass to his face, getting a close view of his slightly stretched hole. It had not been stretched when he’d eaten him out before, just another sign of heat’s arrival.

                Harry gripped Louis’ thighs, staring down at the omega’s sinfully rosy tongue sticking out of his mouth, waiting. To keep a little of his own sanity, Harry counted to three in his head before sticking out his own tongue.

                He teased the wrinkled skin, nipping at it while he soaked up Louis’ begging cries. Harry stopped to lick his lips of an overwhelming amount of slick before going back in. This time was not to tease, instead Harry sucked hard, drawing out crackling scream. His tongue laid flat, lapping up every bit he could, feeling it slide down his chin and down his chest.

                Harry felt like a rabid wolf, having seen one once. Snarling, foaming at the mouth, eyes wide and bloodshot. He may have lacked some of the physical rabid wolf qualities but he sure felt like one.

                He flicked his tongue several times, stopping only to kiss, bite and suck on Louis’ tender inner thighs. Harry was never a possessive lover, having several so there was no point, but people were going to know who left these marks.

                Louis’ eyes were now completely unseen, his breathing was raggedly, “Harry,” The omega opened his eyes just barely, lashes stuck together by tears. “It hurts…”

                The King stopped, slowly putting Louis’ hips back on the floor. “Where?” Louis flinched and it was due to his tone, angry sounding –murderous. The alpha quickly went to comfort him, pressing their faces together, rubbing their skin against one another, “sh, I am not angry.” He rubbed Louis’ side, just how he liked it. “I promise.” Harry just hated the thought of something hurting him right now, and especially if he was the cause.

                Louis grabbed Harry’s much larger hand, putting it on his cock, “Hurts, alpha.” He growled, hips picked up off the floor, rubbing against Harry’s strong hand. “I just –ah, I want it.”

                “Okay, omega.”

                Harry may have done a little bit of research on heats, specifically from one of the library books Louis had brought home and he found. The first day was not very loving, it was not for foreplay, it was not for the alpha; it was solely for the omega and vice versa when it came to ruts. The first day was for fucking, simply put. It was to do what Earth intended, conceive a child. Once you and your mate were confident that a child had been conceived then it was play time. Harry had gotten a little too caught up in his own enjoyment, one that Louis had also enjoyed earlier but didn’t care for right now.

                “Turn over, beautiful.” Louis made a soft keening noise. “Mm, such a sweet sound, omega.” He rubbed Louis’ back once he was turned onto his stomach, “such a good boy.” Harry smiled at the wiggle Louis did after the praise.

                Louis sat up on his hands and knees, bending his elbows so he showed more. He swayed his hips from side to side, clenching his wet hole at the cool air. The sounds started up again, aiming to charm to his alpha. Unknown to Louis, Harry didn’t need a show, he was more than turned on. But, he wasn’t going to let anyone take the presentation either.

                Harry’s cock was dripping onto the floor, and he was not about to waste perfectly good come on the floor.

                “It may hurt,” Harry’s voice was at a whisper, hands comforting Louis’ tense lower back. “I want you to tell me if it is too much –I will stop.” He held his length in hand, rubbing the head across the slick between Louis’ ass. “Oh –fuck.” The alpha closed his eyes, both hands on Louis’ perfectly shaped hips, listening to his breath hitch.

                Louis opened his mouth gradually with each stretch until Harry was fully settled. Harry was unsure if his shaking was shaking Louis or if the omega was doing it himself.

                He bit back a moan, tucking his bottom lip under his teeth, “fuck.” He groaned in the back of his throat, staring up at the ceiling when his hips began moving. Harry jerked forward hard, finding himself panting into the hot bedroom air, “you –feel so amazing.” He fucked him particularly hard, knocking Louis onto his chest, “-sorry.”

                “Fuck me.”

                Harry took a deep breath, arousal consuming his patience, “shit.” The King started with a pace that quickly turned frantic. He wanted to go slow, Louis was a virgin. Harry also didn’t just fuck into an omega who may not be completely prepared. But Louis was ready and Harry had been ready.

                The noises were a little intoxicating. The squelching of his cock ramming Louis, the thick liquid making its way onto Harry’s thighs and onto the floor. It felt very animal like, addicting; the way Louis screamed for ears that did not hear. The way Harry held him down, giving him little to no movement. It was possibly the roughest he’s ever been while having sex, especially when he wrapped his hand around Louis’ throat.

                He pulled the omega up onto his knees, putting his other hand in Louis’ hair. “So fucking hot-”

                Louis choked on his words, slippery with sweat, drooling down his chin and on Harry’s hand. He put one hand behind him, wrapping it in Harry’s hair, “oh my –yes!” He threw his head back and Harry squeezed, “fuck –right there, there, alpha!” Louis bit the two fingers that entered his mouth, sucking on them, “Mm!”

                Louis was tight, virgin tight but still more than welcoming for his dick. Harry could feel his knot, heavy and swelling just under his cock, “right there, beautiful, hm?”

                “Yes!” Louis lurched forward but Harry held him, “oh, it feels so good!”

                The hand that had been in Louis’ hair now wrapped around his cock, and he came before Harry could give it a stroke.

                “Alpha!”

                “Come for me, sweetheart –,” Harry pressed his lips to the back of Louis’ neck, hips snapping painfully. “Look at that.” He held up his come covered hand, “clean it up.” Louis did, swirling his tongue over the long rough fingers. The omega craned his neck, kissing Harry sloppily, missing his mouth. The mixture ran down over Harry’s chest and Louis’ shoulder and back.

                Harry licked away the mess on Louis’ shoulder, putting his sweaty forehead on it. “Oh, you –are squeezing, omega.” He growled, picking up speed, “tease.” Harry bit on Louis’ ear lobe, nails scraping his soft sides, “I am going to knot you –fuck, fuck.”

                Louis may have not heard him, over his own screaming, but he did drop his head, exposing his bare neck. Harry saw fire before he came, shoving Louis down hard enough to hurt him. He leaned over the shaking male, knot bursting past his rim. Harry followed the streaks of fire that clouded his vision, roaring, “Still!”

                Louis stopped moving, neck open and waiting.

                The alpha snarled, baring his aching teeth before he bit down. He tried pushing his hips impossibly closer, pulling hard on Louis’ torso, nails breaking skin. He had tears in his own eyes, trembling through his orgasm. Harry’s vision slowly faded when blood engulfed his mouth, not used to the taste –not used to the falling feeling of bonding.

                He freed Louis’ neck from his teeth, jaw cracking as he did, “mine…” Harry let the blood fall from his chin to Louis’ back, spreading it over the thin scars.

                It was a perfect bite, no pull on it –it would scar properly.

                “Mine!”

                “Yours!” Louis screamed back, clawing at the floor, “yours, alpha!”

                They were connected, unsure of when the knot would eventually deflate. Harry was standing proudly on his knees, keeping his hands to himself while Louis laid flat to the floor. “Do not move.”

                Louis was listening beautifully.

                Once the knot went down, Harry pulled away, sighing, “Yes…” He scented the air, claiming Louis and their space, rolling his neck; cocky –just like a feral alpha.

                Harry stood, backing away from Louis to the door, cock still leaking across the floor. He wanted to go back, stick his fingers into Louis’ tight ass and scoop his come out. He wanted to show Louis what he did and please him but, even though he’d never dealt with an omega in heat, his instincts never failed him.

                Harry flinched when Louis finally moved. Louis turned onto his back, limp cock between his thighs. He was mewling, eyes looking up at the ceiling, a very common thing to do among animals. Louis was thinking of his children, what they may look like. He was dripping with come, Harry could see his ass clenching to try and keep in as much as he could.

                Louis rolled over two more times, rubbing himself in the mess on the floor; blood, sweat, slick and come. He sat up, looking around as if Harry was not even there. He sniffled the room, hand at the back of his neck. Louis stood, falling, and stood up again. He sniffed at his nest, looking around again; stunning blue eyes, glossy.

                “Alpha.”

                Harry breathed, “Omega.”

                Louis looked drunk, “fix my nest.”

                Harry moved without thinking, starting the nest from scratch, making sure each layer was perfect. He stepped back and let Louis look at it, “omega.”

                Louis walked up to him, licking the blood from his lips, “mine.”

                Harry turned his neck, freezing when he realized what he did. Louis tip toed, kissing over each vein, “down…”

                “No.”

                Louis growled, moving away, “leave.”

                Harry was shaking –this was not a part of the plan.

                “No.”

                Louis tilted his head dangerously, turning around without another word. He ripped the nest from the bed and Harry watched every movement. Louis started ripping the sheets off the bed as well and Harry ducked just before the fork stabbed his right eye.

                He ground when Louis charged at him, scratching and punching, “I said leave!”

                Harry picked Louis up and threw him onto the blankets now scattered over the floor. The alpha moved swiftly but not fast enough, getting a full kick to his sternum, “fuck!”

                Louis slapped him across the face, rolling backwards to stand back up. He grabbed the book off the side table, throwing it and getting Harry in the head.

                “Omega!”

                “Leave!”

                Harry stood, menacing, “Here is what is going to happen.” He showed his canines, not missing the way Louis shivered. “I am going to remind you who I am and then, you will show me respect.”

                The omega threw his head back, laughing but stopping abruptly. “And then I am going to kill you in your sleep.”

                “Will you?”

                “You do not have an ounce of my respect,” Louis spat. “You will never have it.”

                “We will see.”

                “You think I will ever allow you near my child?” Louis laughed louder, “I will take a new alpha, one who wants me.” He snorted, “And they will raise my child.”

                Harry ran at him, slamming Louis up against the wall, taking the beating of feet to his legs and stomach. “You are mistaken.” He threw Louis onto the bed, pulling the omega’s arms behind his back, “still!”

                Louis didn’t, screaming and kicking, “I will kill you!”

                Harry licked a flat line over the red bond mark, nosing it, “still.” Louis’ screaming slowly stopped. “Do not ever threaten me.”

                Louis pushed his ass back, rubbing against Harry’s hardening cock. “Fuck me.”

                “You are doing this on purpose.” The King flipped him over, running his thumb across Louis’ parted lips. “You are testing me.”

                Louis leaned up, licking Harry’s lips, kissing him. The omega fell back against the mattress, “bare your neck or leave.”

                “This is supposed to be one sided.”

                “Then leave and it will be.”

                Harry stared at him for a long time before showing his throat. He rasped when Louis licked his skin, sniffing around to find a spot he liked. Harry knew he found it when Louis’ tongue kept licking at one spot, asking for permission –the final question.

                “Do it.”

                Harry growled, erection entering Louis when the omega bit down, “fuck.” It felt –different but comforting. He didn’t move, laying on top of Louis, closing his eyes tight, “oh, omega.” Harry felt his cock pulse, “oh, fuck –fuck.” He ran a hand through Louis’ hair, humming when he detached.

                Louis looked like a painting and Harry wished he could take a picture and ask him to paint it later. He rubbed their mouths together, sharing another bond that was not supposed to be.

                Harry wasn’t in rut, he was a little dizzy from Louis’ heat, but Harry was still thinking logically. He wasn’t worried about the bond, knowing the Elements would not accept it because there was no courting. He was more worried about the mark, having to live with it.

But the more he kissed Louis, fucking him slowly into the mattress –the more Harry listened to Louis’ sweet mumbling, praising him and loving him; it was harder for the thought to bother him.

Louis stroked Harry’s cheek, “my alpha, so strong.” He kissed Harry slowly, tongues meshing in a mess due to Louis’ lack of knowing how to kiss and the fact that they were both dizzy. “It is so pretty.”

“Remember it,” Harry kissed Louis’ cheeks, “so you may draw it.”

“I will not forget a moment.” Louis curved when Harry hit a certain spot, “you will take care of me.”

Harry’s hips were moving slowly, in short waves, “I will.”

“Mm,” Louis whined, licking the alpha back. “Harder…” Harry could feel the mood shift back to clinical. Louis was done being cute. “Now.”

-

“Ah,” Harry put a hand in Louis’ hair, “wow.”

Louis’ lips were bright, coated in saliva, sucking messily on his swollen cock. It was one way to wake up after a day of fucking.

“Fuck –fuck, your tongue is so soft.”

Louis swallowed around him, gagging around the veiny length. He stroked the part of the dick that didn’t fit in his mouth, pulling off to suck at the head. Louis licked at his balls, playing with each one in his hands. The artist dipped his tongue into the slit and Harry saw a few stars.

They showered at some point in the morning, the sun was up and Louis was finally ready to shower. It was a bath, a long bath covered in bubbles and tender kisses. They washed one another clean, careful of the new marks on their skins.

The alpha moaned, gripping Louis’ hair, forcing himself past redden lips. He fucked up, huffing loudly, “fuck –I could knot your mouth right now.”

Louis purred, eyes red with tears. He kept his cheeks hollowed, taking every hit to the back of the throat with a completely flat tongue.

“Ride me, come here.”

Louis pulled off, a string of saliva followed, “Alpha…”

“Yes, beautiful.” Harry felt a soft pulling in his chest, the word ‘alpha’ sounding different. “Come here.”

Louis crawled on top of him, kissing Harry’s chest, “alpha…” He sat up, slick falling on Harry’s stomach as he slid down to be entered. Louis dipped his head when Harry helped, biting hard on his lip when it entered too easily. “Oh.” Louis sank onto the stiffness, mouth forming an ‘o’.

Harry snapped upwards, burying himself inside, “mm, omega, so nice.”

         Louis needed some help getting started and it forced Harry to remember that Louis was still a virgin –not physically anymore but mentally. He rocked Louis’ hips gently, giving him time to get used to the motions. Harry thumbed one of Louis’ very pink nipples, wetting his lips at Louis’ shuddering reaction.

“Just like that,” The alpha praised, “just like that, beautiful.”

        Louis eventually found his own speed, learning that it felt good to bounce too. He ran a hand through his hair, “oh Elements!” Louis rode him and Harry started falling in love with Louis’ waist, finding his hands constantly on them. “I can –I can feel it –ugh!” Louis was riding him desperately, loudly and with pride. His whines were needy, saying so much with each bit of noise.

Harry touched Louis’ stomach, beginning to rut up, “Fuck.”

Louis arched his spine, coming across Harry’s torso. His thighs quivered around Harry, “Oh, oh –oh!” He scratched the King’s chest, hunching forwards, crying through his orgasm.

“So good, you did so good.” Harry massaged Louis’ throbbing thighs, bucking up hard. He fucked him roughly, and Louis had to grab Harry’s forearms to not fall off.

“Alpha!” Louis’ head bobbed, still hard, beginning to move again. “Fuck me, fuck me!” He dug his nails into Harry’s arms, “My alpha!”

When Harry came again, knotting Louis, he stopped moving. The alpha was exhausted and Louis didn’t care one bit.

          Heats did not create crazy rabid omegas that fucked anything. Heats were seductive, passionate and hypnotizing. Louis was impossible to please even while he was being pleased. Harry didn’t expect any of this –especially not in less than half a day. Harry also wasn’t going to deny feeling like a very lucky wolf.

Louis whimpered, laying on Harry’s chest made the knot pull slightly. He kissed Harry’s chin, “I am hungry.”

“Okay, once we separate I will make you food.” Harry touched the back of Louis’ neck carefully, waiting for the okay. Louis rubbed against him with a purr and Harry laid a hand over the bite. “How does it feel?”

“Wonderful.” Louis was smiling despite being exhausted. “How does yours feel?”

“Unfamiliar.” Harry showed more of his neck when Louis touched it, “but not horrible.”

“It feels heavy.” Louis traced circles around the bite, “I want to have sex outside after we eat –Thumb can come.”

“I am sure your rabbit is traumatized.” Harry slapped Louis’ ass, “with its owner's screaming.”

“I scream only for your ears.” Louis kissed him, “I can stop.”

“Mm, do not.” Harry touched the stretched part that connected them. He twitched when the knot shrunk, “do you want me to remove it?”

“Mmhm,” Louis whined, “please alpha.” He grimaced at the feeling, letting Harry lay him on his back. Louis cried out when Harry stuck his fingers inside, trying to run from the over stimulation.

“Behave.”

Louis whimpered, “Yes alpha.” He appreciated it, after having so much come in him it started becoming uncomfortable no matter how much he begged for it. He recoiled when Harry accidentally rubbed his prostate, “ow!”

        “Sorry, sorry.” Harry used a towel to wipe everything on, “sh, I am sorry.” He threw the towel, crawling up to the sobbing male, “no, do not cry.” Harry laid on him, balancing his weight not to crush Louis. He licked his red face, holding him close, “you want to shower again?”

Louis nodded vigorously, “yes!”

“Okay.” Harry wiped his tears, “calm now. I am here, I know you are very sensitive.” He sat Louis up, “sweet omega.”

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry, “hungry.”

“I will put you to shower and I will make something, yes?”

“Yes.”

“Okay,” Harry puckered his lips, “a kiss for me?”

Louis giggled sadly through his tears, kissing Harry’s nose. “I love you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	18. Questions & Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions and Answers.  
> There may be a second 'questions and answers' in the following chapters but  
> for now these are questions/answers I've seen or things that should be explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so everything!  
> For being in tune and asking questions!
> 
> Thank you for comments, kudos and coffees! You all are too kind and too loving and I eat up every bit of it!  
> muahmuahmuah

****

**NOTE:** Queen of Arizella is not for everyone, as is every story. If there is any part of the story you dislike, that is fine –that is normal. If there is something you dislike AND want me to change, comment and then stop reading. I do not change my thought process for anyone, I have before and I will not now. I love when I get nice comments but bad comments are always welcomed as well. You may like my other works but not like this one (because Harry is mean, a dick, an asshole, ‘abusive’, rude, has sex with others, etc.) and that is OKAY. I do not expect people to like everything I write but that is the beauty of writing. On to the questions:

  * **Who are you?**



Hello, my name is Marie and I am 23 years old. I have 4 sisters, all older than me & 1 brother, younger than me. I live in Miami, born and raised and I am black-American and Hispanic. I dropped out of school and got my GED. I hated reading when I was younger, but that changed when I read a book called: ‘The Boy who Couldn’t Die’. From there I started writing –really bad. Just –ugh, really really bad writing. I was never good at it but I did love writing. As time went on, I met the wrong people and had an annoying problem with drinking every single day and drugs. (Although I did write some of my oldest, most loved works while I was wasted –which is why now, sober, I have such a hard time re-doing those works.) It all changed when I started working, I drank less and stopped doing stupid shit. I had a boyfriend for five years who was cool and taught me a lot and I loved him but he broke up with me on the phone. It was a rough time. I have been in weird, rough, abusive, angry, amazing, eye-opening, loving relationships with weird people and they have shaped me in every single way. I became a vegetarian (I miss meat) when my ex broke up with me and I started learning sign language too and Japanese [Japanese is hard!]. I want to open a PB&J shop one day and, once I am rich, I want to feed hungry people. I would love to publish a book with gay characters, and not the weird ones with cowboys on the front in the erotic sections of the library. I put my bizarre heart and soul into everything. My purse says; ‘be fucking nice’ and I agree.

  * **When do you update?**



I do NOT have a set update schedule. I am bad a commitments and so I update when I can. Some stories are just easier to write so I tend to update them more often. (Although I do seem to have a pattern of updating Queen of Arizella once a week)

  * **Do you have a Wattpad? Do you have a Twitter? Do you have an Instagram? Do you have a Snapchat?**



Yes, I have a Wattpad to keep up with translations. I will eventually post my work on there as well. No, I do not have Twitter or Instagram or Snapchat.

  * **Do you edit your own work?**



HA, barely! I swear, I read through it so fast and I just cross my fingers lol. I do not have a beta. I usually read it on my phone at some point and it makes it easier to spot mistakes.

  * **Will Louis find a new alpha?**



No. Louis will NOT find a new alpha because then I would have put Louis Tomlinson/OC. I know some of you want that or wanted that but no. This is a Larry story and that will NOT change.

  * **Why is everyone so mean to Louis? (This is a question asked earlier in the story, not so much now.)**



I have read this a million times, sometimes people just say it but then others are actually asking like; ‘wtf is wrong with Harry?’ And that’s fine, I ask myself that as I write; ‘like damn, Harry, lighten the fuck up.’ Keep saying it… BUT there are people who are legit asking, why. Okay. Louis is not ‘special’ when he climbs that wall onto Harry’s property. Yes, he was ‘special’ because he was able to climb the wall but not like –special, special. Let’s say a different person climbed the wall, they would be killed because they are trespassing on private property. On Harry’s private property. The reason you feel bad is because it is Louis and not some random unseen character. Louis offers himself so he won’t die and Harry accepts. They are mean because this is a stranger, who entered their property, wanted to steal from them. BUT, remember, they were not always mean, Harry was always mean-ish. Everyone was nice at first, look back. They don’t care for Louis because he is NOT special to them. He is unknown and they know he has a time limit being there. Simply said: Louis is not special, he doesn’t get special treatment because he’s an omega or your favorite character.

  * **Why is Niall so mean? Why is he abusive? (This is a question asked earlier in the story, not so much now.)**



Niall wasn’t always mean. Niall was nice at first but he’s not putting up with bullshit. | Niall slapped Louis. He sees Harry as a god, his King, and he loves him like family (HINT: FAMILY AMONG WOLVES IS SUPER TIGHT. They do not take kindly to threats and strangers. THEY ARE LIKE ANIMALS, REMEMBER!). If someone was going off about someone you love, who they do not know, would you slap them? Maybe not, because we are all different but some people would. He did NOT beat Louis, he slapped him. Niall is verbally abusive? Uh, not really. He says the truth. He tried to be nice and Louis was throwing a fit so nice stopped and Louis stopped. You will learn more about Niall.

 **NOTE** : No one can empathize with Louis because they don’t like him. It’s hard to empathize with someone you don’t like, which is why they don’t –until later obviously.

  * **Why is Harry so mean?**



Harry is mean because he doesn’t like Louis. Lol. Louis isn’t an omega Harry slept with and asked if they wanted to bond. Louis is a thief that jumped over his property. Louis means nothing to him. “But that’s mean.” When you walk down the street and pass by strangers, do you care for each one? No. You don’t know them. They mean nothing to you until they do. They are people walking just like you. ‘Harry grabs him hard and threatens him.’ Yes, because all he can see is a thief and he hates them. Louis sometimes flips out and Harry is dominant. Never did he physically harm Louis badly, if at all. People are mean sometimes especially when they don’t like you. But that is what I love about character development. I have met such assholes who turn out to be really fucking great people. And since those assholes become my friends, I get to call them out on their shit and tell them to stop acting like assholes (1 less asshole in the world). You can flip someone’s world upside down by calling them out. Louis calls him out.

  * **Why is Harry so problematic?**



Because so are human beings and I try to make my story as realistic as possible. People swear they can do no wrong, it’s funny. We mess up, a lot. We are constantly learning and accepting things we may have not before. When it comes to Harry, he is stuck in his ways. He has raised himself for the most part. He knows what he likes and what he doesn’t. He likes to do things differently for his Kingdom but not for himself. People in relationships change! This is healthy and normal! My ex would constantly say how wrong same-sex relationships were. He was an older guy and was set in stone. By the second year, he was done with that shit. People change and learn, let them.

  * **Why do omegas have to be virgins to be respected?**



They don’t, I never said this. Harry wasn’t looking for a virgin but one fell on his doorstep. This was a comment actually, not calling you out –just answering. It said like; omegas = women. Omegas can be seen as women and 'should' be virgins (like how society thinks that in real life. CLH had more of this than this story does.) Remember: This is fiction but with my hint of subtle reality. I write characters with personality and they each have different feelings –like in real life. They all say and do different things. So, if one character thinks the omega should be a virgin, that is how the character thinks. If one character thinks they don't, then that is how that character thinks.  **In short** : Arizella does NOT see omegas as low or that they need to be virgins or anything like that (maybe in Wereborn this is the case). If someone in the story feels that way, they can but I do not believe I have mentioned any character feeling that way so far. Idk if I answered this right, lmk?

  * **“I hate Harry!”**



Same, he’s delicious and I love his character so much that I hate it.

  * **Research on my story?**



Someone asked about where I find research or where I come up with these things? The Elements was straight from my brain and I busted my ass in CLH learning about each one and then had to think of a process and oh my god, bro. Let’s not. The Elements took me so long, I had so many note cards laying around and I have no idea where they went. About their wolf characteristics (I know they had said something about the forks as weapons), I wanted to write a lot of the stuff I wrote here on CLH but CLH was a big story and anything else would have just been too much. I watch wolf videos, I look up wolf facts and read things about wolf pups and mothers and males. I take pieces and bits and transform them. Louis is more confident in flesh so he acquires ‘weapons’; his stick/forks, while someone like Harry would use his teeth or transform -This is something that just makes sense rather than needing to do research. Idk if I answered this right, lmk?

  * **Julie/Niall & characters in the Castle? Liam influenced by Zayn/Niall? Evy having a choice?**



The reason I decided to do a Q&A for QOA was because of this. I don’t know why this hit me and had me thinking about it so much but it did. This was a question/statement from Tumblr. I love when people read into my story and ask me hard questions –I love it, seriously. So, Julie and Niall and the castle. Niall chose to live with Harry and became his family while everyone else chose the castle. That doesn’t mean that certain people in the castle don’t regret their decisions of not going with Harry and jealousy usually leads to anger which leads to hate. They are jealous of them and the house kinda soaks it up. The castle is full of ‘YES men’, people who only move when Harry says to. People who don’t really like ‘peasants’ in the castle. People who could possibly hate Harry but smile at him anyway. People who think they are Royals and deserve certain treatment. Niall doesn't want to be grouped into that. Niall may have liked the people in the castle (he was excited to live there) but then as time went on he saw things he didn’t like. (He likes Evy, it’s not like he hates everyone but some of them don’t get along). It’s more of his character. Julie just likes to bother them because she likes to bother everyone –including Harry.

**On no this is long…**

**What if Liam wanted to live in the castle but was influenced by Niall and Zayn?** Probably, but he fell in love with Zayn and then Niall so he wouldn’t have left either way. There is/was no manipulation. Liam chooses what he likes, who he likes. That’s that. **Evy was saved by Harry but chose the castle instead of Harry’s home. Why?** Evy’s background was sorta done but I get the question. Evy didn’t have a choice. Harry wasn’t having sex with Evy when he found him. Evy was helped and offered a job and he chose to be a maid. He is head of the maid service in the castle. Harry had his family and was not trying to add to it. I may have missed something, lmk.

  * **Why did Louis bite Harry too?**



I answered this question but, just in case… it doesn’t make sense to me that you can bond through one bite. I see it less as ‘magical’ and more as ‘realistic’ –maybe? In CLH I had wrote that after Harry bit Louis, Louis bit him and people were like??? I don’t like to read ABO’s if I am writing one, I don’t ever want to unconsciously steal someone’s work. I am not sure if this is uncommon in ABO’s, it seems like it. I think it’s an ‘alpha is dominate thing’ –maybe? So the alpha should be the only one biting but eh. It doesn’t make sense in my head but that’s fine! My bonds, in the story, are made through blood transfer. There needs to be a little ‘chemical sharing –weird sacrifice’ type thing to happen for a bond to form + bite + Elements = bond. Idk if other ABO’s do this, I know not the Element thing but the double biting thing? I was just surprised to see how surprised others were but yeah. Harry doesn’t believe any bond will form but he doesn’t want a bond mark either. I think, if two people want to bond (eg. CLH), then they would both want a mark on their skin showing that they are both bonded.

I think that’s it –this is really long, I could have been writing instead but I think I can be confusing sometimes and my writing is sometimes problematic but I want people to understand me and my work. If there are more questions (enough to do another O&A) I will.

Thank you!


	19. Strawberry-Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stealing from Royalty is punishable by death.
> 
> Louis starts over, doing his best to keep his hands at his sides  
> but he is hungry and he tries stealing from the wrong Royal.
> 
> Harry is King of Arizella, he needs a Queen and who better than an omega on the run from death?  
> Louis will learn to become the perfect Queen -the perfect fake Queen, but only for a few months.
> 
> A fake lover, a fake Queen, but a real bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again! Sorry this took a while, I had a little bit of writers block which is weird... cause this story and CLH have literally written themselves.
> 
> but anyway, thank you again for the comments, kudos, coffees and love! I am so blessed to have such nice people reading my stories! I never forget to thank my babies (you all) when I say my grace before I eat, which is weird but I barely pray cause I'm usually screaming in my head all damn day asking God; 'why the hell???'
> 
> but yeah, thank you!!! I am so appreciative of all of you!

Harry blinked at him, eyes growing wide as he looked away. He licked his lips with a forced hum and Louis looked up at him, eyelashes batting, “alpha.”

“Hm?”

Louis frowned immediately, brows drooping, fingers poking at Harry’s shut mouth, “alpha…”

“Mmhm?”

Louis’ frown turned angry, nostrils flared, “alpha!”

“What?”

“Do not say ‘what’ to me!” He hissed, “Did they not teach you that saying ‘what’ is not Royal?”

Harry took a deep breath, fingers curling in Louis’ side. He scented the air and Louis growled at him, “I am only trying to calm you.”

“You are trying to dominate me because you do not want to answer me!”

Harry wiped the little bit of spit off Louis’ shinning lip. He pulled his finger away when Louis snapped at it, he should probably move away before he is injured. Harry considered shoving Louis off the side of the high bed –but the little artist felt so baby soft in his hold. Harry was still satisfied with his finished orgasm while it seemed like Louis hadn’t even had one.

Louis was making a face that could kill; Harry could smell, taste and feel the omega’s rage but started kissing him anyway. He flinched when Louis’ teeth latched onto his bottom lip, threatening to spill blood. The alpha made a noise, a very low whine and Louis released him immediately. The artist began grooming him, his small hands running over every bit of the large alpha. Louis whimpered, licking his lip in apology and Harry accepted the apology with vulnerable arms.

He kissed Louis slowly, covering him once again, kissing over his cheeks and button nose. “Omega, you are hungry…” Harry licked Louis’ chin, large hand rubbing down his slightly extended stomach. He pressed his nose against the back of Louis’ ear when the omega looked one way, “I cannot let such a sweet omega go hungry.” Harry rubbed his belly more, smiling affectionately against him when Louis’ foot started to jerk a little. “You like when I rub your belly, beautiful?”

Louis whined, putting his hand on top of Harry’s, “yes alpha.” He opened his glossy eyes, blinking cutely at him, “when you take care of me …”

Louis’ voice was so genuine, so sweetly nauseating that Harry started to purr. Each vibration rumbled against Louis and the artist visibly calmed, something his mother used to do for him when he couldn’t sleep. Harry decided not to let him go anywhere, instead grooming him again –one of his favorite things to do because Louis’ response was always lovely.

He started at Louis’ little toes, licking between each one. Harry smiled, hearing the prettiest giggles above his head, “tickles?”

“Mmhm…” Louis’ hand was at the back of his neck, stroking the bite –it made Harry’s eye twitch with pride; it made his own bite tingle.

Louis was still giggling when Harry reached his second foot, spending a little more time there because he knew Louis liked it.

Next was Louis’ calves and thighs; he bit just lightly, sucking unseen marks onto the already bruised skin. Harry avoided Louis’ limp cock, spent and clean and the pinkest pink there was. The thought continued slapping him in the face, Louis was a virgin –the virgin of all virgins. It’s not just that Louis’s a virgin in sex, it’s that Louis had never been kissed or touched or even scented. Louis surpassed anything you could call a virgin.

Harry could say that Louis belonged to him –that he owned every first experience in Louis’ life but the thought made him want to gag. It was a very possessive type of thinking and it bothered his brain. So, instead, he started to focus on Louis’ abdomen, possibly one of his favorite parts of him. Harry was gentle there, licking carefully –dotingly, as if he was worshiping him. He rubbed flat palms over the smooth skin, massaging Louis with his full attention. Harry glanced up at him, the omega’s expression soft, “is this okay?”

“Mmhm. Yes, alpha.” Louis was whimpering and Harry frowned. “Just –just ‘careful.”

The shiver that ran up Harry’s spine could be described as painful. He gave Louis’ stomach a few more kisses before moving away. Harry touched the omega’s puffy nipples, taking one into his mouth. He sucked the pointed nub, biting on it. Louis bent closer, one hand wrapping in Harry’s hair. “Alpha!”

Harry pulled away quickly, “Does it hurt?”

“Yes!” Louis moved away, pouting and upset. “Off!”

Harry listened, moving back –he should have not bit so hard. He sat on his knees like a scolded animal, waiting for Louis to speak. The omega stood, rubbing his chest before setting a hand on his stomach. “Awful!”

Harry dropped his head to a bow, “I am sorry.” He looked up, “forgive me?”

Louis quickly put his hand at the back of his neck, as if the mark would have disappeared. “I love you.”

Harry stopped breathing, looking away, “I heard you earlier.”

“And you did not respond.”

“There was no question.”

“When someone says ‘I love you’-”

“You say it back –when you mean it,” Harry ended with a growl. “It is unfair of you to force me. I did not force you so do not force me to say something I do not want to.”

Louis nodded after a minute, “yes alpha.” He rubbed his arm, “will you still hold me –and take care of me?”

Harry titled his head, “of course I will.”

Louis smiled, unhappy little tears in his eyes, “I am very hungry.”

“Shower, I will make you something to eat.”

“Something easy,” Louis mumbled, “something good.”

“The food from the castle will arrive, when it does you will be upstairs.” Harry gave him a look, “and you will not step a foot outside of this door until I tell you to.”

Louis swallowed hard, nodding quickly, “yes alpha.”

“Louis.”

“I swear, I will listen!” Louis came closer to the bed, “you will protect me from any harm.”

“I will, I promise.”

Louis’ gleaming lips pulled into a small smile, “I love you.” He hugged Harry before the alpha could react. Louis kissed his neck, kissed the now-burning bite, “I love you, alpha…”

-

Harry looked up when he heard feet, “omega.”

Louis was only in his fur, rabbit in hand, freshly clean from the shower. “You are taking long.”

“I am trying to make you food –something easy and good.” He grabbed Louis, kissing his temple. Harry smelled him, finding his soap. The alpha purred, “You smell good.”

“Thank you.” Louis stood between him and the counter, leaning back on Harry while he chopped strawberries in half. “I like strawberries.”

Harry kissed the back of his neck, burrowing his face in the bite there, “I know you do.”

Louis picked one up, feeding it to Thumb, “Thumb likes them too.”

“I am sure.” The alpha picked one up, feeding it to him, “they are sweet.”

“Mm, they are.” Louis whined, stomping his small feet, “we have to go.”

“Okay, okay.” Harry kissed his cheek quickly, “go upstairs, please, I will bring the food.”

“No!”

“You are not listening to your alpha.” Harry fixed the fur on his shoulder, patting Louis’ side, “go.”

Louis huffed, walking out of the kitchen. He walked to the backyard doors, touching the cool glass, “Alpha.”

“Yes?”

Louis looked down at his bunny cleaning the red strawberry from his face. “I want to eat outside.” He opened the door, sticking a hand out, “it is warm outside!” Louis closed the door and locked it, going back to the kitchen where Harry was plating fruits on a serving tray along with thin slices of meat and bread. “I want to eat outside.”

“I heard you.” Harry grabbed two water cups from the shelf, “wait for me outside then.”

“I will take this.” Louis picked up the tray, “mm.”

“Looks good, omega?”

Louis stood on the tips of his toes to kiss Harry, “yes, alpha.”

Harry smiled softly, nosing Louis’ cheek, “good.” He patted his butt twice, “go wait for me outside.”

“Yes.” Louis turned around, fumbling with Thumb tucked in his arm and the tray in his hand. He was able to unlock the door without squishing his rabbit to death. “Alpha!”

“Yes?” Harry was behind him, “do you need help?”

Louis squirmed at how quiet Harry was, looking up, “please.”

The King kissed his forehead, “move aside, please.” Harry put both cups in one hand, impressing him, before opening the door. He let Louis outside and opened the second door, leaving them open. Harry watched him walk across the grass, finding a spot closer to the house, “you want to sit in the grass?”

“Yes.” Louis let Thumb down and the bunny went to roaming. He smiled wide, “we need blankets!”

Harry walked across the warm grass, his robe walked with him. “Hold these and I will bring blankets.”

“Hurry!” Louis called when Harry was by the doors. He sipped his water, itchy from the short grass but happy with the feeling of the sun against his skin. Louis looked around, following the brown fuzz-ball that hopped around the grass. He loved taking Thumb outside, and Thumb seemed to love it just as much.

Louis wasn’t often in the backyard but it was huge. There was a garden, a pond, a large grass space to run and a really high wall like in the front. The wall was probably his favorite part because it was high which meant Harry and him were safe. The longer Louis thought about it though, the more anxious he felt. Because he was able to jump over the fence –in flesh, so then a wolf definitely could.

He whined high, catching Thumb’s attention, mewling when the bunny bounced to his knee. Louis whined louder, moaning as Harry came outside seconds later. “What is wrong, omega?” Harry walked to him and Louis held up his arms, whimpering when he was picked up. “Come, beautiful.” The tall alpha set the blankets down with some difficultly, spreading them out with his feet. He sat down, Louis purring in his lap, “What is it?” Harry kissed his shoulder, licking the clean skin, “hm? What is wrong?”

“I was scared.” Louis sighed, laying back against Harry’s bare chest. “I wanted you.”

“I am here, you do not need to be scared.” Harry moved the fur from Louis’ neck so he had eye of his mark. “You are hungry, eat.” He turned Louis slightly so he was sitting sideways in his lap. Harry picked up half of a strawberry, “open.”

Louis did, chewing with his face pressed against the bite on Harry’s neck. He licked it several times, wriggling with happiness. “Bread, please.”

“Of course.” Harry lifted a piece of sliced baguette, “do you want meat?”

Louis nodded shortly, small worming toes pulling at the grass. He opened his mouth, taking a big bite, “mm!”

“Mm,” Harry mimicked with a chuckle, brushing their noses together. “It is prosciutto.”

“I like it –salty,” Louis finished off the piece contently. “You eat too.”

“I will, but I will feed you first.”

Louis pointed at Thumb, currently consuming fruit off their tray. “I want him.”

“Okay,” Harry picked up the kicking rabbit, clearly unhappy. “Be careful.”

“He bites me all the time.” Louis kissed his fussy rabbit, “can –may you pass me more strawberries, please?” He rubbed his nose against Thumb’s, Harry handed him a few, “look, look what Harry gave you.” Louis cooed, feeding his little bun, “yummy, baby? My little Thumb.”

Harry kissed him without warning, catching Louis before he toppled. Louis let his bunny go, moaning into the alpha’s mouth, “alpha…” He could feel warmth spread across his chest and down to his groin. “Mm, alpha.”

Harry put Louis down on the blanket, removing the fur from around him. He set it against Louis’ cheek, just how Louis liked, having full visual of the omega. Louis’ skin was beautiful with the sun against it, showing every mark and bite more clearly. It bounced off his eyes, off the bridge of his nose and the shine of his lips. Harry had to take him to the pool in the castle, Louis was more of a lighter shade of tan, due to lack of sun, so a sun tan would bring out his features even more.

The blankets were a cream color, the last blankets he could find, mixed with the bright green grass and Louis’ silken skin –the world was looking very vibrant.

Harry stuck two fingers inside Louis, no resistance –nothing to stop his cock from sliding in as well but Harry still did it. He enjoyed feeling his supple wet insides, curling his fingers to watch Louis shudder and shake for him. And, when Harry added a third one, and a fourth, hand soaking wet with slick sliding to his forearm –the growl that came from his throat stilled Louis completely.

The omega moved almost mechanically, flipping onto his stomach, arms out, gripping the short green grass. Harry rolled his neck, eyes trained on the clean bite at the back of Louis’ neck. He put a hand there, cock sliding in with ease, “oh, yes.” The alpha thundered, listening to the little whines and squeaks, “sucks me in so –oh, fuck.”

Louis’ lower back had an amazing dip, another part of him made for breeding –made for having a child. Harry put a hand there, rubbing the crease between his ass cheek and lower back, “tell me what I feel like.”

Louis turned his head to the side but Harry kept his hand in place, “hot, alpha.” The omega was panting, skin red like a strawberry and glowing with the help of the natural sunlight. Louis was sweating and it was warm but not that warm, he was feeling another pull of heat –Harry could smell it. “Big –stretching me,” Louis’ voice caught when Harry pushed in until they were flush, “oh…”

Harry’s eyes were hungry, touching over the area of back –considering raiding Liam’s space to find some glitter and put it everywhere. The thought made him gulp, he had to fuck Louis while he was sparkling –in the sun –Harry was about to come and he hadn’t moved yet.

“Fuck me, please, alpha.” Louis started moving back against him, moaning when he realized he could feel good. “I want it –I want you-”

“What do you want?” Harry had both hands on top of Louis’ ass, watching the mounds bounce. “Hm, sweetheart, tell me?”

“I want your cock –I want it!”

“You have it,” Harry groaned. “Keep moving, beautiful, just –just like that.” He threw his head back when Louis started speeding up, fucking back against it, “yes, yes –so good.”

Louis became frantic, moving fast, learning to use the floor as leverage. Harry spread his ass apart painfully, sticking his thumb alongside his cock, “oh Elements.” He licked his lips, now sweating as the clouds passed, morning sun beaming on them, “shit.” Louis felt incredible, it could be because they were outside –it could be the little white morning butterflies now flying around them, making Louis look angelic.

Whatever it was, Louis felt it too because he started crying, “Feels good, feels good, feels good!” The omega stuck out his tongue, gasping, “coming –coming!”

“Yes, beautiful, come for me.”

Louis screamed, collapsing on the thin nude colored blankets, letting Harry fuck him flat to the ground. “Fuck,” Harry went in for the shiny sweat on Louis’ back, licking a line up his spine. Louis was trembling violently and Harry kept him down, thrusts becoming uneven and messy, “fuck, fuck!” He opened his mouth over the bite, stopping himself from biting again because Louis would kill him but he wanted to. He wanted to bite the shit out of him and claim him as owner since his knot wouldn’t be joining them right now. With the amount of sex from yesterday, his knot was spent and probably wouldn’t be back until later. He never even experienced that during rut.

So instead Harry left his opened mouth to hover, canines threatening but never going for the kill. He kept fucking Louis, hearing the mesh of his come and Louis’ slick in the quiet backyard. Harry slid out, watching a decent amount of come slid out with his dick but quickly scooped it up and put it back.

“…strawberry-sweet omega.” Harry spread Louis, staring at the twitching hole, rubbing two fingers over it. “All mine…” The tone Harry was using was the same as before –unrecognizable to himself, words he didn’t use. “Beautiful –look at me.”

Louis weakly turned over, still hard after coming –and peeing on the blanket. He was keening, “alpha –my alpha.”

“Gorgeous.” Harry took a deep breath, taking in every smell from the grass that mixed perfectly with Louis’ sugary smell, to the food that beckoned them. He let Louis wiggle around while on his back, watching with smugness. Harry was a little disappointed in himself for not knotting Louis but they had plenty of time. “How do you feel?”

“Like I have the best alpha ever.” The omega stuck four fingers in his own ass without warning, pulling out Harry’s semen before letting it drip into his parted mouth. Louis sucked the fingers clean, making that noise that Harry was obsessed with, loud and high before baring his throat. Harry went straight in for Louis’ dick, “alpha!”

Harry almost covered the omega’s mouth, not wanting anyone to hear him, but then part of him did. Part of Harry dared someone stupid enough to come into his home while his omega was in heat –threatening them. He wouldn’t need Atlas or Ixion, Harry would kill anything that breached their safe space. Harry would kill anything that threatened Louis while he was so vulnerable. He wanted to show Louis he could protect them, he would protect them. Harry’s brain started scrambling.

So, the alpha in him let Louis keep screaming, moaning into the open air –a voice for the masses. He sucked him down, bobbing his head quickly –wanting to share with Louis, please him. Harry wanted everything Louis had to give in this very moment but Louis made it clear that he had to give up some too.

When the wind blew past them and Harry looked up, seeing Louis sucking on four fingers, chest flush pink with his feathered hair blowing lightly in wind –he was hard again. Harry pulled off Louis’ dick with a slurp, putting his cock against the omega’s smaller one, “more.”

Louis was drooling over himself, eyes glistening because the sun, “more.” He removed the fingers, moaning when he stuck them back inside himself, “now.” Louis’ fingers were coated again, they spread his hole for Harry’s oversensitive entry.

Harry put both hands on either side of his face, “amazing…”

Louis blinked at him, covered and coated in sin itself. He sucked his whole middle finger into his mouth before adding the rest, “Fuck me.” The sun coated Louis’ skin once again, radiating against the rays, “please.”

“Oh my-” Harry didn’t stop the whine that fell from his lips. He suddenly remembered his father words when he was drunk one night; ‘omegas will be the death of us alphas.’

And, as much as he detested his father, Harry was having a hard time breathing and Louis’ lustful gaze was not making it any easier.

-

“Paint with me.” Louis pulled Harry into his art room.

“I cannot paint.”

“Of course you can!” Louis closed his door behind them, using the chair to keep it closed and keep them safe. They were both showered, Louis’ second time showering, and smelled like each other. When they exited the shower, Louis chose to stay nude and refused to let Harry even put on pants.

Louis was extremely confusing. He could possibly be a Pack wolf, mix that with these random emotional roller coasters and Harry was in for a treat. After they finished having sex outside (some of the most amazing sex he has ever had), Louis threw an absolute fit. He was completely hysterical and refused to let Harry touch him. The omega ran for his rabbit then ran inside, leaving Harry outside with their destroyed food platter and fluid covered blankets.

Harry had sat there for a while, thinking of every possible scenario that could have caused the outburst but could not think of one. He collected the platter and the stained blankets before going inside. He found Louis in the hallway bathroom, hiding in the bathtub and he found himself even more confused.

After ten minutes of coaxing, Louis came to him –crying, but he was safe in Harry’s arms. It turned out Louis heard something scurrying around the house’s perimeter and, because it was their job, one of the twins had been heard/seen as well. Louis had hit him, threatened him –called him a liar. Harry had promised him complete privacy but the twins were still there and it had Louis seeing red.

Harry had soothed him, kissed every part he could reach in tender apologies. He explained that they would not hurt Louis, they would not hurt him. Harry reminded the omega of what the twin’s job were but it still didn’t ease the betrayal. So Harry and Louis stayed in the bathroom with Thumb, taking a short nap in the bathtub then a bath. When they finished, Louis made sure all the door and windows were locked, dragging him to his art room after putting Thumb back in his cage.

Harry can’t recall being so exhausted but so awake at the same time.

“I will teach you!” Louis’ mood had skyrocketed once he checked all the windows and doors –Harry wasn’t going to remind him that everyone had windows in their rooms too.

“Here.” Louis gave him a sheet of thick paper, and took one for himself. The omega smiled, “do you want water color or acrylic paint?”

Harry sat, one knee pulled up, “tell me the difference.”

“Huge difference!” Louis shook his damp hair, making it stick up funny. Harry smiled when Louis started speaking, unable to stop himself. Louis spoke so fluidly, excitedly because he was excited, and made Harry nod in understanding before he continued. “-and, since it is so inexpensive, it is used more often than oil paint but acrylic can never grip color like oil can. Oil is,” Louis pointed quickly at his art on the wall, “that was done with acrylic and the acrylic was beautiful –very high quality! But, if I would have used oil,” the omega laughed to himself, “I would have never wasted it like that and never with my hands.”

Louis went on about how oil is the hardest paint to remove from clothing and skin. To even remove it from the brushes you had to use turpentine (a paint thinner).

“Turpentine can remove oil paints –it is extremely toxic and I was stuck in a small room having to smell it. Luckily I had a mask and the King of Wereborn was cheap and preferred me to use acrylic –because, if you are talented –like I am, you can make them look similar.”

Harry licked his lips at Louis’ confidence –cockiness. He glanced down at the omega’s crossed thighs, wanting to crawl in between them while he continued speaking.

“I do love oils,” Louis pouted, “Zayn has bought me some and I have yet to use them. I have to use them on something special –I also need turpentine.” The omega sighed, going back to watercolors. “Watercolor is nice, it is meant for a special type of art style –very smoky. Yes, it can be colorful but it is more subtle –not my favorite paint to use but it has its uses.”

Harry nodded once as Louis went on explaining how watercolors are cheaper than acrylic and people assume watercolors are easy when they are actually difficult.

“I do not mess up often but, when I do, I do not want it to be with watercolors. –almost impossible to cover up.” The omega shivered, “just the thought. I actually used to make my own watercolors-”

Harry smiled, lips pressed together with his head on his knee –admiring Louis’ enthusiasm.

“-but oils –I have to be the most complaintive artist in the world.” The omega groaned, “there is a human artist –he is incredible, Leonardo da Vinci (Harry hadn’t heard of him) –talented.” Louis frowned, “he died a few years back and he often used oil paint. I used to see his work in many picture books. –Oh, and waiting for oil to dry –it takes so long!”

Harry chuckled, “how long?”

“It could take months to completely dry, depending on how much you layer and use!”

“You,” Harry laid his leg down, thinking. “Are extremely passionate when it comes to art. My mother was the same but, maybe it is because I was younger –she never –radiated when speaking of her art.”

Louis tilted his head sideways, “maybe she hated her talent.”

Harry shook his head, “she loved painting.”

“You can love something and hate it all at once. I love art but I do –I did sometimes hate my talent. When I was in Wereborn, alone, having to make art for others rather than myself.” Louis rubbed the birthmark on his arm, “I wish I could go back and not draw the duck.”

Harry snorted, “The duck?”

“It was the first thing I had ever really drawn –where I showed talent. My mother let me outside and I had no crayons so I used a rock –and I drew a duck.” Louis smiled sadly, “and my mother just –she was so happy and so was I but then I was forced to draw. Make an art portfolio for the King and he liked me so I worked for him.”

“I have a painter but only one for portraits.” Harry ran a hand over Louis’ messy hair, “I have met with Wereborn’s King maybe twice –he is –an interesting character.”

“He cheats on his Queen with young omegas, starves his people and abuses his staff –and artists.” Louis scoffed, “everyone ‘loves’ him but him and the Queen are almost poisoned every other day.”

“Hm,” Harry cupped Louis’ cheek, “tell me more about your art, the brushes and paint –let us not speak of others.”

Louis whined softly, “yes alpha.” He smiled peacefully, “I would like that.”

                Louis went on in a rant about how expensive canvas was and about linen and cotton canvas –why linen was his favorite and also; ‘just the best despite being extremely expensive’. He spoke about the types of canvas’ and how to know which one is best for the art and type of paint. Louis spoke about how he used to stretch his own canvas which was more expensive (and difficult) but the Wereborn King refused to believe him. He spoke on brushes and the types of hair, real and not –Louis started a new rant about killing innocent animals for their hair when it came to brushes used for oil painting but also why it was the best for the paint. Louis stopped and started crying about it while Harry comforted him and instead started speaking about pottery.

                “I have spoken about finding you a pottery wheel –I would like to see you make something.”

                Louis moved the cup of water, Harry brought for them, between them. “I would love to but –I need a kiln and you do not have that.”

                “I can find one.”

                “They are hot and big and heavy,” Louis shook his head, handing Harry a paint brush. “If you find a stationary one that I can work on, that would be nice. I could use an oven but –too long.”

                “I will look into it then.”

                Pottery talk turned into another rant about; ‘how can a pottery wheel cost this much and clay cost that much?’ And from there Louis was breathless, explaining how he made jewelry –how he made the crown.

                “I hate working with metals –It is not my strong suit but I am good at it. I made the stupid crown in a place with no windows! It was horrible but I worked hard on it and –I could have stolen jewels but I did not and what do I get? A spit in the face from an ugly Queen saying that it is ugly! Nothing I make is ugly! She is ugly!”

                Harry blinked quickly, growing used to the elevations in Louis’ speech. For every good thing, Louis made sure to explain the bad.

                “The King had even been shocked –everyone was shocked! The crown was amazing!” Louis’ voice fell to a small angry murmur, “so I snatched it off her ugly head and ran away with no shoes on.” He frowned deeply, brushing soft bristles on his knee, “and then someone stole it while I was sleeping.”

                “Possibly a Clan member or an animal who threw it aside.”

                “I want it back –maybe someone sold it.”

                 “Will you show me how to paint now?”

                “Yes, yes.” Louis held up his brush and Harry did the same. “We will share the same palette so that we don’t waste paint.”

                “There is plenty.”

                “I do not waste paint.” Louis waved his brush, “no.” He kissed Harry’s nose quickly, surprising him. “This is our color palate and this,” Louis held up a clean palate, “is where we will mix colors.” He set that down, “we should be on a desk or something hard like a board but we are just having fun.”

                Harry smirked, “okay.”

                Louis hummed with a big smile, “You usually have a pencil too but next time –I will use the pencil and ruler. –”

                Harry was making a mess and not on purpose –Louis was right, water coloring was hard. He couldn’t stop himself from looking over at Louis’ work, speechless at how easy he made it look. The omega was beautiful –it was the truth, but watching him work, watching Louis literally stop the world was captivating.

                “It looks really nice.” Harry swirled his brush in the dirty water, pressing it against the bottom as he was taught before drying it on a cloth. “It is the house with the red door.”

                Louis nodded, one knee close to his chest –Harry tried to avoid staring. “It is.”

                The King looked down at his own work, unimpressed, “how does mine look?”

                The omega glanced up, grinning before going back to his own work. “It could use some work.”

                Harry licked his bottom lip, smiling until it was painful. He dipped the clean brush into the blue paint before dragging it down Louis’ shoulder. The omega flinched away at the cold sensation, “Harry!”

                “Yes?”

                “Did you just paint me?”

                “Yes.”

                Louis frowned, picking up his work and setting it on the table. Harry bit his lip, chewing it, waiting for Louis to exploded again –he wasn’t expecting Louis to attack him with his own paintbrush. Louis jumped on top of him and they began to roll over brushes and the paint palates –spilled the dirty water. So much for not wasting paint.

                Harry started kissing him somewhere in between Louis painting his forehead red and Harry attacking him with blue. Their tongues moved together slowly, loud and wet in the quiet house. Harry held Louis’ face in both hands, sucking on his small tongue, nibbling on his naturally pink lips. He broke apart to give his lungs air, breathing in every bit of breath Louis breathed. “Do I look like art?”

                Louis’ face had blue on it, light enough to match his eyes. “Yes,” He kissed Harry’s dirty cheek, “you do.” Their faces pressed together, nuzzling each other leisurely, forming a new color. “You look like,” Louis growled when Harry pulled his leg, arching his spine, “like my art.”

                Harry growled back, finding Louis hard against his thigh, “and you look like mine.”

                Louis smiled teasingly, “we both have signed each other.”

                The King felt his neck pulse, bite not as heavy as before –feeling like an old scar. He swallowed thickly, wishing his cock hadn’t gotten harder, “yes omega.”

                Louis looked to the door quickly, sniffing the air. He scurried back, “come.”

                Harry was confused before his own head snapped to the door, “go upstairs –it is the food.” Louis was hesitant and Harry had to pick him up, kicking and screaming, and put him in the room. “Enough,” Harry growled, biting Louis’ arm to stop him, “go shower again and do not leave this room. Did I not say this earlier?”

                Louis whined, bowing his head, “kiss.”

                “Kiss,” Harry kissed him briefly. “Go, you are safe.” He rubbed his thumb against the dried paint on Louis’ face, “do you trust me to keep you safe?”

                Louis nodded seriously, “yes.”

                Harry’s eyes went soft, “then listen to me, beautiful, listen to your alpha.”

                The omega went docile, kissing him over and over before letting Harry go. “Hurry!”

                “I promise.” Harry dug through his dresser for pants, grabbing his fur as well before leaving and shutting the door behind him. His stomach flopped at the doorbell going off –Louis was fine and he felt like he was going crazy. Harry ran down the stairs, feeling too much like a teenager. He opened the door, seeing one and two standing on the other side of the fence, waiting.

                Harry jogged down the steps, “sorry –dídyma _(twin)_ , let them pass.” The gate opened slowly, the twins moving aside and Harry’s whole body shook seeing two alpha’s coming out of the truck –the people in his castle amazed him sometimes. Sending two alphas to deliver food when they know he has an omega in heat –when all of Arizella probably knows. He held up a hand, “no –dídyma, bring it in.”

                “Yes Master.”

                Harry walked towards them, “I have an omega in heat, you cannot come in, I do not know why they would send you. They will bring the food in.”

                Both alphas bowed, nodding, “of course, my King.” One stood up straight, “if you require anything else, we will bring it immediately.”

                “Thank you.” He moved aside, letting Ixion pass. Harry glanced at the two who stared at him, “yes?”

                “You –you are covered in paint?”

                Harry closed his eyes, groaning internally, “yes –I am.”

                The other male grinned, “Wereborn, huh?”

                Harry didn’t smile back, ignoring the ignorant response. Atlas stood beside him, “is that all?”

                “Yes,” The delivery man spoke, “that is all.”

                “Then move your foot before it is crushed by the gate.” Atlas stared blandly at the two, his twin coming beside him. “Goodbye.”

                Harry lifted a hand, “thank you.”

                The two alphas nodded slowly, backing away. “Of course, my King!”

                Harry looked back at the opened front door, then up at his bedroom window seeing Louis peeking through the closed curtains. “I must go.” He shook his head with a sigh, “Louis, Louis.”

                “Master!” Ixion called.

                “Yes?”

                “I apologize if I scared Louis earlier –there were some foxes by the back and I was unsure if they were wolves or not. I tried to be fast.”

                “His senses are heightened at this time –but you both cover your scents and sounds very well. It is no one’s fault, do not worry.”

                Ixion nodded, “yes –Master.”

                “Come, Louis will stay upstairs.” Harry walked inside first, covered ridiculously in paint. He removed the fur around his shoulders once all three of them were in the kitchen. “Take some food downstairs for lunch. I will-” Harry looked to both of them when they went still. “What?”

                “Nothing, Master.”

                Harry squinted, “I am speaking, not to be ignored –what is it?”

                Atlas rubbed his throat, “you –have a bite –on –your –neck –Master.”

                Harry cursed under his breath, touching the bite. He breathed, “I do not have time for this, Louis is waiting for me.” The King held onto the counter, taking in how this must look, “put the food away and take some of it downstairs so you both can eat, do not be shy. There is still a little spaghetti in the fridge.” Harry picked up the carrots from inside the vegetable basket, rinsing them. “Stop!” He slammed his fist on the counter, feeling eyes on his back, “staring at it.”

                Both twins bowed, “sorry, Master.”

                Harry breathed, staring at the orange carrots, thinking of Thumb which made him think of Louis. He shook off the water, drying them on a napkin, “take what you want and stay out of sight.” The alpha walked through them, turning around, “just not the cake –it is Louis’.” Harry nodded once, to himself, before going to the stairs. He walked up each one painfully slow, frustrated –anxious. He opened the door, sighing when Louis ran into the bathroom at the exact moment.

                Harry broke one of the carrots in half to put inside of Thumb’s cage. The rabbit smell bothered him but he was learning to deal with it –deal with cleaning the poop that appeared in places it shouldn’t be.

                Harry opened the door to the bathroom, standing there, listening to a song Louis began humming. He kicked off the door frame, knocking on the clear glass shower, “I can see you.”

                Louis opened the door slowly, wet hair flat to his red forehead, “hi.”

                “Did I not say to shower when I left?”

                “Yes.”

                “Then?”

                Louis pouted, squeezing the glass door, “I –wanted to make sure you were safe outside.”

                “I can take care of myself.”

                The omega started closing the door and Harry grabbed it, wiping the melting color on his face, “may I join you?”

                “Yes.” Louis put a hand on Harry’s chest before he removed his pants. “Did the twins eat?”

                “Does it matter?”

                “Yes.”

                Harry stared at Louis’ serious face for a few seconds, “I have told them to put away the food and take what they want downstairs.”

                “You said everyone would be leaving.”

                Harry huffed, not wanting to deal with screaming again, “they never leave this house –they protect this house, the family, you and me, by not leaving. If you want me safe, truly, then the twins stay.”

                Louis nodded, “you have to tell me next time.” He stepped back, letting Harry in once his pants were on the floor. This shower was meant for one person but Louis loved the closeness. “Do they ever leave?”

                “Never.” Harry scrubbed his face of paint, pressing Louis against the nozzles.

                “But that is not fair.” Louis groaned, pushing the alpha against the wall. “You are squishing me.”

                “No one said for you to go into the smallest shower –there is another one, even a bath.”

                “I did not want a bath,” Louis growled. “And I was not expecting to shower with another.”

                “Well,” Harry pushed him back against the taps, wetting his hair. “Expect it –you are to be close to me for your whole heat.”

                “Mm!” Louis pushed back, “you are squishing me!” He turned around, front to Harry’s front, “the twins need to be allowed to go out! To Downtown –running around and enjoying Arizella, enjoying life!”

                “When you have a job, there is no time for play.”

                “But they work every day!”

                “That was their choice, I could have just killed them.”

                “Harry, stop squishing me or I am going to slap you!”

                “Excuse me?” Harry looked down at the seething omega, “watch how you speak to me.”

                Louis looked down, stomach almost touching Harry’s, “even people with jobs need breaks. When –after my heat, when we go around Arizella, we can bring them. Nothing will happen to the house, especially if Zayn is here.”

                “Thieves from Wereborn may try to climb my wall and steal from me –a lot can happen.”

                “I am not asking, alpha.” Louis stomped his small foot lightly, difficult in the confined space, “I am demanding –ow!” He slapped Harry when he was purposely crushed, “alpha!”

-

                “How did you read when you were younger?”

                “Hm?” Louis looked up from his cake, “pardon?”

                Harry had been watching him since they exited the shower. They remade the bed together and put the other sheets to wash. Harry hadn’t washed his own clothes in years and Louis had never seen a washing machine in his life. They managed to overfill the machine and soap was everywhere. Harry was annoyed but Louis was laughing, throwing the soap around until he slipped on it. Louis cried and Harry comforted him, kissed his bruised elbow –licked his stomach because Louis was sure something happened to his stomach. Harry didn’t fight it, he rubbed Louis’ belly, kissed it, told him that he was fine –promised that his nonexistent child was fine and Louis finally relaxed. Eventually they cleaned it up, and Harry fucked him on the shaking machine –it was interesting.

He heated up the last of the pasta and they shared it, on the floor of the kitchen. Louis caught sight of the cake and it was over from there. He really liked the cake and Harry thought the cake was okay –nothing special but Louis was infatuated.

Their nest was also remade, by Harry, although Louis was the one who destroyed it. The forks were found and stuffed into Louis’ pillow case, just in case. They cleaned the dried disgusting mess off the floor from the day before. Louis scrubbed the floor, and spoke about how his parents had him cleaning at age five. Harry dried the floor and when they had sex again, on the floor, Harry’s knot decided to come back. It was another mess and another clean up.

It was later in the day and the sun was coming through the curtain pleasantly. Harry didn’t have days like this anymore so, all in all, it was a really nice day.

“When you were younger, you said you often went to the library and read –how?”

                Louis blushed red, poking at the cake, “I did not actually read –I pretended, only read books with pictures. If I saw a picture of wolves mating I would make up what I thought it was saying –because of what I learned from overhearing others.” He sat up, twisting his mouth to one side, “sometimes classes came to the library and they would have open readings. I would find the book and follow along as best as I could. I think I can read a little –but I think I become nervous and mess up.”

                “You will never learn anything if you do not mess up.”

                Louis smiled softly, sticking another fork full of cake in his mouth, “yes alpha.” He set the cake down, covering it, “when you were little, did you read often?”

                “Yes, I was a very good student. I read every morning and every night. I still read every night if I am not too tired but I never have the opportunity to read in the morning.”

                “Maybe tomorrow we can read together.”

                 “Okay omega.”

                Louis bit his lip, “what was the hardest part about becoming King?”

                Harry adjusted himself, putting a hand under his head, “hm, the hardest part had to be –pleasing my people.” He licked his lips, “my father died and then my mother and everyone looked to me to keep Arizella afloat. Many thought I was too young –many thought I would destroy Arizella, nothing I did was right to them. My father never wanted me to have the throne which already gave them the wrong impression of me. Which is why I was afraid to tear down the castle and rebuild –it would have started an uproar.”

                “Will you ever tell them about your father –how mean he was?”

                “If they did not see it, then they will be deaf to anything I say. I just –do not want them to look to my mother and question why, how, what –unfortunately no one would see the bigger picture. I think,” He sat up a little, “I worry about Arizella’s history. There has never been a ‘bad King’ rule Arizella, and I guess I also did not want to be the one to add that to us.”

                “I think,” Louis played with his fork, “I think you consider your people too much.” He frowned, “they are very kind and no, I have not seen everything, but I think they trust you.” Louis shrugged, “I am from Wereborn and they like me, and they would have liked your mother too. No one is worried that their Queen will be from Wereborn, they are just happy to have a Queen –an omega. Evy said it, everyone is just happy to have an omega, someone other omegas can look up to.”

                Harry took Louis’ hand, kissing the palm, “Hm.” He laid on his back, putting Louis’ small hand on his face, nibbling on the knuckles, “I worry often.”

                “When you do not have to. Wereborn rules with an iron fist and Arizella rules with a soft one –maybe too soft. You do an amazing job, I can see it –beings are not so loving and happy for no reason.” Louis rubbed his thumb along Harry’s top lip, “they love you, truly. No one is forced to bow, they want to. You have created a system that actually works but,” he laid down beside Harry. “Do not let them bully you unintentionally, alpha. You are the authority and have done more than enough for them to trust you. If you want to break down the walls of the castle, do so. And when they ask why,” Louis’ thumb traced the features on Harry’s lax face. “Tell them why –be honest. You are a different kind of King, they see that –I can see that, let them take it as they please because you will continue running Arizella exactly the same and people will keep on living.”

                Harry turned to face him, scooting close so their noses were touching. “Thank you.”

                Louis smiled, running a hand over Harry’s long hair, “I love you.” He kissed Harry’s nose then his lips, “and so do they.” Louis sighed softly when the alpha rolled on top of him, wrapping his arms around his neck, “I want you again…”

                Every single time Louis thought his brain was back to normal, his body was back to normal, Harry would give him a look –touch him and he was hot all over again. In a few minutes Louis was going to be screaming and begging and full of Harry’s come. The thought made him shiver, made him wet.

                “Mm,” Louis moaned vulgarly, hips pushing against Harry’s hip. “Want you…”

                Harry nudged Louis’ throat, kissing him there. “May I have you?”

                Louis licked the alpha’s cheek, “am I not yours?”

                Harry’s vision blurred slightly, “are you not mine?”

                The omega grinned, “are you not mine?”

                Harry breathed against Louis’ soft lips, skin flush against one another. A hand trailed over Louis’ side, lips touching in a dry kiss, “am I not yours?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	20. Orange Juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stealing from Royalty is punishable by death.
> 
> Louis starts over, doing his best to keep his hands at his sides  
> but he is hungry and he tries stealing from the wrong Royal.
> 
> Harry is King of Arizella, he needs a Queen and who better than an omega on the run from death?  
> Louis will learn to become the perfect Queen -the perfect fake Queen, but only for a few months.
> 
> A fake lover, a fake Queen, but a real bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to our scheduled programming
> 
> There might be one more 'flashback' bit about Louis' heat but it's over!  
> Yay. I dont love this chapter (but I hope you do!), only because I didn't want to drag out his heat anymore but I felt like I was anyway... Their conversation is important so I guess.
> 
> Thank you all again, for everything! I love you, I love you! Thank you!  
> (If you have questions/concerns, lmk. This chapter may bring some up.)

“I said oranges!” Louis held up the orange fruit, “this is a tangerine!”

                “I will never understand your lack of a palate to your extensive knowledge of food and art.” Harry took the small fruit, “are they not the same?” He knew they were different, but there were times where he enjoyed Louis’ voice.

                “Have you ever had tangerine juice?”

                “I cannot say I have.”

                “Exactly! Orange juice! I know how to make orange juice not tangerine juice!”

                It was day four, middle of the day and Louis’ emotions were on a beautiful spiral. Harry woke up to biting, really hard biting on his chest which turned into soft whispers and kisses. Louis rode him for an hour like if he’d done it a million times. Harry knotted him, like usual, and while waiting for the knot to deflate Louis asked; “what would you name our kids?”

                Harry could feel his eyebrows pull all the way up to his forehead. So, Louis quickly changed the question to; “what names do you like for children?” Harry hadn’t answered, making them knotted together very awkward. Louis ignored him after that, left the shower as soon as he entered. The omega was cleaning, making the bed –taking their nest down to the laundry room. While Louis was washing their nest Harry came down and asked what he was washing.

                When he heard ‘their nest’, he almost freaked out. You do not wash a nest because you are not supposed to have sex in your nest. It is a safe place, not to be associated with sex but with shelter. They may have done it but never dirtied it to the point of needing to wash it. It meant Louis was furious because he was taking any scent of their ‘love’ away with the soap.

                No amount of kisses or ‘please’ made Louis change his mind so Harry told him.

“Dandelion.”

                Louis had went into this really weird stance at the top of the stairs. He climbed back down and made Harry carry him. Louis flipped into this very sweet neediness –begging Harry to let him make them lunch. Louis was like a different person all of a sudden, and Harry was used to the unbalanced mood swings but this one was different.

                The sweetness was overwhelmingly sweet. Louis was bouncing around him, kissing any bits of skin, fixing Harry pants, fixing his hair –grooming him while he was washing his hands. Any hand Louis could get on him was being put on him.

                And then Harry had wrote tangerines instead of oranges.

                “I am sure they are made the same.”

                “But one has to have more sugar –a different flavor. What if I have to add more sugar but I do not know how much to add so I end up ruining it?” Louis frowned, “and they are so little! I will never get juice out of only ten.”

                “You did not give me a specific amount.”

                “But I did say oranges!” Louis huffed, turning away from him. He was dressed for the first time since his heat began. Louis was dressed in some really soft pants, patterned with swirls of red and blue. His shirt was long, to his wrists, but left his stomach exposed.

                “That shirt is short, like the other one.” Harry tossed the fruit up and down, unable to keep his eyes off Louis lower back and butt. His butt had to have grown, Harry could tell, or it was the pants. They were tight and flared at the bottom, Louis’ thighs looked amazing in them. “Would you wear that out?”

                Louis didn’t answer, putting a cup on the drying rack before going in the fridge. Harry bit his lip, licking over it when Louis bent down to grab the eggs. The artist took out milk as well, grabbing the whole bread loaf from the bread basket. He went to the pantry to look for cinnamon and Harry stood up.

                Harry grabbed his hips, shaped wonderfully in the pants. He pressed his nose against Louis’ bite, stilling the omega briefly, “answer me.”

                “I am upset with you.”

                Harry growled low, pressing him to the counter, “it was a mistake.”

                “I cannot spell either words but I even know they are very different.” Louis was smelling each little container of spices, “oranges and tangerines –two different sounding words.” He snorted, “And I thought I was the one who did not go to school.”

                Harry didn’t let the comment bother him. He licked the bite, running his tongue over each indent of teeth marks, “I am sorry, it was a mistake.”

                “Hm.”

                “Sweet like a strawberry and then tart like a lemon.” Harry growled again, running his hands over the sides of the pants, “let me help.”

                “Why? So when I say pass me the milk instead you will pass me bread?”

                Harry chuckled, kissing the side of Louis’ neck, “obnoxious omega.”

                “Awful alpha.”

                The King sighed, hands going around Louis’ stomach but slowly moving down to his ass when he growled. “My apologies.” It was sincere, “may I?”

                Louis finally found the cinnamon, closing the cabinet. “You may not.” He moved aside, picking up the picture card. “…milk, cinnamon, egg, bread –pan.” Louis went around the kitchen while Harry went back to his seat, scolded once again.

                “I will go buy us oranges.”

                Louis twitched but did not respond.

                “Okay?” When the omega said nothing again, Harry stood up. “It will be fast.”

                “No!” Louis ran, grabbing him before he exited the kitchen. “No, no, no!” He pushed Harry until he was sitting down, “no…”

                “It will be fast.”

                “Send –send Atlas or Ixion.” Louis was shaking, “you cannot leave me, no.”

                Harry stared at him for a while, holding out a hand, “come.”

                Louis walked between Harry’s spread legs, “please. We can make the juice, even if it is a little. I am just upset but –I do not want you to leave. I will stop being upset.”

                Harry touched Louis’ hair, putting his long fingers through it, “you can be upset.” He rubbed a thumb over Louis’ ear, “come.” Harry took Louis out of the kitchen, towards the downstairs door.

                Louis whined, pulling back, “no!”

                Harry let him pull, going with Louis, “do you not trust me?”

                The omega was shaking again, “mm, alpha… no please.”

                “Do you not trust that I can take care of you?”

                Louis swallowed hard, looking up from Harry’s feet, looking at his strong abs, his strong arms. He thought about Wereborn’s King, plump but with no muscle –Wereborn’s King did not fight. He could not protect his people, but Harry could. Harry could protect his people, could protect his Queen.

                “I do,” Louis whispered. “Keep us safe.”

                Harry made a guttural noise that made Louis whimper. “Come.” Louis wrapped around his arm, front pressed to Harry’s side. The King opened the door, “Ixion.”

                “Master.”

                Louis flinched, still surprised by the twin’s silence and swiftness. Harry touched the top of Louis’ head to comfort him, “I need a favor.”

                “Anything, Master.”

                “I will give you some money to go into town, I need ten oranges.” Louis squeaked, tip toeing to whisper; ‘twenty’ into Harry’s ear. “Twenty oranges.”

                Ixion’s eyes were wide and Louis became conscious that both Ixion and Atlas were alphas. He whimpered, moving back, “alpha.”

                “No, come here, he will not hurt you.”

                “Omega,” Ixion bowed his head, “your smell –it has no effect on my twin or I, do not worry.” The alpha shivered, “I am only surprised that our King has asked this of me.”

                Louis hugged Harry and Harry hugged him back, “can you do this for me?”

                “Of course, Master –any type of oranges in particular?”

                Harry looked down at Louis hiding his face in his chest, “omega?” Louis mumbled something and Harry lowered his hands from Louis back to his lower back, rubbing the skin. “I cannot hear you.”

                “Belly button.”

                “Belly button?” Harry lifted a brow, looking at Ixion, “I believe Navel oranges is what he means.”

                “Wait!” Louis tugged Harry down to whisper in his ear again. “Maybe –ask the shop person.”

                “Ask the vendor what the best oranges for orange juice is.”

                Ixion smiled wide, “yes Master. I will leave as soon as you wish.”

                “Also,” Harry kissed the top of Louis’ head when he felt little kisses on his chest, “some fried dough, just one. There is a stand by a clothing shop, you will smell it –extra powdered sugar.”

                Ixion pressed his lips together, trying not to smile anymore. He bowed his head, “yes Master.”

-

                “Why can Ixion not smell me?”

                “Of course he can smell you.” Harry whisked the eggs together with some milk, “Ixion and Atlas were born in a Clan, they have very good senses.”

                Louis cut the loaf of bread, “but –he said my smell does not bother him.” He stacked the uneven slices, “they cannot smell that I am in heat?”

                “They can smell your heat, but it does not affect them physically. That is just how they were born. The same goes for Niall or Liam’s heat.”

                Louis frowned, looking at Harry, “I do not understand.”

                “Ixion and Atlas had a sister, they were triplets. It is normal for Clans and Packs to have multiple amounts of children, some believe it is due to their bonds being stronger. Some believe it is because they are stronger. It is normal for an omega to have a liter of three to four but they will all be different. It is very uncommon to have twins, triplets even more so.” Harry set down the bowl, leaning on the counter, “even rarer to have all three be alphas. When I asked them about it years ago, they called it a deformity. They can mate, but they do not experience rut, they can smell an omega in heat but whatever alphas have in our brains that makes us react –they do not because it never developed. Their sister was the same.”

                “Is that not…” Louis bit his knuckle, “a little sad?”

                “From an alpha’s prospective, I would say yes. Ixion and Atlas never seemed bothered by this fact.” Harry folded his arms, “They never seemed bothered by anything except their sister’s death. I was going to kill them, they knew that, they bowed their heads and waited. But then they offered their lives in a different way. I was skeptical until they held out their wrist to be bonded. A bond is a bond, and a one sided bond is tortuous.” He sighed with a shrug, “They are very passive. After their sister died, a part of them followed and they stopped caring about things out of their control.”

                Louis looked down at the bread, “may they have lunch-breakfast with us?”

                Harry huffed, pushing the bowl of eggs and milk towards him, “why?”

                “It would be nice.” The omega looked up at him, “but then they will have to leave because I will only tolerate so much.” Harry opened his mouth. “-and it has to be at the dining table –they cannot go anywhere else in the house.”

                “And who will watch the house?”

                “If anyone comes into this house, I think we will be okay.” Louis put a hand on the v-cut just above Harry’s pants, “I have seen all three of you fight –and I have my forks.”

                Harry snorted, pulling Louis to his chest, “obnoxious omega.”

-

                The silence was thick enough to cut and so Louis did. “Tell me about your sister.”

                Making French toast from scratch was one of the easiest most fun things Louis has ever done. The bread slices were not even but they were thick, just like the French toast from the restaurant and the castle. After Harry read the instructions, Louis went to work. It was easy and messy –Louis wanted to do it every day.

                Harry did help him dip each slice even though the alpha hated getting his fingers dirty. Louis made sure to thank him with lots of kisses and caresses. Harry picked him up and sat him on the counter, kissing Louis giggly until Ixion eventually came in with oranges and his fried dough.

                Louis had thrown a small fit because of the fright but was easily calmed by Harry. He reconsidered having breakfast with them but decided against it. The fried dough definitely helped, especially when Harry's licked his cheeks of powdered sugar when he finished.

                Louis decorated every plate, made each plate of French toast look beautiful. He did struggle with the sifter and powdered sugar but the excessive amount made the food look better. Louis made sure everyone had a helping of fruit over their French toast and Harry squeezed the (Valencia) oranges. He had asked for twenty so they could have orange juice for tomorrow but now that Ixion and Atlas would be eating with them –he should have asked for more.

                Their expressions were unexpected, lots of tears and sniffles with thanks. The two left to change and shower before coming down for breakfast. They were in clothes Louis had never seen them in before.

                “Oh,” Atlas wiped his mouth, eyes still red from crying. “She was very sweet –she looked,” he chuckled, “just like us.”

                Louis smiled softly, sitting very close to Harry. “What did she like to do?”

                “She loved collecting stones, rocks –anything that she considered valuable. She had a whole collection.”

                Harry put an arm around Louis’ side and he melted against him. “Do you have her collection?”

                “No,” Ixion picked up his orange juice, “we do not.”

                Louis nodded slowly, going back into his food. The silence became heavy again, uncomfortably heavy. He chewed, sitting up straight, “once my heat is over, Harry and I would love for you to travel with us.” Louis could feel Harry’s eyes burning into his face. “To protect Harry of course but also to get outside the house every so often.”

                “Oh, that –if that is what you wish, Master.”

                “I did not wish it at all.” Harry squeezed his side, “Louis just has a large mouth.”

                “We did talk about it,” Louis pouted, “you kept squishing me instead of speaking.”

                Harry sighed, “This is not the time.”

                Louis leaned back in his chair, putting a hand on his stomach, “have you ever had mates –either of you?”

                “Uh,” Atlas and Ixion looked at one another, “no –we have mated but never stayed steady with a being.”

                “Hm, me neither. Harry is my first –everything.” Louis watched the alpha finish off his plate, “and I love him.”

                Harry choked and then the twins did too. “Oh, okay.”

                “Louis…” Harry breathed, “Eat please.”

                Louis frowned, “you said you would not say it back but why is it wrong that I say it?”

                Harry looked at him and Louis looked away, “you need to learn table manners again.”

                “I have manners.”

                “Enough.”

                Louis looked back at his food, loudly scooting his chair away from Harry. He looked back at the twins, “I find it interesting that you cannot smell me.”

                Atlas nodded, clearly uncomfortable, “yes, we were born like this.”

                “Harry explained it to me. I feel,” The omega twisted his mouth, “I feel safe with you both being in here but part of me also feels like I want you to leave –but do not!” Louis smiled, “this is nice. It is like if Niall, Liam, Julie and Zayn are here. –I did not want them to leave but then the other part of me did.”

                “Yes, of course, omega. We understand.”

                Louis nodded, “how is the French toast? Have you had it before?”

                “Yes,” Ixion smiled, “we have.”

                “There was no such thing in Wereborn.” Louis finished his food, swiping the last strawberry. He’d been craving the fruit since yesterday. “You do not give off pheromones –I cannot ever smell you.”

                “We hide our smell. It makes us better guards.”

                “Is it difficult?”

                “Not at all, it is easy for alphas to hide their smell –not the same for omegas.”

                Louis glanced at Harry who was seemingly ignoring the conversation. “I hope that we can have dinner one day, with the rest of the house.”

                “Maybe not…” Ixion shook his head, “they –we do not associate with them in that way.”

                “I know, but things change.” Louis smiled, standing and collecting the plates. He stopped Harry from standing, “I will clean them.” Louis took Ixion’s plate last, going to the kitchen. He put the plates inside the sink, gripping the counter. The rational part of his brain said relax –Harry was not trying to be mean to him. The other part of him said to grab the knife inside the knife block and go back into the dining room.

                The thought came and went, as it usually did when he imagined Harry being hurt. The twins would probably kill him before he had the chance.

                Louis turned around, pressing his tongue to his cheek, “Relax…” He rubbed his stomach, feeling his muscles tighten. Something settled badly, nerves eating at him. He heard a cough from outside that did not belong to Harry.  “Mm…” He scented the kitchen, whining –calling Harry. Louis whimpered when the alpha came.

                “Omega.”

                “I am sorry.” Louis hugged himself, “I want them to leave.”

                “Of course. Stay here.”

                He grabbed Harry’s wrist, “be nice –tell them I am sorry. I loved breakfast with them.”

                “Okay.”

                “Alpha, please.”

                “I heard you.” Harry left the kitchen and Louis quickly found himself in a corner, hiding.

Louis waited for at least two minutes before Harry came back, peeking around the kitchen to find him crouched in the corner. “Alpha…”

                Harry squatted beside him, “you are releasing very serious pheromones. Although it does not affect them, I do not like it. Those smells are for my nose alone.” He grabbed Louis’ cheek, “what is wrong? Did you not want them to have ‘lunch-breakfast’ with us?”

                “I did!” Louis slapped Harry’s hand away. “Why would you let them have lunch with us? Why did you not say no to me!” He stood, moving away from Harry, “are you not supposed to protect me?”

                Harry tilted head, eyeing Louis’ movements, standing. “I would never let anyone near you, right now, that would hurt you. The twins cannot smell you –will never go into rut from smelling you.” He took a small step when Louis did too, “I have kept you safe up until this point –you lack trust in your alpha, that is not my fault.”

                Louis was making an emotionless expression, “you should have been more forceful.”

                “So you find different ways to use it against me –to call me awful and terrible?” Harry’s eye twitched when Louis took another step, “do not do something stupid.”

                “I feel,” Louis’ blood was hot –it felt suffocating. “I will just be outside.”

                “No, you will not.”

                Harry jerked, running after Louis when the omega bolted out of the room. He caught Louis from behind, carrying him kicking and screaming upstairs. “Too much excitement for the day,” Harry gritted out. He thanked the Elements for leaving the door to the bedroom open, “okay, okay.” Louis was only kicking harder, screaming until his voice went hoarse. Harry kicked the door shut, cursing under his breath at their nest being in the dryer. “Louis, calm down.” The King set him beside Thumb’s cage, getting kicked in the shin, “ow.”

                “Ah!”

                “You do not have to scream.” Harry blocked the door, spreading his arms, “take out Thumb and hold him.”

                “Ah!”

                “Louis,” Harry sighed, blocking the punch to his ribs, “you hate when I –ow.” He shoved the omega back hard, “you hate when I dominate you and it is the only reason I have not.” Harry shook his head when Louis pulled his forks from under his pillow, “why me?” The alpha dodged both, charged at as soon as he reached down to pick one up. “Okay, you-” He picked Louis up, putting him over his shoulder, “we should lay down.” Harry threw Louis onto the bed, climbing him before he could run.

                “Harry! You always do this!” Louis kicked, "stop trying -to dominate me! Ah!"

                “I know, I know.” Harry flipped him on his stomach, putting a hand at the back of his neck. “Why do I have to do this?” He kissed Louis’ nape, legs holding down Louis’ kicking ones. “You look so beautiful today and you are wrinkling your clothes.” Harry rutted down on him, one hand rubbing the dip in Louis’ lower back, “behave.”

                “Mm!” Louis whined, submitting, “Alpha…”

                “I understand.” Harry squeezed the back of Louis’ neck harder, digging his nails in the side, “better, omega?” Louis nodded into the mattress, wiggling again so he could flip over. Harry let him, climbing off his back, “why do you have to fight me when things are going fine?”

                Louis stared up, “I need my nest.”

                “I know you do,” Harry rubbed just below Louis’ stomach, “you will never –ever go out in clothes like these.”

                “I will.”

                “Oh?”

                Louis put a hand over his stomach, “I will show off my stomach for you –unless… unless it is growing.” He tangled his fingers with Harry’s warm ones, “I wish I could explain the way my heat –I have never experienced such fast changes in emotions.”

                Harry laid on his side, “explain it as best as you can.”

                “I feel crazy,” Louis spoke honestly. “When I picked up the food I was annoyed but when I put the food in the sink, I wanted to kill you.” He appreciated the lack of change in Harry’s expression, “then I felt so angry –and suddenly vulnerable. I could feel another presence and I could not believe, in that split second, that I would allow people near me in such a state. When you came back to the kitchen, I suddenly could not believe that you would allow people near me.”

                “And you were going to run away.”

                “I was going to get Thumb first –then yes, I was.”

                “Are you angry that I did not let you?”

                “Not right now but,” Louis blushed, throat scratchy from screaming. “I was –now I feel calm and grateful because I know you are safe and I know that you would keep me safe. I am happy but also worried because the heat waves slowly disappear and I realize how crazy I look and sound.”

                “You do.”

                Louis pouted, “I know…”

                Harry took his hand, “I think I am impossible to surprise at this point –when it comes to your moods.”

                “You handle them so well –handle me so well.” Louis bit his lip, “I do not want you to hurt me. When I said forceful, I just meant –tell me no, make sure I do not question you.”

                “As a King, you do not question me but I am not a King right now. I am not here to beat you. You have openly said that I am trying to dominate you and you do not like it so I did not want to do it. But if I believe you are going to harm me, my family or yourself, I will.” Harry stroked Louis’ upper thigh, “that part that wants me to be forceful is your omega –it is being an omega. The word is not ‘forceful’, it is dominate –there is a difference.”

                Louis whined, crumbling his fingers together, “yes alpha.”

                “I am in charge in this bedroom.”

                “Yes alpha.”

                “You want to be both, I understand, and I have let you but do not forget who you submit to.”

                “I,” Louis started choking up a cough, “I want to be in charge.”

                “I know you do.”

                “I do!”

                “I said I know, but until you learn how to be then I am. Being ‘in-charge’ does not mean screaming and hitting. Being in-charge, being dominate, is not always an action –it is a feeling. The way you walked up those stairs on the day of the Elements festival was you dominating and you did not speak a word.”

                Louis sniffled, “yes alpha.”

                “At the table, I was uncomfortable, and so were Ixion and Atlas. When you see someone is uncomfortable, you should know to stop speaking.”

                “But,” Louis sniffled, fingers flexing, “I do love you –and I want to tell people even if they are uncomfortable.”

                Harry sighed, “Yes, and you can if you must. But keep certain arguments or conversations we had in private between us. Even you telling Ixion and Atlas that I spoke about them, telling them lies –that I said they will travel with us. That is you trying to be in charge and forgetting who gets the final say. Ixion and Atlas do not make a move unless I advise it.”

                Louis sobbed into his palm, “hold me…”

                Harry sat up, opening his legs and arms, “come to me.”

                Louis crawled into his embrace, nuzzling Harry’s mark and neck. He hiccuped when Harry scented them, scratching at the alpha’s bare stomach, “alpha…”

                “We are speaking. You need to learn and listen.”

                “Please…”

                “What we speak of in private stays in private. The question is always if I can be trusted, but can you be trusted?”

                “Yes!”  

                “Then, when we have not come to an agreement or I say enough –when I say no, it means no.”

                “Yes alpha.”

                “I do not need help on my judgement. I do what I do for a reason and that is that.”

                Louis nodded into Harry’s neck, suckling the skin, “I want to be in charge too –I –I am an omega and I do not,” He whined, “want to be told no all the time.”

                “Liam and Niall are the perfect example of in charge and respectful. They do not tolerate certain things, especially outside of the household but also know how to keep calm and quiet when the time calls for it.”

                Louis growled, swiping at Harry when he held him in place, “I am not Niall nor Liam!”

                “I know that.”

                “Do not compare me to other omegas!” Louis’ bones hurt, “who is next –Evy?”

                “We are having a conversation, why can we not finish it? Why are you doing this?’

                “Leave me alone.” Louis pulled away, “I am going to my art room, do not bother me.” He grabbed Thumb, and his forks, on his way out.

-

                Louis knew he was being ‘obnoxious’, but if he wanted to be alone –he will be. He thought about sneaking out but, after really thinking about it –he couldn’t. He promised he wouldn’t and he wouldn’t. Louis wanted to leave his art room, stop making circles on blank papers and be with Harry for the rest of his heat. Louis was also feeling a little stir-crazy and wanted to go outside, go for a walk.

                It was his brain again saying yes but no. Go outside but someone may hurt them, let the twins inside but they could hurt them –cuddle and love your alpha but hurt him.

                Louis pouted, looking at Thumb, who for once sat calmly in between his legs. He wanted to call Harry –apologize but Louis wasn’t always that omega. He didn’t want to apologize for wrong he didn’t do. It isn’t fair that he always has to apologize for his emotions –even if they are rash. He hated that the conversation turned on him, from Harry not protecting him to this –Louis needing to be in charge and him being jealous.

                Harry never apologized –until he did. Harry did start apologizing, and Louis usually accepted them easily –mostly. To think a King was apologizing to him, and he forgot sometimes that Harry was a King. Harry was Royal and loved and a really great King –who actually apologized.

                Louis slumped more in his small nest, his only sense of safety being the closed door and his forks –and Thumb. He wanted his alpha, wanted to talk this time –he was finally calm and could talk.

                The knock at the door startled him. He moaned, crowding into the corner, “alpha!”

                The door opened slowly, and Harry poked his head inside, “hello.”

                Louis breathed in relief, “Mm…” He wiped a few stray tears, “Please…”

                “I know, I know.” Harry came inside, holding two bowls, “I have brought you something –a peace treaty.”

                Louis sniffed the air, eyes growing wider and wider, “strawberries and –fluff.”

                “It is whipped cream. I took a while because it takes a while to whip by hand.” Harry sat outside of Louis’ nest, “I do not know how to use the machine Niall usually uses.” He set the bowls down in the nest, folding his legs together, “how are you feeling?”

                Louis rubbed his bite mark when it itched, “better.” He stared hard at the bright red fruit then at the white cream, “do I eat them together?”

                “You dip the strawberry in the whipped cream, next time I will give you chocolate.”

                “For the strawberry?”

                “Yes.”

                Louis swallowed his spit, picking up a whole strawberry, “feed me.”

                “Okay.” Harry grabbed the berry, picking up a helping of cream, “open.”

                Louis did, humming when he bit, “it is sweet.” He chewed, petting Thumb, bouncing a little, “I love it.”

                Harry gave him a little smile, “I thought you would.”

                The omega nodded, looking at his circles on paper, “I do not want to be jealous or upset and –I want to do what you said and talk.”

                “We can talk.”

                Louis nodded, “I do not like alphas that are always in charge. Before I was here, I never –I had an alpha who told me to paint this and sculpt that and I am tired of being told what to do. I know I have to be this Queen –and I know that I have to learn this and that.” He sighed, “I want you to be in charge and I love when you –dominate me, I just guess there are times when I do not. Like when I am just feeling and I want to keep feeling –instead of dominating me, you are just pushing down how I feel.”

                “And that is why I did not want to do it today. I could see that you were being irrational, you were not listening –you were feeling but once you become aggressive, there is no more nice King.”

                Louis shivered, rubbing his eyes, “yes alpha.”

                “I was not trying to compare you to Niall and Liam-”

                “But you did!”

                “Do not raise your voice at me,” Harry held up a hand. “I understand what I did, but I was not trying to. I love Niall and Liam and I know you care about them. I am giving you an example of powerful omegas who are obedient but would never let someone walk over them at this point in their lives. To be dominated or obedient does not make you weak. You are not playing a ‘role’, I do not need my Queen to cover their mouth and not speak up –I have told you this. People loved that you spoke –they loved what you did with the cake situation. I cannot go against my DNA.” He took Louis’ hand, “and neither can you.”

                Louis inhaled loudly, “I want to be an omega that does not need an alpha, but I need you. I want to be powerful while under you.” He whined, picking up Thumb and sitting in Harry’s lap, “I need hugs and kisses and love because I am an omega –not because I am weak. I am dominated by you to keep myself and others safe, not because I am weak.” He looked up, forehead under Harry’s chin, “I love when your alpha comes out and loves me.”

                Harry pressed his lips to Louis’ forehead, pushing it back up right. He kissed his hair, “do you want my alpha now?”

                Louis giggled, letting Thumb go, “you are always an alpha, every day you radiate alpha.”

                “Hm,” Harry kissed the back of his ear, biting it, “do I?”

                “Yes, alpha.” Louis panted when Harry sucked on their bond mark, “yes.”

-

                It was day five and Harry knew it was going to be a good day.

Louis was still asleep when he woke up, which was already telling. The black wolf stretched, licking Louis’ hair, giving it a cowlick. The alpha nuzzled against the small body, growling when Louis rubbed back. His body fell back to flesh, running a hand over Louis’ collar bone. “Smells so sweet…” He sniffed Louis, kissing his nose before getting up.

The alpha cleaned Thumb’s cage, chased the rabbit around the room as quietly as he could, and fed him before going downstairs. He made some French toast with eggs, taking time to make sure the plate looked nice. He could say that making French toast was un-enjoyable but Louis enjoyed the food –so here it was. Harry whipped up some whipped cream, arm sore once he was done. Louis had loved the cream, eating from the bowl when the strawberries ran out.

He should probably limit Louis’ sweets intake but watching the way the omega enjoyed food –how could he?

 Harry vouched for one large plate instead of carrying two.

                There were three oranges left and so he used what he could to make Louis a glass. Harry put it on the wooden tray along with a cup of water and the container of syrup. Two forks and a knife were added and he was on his way out of the kitchen.

                Harry stopped at the backyard doors, starting at the dimly lit grass –it was going to rain. He set the tray down, grabbing scissors from the kitchen before going across the yard to the garden. The King squatted, looking at each flower, “Louis, Louis-” He walked to a smaller patch of grass area finding the patch of Dandelions that were usually there. Harry plucked four of the small flowers, using the knife to cut a white rose from the rose bush.

                He found a small cup and filled it with water, removing the thorns before putting it inside.

                Harry arranged the odd bouquet, setting the cup on the tray before walking up the stairs. He set the tray at the end of the bed, walking to Louis’ side, “omega.” Louis stirred softly but made no indication of waking up. Harry smirked, peeling the blankets back a little, “omega…” He rubbed Louis’ side, hands away from his stomach, “wake up, little strawberry.” Harry bent down to kiss his cheek, “I made breakfast.”

                Louis rolled over on his back, pajamas askew on his body. His cheeks were tinted red, warm, like a strawberry, “alpha…”

                “Oh,” Harry cooed, Louis’ soft voice going straight to his groin. “Good morning…”

                The omega shifted, growling low, “alpha…”

                “I made breakfast,” The King helped him sit up, smiling at Louis’ large cowlick. “Hi, good morning.”

                “…morning.” Louis looked around, sniffing the air, “hungry.”

                “I am sure.” Louis was still in his heat, barely, but still there. He brought the tray over, setting it in front of the omega. Harry waited, waiting to see if his ‘gift’ was accepted.

                Louis sniffed around the tray, putting his finger in the whipped cream at the top of the stack. He licked it away, looking up at Harry with low eyes. Louis smiled slowly, “yum.”

                Harry licked his lips, his own eyes lowering, “…yum.”

                “My bunny?”

                “Let us eat first, I have cleaned his cage and fed him.” Harry sat on the bed beside Louis, now in their nest.

                If Harry was honest, he was angry last night and Louis knew that. Putting back a nest that smelled nothing like them, after days of heat, was very irritating. He had found Louis crying quietly in the bathroom about it and it was the only reason Harry stopped being angry.

                Although it was frowned upon, they had sex in the nest, scenting it as much as they could.

                “Here,” Harry cut a piece of the toast with a fork, feeding Louis. “How is it?”

                “Delicious, alpha, thank you.” Louis flattened the blankets on his legs, “it will rain today.” He frowned, “I wanted to be outside a little.”

                “I am sure you are tired of being stuck inside.”

                “It is fine if we are together but yes,” Louis smiled tiredly, “it is a little tiring.”

                The two shared the food in silence mostly because Louis was being very quiet. Louis only drank the orange juice because the water had ice and was too cold. Something for Harry to remember.

                Louis touched the rose and small dandelions, “I love this. Did you get them from outside?”

                “Yes, I wanted to make the tray look nice.”

                “Beautiful.” Louis picked up the dandelion, “I want to make a wish.”

                “On the bed?”

                “Yes.”

                Harry shrugged, eating a bite of egg, “if you must.”

                “I will blow them onto the floor, Thumb can have them as a snack.” Louis closed his eyes for a while before blowing the dandelion seeds to the floor. “There.”

                “And what was it?”

                Louis smiled at him, eyes soft, “a secret.” He picked up the orange juice, “my books are over there, may you read to me?”

                “Yes.” Harry stood, going to the small couch in the room. “Which one?”

                “The one about wolves and –my children’s book.”

                Harry read with Louis on his chest, following along with the reading. Every time there was a big word, Harry would help him read it. Louis tried, getting a few words on his own, some even surprising Harry.

                It started raining when they started on Louis’ children book. The omega was able to read each word, proudly and without stuttering. Harry gave him a kiss on the temple every time he finished a page and, when the book was done, he gave him a kiss on the lips. Harry praised him, rubbing his belly because Louis said he could. The alpha caressed the soft skin, licking Louis until they fell asleep again.

-

                Harry opened the front door when he heard the doorbell. The alpha couldn’t hold his smile in, seeing Julie on the other side of the gate, “hello my King! I am back!”

                Harry went down the steps, chuckling as he got closer, “open the gate.”

                The gate did slowly open and Julie rushed at him in a bone crushing hug, “I came a day earlier because I am the doctor and I am allowed to do that.”

                Harry hugged her back just as hard, breathing in Julie and the castle, “did the Kingdom fall apart?”

                “Of course it did, fire, death –the plague.” She nudged him, both walking back to the house. “The whole castle caught on fire and I was the only one who escaped.”

                Harry laughed, closing the door behind her, “you are ridiculous.”

                “I honestly do not think anyone outside of the castle knew you were gone.” She dropped her bag on the couch, looking around. “Smells –like home, not heat.”

                “His heat was over three days ago. We cleaned.”

                “My King!” Julie covered her mouth, “you cleaned –impossible!”

                “I will hit you so hard.”

                She laughed, spinning, “so nice to be home, ah.” Julie stretched, “and where is the little sweetheart?”

                “Outside, coloring something he drew. We have been mostly stuck inside. I think we went outside twice his whole heat. We have spent the last three days outside.”

                “Well, that is-”

                “Julie!” Louis smile wide, entering the house, “Hi! Welcome back!”

                Julie turned, eyes wide, looking Louis up and down, “Louis.” She turned back to Harry, “what did you do?”

                Harry frowned, “what did I do?”

                Julie spun around again, “you look –swollen.”

                Louis touched over his body, touching his chest, “swollen.”

                “And glowing –but not pregnant,” Julie breathed a sigh of relief, “not pregnant.”

                “Swollen?” Louis pouted, looking at Harry, “do I look swollen?”

                Harry looked over his body again, twice since the word swollen came out of Julie’s mouth. Louis was wearing beige capris, that he filled out well. He was wearing a white shirt that was open in the back, showing his whole back but more importantly –the bite. Harry found himself admiring Louis’ physique rather than trying to find out what was swollen.

                “His ass is swollen,” Harry’s own voice surprised him.

                Julie had her mouth agape with Louis blushing behind her, “my King!”

                Harry shook a hand, “look –it happens sometimes when you have a lot of sex.”

                “I was going to say, King!” Julie crossed her arms, sitting on the arm of the couch, “that Louis looks like he had a child. He has wider hips, his body is plump and –beautiful if I am honest.”

                Harry sucked his teeth, brushing past her, “you just arrived, alpha.”

                “My apologies,” Julie held up her hands, “from a doctor’s perspective –Louis needs birth control if you both are going to keep a condom-free relationship.”

                Louis rubbed his arm, walking to the couch. He sucked his lower lip, sitting beside Harry slowly –making sure it was okay. Louis made a noise when Harry wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Alpha…”

                “He will need birth control then.” Harry pulled him a little closer, “as soon as possible.”

                Julie smirked, “I am –was surprised, my apologies.” She licked the corner of her mouth, “this is interesting.”

                Louis crossed one leg over the other, pressing his nose against Harry’ collar bone, “how was ‘vacation’?”

                “Wonderful.” Julie copied his sitting, “I was pampered which is always nice but,” she cracked her neck, “I missed my home of course.”

                Harry put his foot on his knee, fingers pulling lightly at Louis’ hair, “how is the Kingdom –truly?”

                “Truly? It is exactly the same. You may have some backed up paper work, because of certain documents you are to only sign but nothing crazy. Everyone in the castle is the same, running around for no reason –full themselves.” She smiled, “full of questions about Louis –about the house. All in all, the same.”

                Harry huffed, “good.”

                Louis kissed his collar bone softly, turning to Julie, “have I gotten fat?”

                Julie’s eyes grew, smile following, “far from it.”

                “Julie,” Harry growled low, “I will leave you for dead.”

                “Oh, but you would never.” She grinned, “no, Louis, not fat –swollen. You look healthy, happy –fertile.” Julie put her elbow on her knee, leaning on it, “and, my King, you may look even healthier.” Harry shook his head, closing his eyes. “You look well rested, this heat was good for both of you it looked like.” Julie smiled, showing all her teeth, “but let us just smash the elephant in the room –why is there a bite on Harry’s neck, Louis?”

                Louis went red, quickly looking at the healed bite. The bite was smaller than his, not as deep –healed much faster but it was there. He put a hand on the alpha’s stomach, squeezing his shirt, “I was a little aggressive when asking.”

                “Nothing will form,” Harry spoke. “The Elements would never allow it. It is not a big deal.”

                Julie bit her knuckle, canines exposed in a grin, “I see.” She sat back, “we will see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	21. Agreed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stealing from Royalty is punishable by death.
> 
> Louis starts over, doing his best to keep his hands at his sides  
> but he is hungry and he tries stealing from the wrong Royal.
> 
> Harry is King of Arizella, he needs a Queen and who better than an omega on the run from death?  
> Louis will learn to become the perfect Queen -the perfect fake Queen, but only for a few months.
> 
> A fake lover, a fake Queen, but a real bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii. I know, I know I took a while and I am sorry
> 
> I did update 2 chapters though so... eh.  
> Well, NOTE: for people who read WLH. I have not updated it BECAUSE I do not want to keep uploading 1 chapter. I can tell the story is going to have a lot of chapters and I am going to try to upload at least 3 at a time (dont quote me) to speed up the process. Give me a sec..
> 
> So, these two updates are not sweet and stuff cause I do have a plot so I have to dig a little. I could write fluff all day (although fluff is hard for me, which is weird) but between these two (H&L), I could but I do have to -you know... write the story. 
> 
> Sorry again for the wait and thank you all for your patience!

“Harry!” Liam and Niall both called at the same time, running through the gate with their suitcases. The pair were all smiles, mouths dropping once they came close enough.

                “Oh, my King.”

                “Oh…”

                Harry’s out stretched arms dropped, “I know.”

                Zayn smiled as he approached, “left behind in the dust –oh Harry.”

                Harry then threw up his arms, turning around to enter the house. “Okay, I understand.”

                Liam and Niall quickly followed after him, “what happened?”

                “Louis is,” Harry fell onto the couch with a flop, “persistent.”

                Zayn closed the door, fixing the duffel on his shoulder, “I see.”

                The four looked up when Julie slid out of the hallway, hair wet from her shower, “oh.” She grinned, sock-sliding closer to the three, “welcome back.”

                Niall licked his lips, trying not to smile, “Julie-”

                “Oh no, it is fine.” The alpha held out her hand, licking the corner of her mouth, sharp canines glistening in her mouth. “But I will take my money now.”

                “Money?” Harry sat up like a mummy would, “money?”

                “My King,” Zayn closed his eyes, lifting a finger, “we may –may have made a bet.”

                “A bet?”

                “Yes, King, a bet that I won.” Julie kept her hand out, “and when you win a bet, you receive a prize –a hundred dollars from each person, in this case.”

                “That!” Liam crossed his arms tightly, “we said we would do it in private!”

                “My own family.” Harry sat back against the couch, covering his eyes with his arm, “what was the bet –about the bite?”

                Julie spoke up before anyone could, “I said that you both would bite one another –they said no which means I win.”

                “I said maybe,” Niall mumbled. He glanced at Harry with a pout, “maybe…”

                “Hm, that is true.” Julie rubbed her chin, “it is fine, two hundred then.”

                “Two hundred what?” Louis came waddling inside the house, “oh –oh!” He ran to them, “hello Liam, Niall –Zayn!” He quickly hugged each person, “I missed you all!”

                Liam smiled brightly, looking Louis up and down, “you look amazing!”

                Niall walked around him, “truly.” He tilted his head, “will the clothes you made fit him?”

                “I did get fat.” Louis turned to look at Julie and Harry, frowning, “you lied.”

                “I did not lie,” Julie held up a hand. “He is not fat, he is swollen.”

                Zayn sat on the corner of the opposite couch, pursing his lips, “swollen would be the correct word.”

                Louis looked at Zayn, “not nice, Zayn.”

                Zayn shook his head, “I did not mean it wrongly –you look beautiful, Louis. You look healthy –happy.” He looked at Harry, eyes closed with his head thrown back against the couch, “Our King even more so.”

                “That is what I said!”

                Liam and Niall sniffed around Louis, “smells different.”

                “Oh Elements,” Julie sat, “do not tell me he is pregnant.”

The silence came so quickly.

                “No.” Niall shook his head, “no, not pregnant.”

                Louis glared at Harry’s extra-loud sigh of relief, “really?”

                “Really.”

                The omega rolled his eyes, “Julie already told us no.”

                “Yes but omega’s senses are superior when it comes to hormonal changes. Some can even smell miscarriages.”

                Zayn sat up, “you both look well rested.”

                “That,” Harry finally opened his eyes, “is truth.”

                Louis wiggled when both omegas kept touching him, “mm.”

                “Apologies.” Niall and Liam moved away, closer to their alpha, “did anything else exciting happen?”

                “Yes.” Julie rubbed her hands together, “tell us, I have two more bets to win.”

                Harry threw up his hands, “I am going to my office.”

-

                “He left? Are you serious?”

                Niall bowed his head, “I am sorry, Louis, but yes. He left extra early this morning.”

                “Ugh, what a –ugh!” Louis sat on the counter, covering his sensitive eyes. He’d just woken up from an amazing night of sleeping with Harry. It had felt so good sleeping beside the alpha because everyone was home. The silence was still there but nowhere near as bad as before. Louis knew Harry had to go back to work, back to reigning, but a goodbye kiss seemed appropriate. “Now I just feel bad.”

                “Bad?” Niall went back to cleaning the counter, “did you do something wrong?”

                “No. I feel bad, me.” Louis picked at his knee, “my bite is itching.” He scratched at it, “I feel –a little sad and I was really happy a minute ago. Now I feel –a little lost.”

                “Well,” Niall put the toaster back, “that is typical when a bond is formed. Separation anxiety.”

                “Separation anxiety...” Louis watched him move some more things, cleaning behind them, “why are you and Liam the only ones who clean?”

                “Well, when I was hired it was as a maid. This is my job.” Niall smiled, “Liam just likes to help but he is busy working on your clothing.”

                “You do not think that is a very forced omega trait, that we must clean while alphas do nothing?”

                “Well yes, but I do not mind this because this is my job. I receive money for cleaning this house. If it were just Zayn, Liam and I,” Niall smirked, “Zayn would cleaning as well but now, my alpha is tired. He should be coming in soon.”

                “Wait,” Louis sat up, crossing his leg over the other, “Harry pays you all?”

                Niall licked his lips, “of course?”

                Louis slapped his forehead, “oh Elements, he is so nice!”

                The blonde omega stopped cleaning, leaning against the counter, “why would our King not pay us?”

                “In Wereborn, if you live in the castle, and are provided with everything you need, why should you be paid?”

                 “No, everyone in that castle receives payment as well as us. If you are doing a job, you should be paid for that job.”

                “And somehow he still keeps Arizella out of debt.”

                “Harry has worked very, very hard to do what he has done. He is not his father. Many employees at the castle did not know if they would be compensated if they lived in there. We were not sure if we were to be paid either.”

                Louis nodded, “maybe that is why they chose the castle. They were afraid they would not be able to survive outside of the castle if they did not live there.”

                Niall shrugged, “possibly but, I did not know whether I would be paid and I picked here. I did not even know whether I was going to be a live in maid.”

                “I see.” Louis stuck out his lip, thinking, “you were the first one Harry hired?”

                “No,” Niall went back to cleaning, “Julie was, our King needed a personal doctor. I was second.”

                “Were you –scared of him because of what you knew of his father?”

                “I was terrified,” Niall chuckled. “Harry’s father was a good ruler but bad at everything else. He did not like people like us, people who were not Royal. Harry fired all of his workers which set off red flags for the people of Arizella. They thought he was crazy and made a mistake by doing that. What they do not know is that many of those servants thanked him. Once you worked for that castle, under Rovan’s ruling, you stayed until you died. I think he was scared of people finding out bad things about him, so he kept his workers so they were sworn to secrecy. It is not like anyone speaks about the King once they have left, there are certain things that stay secret. Rovan was just –a bad person.”

                Louis scratched his bite mark, “huh…” He chewed his cheek, “so, after you was Zayn –how did it happen?”

                “Oh,” Niall’s cheeks grew red, “I saw him and –I wanted him.” Louis pressed his lips together in a smile at Niall’s nervousness. “He was –is so beautiful.”

                Louis nodded, “I can agree.”

                Niall giggled softly, casually wiping the counter, “we would bump into each other a lot, literally. Our rooms were right next to each other –we started each lunch together sometimes with Julie, sometimes without. One day we had lunch in my room –it was raining and a stay in kind of day. My sheets were ruined with wine but it was our first kiss and there was no going back. We both spoke to Harry and he was happy for us –and everything was perfect.”

                “And then Liam.”

                “No,” Niall sighed, “do not say it like that –Liam only made our lives better. I love Liam more than I thought I could love anyone. He is so talented and so special and I do not know where I would be without my omega.”

                Louis smiled softly, “he is very sweet –Zayn said he found him beaten and dirty.”

                “Yes. Liam was living on his own for a long time and would sometimes find himself in bad situations. He is strong but one against five is still one against five. Zayn brought him and tried to hide him which,” Niall rolled his eyes. “You cannot hide things from me.” He puffed with a smile, “I saw Liam and I knew why Zayn picked him up. Harry did find out and he was not okay with it. Liam had to find his own place but,” He chuckled, “Liam rubbed him the right way and Harry fell in love too. Then we found out he could sow, and he sowed well, it made it a lot easier for Harry to accept him, give him a job.”

                “He is very, very talented. His craftsmanship –when I look at art, any, I always look for an imperfection. I love finding something that tells me that it was handmade. It’s not necessarily an imperfection I am looking for but realizing that something is so perfect you could mistake it for machine made. Some handmade art can be spotted a mile away, some take some looking; when the lines are too perfect –everything is even and clean. I go on a hunt looking and, if I find it, I am impressed. Liam is an impressive being. I have only ever found one double stich on Harry’s robe, never anything else.”

                “Liam takes a lot of pride in his work, much like you. He –has been much happier since you arrived. He really loves making your clothes, coming up with ideas. He never thought he’d be making clothes for a Queen, and even more so for a King.”

                Louis watched Niall clean for a little longer, “you never feel jealous or, at any point, did you ever feel jealous?”

                “Hm,” Niall grabbed the broom, “for a second I did and it was when Zayn came home smelling like an omega but never –I cannot think of a moment. There was a time I was held maybe three times in four months. Zayn was so focused on Liam, and only Liam, and I was not jealous. When I saw Liam being held in his arms, I could almost feel it. I was happy that he was feeling love. It was never jealousy, just worry that I was being pushed aside and not a part of both of their lives.” He looked down at the tile, “Harry is not okay with a triad and he has every right not to be, as does everyone. I sacrificed a lot of my needs for Liam to have his needs met, I still do. Liam is much more sensitive and so I always let him have Zayn even if I need him.”

                Louis’ eyes cut softly, “like at the Elements festival. It is either you or Liam who gets Zayn and you always choose Liam.”

                “I always choose Liam.” Niall was smiling but his lip was wobbling, “I love my life and I love my omega and alpha.” His wobbly lip turned into a wobbly frown, two drops falling on his cheeks, “and I have to be strong for us and I am. I try to be Liam’s alpha when Zayn cannot be because,” he wiped his eyes. “Harry –people do not understand. I have to be there for Liam but I am not an alpha and I cannot do what Zayn does. So when we can have Zayn, I see Liam’s eyes –I see that he needs him first and I always make sure my omega is happy before I am.” Niall smiled sadly, “I love seeing them happy.”

                Louis had tears in his own eyes, “Niall –that is not fair for you.”

                “Please do not say anything, please Louis. I know you try to help and even if I get mad, I do appreciate it but –I do not want our relationship to be on anymore rocks. I would not be able to handle it. We had a wonderful vacation and we both received more than enough love.”

                “Baby?” Niall’s eyes shot open and he quickly ran into the pantry. “Oh,” Zayn smiled, “hi Louis.” He sniffled the air, “and Niall?”

                “Ran upstairs.” Louis smiled, wiping his tears before jumping off the counter. “I will go with you.”

                “Ran upstairs?” He put a hand on Louis’ chest before moving, “Niall?” Zayn walked past him, looking in the pantry first, “Niall, what are you doing?”

                Louis shut his eyes, grabbing the rag off the counter. He wiped down the stove, using the spray Niall was using, overhearing their conversation.

                “You are crying, baby, please look at me.”

                Niall laughed weakly, “I am fine, I am happy –happy tears.”

                “Baby…”

                Louis squeezed the rag hard, stomach feeling uneasy –sad. He scrubbed hard at a tough spot, ignoring the feet exiting, “Louis, do not do that. –Let go.”

                “Excuse me?”

                Louis turned around, looking at the couple, “hm?”

                “Zayn, I said let go –I have to clean.”

                The alpha looked taken back, “no, what is wrong with you?”

                Niall pulled away, “Harry has forbidden this, do not grab me in front of our Queen.”       

                Louis almost spoke but kept his mouth shut. This most likely happened often and this is how Niall got out of it.

                “May we talk in private then?”

                “There is nothing to talk about, Zayn.” Niall huffed, “I need to clean so you can help or leave.”

                Zayn’ lips were parted but there were no words for a moment. He walked up to Louis, carefully taking the rag, “I will clean then.”

                Louis closed his eyes briefly, “I will –go see what Liam is doing.” He gave Niall a look, “good morning, Zayn.”

                “Morning, Louis…”

                Louis walked quickly once out of the kitchen. He held onto Liam’s door and counted to ten, “Liam?”

                “Come in!”

                Louis did, “hello.”

                Liam was sitting at his desk with thread in hand, “Good morning, Louis!” The omega skipped over to his other desk covered in different needles, “what are you doing?”

                Louis smiled, closing the door, “just seeing how the designs are coming out.”

                “Great!” Liam squealed. He expertly stuck the string into the needle hole before he began, “I have been up since five finishing off your robe and one is finally done. I worked on it when were we out of the house as well. I will show it to you when Harry arrives.”

                “A robe?”

                “Yes, I made your gown, which you met the public in. Now I made your robe, like the one Harry walks around in. Every King and Queen have a matching robe and a personal one. I made yours to match Harry’s gold one, you will love it.”

                Louis smiled, pulling out a little stool to sit on, “may I speak to you while you work?”

                “Yes, of course.”

                Louis watched Liam’s fingers, “you are very fast.”

                Liam looked up, blushing, “thank you.”

                The omega smiled back, “I wanted to talk about Niall.”

                “Oh,” Liam giggled, “what did he do?”

                “Nothing at all actually.” Louis pursed his lips, “do you ever feel lonely when it is only you and Niall?”

                Liam stopped sowing, “no, never –sometimes, but not because I am with him. I love him.” He tilted his head to the side, “did something happen?”

                “No, no. I was just asking Niall about working for Harry and stuff –I became curious.”

                “Oh,” Liam shook his head, “no. I love being with Niall. I love being with Zayn and I love being with both of them more. Niall though –Niall has been everything I needed. I try so hard to be the same for him but,” Liam sighed. “I cannot be an alpha even if I tried. I just want him to always be happy, both of them.”

“Do you think Zayn spends enough time with both of you?”

                Liam pouted, blinking quickly, “no. I do not, but that is not my alpha’s fault. It is no one’s fault.”

                “Do you think you get more of his time?”

                Liam sniffled, standing, “where is Niall?”

                “Liam-”

                “Baby!” Liam ran out of the room and Louis ran after him, “baby!”

                Louis slid past the kitchen, sliding back, “Liam.”

                Zayn had Niall against the counter, the blonde’s face was bright red with angry tears coming down it. “Leave it alone, Zayn!”

                “Baby?” Liam carefully came closer, “Zayn, let him go.”

                Zayn did, moving back, mouth pointed and eyes furrowed –angry. “You are lying to me. You do not lie to me, omega!”

                “Zayn,” Liam whimpered, standing in between Niall and Zayn. “He is crying.”

                “He is lying!” Zayn looked at Louis, “what happened before I came in the kitchen?”

                “We were just speaking,” Louis breathed, “I was shocked that you all get paid, that is all.”

                “Lies.”

                “Zayn,” Niall moved from behind Liam. “Why can you never leave things alone? Stop playing alpha for a fucking second!”

                “No!” Liam whined, running after Zayn when he picked up Niall and walked out of the kitchen. “No, alpha!”

                Louis ran, tripped, but stood back up, “Julie!”

                The doctor peeked out of the office, “Yes?”

                “I think,” Louis was whining, “I think Zayn is going to hit Niall.”

                Julie made a face, hearing the screaming now upstairs, “no, no, I do not think so.” She grabbed his shaking hand, walking up the stairs slowly. Julie knocked on the door, listened, and then knocked again. She opened the door when all she heard was screaming. “Zayn?”

                “Get out.” Louis flinched at the tone, not used to it. Zayn was sitting on top of Niall, hand at the back of his neck. “Julie!”

                “Louis is worried that you are going to hit him. I am soothing his worry.”

                Niall finally stopped kicking and kept his face flat in the mattress. Liam was on the bed, kneeling beside Niall, eyes wide with tears. “Zayn…” Louis spoke, taking a step closer. “Do not hurt him.”

                “You both can leave.”

                “We were talking about Niall feeling lonely sometimes.” Louis blinked quickly when he saw Zayn take a breath, “That –he needs to be alpha and omega for Liam and it is hard for him. I think it is not fair for him, they both need you but Niall always gives up his needs and –it is wrong.” Louis grabbed Julie’s arm for support, “this is wrong and I am –I have seen more this morning than I think Harry has ever. Just –stay here, do not worry about cleaning. Do not worry about the clothes –Zayn is done with his shift, sleep –speak.”

                Louis gently pulled Julie out of the room, holding her hand the whole way downstairs. He laid back against the stairs, “I do not know if I should have said anything, Niall told me not to.”

                “Probably not but I do not think it can do anymore damage.”

                “Anymore?”

                Julie sat on the steps, “their relationship was strong at one point and it is always stronger when they leave together. When they take vacations at the same time –when they go through heat. I could tell you many things about them but,” She held up a hand, “doctor-patient confidentiality. I cannot talk to Harry, they have begged me not to.” Julie smiled sadly, “but you can.”

                Louis crossed his arms, “I am.” He sighed, “I did not expect that but it is probably my fault for asking.”

                “Well, that has never happened –not in my eye. I know it has happened, I know it is always concerning Niall but –never in front of Harry or I.”

                “After being bit, I cannot imagine a world without Harry. I –I feel such a connection even if he is not here. So I cannot imagine them having to do it –pretend like the other is not there.”

                “There was a time when Liam went through heat and Zayn and Liam left. Niall went into heat the next day and Harry and I were at a loss. We had no way of contacting them, did not know where they were.” Julie shrugged, “I scented Niall up and down. I am a doctor, I have self-control, Harry did leave but I stayed. An omega without their alpha during a heat is heart breaking and if I respected Zayn any less, I would have taken Niall.” She licked her lips, running a hand through her wavy brown hair, “I did scent him and I took care of him but I was not Zayn.”

                “What happened when they came back?”

                “Oh, they were a mess. Zayn –it was the first time I had seen that alpha cry. He was hysterical, more than Liam. He knew something had been wrong but he could not leave Liam either. I do not think he ever forgave himself.” She breathed, “Niall was a little distant but not because he was angry. Niall was just not there and he would sleep in Harry’s bed or mine for a while. Zayn allowed it because he felt like he deserved punishment. The house was upside down and I told Harry that we had to leave and we left for two weeks.” She chuckled, “I was pampered and Harry did not sleep and it was all worth it when we came back home to peace.”

                Louis bit his knuckle, “how bad can a triad really be? Seriously?”

                “I agree, Harry agrees, but his people do not. The Elements were made for two only, not three. I truly do not ever see it being ‘okay’. It is too divided. Harry would start an internal war.”

                “Hm.”

-

                “Good evening, my King.”

                Harry touched Niall’s head, “hello omega. How are you?”

                Niall smiled, “I am good. Dinner is ready, Liam is in his room, Zayn is outside, Julie is –somewhere, and Louis is in his art room with Thumb.”

                Harry nodded, “and you are here.” He cupped his face, “are you okay?”

                “I am good, my King.”

                “Eat without me, I think you may want to be in bed early.”

                “No, I am okay.”

                “Then it is an order, eat without me.” Harry kissed his forehead, “or you may speak to me.”

                “I-” Niall shook his head, “I am okay.” He took Harry’s jacket, closing the door, “you are late.”

                “Hm, I am. Many things to catch up on.” The King sat on the couch, removing his shoes, “Tomorrow I will have lunch with my people and Louis will join me.” Harry stood, picking up his shoes, “did Louis read today, did he do his duties?”

                “Uh,” Niall swallowed hard, “I did not work with him today, my apologies.” He bit his lip, “it was a –rough day. I am sorry, my King.”

                Harry nodded slowly, “do not be, you work hard every day, Niall. A day off is good.”

                “I had a whole week and some off. I should have been more focused.”

                “A whole week and some, plus one day.” The alpha winked, kissing his forehead once more, “eat without me. Go to bed early.”

                “Who will clean up?”

                “I will.”

                “No.”

                “Niall,” Harry took his jacket, “it is an order.”

                 “Yes, sir.”

                “Go on.” Harry walked through the hallway, opening Louis’ slightly closed door. “Good evening omega.”

                Louis turned around in his chair, “hello alpha.”

                Harry closed the door softly, watching Thumb hop from one side of the room to the other. “How was your day?”

                “Eventful.”

                Harry walked up behind him, looking at the drawings on the desk. “You are drawing.”

                “Sketching.” Louis pushed out his chair, hugging Harry tightly. “Welcome home.”

                Harry took a second to set down his jacket and drop his shoes. He hugged the small omega back, rubbing a hand over Louis’ hair, “what did you do today?”

                Louis didn’t respond, pressing his nose into Harry’s shirt, “mm.”

                Harry kissed the top of his head, rocking from left to right, “what did you do, hm?”

                “Can we speak?” Louis pulled back, “seriously?”

                Harry’s eyes lowered, “we may.”

                Louis sat Harry in the chair and he sat on the floor in front of him. He folded his legs, putting his elbows on them, “how was work?”

                The alpha raised a brow, “what?”

                “Harry,” Louis sighed, rolling his eyes. “Could you just –answer the question.”

                “It was fine, a lot of backed up work but I caught up.” Harry sat back, “how was your day at home?”

                “Eventful.” Louis spoke again before Harry could, “let us speak about you leaving today without saying goodbye.”

                Harry closed his mouth then opened it, “you were sleeping.”

                “And if I left the bed without saying goodbye?”

                “You have.”

                “Okay, so then let us come to the agreement that the other is allowed to leave the bed without any kisses and without saying goodbye when leaving the house.”

                Harry stayed quiet, a mix between annoyance and tiredness on his face. “No.”

                “Okay, so we will come to an agreement that when someone is leaving the bed, leaving the house, the other must say goodbye –even if asleep. It does not have to be long, but at least the other feels comfortable knowing where the other is.”

                Harry licked his lips, “agreed.”

                “Good.” Louis put his head on his elbow, “Liam has finished my Royal robe so after we shower I will put in on for you to see.”

                “Agreed.”

                “How much do you love Niall, Liam and Zayn –truly?”

                “They are my family, I adore them.”

                “Then no more seclusion.” Louis shook his head, serious, “today I saw something that you have never and I have not even been here three months.”

                “What happened to Niall?”

                “I asked about Niall’s feelings and he told me.” Louis leaned forward, looking up desperately, “Harry, the omega is sad. Niall, your family, one of the first pieces of your family is sad. He has to give up being with Zayn so Liam can be –he has you on one corner and all of Arizella on the other.”

                “Louis-”

                “No, no, no –stop.” Louis held up a firm hand, “there is nothing you can tell me that will change my mind. You did not see him crying, Harry. You did not see him completely flip out and scream at Zayn. You did not see Liam’s fear –Zayn’s heart breaking realization that he is not doing enough as an alpha because he physically cannot. You have not seen that, I have –and now Julie has.” Louis sighed, “We are going to speak to them and you are going to allow them to love each other freely in this home. I do not care if they go into heat at the same time, I do not care who sees. Ixion and Atlas keep this house safe, if someone wants to hurt them then they have to get through them first. Enough. They are sad, you are their family and they cannot even go to you when they are distressed.”

                “Agreed.”

                Louis moved back slightly, “what?”

                “I said agreed.”

                The omega looked around, touching Thumb when he bounced next to his thigh. “Agreed on what?”

                “We will speak to them.”

                “Not to reprimand them, Harry, to let them know that they can love freely in this house.”

                “Agreed, I said.”

                Louis’ lips parted, “okay –okay.” He half-smiled, “agreed.” Louis dropped his head, surprised by the easy answer, “we –you have promised me a run, when?”

                “I will go to the castle every day this week. I cannot give you a day but tomorrow you and I will spend the day together. We will have lunch with our people.”

                “Tomorrow?”

                “Yes.”

                Louis’ stomached tensed, “oh, okay.” He picked up Thumb, “When will you take the artwork I made you for your office?”

                “We will take it tomorrow, we can show everyone.”

                “Good.” Louis let Thumb go, sitting up on his knees. He put two hands on Harry’s knees, “are you angry?”

                “No.”

                “You look angry.”

                Harry shook his head, “I am not. I am just not used to being told what to do. I am –I knew something was wrong with Niall and I knew what it probably was. Instead of pushing it, I let it go because I am the reason for it.”

                Louis rubbed his hands up Harry’s strong thighs, leaning up to kiss him. “Call a family meeting, please.”

                Harry leaned down to meet the kiss, laying his head against Louis’ forehead, “yes omega.”

-

                “Hello, my King.” Zayn looked around the table, “is everything okay?”

                “Yes, Zayn. Have dinner with us.”

                Zayn sat down beside Julie slowly, “okay. My King-”

                Harry raised a hand, silencing him, “I know I told you to rest early Niall, my apologies. I will still clean up the mess, do not worry.”

                “It is fine, my King.”

                Louis was at the other end of the table, glass of white wine in hand even if he didn’t love it. A few sips and he was feeling relaxed, “I will help him, do not worry.”

                Harry set down his own wine glass, “what I am about to say, I am saying as both your King and your family which means I do not expect a retort or question. Am I understood?”

                All but Louis spoke at once; “Yes, my King.”

                “Good.” Harry chewed his top lip, looking across at Louis who gave him a soft encouraging smile. “In this house, from this day forward, I do not want to hear the word triad.” Louis’ smile fell with worry. “Zayn,” Harry looked at the alpha. “You are Niall and Liam’s alpha, that is it.”

                “Y-yes, sir.”

                “I want you to express yourselves as lovers would. Louis is right, it is not fair if only one of you are happy and not the other. You are my family and I am tired of knowing that one of you are sad because of me. I cannot guarantee my people will accept this, I caution you in public, but I will no longer stop the three of you from being happy.” Harry raised his hand before anyone spoke, “Louis influenced my decision, yes, but it is nothing that I have not thought before. I love you all equally and what type of family am I to let you continue being miserable when it is easier to let you all love.”

                Louis looked at Liam then Niall then Zayn. “I agree.” He looked at Julie, “Julie?”

                Julie was grinning, “I agree.” She swiftly turned to Zayn, “and you owe me four hundred dollars now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	22. Itty-Bitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stealing from Royalty is punishable by death.
> 
> Louis starts over, doing his best to keep his hands at his sides  
> but he is hungry and he tries stealing from the wrong Royal.
> 
> Harry is King of Arizella, he needs a Queen and who better than an omega on the run from death?  
> Louis will learn to become the perfect Queen -the perfect fake Queen, but only for a few months.
> 
> A fake lover, a fake Queen, but a real bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, these two updates are not sweet and stuff cause I do have a plot so I have to dig a little. I could write fluff all day (although fluff is hard for me, which is weird) but between these two (H&L), I could but I do have to -you know... write the story.
> 
> Sorry again for the wait and thank you all for your patience!

Louis opened his eyes wide in the mirror, “good.” He touched under his eyes; his bags were finally completely gone. He squeezed some lotion into his palm, rubbing it over his smooth arms, “mm.”

                “Omega.” Harry entered the bathroom in his gold robe. “Liam and Niall are here with your robe.”

                Louis smiled, putting a hand on Harry’s bare chest. He tiptoed, kissing the tall alpha, “how do I smell?”

                “Very good, like vanilla.”

                Louis pushed their noses together, “I love you.”

                Harry stroked Louis’ earlobe, “they are waiting.” He took Louis’ hand from his chest, walking him into the bedroom, “I have him.”

                Louis smiled tenderly at the red-eyed two, “from here it looks beautiful, Liam.”

                Liam nodded uneasily, removing the garment from the plastic, “thank you.”

It would be hard now but Louis knew it was worth it.

                Louis walked closer, opening his arms, closing his eyes as the soft material caressed his skin. “I like it.” He lifted his arms so Liam could tie it, flared sleeves sliding up his arms, “it is warm.”

                Harry took his hand, twirling him, “it is beautiful, Liam. You have out done yourself once again.”

                Liam gave a weak smile, Niall silent behind him, “thank you.”

                Harry stood Louis in front of the mirror, standing beside him, “there are matching.”

                Louis touched the jewels, “it fits me much better.” He giggled, “I love it. Thank you, Liam.”

                Liam nodded, “you are welcome.”

                Louis pressed his back against Harry’s chest, sighing when Harry wrapped his hands around his stomach. “Liam, I have no idea what emotions you are feeling –neither Niall.” The blonde looked up. “But, Harry meant what he said. Do not question it, be happy –stop trying to question it. Take it as a sign of hope,” Louis looked up, “of love and of a merciful King.” He smiled, looking back at the two, “I had never heard of a triad and I am sure if it existed in Wereborn they would have killed the ones involved, but not here. Your King is merciful, more importantly –Harry is your family. He wants you to be happy.”

                Harry laid his chin on Louis’ head, “just as you want me to be happy. Things will change, I am a King of change. This is a step.” Harry wrapped his arms a little tighter, “I have never been bothered by you three, never, that was never the problem so please –do not feel afraid to show your feelings for each other.” He moved from behind Louis, going to Niall when the omega started crying first.

                Louis crossed his fingers in front of him, “I will wait here, alpha.”

                “I will be back.” Harry walked them out of the room and Louis fell onto their bed.

                He touched over each jewel, looking up at the ceiling. The day was eventful but like Harry said, a step –in the right direction.

                Now that that problem was solved, Louis had to worry about the castle tomorrow. He quickly jumped off the bed, going to the closet –their closet. Louis still didn’t have enough clothes to have a ‘side’ of the closet but he did have a little spot where his clothes hung. His clothes were much more colorful than Harry’s, lots of soft pastels compared to Harry’s gold, white, and black.

                Louis looked through each shirt, taking out one short one and one tunic. He laid it over his arm, taking down two pairs of capris and one pair of leggings. Louis grabbed one more shirt because it looked fancy. It was white and exposed his shoulders; he believed Liam called it an ‘off the shoulder’ shirt.

                He struggled to pick up two different sandals before waddling out of the room. Louis laid everything down, going back to the closet to try and reach a duffel bag. “Come on.” Louis could jump high but he usually needed a running start and, although the closet was large, it was not large enough.

                “Louis.” Harry turned the light on, “what are you doing?”

                “Getting clothes together.” Louis smiled, pulling Harry into the closet. “How are they?”

                “Emotional but I tucked them both into bed, I think they will be okay.”

                “I know they will. It must be difficult to start doing something that you were once told not to. They will feel comfortable soon enough.” Louis pointed up, “I need that black bag please.”

                “My duffel, what for?”

                “So I can put my clothes in?” Louis jumped for it again, “ugh! It is too far, please?”

                “Why do you need to put your clothes in it? We are not staying the night.”

                “No?” Louis whined, “why not?”

                Harry crossed his arms, “I told you that I do not willingly stay in that castle.”

                “Well, let us change that.” Louis jumped again, “maybe –we can make new memories.” He tried again, “we have never had sex in your room.” Louis turned to shyly face him, “we can.”

                “No.”

                “Ugh, just help me grab it!” The omega stepped back into a row of clothes, attempting to make a higher jump. “Why is it up so high?”

                “Because I rarely use it. Only when I travel.”

                “Take it down, alpha!”

                “I said we are not sleeping over.” Harry grabbed him before he could jump again. “You are not listening, omega.”

                “Alpha!” Louis wiggled, “just grab it!”

                “Hey,” Harry kissed his neck, licking it, “calm down, please. It is late and I still have to do the dishes. Please leave the bag alone and pick out one set of clothes for tomorrow.”

                “Then I will sleep in the castle without you.”

                “You may, I will give you a paper bag to take.”

                “Alpha!”

                “Louis,” Harry rubbed his palms down Louis’ sides, “please, omega.” He pressed their faces together, “listen to me.”

                Louis whimpered, hugging Harry hard, bouncing until he was picked up. He rubbed his nose against the bite on Harry’s neck, kissing it. “Did –anyone see it?”

                “One person and now the whole castle knows.”

                Louis tried not to smile, “it is beautiful.” He ran soft finger tips over it, whispering, “One of my most beautiful works.” Louis kissed it loudly before squirming, “up, up, up I go.” He reached up, bouncing in Harry’s arms to finally grab the strap of the duffel, “got it, alpha.”

                Harry sighed loudly into Louis’ stomach, sigh turning into chuckles. “Goodness.”

                “I got it!” Louis wiggled out of Harry’s arms, kissing his chest, “look!”

                “I see.” Harry tucked hair behind his ear, “you are swollen. I noticed when I came home today.”

                Louis pouted, leaving the closet, “I hate when you all say that.” He removed the clothes from the hanger, folding them carefully, “it sounds like you are being mean.”

                “I am not saying you are heavy. It is beautiful.” Harry came behind him, kissing Louis’ bite mark, “Hm, I am tired. I will clean the kitchen and then come to bed.”

                “No, I will. You will sleep.” Louis folded his capris, setting them inside. “You will put your extra clothes in this bag.” He held up his white shoulder shirt and a pair of pastel green capris. “And I will wear my white sandals, yes?”

                Harry sat on the edge of the bed, legs open, “beautiful.”

                Louis pouted cutely, “You are sleepy.” He hopped between his legs, hands on Harry’s cheeks, “my sleepy itty-bitty alpha.”

                “Itty-bitty?”

                “The ittiest and bittiest.” Louis kissed his nose once then twice, “Your new nickname will be itty-bitty.”

                “No.”

                Louis giggled when a finger tickled his side, “what about ‘grumpy-bumpy’?”

                Harry was smiling, heavy eyes low, “no.”

                Louis wiggled his hips, “and mine?”

                “Strawberry.”

                The omega went pink, “str-strawberry?” He whined, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck, “I love strawberries.”

                “I know you do.” Harry placed his hands on Louis’ lower back, “I can call you many things; sweetie, because you love sweets. Strawberry, French toast –fried dough –powdered sugar –chocolate cake.”

                “Mmm!” Louis leapt happily, “all of it!” He dropped Harry to the mattress, falling on top of his chest. “Call me all of it!”

-

                “I finished!” Julie shut off the water after washing her hands, “all clean.” She turned around, “oh, you look amazing. Liam did a great job on your robe.”

                “Thank you, Julie.” Louis looked around the spotless kitchen, “wow.”

                “Thank you, thank you.” Julie bowed, “hold your applause. I only took twenty minutes longer than Niall would.”

                Louis laughed, “thank you. Harry is upstairs being sleepy –my itty-bitty.”

                “Huh?”

                “Nothing,” Louis hummed, “I feel so good.” He stretched, “has it not been the best day ever?”

                “Hm, best day ever –I do not know?” Julie tapped on her cheek in thought, “not the best but not the worst but pretty good for what happened.”

                “No, it has been the best. This is going to be so good for everyone, I cannot wait.”

                Julie smirked, “making changes and you have not even been sworn in yet, impressive.”

                Louis bit his lip with a big smile, “I am just excited –and tomorrow Harry and I will be together all day! That is all I want all the time now, it is going to be wonderful. I am nervous but I know he will be there, so I will be okay.”

                “Yes, it will be nothing like the festival. If you were able to get through that, you will be fine.”

                “Thank you, Julie, for everything.” Louis smiled, “you help in the littlest of ways and it makes such a difference.” He rested on the counter, “I wanted to ask –how are you always so –calm?”

                “How am I so calm?” She winked, “who said I was calm?”

                Louis blushed, “I meant –you are never angry or –nothing seems to surprise you. I mean, you made a bet –two bets, I found out, about things you expected to happen. It is –interesting?”

                The alpha licked her sharp canines, “hm.” She pulled up her hair into a high ponytail, “why am I so calm? Well, I was a surgeon.”

                “A surgeon, really?”

                “Yes, and I think that it shaped my reaction to certain things. Not much surprises me. When I know something is going to happen, I either stay quiet or,” she smirked, “I make bets.” The alpha kicked off the counter, putting a hand in Louis’ hair on her way out, “goodnight, Louis.”

                Louis stepped out of the kitchen quickly, “are you with someone?”

                Julie turned around, grinning, “Who wants to know?”

                “I do. You may be the worst or best alpha ever.” Louis smiled, “I am nosy.”

                “I am the worst and no, I am not.” She wiggled her finger, “but that does not mean I have not had someone before.”

                “What were they like?”

                “They were a lot like me.”

                Louis lifted a brow, “is that why it did not work out?”

                “Probably.”

                “Maybe you will find someone new, someone different than you.”

                “I hope so, because if not I am going to be stuck having sex with the castle workers –and it is boring.”

                “Julie!”

                “Goodnight, Queenie.” Julie walked away, hands up, “I do not have sex with the castle workers –well I did, but just once or twice –three times maybe –maybe more.”

                 “Ugh.” He shook his head when she was gone, looking over the kitchen once more before turning off the light. Louis went to the front door, going outside. “Zayn?”

                The omega blinked once and Zayn was there, “omega.” He smiled softly, “you look beautiful.”

                “Thank you, Zayn, but it was all Liam.” Louis shook the long sleeves, “I am going to bed and I wanted to check on you.”

                Zayn nodded, standing up straight, “I am okay.”

                “Harry put Liam and Niall to bed, they are okay. Julie cleaned the kitchen, surprisingly.”

                Zayn half-smiled, “thank you, Louis, really.”

                Louis hugged him then pulled away, “this will be good.”

                “I hope so.”

                The omega patted his shoulder once, “goodnight, Ixion or Atlas!” He turned around, “night Zayn.” Louis closed the door, going upstairs to find the large black wolf asleep. “Itty-bitty.” He lifted the duffel, opening it when he felt that it was heavier than before. Louis smiled big at the extra clothes, Harry’s clothes, mixed with his. Louis quickly grabbed three underwear and his pajamas from the dresser, stuffing them along with the other clothes.

                Louis removed his robe, hanging it on the hook beside Harry’s. They were a perfect match, down to the double stitch, only difference being the size.

                He climbed into bed slowly, not to wake the alpha. “Sweet dreams, itty-bitty.”

                Harry groaned, large arm flopping over Louis’ body. Louis nestled himself as close as possible, breathing in the soft warm fur.

                “I love you.”

-

                “Hello, my King –Louis!” The woman smiled, “good morning!”

                Louis smiled back cautiously, “good morning, what is your name?”

                The woman smiled even wider, “my name is Serena. I am one of the event planners in the castle.”

                “Oh, well it is nice to meet you.”

“Is that a new art piece, your Majesty?”

“Yes.” Harry held it up and Louis blushed. “Louis has drawn it for me.”

Serena gaped at it, “oh my goodness. That is –wow.” She looked at Louis, “you made this?”

“I did.”

“It is so beautiful, wow. I am truly speechless! You are so talented!”

“Thank you very much, it is just colored pencil. I can do better.” Louis held onto Harry’s arm as they walked further.

                “Good morning, my King –good morning, Louis!”

                Louis jumped back at the second outburst. Harry smiled softly, “good morning, Henry.”

                “Good morning, my King! Would you be interested in breakfast this morning? You are earlier than usual!”

                “I would, thank you. Anything is fine. My love?”

                Louis tried to smile, duffel on his shoulder, “anything is fine for me as well.”

                “If it will be eggs, make sure his is scrambled with cheese.”

                “Of course! A new art piece?”

Ten more steps and there was another person and another and then someone who took his duffel and backpack upstairs. And with each person came the question of the canvas and each reaction the same. When they reached Harry’s office, Wisler was there waiting.

“My King, Louis.” He smiled, “how are you?”

“Very well.” Harry opened his office door, letting Louis in first then himself. “Louis will be spending the day with me so I will need two people on paperwork, preferably Loraine and Tore.”

“Yes sir.” Wisler slid out a chair for Louis to sit. “Anything else, my King?”

“I do not believe so. The castle knows that I will have a lunch today with my people. The invitations have already been sent out yesterday.”

“Hand delivered, sir.”

“We will come down for breakfast in a little while.”

“Sounds lovely.” Wisler pointed at the canvas, “new art?”

“Yes.” Louis spoke first, standing, “I drew it. It is Harry’s eyes, it was done with color pencil and it took me an hour.”

Wisler’s eyes grew, “I am sorry for asking.”

Louis could hear Harry swallow, “It is not you, Wisler. We have gotten question after question about it –hardly able to get upstairs.”

The alpha chuckled, “well, my apologies then. It is stunning though, truly.”

Louis frowned, “I am sorry. People here scream a lot. It is nice to speak with you because you are not. I apologize.”

Wisler nodded, “I completely understand, omega. No need to apologize. The castle is often excited when Harry arrives and since you are also here, they are even more so.”

“Well, we will be staying the night tonight.” Louis smiled, “maybe it will calm them a bit.”

Wisler chuckled, “he has a tongue, my King. I knew I liked him when I first met him.”

Harry smirked, “so did I.”

Louis looked at the alpha quickly, blushing, “mm.”

Harry blew him a kiss, leaning back in his chair, arms up, “it is true.”

The omega sat back down, looking up at Wisler, “have I gotten fatter?”

“Louis.” Harry actually looked shocked, “do not ask that.”

Wisler made a sound then laughed, “oh dear, a handful.”

“Like you do not know.”

“Have I?” Louis pouted, “Be honest.”

“You have not, omega, but you are –you look –matured, if that is the correct word.”

“Swollen.”

“Yes!” Wisler clapped, “swollen is the perfect word but stunning –even more so. You radiate a Queen already and you barely have a foot in.”

“Thank you.” Louis crossed his legs, facing Harry, “Harry picked out my jewelry this morning.”

Harry grinned, dimples showing, looking deliciously handsome and powerful rocking back in his chair. “I did, and you look beautiful as always.”

Louis shook his bangles, “he likes when I wear jewelry.”

Wisler smiled warmly, “I am very excited to see your relationship flourish. You both are perfect for one another.” He bowed, “I will be on my way then. I will leave and come back for lunch.”

“Thank you, Wisler.”

“Thank you.” Louis waved, “have a good day.”

“Thank you, omega, my King. You as well.”

Louis stood up once he was gone, picking up the art piece, “where should it go?” He looked around, “your office is very brown, so it sticks out badly.” He set it down, “no, it will go in your bedroom instead. I will have to make one that can go in a brown frame.”

Harry rocked back and forth, yawning, “Did you have to ask Wisler if you got fat?”

“Yes, he has not seen me in a while. He would be honest.” Louis walked around the desk, sitting in Harry’s lap. He put two hands on the desk, “I feel important.” Louis hummed when Harry hugged him from behind, laying his head on Louis’ back, “rules, rules –bring me water! I said I want water!”

Harry laughed, rubbing his face against the omega’s soft shirt, “what is wrong with you?”

“I am King!”

“Now who is screaming?” Harry put his hands under Louis’ shirt, rubbing his belly, “I do not talk like that, so you know.”

“That is how Wereborn’s King spoke. –What do you mean we are out of money! Go find more!”

Harry snorted, sitting back, “Elements…” He lifted the back of Louis’ shirt, playing with the top of his capris, “let us go down, breakfast will almost be done.” Harry put his thumbs in Louis’ back dimples, “did you hear me?”

“What will we do after breakfast?”

Harry leaned forward, stopping Louis from playing with the wax stamp. “Do not play with my desk.”

“Tell me what we will do.” Louis fell back against Harry, “can we walk around so I can see the whole castle?”

“No, I have paperwork to do.”

“I guess I will walk around alone then. I can meet everyone.”

“Do not be annoying.”

“I am not!” Louis scooted forward, grabbing Harry’s signing pen from its compartment, “Maybe I can see outside. I have never been outside.”

“Do what you want.”

Louis looked back, “anything I want?”

Harry nodded, “anything you want.”

Louis slid off his lap, standing, “itty-bitty.”

“Why do you keep calling me that?”

“Because you are sleepy and it makes you look itty-bitty.” Louis helped him out of the chair, “do not worry. Tonight we will have a good nights rest.”

-

“Where is everyone?” Louis looked around the long table, “is it just us?”

“I eat alone, usually upstairs.”

“Wha –why?” The omega looked around some more, “where are they?”

“Eating in the second dining room. Here is where we will eat with our people.”

“You eat with your people but not with your workers?”

Harry picked up his cup of water, “I prefer to not be bombarded with questions any more than I am when I walk through the door. I have had breakfast with them before and it is overwhelming, that was when I was not seeing anyone. Imagine their questions now.”

Louis pouted, looking up when feet came through the door. He stood, “we will be sitting in the second dining room this morning.”

The male stopped, eyes going wide, “oh, oh!” He smiled, “of course!” The omega hurried away with their plates and Louis grabbed Harry.

“Come on, itty-bitty.”

Harry huffed a sigh, “I am not the least surprised you did that.” He scooted out his chair, removing his hand from Louis’, “because you have no respect.”

“I do-”

“When someone tells you something, someone like me who keeps a lot in, and you go over it just because you want to –it is disrespectful. It is rude.”

Louis picked up their glasses slowly, “I am sorry, alpha.”

“I do not care what you are.” Harry walked away from him and Louis followed, “I cannot have a day of fucking peace in this place.”

Louis whined low, following with his head down.

He felt worse when the room went into an uproar when they entered. Everyone stood, pointing Harry towards the head seat and Louis did not have to be told to sit at the right of him.

“My King, what made this change?”

Louis glanced at Evy and other omegas sitting at a separate table. There were three tables; a long one, where they were currently sat, and two large round ones. One seemed like it was for the maids, and the other for the kitchen staff and others.

“Louis thought it would be a good idea.” Harry lifted his knife and fork to his food that had already been placed down. Once he took the first bite, everyone else joined in.

Louis looked around again before digging into his own food. It was pancakes, they had this at Wereborn, but these were just much fluffier. There were scrambled eggs with cheese and sliced fruit on the side. Not as many utensils as for dinner but Louis recognized his entrée fork.

“My King,” someone spoke, wiping their mouth. “We heard you will be staying tonight!”

Louis made a face, looking down when he realized –they were loud.

“Yes, another thing chosen by Louis.”

A few chuckled, “aggressive, huh?”

They looked to Louis and he gave a smile, “I can be.” The table laughed again before eating and within a minute there was another question –and one for him and Louis started to notice his eggs were becoming cold by the fifth question.

He cleared his throat into his napkin, sitting up. “I have a question.” He could feel Harry glance at him. “Why are there three tables in here?”

“Those are the party tables,” Anna spoke. “When they are not being used, they are used for the servants of the castle, maids, cooks, gardeners and such.”

“Ah,” Louis smiled, “maybe tomorrow we should have breakfast with that table and then the one behind us. Everyone can take turns.” He heard the short gasps but kept staring at Harry.

“It is not common for a King to eat with those who are lower.” Louis chewed on the inside of his cheek when someone, who wasn’t Harry, responded. “It is actually is unheard of.”

“What do you think alpha?”

Harry had a little turn on his lips, “I have never minded. My people are considered lower than I and I eat with them welcomingly. I have no preference on who I eat with in this castle.”

Louis smiled, “please excuse me just a moment.” He stood, bowing to the table then to Harry. Louis walked over to the maids table, smiling. “Hello.”

They each bowed their heads, “good morning, Louis.”

“Good morning. Harry and I will be sleeping over tonight so we will both be here tomorrow morning. I was curious to know if any of you would be interested in sitting at the larger table with us tomorrow?” Louis heard a piece of silverware drop and the room was finally quiet.

Evy spoke up, “we do not sit at the Royal table, Louis.”

Louis smiled, eyes crinkling, standing. “Sweetheart.”

Harry was smiling, “my love.”

“Is this table only for Royals?”

“I am the only Royal at this table.”

“Oh, perfect.” Louis looked back at Evy, having the room’s attention, “I think there was a misunderstanding and Harry and I would love to have breakfast with you all tomorrow.”

Evy nodded then, doe eyed, “yes, Louis.”

“Perfect.”

Louis went to the other table, offering the same sentiment but for lunch. It took longer than convincing the maids but they agreed. Louis took his seat at the right of Harry, putting his napkin in his lap.

The table was silent for the rest of breakfast.

-

“They will grow to hate you, you know.”

Louis put on his little backpack, clear and covered in sparkles. “Because?”

Harry didn’t answer right away, reading documents, “Because you are messing up their system.”

“This is supposed to be your system.”

“This is a place where our people perceive me to live because every King lives in a castle. They come to talk to me, they come to eat with me –there are gardening lessons for the little ones sometimes. Many children do field trips here as well. As long as I have certain things in place here, I do not care what happens. This is not my system, I have one, this is a castle. They have the system for the castle and as long as they also follow my system, when it comes to beings coming into this castle, I do not care what they do.”

Louis stood beside him, “will they try to kill me?”

“Louis, no one is going to kill you.”

Louis squatted, whispering, “The twins killed your father and no one knew. What if they do it to me?”

“No one knew because I was involved.” Harry pinched his nose, “ignore them, I try to.”

“I am sorry about this morning. You were right about them being loud and annoying. I apologize for overstepping.”

The alpha gripped the back of Louis’ neck, rubbing his fingertips over the bite, “kiss.”

“Kiss.” Louis puckered his lips getting a dry kiss against them. He rubbed Harry’s thigh, “I will go outside to the garden first then to the third floor, just in case.”

Harry smirked, kissing him once more and Louis chased it. He licked over the omega’s small lips, pressing kisses into the corners of his lips and his cheeks. Louis leaned up, moaning when Harry started licking his cheeks.

“I can stay here all day.” Louis rolled his neck, giving Harry access, “I love you so much.” He stood, kissing Harry’s forehead, nose then lips. “When I come back I will hang your art.”

Harry was smiling, “okay, omega.”

“If I do not come back in an hour, I am either lost –so send someone or,” Louis made a cutting motion over his throat, “dead.”

The alpha blew him a kiss and Louis quickly scurried back to his desk. “Mm!”

“Mm?” Harry put a hand on Louis’ hip, running his fingers under his shirt. “What happened, omega?”

“Blowing me kisses.” Louis sat on his lap, “can you work with me sitting here?”

“I can try.” Harry scooted forward, organizing the papers before reading them. “What happened to your walk around?”

“You blew me kisses again and you have never done that.” Louis played with Harry’s long hair, kissing the top of his head several times. “I love it.”

“You love it?”

“Mmhm. It is sweet, my little itty-bitty.”

“My little strawberry.”

Louis fizzled, whining high into the alpha’s neck. He wrapped his arms around him, kissing the side of Harry’s face, “sweetest alpha.”

Harry kept one hand around Louis’ side, rubbing his love handles. “Sweetest most obnoxious omega.”

Louis pursed his lips, pressing his nose against Harry’s cheek. “I do not care. I still think you are the sweetest alpha. My itty-bitty.”

Harry chuckled, shaking his head, “thank you, omega.”

-

“Hello.” Louis waved, coming closer to the gardeners, “Hi, how are you?”

They bowed to him, smiling, “hello Louis. We are well, and yourself?”

“I had an amazing day yesterday and an amazing breakfast.” Louis hummed, “and my alpha is amazing and I am doing amazing. Thank you for asking.” He pointed at the different flowers, “I actually came to see outside and there is a lot to see.”

                “Yes, omega, this is only the greenhouse. Once you exit it is more of the backyard.”

                “Are you busy? Could you show me?”

                “Oh.” The omega quickly removed her gloves, “of course.”

                Louis smiled, waving at the group as they walked through the greenhouse, “oh.” He stopped, staring at a beautiful pink flower, “what is this?”

                “That is a Camellia. It catches the eye, does it not?”

                “I have never seen this flower before.”

                “Neither have we until recently. It was a gift to our King from a Clan.”

                “The ones in Arizella?”

                “Yes, actually. One of them gave our King this and the other gave us a Chocolate cosmos.”

                “Chocolate cosmos?”

                “Look,” The omega walked to the other end of the greenhouse with him, “they are beautiful as well.”

                “Wow.”

                “Yes, I have not seen any flowers like them –nor camellias. Their colors are very unique.”

                They walked out of the greenhouse and Louis’ eyes went to work. “Wow.” There was a pool, more flowers, tables, a fountain and two wolf statues identical to the ones at the house. The area was massive, it had nothing on the garden back at home. “This is amazing.”

                “Thank you, Louis. We work really hard on the backyard.”

                “I did not even get your name.”

                “My name is Jackie. I am head gardener.”

                “You all have done an incredible job –it looks unreal.”

                She blushed, smiling, “we try.”

                “You succeeded.” He turned to her, “maybe I will come another day and you can teach me how you do this. I would love to learn to garden.”

                “Oh! Yes, I would love to!” Her voice sped up, like Liam’s did when he got excited. “I have always wanted to garden with a Queen –well, soon-to-be at least. The King made no show of finding a Queen but here you are!” Jackie squealed happily, “anytime. I am always here.”

                Louis smiled tenderly, “okay, Jackie.”

-

                “I am lost –I am lost.” Louis poked his head into the fifth room, another bedroom. “Help.” He dragged his bare feet to the stairs that got him lost. “Please be the way.” Louis groaned when he ended up at a dead end hallway, again, marching right back up. “Stairs, stairs –oof.”

                Louis looked up at the alpha, “hi.”

                The alpha smiled, dimples in her cheeks. “Hello.”

                Louis wiggled out of her hold, “hi, I am Louis.”

                “My name is Rose. I have yet to meet you properly.”

                “Likewise. I do not think I have ever seen you.”

                “I am a guard here. I stay outside most of the time and people do not often come to the third floor. I was curious and I found you.”

                Louis grinned innocently, “I was actually trying to get back down. There is not much up here. Only bedrooms.”

                “They belong to the guards,” Rose smirked. “I have heard your name several times today.”

                “Oh no.” Louis slumped, “I may have done something out of line.”

                “Out of line or brave?”

                The omega licked his lips, “…brave, I think.”

                Rose cupped his cheek briefly, winking, “come. I will help you downstairs.”

                Louis followed, feeling warmth on his face. “How long have you worked here?”

                “Three years or so.”

                “Do you like it?”

                “I love my job.” Rose took a hallway and Louis followed, “working for the King is a blessing.”

                She was tall, dark skinned with long black curly hair that reached her mid back. She smelled like roses and her lashes were long when she blinked. Roses’ eyes were hazel and Louis found himself sniffing her.

                “Thank you. I can find my way now. This castle is very large.”

                “It is.” Rose smiled, “it was good to meet you finally. Everyone says you are beautiful but you are more –especially up close. You will be a lovely Queen.”

                Louis tilted his head, “hm. Thank you, Rose.”

                She bowed, glancing up at Louis through her lashes, “you are welcome, Louis.”

                Louis turned around but then turned back around, “you smell like roses.”

                Rose grinned and Louis’ stomach went tight. She was –fucking gorgeous –and then Louis squinted. “I do. That is why they call me Rose.”

                “You,” Louis started smiling, “remind me of someone –someone similar to you.”

                She bit her bottom lip, straight teeth latching onto it, “do I? I have been told.”

                “Yes,” Louis laughed. “Wow, that is funny.”

                Rose dipped her head, “run along.” She winked once more before turning around.

                Louis founded himself actually running down the stairs, laughing with every step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	23. Questions & Answers II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions and Answers.  
> There may be a third 'questions and answers' in the following chapters but  
> for now these are questions/answers I've seen or things that should be explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for everything!!

**NOTE** : Queen of Arizella is not for everyone, as is every story. If there is any part of the story you dislike, that is fine –that is normal. If there is something you dislike AND want me to change, comment and then stop reading. I do not change my thought process for anyone, I have before and I will not now. I love when I get nice comments but bad comments are always welcomed as well. You may like my other works but not like this one (because Harry is mean, a dick, an asshole, ‘abusive’, rude, has sex with others, etc.) and that is OKAY. I do not expect people to like everything I write but that is the beauty of writing. On to the questions:

 

  * **When do you update?**



When I can! If I take too long I try to do a double update!

 

  * **How many chapters will this story have?**



I have no idea, I would be lying if I said I did. I do not count chapters, I write until I feel like the story is done. Once I know I am down to the last three chapters, you’ll know.

 

  * **Will I write another ABO after I finish this and Warm Little Heart?**



NOPE. If I write another ABO there is a chance that the three will begin to start looking the same. I NEED TO FINISH other works (I am sorry to the people who ask. I do not give up on my work, I swear. I look at every unfinished story often and I know I have to write them.) But, I have a lot of ideas; one being about (spoiler?): Louis not liking food and Harry being a chef. Fingers crossed.

 

  * **Do you plan on printing your work?**



Eventually but I don’t know how I feel about making money off of real people. I would love to publish Cold Little Heart just so I could have a physical copy but I just don’t know. I would love to also write a book with original characters. Time will tell.

 

  * **Twitter?**



I said before that I don’t have a twitter but I am considering it to be able to talk to you all better. We will see. Until then, I do have an e-mail: [princess8191@yahoo.com](mailto:princess8191@yahoo.com). If you have a question, personal or not, and you want to ask in private –message me. (Make sure to put your username if you do!) I am not great with messaging (shout out CiCi! I promise to message you tomorrow!) in general but I will try my best.

 

  * **“English is not my first language…”**



People who write this to me are usually the sweetest and I NEVER would have known lol. Shout out to you all, I love you and your writing is perfect!

 

  * **Bonding?**



I got a question about bonding and I really want everyone to understand what bonding is (in my story). I tried to explain it to the person as easy as I could so I will use the same explanation:

  * To bond you need 3 things: 1. Elements 2. A bite 3. Blood
  * There are different types of bonds (no matter the type, a bond is a bond. This means either party is going to feel something): There are: one-sided/contract bond, spiritual, triads, alphaxalpha, omegaxomega, alphaxomega, and a quad. A quad is 4 beings in a relationship (I do NOT mention this kind of bond)
  * Harry is in a ONE-SIDED bond with the twins. **What does this mean?** The twins drank Harry’s blood, this made a blood contract and Harry scarred them. This is a bond where the twins would feel Harry’s pain and would be heartbroken if he were to die. This is a perfect bond because they are his guards. This bond is NOT intimate.
  * IF Harry just bit Louis, this would be an one-sided ownership bond. This bond would be intimate. Louis would feel like he is bonded and he would still be happy but it would feel different if they both bonded. E.g.: If you got married but you are the only one wearing a ring. You are still married but you would still want them to wear theirs too.
  * Harry and Louis bite each other, this is a omegaxalpha bond (a normal bond) it is like if you both wore your wedding ring. You have each other’s bite and blood.



 

  * **Wouldn’t people expect to see 2 bites, one on Louis and one on Harry?**



Yes and no. Louis did NOT have to bite Harry during their bonding, he could bite him whenever (“a bond is still a bond”). A consensual bond will form, not a nonconsensual one. If Harry would have stood his ground and said no then that would be it. Louis could try again and again for a year, if he wanted, until Harry agreed.

 

  * **Why does Harry keep saying ‘nothing will form’?**



Because you need 3 things to form a bond: 1. 1. Elements 2. A bite 3. Blood, Harry thinks that the Elements will deny their bond. They have bitten each other and shared blood BUT have NOT asked the Elements for acceptance. Harry does not want a bite on his body because Harry is a playboy, his plans are crumbling in his face and he doesn’t want to admit it.

 

  * **Elements?**



I just recently had a chat with ‘AcRihannon’ (shout out!) and I was explaining how I see the Elements as a religion. She sees it more as ‘pantheism or spiritual laws’ (pantheism is pretty much saying God is everyone/everything and everyone/everything is God). Now, when I say ‘religion’ **STOP** , do not think Catholicism or Christianity. Religion is a system of ‘faith and worship’. I do NOT write about what I do not research and I have never researched Pantheism so I would not say the Elements are like it. Also; the Elements do seem to have a close relation to Indigenous people BUT, I do not have enough knowledge to connect the two. When I researched wolves, of course I found many people worship the wolf but again, I would not want to take something so respectful and sensitive so I made my own ‘religion’. I wanted to respect the wolf as much as I could so I made sure they have a system of worship, because if ABO was real, I am sure they would.

 

  * **Could someone still bond without the Elements?**



This is a difficult question because of what wolves believe. The same way we all believe in something (or nothing), it is up to us to decide. I don’t believe in hell but people do and they do certain things to not upset God. (I am using God because that is what I believe in) There is NO physical proof that you will go to heaven or hell when you die. There is NO physical proof that God is even real, people believe in God because of faith. The same goes for the Elements. There is NO physical proof that the Elements will bless their bond, that the bond will not form if they do not ask for acceptance. They do it because of their faith, which is 100x more serious to them than a human’s faith.

 

  * **What the hell is a camellia?**



A Camellia is flower that can survive in cold conditions. **Why are people in the comments happy about a cold flower?** It is related to my other; story Cold Little Heart. Harry calls Louis a Camellia. I like dropping baby Easter eggs.

  * **“Why was Harry’s smile forced at the festival?”**



Harry was shocked because he did not expect that Louis would look so beautiful, and speak so nicely –calmly. Harry was waiting for the worst and it did not come –until later that night. Harry was impressed, not upset.

  * **How old are the characters?**



As in my other ABO, I do NOT like giving ages. The characters in my ABO’s do NOT age the same way as humans. (It is complicated so I am not explaining it.) BUT: Harry: 25-28|Louis:23-25|Julie:27-28|Niall:26-27|Liam:23-25|Twins: 24-25

  * **“Louis is swollen!”**



Louis is swollen. I don’t know if any of you have lost your virginity and suddenly looked a little different, cause I did. Louis looked matured, plump, and beautiful. He is glowing, his body is getting ready for a baby, he is appealing to the alpha’s eye.

  * **Female Alphas.**



I am going to explain this in the next chapter of ‘Humans’ in WLH but okay.

  * **Why a female alpha?** Because I want my stories to incorporate EVERYONE. I want to write females as dominate. I want to write females that don’t have babies, CAN’T have babies. I want to write females that make people scratch their heads.
  * **Can a female alpha have a baby?** ­NO
  * **How does a male omega and female alpha have sex?** Same way male and females have sex. If they are both females: same way two females have sex.
  * **Knotting?** No cock, no knot. **Can a female omega buy a strap on with a knot to satisfy an omega in heat?** Of course!
  * **Wouldn’t they want a male alpha instead?** They love who they love.
  * **How does a female alpha impregnate a female omega?** You guys are going to think this is weird (and I don’t care). The female alpha has a vagina (transgender alphas have a penis) and the come they produce is pushed into the other female’s vagina.
  * **How does the female alpha impregnate a male alpha?** The female alpha has a vagina (transgender alphas have a penis) and the come they produce is pushed into the male omega’s ass.
  * **Is it harder for a female alpha to impregnate a female omega/male omega?** If it is their first time having sex, yes. If it is a male omega, yes. The female alpha would have to push it in far enough and then plug the male omega.
  * **Why not just say female omegas can’t impregnate others?** Cause that isn’t fair and this is fiction.


  * **What is QOA’s playlist?**



Double shout out to ‘AcRihannon’! (Hiya if you’re reading this, darling) I listen to many things when I write, not just what relates to the story. Here are songs that this story gave birth to as I wrote it: **NOTE** : I advise you to NOT watch any music videos so you don’t merge them with the story and watch lyrical videos instead. (Touch the links) **SECOND NOTE** : Just because the songs says something doesn’t mean it will happen. These are just are songs that make me think of QOA and inspire me to write it:

  * The ‘theme artist’ of QOA is: **[Daughter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8rQGMEamzZY&list=PLg4aSwO3XsLuU6QOemmpALF96bUgA6ZjX).**
    * Main songs: [**Shallows** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9G9KJ-BUagA)**& [Landfill](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gnf2J-V_OWA)**
  * Christina Perri: **[Jar of Hearts {live}](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dz7BGlgb5Do)**
  * Stevie Nicks: [**Landslide** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H_CwT7p8-e8)**&[Dreams](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=My0Cp1FhLEA)**
  * Mary Lambert: **[When you Sleep](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8tVuDsP3RYk)**
  * James Arthur: **[Certain Things](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44GmZdn6_oo)**
  * The 1975: **[Please Be Naked](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Ktt0J8lkp0)**
  * Borns: **[Past Lives (beginning only)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-bLQ8iiQGgo)**



If there are more questions (enough to do another O&A) I will.

Thank you!


	24. Soup Spoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stealing from Royalty is punishable by death.
> 
> Louis starts over, doing his best to keep his hands at his sides  
> but he is hungry and he tries stealing from the wrong Royal.
> 
> Harry is King of Arizella, he needs a Queen and who better than an omega on the run from death?  
> Louis will learn to become the perfect Queen -the perfect fake Queen, but only for a few months.
> 
> A fake lover, a fake Queen, but a real bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took sooo long... I know. I am sorry, so very sorry!
> 
> Thank you all for being so sweet to me, I love it alot! I love you all alot!  
> Muah and enjoy!

                “Harry!” Louis giggled, running into the alpha’s office, “Alpha –oh.” He blinked at the other people in the room, bowing, “excuse me.”

                Ivory grinned at him, “Louis, I heard you were here.”

                Louis smiled nervously, glancing at Harry to check his expression. The alpha was smiling, not a hint of annoyance on his features, “hi… I was –walking around.”

                “As you should, omega, this is your home as well.” Ivory looked to Harry, “he is as beautiful as I remembered, Harry.”

                Harry’s lip turned into a smirk, licking his lips at Louis, “I am reminded every time I wake.”

                Louis blushed, rubbing his cheek, “alpha.”

                Harry held out a hand, “come here, beautiful.”

                Louis silently walked through the small group, shy, “I wanted to talk to you.”

                “Of course, they were just leaving, my love.” Harry put a hand on Louis’ neck, possessive, “I do want for you to meet some more of the council. The Elements festival was not the best time.” Louis leaned closer to Harry, wrapping the alpha’s other arm around his stomach. “Louis, you know Ivory. This is Cooper, Ally and Harvey.”

                They bowed, “Louis.”

                Louis bowed back, “nice to meet you.” He moved, pressing his whole back against Harry’s front. Harry wrapped both hands around his stomach, kissing the back of his neck.

                Ivory smiled, “it is amazing that you were able to bond so quickly. I can see how strong the bond is already, it is beautiful and we are very happy for you.”

                Louis whined soft but high, “thank you.”

                Cooper smiled, “beautiful.”

                Harry nipped gently at his skin, scenting him, “perfection at its best.” He kissed the back of his head, “I will see you all later in the week then.”

                “Yes, my King.” They all bowed in union. “You will travel with Louis this week.”

                “We will travel to different parts of Arizella beginning tomorrow. The people will want to meet him personally. Today we will have lunch with some of our people.” Louis nodded silently, relishing in Harry being so possessive, as if someone was going to take him. Harry rocked them left to right, “it will be fun.”

                “I am sure.” Ally gave one more bow, “lovely to meet you, we will be seeing more of each other soon.”

                “I hope so, have a nice day.”

                Ivory opened the door for the three, “you both as well. We must hurry to not have Wisler waiting.”

                “Yes, be safe.” Harry left loud kisses on Louis’ neck when they left, “how was your adventure?”

                Louis bounced on his toes, turning to face Harry, “good. I saw the garden, it is beautiful –even more beautiful than Niall’s.”

                “Well, who do you think began the garden? There was not a garden before.”

                “Why –did he stop?

                “Niall used to come here and garden, read. He sometimes stayed in my office and slept, just to go out but –people do not like to be told how to do their jobs. The gardeners did their job but Niall enjoyed helping –Niall is a little controlling at times and no one likes to be told how to do their job. It was never openly said but their interactions ended just before Niall stopped coming.”

                Louis touched the open buttons on Harry’s shirt, “I see.”

                “Did they show you past the greenhouse?”

                “Yes, stunning. I even saw two flowers that were gifted to you. I have never seen any like it.”

                “The Camellia and the Chocolate Cosmos.”

                “Yes, beautiful!”

                Harry smiled, kissing Louis’ nose, “what had you barging through my office?”

                “I am sorry… I did not know.”

                “I am not upset, do not worry.” Harry sat, patting his thigh for Louis to sit, “what did you find?”

                “Who I found,” Louis giggled, sitting on the alpha’s firm lap, “Do you know Rose?”

                “Of course,” Harry closed his eyes, “how could I not?”

                “You know then!” Louis snapped his fingers, “Julie and Rose were together?”

                “How could you tell?” Harry pinched Louis’ side, “you went to the third floor.”

                “Yes.”

                “It is full of alphas.” Harry leaned back, “keep yourself on the second and first.”

                “You said I could do whatever I want and they are your people!”

                “It does not mean I trust them.”

                Louis pouted, putting his feet on the desk, “Would Rose hurt me?”

                “No, she would not, but,” Harry bit Louis’ shoulder, “neither would Julie and I have to watch her as well.”

                “Julie treats everyone the same.”

                “Not everyone is about to be a Queen –my Queen.” Harry scented Louis more, “what did I say?”

                “Stay on the second and first floor.”

                “Good boy.”

                Louis shivered, whimpering, “alpha…” He took Harry’s hand, kissing the large palm, “Rose is an alpha.”

                “As is Julie.”

                “But-”

                “They are very similar.”

                “Personality and –because they are both alphas.”

                “It did not work out.”

                “When-”

                Harry rubbed Louis’ stomach with his free hand, “about six months ago. I like Rose.”

                “And Julie?”

                “I love Julie but when things do not work out, they do not work out.”

                “How long were they together?”

                “Two years.”

                “Two years and they did not work out? That is a long time.”

                “I never pushed Julie to speak about it because she did not want to. It seemed like it did not even affect her, nor Rose.”

                “Hm, odd.” Louis stood but Harry pulled him back down, “Alpha!”

                “Sit with me a while. What else did you find?”

                Louis puckered his lips, “nothing. I was lost and Rose helped me –I was too excited to go anywhere else so I ran straight here.”

                Harry chuckled, “sweet.”

                “Itty-bitty. You are feeling really itty-bitty right now.”

                “Because I want to hold you?” Harry let go, “go on then.”

                “Mm, no!” Louis snuggled closer in the large chair, “no.”

                Harry smiled, rubbing the side of Louis’ neck. He played with the gold necklace, “you look very nice in jewelry.”

                “Thank you, my alpha picked it out for me.”

                “Oh did he?” Harry pushed Louis’ cheeks together, kissing his squished lips, “he did a very good job. I believe he also tied your sandals.”

                Louis preened, purring, “He did.”

                “Strawberry.” Harry kissed him again before closing his eyes.

                The artist rubbed Harry’s eye lids softly, “we will have a good night’s sleep tonight, I promised. And then we finally travel tomorrow!” Louis howled, “I am excited. I thought I would have to wait another week.”

                “We will travel there tomorrow with Wisler and meet a few people. It is an hour drive.”

                “Will –will the twins come?”

                “Zayn will come.”

                “Mm, can one of them come?”

                “What is wrong with Zayn?”

                “Nothing, I like Zayn but I thought that-”

                “You thought wrong and what you did was wrong, we spoke about this.”

                “Yes, alpha.” Louis put Harry’s hand back against his mouth, nibbling on the palm, “what is Shauna like?”

                “It is the country side, many farmers.”

                “Ooh, yay!” Louis kicked his little feet, rocking the chair, “are there animals?”

                “Yes.”

                “I will bring Thumb!”

                “No, I will not risk him running away and you crying until I find him.”

                Louis huffed, “Ixion found him fast.”

                “Excuse me?”

                Louis groaned when he was shoved out of the chair, “ow!”

                “Then go back home with Ixion.”

                The change of tone made him whine, Harry was upset. “No…”

                Harry went back to work, brows creased, mouth tight, “get out of my office.”

                “Alpha…”

                “Get out.”

                Louis whined all the way to the door, holding his throbbing arm, “alpha.”

                “Now!”

                Louis quickly ran out, slamming the door behind him.

-

                _“Omega,” Harry entered the bedroom slowly, finding Louis still asleep. He toed to the bed, peeling back the blanket, “Louis.”_

_Louis made a soft noise out of his nose, kicking his feet out, “alpha…” He opened his eyes, beginning to pant, “alpha.”_

_Louis had been sleeping the day away, it allowed Harry to catch up on work but after a while, he had to check on him. “Are you ready to rise?”_

_Louis shook his head, stretching against their nest, “no, alpha.” His voice was soft, “not yet.”_

_“Okay…” Harry rubbed his warm clothes, all wrinkled from movement. “Are you hungry?”_

_“No, alpha.” Louis rubbed his eye with his wrist, whining, “Close please.”_

_Harry walked over to the curtains closing them slowly. He picked up Louis’ fallen fur, laying it over his face, “I will be in my office when you are ready to rise.” Louis rolled onto his back, scenting the nest strongly. Harry cut his eyes, taking deep whiffs of the thick air, “What is it?”_

_“Kiss.”_

_Harry touched the bit of stomach that poked out from under his shirt, “kiss.” He laid a soft one on the corner of Louis’ mouth, then his lips. Louis opened his mouth and Harry found himself climbing in the bed. “Mm, just a little.”_

_Louis blinked at him, eyes hidden behind closed lids. He opened them, yawning, “a little only.”_

_“Yes, may I eat you out until you fall asleep, omega?”_

_Louis whined, throat scratching, “yes alpha.”_

_Harry tugged on the top of his pajama pants, “yes, omega? Thank you, so sweet of you.” He kissed Louis’ belly button, “beautiful.”_

-

                “Niall…” Zayn crossed the grass to the omega.

                “I just finished praying.” Niall rubbed down his robe, “what is it?”

                Zayn licked the corner of his mouth, “I want you to come inside.”

                “Why?” The omega looked up, hands on his thighs, “I cannot be outside now?”

                Zayn folded his arms, “come to bed.”

                “I want to be outside.”

                “Liam wants you in bed.”

                “Of course he does.” Niall sighed, touching the grass, “can I be alone?”

                “You can be but why would you want to be?” Niall didn’t respond and so Zayn kept speaking, “Harry is finally-”

                “No! Harry is doing this because of Louis –because of you!” Niall snarled, “If you would have just left things alone! You never know how to! We were fine!”

                “We were not fine,” Zayn stepped closer, “we were not fine since Liam came into the picture.”

                Niall’s eyes grew, mouth falling, “do not ever –ever speak like that of my omega.”

                “My omega.”

                “My omega! I take care of him! I love him!” Niall slapped a hand on his chest, “we did better with Liam!”

                “I never said we did not but once we became three we stopped being fine. Our love never changed, Niall, if anything it grew but it was harder as three.” Zayn’s voice was soft, calming, “we are not fine and I am trying to make us fine, please.”

                “Please,” Niall rubbed his temples, “go be with Liam.”

                “No, I want to be with you right now.”

                “You want to be with me out of pity, Zayn, and nothing more.” The omega huffed, “if Louis would not have spoke, you would be with Liam right now.”

                “You are right but wrong about it being pity.” Zayn squatted beside him, “all Louis did was open my eyes. I have not been an alpha to you because I was not allowed to be,” He put a hand on Niall’s hand, “but also because I bit off more than I could chew.”

                Niall looked up at him, lip wobbling, “what…”

                “I did not think about how difficult having two omegas would be, I was just so in love that I did not think. I needed to be at two places at once and I could not. I was not working hard enough, baby, my sweet baby boy.” He shook his head gently when Niall’s tears fell, “I forgot all about you because I remembered how strong you are. I failed as an alpha for you and let too much fall at your lap and I am so sorry, Niall.”

                The blonde whined loudly, shying away when Zayn came closer. The alpha wrapped him in his arms, rocking his lover back and forth, “my baby.”

                Niall hiccuped, “I love you –you are a perfect alpha!”

                “No, no, my love, I am not.” Zayn kissed his tear stained cheeks, “but I will be for you, I promise things will change.” He rubbed Niall’s chest with a flat palm, “I should have done more and I am sorry that I did not. Liam so sensitive, we know this but you are just as much and after this –my poor omega.”

                Niall hid his face in Zayn’s neck, huffing, breathing in the pheromone the alpha was releasing. “No-”

                “Sh, blame me –blame me for not being enough for you.” Zayn nosed the top of his forehead, “let me spoil you, baby.”

                Niall shivered, grabbing onto Zayn’s arm, “…your fault.”

                Zayn smiled with a sigh, “it is, and your alpha is going to fix it. I promise.”

                “Your fault!” Niall sobbed, squeezing Zayn’s arm harder, “I –you were not there for me!”

                “I was not, Niall.” He rubbed Niall’s cheek with his thumb, “how can I fix it, beautiful, hm? Tell me and I will fix it.”

                “I want you –I want my omega.”

                “Okay, let us go.” Zayn stood, adjusting Niall in his arms. He took the stairs one at a time, licking Niall’s cheeks, “alpha is going to fix everything.”

                “…fix everything…”

                “That is right.” Zayn kicked the door open slowly, smiling tenderly at a nude Liam in their nest. Liam raised his arms, eyes wet with tears, “I have brought our baby.”

                Liam growled softly when Niall was set down, going straight to sniffing, scenting and licking him. He tugged on Niall’s clothes, whimpering, “Off, alpha.”

                “I will remove his clothing, puppet.” Zayn carefully pulled Niall’s arms out of the robe, kissing his bare stomach, “sh, baby, alpha is right here.”

                Niall arched his back when Liam licked his face, moving this way and that, “omega…”

                “Mine,” Liam whispered, putting a hand on Niall’s chest, “my baby.”

                “Ours, Liam.” Zayn slowly removed Niall’s pants, peeling his underwear back with them. He rubbed a hand over his pale hip when he rolled on his side, “lovely.” Zayn put the clothes down, lifting Niall’s foot to kiss the top of it, “cuddle, puppet.”

                Liam quickly moved to lay beside him, pushing Niall’s face against his chest. “Mine.” Liam stroked his hair, whining happily when Niall responded. The blonde hugged him back, sucking marks onto Liam’s chest.

                “Beautiful…” Zayn sighed softly. He removed his pants, catching their attention.

                Niall lifted his head from Liam’s marked chest, “alpha…” He coughed, tears springing back into his eyes. Niall turned onto his back, spreading his legs, beckoning Zayn closer. Liam ran a hand down his belly, over the bite on Niall’s hip, his bite. The omega caressed Niall’s inner thigh, spreading his legs even further, gliding a hand down to his slick entrance.

                Liam looked at Zayn who stared back at them, pleased and proud –it was all they wanted. Liam didn’t dare put a finger in unless Zayn said but he caressed the soft bundle, removing his hand to lick away the silky liquid. Liam pressed his face against Niall’s rubbing against him, whispering, “my everything, my baby boy.”

                Niall’s hips jerked, leaning closer to Liam, clenching his ass for Zayn, “alpha!” He growled when Zayn put both hands on his knees, “I –your fault.”

                Liam moved away, frowning, “no…”

                “It is Liam, it is my fault.”

                Liam shook his head violently, “no!”

                “It is his fault!” Niall moved away from both of them, “it is! You did not take care of me –of us! I had to do it.”

                Zayn went on his hands and knees, stalking closer to Niall, “that is right.” He looked to Liam when he started crying, “is that not right, Liam?”

                Liam nodded quickly, “yes –you were not there…” He shuffled closer to Niall, going behind him when it was usually the other way around. Liam bared his teeth, “my omega!”

                Zayn only smiled, sitting back on his knees, “you both took very good care of each other but alpha is ready to take charge now. I am here to make up for it, will you allow me to?”

                Liam nibbled at Niall’s shoulder, licking it. Niall shuddered, nodding, “yes alpha.” He leaned back against Liam, letting the omega wrap his arms around him. “You promise?”

                “I swear on my life.” Zayn held out two hands, “I will ask nicely first and then I will not.” He hummed, almost deep enough to be a growl, “come to me.”

                He knew what they needed, they knew what they needed. They needed protection, they needed to know they were safe with him –a show of dominance, a change of power. He could strip it from Niall, let him relax and pull the covers from over his head. Liam needed to see who his real alpha was, who to go to when things went wrong –Niall needed to stop preventing Liam from doing that. He needed to stop blocking both of them from going to him.

                It was Zayn’s fault and he would take responsibility but to do that he first needed to remove the wrapping paper. He needed to start over by pulling the bow off the gift first.

                When neither of them moved, Zayn put his hands down. He stood, going to the closet to retrieve two collars, each hand made by Liam himself. Zayn walked back into the room, finding them in the same positions, eyes wide at the collars.

                Niall was the first to moan, crawling off the bed quickly, Liam right behind him. Zayn crouched, lifting Niall’s face first, “baby.” Niall bowed his head, waiting for the black diamond collar to clasp around his neck, when it did, Niall laid on his back. “Puppet,” Liam was next, black pearl collar closed around his neck, he fell back as soon as it was on.

                Zayn tilted his head as they presented, everything he could ever want just laid out in front of him. Being with two beings were hard but not impossible. To serve Harry and to serve them –that was impossible, but now…

                Zayn licked his bottom lip, eyes lowering when they turned to each other –when they began kissing one another.

                Now, nothing was impossible.

-

                Louis looked up from the floor when Harry’s door opened, “alpha.”

                “Get up, my people will be arriving for lunch in ten minutes.” Harry passed him and Louis ran after him, stopping him from going down the stairs.

                “Harry –I did not mean what I said.”

                “Move.”

                “Please, alpha!” Louis moved one way when Harry did, “please! I do not want anyone but you… please.” He put two hands on Harry’s chest, “you are all I want –my alpha.” Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s torso, squeezing him hard, “itty-bitty and strawberry.” He rubbed his face against Harry’s chest, “I am sorry…”

                “We have to go.”

                “No! Say you accept it!” He looked up, eyes pleading, “Please.”

                “I do not, so no.” Harry moved him aside, “I do not care, Louis. You do as you please.”

                “No,” Louis sobbed, running down the stairs, “no!” He froze when he caught some of the maid’s attention. Louis quickly straightened his shirt, wrapping around Harry’s arm, “hi.”

                They bowed, “My King, Louis.”

                Harry walked toward the dining area, not bumping into the people running around. “You will sit to the right of me.”

                Louis did not let go of his arm because he knew Harry wouldn’t push him off in front of people. “I want you to accept my apology.”

                “Leave it alone.”

                Louis held him closer, pressing his face into the side of Harry’s chest, “alpha…” Harry put a hand on his head and Louis started bouncing, wanting to be picked him. He was genuinely surprised when Harry picked him up and sat at the head of the table, “I love you.”

                “As you have said many times.” Harry slid a hand under Louis’ shirt, rubbing his stomach. It was quiet and they were ignored as people walked by. The table was set in silver, more plates and utensils than what they used at home. They were a bouquet of white flowers adorning the center of the table. Louis would have never thought that they were eating with ‘peasants’. He wondered what a formal dinner looked like if this was ‘informal’.

                “Kiss?”

                Harry glanced down at him, hand pausing on his stomach, “I think you should give me a kiss.”

                “Yes alpha.” Louis leaned up, pecking Harry’s lips. He was being cradled, feet hanging off the side of the chair. He kicked them, “they are going to think I am childish.”

                “Because you are.” Harry bit Louis’ bottom lip briefly, “why did you sit outside of the room the whole time?”

                “Because you told me to leave.” Louis pressed his thumbs together, “I was waiting for you to tell me to come back inside.”

 “You waited for three hours.”

                “I wanted to be good and listen.” He closed his eyes, “I did go to the bathroom –twice.”

                “Oh Louis.” He rubbed the omega’s thighs, “what will you do after lunch?”

                “I will draw some more, begin ideas for a painting to match your office.” Louis held out his hand, staring at his nails, “is there polish here?”

                “You will paint with polish?”

                “No,” Louis giggled, biting at Harry’s hand when it ran over his face, “I will paint my nails with the polish.”

                “Again?”

                “Yes, maybe a purple –like the color of my gown.”

                “I will ask someone to bring you polish.”

                Louis purred, licking over the bite at the side of Harry’s neck, “thank you, alpha.” He put his teeth over the mark, feeling a hand tighten on his thigh, “want you…”

                Louis nestled his face against Harry’s neck, “silent your smell or I will.”

                Louis whimpered low, remembering the workers that continuously passed them. He squeezed his thighs together, “you will help me paint my nails.”

                Harry groomed him, licking Louis’ eye, “if you wish.” He growled, stilling one worker who quickly put down a basket of bread before retreating to the kitchen. “Omega.”

                Louis was panting, feeling the effects of having an alpha –the effects of being spoiled by an alpha. “Touch me…”

                Harry flipped Louis so he was facing the table. His growl kept anyone from coming into the dining area, “enough.”

                Louis huffed loudly, mouth widening when Harry put his teeth over the bite. Louis grabbed onto the table hard, making the glasses clink, “ooh, alpha.” He rubbed down against Harry’s crotch, “my alpha.”

                Harry bit harder, biting through skin. He clutched Louis’ thighs, threatening him –Louis calmed. He whined softly, sniffling when the room was draped in Harry’s smell. He rolled his neck when Harry released it, licking it, “I am sorry.”

                “Do not ever do that again.” Harry finally released his sides and Louis groaned at the discomfort. He flinched when Harry whispered in his ear, “my omega.” He nipped at his ear lobe, “You release pheromone only when I am with you, when you are claiming me, never when I am not.”

                Louis bit his lip, eyes glossy, watching the hesitation of three omegas by the entrance. “Yes alpha.”

                “I do not like that.” Harry slapped the side of his thigh, “up.”

                Louis listened, clinging to Harry as soon as he rose. His eyes flashed over the three omegas who entered, “kiss.”

                Harry grabbed the back of his neck, “stop.”

                Louis turned, hiding his face again –jealous. Louis was unsure if it could be called jealousy, he just wanted to claim. He wanted to show everyone who Harry belonged to whether Harry knew it or not. These poor omegas who were just trying to work. He looked up, brows furrowed and pouting, “You were just being jealous too.”

                Harry stared at him for a while, speaking when the omegas left. “What did I say?”

                Louis tiptoed, kissing Harry’s chin, “If you can be jealous, so can I.”

                “I was not being jealous.”

                Louis moved back, blinking quickly, “then what do you call that, alpha?”

                “You are to be a Queen, my Queen. No one should smell of you but me, you have an image to uphold.”

                “Ugh,” Louis rolled his eyes, walking away. “Then that means I can scent anyone as long as they are not in relation to the castle.” He jumped when Harry pulled him back, “ow!” He hit the alpha’s chest, “hurts!”

                Harry took his cheeks in hand, squeezing –aggressive, “Be very careful, omega.”

                Louis blinked slowly at him, “kiss…”

                Harry did kiss him, wrapping his arms around his waist when more workers came in to put down food. Louis moaned softly into his mouth, unapologetic about who heard. He panted when Harry licked into his mouth, hearing the wet sound once the sound of feet left the room.

                “Happy?” Harry brushed a thumb over Louis’ wet bottom lip.

                “I am.” Louis’ lips were still parted, pink tongue almost out of his mouth, “we must come to a new agreement.”

                Harry cupped his cheeks, “we must greet our people for now. We will talk when I am finished with the day.”

                Louis nodded drunkly, “yes alpha.” He cupped Harry’s cheek back, kissing his lips softly. “I love you.” Louis dropped his hand to Harry’s shirt, hand on over his heart, “which is the soup spoon?”

                Harry lifted a brow before laughing. He lifted the spoon off the table, “this one.”

                Louis nodded, breathing hard, wanting more of the beautiful, hot –green eyed alpha in front of him. “Thank you…”

                They both looked up at a throat clearing. Wisler was smiling wide, the staff behind him, “your Majesty –Louis. Your people have arrived.” He chuckled, “we did not wish to interrupt.”

                Harry nodded once, putting a protective hand around Louis’ side as they walked. “Thank you, Wisler, everyone.” He walked through the foyer waiting for two guards to open the front doors.

                Louis looked up, watching Harry’s smile grow. “Hello.”

                Louis looked to the small line, smiling as well, “hello!”

                They were all smiling back, the first person entered with a bow and a child. “My King, hello, how are you?”

                “Very well, Adrian, thank you.” Harry crouched, poking at the male’s son’s belly, “hello, Ivan.” The child giggled, running into Harry’s arms. Louis stepped back, mouth opening, eyes growing. Harry pressed a kiss to his cheek, “how he has grown.”

                “Yes, My King.” Adrian was a short male, an omega. “He is two now.”

                “How wonderful, has he transformed yet?”

                Adrian shook his head, “not just yet.”

                Harry blew a raspberry on the boy’s neck, handing him back to his mother, “that is okay, soon.” He held out a hand for Louis, “this is Louis, I am not sure if you met him during the festival.”

                “No,” Adrian quickly adjusted his squirming son. “It is a pleasure, you are beautiful.”

                Louis smiled quickly, trying to shake off the thought of Harry holding a baby –looking good while holding a baby. “Hello, I am Louis –you are Adrian.”

                “Yes.” The omega smiled brightly, “I have been so excited to meet you. I have been to the castle before but when I found out that you would be here –I had to add my name to the hat.” Adrian squealed, bouncing his son, “we have not had a Queen in so long, this is so exciting!”

                Louis giggled, “thank you, I am flattered.” He looked behind Adrian at a line still waiting to enter. They had cameras, some had children as well. “Your son is precious.”

                “Oh, thank you!” Adrian beamed, “would you –like to hold him?”

                Louis swallowed, “yes.” He smiled, showing his teeth, “I would.” He carefully took the boy, staring at him and Ivan stared back. “Hello Ivan.” He disregarded the picture Adrian took, rubbing something off the child’s cheek. “I am Louis, it is very nice to meet you.” Ivan shrieked, pressing a wet mouth against his cheek. Louis cringed but hid it, laughing, “how sweet, a kiss for me.”

                Adrian took another photo, “he loves giving kisses.”

                Harry put a hand on Louis’ back, “please enter to the dining area and find a seat, we will be there shortly.”

                “Yes, of course my King.” Adrian took his son, hurrying to the dining room where he was assisted by the maids.

                Harry wiped Louis’ cheek, smiling gently at him. He kissed the cheek that had been covered in drool, whispering, “You look beautiful.” Louis looked to him quickly, blushing. Harry directed his smile to the next person, “hello, good afternoon.”

                “Hello, my King!” The alpha was a teenager, “I am so excited!” She pushed her mother forward, “I am Hailey and this is my mother, Jean.”

                Harry dipped his head, “very nice to meet you. It your first time in the castle?”

                “Yes,” Jean nodded. “I never thought I had a chance but my daughter was very serious about meeting you this time.” She looked at Louis, “especially since we have a Queen.” Jean tried keep her excitement in but it came out, just like her daughter. “May I please have a hug?”

                “Oh,” Louis giggled, “of course!” He hugged the omega, rubbing her back. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Jean.” He hugged Hailey next, being squeezed, “you as well, Hailey.”

                “Thank you so much, Elements.” Jean then hugged Harry, “I am blessed.”

                Louis stepped back, letting them pass. “This is nice.”

                Harry kissed him briefly, next person entering, “it is.”

-

                “Thank you all for coming.” Harry stood at the head of the table, wine in hand, “Some of you have been here once, others it is your first time.” He smiled, “either way, Louis, the castle, and I are blessed to have you all here. This is a time for us to come together, Royal or not. I want everyone to feel comfortable, eat as much as you wish and ask for whatever you’d like. Everyone will have the opportunity to take food home as well.” He looked to Louis, motioning him to stand, “for those who have been here before, this is still a new experience for you. You all have now met Louis personally, he is my omega –we have just recently bonded.”

                The table clapped, cheering, and Louis couldn’t stop his smile or his blush.

                “This is your opportunity to bombard us with questions.” The table laughed and Harry kissed Louis’ cheek before helping him sit. Harry sat as well, “before we eat, let us pray.”

                Everyone dropped their heads and Louis looked to Harry before dropping his own.

                “Thank you Elements for this food. We are blessed every day that you give us life. We would like to single out Water and Earth, from the water we drink to the food that comes from your good earth. Please bless this table and let us never take advantage of the food of today that can easily be stripped from us tomorrow. In your names were pray. Amen.”

                Louis lifted his head, chiming in with the; “Amen.” He put a hand over Harry’s bringing it to his lips, he really liked when the alpha spoke. “It was beautiful.”

                Harry lifted Louis’ hand to his mouth, “thank you, strawberry.” Louis colored again, looking down. “Giovan, please bring out the soup.” Harry motioned to the table, “the soup will come out now, but please begin eating the bread –cheese –fruits.”

                Louis didn’t move, watching as everyone began filling their plates. The table had looked so large when it was empty, now it looked full and small –Louis liked it much better. He took Harry’s hand again, under the table, squeezing his long fingers, “I like it like this, full.”

                Harry’s thumb rubbed the top of Louis’ hand, “so do I.” He smiled at Giovan when he set his soup down first, then Louis’. “And what is the soup today?”

                Each maid had a bowl in hand, setting it down in front of each person. “The soup today is a vegetable soup.” Giovan looked around the table, smiling, “It is light and will pair perfectly with the main course; braised lamb served over a garlic Parmesan risotto.” He bowed when the table clapped, “please enjoy, the salad will be brought out shortly.”

                Louis laid his napkin over his lap when everyone did it before him. He cleared his throat softly, staring at the steaming soup, it smelled delicious.

                “White or red?”

                Louis jumped slightly, looking back at one of the servers, “excuse me?”

                She smiled, “white wine or red?”

                “Oh, white please.” Louis picked up his spoon (the right one) once she went to the next person, “mm.” Louis looked around briefly, making sure everyone was eating before he began. He took a short breath at the flavors, it had small white pearls that looked like rice. He took in another mouth full, picking up the piece of bread. Louis looked around again, looking at Harry who dipped his bread before eating. He smiled, dipping his bread twice before bringing it to his mouth.

                Louis quickly snatched up his napkin, wiping his mouth when a question was asked. He hadn’t heard it, infatuated with his meal. “Yes, sorry?”

                The male at the end spoke again; “Do you enjoy living in the castle.”

                Louis hesitated, for several reasons –mostly from trying to remember his name. He set the napkin back on his lap, smiling, “Yes, I do. Everyone has made me feel at home.” He picked up his wine, instead of water, by mistake, “I do really like Harry’s vacation home though, it is my first real home.”

                Jean smiled, “you have met his family.”

                Louis nodded, putting down the wine after taking a sip, “they are wonderful. They all welcomed me with open arms, I love them very much.”

                Joy, Louis remembered, spoke; “what is Wereborn like?”

                Louis picked up his water, wanting to laugh, “It is –different.” He breathed through his nose, “there is a reason I left.”

                “It is full of artists.”

                “Yes, that is true.” Louis sipped his water, “I am one.”

                Jean clapped, “we have heard! We are very excited to see your artwork one day.”

                “I am a –very good artist.” Harry laughed and Louis looked at him, offended, “am I not?”

                “Yes, my love, the best.”

                Louis held his tongue, picking up his spoon, “I believe that I am the best artist out of Wereborn and Harry finds it funny.” The table laughed despite his firm hold on his spoon.

                “He is extraordinary and passionate.” Harry picked up his red wine, “I can listen to him speak about art all day.”

                The ‘aw’s’ turned into sounds of a babbling baby and eating. Louis was happy when all his soup was gone, happy with the amount. He pressed his lips together when Evy picked up his and Harry’s bowls, stilling when Harry’s foot tapped his. Louis picked up his wine, taking a longer sip.

-

                The main course was so filling and Louis did not think he could eat more until Giovan said that, in honor of him, they would be having his favorite cake. Louis tried not to look gluttonous, but the cake was delicious and tasted the same every time he had it –that was called talent.

                Harry allowed his people to walk the grounds, guards blocking the stairs. Louis was separated from him, walking the halls, smiling at the people who took pictures, pointed at artwork and touched anything they could. It made him want to laugh, just the thought of them being here –of him being here.

                No one was stealing, no one was being watched. If it were him, he would be filling his bag with priceless objects. Harry trusted them or Harry didn’t really care –it may have been both.

                In one hallway there was a statue made of marble, hand carved, and below it was a bowl of diamonds. Not one diamond out of place –not one missing, it made no sense so Louis kept on walking. He smiled at the children that ran by; Ivan, being the smallest, had a hard time keeping up.

                When he fell, Louis ran to him. He help him up right, pouting at the boy’s frowning face, “oh, I am sorry you fell.”

                Ivan whined and it tugged Louis’ heart, he did not recall a time that he had ever heard a child whine. Ivan wrapped his small arms around Louis’ neck, and Louis carried him. He kept a hand under the boy’s butt and one on the back of his head, “sh, we will find your mother.”

                Louis calmed when Ivan did, his whining turning into little snores. He chuckled, surprised at how fast the child feel asleep.

                Louis felt awkward, he never held a child and was pretty sure he was doing something wrong. He kept a straight face, walking past two people who took photos of him as he entered the greenhouse. He didn’t want children, they were loud and messy –and so was he. It was not a good combination. Louis wanted to be held half the time, how could someone hold him if he had to hold a baby.

                He walked out of the greenhouse, spotting Harry immediately, the sun reflecting off his flashy jacket.  He was with Wisler and two other alphas –Adrian was there, laughing with them. Of course this is where his mother was.

                Louis rubbed his back when Ivan stirred, walking faster so he could give him away before he woke.

                It was Wisler who spotted him first, lips pulling into a grin. He nudged Harry and Harry turned to look in his direction –then he grinned. It stopped Louis’ heart briefly, face feeling hot, arms becoming tired. Everyone was staring at him now, walking across the large yard, holding a child.

                “Oh, thank you, Louis.” Adrian took his son carefully, “he must be tired out from the food and running.”

                “Of course, he had fallen and I helped him up.” Louis smiled, “he must have fallen asleep in between our walk.”

                “You are good with kids, Louis.” Wisler smiled, “interested?”

                Louis’ throat caught, “considering.” He looked at Harry’s whose smile was also tight. “I love children.” He wobbled underneath Harry’s arm, putting a hand on the alpha’s torso, “I think I am a little more focused on learning about Arizella, its people, not so much about a child.” He exhaled when Harry rubbed his side, “but eventually.”

                “Your child would be lovely,” The alpha, Louis still could not remember the name of, spoke. “It is good to know Harry will be able to carry on his lineage.”

                “It will be different, because you are not Royal.” Wisler smiled, “but even I am not bothered, you are very loved Louis.”     

                Louis tilted his head slightly, “Royals marry Royals?”

                It was a question but Wisler took it as a statement, “Royals marry Royals. You will be the first non-Royal and first Queen not born in Arizella.”

                Louis shifted at Harry tight hold on his side, it still hurt from earlier. He still smiled, “I am grateful to you all for being so accepting and to Harry.” He looked up at the alpha, breath hitching when his side was released, “for loving me.”

                Harry smiled down at him but his eyes didn’t. “Of course, strawberry.”

                “That is a very cute nick-name.” Adrian smiled, “you both are so beautiful together.” He bowed, “I will go inside for moment, it is quite hot outside.”

                Wisler spoke, “yes, let us all go in.”

                Louis put a hand on Harry’s chest, “if I may keep him just a moment.” The four bowed, walking away. Louis didn’t speak immediately, keeping two hands on Harry’s chest, leaving open mouth kisses on the unbuttoned part of his shirt. “Alpha.”

                “Omega.”

                “You have hurt me again.”

                Harry rubbed his side, putting his mouth at the top of Louis’ head, “I am sorry.”

                Louis put his hands underneath the jacket, closer to Harry’s skin, “are you okay?”

                “I am fine.”

                The omega finally looked up, tapping Harry’s chin so he looked down, “she was not Royal.”

                “No.”

                “Kiss.” Harry kissed him and Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck so he stayed close. “It does not matter if they do not know because we do –I do.” He ran his fingers through Harry’s soft curls, breathing him in –his vulnerability. “I have nothing but respect for your mother, from being an artist from my state of origin to not being Royal.” Louis kissed him again, letting his lips linger, “I am not the first, I know that.”

                Harry pressed their lips together, firmer. He sighed into Louis’ mouth, holding him closer, tilting his head at an angle so the kiss flowed better.

                Louis heard the whispers from far away and appreciated that no one took a photo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	25. A baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stealing from Royalty is punishable by death.
> 
> Louis starts over, doing his best to keep his hands at his sides  
> but he is hungry and he tries stealing from the wrong Royal.
> 
> Harry is King of Arizella, he needs a Queen and who better than an omega on the run from death?  
> Louis will learn to become the perfect Queen -the perfect fake Queen, but only for a few months.
> 
> A fake lover, a fake Queen, but a real bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying my best!  
> Thank you all again!

“Louis.”

                “Hm?” Louis looked up, “hello Wisler.”

                Wisler smiled, holding up a little bag, “my King has asked me to pick up something for you.” He handed it over, “I must be on my way, lunch was excellent. You engaged really well.”

                Louis smiled, rubbing his blush, “thank you, Wisler. You are very kind.”

                “Of course, Louis.” He bowed, “I will see you tomorrow when you and our King travel to Shauna.”

                “Yes, I am very excited.” Louis hugged the small bag, “thank you.”

                “Have a good day, Louis.” Wisler left and Louis dug into the bag full of tissue paper.

                There were two nail polishes, one lavender and the other was a soft yellow color. Louis lifted the polish, shaking them, “pretty.” He picked up his drawing, putting the polishes back in the bag. Louis stepped out of the window seat, walking down the hall and to the stairs.

                He went back down when he saw Evy, “Evy!”

                The omega looked at the staircase, bowing, “Louis.”

                Louis hugged his things to his chest, “hi –I know Harry already said thank you for earlier but I wanted to say thank you as well. Lunch went smoothly because of everyone’s effort.”

                He smiled, “thank you, Louis.”

                “Are you –excited about tomorrow? About sitting at the big table?”

                “Uh, yes.”

                Louis frowned, “do not lie…”

                Evy shrugged softly, “I do not know. I think it will be a little uncomfortable. I just do not want to cause friction.”

                “It is only fair, you all do twice as much work.”

                “But they make sure everything flows smoothly, our jobs are different.”

                “Yes and you work just as hard.” Louis smiled, “it will be fine.” He pinched his bottom lip, “Thank you for –just –”

                Evy smiled, eyes glistening, “of course, Louis. I am excited for you –for Harry.”

                Louis bit his lip, going back down a step, “you have not-”

                “No.” Evy shook his head quickly, “nothing. My King has treated me as he always had since before and during. It is purely professional, I swear.”

                Louis breathed a sigh of relief, “and with anyone else?”

                Evy bit his lip, “I am not sure, Louis, I would be lying if I said I knew for sure. I do know that I have not seen anyone come into the castle with him.” He rubbed his arm, “he usually does not bring anyone here, always to his home so I think you would know first.” Louis nodded rigidly and Evy touched his arm, “I think you should not worry. He really loves you.”

                Louis believed the words for a moment.

                “When he looks at you, he cannot help but smile.”

                Louis nodded, trying to smile back, “thank you, Evy.”

                Evy looked around, “if –if I see something, I will tell you.”

                Louis blinked quickly, “thank you –I am grateful.” He turned around and then back around, “I am sorry for disliking you before I knew you. I knew nothing about you and I-”

                “Louis,” Evy stepped closer, whispering, “I was sleeping with your alpha. I should be apologizing. You had every right, it will not happen again.”

                Louis let the words wash over him, partly angry but also relieved, “thank you again.”

                Evy nodded seriously, “you will be wonderful –forgiving.” He bowed once more before walking away.

                Louis stayed at the bottom of the stairs for a minute before trudging up the stairs. He passed Harry’s office, hearing him speaking to someone, going to his bedroom. Louis locked the door, putting his polishes in the bathroom and his notebook on the bed. He removed his shoes, setting them at the end of the bed before going to the bathroom to shower.

                He took off each piece of jewelry one by one, setting them on the empty tray in the bathroom. Nothing of Harry’s was here –not even cologne.

                He took off the last ring before removing his shirt. He did not feel dirty but he did feel like there were a lot of scents on him that he didn’t really want. Louis removed his pants and underwear, wiggling his toes against the cold floor. He quickly popped outside the door when it was opened, “alpha?”

                Louis froze seeing Wisler and not Harry. He tripped before running into the bathroom, which may have been the worst part of it. Wisler just saw everything.

                Louis slammed the door shut, sliding down to the floor. “Ugh!” He covered his face, extremely embarrassed, “no!”

                “Ah, Louis?” Wisler knocked, “I am very sorry. I did not know you were in here –you were just down stairs.”

                “It is my fault.” Louis wanted to scream some more. “I am sorry.”

                “No, it is my fault, I should have knocked. I had just spoke to Harry and he asked me to retrieve his bag from the room, I did not know.”

                “It is fine.” Louis rubbed his red face, “can –I be alone, please?”

                “Of course.” Wisler cleared his throat, “have a good night.”

                Louis huffed when the door closed. He tried to ignore his beating heart, quickly climbing into the claw foot tub. He sat on the cold porcelain for a while before filling the tub, “why do these things happen to me.”

                Louis’ sides hurt, bruised, and now his knee hurt from tripping. He breathed in and out slowly, reaching on the windowsill for soap. Louis bit his lip, unsure of which one was for the bath; “sh –sh –sha –shampoo.” Louis smiled proudly, putting that back. He took the next one, reading, “bub –please say bubble.” He licked his lips, stopping the water when it got high.

                He squirted the soap into the water, swirling it around. Louis turned back on the faucet for a moment, waiting for bubbles to form. He smiled when the bubbles started, turning off the water, “ah…” He closed his eyes, sinking into the warmth.

                He had been waiting for Harry, taking a nap after everyone left. Louis found a spot by the window downstairs, sketching out new art for Harry’s office. It was six and he still was not done working. Louis sank even further, running his hands over his chest, hand sliding down to his limp cock. He brushed over it gently, rubbing the soft tip with his index finger.

The sensual touches got him thinking about earlier, when Harry and him were in the dining room –people working around them. He pictured Harry pushing him over the immaculate table, taking him for every eye in the castle –reminding them who he belonged to.

                Louis laid his head back, throat bobbing, finally completely relaxed –the situation with Wisler now flown south. He used both hands, fondling himself to life, “ah…”

                He thought about Harry’s sharp teeth against the back of his neck, making his bite tingle. It reminded him of his heat, of every moment Harry took him again and again because Louis told him to. He growled, tugging harder, “alpha…” Louis circled the tip with his thumb, biting hard on his bottom lip, “oh, my alpha…”

                Louis was whispering, afraid of someone hearing, afraid of even hearing himself. He thought about Harry holding him down, dominating him at the right time –when Louis needed it. Harry protecting him from himself, taking good care of him. Louis felt right in Harry’s hands, he felt good. He thought again about the table, how Harry said stop but he was hard underneath him.

                Louis jolted when he felt his slick escape him. He cupped a hand around his balls, sliding a finger past that to his tight hole, “Harry…” Louis’ finger slid in with a little difficulty, trembling inside him. His skin prickled underwater and the wheezing began, “touch me, alpha. Yours.” Louis clenched around the one finger, pushing it as far as it could go, “my alpha –all mine.”

                He stroked himself at the same time, nipples hardening when his top half arched out of the water, “I want you, I want you.” His whispers turned harsh, “inside me –come inside me.” He moaned loud, moving his hand faster, happy with the still finger keeping him full, “Harry –alpha, please, I want your knot –I want your-” Louis’ chest tightened, vision blurring, seeing Harry holding Ivan –happy holding him.

                He tossed his head back, finger slipping out, coming under the water. “Fuck!” He howled, “Yes, yes!”

Louis moaned louder when the door slammed opened, revealing a very angry alpha. Harry’s brows got tighter, and he almost pulled Louis straight out of the bath.

                Louis growled, swatting him, “stop grabbing me so hard! Stop it!”

                Harry growled back, pressing his face against Louis’, “I should not have to stop my work because of you!”

                Louis winced, water spilling on the floor, “I said sorry to him!”

                “And to me! You were supposed to come straight to me!” Harry snarled, “He saw you naked –he saw everything and now you are touching yourself!”

                Louis threw the soap water at Harry’s clothes, soaking him. “I am touching myself! I am not thinking about Wisler! I am thinking about you! I was embarrassed!”

                Harry looked down at his drenched clothing, “Louis…”

                “I was thinking about you! How could you ever think –ah!” Harry pushed him under the water and Louis shot out, catching Harry walking out of the bathroom. “Harry!” His voice cracked, hitting both sides of the bathtub, “Harry!” He climbed out of the bathtub, slipping on his back. He whined, starting to cry, “Alpha!” He sobbed, in pain and stressed, “Alpha!”

                Harry was in the bathroom in seconds, shirt missing. He shook his head at Louis on the floor, picking him up gently. He grabbed a towel, putting it around Louis’ front, “you slipped –great.”

                Louis cried sharply, a little overwhelmed. He dug his nails into Harry’s shoulders, crying louder when he set his butt against the cold counter. Harry wiped his tears with the towel, stopping when he saw it wasn’t helping. He left Louis crying, removing the rest of his wet clothes.

                “Come here, we need to relax first.” Harry picked him back up, drying him off before taking Louis to the bed. “What hurts, tell me.”

                Louis touched his back, being over-dramatic but he knew he would get what he wanted. “You hurt me all day!”

                “Did I tell you to climb out of the tub while wet?” Harry rubbed his back, “you are going to bruise. You need to be careful.”

                “I am already bruising because you squeezed me all day!”

                Harry sighed, sitting on the high bed, “I am sorry that I did that. I was going to apologize.”

                Louis sniffled, trying to move, “hurts.”

                “I know, I heard you hit the ground.” Harry rubbed his spine, “practically felt it.” He ran the hand through Louis’ hair, “I am sorry for causing you pain, Louis.”

                Louis sat up on his knees, hugging the soft towel, “and for screaming at me.”

                Harry’s lip pulled up into a snarl, “no.”

                “I –he did not see everything.”

                “He saw enough.”

                Louis wiped his face, new tears sprouting, “everything hurts, alpha… my sides, my back –my knee.”

                Harry clucked softly, picking Louis up carefully. He kissed his wet cheeks, “Why does your knee hurt, strawberry?”

                “I –fell when Wisler came in.” Louis sniffled, hating that Harry squeezed him again. “Stop, please…”

                Harry rested his head on Louis’ shoulder, “I do not know why I squeeze you when I am aggravated.” He shook his head, “I am sorry.” He licked Louis’ face, laying back so Louis laid on top of him, “sweet omega, do not cry.”

                Louis couldn’t stop crying so, while in his arms the entire time, Harry built a nest in the closet. He pulled their furs from his duffel, throwing it down. “I have you, I have you.” Harry laid Louis down slowly, mindful of his back. He hovered above him, scenting the closet and their nest, “mm, you like that, omega?” Louis was moaning, rolling around despite his pain. “Oh, you do like that, strawberry.” Harry licked him as he kept rolling, “Feels good?”

                “Feels good, alpha.” Louis turned on his stomach, scenting the nest himself. He grabbed onto both furs, rubbing them against his body, “alpha.”

                Harry put his fur between Louis’ legs and put Louis’ on his face. He brushed Louis’ damp hair off his forehead, “do you want to go home?”

                Louis nodded but then shook his head, “breakfast.”

                “We can postpone.”

                “No…” Louis whispered into his fur, rubbing his crotch against Harry’s fur. It was not for stimulation, it just felt nice against his cold genitals. “I want to finish my bath.”

                “Yes,” Harry rubbed his cheek, “may we speak first?”

                “Mmhm.” Louis stretched, cracking his back, “ow.”

                “Does it hurt a lot? I have a doctor here.”

                “No, and I only want Julie.” Louis bit the fur, “no scenting anyone but each other –ever.”

                Harry nodded, rubbing Louis’ knee, “yes.” He leaned down, kissing his bare shoulder, “I do not appreciate having to find out someone has seen you naked by anyone other than you.”

                “I –wanted to take a bubble bath.”

                “Do not ever come out naked.”

                “It was an accident!” Louis’ voice cracked and Harry quickly licked his face, not letting a cry fall from his lips.

                “I am saying for next time, there is no disagreeing.”

                Louis puffed, “yes alpha, agreed.”

                “It is tempting to take you in public eye but I will not accept what you did earlier. What I do to you stays behind closed doors, not for the world to see.”

                “Agreed.”

                Harry rubbed his back, “you are hungry.”

                Louis looked at him quickly, “how did you know?”

                “Because you are trying to eat your fur.” He gently plucked it from Louis’ mouth, “let us bathe together and I will give you a nice long massage on your back with peppermint oil, yes?”

                “Please,” Louis whimpered, waiting for Harry to pick him up. “And my knee?”

                Harry carried him out of the closet, “and your knee.”

                “And my sides?”

                “And your sides.”

-

                Harry leaned back, eyeing the polish, “I am doing a good job.”

                “No, you are not.” Louis frowned deeply at the messy polish coating his skin and nails, “Niall does it better.”

                “Well, I am not Niall.” Harry went back in, tapping the yellow polish against missing color. “It is not that bad.”

                “Why did you pick yellow?” Louis stared at the other hand, messier than the one Harry was working on. “I only asked for purple.”

                “Yellow is your favorite color as well, is it not?”

                Louis stared at the alpha intently, “you –remembered my favorite colors?”

                Harry glanced up at him, “I did, I have very good memory.”

                The omega went silent, heart drumming behind his ribs. Louis bit his lip, “thank you, alpha.”

                Harry closed the nail polish, “you are welcome.” He grabbed Louis’ hand, blowing on his nails, “We did not get to speak about lunch. Did you enjoy it?”

                “I did, it was so nice –everyone is so nice.” Louis’ back still hurt so he maneuvered his body so he could lay his head on Harry’s lap, “it always surprises me how much they love you. It surprised me more that they wanted to meet me.”

                “They have wanted a Queen and I have held them back from one.” Harry ran a hand through Louis’ hair, “Alphas are very family oriented but omegas are different. Omegas feel more, see more –they know more and can relate to others better, alpha or omegas. They feel like they have someone to talk to –I intimidate them.”

                Louis extended his hands, “but you are the sweetest alpha ever.”

                Harry smiled, bending down to kiss Louis’ nose, “and imagine me as an omega. How much sweeter could I be?”

                Louis whined, curving closer to Harry’s face even when it strained his back, “my omega and my alpha.” Harry growled softly, licking Louis’ lips. “I miss being home already.”

                “But you wanted to leave so badly.” Harry rubbed two hands down Louis’ covered chest, “the day is not even finished.” Harry found Louis a tunic of his own because the omega only wanted to wear something of his. It reached his mid-thigh and Harry found that he liked it a lot.

                “I miss our family.” Louis let the words roll off his tongue, staring at Harry’s eyes to catch a hint of change –there was none. “I want to know how Niall, Zayn and Liam are doing –what they are doing. I am sure Julie is fine.”

                “I called Zayn earlier,” Harry continued rubbing his hands over Louis’ chest and down to his stomach, “I have had some nerves for Niall and Liam –I did want to see how they were.”

                “And?”

                “Julie is fine –Zayn is trying.” Harry sighed, dropping his head, “it is my fault.”

                “It is,” Louis touched Harry’s hanging hair, being watchful of his nails, “but you changed your mind.”

                “With influence.”

                “You told me that your word is final,” Louis picked his head up, rubbing his face against the soft strands, “I could say anything I want but you are the one who decides.” He whimpered when Harry put their faces together. “They will be okay.”

                It was quiet in the closet, the light was on, Louis smelled like peppermint –it felt like they were hiding. He liked it in here, he’d brought his forks along, and Harry hadn’t forgot their furs. It felt like the Elements festival but better –fresher.

                “Tell me what you liked about today.” Louis closed his eyes, tired from his earlier endeavors, “then I will tell you my favorite part.”

                “My favorite part about today,” Harry sighed, sitting up, “hm.” He smiled, “during lunch when you said you were the best artist out of Wereborn.”

                Louis sat up, glaring at the alpha, “mean.”

                Harry chuckled, “it was funny.”

                 “My favorite part,” Louis bit, “was seeing you with Ivan.” Harry raised a brow at him. “I did not think you would look so nice with a child.”

                Harry cleared his throat, “I do not mind children but I do not want any.” He stood when he heard a knock, “you looked very nice with a child as well.”

                Louis’ eyes grew, sitting up higher when Harry left the closet, “Alpha?” He crawled to the door, poking his head outside, it was a maid.

                “We will be down in a moment.” Harry closed the door, turned around and looked down at Louis, “what are you doing?”

                Louis stood up with the help of the wall, “you –you said I looked good with Ivan.”

                “I did.”

                The artist held his flushed cheeks, “I –can you imagine me pregnant?”

                Harry’s breath hitched and he did not try to hide it, “what?”

                Louis took a step closer, “I was touching myself.” Harry stepped closer, a few short seconds from angry. “I –not about him, alpha. I –was thinking of the dining room, of you taking me in front of your workers, making me yours again.” He reached out for Harry’s robe, grabbing the two flaps, “I thought about you inside me –knotting me.” Louis gasped when two hands found his butt, “about –mm, you holding Ivan –how good you looked holding a child.”

                Harry fit his lips against Louis’ picking him up with a growl, “dinner will wait.”

                Louis sucked hard on Harry’s neck, humping him, “knot me –knot me, please.”

                Harry laid Louis on their nest, closing the closet door behind him. His eyes were low, dark, licking his lips when Louis removed his long shirt, soft blue underwear coming off next, “alpha.” He was hard, cock leaking against his squishy stomach, “I want to be pregnant with your baby.”

                Harry stopped moving and Louis closed his eyes, listening to himself. He did not want a baby, he knew he did not want a baby but –Louis wanted to pretend. He wanted to pretend he did not just say that out loud.

                Louis rolled over on his stomach, hissing at his erection that did not go down. He crawled to the corner, curled up with his fur, face first against it. He wanted to take it back –stop with the foolishness.

                Louis started crying when he remembered why he was here, why he was here for lunch –why he would be at Shauna tomorrow. Louis was being used and he just asked Harry, a King, to give him a baby. Not because Louis wanted a baby but because Louis wanted to be pregnant with Harry’s baby.

                 Louis flinched violently when Harry touched his lower back. He swung a hand behind him, waving Harry away, “leave!” Louis squeaked when he was lifted, turned over and licked across his stomach. He kicked his feet violently, bowing closer to Harry’s mouth –his back hurt but it was worth it. “Alpha…” He sniffled, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand, “…just pretend…”

                Harry grabbed his thighs, pulling him down so they were face to face, “you want my knot?” Louis froze for a moment, nodding quickly. “You want,” Harry smelled him, scented him, “to be pregnant with my baby?”

                Louis growled, rubbing his penis against Harry’s clothed pants, “yes…yes please.”

                Harry quickly pulled down the front of his pants, exposing his dripping length, “Spread your legs for me.” The omega listened, quickly spreading his thighs. “Good boy.”

                Louis mewled, turning his head to the side, “thank you, alpha.”

                Harry rubbed the tip between Louis’ wet cheeks, biting on the omega’s collar bone, “omega.”

                Louis gripped Harry’s arms, jaw slack as he pushed past the ring. He shuddered once Harry was settled, “oh alpha.” He hissed at the stretch as Harry started moving, “mm!”

                Harry licked the bite before sitting up on his knees, “show me where you want me.”

                Louis purred, eyes falling so low they looked closed. He took Harry’s hand, kissing it before pressing his large palm against Louis’ stomach, “here, alpha.”        

                Harry thrust once, rough, nails digging into Louis’ swollen thighs. He fucked him in short bursts, stomach tight every time he squeaked beneath him. Harry pulled one of Louis’ legs over his shoulder, tilting the omega on his side, “fuck.” He closed his eyes at the new position, one hand still tenderly placed on Louis’ stomach.

                “Yes, yes!” Louis was biting his fur again and Harry wasn’t going to stop him. “Yes, fuck me –ugh!” He grabbed a hold of his cock, pumping it with a tight fist. Louis put his other hand behind him, fingers feeling every time Harry entered him. He brought his slicked up fingers to his mouth, moaning when he tasted him and Harry.

                Harry was being rough, not as rough as he was during Louis’ heat but Louis liked it. He could feel himself in Louis’ stomach, pressing down to feel more of himself, “oh Louis.” Harry threw his head back, letting Louis’ leg fall back to the ground in favor of grabbing his hip bones. He towered over him, pressing their foreheads together, feeling his knot swell.

                Louis opened his mouth, tongue hanging out, panting, “Alpha.” He put a hand in Harry’s hair, pulling him closer, “knot me.”

                Harry growled, sticking his tongue out, knitting their saliva together. His thrust’s slowed, sweating coating his chest, “you want my knot? You want my come, strawberry?”

                Louis stuttered, eyes filling with hot tears, “want it –coming!”

                Harry sped up, skin slapping skin violently, “going to put a baby in you, Louis, make your stomach swell for me.” He pulled Louis’ back off the floor, putting a hand at the back of his neck, “put my pups in you.”

                Louis came with a shout, tears soaking his cheeks and come coating their stomachs. “Yes, yes! I want it –I want your –ah!” Harry’s knot popped inside him, coming as soon as it entered. Louis went still, head slumping backwards, “oh…” He shook, thighs falling from Harry’s waist, “oh Harry.”

                Harry licked his tears, purring when Louis’ hand joined him on his stomach.

                “I,” Louis groaned, arching this way and that. “Mm!”

                Harry sat back up on his knees, breathing hard, giving Louis his space. He watched him carefully, observing Louis’ movements, the way he sucked his own come off his fingers. Louis wiggled, rubbing his stomach, eyes closed with a small content smile on his lips.

                He opened his eyes when Harry’s knot started to shrink. Harry pulled out slowly, putting his penis on top Louis’, “how do you feel?”

                Louis nodded, humming, hand still on his extended stomach. “I feel amazing.”

                Harry’s smile was uncontrolled, “hm.”

                Louis squirmed some more, come sliding out of him, “it –it was pretend.” He bit his lip, wet lashes fluttering at Harry, “I do not think I want a child.”

                Harry nodded seriously, “neither do I. People say things during sex that are not always –real. I do not think any alpha is not aroused by the thought of impregnating.”

                Louis’ blushed from his chest to his cheeks, “yes…” He whined softly, holding up a hand, nail polish completely destroyed. “I am hungry.”

                “I know –I did not plan on this.” Harry helped him off the nest, “we will need to shower again.”

                Louis leaned against him, ear pressed to Harry’s heart, listening to the hard drumming. He sighed when the alpha picked him up, “yes, alpha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	26. Yellow Polish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stealing from Royalty is punishable by death.
> 
> Louis starts over, doing his best to keep his hands at his sides  
> but he is hungry and he tries stealing from the wrong Royal.
> 
> Harry is King of Arizella, he needs a Queen and who better than an omega on the run from death?  
> Louis will learn to become the perfect Queen -the perfect fake Queen, but only for a few months.
> 
> A fake lover, a fake Queen, but a real bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, sooo -I'm sick right now and before I couldn't get to a computer so I know the wait has been long and I am very sorry. I promise I am doing my best (and I am not dead, pinky promise)
> 
> Thank you all for waiting and reassuring me that I could take my time. I was going to update on Friday but I did everything I could to get this out today. Thank you all again and again. I cant even fake-type happy cause I feel sicky but thats cool. I love you all so much. Muah!
> 
> Writing mistakes? Probably

Louis squirmed, arching off the nest with a loud crack in his back. He hummed, clearing his throat, “mm…” The artist looked over at Harry, asleep with an arm over his face. The black wolf hardly fit in the closet, especially when Louis had also been transformed. Louis didn’t mind the small space, he welcomed the warmth and safety.

He smiled gently, kissing Harry’s black fur, “sweet dreams, alpha.”

                Louis stretched again, standing up carefully to not wake Harry. His back felt sore but hurt a lot less than it did yesterday. Harry had forced him to transform so that his back would hurt less and heal faster. Louis did, fell asleep and, as usual, woke up in flesh.

                The omega opened the closet door silently, closing it behind him. It was still dark when he opened the window, just a glimmer of the sun in the distance. Louis took the moment to look around, admire the scenery. He stretched once more before going to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face –Louis felt extremely well rested.

                Louis stretched as he brushed his hair up, putting a little gold clip in it to keep the tip of his fringe back. He found some underwear in their duffel and slid on his soft new robe. Louis twirled around in the mirror, smiling at himself, until his back asked him to stop. He walked out of the bathroom, peeking in on Harry once more before leaving to go downstairs.

                Louis’ small bare feet made little sound on the tile, more sound came from his robe sliding against the immaculate floor. The noise began when Louis descended the staircase, going down each step carefully. He smiled when two maids stopped to tell him good morning. “Good morning.”

                “Good morning, you look –incredible, Louis.”

                Louis looked down, “thank you.”

                “It is a match to our King’s robe, and it looks amazing.”

                “Thank you so much.”

                They bowed with big smiles, “how did you sleep, Louis?”

                “Very well, thank you.” Louis got to the bottom of the stairs, looking around. “Is it this loud every morning?”

                “Did we wake you?”

                Louis shook his head, “no, I am just hearing many noises.”

                “Apologies, omega.” One bowed her head, “it is. Everyone begins working at this time. The chefs are turning on the stoves, the maids are cleaning bedrooms.” She smiled, “we try to have everything down before our King wakes so we are here to greet him. This is a special day because he is already here. We want to make sure, just in case he wakes earlier, that he has whatever he likes.”

                Louis nodded, “thank you for taking care for him.” He smiled softly, “I am sure he appreciates it.”

                They both bowed before running off and Louis headed straight for the kitchen.

                He was stopped by a soft hand on his chest, “omega!” The alpha quickly removed his hand, “my apologies! I was just opening the door.”

                Louis shook his head, “good morning, it is fine.” He peered into the busy kitchen, “may I enter?”

                The alpha looked back, “if you wish but,” he looked down at Louis’ robe, “the floor is clean but not as clean as out here. I would not want you to ruin such a beautiful robe, omega.”

                Louis looked down before hiking up his robe to his thighs, “now may I?”

                The alpha swallowed thickly, bowing with a nod, “yes, omega, if you wish.”

                Louis walked into the kitchen, blinking when eyes fell on him, “good morning.”

                The workers looked from his legs to his face, “good morning.” One stepped forward, “Good morning, Louis.”

                “Good morning.” He looked around, “I was curious to see what the commotion was about.” Louis sniffed the air, walking past the head chef. His small nose flared, “mm, smells delicious.”

                “Thank you, Louis.” The alpha pressed his lips together, “your robe is –very beautiful.”

                Louis looked down again, “thank you. It was hand made by Liam –I am holding it up so it does not dirty.” He squeezed by a few alphas, sniffing something else, “mm, I would love this for breakfast. What is it?”

                “Uh –that is just a strawberry marmalade cooking down.”

                “Yum.” Louis looked up when the door opened, biting his lip at Evy. “Good morning.”

                Evy’s eyes grew, “-good morning… Louis.” He quickly walked in, holding out a hand, “Louis, may you come with me?”

                “I –okay.” Louis took his hand, struggling to hold up his robe until they were out of the kitchen. “Is Harry awake?”

                “I –no, not yet.” Evy clasped his hands together, “Louis, I do not mean to tell you what to do at all but –you should not go into a kitchen full of alphas –especially not exposing your legs.”

                Louis tilted his head, “my legs?” He snorted, “And if I were to wear shorts?”

                “It is fine –you can wear whatever you wish!” Evy’s voice wavered, “but –your Royal robe is –sacred and –and you were holding it very high.”

                Louis blushed, thinking about the hand marks that littered his thighs –self-conscious. “Oh.”

                “Please, you may do as you wish, but Harry seems very serious when it comes to keeping you safe and –he is very protective of you. I just do not want him to be upset.”

                Louis’ stomach turned and he wanted to go home. He nodded, staring at Evy’s black flats –the ones all the maids wore. Evy was a maid and knew better than him –it just reminded him how wrong he was for this position.

                It made him feel stupid, made him reevaluate why he thought it would be a good idea to go in a kitchen full of alphas, showing his thighs to them, when he was supposed to be their Queen soon –he should have just stayed in the closet but of course, Louis didn’t know how to stay put.

                “Louis, please do not be upset.” Evy touched his face, “you may be in the kitchen if you wish.”

                Louis moved away, “thank you, Evy.” He half-smiled, “you did not have to but that was kind of you.” Louis adjusted his robe, “I will see you later for breakfast.”

                Evy nodded once before leaving him alone.

                Louis took a deep breath, quickly walking to the backyard doors. He walked through the green house, robe bunched up, happy that no one was there. Once in the backyard, Louis ran across the grass, hiding behind a shed to cry.

-

                “My King! Good morning!”

                Harry looked around at his bowing workers, “where is Louis?” He walked away with them following.

                “We are not entirely sure, my King.” The maids kept with his pace, “he was here this morning. He went to the kitchen.”

                Harry headed that way, still not fully awake. He opened both doors at once, sniffling while looking around. “Where is Louis?”

                The staff stopped their work to bow, “good morning, my King.” The head chef came to him while everyone went back to work. “I am not sure, he was here. He –left when Evy removed him.”

                Harry’s eyes lowered, leaving, doors slapping together behind him. “Evy!”

                Harry waited about fifteen seconds before he heard tapping coming from the stairs. “My King?” Evy ran in front of him, “yes sir?”

                “Where is Louis?”

                “Oh, I left him here. I thought he went back upstairs.”

                “How did you ‘remove’ him from the kitchen?”

                Evy frowned, “I offered him my hand, your Majesty. I went to the kitchen and saw him in his robe. He was holding it and exposing a lot of his skin –I just reacted. There are a lot of alphas in the kitchen and the aura in the room was uncomfortable.” Evy dipped his head, “I apologize if I did something wrong, I only wanted to make sure he was safe.”

                Harry half-growled, spinning around, robe gliding behind him. He went to the hallway Louis was usually in, then the library. Harry checked the third floor and his bedroom again before checking the green house. Louis’ smell was faint and possibly from yesterday, but Harry walked on. He went outside, looking around, “Louis!”

                The alpha took a big whiff of air, closing his eyes to hear for the omega. His head snapped to an eye peeking at him behind a shed, “omega.” Harry walked closer, taking deep breaths as he approached the shed. “I will give you the chance to come out from behind there.”

                Louis whined, ducking out with his robe scrunched up. If this was what he had done earlier then yes, it was way too much skin. Harry closed his eyes, reminding himself to breath –to calm down but all he could see was fifteen chefs, alphas, and Louis’ beautiful bruised thighs exposed for their eyes. Harry could feel the flare up of anger with a mix of jealousy that he refused to acknowledge as such.

                “Why…”

                Louis whined again, a painful one –a sad one. Harry looked at him, the omega’s face bright red and coated in tears. Louis rocked on his heels, fingers tight together, “mm…”

                Harry closed his eyes, shuddering at the heartbreaking whining that didn’t stop. He slowly sat on the grass, arms open, “come here, beautiful.”

                Louis shifted on his feet, tears dripping down his chin. He shook his head softly, mouth in a permanent frown, “ah…”

                Harry shuddered again, goosebumps on his arms. “Baby strawberry, come here. Come to your alpha.” The King gave a smile soft smile, “I want you, please. May I have you, beautiful? I want my omega.”

                Louis inched forward, falling down on his knees just in front of Harry. Harry tutted at Louis’ red eyes and soaked face, “Louis. I am not mad at you.” Louis looked down. “I would like to talk to you. May we speak?” Louis didn’t respond and it bothered him more than it should. Harry held out a hand, “I will not hurt you, I will not scream.”

                Louis leaned closer, trembling hands landing on Harry’s thighs. He rubbed his face against Harry’s, whining louder when the alpha pulled him in. Louis sniffled, “I am sorry…”

                Harry fell back against the grass, taking Louis with him, “I am not upset, I was but now I am not.” He put a hand at the back of Louis’ head and one on his lower back, “how is your back?”

                Louis mumbled a small ‘okay’ into Harry’s chest.

                “Okay?” Harry pressed two fingers against the base of Louis’ spine, “are you sure?”

                Louis nodded, glancing up at him, eyes still wet. “Yes.”

                “How did you sleep?”

                “Okay…”

                Harry tugged on Louis’ hair gently, kissing his nose, “what happened this morning? Will you tell me?”

                Louis dropped his head onto Harry’s chest again, sobbing, “alpha…”

                “Relax, strawberry.” Harry put a hand on Louis’ butt, rubbing it softly, “look at me.” Harry sighed gently when Louis did, more tears in his eyes than before. “Louis, I told you I am not upset. I just want to know.”

                “I,” Louis slowly sat up, Harry coming with him. The alpha cradled his back, “I –I want to go home…”

                “You can go home. I will have Zayn pick you up.”

                Louis made a loud high noise, “I want you!”

                “Okay,” Harry rubbed his back, pressing their noses together. “I have work to do. We were supposed to go to Shauna, remember?”

                Louis nodded, laying his head against Harry’s shoulder. “I want to be with you today, please.”

                “You said you wanted to go home.”

                Louis shut his eyes tightly, “please…”

                “I understand.” Harry kissed Louis’ forehead, “tell me what happened this morning.”

                “I –left the room and –I was happy. I wanted to go in the kitchen, but –but someone said the floor was dirty and I did not want to dirty my robe so I lifted it.” Louis hiccuped, “I did not think –Evy came in and told me I should not show so much of my legs because there are so many alphas…”

                “Evy is right.”

                Louis coughed up a cry, shaking in Harry’s hands. “I –am sorry…”

                Harry cupped the back of Louis’ head, “come.” He took a moment to stand, holding Louis close, “we will calm down first.” Harry adjusted him in his hold, carrying Louis bridal. “I will scent you upstairs once you are relaxed.”

                Harry walked across the grass, through the greenhouse and into the castle. He walked past the workers, not batting an eye at any of the concerned looks and took the stairs one at a time. Louis hadn’t stopped crying, his tears slid down Harry’s robe, boogers most likely as well.

                Harry had been annoyed when he woke to a cold nest –even more annoyed when the room was empty as well.

                He’d been surprised at how easy it was to fall asleep when it was nearly impossible to get a decent night’s sleep in the castle. Making the closet into a space for them to sleep had technically been Louis’ unintentional idea during the Elements festival. It was a place for Louis to feel safe and it was a place where Harry could sleep without having nightmares or think too much.

                It was a tight fit, having both of them in there –especially as wolves, but it felt good. Harry was warm and Louis was warmer. Having gotten used to sleeping with a body, it was a little frustrating waking up to no-body.

                Harry set Louis in the closet, removing his robe from his arms, “Tell me when you are ready to speak.”

                Louis kept crying, rolling around but Harry kept a firm warm hand on his leg, reminding him he was there.

                The crying eventually calmed and Louis’ sobs became whines that then turned into sniffles. The omega looked at him, blinking wet lashes, “ready…”

                Harry smiled, rubbing his palm against Louis’ inner thigh. “Would you like me to ask questions or would you like to explain what is going on?”

                Louis looked off to the side, rubbing his nose with the back of his palm. “I will talk.” He laid a hand over his face before speaking, “Evy should –Evy belongs here.”

                “Where?”

                “In my position,” Louis mumbled. “I –he knows more. I –I am just here because I am lucky. I am here to play a part and –you can cover something in glitter and color for so long until you eventually see the mistakes. I am the mistake –I should not be here but here I am!” Louis started crying again, “here I am… Evy is perfect and he came from the rut and I did too and –here I am.”

                Harry’s hand stayed rubbing Louis’ inner thigh, listening.

                “I know you say jealousy is ugly –I know you say to stop comparing myself but when you do not like parts of yourself it is so hard, Harry.” Louis uncovered his red face, “I am an amazing artist and I am confident in that but –I am not even a real Queen! I cannot even transform for an hour without going back –I cannot read a book without pausing and my writing is horrible! Evy is a maid and puts in no effort to look like he does and I have to wear fucking jewelry and dress up to look half as decent!” Louis hiccuped loudly, “he knows how to be a Queen and he could have been a Queen but I got in the way –I am here because you let me live!”

                Harry took a deep breath when Louis stopped talking. “The more we focus on others, the more we focus on copying them –the more we focus on less of who we are.” He moved his hand to Louis’ bent knee, “My father was evil but Arizella became something special when he was in power. I –focused a lot on how to run Arizella while changing things to spite my father. I focused on it so much that I found myself focusing on him and how much I hated him more than on Arizella. I had to constantly strive to be better than him rather than think about how much I disliked him or what he did.” Harry gave Louis a short smile when their eyes connected, “you are here to play a part, yes, but –you are here to grow as well. Things have changed between us since we first met, have they not?”

                Louis nodded, “yes.”

                “The end result will stay as the end result but you have an opportunity. An opportunity to learn mentally and physically, whether it is how to love yourself or how to read. You are here until you are here and no one is moving you. There will be no one after you and it does not matter who was before for you. Evy is not your rival, Evy is not better than you because Evy knows not to go in a room full of alphas. Evy works for a King and knows what is appropriate because of that, everyone in this castle does. He did something kind by pulling you out of there-”

                “I know!” Louis shouted, sitting up, “I know! He is always doing something kind and –and all I could think is about you both sleeping together! I can only think about you –holding him –and how beautiful he would look in my gown…” The omega groaned, “about how when I leave, he will stay with you.”

                “Louis, you and Evy are different people.” Harry sat up straight, “Evy is a maid and you are –were,” he licked his lips. “You were a thief. If you want to compare yourself to Evy then you must compare yourself to every other omega I have slept with. You will never be Evy.” Louis winced. “And there is nothing wrong with that. Evy does not paint like you, could never make one of your worst works. Evy does not have your knowledge despite your difficulty to read and write. Evy is not good with people like you are.” Harry held out a hand, “I should not have to say what Evy is not and what Evy cannot do to make you feel better. Instead we must focus on what you can do and not because of what someone else cannot.”             

                Louis took the hand slowly, “yes…”

                “It does not matter who will be here after you, Louis. You are here right now and right now you are to be a Queen. I want a confident Queen, a sweet, funny, loving Queen.” Harry cupped Louis’ cheek, “and that is who and what you are already. You can make anyone into a Queen, anyone can follow the rules but not anyone can already come packaged with a personality. You have more than half of what you already need.” Harry stroked a thumb over Louis’ irritated eye, “people love you and even I am surprised by how much. They want to meet you, talk to you, see you –and after yesterday, I cannot even imagine how you will be viewed. You have won them over so easily and it is not just because they have not had a Queen in a long time, it is because of who you are, Louis.”

                Louis nodded vigorously, tears picking up once again.

                “Evy will be here, he works here. He is not your enemy, he is not your comparison, he should not be your insecurity. Evy is here to do his job and it does not matter what happened between Evy and I –anyone and I for that matter.” The alpha pulled him closer, “focusing on the past will inadvertently change the future. Focus on what is and there is no way you could copy the past.” Harry kissed Louis once he was in his lap, “You will be a Queen, so try to be the best Queen you can be. I can die tomorrow and the only question I can ask myself is; ‘was I the best King that I could be?’ You should be asking yourself the same.”

                Louis dug his face into Harry’s neck and the alpha finally scented him.

                “You have a family who is willing to help you and answer your questions –you have me. This was a learning experience, that is all.”

                Louis sucked on Harry’s gland, whimpering, “yes…”

                “The next time you are feeling insecure or unsure, I want you to come to me. Talk to me and we will ease that insecurity every time until it is no more.”  Louis nodded again, sucking harder. Harry sighed, rubbing the artist’s back, “and,” he moved Louis’ face away to look at him. Harry smiled, “and, you are absolutely beautiful without gold and without a gown.”

                Louis’ eyes grew, blush coating his puffy cheeks.

                Harry smirked, “and, for what it is worth, you are the most beautiful omega that I have ever been with.” Louis shivered, leaning up to press his lips to Harry’s soft ones. Harry closed his eyes at Louis’ purring, holding him closer. “You are the most beautiful, the most talented and,” Harry kissed Louis’ mouth softly, “the softest, the plumpest, most delicious tasting.” Louis whined, rubbing his nose against Harry’s chin. “You catch every eye when you walk in a room and I will not lie and say I am not proud of that.”

                Louis looked up at Harry’s soft green eyes. “Thank you…” He smiled sadly, “and thank you for not scenting me until –until I was done talking… thank you for not pushing down my feelings.”

                Harry touched the small clip in Louis’ hair, “when we speak, I listen. You are welcome but you do not need to say thank you.”

                Louis kissed Harry’s chin, “Harry.”

                “Yes?”

                “I –I have no ‘worst works’.” Louis licked his bottom lip, “I have never made anything bad.”

                Harry laughed, squeezing Louis to his chest, “Obnoxious omega.”

-

                “Good morning.” Louis was wrapped around Harry’s arm, smiling at the large table of maids. “How is everyone?”

                The table gave him all smiles. Evy stood, bowing, “good, Louis –my King.” He smiled weakly, “how are you?”

                Louis took a deep breath, looking up at Harry who only had eyes for him, “better, thank you.” He took a step and Harry followed in line. Louis said a good morning to the other tables, one table not very happy where they sat. “Good morning.”

                Despite their expressions, they responded with a ‘good morning’.

                Louis smiled at them, walking back to the large table, thanking Harry when he pulled out his chair before taking the head seat.

                Louis looked around, putting his napkin in his lap, “what is for breakfast?” Just as the words left his mouth, the doors opened revealing a few chefs, including the head chef.

                “Good morning, my King, Louis.” He smiled, “this morning we are honored to have both of you. Today the breakfast will be strawberry and cheese crepes with a strawberry marmalade over the top.” Louis smiled wide when the alpha winked at him. “We also have a personal quiche Lorraine with a perfectly paired Strawberry Bellini to drink.”

                Louis bit his tongue hard when the gorgeous plate was set down in front of him. He took a deep breath, pressing his foot against Harry’s leg before he spoke, “I am not much of a drinker.” Louis swallowed hard, keeping eye contact, “what –is a Strawberry Bellini?”

                Part of him wanted to fold into the chair at annoying Harry or asking a question he should know –especially after their good talk upstairs. Harry only took his hand and kissed his fingers, whispering a small, ‘beautiful’, against them.

                The chef smiled brightly, hands behind his hand, “no problem at all, Louis. A Strawberry Bellini is an alcoholic beverage containing fresh strawberries blended with a simple syrup and topped with champagne.”

                Louis didn’t like alcohol but when someone set the pink champagne glass topped with a strawberry in front of him, Louis couldn’t help but lick his lips. “Mm.”

                The table chuckled and his cheeks heated. He quickly looked to Harry who was also smiling. “Go on, omega.”

                Louis picked up the glass slowly, all eyes on him, taking a sip. “Oh.” He smiled brightly, surprised by the taste on his tongue, “yummy.”

                Harry grabbed his hand again, and his own champagne glass, “it is good, omega?”

                Louis nodded, “yes, alpha.”

                Harry stood, still hand in hand with Louis, “a toast.” The room fell silent, each table now focused on them. “To my beautiful omega –my strawberry who loves strawberries.” Louis blushed, eyes lightening up with affection. Harry brought his hand to his lips, kissing it, “to you.”

-

                “Uh, Evy…”

                Evy stopped doing the laundry, looking back at Louis. “Louis, are you okay?”

                “I am.” Louis smiled, “I was wondering –well, I first wanted to say thank you for earlier.”

                “Of course, Louis. I am sorry if I over stepped or hurt you.”

                “No, if I was hurt, it did I to myself.” Louis bit his lip, “I actually wanted to ask for some help, maybe?”

                “Of course, the laundry can wait.” Evy stood up, straightening his apron, “what can I help you with?”

                “Uh,” Louis held up his bottle of yellow polish. “My nails look horrible because Harry painted them and then –they just got worse. I was wondering if maybe you could-”

                Evy giggled, gently taking the polish, “of course, Louis. I would be honored.”

                Louis rubbed his arm, “thank you, Evy.

-

“Hello Zayn.”

                Louis squealed, hopping over to the phone, “Zayn! Hello!”

                Harry covered his other ear, “how are you this morning?”

                “Let me talk.” Louis snatched the phone away, “hi, Zayn!”

                Zayn chuckled tiredly, “hello, Louis, good morning.”

                “Good morning!” Louis flinched when Harry pinched him, “how are Niall and Liam? I miss them so much, I had dream about them last night.”

                “They are,” Zayn took a deep breath, “very well –better than they have been in a long time. They are both having a physical with Julie.”

                “Ooh.” Louis sat on top Harry’s desk, ignoring the huffing alpha. “I cannot wait to see them tonight –and Julie –I miss her.” He kicked his feet, crushing the papers beneath his butt, “Harry was calling because you are supposed to travel with us to Shauna today.”

                “Yes, I know.” Zayn yawned, “I just woke.”

                Louis puckered his lips, “you still sound asleep.”

                “Louis, give me the phone.”

                “I am still tired,” Zayn laughed. “I am a little hesitant to leave my omegas today but my job must be done.”

                Louis frowned, crossing one leg over the other, “are you sure they are okay?”

                “Yes, yes, Louis. Do not worry, they are fine.”

                Louis swatted Harry’s hand when he tried taking the phone back, “I see –maybe you should stay with them. The twins can come along.” He glanced at Harry whose eyes grew. “Since they really need you.”

                “Wha-”

                “I will ask Harry.” Louis put the phone to his chest, “I have never used a phone!” He beamed excitedly, “this is so incredible!”

                Harry did not look amused, “give me the phone.”

                “Unfortunately Liam and Niall need Zayn today –they are even getting a checkup because something may be wrong.”

                “What is wrong –give me the phone, Louis, or I am going to take it.”

                “Relax, Zayn said he would ask the twins.”

                “He did not.”

                “He did!”

                “He did not.” Harry dug his fingers into Louis’ side, tickling him until he gave up the phone. “Hello.” Harry stood as Louis recovered. “What is going on, Zayn?”

                “Ugh!” Louis kicked his feet up, “let the twins come so he can spend time with them!” He pouted, touching his ring covered fingers, “Alpha…” Louis sang softly, wiggling his toes, “you are ignoring me.”

                “I understand, Zayn.”

                Louis started to whistle, grabbing the stamp off of Harry’s desk, “itty-bitty King-ie went up the water spout.” He sighed loudly, staring at the stamp engraving, “down came the rain and washed my itty-bitty out.”

                “Will you be fine watching the house –we will be back tonight.”

                Louis’ ears perked up, “alpha?”

                Harry turned back towards him, sitting back down, “have them both come. One for me and one for Louis.” He fought for his stamper, winning, and set it back down. “They do not need to bring anything but themselves. Make sure they wear proper attire to be the guard of a King. –Zayn, I am sure.”

                Louis clapped happily, holding out his hands for the phone. “Please, please, please.”

                “Okay, hold –hold on.” Harry rolled his eyes, “Louis would like to say bye.”

                Louis squealed, taking the phone back quickly, “Hello!”

                Zayn was laughing again, “Louis.”

                The omega shivered at the warm tone, blushing at little, “hi… I wanted to say bye but also ask about Thumb –please.”

                “Thumb is fine. Niall and Liam brought him outside last night. He is happy, fed and healthy, I promise.”

                Louis blushed deeper and Harry raised a brow, “you sound nice in the morning. Thank you.”

                Harry took the phone back roughly, “tell them I say hello, Zayn, goodbye.” He hung up the phone harder than he should have, putting his chin on his hands, “really?”

                Louis pouted, “his voice was soothing…”

                Harry smacked his leg once, making Louis yelp, “go get ready, Queen.”

                Louis raised his arms and Harry picked him up with a long sigh. “Your voice sounds even better alpha, promise.”

                “Hmph.”

-

                Breakfast went better than expected. Louis tried to talk to the maids as much as he could, make them participate. Luckily, they started to when Louis asked about what they did for fun –what they liked about Arizella. Harry even spoke, which may have surprised the whole room, he had corrected a maid who had spoken about the Clans.

                The breakfast had turned into a learning session that Louis soaked up like a sponge. He had found himself just staring in awe when Harry spoke, found others doing the same. It always came back to him, Harry was a King and he spoke like one. People loved hearing him, loved hearing what he had to say.

                More of the maids, and even other tables started asking questions –engaging. Harry had answered each one easily, without a slip up. He even had someone bring a map of Arizella so he could explain better.

                Louis had sat there, breakfast and Strawberry Bellini consumed, enthralled by the alpha. Absolutely obsessed by how he captured the room. Mostly, Louis had been proud of his alpha –real or not.

                “Did our talk earlier mean nothing?”

                Louis frowned, looking Harry up and down before looking at himself. “What?”

                Harry pointed at Louis’ shirt, “the shirt –I can see your stomach.”

                “Yes, and?”

                Harry blinked at him, “and?”

                “And, I had told you that I would show off my stomach for you,” Louis rubbed his cheek, “I said I would.” He looked at the mirror, touching his stomach, “I like my stomach.”

                “I know you do.”

                Louis looked at the alpha now standing behind him in the mirror, “you like my stomach.”

                Harry’s lips fell on his bond mark, a large hand sliding over his stomach, “you know I do.”

                Louis’ head fell forward a little, a sign of a calm submission. “Even if there are alphas, you will be with me.” He laid his head back when Harry kissed around his neck to the side, “I am shy but I am not ashamed of my body –I just made a mistake. I showed off a part that was too private.” Louis hummed when Harry went to the other side, leaving more wet kisses, “my thighs…” His breath hitched when Harry’s arms tightened around his stomach, “the –bruises you made…”

                The growl that slowly erupted from Harry’s throat made him stiff in his capris. He pressed his body against Harry’s front, “alpha…”

                “Apologize.”

                “I am sorry.” Louis turned around quickly, eyes wide, “I am but,” he bit his lip, fingers sliding down Harry’s chest, over the pristine white shirt –down to the black belt holding up his pin straight pants, “but –what omega does not like their alpha getting a little –possessive?”

                Harry said nothing, eyes low as Louis slowly went to his knees. The King let his head leisurely fall back when Louis’ pulled his growing length from his pants. “Hm –hurry, we have to go.”

                Louis kissed the tip, rubbing it over his lips to make them shine. “You will scent me over and over until my scent does not exists.”

                Harry growled, louder this time, trying to keep his hands away from Louis’ already styled hair. “Keep your mouth busy, omega.”

                Louis smiled up from the floor, tongue darting out to lick at the dripping head. “Make me.” Louis grabbed Harry’s hand before it could get tangled in his hair, “but,” he pouted cutely, “careful of what could be growing in me.”

                Harry’s eyes began to grow, mouth parting slightly, not getting any smaller in Louis’ hand. “What?”

                “We tried last night, alpha.” Louis licked the sides in long strides, “you can be rough but –not too rough.”

                If the words weren’t getting to Harry than Louis’ deliberately tender, sweet voice was.

                Harry cupped his cheek and Louis nuzzled against the open palm. “I will be.”

                Louis purred, kissing Harry’s palm, “mm, alpha.” He put a hand on his stomach, one hand stroking the heavy cock, “will I have a second meal today?”

                Harry groaned, closing his eyes, “Yes.”

                Louis smiled against Harry’s hand, “if I am growing, I will need it.” He gave the kind hand one last kiss before going in. “Such a generous King I have.” Louis gave Harry’s hip bone a kiss, biting at the skin, “I will enjoy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	27. Lemonade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stealing from Royalty is punishable by death.
> 
> Louis starts over, doing his best to keep his hands at his sides  
> but he is hungry and he tries stealing from the wrong Royal.
> 
> Harry is King of Arizella, he needs a Queen and who better than an omega on the run from death?  
> Louis will learn to become the perfect Queen -the perfect fake Queen, but only for a few months.
> 
> A fake lover, a fake Queen, but a real bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for waiting and reassuring me that I could take my time. I love you all so much. Muah!
> 
> Writing mistakes? Probably

The ride through Arizella felt long and Louis was happy that Harry had convinced him to bring his sketch book. Harry wanted him to show what he had drawn to some people and Louis had been nervous to do so because it wasn’t his best works but Harry pushed it and he had.

                Louis could draw while Harry and Wisler spoke about things he should be paying attention to.

                Harry bit his thumb, “they are farmers who may already feel ill of us because of our advancement. Offering just money will not be enough.” He twisted his lips, “their produce is better than any produce we produce. It is the produce of the castle but I want it to be the produce of Arizella.” Harry shook his head, “but he doesn’t understand, he always comes back at me.”

                “They will have to work twice as hard to produce.”

                “Which I would help him higher workers.”

                “Workers who are not farmers and are not up to his standards.” Wisler licked his lips, “Jackson likes you but he does not trust you. He needs a reason to because if he agrees then we have plenty more of them who will follow.” Wisler held the binder on his lap, “like cows to slaughter.”

                “This should not be slaughter. We are helping him and he is helping us. He receives more business and we receive the highest quality produce.”

                Louis looked up from his work, looking in front of him at Ixion and Atlas. He smiled at them when they looked at him, “hi…”

                They dipped their heads with small smiles.

                Louis then looked to Harry, “alpha.”

                Harry’s head snapped to him as if he had forgotten that Louis was there –probably had. “Yes omega?”

                “Why does he not want money?”

                “Because they are farmers, humble people. They hardly use Arizella’s currency, instead they use trade among one another. They would rather keep a distance from the city life but are kind enough to supply produce and meat to the castle.”       

                Louis nodded slowly, “have you asked him what would persuade him?”

                “Of course, my love.” Harry shrugged softly, “he will not say.”

                “Hm.”

-

                “If you will just give us a minute Wisler.”

                “Yes, my King. I will be right outside.”

                Wisler closed the door and Louis was too busy staring at the farm land, completely opposite of what he was used to seeing of Arizella. The colors were richer, browns and greens –dark reds.

                “Louis.”

                “Hm?” Louis looked at Harry quickly, “yes alpha?”

                “Listen please, I do not want to hear later that I did not tell you.” Louis nodded once. “Atlas will keep watch of you and Ixion will keep watch of me.”

                Louis looked at Atlas, giving him a smile. “Okay.”

                “They are a set of my guards that will stay as one and two. Ixion is one and Atlas is two.”

                Louis nodded, “okay.”  

                “Stay close to me while we are here and, if I must be away, you will stay near Atlas. Atlas, if you lose him, I will kill you.”

                “Yes, Master.”

                “Do not say that!” Louis growled, snatching his backpack, “awful, he will not lose me!”

                “Am I talking to you?” Harry held up a hand before Louis could speak. “Did you hear me, Atlas?”

                “Yes, Master.”

                “Good.” Harry opened the door, “Louis, go on.”

                Louis glared at him, tripping out of the car, “oof.” Wisler caught him before he fell, “thank you, Wisler.”

                “Of course, Louis.” The alpha chuckled, “are you okay?”

                “Yes.” Louis wiped himself off, “thank you.” He put on his bag, squinting at the hot sun, “it is beautiful.” He walked past them, around the car to see the scenery better, “wow.” Louis closed his eyes at the gust of wind that shook him, “beautiful.”

                “It is.”

                Louis moved away just before Harry could grab him. “Hmph.” He started walking down the path, Wisler laughing behind him.

                “He is something else, sir.”

                Harry watched Louis walk, Atlas following behind him, “he sure is.”

-

                Louis chased after a small duck, “come here, little baby.” He huffed, giving up, but then the duck ran up to his sandal, wiggling. “You are back!” Louis tried picking him up but the duck ran again. “What do you want from me?”

                Atlas chuckled softly, hands behind his back, “I think he wishes to play with you, Louis.”

                Louis puckered his lips, stretching his back, “I would like to but my back still hurts.”

                “Did you hurt yourself?’

                “Yes,” Louis rubbed his lower back, “I slipped on water when coming out of the bath.” He walked, looking back quickly, “it was Harry’s fault.” Louis walked on, swinging his hands, the duck still chased after them. “It seems so clean out here. I do not think I have ever smelled such fresh air.”

                “It has been a long time since I have been to Shauna.” Atlas followed, “it is as beautiful as I remember.”

                “What is your favorite part of Arizella?”

                “Hm, possibly, where we live. I do enjoy colors and downtown has many.”

                Louis smiled, “Me too.” He could see Harry from the distance, still by the car –most likely waiting for him to return. “Are you happy to be out of the house?”

                Atlas nodded, “I am. It is nice to do my job while enjoying Arizella.”

                “We will have a good day, I can feel it.”

As they came closer, Harry turned to him. “They are arriving now.”

                “Who?”

                “The farmer who will take us through. Cars are not allowed.”

                Louis hummed softly, turning around, almost stepping on the little chick. “Ooh, you followed me all the way here.” He bent down, scooping up the yellow animal before it could run, “hello.”

                Wisler smiled, “you have made a friend, Louis.”

                “Yes.” Louis held up the yellow chick, “look. I was chasing him for quite a while.”

                Harry stared at the animal, brow raised, “He is the same color as your nails.”

                “He is!” The omega walked to Ixion to show him, “look.”

                Ixion smiled softly, “it is cute, Louis.”

                “Thank you.” Louis set the animal down, watching it run off as two carriages came to a stop in front of them. The transportation here reminded him of Wereborn.

                “Come, beautiful.” Harry held out his hand for Louis to take. “I will introduce you.”

                Louis did, pressing against Harry’s side. He smiled at the people who jumped out of the carriages, dressed casually. “Hello.”

                The beings bowed, removing their hats when they did. “Good morning, my King –Louis.” The alpha smiled at him, “I did not get to meet you during the festival but I did see you.” He put his hat back on, “you are quite beautiful up close.”

                Louis bowed to them, which may have been the wrong thing to do because Harry’s squeezed his side. When he looked up, the alpha was not blinking –Louis only smiled, brushing it off. “It is a pleasure to meet you. There were so many people that night, I feel like I met everyone and no one.” He held out a hand to shake, “your name?”

                The alpha hesitated and the squeeze on his side got tighter. He held out his hand, shaking Louis’, “Jackson, nice to meet you.”

                “Oh,” Louis tried moving away from Harry a little, “you own this farm?”

                “I own many, this one being one.” Jackson quickly moved aside, “this is my son, and daughter, Loraine and Tommy.”

                “Hello, Loraine. Funny, I had a quiche Lorraine for the first time this morning.” Louis bent slightly to wave at the child, “hello Tommy. My name is Louis.” The boy smiled bashfully, hiding behind his father. Louis winked before standing up straight. “Your land is beautiful. It reminds me of Wereborn –very rustic but,” Louis looked around, “you can see how much this land is thriving. It is quite a sight.”

                Jackson smiled, “thank you, Louis, truly.” He motioned to the carriages, “please.”

                Louis went on first, with help of Harry and Wisler and then Harry joined beside him. Wisler jumped on and Atlas joined. Ixion held up a hand, “I will sit up front.”

                Harry gave him a nod as he joined Jackson in the front seat, Loraine taking herself and Tommy. in the second carriage. Louis looked around as they rode, legs crossed, “how long did this take?”

                “Well, it was passed down from time and time ago.” Jackson spoke as they pulled away. “So it is a group effort.”

                “Hard work too.”

                “Very, but we love what we do.”

                Louis stared as they passed a bright red barn, “I met a little chick back there. He was very playful.”

                Jackson chuckled, “yes, our animals are. You will meet more of them once we arrive to my home.”

                Louis smiled, “I am excited.”

-

                “You have bunnies!” Louis shouldn’t have screamed or ran towards the pen –he shouldn’t have acted so un-Royal-like, but he did. “Harry –alpha, come, hurry!”

                Harry walked up behind him, leaning into his ear, “relax…” He put two hands on Louis’ hips, kissing his neck, “they are rabbits.”

                “Like Thumb…” Louis mumbled, breathing. “I wish we could have brought him.”

                “You like rabbits?”

                Louis looked at the alpha, “yes. I have one back at home –his name is Thumb.”

                Jackson chuckled, “an odd name for a rabbit, but nice none the less.” He held out a hand, “would you like to go inside?”

                Louis quickly looked at Harry, “please?”

                Harry smirked, patting his butt softly, “go on.”

                Louis took both of their hands to climb over the wood fence. “Ooh, bunnies –babies.” He crouched, holding out two hands, “hello.” The bunny hopped right into his arms and Louis almost cried, “How sweet.” He turned around to show Harry, “look, alpha.”

                Harry smiled, rubbing the top of the rabbit’s head, “he is much kinder than your rabbit.”

                “I know.” Louis nuzzled the white bunny to his face, “but it makes me miss Thumb.”

                Wisler smiled, “Harry has told me about your rabbit. That he bites.”

                Louis set the bunny down, using Harry as a crutch to get back over. “Yes, he does, but I love him still.”

                “That one is my favorite.”

                Louis looked down at the small voice coming from Tommy. “The one I was holding?”

                “Mmhm.”

                Louis smiled, “he is very cute. I have a bunny at home, maybe someday you can meet him?”

                Tommy grinned, foot twisting in the dirt, “maybe.”

                Harry smiled, hand going on Louis’ back. “We are going inside now, my love. Would you like to stay outside?”

                “I will stay outside for a little.” Louis tiptoed to kiss him, putting a hand on his cheek. “Do not forget about me?”

                Harry made a face, pressing a kiss to his nose, “I could never.” He gave another kiss to Louis’ forehead before turning to Jackson. “Would you like to go for a walk?”

                Jackson chuckled, “still trying to convince me, huh?”

                Harry put both hands behind his back, grinning, “You know me well.”

                Jackson motioned them to follow, Wisler and Ixion in line behind them. Louis looked at Atlas then the kids who stared back at him. He smiled at Loraine who did not smile back, “hello.”

                “Hi.”

                Louis rocked on his heel, “so, what do you normally do for fun here?”

                Tommy raised his hand, “we –sometimes play with the animals. We also run around.” He blushed, “sometimes Lori takes me on rides on the tractor.”

                “Oh, that sounds fun. May I see?”

                Tommy frowned, peaking at his older sister, “may we, Lori?”

                Loraine shrugged, sticking her hands in her pockets before walking off. Louis glanced at Atlas who gave him a small shrug before walking.

                Midway through the walk, Louis spoke, “does anyone else live here?”

                “Yeah, lots of us!” Tommy spoke, hopping over a small hay bale. “This one is our farm though! If we keep going down, there are others.” He began walking backwards to look at Louis, “Daddy says that some people are coming with gifts soon.”

                Louis smiled, “how lovely. I cannot wait to meet everyone else.” He looked around at the farm land, shocked by the size. “Is it ever –lonely out here? Even though there are many of you?”

                   Tommy shrugged softly, “sometimes but it is okay. We do not have a lot –a lot of friends.”

                Louis looked at Loraine who seemed to walk a little faster. He pressed his lips together as they walked on.

-

                “Look Louis!” Tommy made little sounds from on top the tractor, pretending to drive it. “Vroom!”

                Louis smiled brightly, biting his lip, “you look great!” He clapped as the little child cheered happily. He kicked a little bit of dirt, walking over to Loraine who watched her brother, “hey.”

                “Hi.”

                Louis folded his arms, looking around awkwardly, “are you –okay?”

                “Perfect.”

                Louis tried not to roll his eyes, “you do not seem perfect.” Loraine shrugged before hopping over the fence to get her brother –and that was that.

                Atlas came up behind him, “Louis.”

                “Does she hate me?”

                “She has no reason to.”

                Louis watched her help her brother down, “Harry did say that they were hesitant to Royals –but I am not one.”

                “Maybe by association.”

                “Hm.”

                Tommy giggled, attempting to climb the fence, “come on.” Louis picked him up by his arm pits, carefully lifting him over. The omega squealed happily, “thank you!”

                Louis wanted to hug him, “you are welcome.”

                “Come on, Tommy. Let us go back.” Loraine started walking, hands tucked away in her pockets and Louis followed.

                Tommy skipped along beside him and Louis spoke, “do you have a mother?”

                Tommy stopped skipping and Loraine stopped walking –win. Tommy looked up at him, eyes wide, “no…”

                Louis nodded, “did she pass?

                Tommy folded his fingers together, nodding sadly, “when I was little.”

                He looked at Loraine, “how did she die?”

                Loraine looked angry and Louis wanted her to explode already. “She was sick.”

                Louis nodded slowly, “was it Harry’s fault?”

                The young alpha stiffened, looking away, “come, Tommy.”

                “Did Harry do something to her, Loraine? Is that why you are so unhappy with me?”

                “My mother always told me to never trust Royals. They are no good. No King who sleeps around and refuses an omega is our King.”

                Louis blinked quickly, surprised by the change in her voice, the voice of an alpha. “I see.” He stepped forward, “and I understand.”

                Loraine snorted, “You would.”

                Louis stood up a little straighter, defensive, “I would.” He took a deep breath, “because he is my alpha. –I did not know the person Harry was before I met him but I know he was a good person and King –still is one.”

                “A good King with bad morals.”

                “I would rather have that.” Louis sighed, “In Wereborn, the King does not only sleep around, he starves his people –his workers. He does not care if they are sick or die –if anything he may appreciate their death. He has public executions.”

                Loraine held her brother closer.

                “Harry did what he did, and I am sorry that your mother did not like him –made you not like him but,” Louis shook his head, “Harry is not just a good King, he is a good person and good people are not perfect. Good people make mistakes but good people are still good people.”

                Tommy looked up at his sister then at Louis. “Mommy – mommy said to be careful of Royals.”

                Louis squatted at eye level with Tommy, “do you think Harry is unsafe?”

                Tommy bit his lip, shaking his head, “I like him…”

                Loraine folded her arms, “our mom,” she looked down, “she said that an alpha cannot run a Kingdom by themselves. That an alpha who thought they could is bad news –that they do not respect omegas, that they do not care for those who give life –that the alpha must be heartless.” Loraine kicked the dirt, “she refused medical treatment from the Kingdom even though the doctors could have helped her. My father stood by her decision and so did I.”

                Tommy frowned, “mommy was really sick but she said it would be okay.” He shrugged, “but it was not.”

                Louis nodded slowly, “I am very sorry, both of you.” He looked at Loraine, “and I am so sorry that your mom made that decision but she stuck to it. I had many siblings and we were all omegas and I always told myself to not need an alpha. My father, an alpha, made us always feel like we could not do for ourselves –our mother even agreed.” He smiled sadly, “Harry did do things he should not have but nothing that ever hurt anyone. Nothing that should make you not trust him. I am not saying your mother was wrong, I am not saying she was right –but I also do not want you to have feelings that are blind. I want you to see both sides and not let anyone affect them.”

                “You are –nice…” Loraine rubbed her arm, “my mom, maybe, would have liked to meet you.”

                “And I would have loved to meet her. Even though I could not, I met you two and your father and you all have something very special here. I am here now and,” He smiled softly, “I will keep him in check.”

                Tommy took a few steps closer to him, rocking back and forth. “May I have a hug?”

                Louis’ felt his chest tighten, “of course, Tommy.” He opened his arms, wrapping the boy in them. He picked him up, bouncing him once. Louis looked at Loraine, “do you think we can go back?”

                The alpha nodded, hands back in her pockets, but shoulders not as tense as she turned around to start walking.

                Louis held Tommy close, gently leaning against Atlas who rubbed his back.

-

                Louis looked around, entering the humble home. “Alpha?”

                Harry exited from the kitchen a few seconds after his call, “omega.” He walked closer, Jackson behind him. “You are back.”

                “Mhm.” Louis smiled at Jackson, “he fell asleep.” He carefully handed the child to his father, “there you go.”

                Jackson smiled, eyes tired, “thank you, Louis. I will put him in bed, one moment.” Loraine followed behind him and Louis grabbed Harry’s hand.

                “May we speak outside?”

                Harry nodded once, letting Louis lead out. Once alone, Louis slapped his chest, “awful!”

                Harry looked down at his chest, eyebrows raising, “excuse me?”

                “You –you –ugh!” Louis pulled Harry further from the door, “he is never going to agree to help you.”

                “Why?”

                “Because,” Louis hissed, “you slept around and made yourself look stupid, that is why.” He threw his hands up, “their mother died with hatred for you –she died with support from her alpha and children.”

                Harry shook his head, “I do not understand. She died from an illness.”

                “An illness that could have been cured but she hated you so much she did not want your help –the Kingdom’s help.” Louis huffed, “it’s like where I was raised, it was immoral to sleep around –to have sex before being with an alpha. They have a different mentality, and so did she.” He frowned, “you slept around and you did not put an omega in the Kingdom and I doubt it was just her who felt unappreciated. Who felt unloved by the person who was supposed to make everyone feel included.”

                Harry pressed his thumb to his teeth, “fuck.” He closed his eyes, “fuck, fuck, fuck.”

                Louis put a hand on Harry’s chest, “you cannot change that, she is dead so stop thinking so much.” He pulled Harry’s thumb from his mouth before kissing it. “Stop biting your thumb.” He puckered his lips, waiting for a kiss, “Harry.” When then alpha did kiss him, Louis pulled him down, “relax, alpha.” He ran his fingers through Harry’s soft hair, “you have two options, stop or try different approach but,” Louis moved away, lowering his eyes, “let me talk to him.”

                “No, Louis.” Harry ran his hands over his face “ugh –just –we will leave, I need to think. I will move past this for now.”

                “Hey,” Louis grabbed both of the alpha’s hands, “am I not going to be your Queen?” Harry rolled his eyes. “Okay then, let me try –anyway, people are supposed to come with gifts.” He put Harry’s hands on his cheeks, “and I want to go to that little town we passed.”

                “It does not have much.”

                “I want to go, please.”

                Harry gave him a weak smile, large hands squishing Louis’ face softly, “yes, omega.”

-

                “I am sorry, as I told Harry, I did not have much time to clean.” Jackson pulled out the chair for Louis to sit.

                “It is fine, I like your home a lot actually.”

                Jackson smiled nervously, “thank you.” He went to the fridge, “lemonade, water?”

                “Mm, lemonade, please.” Louis licked his lips, “is it homemade?”

                “Of course, we even have a lemon tree just out back.”

                “Oh, lovely. I should not be surprised.” Louis kept his legs closed, stomach sucked in with nervousness. He smiled when the mug of lemonade was set down in front of him. He chuckled, picking it up, “funny.”

                Jackson watched him, sitting, “is something wrong?”

                “Not at all, it is just,” Louis giggled, “the things I did not care for when I lived with my parents. We had many mugs and would use them for all of our drinks.”

                Jackson smiled, “you grew up rural?”

                “Oh yes. We had many ducks around our house –lived never close to a lake.” Louis took a sip, “wow.” He took another one, “oh, this is delicious. I cannot cook –or make anything really except French toast and orange juice –I would love the recipe.” He was trying not to drink it all too fast, “this is really good.”

                “I would love to give you the recipe.” Jackson rubbed his eye, “it is my omega’s.”

                Louis set down the mug, “I heard that she passed.”

                 “Yes, she did. She –was sick.”

                Louis nodded, “what was her name? What was she like?”

                “Linda,” Jackson chuckled, “head strong, powerful, hard working. She was very independent –and I loved that about her.”

                Louis smiled, “she sounds a lot like –me.” Jackson stared at him. “I –I was raised by a very dependent mother and all omega siblings and the most self-absorbed alpha for a father. He convinced us that we could not do without an alpha and my siblings agreed –I did not.” He shrugged, “If my parents could have given me away, they would have. I was very stubborn and very uninterested in getting an alpha. I loved art and I wanted to put all my time and effort into making beautiful work.”

                Jackson swallowed loudly, “I –can see it in you. You are very focused –different.”

                Louis took his bag off the back of his chair, removing his art book. “Would you like to see my work?”

                “Oh,” Jackson sat up straighter, “I would love to.”

                Louis blushed, “some are rushed, but here you go.” He picked up his mug, watching Jackson’s expressions from above it.

                “You are –so talented, Louis. Truly an artist from Wereborn.” Jackson stopped on the drawing of the red door, “I have –seen this door before.”

                “Yes, I love it. Your door reminds me of it.”

                Jackson pressed his lips together, “my omega, she always wanted a home similar to this one. It –I could not give it to her but I was able to give her the door.”

                Louis put down the mug, “Jackson, Loraine-”     

                “She told me.” He kept going through the booklet, “and I am sure I am talking to you right now so you can convince me to sell produce to the Kingdom as well.”

                “May I be honest?”

                Jackson set the book down, “you may.”

                “I knew nothing of you. On our drive Harry and Wisler were speaking of ways to convince you. He does not want you to feel like you have to do this, that all of the farmers will follow you if you do. Harry just wants to eat with the Kingdom, with his people.” Jackson raised a brow. “He, I think, almost wants to be or feel like one of his own people. He does things,” Louis sighed, “that I have never seen a King do. He invites people into his home, the castle, and gives them the food he eats, he lets them eat off of the finest plates. Harry lets them roam the castle and throws celebrations for them. He comes to farms and is not embarrassed or afraid to get dirty.”

                Louis bit lip, “Arizella’s news is Arizella’s news but if other states knew he did this –they would shocked. King’s do not do what he does and would not even play with the thought of wanting to feed their people the same food they eat. The Kingdom produces fine produce and meat, I am sure, but yours is better and Harry wants better for them when they do not even need it but it is because he feels that they deserve it.”

                Jackson looked down at the book, “if I help him –what type of alpha am I to my dead omega?” He wiped his eye, “what he has done is more than anyone could have asked for. He could take everything from us and my omega thought he would. She thought he would get tired of asking and just take it and leave us homeless but,” he looked back at Louis. “He has not. He has come respectfully and left respectfully. I just –maybe it is a front and she was right.”

                “Be glad it is not because I thought the same.” Louis hummed, “Harry and I did not get along at first because all I saw was an awfully annoying alpha.” He smiled softly, thoughtfully, “but then I stopped trying to find bad in the good and I accepted him in every way. He is truly a good King and good being. He does things that confuse me, like this, and he says things that confuse me. It confuses me because the King of Wereborn is evil, pure evil, and I only knew that. He is a King, our King, and that does not mean much until it is added with a King of change, and acceptance, and love, and kindness.” Louis smiled, “then it means something because he is no longer just a King, he is then just one of us.”

                Jackson picked up Louis’ booklet, “it –would be a lot of work to produce so much for the whole state.”

                “Then do not. You make the rules, Jackson. This your home, your farm. Do not sign a contract if you do not want to, make sure he accepts your rules, and follows them. He is willing to provide you with workers, pay them, pay you –you produce as much as you can. Maybe Harry can offer it in different markets first, call it a –farmers market. Then you can grow even more land, maybe work a little less.” Louis smiled, “maybe you can come by downtown more and bring Loraine and Tommy. There are many children there and they can make friends. And, even if you decide not to, I would still love to come back here and you all go over there.”

                Jackson nodded, going back to the picture of the door, “I will actually consider this time.”

                Louis put a hand on his, “thank you but, please, do not feel pressured and,” he winked, “take a little while. We would not want to feed his ego.”

                Jackson laughed, head in his hand, “you are –something else. Something very special.”

                Louis smiled, “I have been told.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	28. Love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stealing from Royalty is punishable by death.
> 
> Louis starts over, doing his best to keep his hands at his sides  
> but he is hungry and he tries stealing from the wrong Royal.
> 
> Harry is King of Arizella, he needs a Queen and who better than an omega on the run from death?  
> Louis will learn to become the perfect Queen -the perfect fake Queen, but only for a few months.
> 
> A fake lover, a fake Queen, but a real bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for waiting and reassuring me that I could take my time. I love you all so much. Muah!
> 
> Writing mistakes? Probably

“Ooh,” Louis cooed, kneeling beside a small vase, “I want this.”

                Harry was behind him, looking around at the vendors, “this area looks more run down than it used to.”

                “I agree.” Wisler walked up beside him, “odd.”

                “Yes.” Harry looked down at Louis, squatting, “what have you found, strawberry?”

                Louis pointed at the vase, “this, I want it –it is so cute and small.” He picked it up, “please, alpha.”

                “We have already received many gifts. If we buy too many then we will not fit in the car.”

                Louis pouted, eyes wide, “please?”

                “Fine.” Harry kissed the top of his head, “you may have it, omega.”

                Louis hugged it close, “Thank you!” He stood quickly, “hello!”

                The omega turned around, smiling, “hello –hello, my King.” He looked at the vase, “would you like to purchase that?”

                “Please,” Louis leaned back against Harry’s solid body, “how much is it?”

                “It can be traded for something of the same value or bought for ten dollars.”

                Louis’ eyes widened, “ten dollars?” He moved the vase away, staring at it carefully, “this is handmade?”

                “Yes, of course. Everything here is made locally.”

                “Ten dollars?” He turned around to Harry, “twenty –a hundred.”

                “What?” Harry shook his head, removing a wallet from his pocket, “if it is ten, then it is ten. This is exactly how you spent over eighty-thousand dollars for no reason.”

                Louis glared at him as he handed the money away, “I thought you did not carry money on you.”

                Harry kissed his nose, taking a bag from the omega, “I do not but I had a feeling that you would be eager today.”

                Louis chased the kiss on his nose despite his annoyance. He turned back to the omega, “thank you very much.”

                The omega smiled, quickly turning when they walked away. Louis looked back at him calling over friends and pointing at them excitedly. Louis blushed, keeping close to Harry, “they are very different from the people back home.”

                Harry put an arm around Louis’ shoulder, “they are, I appreciate it.”

                Louis pressed against his side, looking around. He grinned when he smelled something familiar, “mm, mm, mm.” He wiggled away, leaving a huffing Harry and laughing Wisler behind him. “Fried bread, fried bread.” Louis turned around, waving a hand, “itty-bitty!”

                Harry was smirking when he walked over, “I wonder what you could want.”

                Louis grinned cutely, wiggling his toes, “please.” He smiled when Harry kissed his nose again. Louis looked behind Harry, “Wisler, would you like?”

                The alpha shook his head, “no thank you, Louis.”

                “Oh, come on. It is delicious.” He wiggled a finger, “just have one.”

                Wisler laughed, “Okay, I will have one.”

                Louis hugged Harry’s around his sides, looking under his arm at Atlas and Ixion who shook their heads but Louis stuck out his tongue, turning to the vendor. “Five please.”

                “Four,” Harry corrected. The alpha gave him the amount and Louis handed out each fried bread as they came out. “Here,” Harry gave him his before thanking the alpha.

                Louis took it, taking a large bite, “mm, another one.”

                Harry licked his cheek of powdered sugar, “no, not another one.” Louis whined, being silenced by Harry’s tongue, cleaning his lips and corners of his mouth.

                “Please, alpha, one more.” Louis took another couple of bites, half of his bread gone. “Mm!”

                Harry licked him again, taking a bite of the crispy treat, “no.” He chewed, ignoring Louis’ flaring anger at him stealing his food. “We will have lunch soon.”

                “You ate a bite.” Louis half-growled, “a big bite.”

                “It is good.” Harry tried to take another bite but Louis moved it away.

                “Stop it.” Louis pouted, “Want another one.”

                Harry cupped his cheek, “we will have lunch, you cannot have another one.”

                The artist looked down at his food then at the stand, “okay…”

                Harry grabbed his chin, kissing him, “do not be upset. We can have a different dessert after lunch.”

                Louis groaned, pushing his face against Harry’s chest, “fine.”

-

                “May I hold your hand?”

                Harry took Louis’ smaller hand in his, “you never need to ask.”

                Louis smiled, swinging their entwined fingers as they walked, “we cannot go far.” Louis looked back, “or we will miss our name being called.”

                “One of the twins will come and get us, do not worry.”

                Louis nodded, stopping when they reached an old bench, “sit?” He sat first and Harry sat beside him. Louis took a deep breath, closing his eyes at the sun, hotter now then it was before. He was feeling a little off because of being outside for so long and he was also starving.

                “Will you tell me what you and Jackson spoke about now?”        

                “Yes, for a kiss.” Louis could hear Harry’s smirk before the alpha pecked his lips. He smiled slowly, opening one eye, “we spoke about me, about him –about you, about his omega, Linda. He even gave me his omega’s lemonade recipe.”

                “I will leave him be, maybe a different farmer will be interested.”

                “It is not that he is not –interested would not be the word.” Louis twisted his mouth, “His omega is dead, and she died with dislike for you. That is all he has, and to help you would almost be a betrayal to the being he loved.” He looked at his alpha, nudging Harry softly, “I think he may just like your visitations so maybe just –visit.”

                Harry nodded, “thank you.”

                Louis smiled, shrugging, “I have to do my best while I am here, right?”

                Harry smiled, putting a hand on Louis’ knee, “that is right and you are doing very well, Louis.”

                Louis jumped when a girl ran up to them, hands behind her back. He smiled slowly, slightly disturbed by the wide eyes, “hello.”

                “Hi…” The girl, an omega, spoke, “I just wanted to say hello.” She bowed to Harry then Louis, “and –and,” the omega blushed bright pink, “I wanted to say you are super –super pretty.”

                Louis’ smile crept up on his face, surprised by the compliment, “oh, thank you very much.”

                The girl reached out, pointing at Louis’ shirt, “I can see your tummy.”

                Harry chuckled, leaning forward, elbows on his knees. “I told him the same thing.”

                The omega giggled into her hands, “It is pretty.”

                “Thank you, I told him that.” Louis put his hands between his thighs, “what is your name?”

                “Ginger.” She shook her long curly red hair, “because of my hair.”

                “Your hair is very beautiful, Ginger.” Harry pointed at a curl, “very curly.”

                The omega giggled again, shy, “thank you.” She looked back, waving at her parents. “I have to go, but my mama said I could say hi.”

                “Well, thank you for coming by, Ginger.” Louis held up a hand, “it was very nice to meet you.”

                “You too!” Ginger high-fived Louis then Harry before running away.

                Louis sat back, happy, a hand on his belly, “she was beautiful.”

                “Very.”

                Louis bit his lip, “what do you think –our children would look like? Just –hypothetically.” He looked at Harry, licking his lips at the alpha’s crossed arms and considering face.

                “Dimples, because my parents both had dimples. –Brown hair, mostly with your highlights. My parent’s eyes were both green –so maybe green-blue eyes. Your lips are naturally bright pink so, probably that color.” Harry touched his nose, “hopefully your nose.”

                Louis frowned, “what is wrong with your nose?”

                “It is large.”

                “I love your nose.” Louis scooted closer, pinching Harry’s nose between his thumb and forefinger. “I hope they have your nose.”

                “They?” Harry smirked, wiggling his nose. “We will have a litter?”

                Louis swallowed, embarrassed, “maybe…” He bit his cheek, “my family’s genes are strong –Julie said I could even be part of a Clan.”

                “That would be interesting.”

                “We could have –three, maybe.”

                “Goodness.” Harry blinked quickly, “I hope not.”

                Louis made a face, “why not three?”

                “That is a lot. You only have two nipples, how will you feed them?”

                “Bottles exist, Harry. My parents had a litter of four and my mother only had two nipples.”

                 Harry raised his hands, “I am not trying to make you angry. I just think more than two, is too many.”

                “Then maybe we will have four.”

                Harry made the face again, “oh, no, no.”

                Louis stood up, “I am waiting at the restaurant.”

                “Hey, hey.” Harry grabbed him, not letting Louis slide through his arms. He pulled the slippery omega close, pressing their foreheads together, “what happened to this being ‘hypothetical’? Hm?”

                Louis looked down, “I am fine.”

                “You are upset.”

                “I am not.”

                “Your forehead creases up very funny when you are upset –angry specifically.” Louis glared at him and Harry laughed. “And you give me this murderous look.” He kissed Louis, moving back before he was bitten. “We are in public.”

                “Do not tell me when I am upset.”

                “I think I have been near you long enough to learn about your expressions and mannerisms, as you have with me.” Harry adjusted one of the clips in Louis’ hair, “I love these butterfly clips. I have to find you some more.”

                Louis’ glare was turning into a tight lipped blush. “Hmph.”

                “Everyone has told me you look so beautiful –your stomach is showing and you still look beautiful.” Harry smiled, kissing the top of Louis’ pink cheek, “that you are smaller than they thought when they saw you at the festival. That you might be the most beautiful,” Harry’s soft baby kisses traced over his face, “soon-to-be-Queen they have ever seen.”

                Louis whined softly, “wanna go home.”

                Harry’s face softened, “I know, strawberry.”

                “Soon, please.”

                “I promise.” Harry kissed him, wrapping his arms around Louis’ lower back, “how is your back feeling?”

                “Sore.” Louis whined louder, “I am confused as to what I want.”

                “I can tell.” Harry put a hand at the back of his neck, rubbing the fully healed bite. “We will have lunch, walk around a little more and then leave. I will go home with you then go back to the castle.”

                “No…” Louis whined high and Harry shook his head. “No!”

                “Sh, sh.” Harry nuzzled Louis’ warm face, “you need water. It is hotter here from the lack of tree shade.” The alpha held up a hand, “you will listen, I do not want to hear it.”

                Louis started panting, being dramatic because he knew how Harry would react. “Mm, it is hot.”

                “Ooh,” Harry cooed, kissing his forehead. “Come, strawberry, before you turn red like one.” He held him close as they walked, Harry’s lips pressed against the top of his head while Louis hid his face. “Sh, I will get you water soon.”

                Louis whined, spoiled, “alpha…”

                “Be good, beautiful.” Harry turned him, letting Louis burrow himself in his chest when they reached the three. “Wisler, please ask for a cup of water for Louis.” Harry had one hand on the back of his neck and one rubbing up and down his spine underneath his shirt. Louis had been feeling very hot and thanked himself for choosing to wear the short shirt. “A piece of bread as well, if they can.”

                “Yes sir.”

                Louis whimpered, knowing what he wanted. He wanted to be picked up but he couldn’t ask for it. He just kept his feet on the ground, complaining into Harry’s now not-so-pristine shirt.

                Wisler came out moments later, “he apologizes and says he will sit us now. The bread and water will be at the table immediately.”

                “Thank you.” Harry lifted Louis’ face, now extra red from hiding. “My poor baby.” He walked them inside and Louis thanked the Elements that this restaurant had air. He found that most of the homes and stores here did not, only windows that they kept open.

                “Thank you,” Harry spoke, helping Louis sit before pushing his own seat right beside him. “It feels nice in here, right omega?”

                Louis nodded, keeping his head against Harry’s shoulder. He opened his mouth as soon as the cold glass was put against it. Louis ended up taking the glass, swallowing down the whole thing. “More please.”

                Harry turned, grabbing his own glass, “this one slower.” He put a hand on Louis’ stomach while feeding him sips of the ice cold water. The alpha set it down, using a napkin to wipe away Louis’ sweat, “how are you feeling?”

                “It is very hot here.” Louis closed his eyes for a moment before opening them. He looked around the table, “sorry.”

                Wisler quickly shook his head, “it is fine, Louis. It is very hot.”

                Louis put his hands on his thighs, “you all seem fine.” He looked at the twins who gave him a look of concern. “I am okay.”

                “Remember, Louis,” Harry spoke, “omegas have more needs than alpha.” Louis closed his eyes again, trying not to let his anger seep through his eyes. He breathed when a hand landed on the nape of his neck. “There is nothing wrong with that, omega. It is just fact. We are thirsty, just not as thirsty.”

                Louis opened his eyes, moving his chair, “I am fine now. Thank you.” Harry sighed, not fighting it, moving his chair away as well. Louis reached for the bread as soon as it was set down. He took two bites, groaning when butter was set down.

                “Would you like me to butter your bread, my love?”

                “No.” Louis stood, “I need to use the bathroom.”

                Harry looked at Atlas who stood as soon as Louis did. “I will go with you.”

                “I can go alone.”

                “If he will not, then I will.”

                Louis clenched and released his fist before walking, hearing the chair behind him slide in.

                “Louis –Louis.”

                Louis turned around once they were near the bathroom, “what?”

                Atlas frowned, “Harry did not mean it in a bad way, omega. He was only stating-”

                “I do not care –just,” Louis took a deep breath, “I am hot and I am hungry. I need to use the bathroom.”

                When Louis exited, Atlas was still there. “We can go.” He shook his wet hands, bumping into someone when he turned the corner, “oh.”

                The alpha caught him, “oh.” The male smiled, “hello.”

                Louis moved away, happy when Atlas came to stand beside him. “Hello.” Louis tried smiling, “how are you?”

                “Good, how are you?”

                “Good, thank you.”

                The alpha grinned wide, “uh,” he looked at Atlas, “hello.” Atlas blinked at him with no response. The male looked back to Louis, “my name in Carver –your name?”

                “Louis.” Louis pressed his lips together, “are you from –Arizella?”

                “Oh no, I’m a traveler. I was originally from Pinopi and then I lived in Wereborn for a while.” Louis stiffened. “And now I am here.”

                “Wereborn…”

                The alpha glanced down at Louis’ arm, “you are from there?”

                “Yes, I am.”

                Carver smiled, “a talented artist maybe?”

                Louis’ eyes lowered, “the most talented.”

                Carver smirked, licking his lips, “most beautiful as well.”

                Louis’ was taken back by the response, “I –I am actually mated and bonded, thank you though.”

                Carver stepped closer and Louis caught Atlas’ slight movement of his hands going behind his back. “What a lucky alpha.”

                “He is.”

                Carver turned around, quickly bowing, “your Majesty, what an honor.”

                Harry was staring at Louis, “you have met my omega.”

                The alpha quickly looked from Louis to Harry then back to Louis, “oh –you –oh!” Carver blinked quickly, “my apologies!”

                Louis moved around Carver to take Harry’s hand, “it is fine, no harm done.” He dipped his head, motioning Atlas to follow. The alpha’s eyes were dead set on Carver but he did move. “Have a good day.”

                “Yes –yes! I will! Nice to meet you, Louis –your Majesty!”

                Louis kept walking, head down, back to the table –Harry’s hold on his hand in a vice-like grip the whole time they ate.

-

                The ride back to the castle was in silence and Louis noticed that Harry sat as close as he could the whole ride.

                Once they exited, maids had come out to collect the gifts and Louis held onto his vase while Harry spoke to the workers. The alpha turned to him, and he took the stairs with the alpha behind him.

                Louis set the vace on the small table by the window and, once the door closed, he looked at Harry. “Alpha.”

                “What happened?” Louis knew what the question was directed to.

                Louis watched him unbutton each button while he sat on the bed. “I was just coming out of the bathroom and I did not think he was flirting at first.” Louis put a hand on his bond mark, “Atlas was there and I did say I was mated and bonded.”

                “Hm.” Harry unbuckled his pants and Louis licked his lips. “And what did he say?”

                “That is when he said you were a lucky alpha.”

                “And before that –to make you blush?”

                Louis bit his lip, “I was not blushing because –I was surprised by his tone.”

                Harry threw his clothes in the dirty laundry, walking over to Louis completely naked. Louis couldn’t help the way his eyes raked up the King’s fit body. “Alpha…” His voice was small, a little afraid. Harry kneeled, untying Louis’ sandals one at a time. Harry massaged the dirt covered toes before going to the next foot and doing the same. “He said he was from Pinopi.”

                Harry looked up at him from the floor, “you spoke that much.”

                Louis pouted, “I thought he was from here. I thought he just wanted to talk.”

                “What else.” Harry stood, laying Louis back slowly. The omega appreciated the comfort against his back.

                “He travels and he traveled to Wereborn and now Arizella.” Louis whimpered very quietly when Harry ran his hands up his sides and under his armpits, removing the shirt. The artist wiggled a little, much cooler now. “He saw my mark and I said I was from Wereborn –he asked me,” Louis rubbed his knees together as Harry’s slid his capris off his body. “He asked me if I was a talented artist and I said I was the most talented.” He stared at Harry under low lids, “and he said –the most beautiful as well.”

                Harry gripped the blankets beside Louis’ sides before he could grab his body. The alpha growled against his stomach, kissing the thin lines left behind by his pants. “The nerve.” Harry licked the marks, sucking small marks on the tender skin.

                Louis touched his hair, “alpha…” He put both hands on Harry’s ears, “why did you not scent me?” He frowned, eyes stinging, “are you that mad?”

                “I had to calm down first.” Harry tugged at Louis’ underwear, kissing his neck, “I have to shower you first –shower me.” He rubbed Louis’ thighs that slowly wrapped around his back, “put you in our nest and then I could scent you.”

                Louis purred, turning his neck for more kisses against each part, “and…”

                “Yes, and,” Harry pulled on the underwear a little harder, “and put my cock in you.”

                Louis moaned softly, “please…”

                “I need to keep a closer eye on you.”

                “Mm, Atlas was there.”

                “Atlas is only to act when there is danger, not when there is an alpha flirting with you.”

                “He was still protecting me –he was angry that Carver was so close.”

                Harry pressed his body against Louis’, “Do not say his name again.”

                Louis kissed Harry’s lips softly, “yes alpha.”

                Harry stood, taking Louis with him, walking to the bathroom, “what else.”

                “Nothing else, alpha, promise.” Louis held onto him tight, underwear sitting on his thighs. “Promise.”

                “Did he touch you?”

                “Mmhm,” Louis whined softly when he was set on the bench in the bathroom, “he caught me when we bumped into each other.” He put Harry’s hand on his back, “right here.”

                “I will have to clean that part very well.” Harry peeled off his underwear the rest of the way, “we will have a bath first.”

                “I like you like this…” Louis whispered, touching Harry’s cheek. “When you show your love for me –even a little.” Harry didn’t speak. “When you want nothing but me –when you are possessive for me –when you take care of me.” Louis sighed softly, “I love you.”

                Harry kissed him hard, bending Louis’ back slightly when he did. He licked into the omega’s hot mouth, sucking on his tongue, “then,” Harry breathed, “I will have to show you my love just a little more.”

                Louis blushed a dark red, “please.”

                Harry ran his hands up Louis’ thighs, “it has been a lot today.” Louis nodded in agreement. “But I think it was a good day.” He nodded again. “I will go home with you today, so we can both see our family and have dinner with them.”

                Louis nodded quickly, “thank you.” He grabbed Harry’s hand, pressing his cheek against it, “for everything –for buying me what I wanted, spoiling me. For holding me all day like you said you would.” He kissed the top of Harry’s hand, “I want you to spoil me a little more now.”

                “Anything you wish.”

                The artist’s lashes fluttered, “anything?” Louis smiled softly, “tell me you love me.” Harry stiffened but Louis did not back down. “It does not have to be now, but sometime before I leave. Even if it is a lie…”

                Harry put his nose against Louis’ cheek, “I love you, omega.”

                Louis’ shut his eyes tight, feeling like he was experiencing vertigo. He opened them, staring into Harry’s eyes, “what?”

                Harry smirked, “did you not learn that it is un-Royal to say ‘what’?”

                Louis grabbed Harry’s face hard, “I said you did not have to say it now.”

                “I know, I chose now.”

                “Did you –are you –okay.” Louis let it go, “will you say it again?”

                “Right now?”

                “Yes.”

                “I love you.”

                “It sounds –good but odd coming from your mouth.”

                Harry smiled, “it feels odd. I do not think I have said ‘I love you’ to someone for a long time.”

                “Do you –mean it?”

                “I think it is a powerful word and, I am sorry if this hurts you, but I do not mean it –which is why I think it is easy to say.” Louis nodded sadly. “But I do love certain things about you and I think that is enough.”

                “Like?”

                “Like your honesty and how happy you get when you see something you like.”

                Louis smiled, “thank you…” He hugged Harry close, “it is fine if you do not mean it because I do.” He squeezed him tight, “I love you, itty-bitty.”

                Harry squeezed him back, “come, let us shower.”

                Louis took the hand that helped him stand, “yes,” He glanced in the mirror, seeing his reflection with Harry. “Do you think we look good together?”

                Harry looked in the mirror, pulling Louis close, “I think so.” Louis grinned, making a kissy-face at himself. Harry laid his head on top Louis’, sticking out his tongue.

                Louis giggled at Harry’s childishness, “I do too.”

-

“Oh, look,” Julie rolled her eyes, “who it is.”

                Rose took a bite of her apple, smiling while she chewed. The alpha crossed her fingers under her chin, apple in hand, “would you like a bite?”

                Julie’s upper lip pulled, “bite me.”

                “Oh but I have.” Rose winked, taking another large bite of her apple, “what brings you, alpha?” Julie stared at her for too long and Rose laughed. “Alpha?”

                “Do not call me that.”

                Rose licked the corner of her mouth, “alpha?” She pressed the bright red apple to her lips, “I should not call you alpha?”

                Julie stepped closer, leaning over the dining table, “you are so full of it.” She snatched the apple, tossing it behind her, “you should hold on to your things better.”

                Rose stopped grinning, long curly hair bouncing lightly when she stood up from the chair. Rose’s height should intimidate her, but it only made Julie angry. “And you should let me hold onto my things better.” She tilted her head, leaning into Julie’s space, eye to eye. “I have never been known to have butter fingers –Julie.”

                Julie didn’t move an inch, holding her position, “No, but you have been known to let omegas into your bed.”

                Rose’s lips pulled into a smirk, leaning into Julie’s ear, “do you know what your biggest problem has always been? –You trust no one, not even your King –not even your alpha.” Her lips brushed against her ear, “and, because you feel that you were wronged, you retaliate. You sleep with people to fill that hole in your chest –the one you created all on your own.” Rose moved back slowly, eye to eye again, “you lacked trust me no matter how much I offered, no matter how much I bled for you.” She slammed a hand against the table and Julie flinched, “no matter the proof I showed.” Rose growled, “When I never did anything to hurt you but you did everything in your power to hurt me because you swear the world is out to get you. –Because your omega left you for another alpha-”

                Rose moved back just before he she was hit. Julie was shaking, fist tight with a scowl on her lips, “go do your fucking job.”

                Rose smiled once again, plopping down in the chair, boots slapping the marble floor. “Now you sleep with omegas in hopes for a new one –any omega, it does not matter. ‘Alphas dating alphas is a joke –we are joke’, blah, blah, blah.” She folded her arms, “you love using DNA as an excuse. DNA made me want an omega when I only looked for you and I only loved you but my DNA wants omega –so I should have one. Instead of coming to me and asking me if I cheated on you –you asked Gian –Gian!” Rose scoffed, “you asked the whore of the house –you asked Harry’s whore?” Rose sat back, “you asked Gian, who hates your family, instead of me –and you believed him. You believed him! Out of all the people who you trusted –Gian?”

                “Was it a lie that he slept in your bed? Did I smell wrong?”

                “And I am full of it?” Rose took a deep breath, “how many times have we had the same conversation?”

                “Did you think that I would believe you right after I spoke to you about getting an omega, that his smell would just be in your bed?”

                “And did I not tell you that I did not sleep with him?”

                “And was he not in your bed?”

                “Does that matter if I did not sleep with him –sexually or physically? Gian slept in everyone’s bed –all of the alpha’s. Gian was a whore.”

                “A whore who knew you had a freckle on your inner thigh, Rose.”

                Rose groaned, “and for the a hundredth time –I do not know how-”

                “How Gian could know something so personal? Of course you do not know, Rose, of course!” Julie growled, “Your memory just slips you!”

                “I never slept with Gian. If he knew, it was because he overheard.”

                “Overheard who?”

                “You!” Rose threw up her hands, “I do not know! We only dated for two years, Julie! You know I slept with others before you, others who knew Gian! You cannot believe me because you do not want to believe me! You would rather come up with your own conclusions!” Rose stood, going around the table and Julie immediately moved away.

                “Do not touch me, do not touch me –Rose!”

                Rose grabbed the back of Julie’s neck, other hand on her hip, “why Julie?” She caught the fist that tried punching her, “Jelly, stop it.” She caught the second fist, moving them so Julie was against the table, “jelly bean.” Rose sighed softly when she heard a huff, “I always loved you, my jelly bean.”

                Julie growled, squirming, “let go…”

                “If I do that then what?” Rose pressed her lips to the side of Julie’s neck, “what happens, jelly bean? You,” she left a soft kiss when Julie stopped moving, “you go upstairs and sleep with a willing omega? I deal with them smelling like you?” Rose kissed up her neck, taking her ear lobe between teeth, “you know why you always come here, Julie –I know why.”

                Julie shivered, “…let go.”

                Rose let her go in exchange for grabbing Julie’s chin, “why do you come here?”

                “Louis is in heat.”

                “And every time since then?” Julie tried looking away, jaw tight when Rose didn’t let her. “Hm?” Rose smiled softly, tenderly, when Julie chose not to answer. She looked at her face, tracing each detail with her eyes, “Julie bean.” Julie flinched, forcing her head away. Rose smiled, taking her face in both hands, “my little Julie bean.” She pressed a kiss to Julie’s lips then the corner of her mouth, “Go to my room, like you always end up doing.” Rose brushed their noses together, “because if I find you in someone else’s…” She smiled, thumbs rubbing over Julie’s cheeks, whispering, “I should not have to tell you what.”

                Julie licked her dry lips, tongue just touching Rose’s, “I am not looking for sex, Rose.”

                “I never asked you for sex, Julie. –I never have. I do not ask you for anything. You ask and I give.” Rose moved back, walking past Julie to pick up her apple. She took a deep breath when the alpha’s footsteps started out of the room. “Julie bean-”

                “I am going.”

                Rose stared at her now bruised and brown apple, tossing it up once. She took a bite of the fruit, right on the bruised part, finding it didn’t taste so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	29. Missed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stealing from Royalty is punishable by death.
> 
> Louis starts over, doing his best to keep his hands at his sides  
> but he is hungry and he tries stealing from the wrong Royal.
> 
> Harry is King of Arizella, he needs a Queen and who better than an omega on the run from death?  
> Louis will learn to become the perfect Queen -the perfect fake Queen, but only for a few months.
> 
> A fake lover, a fake Queen, but a real bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, it's me -Marie. Thank you for being patient with me and not giving me too much shit for being late lol. 
> 
> This is only a one update chapter even though I am sure everyone has gotten used to like 2 or 3 but I need to pace myself and stop being late with everything and try to update once a week (impossible because i'm awful). But really, thank you all for everything, be it ko-fi's or comments or kudos. You all are so sweet to me and it makes me melt every time how much backing and support I have. I am so blessed and grateful, you all just dont know.  
> (Shout out to 2 people who send me ko-fi's like -often and one who sends alot at once. I hope you know who you are and know that I adore you in every sense of the word. I dont want to put your names out there but please, contact me if you know who you are. There are 2 of you.)
> 
> What else? Oh; I made a TWITTER. Yay, I dont know how to use it, I hate it and I haven't used it once but I am trying to be more active and communicate better and everyone says twitter is the way to do this... so yes, I have one now. It is called; CamelliaCurls. Because someone has seducedbycurls... ridiculous.
> 
> Thank you all again, seriously and someone teach me how to use twitter. I am 23 and suck :)  
> Muah!

                “My King, Louis!” Liam waved excitedly, running down the steps to the gate. “Hello!”

                Louis was bouncing from foot to foot, despite being tired a few minutes ago. “Liam, Liam!” Once the gate started opening, Louis slid through, “Liam!” He threw himself into the omega’s arms, unintentionally scenting him. “Mm, I missed you.”

                Liam was blushing when Louis pulled away, “I –missed you as well, Louis.”

                Louis smiled, eyes crinkling, “and Niall?”

                “Is praying,” Liam bit his lip, “we just came home from the store.”

                “I will wait to see him then.” Louis turned around, Harry standing right behind him, “alpha.” He grinned, “It is Liam.”

                “I can see.” Harry kissed Louis’ forehead before going around him to hug the omega. “Hello Liam.”

                Louis put his hands behind his back, turning around while Harry hugged his family member. It irked him, seeing Harry hugging and holding another omega, but he brushed it off. He had to remind himself that Liam was family and there was no romance, only love.

                Louis walked back through the gate, standing behind the twins as they removed the luggage. “I did not even see you both come down.”

                “We were just going down stairs after speaking to Zayn. And,” Ixion set down the last bag before closing the trunk. He bowed his head, “we are quiet.”

                Atlas hit the back of the car twice before it drove away. “How was your night, omega?”

                “Good, thank you.” Louis puckered his lips, “I never had the opportunity to tell you both thank you.” He quickly hugged them, “you both protected Harry and I so well.”

                They bowed, keeping their heads down, “of course, Louis.”

                Louis smiled, “My protectors. –I am even happier that you both were able to leave the home for a while.”

                Atlas lifted his head first, “we are truly blessed. Thank you, Louis.”

                “Of course, of course.” Louis looked back where Harry and Liam were not. He shivered, annoyed that the alpha had left him outside. “Uh, will you help me inside with the bags?” He reached down for one that was quickly scooped up by Ixion. “I can carry it, Ixion.”

                “I am sure, but I would like to.”

                Louis smiled tenderly, “thank you.” He walked first, gift bags in hand, waiting for the twins to enter the home before closing the door. “Just upstairs.”

                “Oh, we –are not allowed anywhere but downstairs and the kitchen.” Atlas opened the door, “it is good to see you back home, omega.”

                Louis grabbed their arms, “I need help taking them upstairs.” He batted his lashes, “please?”

                Ixion swallowed, looking around, “Zayn or-”

                “I want you both to help me.” Louis lifted his duffel, “heavy, heavy. Come, this way.” He took the stairs, slowly, unsure of where Harry had went off to. Louis opened the bedroom door, dropping the bags on the bed. “Ah,” He trembled, taking a big whiff of air. The artist scented the area, walking around the bed to touch their cold nest. “I missed being home.”  He looked around, “Thumb must be downstairs.” Louis looked to the entrance, tilting his head at Ixion and Atlas. “What is wrong?”

                Ixion set the bag down, shaking his head, “it has been –a long time since we have –been in here.”

                Louis frowned, “how close were you and Harry?”

                “No,” Atlas shook his head quickly, “not like that, omega, not at all. We just –we used to have access to every room. We –” He pressed his lips together, “the picture on the wall –is one we retrieved but also stole off that very wall.”

                Louis bit his cheek, “you will not do it again, will you?”

                “Never again,” Ixion looked at the art piece, “it is beautiful.”

                “Very,” Louis licked his lips. “I wish I could have met her.”

                “She was lovely –kind.”

                “But you resented her still.”

                Atlas took a deep breath, “thinking back at all of our anger –she did not kill our sister, Harry’s father did not either.” He put his hands in front of him, “anger makes you ignorant and makes you –do things that you regret, every day.”

                Louis nodded, “it does.” He walked up to them, “I think we are making progress.” The omega smiled, “do you think so?”

                “Very much so,” Ixion gave a small smile, “we must go.” He held his breath when he hugged Louis; and Louis melted into the vulnerable embrace. “Thank you.”

                Louis hugged back, breathing in –Ixion. The twins smelled similar while also not having a definite smell. Louis wondered what they actually smelled like. He pressed his face into the alpha’s neck, “thank you.”

                Ixion pulled away, bowing quickly, “we will continue to protect both of you until the end.”

                Louis smiled, looking at Atlas, “I would love that –especially Harry.” He chuckled, “I am sure he can get himself into plenty of trouble.”

                Atlas smiled, “of course.” He looked back quickly, “we must go.”

                Harry entered the room just as the two turned around. He looked between the twins, at Louis, “what is going on.”

                Louis squeezed between them, “you left me to bring in our things.” He grabbed their hands, “I needed help and I asked for it.” He stepped around Harry, walking the twins out the door, “thank you again, Atlas, Ixion.”

                “Have a good day.”

                They left quickly and Louis held a breath before walking back to the bed. He opened the duffel, removing Harry’s and his fur.

                “They are not allowed upstairs.”

                Louis licked his bottom lip, setting the fur in the nest, “mmhm.”

                “Louis.”

                The omega looked at him, “yes?”

                “They are not allowed upstairs.”

                “I heard you.” Louis removed Harry’s fur, folding it before setting it down beside his own. “I needed help.”

                “I do not care.”

                Louis took out his dirty outfits from the bag, then Harry’s, “okay.” Harry removed his jacket, laying it over the bed. Louis glanced at him, watching the alpha remove his shirt, “was I supposed to do it on my own?”

                “You could have waited.”

                “Okay.” Louis walked their clothes to the laundry basket, throwing them inside. “Wait for who? You left.”

                “Do not start.” Harry sat on the edge of the bed, kicking off his shoes, “you need to listen more and stop questioning everything you are told.”

                “I am going to see Niall.” Louis snatched up his bag of purchases. He left the room quickly, not in the mood to argue and too annoyed to look at Harry any longer.

                The omega took the stairs down quickly, going to his art room where he found Thumb’s cage, “oh, my baby.” Louis set down the purchases, wiggling along with his bunny that nibbled against the cage when he squatted. “Hello Thumb.” Louis hummed softly when the rabbit jumped into his arms, “did you miss me?” He pressed his face against Thumb’s, letting the animal push against him, “I missed you too.”

                Louis looked in the cage, happy to see it was clean, “they took such good care of you, Thumb.”

                “We tried.” He looked up quickly, smile instant when he saw Niall. “Hi Louis.”

                Louis set Thumb down, running to the blonde omega. He squeezed him hard, scenting Niall like he did Liam. “I missed you.” He kissed Niall’s cheek, “I did not think I would miss everyone so much.”

                Niall rubbed his back, red-faced when he pulled away. “I see.” He smiled, “we missed you as well, Louis.”

                “How-” Louis pulled Liam inside, along with Niall, as soon as the omega walked into the door way. He closed the door before sliding down and sitting against it. “Sit.”

                Liam blinked quickly before sitting down beside Niall, “is everything okay?”

                Louis clucked at Thumb, pouting when the bunny ignored him. “How did everything go?” He smiled at them, “I want to know everything.”

                Liam’s cheeks went pink at the top, “oh –well. It went well, thank you.”

                “What happened?”

                Niall rubbed his knees, “we –reminded each other why we all bonded in the first place.” He bit his lip, “we –spent as much time together as we could.”

                Louis pulled his knees together, “what else?”

                Liam covered his cheeks, “we –had a lot of sex.” Niall looked at him quickly. “I am sorry! I am still happy about it.”

                Louis clapped, joyful, “good! It is going to be so much better around the house now.” He grinned brightly, “I am going to be so happy to see you three together.”

                “It –may take some time to get used to.” Niall reddened, “but I think we will be okay now.”

                “I know you all will –I am so happy for you!” Louis squealed. “Zayn is an amazing being –and I am sure he is an amazing alpha as well. It is going to be nice seeing an even softer side of him.”

                Niall and Liam couldn’t hold in their smiles, “yes –thank you.” Niall sat up, “it is thanks to you that we are going to be able to do this.” He looked away, “we were very upset at first but then –maybe you are right. That this can be better.”

                Louis reached out, putting a hand on Niall’s knee, “it will be better, I promise.” He grabbed the omega’s face, “and I promise to support you.” He looked at Liam, “all three of you and I know Harry will as well.” Louis smiled despite the nervous atmosphere. “Let us speak of something else. To help normalize something, we must stop speaking of it. –I went to a farm! It was very nice with many animals.” He wiggled his toes, “they had bunnies!”

                Liam smiled, “Shauna is a beautiful city. I do not remember the last time we were there.”

                “The people are very humble, kind.” Louis grabbed Thumb when he bounced up to his leg, “Harry was unable to make a deal but maybe a different time. For now, I hope he will continue to visit Shauna and its people.” Louis kissed the top of his rabbit’s head, “I also met someone in the castle while wandering.”

                “Who?”

                He giggled, whispering, “Rose. She was with Julie!” He frowned when their faces went sour. “Oh no, is she bad?”

                “By no means –Rose is very –alpha.” Liam hummed, “I adore Zayn, we both do very much but, if we did not have him, Rose would be a wonderful alpha.”

                Louis’ eyes grew slightly, “then-”

                “Julie and Rose –I think there is a reason omegas should be with alphas and vice versa.”

                “Were they not happy?”

                “You cannot tell,” Niall warned, “you must promise.”

                “I promise.”

                “Julie had an omega, she adored him.” Niall frowned, “but there are such things as ‘inadequate’ omegas, and he was one. Julie bonded to him but he did not bond to her and she could not force him to. Out of fear of rejection, she made sure to do any and everything to please him so that maybe he would change his mind.” He looked down, “he cheated on Julie with another alpha and that alpha broke their bond –it destroyed her. No alpha thinks their omega would leave them, she did not believe it despite him having another’s bite on his neck.”

                Liam cut in, “Julie was never able to get past that, she kept it on her shoulder. When she started working for Harry is when she met Rose. Julie had been sleeping with castle omegas as a way to ‘get back’ at her omega. It was unhealthy and although she knew it was, she continued.” Liam gave a sad smile, “Rose is so kind and –perfect really. She could make any omega swoon, even an alpha like Julie. Julie was able to open her heart again and they were together for a few years.” He shrugged softly, “then Gian was hired.”

                “Gian?”

                Niall growled, “That awful omega that called me trash.”

                Louis squinted, thinking, before his eyes grew. “Oh –the –the one Harry was sleeping with? The one that was kicked out?”

                “Yes.” The blonde omega folded his arms tightly, Liam rubbing his back. “Terrible excuse for an omega. We got into several fights so Harry stopped inviting him over so often. I think our King believed keeping us from seeing each other would ease the situation. The last time, when you defended me,” Niall pouted, “was the last time. Harry fired him.”

                “Does Harry not think these people will come back to hurt him? He just –fires them?”

                Liam twisted his mouth to the side, “if anyone were to speak of the King’s privacy –it would not end well. It is a rule of Arizella, that Harry’s father enforced. No one has ever tried, out of fear mostly. Wisler is in charge of fired castle workers.”

                “Does he hurt them?”

                “Wisler is very protective of Harry but he does not –unless someone does something stupid.” Niall bit his lip, “like the alpha, Erin, that choked you. He is –not coming back.” 

                Louis’ eyes grew, “Harry killed him?”

                “No, but Harry fired him and mostly likely told Wisler that he had done something very wrong. Whatever happens to someone after they leave the castle is not our King’s business.”

                Louis held Thumb closer, “I see.”

                “Do not fret, it is rare that someone is harmed. That was a surprise but again, Wisler is very cautious of our King and now of you.”

                “He is kind…” Louis let Thumb roam again. “What happened with Julie and Gian?”

                “Gian told Julie that he had slept Rose and Gian slept with everyone –anyone. Julie was skeptical but then –Gian knew things that he should not have known.”

                Louis frowned, “like?”

                “Places where Rose had marks –Gian slept in her bed as well.”

                “So Rose cheated-”

                “Julie thinks so, I –I do not know.” Liam rubbed his arm, “Rose loves Julie –still loves Julie.” He looked at Niall, “We do not think she did but we do not know.”

                “Then-”

                “Rose had been furious but could do nothing about it because Gian was Harry’s bitch,” Liam spat. “Rose was working there before Julie was hired. She slept with people –everyone in the castle sleeps together but I do not think Rose ever slept with Gian. But for him to know something so personal –it is difficult.”

                “Did Julie tell you this?”

                “Yes. When it happened, she was devastated and she spewed her heart out.” Niall sighed, “Julie –does not really trust anyone anymore.”

                “Should –I speak to Rose? Maybe-”

                “I think this is something you may not be able to fix, Louis. Julie has a certain mentality that may be unbreakable. They just –avoid each other.”

                “And, out of spite, Julie goes to the castle to sleep with castle workers.”

                Louis frowned deeply, “Julie…”

                “They are no more but –we know Julie still hurts.”

                “Is she home?”

                “You promised, Louis.”

                “I know, I know. I just want to hug her.”

                “She is not –she left this morning.” Niall took a deep breath, “it will be okay.” He smiled, “your polish is new, it looks nice.”

                “Oh,” Louis looked at his nails, “yes, Harry had Wisler buy me it. Uh –Evy painted them for me.”

                “Oh?”

                “Yes,” Louis swallowed, “we spoke and I am trying to keep my jealousy at bay. Evy wants success for Harry and I –he said he would deny him if he asked and would tell me.”

                “That is –very nice of him.” Liam tilted his head, “Evy is a good being, Louis.”

                “Yes, jealousy is just a touchy subject for me.”

                “It takes time.” Niall smiled, “but –when you know the only one your alpha wants is you, it becomes easier.”

                “But, I do not know if Harry only wants me.” Louis dropped his head, listening to the silence. “Anyway –I bought some things.” He stood, picking up his bag, “Well, Harry did, but I asked him to.” Louis smiled, pulling out a shirt that he put against his body, “nice, right?”

                “Very,” Liam sat up on his knees, beaming, “I love the color.”

                “Atlas said it was a perfect color.” Louis folded it, setting it down. He took out a small vase, looking at the two, “and this –what?”

                “Nothing.”

                Louis hugged the vase, “do –I like Atlas and Ixion.” He bit his tongue hard at their furrowed expressions. “I may even love them.” He took a breath, their faces now offended, “and you both loved them.”

                “Loved.”

                “They made a mistake.”

                “They,” Liam growled, “did not make a mistake. A mistake is dropping a glass. A mistake is not selling someone’s mother’s art to Humans. At what point do you see a mistake?”

                “They were angry –she did nothing and-”

                “She did nothing?” Niall put his hands on his thighs, “she did what she could. She did everything she could so that she was not disposed of. She loved the Kingdom, she loved her son and she gave all of her time and love to Harry so that he would grow to be great.”

                Louis bit his lip, “and their sister died under their home.” His eyes softened, “and they found her and no one cared. No one tried to help them.” Louis shook his head, “I did not know her, so I will not speak of her in any way. But,” he licked his lips, “when traumatized, you do things that you normally would not. No matter the situation.” Liam opened his mouth but Louis spoke over him, “I know Harry loved them and I know you both did too. I do not expect anyone to forgive them or love them but I did wrong too, several times.”

                “We were family,” Niall rasped, “We did –everything for one another. We adored Atlas and Ixion. You would think that the love we gave –the love Harry gave them was enough but it was not.”

                “I do not think there is enough love in the world to make me un-see my sibling rotting underneath our home.”

                “She did not do that to them –Harry did not do that to them.”

                “Is it worse to do nothing and live or do something and die?” Louis rubbed his eyes, groaning, “It is not her fault, she is dead and is not to be blamed and they see that now. They see their choice because it was a choice. They gave up their lives for this choice –this misguided choice. But,” He shook his head, “Atlas and Ixion love Harry, possibly more than I, more than you. They will never hurt him again.”

                “Louis, you will not be here forever.” Liam sighed, “You cannot change everything.”

                The omega stood up straighter, “no, I cannot, but I will do all I can while I am here. –There is love in this home but there was plenty of wrong that has bubbled to the surface and has finally boiled over. – And none of it bad! It has actually been helpful.” Louis curled his toes into the floor, “The twins did something –wrong, to someone I love as well. I have not loved Harry as long as you all have but he is my alpha –real or not, we are bonded. A stronger bond than any of you have, including the twins.” Louis felt his heart speed up at thinking about Harry, “I love my alpha and to think they hurt him, especially internally, breaks my heart. Harry adores every thought of his mother, I know that. The twins made an awful decision but they are good beings, they have honored Harry just as much as all of you.”

                Liam and Niall weren’t looking at him, keeping their eyes behind Louis.

                The omega sighed softly, “I know it is a sensitive topic and I really do not want a stressful day. I have had a wonderful time away from home but I miss it and I want to enjoy it.” Louis hugged himself, “I am tired, and hungry and happy. You both are happy –can we leave it at that, for now?”

                “Yes.” They both spoke in unison.

                “Good.” Louis smiled softly, “thank you again for taking care of Thumb.” He squatted, opening his arms, “come here, Thumb.” Thumb listened this time, hopping over. “Good boy, Thumb!” Louis’ head fell to the door when it was knocked on, “come in!” He panted excitedly, seeing Zayn. “Zayn…” Louis ran to the alpha quickly, climbing him, “I missed you!”

                Zayn held onto the door frame with two hands, eyes wide but he laughed. “Goodness.”

                Louis quickly came down, bouncing on his toes, “I missed you.”

                “I see.” Zayn cupped his face gently, “how are you, Louis?”

                Louis preened, “good.” He turned around, running behind Niall and Liam. “Happy to see your omegas.” He kissed the top of both of theirs heads, “I heard everything went well.”

                Zayn smirked, eyes lowering at Louis’ subtle wink. “Better than expected.” He leaned against the door way, “I heard it went well on your part as well.”

                Louis grinned, “Better than expected.” He kissed Niall and Liam again before standing up, “All I am missing is Julie.”

                “She is out.”

                “Yes,” Louis went back over to his bags, “may I show you my things? I even have gifts but that is upstairs.” He sat down, legs folded, “you all may come up later to see them. People in Shauna are very kind.”

                “I am actually going to rest,” Zayn smiled, “I just got off my shift.”

                “Oh.” Louis frowned, “will you both rest with him?”

                Niall nodded, “yes but we can look at your things very soon.”

                “Oh –okay.” Louis shrugged, fingering the linen bag, “I guess I will see you all later.”

                “We are sorry.” Liam helped Niall stand, “We do wish to see your purchases, and gifts.” The omega looked back at Zayn, “but-”

                “No,” Louis smiled, “please. You all finally get to be together –I want you to all sleep together.” He hugged his little case, “I hope you have a great sleep. I am just so happy I was able to see all of you.” Louis hummed, “I am very tired as well so I think I will nap in a moment.”

                Niall bowed, “We are happy to see you as well, Louis.” He tilted his head fondly, “I think we doubted how much we would miss you.”

                Louis lifted a thumb, “see you soon.”

                Zayn let his omega’s leave first before stepping into the room. He squatted beside Louis, putting a hand on top the omega’s head, “Louis.”

                “Hm?”

                “Thank you.”

                Louis blushed, smiling down at the bag in his lap, “I love you all –I want to see you happy.”

                Zayn kissed his forehead, his hand sliding to cup Louis’ cheek, “you have made us all very happy and for that we are grateful.”

                “Mm,” The artist bit his lip hard, whining, “thank you.”

                Zayn stood, smiling, “I promise to see your gifts and purchases later, okay?”

                “Okay.” Louis pulled out the thin scarf from the bag when Zayn closed the door. He smiled gently at Thumb, putting the scarf over the bunny, “soft, huh?” He giggled at Thumb shifting under the material, poking his nose out from under it. “It was such a good price too –Shauna was nice.” He pulled out a small wooden box of pastel crayons, “Harry bought me whatever I wanted.” Louis set the crayons to the side, taking out another scarf, “I saw other bunnies, they were so little.” He pulled the scarf back from Thumb’s face a little, “do not worry, you are still my favorite.”

                Louis looked up when the door opened. Harry was in different clothes, a button down and black slacks. “Who are you speaking to?”

                Louis removed the last item from his bag, a journal, “Thumb.”

                Harry closed the door behind him, looking down at the animal moving around underneath the scarf. “That is a new scarf and you are letting him make it smell?”

                Louis shrugged, fiddling with the string hanging out of the journal, “it is soft. He likes it.”

                Harry stuffed his hands in his pockets and Louis tried ignoring the intense stare. “What is wrong? You were fine a few minutes ago.”

                “I am fine. I am happy to be home.” Louis gathered his things, standing to put them away. He slid just around Harry before the alpha could grab him.

                “Why do you lie?”

                “I am not. I am just tired,” Louis put his pastels on the desk, running his finger over a half-finished drawing from a few days ago. He closed his eyes when Harry’s large hand grabbed his hip, pulling him towards the alpha’s front. Louis turned his head to the side, sighing when lips were pressed to his neck. “Are you leaving now?”

                “Yes.” Harry slid a hand under his shirt, pressing a flat palm to Louis’ stomach. “What did I do?”

                “Nothing.”

                “Tell me and I will fix it.” Harry bit the tender skin, “tell me, strawberry.”

                Louis put his hand over Harry’s, “you are just a grumpy alpha with many emotions.” He moved away, gasping when Harry pulled him hard. “Alpha-”

                “Look at me.” Harry grasped Louis’ hips with both hands, facing him. “What did I do?”

“You left me outside.”

“I went to say hello to Niall.”

Louis looked down but Harry grabbed his chin, “Stop…”

“You are being jealous. I will not stop taking care of my omegas.”

“They are not your omegas! I am your omega!” Louis moved away, growling, “Just –leave.” He slid past the King, “this is why I left you upstairs.”

“Louis.”

“Just –ugh! Stop calling them your omegas!” He turned around, “I am the only omega on this Earth that has your teeth in their neck and you are the only alpha with my teeth in your neck! Stop!”

Harry approached him slowly, hands slithering around his curvy sides, “okay. I am sorry. I will stop.”

Louis huffed, dropping his head against Harry’s chest, “I just –you could have waited for me and helped me but you just left.”

“I will try not to do it again, omega.” Louis looked up at him. “I am sorry I made you upset. I will make sure I stop calling Niall and Liam my omegas.” He tucked a hair behind Louis’ ear, “and I will not leave you alone again –you may become annoyed with me.”

“I will not.” Louis pouted, “I cannot.”

“Do I not give you enough attention?”

“You do not. Other’s give me more attention at times.”

Harry growled, “Am I supposed to be on top of you all the time?”

“Do not make fun of me, Harry.”

The alpha’s eyes glossed over at Louis’ strict tone, “I am not.” He pressed their heads together, “what do I do when I am too busy for you?”

Louis scoffed, “find time.”

Harry licked his lips, “I want you to pick one of your books to read to me when I arrive home.”

                Louis blinked, confused, “what?”

                “Do not say what to me.” Harry pressed their noses together, “do what I ask.”

                Louis blushed slightly, “yes alpha.” He bit his lip, “I will –I will skip a day tomorrow, yes?”

                “As I have said.” Harry put a hand at the back of Louis’ head, “Shauna was a lot for you so I think having a day off will be good.” He kissed Louis’ gently, lips touching slightly, “you did so well.”

                Louis swallowed, rubbing his lips against Harry’s soft ones, “you told me.”

                “And I wanted to tell you again.” Harry moved away to kiss Louis’ forehead, “The paper will come at twelve, I would like you to read it. If you have trouble, ask Niall or Liam.”

                “Yes alpha.” Louis wrapped Harry in a hug, rubbing his face hard against the male’s shirt, “I love you. Come home soon.”

                “I will try.”

                Louis hummed, “I will miss you, itty-bitty.”

-

                “Louis.”

                Louis shook before opening his eyes, hugging a book to his chest. “Hm –Julie?” He whined when a warm hand fell on his head, “mm, Julie.”

                Julie kneeled on the grass beside Louis’ blanket, “may I?”

                “Mmhm.” Louis rolled over, tucking his face against her thigh, “I missed you.”

                The alpha chuckled, “I missed you too. How are you?”

                Louis’ stretched, shirt riding up, “I am good. I have been reading but,” he giggled when Julie tickled his exposed stomach. “Mm.”

                Julie smiled softly, pulling Louis’ shirt down, “you fell asleep.”

                “Yes.” Louis sat up, grabbing his book, “Niall helped me read the newspaper.” He smiled, “people like me.”

                “Why would you think otherwise?”

                Louis shrugged, “I just –always think I am not enough to be by Harry’s side but I am trying.” He shook his head quickly, “no –something else. Let us talk about you. How are you?”

                “I am good.” Julie pulled her knees up, “everything here has been normal. How was Shauna?”

                “It was beautiful, I really enjoyed it.” Louis smiled, “I was even given a lemonade recipe. Liam and Niall went to the store and I asked for twenty lemons.”

                Julie smirked, “twenty?”

                “Mmhm.” Louis smiled, “The recipe calls for a lot.”

                The alpha grinned, “you look good, Louis –very tan.”

                Louis looked down at his arms, mouth breaking out into a wide smile, “I do look tan.” He wiggled his fingers, “I do not think sleeping in the sun helped.”

                “It looks good.” Julie touched his arm, “just make sure that you do not get too much sun. It is not healthy.”

                “Thank you, Julie.” He blushed, smiling into his palm, “I missed you.” Louis bit his lip when she chuckled, digging his teeth into his palm when he caught sight of a small fading mark on her neck. “We had breakfast with the workers at the castle –they sat at the big table with us.”

                “Oh?”

                Louis nodded, dropping his eyes before she caught him staring. “I met some guards…”

                Julie smirked, “oh?”

                “Yes.” The omega swallowed hard, “they were nice –it was an accident really. I was on the third floor and –bumped into one.”

                “Hm,” Julie was still smirking, “did you get a name?”

                “No.”

                She looked away, “maybe next time.”

                “Maybe,” Louis ran his finger over the front of the children’s chapter book. He was able to read it all by himself, confirming certain words with Niall and getting each one. “They said I had a ‘sense of style’ in the newspaper. –They even had a photo of me.” He puckered his lips, upset, “they said I had been drawing for only five years.”

                Julie laughed, “Did that offend you?”

                “Yes! I have been an artist far longer than that!”

                “The newspaper is truthful but is always littered with lies and assumptions. You cannot take all of it seriously.”

                “Rude.” Louis stared at the mark on Julie’s neck a little longer. “You –who do you sleep with? At the castle?”

                Julie looked at him, eyes lidded, smile pulling at her lips, “why would you like to know?”

                Louis blushed, stomach tightening just like when Rose had smiled at him. “I –am just curious because of the mark on your neck.”

                Julie huffed, looking away with a shrug, “a few people. It does not really matter. Everyone –sleeps with everyone there.”

                “You live here though.”

                “Louis, did you meet Rose?”

                Louis stilled, “She is nice.”

                “Isn’t she.”

                “She reminds me of you.”

                Julie sighed, rubbing her hands down her face before looking at Louis with a sad smile, “does she now?”

                Louis licked his lip, squeezing the blanket underneath him. “Do you not like her?”

                “Me?” Julie snorted, “I love her.”

                The omega perked up, “you –were with her?”

                “I was with her and it was wonderful.”

                “I –you are not with her anymore because-”

                “Because,” Julie smiled, “alphas do not belong with alphas. Because I learned not to offend the Elements.”

                “The Elements –you bonded?” Louis looked around, “where?”

                “It does not matter where.” She stopped smiling, “If Rose and I were supposed to be together, we would be.”

                “And this has nothing to do with Gian?” Louis bit his tongue when the words left his mouth. “Does it?”

                Julie chuckled, shaking her head, “of course.”

                “Julie, I am not saying you should get back with Rose. I just have questions that you are not obligated to answer.” He scooted forward, touching her thigh, “I want everyone to be happy.”

                “I am happy.” Julie took his hand off of her, “the problem is, Louis, that you think you can fix everything.” She glared at him, “do you want me to tell you how this conversation is about to go? You are going to ask me why we split even though you already know. You are going to tell me that I should not think the way I think but in a way that makes me doubt myself. You are going to try and pry my feelings from me even when I do not want to expel them.” Julie stood, “you can be glue for Niall and Liam –be glue for Harry, but do not dare try to piece me back together.”

                Louis’ mouth opened slightly, eyes wide, “I-”

                “You were not trying to? Because I stopped you before you tried. My business is mine and my mind is mine. However I feel will not change because you speak over my weakness and my insecurities.”

                He frowned, watching her walk across the grass. Louis sniffled, “what about their triad!”

                Julie turned around, “excuse me?”

                Louis rubbed his nose, feeling tears welling in his eyes, “Liam, Niall and Zayn –they are not supposed to be together but they are, despite what the Elements say!” He cried into his wrist, “I do not want to talk about it –I just wanted to talk to you. I missed you.” Louis whimpered when arms wrapped around him. “I just missed you…”

                Julie pressed her face into his hair, breathing, “I missed you too.”

-

Wisler raised a brow when Harry closed the folder, “sir?”

Harry rubbed his temples, “I think –I am going to go home early.” He grabbed the folded newspaper on his desk, looking at the picture of Louis and himself sitting at a restaurant in Shauna. He had been so aggravated by the alpha who had touched Louis he hadn’t noticed anyone take the photo.

The King touched the black and white photo. Louis had practically been sitting in his lap with how close Harry had put their chairs. He was feeding Louis some of his wine in the image, mouth pressed to the omega’s temple. There was another photo of Louis, dressed in his short shirt that Harry both disliked and liked. They had given him praise for having a ‘daring sense of style’.

Shauna had been eye opening in some ways. All the pushing and pleading had been pointless and it took Louis talking to the alpha for twenty minutes to find out.

“Are you feeling unwell?”

“No, I am fine.”  Harry folded the newspaper quickly, “I am just not focused.”

Wisler smirked, “due to a certain someone?” Harry smiled. “Louis is wonderful, my King, just perfect. I have worked for others who pretend to be one way but him – he is honest and he is genuine.”

“Thank you, Wisler.” Harry rocked back in his chair, looking at the drawn image of himself that still needed to be hung. “He is –very special.”

“Talented, special and very sweet.” Wisler set his book down, “may I ask, my King?”

“Ask.”

“Do you plan on having children with him –truthfully?”

“No, I do not.”

Wisler nodded, “I see.” He shrugged, “it does not matter. People love him so much and I believe they are so happy to at least have an omega –they are not thinking of children yet.”

“Eventually they will change their minds.”

The alpha smirked, “well, until then.”

Harry exhaled, chewing on his thumb, “he would look beautiful pregnant.”

“I mean no disrespect but Louis would bring every alpha to their knees if he were pregnant.”

Harry chuckled, “with his attitude, I am sure he can.”

Wisler laughed, “That as well.” He leaned forward, “I know you are very closed off, Harry, but if you ever need someone to speak to –I am here. Please, do not forget that I would do anything for you.”

“Thank you, Wisler. I do not forget.” Harry rolled back, “I want to see my omega.” He stood, “oddly.”

“Oddly?” The adviser chuckled, “you are bonded, my King. Anyone would want to see their omega. It is far from odd.”

Harry grabbed his jacket from behind his chair, “hm.” He looked at the drawing for a bit longer, “please ask one of the maids to hang this in my bedroom. Right above the low window on the left.”

“Of course, sir.” Wisler stood, bowing, “tell Louis I say hello. The family as well.”

“I will.” He grabbed the newspaper before walking to the door, “I am sorry to leave you with-”

“Please, you have practically finished everything.” Wisler brushed him off, “go enjoy the day with your omega. I am sure he will be very happy to have you home early.” He motioned to the desk, “it is not every day I am able to sit in the King’s chair.”

Harry snorted with a chuckle, “You may take the chair if you wish.”

“Maybe next time,” the alpha grinned. “Go on, before you explode with excitement.”

Harry's brow turned up, “pardon?”

“I have known you a long time, Harry. I do not think I have ever seen you so giddy.”

                “Giddy?” The King raised his arms, “I am not giddy.”

                “Of course, sir.” Wisler bowed once more before sitting, “your omega is waiting.”

-

                “Now that I can read better –Niall!” Louis stomped his foot, “I said I will grate the cheese!”

                Niall slowly put the Parmesan cheese block down, hands going behind his back, “I was only helping.”

                “And I said you could set the table.” Louis quickly turned back to the pot of boiling water to stir his pasta. “How do I know when it is done?”

                “When it is al dente.”

                Louis looked down at Liam measuring the length from his knee to ankle. “What is al –dante?”

                “Dente, it means ‘to the tooth’. It should have some bite.” Niall came behind him with a fork, pulling a rigatoni from the water. “It is over cooked.”

                “What?”

                “Do not move please.”

                Louis looked back down at Liam who pinned the cloth, “sorry.” He looked at Niall, frowning as he dumped the steaming pasta into the strainer, “what do you mean over cooked? Is it hard?”

                “Soft, too soft.”

                “Mm!” Louis crossed his arms, “I hate cooking.”

                Liam tapped his thigh. “Remove the pants, please.”

                Louis wiggled out of the material, pulling down silk pajama shorts. He wrapped his robe back up, “At least the lemonade will taste good.”

                “We can salvage the pasta.” Niall threw it back in the pot, throwing in half a stick of butter, “we will bake it.”

                “Mm,” Louis licked his lips, “with the sauce and cheese?”

                “Yes, a rigatoni bake.”

                “Who taught you to cook again?”

                “My mother. He was a chef.” Niall pulled Louis to the stove, sticking the wooden spoon in his hand, “stir the butter in and then we will make a red cream sauce.”

                Louis folded the pasta quickly, eating any that flew out of the pot. “It is not bad.”

                “Pasta is supposed to have a certain texture. Too soft and it becomes mush.”

                “I like it,” Louis mumbled, eating another pasta that almost fell to the floor. “I will make a plate for Atlas and Ixion,” He glanced at Niall who did not speak. “And Julie and Zayn.” Louis wiggled his hips, eager, “and my alpha.”

                He looked over when he heard Niall breathe. The omega was smiling, putting the jar of sauce into a pot. “What?”

                “Nothing.”

                “Hmph.”

                “It was a charismatic smile, Louis.” Niall nudged him softly with his hip, “it is –cute when you speak of Harry.”

                Louis flushed, “I miss him.” He went to the fridge, touching the glass picture of cold lemonade, “I think he is going to love my lemonade.” Louis bounced on his toe, “my itty-bitty alpha.”

                Niall laughed, “Do you call him that?”

                Louis put his hands behind his back, “of course –he likes the name I think.”

                “I doubt it.”

                The omega shrugged, biting his smile, “I like calling him it.”  He closed the door, leaning on the cold metal, “why do you pray?”

“Hm?”

“Liam said you were praying –why?”

“When I am overwhelmed or grateful and every night of course.” Niall smiled, “Liam, Zayn and I were able to have breakfast in town today and –he seemed less hesitant to hold us. I was scared but he appeared not to care. It was fairly empty –no one noticed, I do not think.” He shrugged, “I am just thankful to you, Harry –the Elements for taking good care of us during our troubled time.”

Louis stepped beside him, “do you really believe it was the Elements that took care of you?”

Niall nodded, “I do.”

“I have never cared much for them. I knew they were important but everyone here treats them like gold.”

“You should ask them for help when you need it. They bless you when you praise them –find an Element to focus on, possibly water.” Niall stirred the bubbling sauce, “unfortunately, you and Harry did not go through the Elements. But, even if not, you should ask them for guidance, maybe do some sacrifices? Buy gifts?”

“Like –animal sacrifices?”

“No, that would be the opposite of thanking them. I have a book in my room, tonight we can read from it.” Niall smiled, “the Elements saved my life and I truly believe they protected my relationship.”

“Do you think Harry would do it with me?”

“There are times to give them recognition alone but the more the merrier.”

Louis’ ears perked up, “hm.”

                Niall stopped stirring for a moment, “the gate?”

                Louis ran out of the kitchen, squealing when he reached the window. “Alpha, alpha!” He unlocked the door quickly, running barefoot to the gate, “my alpha!” Harry dropped the flowers in his hand to the ground to catch Louis. “Mm!” Louis rubbed his face against the alpha’s neck and face, licking him aggressively, “my itty-bitty.”

                Louis whined high when he was licked back, kicking his feet at the kisses laid on his cheeks and over his lips. “Omega…” Harry rubbed Louis’ spine, pecking him softly, rubbing their noses together in hello. “You smell divine.” He tried putting him down, “I want to see your robe –it is new.”

                “No!”

                “Please, strawberry, it looks beautiful. Let me see.”

                “No!” Louis bounced in his arms, clutching Harry closer, “did you come home early? Please, please –I do not want you to leave –please.”

                “I came home early.”

                Louis shrieked, hiccuping and whining loud enough to tickle Harry’s chest. Harry cupped the back of his head while he bent down to pick up the flowers. “Make more noise for me inside please.” He walked, chuckling when he couldn’t see because of the licks over his eyes and face. “I will trip, omega.” Harry laughed when Louis didn’t stop, using the door frame so he wouldn’t trip over the threshold.

                “My King?”

                “Niall.” Harry moved his face, smiling at the surprised blonde omega. “How are you?”

                “I am fine. You are home for lunch?”

                “No, I came home early,” He closed one eye when Louis bit his neck, “omega.” Louis growled, biting him harder. “I surprised that I am so missed.”

                Niall smiled, “we were just speaking of you.”

                Harry was finally able to put Louis down, “I see.” He looked down at the omega who was looking up him with a bright shine in his eyes and mouth wide in a teeth-showing smile. “Now I can look at you.”

                Louis nodded quickly, hands cupped to his chest, “hi.”

                Harry smirked, raising the flowers, “I went to town before coming here and I saw these.”

                Louis’ eyes opened wide at the red roses. He reached out slowly, taking the bouquet adorned with baby's breath, “for me?”

                “Yes, I thought you would like them. I think it is better than that I keep feeding you sweets.”

                Louis couldn’t take his eyes off the bright roses as Harry removed his jacket. “T-thank you.” He tip toed, kissing the King’s cheek, “thank you!” He bowed his head, overwhelmed by Harry’s presence, “I am making lunch with Niall.”

                “Is it carrot soup?”

                Louis flustered, hiding his face behind the flowers, “no, alpha.”

                “What are you making?”

                Louis’ stomach twisted more, full of pride and a lot of want to please. His alpha just came home from work and all Louis wanted to do was give him a massage, feed him, and love him up and down. “Uh –Niall called it a rig –toni –bake.”

                “A rigatoni bake?”

                “Mmhm.”

                “Why are you being shy?” Harry moved the flowers, grabbing him by the arm, “do not hide from me.” The alpha stood tall, eyes cascading over Louis’ body, touching the new pink and gold robe. “Oh, these colors are perfect.” He took Louis’ hand, spinning him slowly, “Liam did such an amazing job. I think I may like this one more than the other.” Harry touched down the thin designs of soft pink swirls over the gold fabric. “I must buy you some silk to roll in.”

                Louis nodded, more anxious now that Niall had left them alone. “Mhmm.”

                Harry sniffed around his neck before pressing his nose against Louis’ skin. “I think I will need to buy you a necklace as well, one you can wear day to day.” He kissed the flushed skin, “I have a jeweler that does customs deigns. I will contact him tomorrow.” Harry rumbled, “Why do you smell so, sweet?”

                Louis whimpered gently, “I –I did shower, alpha.” He shifted from one foot to the other, “I – am wearing my vanilla cream…”

                “Is that what makes you smell so edible, omega?” Harry stroked down his arm, “what is making you so shy, strawberry? Let me see you.”

                Louis looked up at him, eyes wet, “I am sorry.”

                Harry cupped his cheek, wiping at the underside of his eye with his thumb, “did I mess up once again?”

                “No –no.” Louis smiled, clutching the thorn-less roses, “everything is so perfect. I am so happy you are here and I think it makes me anxious.” He bit his lip, “I want to make you happy too.”

                “I came to see you,” Harry smirked, “to make myself happy.” Louis’ breath caught. “I felt an urge to see you.”

                Louis nodded quickly, “okay –okay.” He closed his eyes when Harry kissed his mouth. “Pray with me.”

                “Excuse me?”

                “I want you to pray with me –and I want –I want a lot of things.”

                The King chuckled, “more things? What more could you want when everything is already in your hands?”

                The omega’s stomach rumbled with possessiveness. “I want you to –let me take care of you and I want to go out for dinner.” He chewed on his cheek, “and buy me things for Water.”

                Harry blinked at him, curious, “if you wish.”

                “I do.” Louis smiled brightly, hugging the roses without squishing them. “I am so happy you are home, alpha. I made the lemonade recipe that Jackson gave me.” He set the roses behind Harry, on the table at the entrance. Louis hugged around the alpha’s sides, “I love you so much.”

                Harry kissed the top of his head, “I love you as well.”

                Louis shut his eyes tighter, breathing in deep, “more… tell me more.”

                “I love you, Louis.”

                “Mm!” He whined, “I love you too, Harry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	30. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stealing from Royalty is punishable by death.
> 
> Louis starts over, doing his best to keep his hands at his sides  
> but he is hungry and he tries stealing from the wrong Royal.
> 
> Harry is King of Arizella, he needs a Queen and who better than an omega on the run from death?  
> Louis will learn to become the perfect Queen -the perfect fake Queen, but only for a few months.
> 
> A fake lover, a fake Queen, but a real bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hiya.
> 
> update! I am so happy that I said Friday and it is still Friday (where I live 11:43pm...still Friday.) Hopefully I can keep this momentum 
> 
> Thank you all again and again! You all are so cute on Twitter and are nice to me and I love you all so much. I still am getting used to it but I do check it as much as I can. I will respond to messages tomorrow or Sunday! Those of you who have sent them through DM. I see them, I promise!
> 
> I love you guys, thank you as always. I adore writing and I adore you all and it makes writing so much easier. muahmuahmuah!
> 
> (btw, there is a lil angst. are ya'll psychic? Everyone was like: ANGST! And I was like... damn, how'd they know lol)

“This is,” Harry swirled the glass of lemonade, “not supposed to be in a wine glass.”

                “It is to make it fancier.” Louis set down the plates, “do not start yet. I will be right back.”

                Harry grabbed his wrist, “come eat.”

                “I must bring some to Atlas and Ixion.”

                “They can wait until after lunch, sit.”

                Louis did, at Harry’s right side, looking around the table. “Niall and I made lunch today.” He smiled wide at Liam who clapped. “I hope everyone likes it –I made the lemonade!”

                Julie stared into her cup, “why is there a lemon peel in here?”

                “I thought –it would look nicer.” Julie smirked, and Louis held his breath when everyone took a sip. He curled his toes, “do you like it?”

                Julie nodded, “it is delicious.”

                Louis quickly looked at Harry, “alpha.”

                Harry put his glass down, “it is very good.”

                The artist whined high, happy, cupping his hands together. He blushed, looking around the table at the surprised faces, “sorry.” He looked back at Harry, worried, “I am sorry.”

                Harry smiled gently, “do not be, you are just happy.”

                Louis nodded, looking down at his plate of food that looked –pretty decent. He watched Harry take the first bite before everyone joined in. Louis couldn’t pick up his fork, knots twisting in his stomach.

                “It is good, Louis.”

                He looked at Zayn, “you like it?”

                “Yes, very good.” Zayn smiled, “very good job.”

                The omega smiled, palms sweating, “it was Niall and I-” He looked at Harry, “alpha.”

                Harry lifted a brow, moving the lemonade from his mouth. “Yes.”

                Louis squirmed in his seat, “do you like it?”

                Harry nodded, “yes, it is good, omega.”

                The whine expelled from him again and Louis almost jerked out of his chair into the King’s lap. He blinked quickly, “I am sorry.”

                Harry put a hand on his, “it is fine. Are you alright?”

                “Mmhm.” Louis quickly grabbed his fork, a little too anxious to eat. He mumbled a small, “happy”.

                “My King,” Liam spoke up, “how did you like Louis’ new robe?”

                “Stunning, just beautiful.” Harry touched the arm of the gold material. “It is the perfect color for him. I prefer it over our matching one.” The alpha looked at Louis when he made a noise, “omega?”

                Louis stood, “May I be excused?”

                Harry stared at him for a moment before nodding, “you may?”

                Louis bowed to him then to the table before skidding off to his art room. He closed the door, leaning on it, chest heaving up and down. “Oh Elements, calm my heart.” Louis walked around the room, breathing in time with the small sounds coming from Thumb’s cage.

                The artist sat at his desk, ripping out a piece of paper and grabbing a pencil. He sketched quickly, sketching out the roses Harry had brought to him –stunned him with. Louis reached up for the markers, taking out the red color. He colored in the red roses, dropping the marker before leaning back and taking a deep breath.

                Louis wanted to have sex.

                Louis wanted Harry to give him children –and it was all hitting him so fast it made it hard to breathe.

                Louis grabbed another paper, sketching out the roses again.

                An omega was born to give life, but an omega had needs –and not all sexual per se.

                Omegas had urges, Louis knew, urges to please. The want to please was currently riding Louis’ bones. His alpha; smiling, healthy, well rested, he saw it as a result of him taking care of Harry. In him making his alpha happy, Harry had come home early and even with flowers.

                That could be completely wrong, but Louis could pretend.

                It all trickled down from there.

                Louis cooked, with Niall’s help, but he saw his food on a plate. Louis saw his lemonade in a wine glass, he saw Harry eating his food and drinking his lemonade –and his alpha liked it. Louis couldn’t even control the excitement, the happiness of knowing Harry was pleased. He couldn’t control it so he left the table.

                He left the table because he wanted to see a chair in between them, a chair with a child.

                Their whole family sat around the table, even Ixion and Atlas would be there and, in between them, a small precious –theirs –

                “Louis.”

                Louis looked up, surprised by the voice, “alpha?”

                Harry grabbed his cheek softly, face creased up, “are you alright?”

                Louis took a moment to answer, “Yes.”

                “Are you sure?” Harry squatted, closer to his eye level, “why have you left us for so long then?”

                “I was just-” Louis looked at his desk, quickly crumpling all the papers in embarrassment. He hadn’t realized how many different roses he’d drawn. “My apologies, alpha.”

                “If you need more time, that is fine, but there is nothing to apologize for.”

                Louis whined, stomach going back in knots at how gentle Harry’s voice was. “May I eat alone?” He flinched at Harry’s growl, skin going cold at making him upset. Louis settled when warm lips touched his hand. “I am sorry.”

                “It would make me very happy if we all ate together.”

                Louis looked at him, extremely familiar with Harry’s features –nothing new catching his eyes, finding perfection. He kept staring, eyes dragging over each and every detail.

                “Omega?”

                Louis had done several self-portraits. If he could just merge their faces into one, he could draw what their child would look like.

                Harry didn’t like his nose, but Louis loved Harry’s nose. He would give their baby his alpha’s nose, blend the eye color, give them his own cheeks –Louis had been a very plump baby. He wiggled his toes happily. If Harry had also been one, then their baby had a chance of being plump.

                He would give them Harry’s curls but his color-

                “Omega, please, talk to me.”

                Louis blinked quickly, reaching out to touch Harry’s face. “Were you plump as a child?”

                Harry raised a brow, smiling slowly, “I was.” His eyes grew when Louis started purring –whining –kicking his feet excitedly. “I am very confused. I would love to know what you are thinking.”

                “I am thinking –of what our children –would look like.”

                He knew it was a long shot –he knew, but it was not something he could control.

                “Louis, we are not having children.”

                “I know, I know.” Louis shrugged it off, scooting back to stand, embarrassed. “I am just –thinking, I guess.” He smiled slightly, “it is nothing.”

                Harry stared at him a while longer and Louis hated it. He hated knowing what the King was thinking –hated thinking about how stupid he felt.

                “After lunch, you will read to me, yes?”

                Louis breathed, smiling, happy the conversation didn’t continue. “Yes alpha.”

-

                “I did!” Louis sang. “But,” He frowned, “they said I was drawing for a short time and that is a lie.”

                “Do not bother with the lies, only what you know is true.” Harry stroked his side, urging Louis to continue reading his book, “go on.”

                “Yes,” Louis smiled, flipping the page. “’…and then there were only five omegas left, each with a scar above their hearts. The eldest, Amel –Amelia? –I have trouble with names…”

                “Yes, very good.”

                Louis blushed, “Amelia would not accept that their parents were gone. She huddled her siblings together, making sure each were warm, before leaving just before dawn broke the sky.’”

                “Sure good pronunciation, strawberry, very good.” Harry kissed the back of his neck, “go on.”

                The omega whined, closing the book, cuddling closer to Harry, “want you.”

                “Yes, you want me?” Harry hugged around his stomach, “I think I would love to have you.” He hummed, “and so early in the day –it sounds very appealing.”

                Louis arched his back, head falling on Harry’s shoulder as a hand stroked his inner thigh. “Alpha…” Louis growled when a knock fell on the door. “Leave!”

                “Sh, sh,” Harry soothed, fingers still trailing his inner thigh. “Enter.”

                It was Julie, smirking with her medical bag in hand. Louis sniffed the air, curious.

                “My King, my Queen.” She closed the door, “may I?”

                “Julie,” Harry rolled his eyes, “hurry along. Do you have it?”

                “Would you like me to be your doctor or Louis’ right now?”

                Harry rolled his eyes again and Louis’ brows creased. “Is there something wrong?”

                “Not at all, omega.” Julie pulled a heavy chair over, groaning once she was sat, “nothing at all.” She leaned forward, medical bag on the floor, rummaging through it. “We have spoken about birth control-”

                “Birth control?” It came out of Louis’ mouth as if foreign. “Why-?” He looked back, sliding off the bed, “why are we speaking of birth control now?”

                Julie raised a brow, “did we not speak about it before?” She looked at Harry, “my King?”

                “I,” Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes, “spoke to Julie after lunch about the birth control. I think if we are to be-”

                “You spoke to Julie –after lunch,” Louis parroted. “After lunch –do you mean after I spoke about our children?”

                Julie blinked between them, “children?” She lifted her bag to her lap, “should I make a new bet?”

                “Julie,” Harry huffed, raising a hand, “enough.” He looked at Louis, “we have already spoke about the birth control and we agreed that it is best –did we not?”

                “Yes, but not right after we speak about children!”

                “You, you were speaking of children. I was not, Louis.” Harry sat on the edge of the bed, “there are no children in our future, Louis.”

                Louis glared at him, eyes wet and nose flared, “I fucking hate you.” Harry’s eyes grew abnormally wide. “I hate you! I hate you!” The omega spun around, “give it to me –give me the birth control!”

                Julie was giving him gentle eyes that only made him angrier.

                “Would you like the pill or the shot?”

“The pill.”

She went through her bag, putting the little pack in his hand, “Once a day, at the same time. Take it with food. If you have a bad reaction, tell me, and I will lessen the dose. When you run out, I will give you a new one.”

Louis squeezed the pack, walking past Julie and out of the room.

-

                Louis was avoiding Harry like a sickness. He found the strength to also throw the roses in the trash. In doing that, Louis found some blankets to set up on the couch.

                “Must you?”

                Louis ignored the alpha, fluffing the already fluffed pillow.

                “Louis.”

                Louis turned off the lamp before laying down and snuggling into the couch.

                Harry walked beside him, “may we speak?”

                Louis did not respond, rolling on his side to face the back of the couch. He heard a sigh and then a small huff of Harry’s breath bowing out a candle.

                He cried for at least twenty minutes, wanting nothing more than his alpha. Wanting to be held and scented. Louis just wanted to be loved.

When he took the birth control he had almost thrown up, frustrated and sad because now his chances had grown slimmer. Every day he took a pill his chances of an accidental birth grew smaller and smaller.

                He wanted a baby, it was sudden but he couldn’t –he didn’t want –but he did. His body did, his brain did, but his heart reminded him that he and his child would be alone. They would be wanderers without a father or an alpha. Louis never wanted children, especially with having so many siblings but –then Harry was happy and there was a family –Louis was pleasing his alpha and it pleased him. Louis could see a child, a belly –beautiful and round.

                Louis touched his stomach, rubbing it, “mm…”

                He sat up, looking at the light on in the kitchen. Throwing the covers off, Louis shuffled to the kitchen seeing Ixion. “Hello.”

                Ixion looked to him, “omega.” He frowned, “I was curious as to why you were on the couch. It is very late, omega.”

                Louis shrugged, rubbing his arm, “are you eating now?”

                “Yes, and I am bringing food for Atlas.”

                “Did you enjoy lunch?”

                “Very much, the lemonade was delicious as well.”

                Louis smiled softly, “I am glad.” He looked at the sandwiches, shaking his head. “Would you like more? I can warm it for you.”

                “No, omega, it is fine.”

                Louis opened the fridge, pulling out the pitcher of lemonade, “this then, you will need something to drink.” He grabbed two glasses, filling them before putting the pitcher back. “I will follow you.”

                Ixion shook his head, smiling, “you know you cannot.”

                “I can do whatever I please.” Louis took the glasses, walking first, heading straight for the basement. Going down there still gave him goosebumps –reminders of being dragged by Zayn.

                Ixion grabbed his wrist before he grabbed the door handle to the twin’s room. “Louis, Harry will be furious.”

                “No,” Louis scoffed, “Harry cares about himself and only himself.” He opened the door with difficulty. The room was clean and exactly the same as he remembered.

Louis set the glasses down, going to the picture of his flower hanging on the wall. “May I sleep here?”

                Ixion sounded like he was choking. “Sleep here?”

                “Yes.” Louis sat on a chair, “please?”

                “Louis,” Ixion sat on the bed, facing him, “what happened? You and Harry have been doing so well.”

                Louis swallowed, playing with the end of his frilly pajama shorts. “I want –I want babies…” He didn’t look up at the sound Ixion made. “He does not and now I have to take birth control and –and I was okay with it but now,” He rubbed his eye, “I am not.”

                Ixion nodded slowly, “did you-”

                “I told him I hated him because I was angry.” Louis sighed loudly, “I can sleep in this chair, please?”

                “Harry may kill me.” Ixion frowned, “do you think that you staying here is a way for me to keep you safe?”

                Louis pulled his knees up to his chest, folded on the chair, “yes.” He put his head on his knees, “if I cannot stay here then I will run away.”

                “You will not.”

                “No, I will not.” Louis shrugged, “but you are protecting me -in case.”

                Ixion gave him a sad smile, “you cannot force someone to want a child.” Louis nodded. “But, you would be a beautiful, wonderful, lovely mother, Louis.”

                Louis hid his face, crying into his legs.

-

                Louis opened his eyes slowly, whining, “alpha…” He was being licked –naked. Louis shot up, quickly covering himself, looking around.

                He was in Harry’s room, and Harry was there –all black, large bright green eyes staring at him.

                “Where –where is Ixion?” He covered his ears, not used to Harry growling at him as a wolf. Louis trembled, “did you hurt him?”

                “I did not, solely because he brought you to me.” Louis curled to the headboard as Harry came closer, no longer a wolf but just as terrifying. “How dare you.” The artist flinched, closing his eyes. “You dare sleep in the room of another alpha?” Harry growled right in his ear, “disgusting.”

                Louis whined, “Stop…” He tried pushing Harry away, getting his hand caught. “Stop!” He squealed when was pinned to the bed, kicking and screaming. “Harry!” Harry licked his nostrils and Louis sputtered. “Mm!”

                “You stop.” The King rubbed his face against Louis’. “Present for me.”

                Louis stopped squirming, blushing at the word –at the sound of it coming from Harry’s mouth. He took a while but, Louis opened his legs, bowing his back and put his hands above his head. The omega kept his eyes closed, breathing hard, anxious.

                “What upsets you? Stop lying –stop going in circles. Say it straight.”

                Louis’ body flushed, finding his legs spreading further. “I changed my mind.” He licked his dry lips, “I want a baby.” He groaned, feeling his ass grow wet, “I want a baby –I,” the artist panted, “I want –I want to be pregnant and spoiled and –Elements, I want to grow with your baby.” Louis screamed when his cock was swallowed down. He dug his toes into the nest, “alpha…”

                “Keep speaking.”

                “No,” Louis shuddered, “this is not-” He shook his head furiously, “this is not pretend! I want a baby –I want one! I am not pretending!” Louis shut his thighs but Harry held them open, “Harry, please!”

                “I am listening,” Harry sucked a mark into his thigh. “Keep speaking.”

                Louis howled, eyes wide, crying, “I –I know we said no but –ugh!” He turned his head to the side, his cock back in a hot mouth. “But –but –please –I want us to –have-” Louis put a hand in Harry’s hair, “more –mm!” He closed his thighs around Harry’s head when a finger breached him. “Give me a fucking baby!”

                Harry growled around him and Louis almost came.

                “Oh please –oh please –yes.” Louis held up his knees when Harry slowly stood to his knees. He pulled them all the way to his chest, “in me –right here.” Louis licked his lips, peeking around his legs to watch Harry stroke his leaking length. “Yes –your knot –in me.”

                “Where –show me.”

                Louis swallowed, using one hand to hold his knees close, the other used to expose his small hole more. “Here,” He whimpered. “Right here, alpha.”

                Harry took a deep breath, scenting the air, “right here?” He stuck two fingers inside Louis and he did come.

                It was embarrassing but Harry didn’t let him feel the embarrassment for a second.

                “Fuck,” The King rolled his neck, “show me our bond mark.”

                Louis moved as fast as he could, a little dizzy after coming so quickly. He slipped on his face, quickly arranging himself so his ass was tempting and his neck was bent at an angle Harry could admire. “Alpha?”

                “Perfect.”

                Louis was still dizzy, and it made it worse that Harry just kept scenting him instead of touching him.

                “Alpha?”

                “You,” Harry took a deep breath. “You want my child yet I find out you are in the bedroom of two other alphas?”

                Louis whined, “I do-”

                “Then you would not be in another alphas bedroom!” The shout had startled Louis to silence. “Mine, mine, how many different ways must I show it –say it! I give you space and you abuse it –I listen and try to talk and you abuse it!”

                Louis kept his whines low. “I felt alone.”

                “I am right upstairs.”

                “You –I was angry.”

                “Because instead of speaking as an adult you become angry, throw away flowers I bought you and ask to sleep in another’s room –an alpha’s room!”

                Louis flinched hard, lips trembling, “I-”

                “Did you want Ixion –Atlas, maybe you wanted them both? Maybe they can give you a child instead?”

                Louis started crying, “No –no!”

                “Then! You said it Louis –I am the only one whose teeth are in your neck! Stop fucking around!”

                “I love you!” Louis fell, face in the pillow. “I love you so much!”

                Harry finally stopped scenting the room and he was able to roll over.

                “I do –everything for you, to make my alpha happy.” Louis coughed, “I –want no one else, I have told you this. I just –I have been alone for so long and then you showed me so much care but –then I am alone again.” He wiped his face, “you –show me love sometimes but then none. You forget how much I need you all the time. I need everything from you –I am needy!” Louis hit the bed with both fists, “I am fucking needy and I want my fucking alpha when I want him! I want a fucking baby because I am an omega and I do not care! I want constant attention –I want a family that is not awful! Fuck –I just want a family!”

                “You-”

                “I did not –I did not want a child a month ago but today –I want a child today! I want one! I do not want to take birth control!” Louis screamed. “I want a baby in my stomach and I want it to be yours and I want it to be happy –and fat! I want a fat child!” He kicked off the bed, spreading his arms, ignoring the drying come on his stomach. “I get it, I am leaving in a few months, I know I have a time limit! I know –I know that this is not real but on my side, it is the realest thing I have ever had. My omega does not have a time limit, I cannot stop being an omega because Julie is right, it is my DNA! I am in a constant battle and it is never going to end –ever!”

                It was a standstill and they were both done talking.

                Whether it was because Louis’ throat hurt or because Harry didn’t know how to respond –the screaming was over.

                Louis looked down, going on his hands and knees before transforming. He shook out his brown fur, hoping onto the bed –into his nest. The wolf rolled in it, going on his stomach, closing his eyes.

                He whined, not happy –but content, when the weight of Harry’s wolf laid over him, began grooming him.

                It took a while but, eventually, sleep took them both.

-

                “Good morning, Louis.”

                Louis was in Harry’s large robe, eyes heavy, “good morning.”

                Niall pressed his lips together, “how are you?”

                “I am sorry if our screaming disturbed your sleep.” Louis sat in the dining table chair, “it will not happen again.”

                “Not at all, Louis.” Niall sat down slowly, looking back when Liam exited the kitchen. He pulled out a chair for him, “did you sleep –well?”

                “Terrible.” Louis carelessly unfolded the napkin, putting it in his lap. He stared at the plate of pancakes for a while, “he has left?”

                “Our King left early, without telling anyone.”

                “He kissed me goodbye but –we barely slept –I did not think-” Louis picked up his knife and fork, cutting into the food, “hm.” He dropped the silverware, crossing his fingers before putting his head on them. “Goodness.”

                “Louis-”

                “I just –I know I want a baby.” He looked up, happy that they were not surprised. “I know I do. I know –I want to stay here with him. I know I do.” Louis picked up his water, drinking it, “I want to be his Queen. I make Harry happy, I know I do.”

                Liam set his napkin down, “you do, Louis.”

                “I do.” Louis nodded to himself, “but-”

                “Harry does not want a Queen because he thinks of his mother –he worries, Louis.” Niall spoke, “a child –he has never spoken about children. I think, because he does not believe he can be a good father and a good King, he does not want a child.”

                Louis nodded, “hm.” He looked up, turning towards the entrance. “Someone is here.”

                Niall stood, going to the door. He opened it, “Harry?”

                Louis shot up from his chair, running to the window, putting his hands on the glass. That was the Royal car, and that was his alpha coming out of it; gift bag and roses in hand.

                Louis’ pressed his face closer to the window, fogging it, watching the gate open. Harry wasn’t even dressed in Royal attire –he hadn’t gone to work.

                Niall touched his shoulder and he jumped. The blonde smiled, “your alpha is here.”

                Louis hugged himself, walking to the front door. He blinked at Harry, eyesight going hazy, “Harry.”

                “Strawberry.” Harry held up the bouquet, much larger than the one from yesterday. Louis took them, blushing as red as the flowers. Harry then held up a gift bag, “a gift for you.”

                Louis nodded slowly, taking it, “th-thank you.” He rocked from one foot to the other. Whining when Harry bent down to kiss his cheek. “Alpha…”

                “Were you having breakfast?” Louis nodded. “Finish and then may we go out together?”

                Louis looked up quickly, “yes, itty-bitty.”

                Harry smiled, cupping his cheek, “kiss?”

                The artist nodded feverishly, tip toeing to receive a kiss to his lips. He closed his eyes for a moment, “good morning, alpha.”

                “Good morning, omega.”

-

                Louis still hadn’t opened his gift. He had scarfed down his breakfast and begged Niall and Liam over and over to put his flowers in water. Louis had gotten dressed so fast and almost screamed when he was told they were going to the castle.

                Louis was expecting –anything else –but not the castle.

                Harry asked him to bring his gift and they were off.

                Louis was grateful that they were only greeted by one person –calmly at that. He was trying to keep his emotions at bay, not cry because he was expecting a date or walk through Arizella with Harry.

                They walked through the greenhouse hand in hand, quiet, not speaking of last night –not speaking of anything.

                Louis became suspicious when there was no one outside of the greenhouse. It was as if there was no one in the castle and that was suspicious enough.

                He let Harry take him by the pool, let him take the gift bag from his hands. Louis stared at the two pool towels laid out on two of the pool chairs, one said ‘Queen’ and the other ‘King’.

                “I know I have promised you a run but I would like us to be able to speak while we are together.”

                Louis breathed when Harry slowly removed his shirt. He leaned into the firm, toned body once the alpha removed his own shirt.

                “I have asked the guards to stay on the other side of the house until I say.” Harry ran his hands over Louis’ warm frame. “You do not have to be afraid or shy, it is only you and I.”

                Louis nodded, closing his eyes as Harry pulled his pants and underwear off.

                “Beautiful.” Hands trailed his body, lips kissed his skin. Harry removed the rest of his clothing, holding out a hand. “Come.”

                Louis toed off his shoes as they walked to the stairs in the large outdoor pool. Harry led him into the water carefully, wrapping Louis in large arms as they moved around the empty pool. He kept his head on Harry’s shoulder, arms around his neck, running his fingers through the curly hair at the back of his head.

                Louis was happy with the silence of birds and rustling of trees. The soft sounds of the water moving when they did –the feel of the morning sun warming his skin.

                “Would you like to swim?”

                “No,” Louis cooed, “with you…”

                Harry hummed, kissing his shoulder, “okay.”

                They went around the whole pool before Harry asked him another question.

                “What is your favorite art creation?”

                Louis was surprised but answered it easily. “I made a set of plates for the castle in Wereborn. They are my favorite because it was the first time I was able to use gold in my art. It was very hard and I had never done it before but,” He smiled, “they were beautiful.” Louis put one hand in the water, letting it drag, “next would be the crown.”

                “Is gold a hard material to work with?”

                “It can be. The thinner you make it, the harder it is to work with –too thin and it is impossible. I did not know what I was doing but I knew I would be killed if I ruined the gold I was given.”

                Harry squeezed him, going around the pool again.

                “How did you learn to stop your breathing?”

                Louis huffed a chuckle, “when you are a thief, and people are trying to kill you, it helps if they believe you are already dead.”

                “It is impressive.”

                “A lot of practice. –You taught everyone in the house combat?”

                “I did.” Harry stopped walking, holding Louis’ nose as he dipped them underwater. The alpha wiped his face then Louis’, kissing his nose. Louis wrapped his legs around his waist and they began walking once again. “I wanted to make sure they knew how to fight.”

                “Will you teach me?”

                “I can.”

                “Did you have to teach Ixion and Atlas?”

                “I did.”

                “How did you learn?”

                “When you live alone in the woods, it helps to teach yourself –especially when you do not claim to be Royal so you are more likely to be robbed or attacked.”

                “Did you enjoy living alone?”

                “Not as much as I enjoy living with my family.”

                Louis detached from Harry, swimming around on his own. He dove underwater, swimming all the way to the other side. He tried not to blush, but he knew was being watched –it was flattering.

                Louis climbed out, sitting on the warm tile, kicking his feet in the water. “Are you sure no one is watching?”

                “If they are they will be killed.”

                Louis nodded once, looking at the beautiful backyard, “may I open my gift now?”

                “You may.” Harry exited the water, naked in all his magnificence –Louis watched every movement.

                He colored when Harry walked towards him, cock hanging low, towels and gift bag in hand. “You are so beautiful, Harry.”

                The King took a seat beside him, putting the ‘Queen’ towel over Louis’ head. “Do you not tell me enough?”

                “No,” Louis took the gift, “never enough.” He removed the paper, lifting a black box from the bag. Louis looked at him quickly, “is this expensive?”

                “One of the more expensive things I have recently purchased. Not your eighty-thousand dollar purchase, I assure you.” Louis giggled, holding the box out in front of him.

                He poked his feet against Harry’s in the water, entangling them, “I am nervous.”

                “Do not be. I did not have time to get more but I know that you did want a gift –for Water. I will pray with you as well. Just give me a week or so and we will pray together, I will take you to dinner as well.”

                Louis’ breath hitched, “okay -okay.” He was even more nervous but quickly opened the box. He ran his fingers over the string of pearls, “Harry-”

                “I had to go through a few books but, pearls are supposed to calm you –bring in honesty and faith while keeping away negativity.” Louis looked at him. “I think we both need a bit of calm and a little less negativity.” Harry took the box, removing the pearls, “may I?”

                Louis nodded.

                Harry clasped them around his neck and Louis found that they were heavy, cold, but comfortable. “Beautiful.” The alpha adjusted them once, “they look lovely.”

                Louis touched them gently, as if they would break, “thank you…”

                “Would you like to swim some more?”

                “Yes.”

                Harry slid in first, helping Louis in after. He spun them around slowly before dipping them under water.

                It wasn’t the morning he expected but it was the morning he never knew he needed –they needed.

-

                The week had been filled with traveling –traveling to one land then another. Louis had learned something throughout their travels, something –startling.

                There were no homeless in Arizella.

                Louis had known this, but to see it had been even more awing.

                There were areas that had different sized houses of the same color, specifically for people who couldn’t work, or who had been homeless. Louis went into one of the homes, shocked by the quality of it. It was paid for by the castle to keep the homes up and running, to keep the people and families fed.

                Louis could never imagine such organization and love in Wereborn –anywhere. Harry came by often too. These people knew him, some even dropped to their knees in praise. Louis had also been kneeled to, had been hugged and offered small gifts that he refused kindly.

                Other areas, such as Ceeder, had shown proof that nowhere was perfect. Ceeder was full of stuck up people –more stuck up than the Royals in Wereborn.

                They’d praised him, hugged and kissed him with Harry’s permission. The people of Ceeder were not Royal but many pretended to be. Wisler had whispered to him softly; telling him there were more places just like this one –to ‘just smile’. Louis had just smiled, even tried to interact. They had given him gifts of charms, flowers and even of gold but then, on his way to the restroom, Louis overheard things like; ‘he should stand up straighter’, ‘he is so short’, ‘he should not wear such un-Royal attire’.

                Louis had whispered his anxieties to Harry outside, whining out his frustration. Harry had kissed him, whispering sweet words in his ear. His alpha had stroked their bond mark, kissing tenderly against his flushed neck covered in pearls. Louis had went ridged when Harry spoke against his skin, calling him; ‘beautiful’, ‘perfect’, and ‘all mine’.

                Then everyone became too comfortable.

                They kept asking questions at dinner.

                “Louis, are you pregnant yet?”

                It was rude, it was blunt and yet, everyone waited for an answer.

                Louis knew how to be rude.

                “I do not believe it is anyone’s business but mine and my alpha’s if I am.”

                Rudeness lead rudeness.

                “If not now, when?”

                The ache that settled in his chest was annoying but he was happy Harry let him speak, allowed him the right to defend himself, by himself.

                “When my body is ready –when I am ready.”

                “And what if your alpha is ready?”

                Louis had take a deep breath when Harry cleared his throat.

                “My body is mine alone. I would be carrying our child, not Harry.”

                The small gasps almost made him roll his eyes. Louis took a long sip of his bitter alcoholic drink.

                “You do not want to please your alpha, Louis?”

                The match was lit and Louis excused himself from the table, doing everything he could to not embarrass his alpha –to not make them look bad.

                Harry had excused himself and Wisler stood as well.

                Louis fisted his hands together when Harry began scolding the people of Ceeder. Reminding them who he was, who Louis was. Harry wrapped his arms around him, promised that if Louis grew pregnant –they would be the last to know.

                The faces were beautiful with shock and Louis had practically floated out of the door.

                Today, after a week, they were going home once Harry was done with work. Louis couldn’t stand to be in the castle another day –he just wanted to be in their bed –with their family.

                “Mm,” Louis stretched, nuzzling against skin. “Morning…”

                “Good morning.” Harry was playing with his hair, “did I wake you?”

                “No, alpha.” Louis put a hand on Harry’s bare hip, “when did you wake?” He looked up, “where is my soft black wolf?”

                Harry growled playfully, nipping at Louis’ nose, “he is done sleeping.”

                Louis giggled, “Did you sleep well?” The artist touched his cheek, “it is dark in here but it looks like you have.”

                “After a week of traveling,” The alpha nodded, “I have slept very well.”

                Louis sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes, looking around the closet. “It is funny how the closet has become our new bed.”

                “It is the only place I can sleep now. Even when I am alone, this is where I sleep.”

                Louis tilted his head, smiling, “I love you.” He put a hand in Harry’s hair, “today we go home.”

                “Yes,” Harry closed his eyes, “finally.”

                “It was an eventful week.”

                “Very.” Harry hummed in the quiet closet, “for dinner, where would you like to go? What would you like to eat?”

                Louis blinked, forgetting about Harry’s words a week ago. “Oh.” He sat up, “anywhere?”

                “Anywhere.”

                “I would like to go somewhere very –expensive.”

                Harry smirked, “okay.”

                Louis rubbed his arm, “and I want to wear a gown –like the one I wore during the festival.”

                “You wish to wear the same one?”

                “No, a new one, please.”

                “Liam can work only so fast.”

                “May I call them –and they may come shopping with me for our date?”

                Harry smiled, “you may.”

                “And –I want to wear my tiara.”

                “You may.”

                “And –I want to buy new polish for my nails –and new shoes –and art.”

                “You may buy polish, shoes and one piece of art.”

                “Three.”

                “One.”

                “Two.”

                “One.”

                Louis frowned, “one and a half.”

                Harry rolled his eyes, hand holding up his head, “how will you do that?”

                Louis pouted, “I will not pay top dollar for it.” He folded his hands, “I am positive that vendor has new art from Wereborn –my art! Please!”

                “I will purchase new art next month, you can have any that are yours.”

                “No!” Louis groaned, “Well yes but –please –please!”

                “Two.”

                “Three.”

                “Louis.”

                “Okay, two.” The omega wiggled, happy, “yay.” He bit his lip, “and you will dress nice as well.”

                “I always do.”

                “May I also buy one more thing?”

                “It depends.”

                “A new book –the book I was reading has a second part and I would like to buy it.”

                “You may.”

                “One more thing –last thing!”

                Harry sighed loudly but he was smiling, “what, Louis?”

                “Blankets for our nest.” He whimpered when Harry opened his arms, crawling on top of him. “Please?”

                “You may buy whatever you like as long as it only includes two art pieces.”

                Louis scented Harry, rubbing hard against him. “I love you.”

                Harry caressed his ear softly, “your skin looks so nice.” He stroked a thumb over Louis’ neck, “sun-kissed.”

                Louis preened, hiding his face in Harry’s neck, “and you are still red.”

                “I am.”

                The omega giggled, “You do not tan well.”

                “I have been known to get sun burned.”

                Louis licked under Harry’s chin, “I think you look beautiful, alpha.”

                “Do you?”

                The artist sat up, sitting on Harry’s waist, “yes –and underneath me.”

                Harry growled deep, “and what about above you?”

                Louis licked his lips, rolling his hips, “not even my best works can top how beautiful you look above me.” He put two hands on Harry’s torso, “but, for now, you will stay right where you are.”

                Harry nodded, mesmerized, “yes, right here.”

                Louis bit his lip, “good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	31. Rut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stealing from Royalty is punishable by death.
> 
> Louis starts over, doing his best to keep his hands at his sides  
> but he is hungry and he tries stealing from the wrong Royal.
> 
> Harry is King of Arizella, he needs a Queen and who better than an omega on the run from death?  
> Louis will learn to become the perfect Queen -the perfect fake Queen, but only for a few months.
> 
> A fake lover, a fake Queen, but a real bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello
> 
> I'm late BUT it wasnt my fault this time :)
> 
> Anyway, hi, how is everyone? I hope well  
> I wrote alot -kinda and idk if I love all of it but the next chapter I post will explain ruts a little more (thanks to Julie!)  
> I dont love it, i think, cause it's alot in one chapter because the story would go on forever if I keep doing day by day. 
> 
> Harry's rut, btw, is probably not something everyone is used to. I never wanted to make ruts crazy or heats crazy. Yes, it's a little wild, but there are two parts to it; sexual and also emotional -not just sexsexsex. Um, there might be parts of Harry's rut in the next chapter. Ruts are short.
> 
> I think I'm going to like the next chapter more (we will finally have some drama lol)  
> Thank you all -shout out to people who buy me coffees, I love you so much and I never ignore that you guys are donating to me so thank you. Thank you for comments! I have to catch up with comments on ao3, because like my phone has been funny. idk, it's fine. Thank you all though, so much. Kisseskisseskisses.
> 
> Mistakes! There might be -honestly lol, there might be alot but I dont want to make you guys wait longer and I have to go to the gym now so :c bear with me. I will try my bestbestbest to edit bits and pieces when I can.

“And this?” Louis held up the short dress, “how would this look?”

                Niall tilted his head, hand-in-hand with Liam, “it is quite short.”

                Louis frowned, looking it up and down, “yes, you are right.” He hung it back up, looking through more clothes, “I think black would be nice.” The omega pulled out an off the shoulder dress, “it is longer.”

                Liam smiled, “it is nice.”

                Louis hugged the dress, giggling, “I am so excited.” He took a deep breath, calming down. “Our first real date.” Louis spun around, hands on his pearls, “I think it will be perfect.”

                “Excuse me.”

                Louis looked behind Liam and Niall. He stepped forward, putting a hand on their entangled ones that almost pulled apart. “Hello?”

                The worker smiled at him, blushing, “hi –my name is Jen.”

                Louis smiled back, putting his dress over his arm, “hello Jen, I am Louis.”

                “Yes, you are.” She giggled nervously, “I am –I did not want to be rude but I just had to meet you. I should be working-” Jen bit her lip, wrapping a hand around her elbow, “my mother did not believe that our King would ever find a mate and I prayed to the Elements that he would and,” she grinned, “here you are!”

                Louis chuckled softly, “here I am.”

                “You are beautiful –gorgeous and you –you have such a powerful energy. –I was there, during the festival, I saw you from afar but you seem so confident, radiant. Omegas sometimes are treated so delicately, sometimes we feel like we cannot speak up but you –you do.”

                “I have never been known to hold my tongue.” Louis smiled, “Omega’s are not prizes or glass, we are strong –we do not just bare children and raise families –here, in Arizella, omegas have jobs and purposes.” He shrugged, “in Wereborn, we are seen as lesser beings. You should speak your mind because you can, especially here. Do not let anyone silence you.”

                Jen nodded quickly, eyes big and brimming with tears. “Yes, I will not.”

                Louis opened his arms, “would you like a hug?”

                “Oh yes –please!” She ran into his arms, squeezing him tight. “You smell wonderful.”

                Louis smiled, rubbing her back, “thank you.” Jen pulled away first, fixing herself. “It was very nice to meet you, Jen.”

                “Likewise, my Queen.” Jen bowed before rushing away.

                Louis turned to Niall and Liam, “it –feels really nice sometimes.”

                Liam smiled tenderly, pinky and pinky with Niall, “people do not just see Harry’s mate. They see you, a Queen.”

                “Even those who remember having a Queen are not used to their Queen being so outspoken.” They followed Louis back to the rack, “You are all over the newspaper, especially in your recent travels. You are being quoted left and right. Your fashion sense is adored, your smile –your expressions when you dislike something. The toast you gave at the event in Glasso was incredible –even I will say. You are not afraid to make a mistake or say when you do not approve of something. Omegas look up to you –you are a representation for those who want to be represented.”

                Louis bit his lip, “yes…”

                Liam put a hand on his shoulder, “do not think so much. I am sure it feels pressuring.”

                “When,” The artist’s voice fell low, “I leave –who will represent them?” Liam stopped smiling, dropping his head. He looked to Niall who stared back at him. “Goodness…” He wiped his face, turning back to the rack, “I have ruined the mood –never mind.” Louis held out a hand, “I need new clips, come.”

                Niall took his hand slowly, squeezing it slightly –warmly. “Louis.”

                “Yes Niall?”

                The blonde sighed softly, “Whatever happens from now until then, you are doing great –just –great.”

                “Thank you, Niall.”

-

                “Uh –hello?”

                “Hello –oh my –hello!” The male quickly stood, bowing, “my Queen –hello –artist and Queen!” The alpha laughed loudly, clearly nervous, “how are you?”

                Louis bowed his head, “well, thank you.” He looked around, “I was wondering-”

                “Wereborn pieces, correct? I have –I recently went and purchased many things! Maybe you will find another one of yours.” He leaned forward, whispering, “I even upped the prices thanks to you. Any work that even resembled yours I made sure to tell them; ‘the Queen could have made this’.” He smiled eagerly, “please, look around.”

                Louis smiled, eyes opened wide, “okay.” He took Niall’s hand, a little afraid. “I will just go around to this side then.” He leaned into the omega, “strange.”

                Niall giggled, leaning against Louis, “you spent a lot of money last time.”

                Louis puckered his lips, “stay close.” He looked at Liam who was crouched, petting a cat. “Watch Liam too.”

                The blonde smiled, looking down at his omega, “I always do.”

                Louis looked around, lifting a plate from a stack, “eh-”

                “Oh!” The alpha rushed to that side, “that is brand new! I am sure it is not yours but it is lovely, no?”

                Louis grimaced, mumbling, “Who have they hired…?” He flipped the plate over, “pitting –it is pitting –look at that.” Louis showed Niall the plate. “Holes everywhere –probably because of how thick this glaze is –what do people not understand –thicker glaze does not make your work look better.”

                The vendor frowned, “maybe –something else then?”

                “Ridiculous.” Louis set the plate down, leaning over the counter, “hm –that one –that one is mine.”

                The male quickly grabbed a painting, “this one?”

                “No, behind it –the large one.”

                “This one?”

                “No, no –the really big one.”

                The vendor groaned while picking up the heavy piece of art, “this?”

                “Yes, I want it.” Louis looked around, “what is that one over there –and how much for mine?”

                The vendor opened his mouth but closed it, “uh-”

                Louis crossed his arms, “be honest.”

                “Eighty –thousand…”

                “Eighty –eighty,” Louis hissed. He pressed both hands on the counter, whispering harshly, “eighty-thousand. It took me two days –two. I was about to be –I made the paper it is on, I made the frame –I had splinters for weeks –I even found one under my skin two months later and you –you-” He pointed at the alpha. “You –I need to breathe.”

                Liam stood, smiling, “we will take it for eighty.”

                Louis muffle screamed from the other side of the stand as the man set the coasters on the counter. The omega picked one up, “decent –but this is not Wereborn.”

                “That is actually Arizella.”

                “Hm, I should meet the artist from Arizella.” Louis touched the slight cracking, “maybe I can teach them something.”

                “Louis,” Niall scolded.

                Louis set down the coaster, “that –the marble sculpture.”

                The alpha hurried, carefully setting it down. “There. Careful, it is heavy.”

                “I know how heavy it is. I made it.” Louis picked it up easily, looking at the piece. “It chipped.” He touched the missing tip of the flame sculpture. “How?”

                “I –maybe it –is old.”

                “Old? Marble does not chip because it is old –there are thousand year old marble pieces – marble chips when you have incompetent drivers –you know what.” Louis took a deep breath, “I want it –how much?”

                “I –I am scared to say.”

                Louis lifted a hand, “I promise I will not become mad. Tell me –it is broken after all.”

                “It is on a clearance –because it is broken.”

                “A clear –a clear –I need to sit –my work? My hard work –clearance –are you –I cannot.” Louis snatched up the marble, hugging it, “I need to sit.”

                Liam stood on his toes from the other side of the counter, “that as well please!”

-

                “Louis.” Harry’s head was down, focused on two papers in his hand. “We are leaving in fifteen minutes.”

                “Yes alpha.” Louis bit his lip when Harry turned to leave their bedroom. “Um –alpha.”

                “Hm?”

                The omega blushed, curling his toes, “do I look –okay?”

                Harry looked up, growling when his papers slipped from his hands, “Elements.” He quickly picked them up, looking back up at Louis. “-what?”

                Louis shook his head, turning around, nervous, “never mind.”

                Harry licked his lips, “where –did you get that dress?”

                “At,” The artist turned back around quickly, “I –at this boutique. I was going to put it back.”

                Harry coughed into his fist, “why would you do that?”

                “I did not see the price when I picked it up.” Louis rubbed his bare shoulder, chuckling, “I never would have done something like that. I always used to look at the price.” His eyes grew, frowning, “if I was not stealing it…”

                Harry nodded, “well, it looks lovely.”

                Louis smiled softly, “thank you. I even painted my nails –Niall helped.” He blushed, “they are light pink…”

                “May you spin –slowly?” Harry set the papers on the dresser, “So I may see the back again.”

                Louis did, clumsily too, “there was another one that was too short but –oh.” He stopped moving when hands wrapped around his sides, rounding to the front. “Oh.”

                Soft lips pressed to the back of his neck, wet kisses dropped on their bond mark. “But?”

                Louis swallowed, rolling his neck, “but –Niall and Liam said that it was too short.”

                Harry stopped on his scent gland, hands tight around his stomach, “you could have bought it.”

                The omega scoffed, “you do not even let me show my stomach.”

                “You could have bought it and worn it for me. To please your alpha.”

                Louis shivered, leaning back heavy on Harry, “oh.” He breathed when his alpha kissed around to the other side of his neck. “It –will still be there, hopefully.” Louis moaned at the pressure Harry put on area just above his cock. “Harry.”

                “Why are you not wearing underwear?”

                “I am –it is called –a thong?”

                Harry turned him around, “pardon?”

                Louis blinked quickly, “the girl, Jen, she said it would look better if you could not see my underwear because the dress is tighter fitting. I did not really understand but then Liam agreed and –it is okay.”

                “Show me.”

                “What?” Louis rubbed his cheek with his wrist, “my –my thong?”

                “I want to see it.”

                “No.” The artist frowned, “no.”

                Harry pulled him closer, “it is fine if you do not want to show me but do not move away.” He touched Louis’ hair, “why will you not show me?”

                “Because I have seen it in the mirror.” Louis pouted, “my butt is out and my-my-”

                “Your?”

                “My privates, alpha, my privates –I am starting to think you know what a thong is.”

                “Oh, I very much do.” Louis jumped at the firm hand gripping one of his ass cheeks, “and I am sure it looks stunning.”

                Louis swatted his hand, “behave.” He turned around, going into the bathroom to get his tiara. Louis came back to Harry leaning on their bed post, looking him up and down. “What?”

                “You look beautiful.”

                Louis gripped the tiara hard, “thank you, alpha.”

                Harry smirked, resting his head on the post, “you are blushing very red, strawberry.”

                “Because you are being very sweet.” Louis looked down at his hands, “I love you so much.” He looked up when Harry was standing in front of him. “I really do.”

                “I know you do.” The King took the crown quietly, carefully gliding it on his head. “I have another gift for you tonight.”

                “Oh…” Louis licked his lips, lifting his head once the tiara was on. “Another one?”

                “Yes, I think you will like it. –Do not wear your pearls.”

                “What? Please, I want to.”

                “Listen-”

                “Harry,” His voice cracked, “please, I want to wear my pearls. I have worn them all week –please.”

                The alpha stared at him for a moment before nodding, “okay, go ahead.”

                Louis breathed unevenly, “okay, thank you.”

                Harry put a hand on his neck, rubbing the pearls there, “it does go wonderful with your dress but I also think pearls are typically used for special occasions. I would not want you to over use them.”

                “It feels right on my neck at this point. I do not want to wear nothing.”

                “I know. I would like to give you something a little more modest.”

                “Mm…” Louis embraced himself, “another necklace?”

                “I wanted it to be a surprise.” Harry laughed when he was hugged, “I think you should still wear your pearls, it looks good against the black.” He rubbed the omega’s back when he didn’t receive an answer. “Omega?” Harry poked at his sides until Louis started laughing, “Let me drop off my papers and we will leave.”

                Louis looked up with watery eyes and a big smile, “kiss?”

                “Mm, I would love one.” Harry leaned down, stopping when his door was pushed open. “Excuse me?”

                “It was already open.” Julie was grinning on the other side, “my King –oh my Queen.” She slid inside, “Louis, you look amazing.”

                Louis blushed with a tiny smile, pressing his face against Harry’s arm. “Thank you, Julie.”

                She took his hand, pulling him away to spin the artist, “you fill out that dress perfectly.” Julie released his hand when Harry growled. “Pardon me, pardon me.” The alpha put both hands behind her back, “it was only a compliment.”

                “Keep them to yourself.”

                “And if one of your people say the same?”

                “They are not so disrespectful as to do so.” Louis frowned, looking up at Harry’s tense stance. He stepped in front of the alpha, wrapping his arms around his neck.

                “Itty-bitty, look at me.” Louis whined when Harry didn’t, “alpha.”

                Harry took him by surprise, kissing him hard, two hands squeezed his ass. Harry bit his lips swollen, licking into his mouth with a possessive growl. The alpha kissed down his mouth to Louis’ scent gland, scenting him and the room, staring Julie down.

                “Real mature,” Julie rolled her eyes, about to sit on the bed but standing when Harry snarled. “Your nest, my apologies.” She waddled to the door, “I guess I will stand here then –and I am being ignored.”

                Harry was still staring at her, hands still greedily sat on Louis’ butt. Louis was scenting the alpha back, wrapping the room in a sweet smell.

                “Itty-bitty baby, look at me.” Louis whispered, “At your omega.”

                Harry looked down, brows tight, eyes a lighter green than they should be.

                “Dinner, remember?” Louis frowned, neck tilted slightly so Harry could claim him easily if he wanted. “Please? You promised me a good night.” Louis whimpered when Harry pulled him closer, one hand coming off his butt and landing at the back off his neck.

                “What do you want, Julie?”

                “Do not be mad at me. I am no longer joking.” Julie bowed her head in respect, “I only came to ask Louis how his birth control is treating him.”

                Louis tensed, pressing his nose against Harry’s shirt.

                “Must you ask now?”

                “Should I ask in a month?”

                “Omega.”

                The artist bit his lip, “yes.”

                “Answer Julie so she may leave.”

                “Yes alpha.” Louis turned around slowly, pushing his back against Harry. He swallowed hard when two hands rested on his stomach. “I am fine, Julie.”

                “Yes? Have you felt sick at all? Weight gain?”

                “I –I have not.”

                “Hm, that is good. And you are taking it at the same time every day, yes?”

                “I am.”

                “Taking it with food?”

                “Yes.”

                Julie nodded once, “I see. Good.” She bowed, “I hope you both have a wonderful night. And again, you look lovely, Louis, truly.” The alpha left swiftly and Louis’ stomach turned.

                He stopped taking the pill as soon as it made him throw up the third day. It wasn’t supposed to and he was supposed to tell Julie but he didn’t. He should have –he should tell Julie and he should tell Harry but –he hadn’t gotten pregnant yet so-

                “Louis.”

                “Yes?”

                “Are you okay?”

                “Would a child be so bad?” Louis turned around, looking up. “Truly?”

                “Louis-”

                “They are soft and sweet-”

                “And they cry and scream –and shit.”

                “You cannot say that you have never thought about having a child?”

                Harry walked past him to retrieve his papers from the dresser. “I am going to drop this off.”

                “They would be cute and nice –they would be ours.”

                “And who is going to keep them? Hm?”

                Louis frowned, “I-”

                “I am done with this conversation. Please be ready and downstairs.”

                “I do not want to keep taking the pills…”

                “Louis, this is not a debate. You will continue taking them for the duration of time that you are here. If I find out you are not-”

                “I will! I will…” Louis sniffled, “but what if I want children in the future?”

                “With who?”

                The omega looked up at the harsh tone, “anyone.”

                Harry held his breath, pressing his lips together, “I –I am going to my office. Be ready or we will stay home.”

                Louis flinched when the door was shut, looking around the room. He went to the bathroom, opening the cabinet where his bottle of birth control was. He peeked outside of the bathroom, just in case, before tossing one of the pills in the sink. Quickly, he closed the bottle, putting back in the cabinet.

                Louis flattened the dress down, looking at himself. He touched his tiara and necklace, squinting at the hickie he hadn’t noticed Harry left on his neck.

                It was wrong and unfair to lie to Harry, especially about something so serious. But –but it was also wrong and unfair to make him take something he didn’t want to take.

                Louis pumped his vanilla lotion into his hand, rubbing it up his arms before leaving the bathroom.

-

                Louis stayed close to Harry as they walked through the crowd. He was breathing deeply, nervous with all the cameras flashing and people watching them. Louis hadn’t gotten used to all the attention yet, didn’t think he ever would.

                “Alpha…”

                “Calm, strawberry, I am right here.” Harry stroked his arms, “no one will hurt you, they are only excited.”

                “I know,” Louis whispered as they approached the restaurant. This was his fault, he chose to walk. “But they are staring…” They were staring, smiling big and scary at them. It reminded him of Wereborn, how people would strive to please the King by laughing loud and smiling a lot.

                “Who do you think they are staring at?”

                The omega whimpered, “Alpha…”

                “All eyes are on you, omega.” Harry kissed his temples, putting a hand at the small of Louis’ back.” The doors to the restaurant opened for them, two friendly faces waiting. “Thank you all for welcoming us, but please allow us to eat in peace.”

                Louis bowed to the crowd that took a few more pictures. He looked up when the shouting began; ‘beautiful’, ‘perfection’, ‘stunning’. The artist smiled slightly, looking up at Harry who smiled.

                “They are not wrong.”

                Louis shuddered, whining high, silencing the crowd for a moment. He whined again when Harry wrapped him in his arms, muffling his sounds.

                “So beautiful, omega.” Harry kissed his ear softly, whispering, “I would take you right here.”

                The whine echoed again, only two or three flashes going off, before Harry whisked them into the restaurant.

                When Louis’ heart stopped beating so fast, he noticed that the restaurant was covered in long sheer white curtains. There were gold string lights that hung against them and across the ceiling. The floor reminded him of the ones in the castle, white marble that showed their reflections. There were statues going up and down the sides of the restaurant, each different. It was extremely quiet, almost as if no one was there, but behind the curtains he could see figures.

                “This is incredible.” Louis finally spoke once they were seated. He held his stomach, still riled by the crowd but also by Harry. “Where are we?”

                “Oh,” Harry smiled, “you did not see when we entered?”

                “I barley remember sitting down.” Louis sighed, looking around, “the art here is truly amazing.”

                “It was done by my father’s artist. He died around two years back.”

                “Oh, I would have loved to meet him.”

                “Good evening.” The alpha bowed, “my name is Hansel and I will be your assistant and waiter for this evening.” He bowed to Louis, then to Harry. “The drink selections and meal selections for tonight are on your menus. If you decide you would like something else, nothing is out of our control.”

                “Thank you, Hansel.”

                “My King, my Queen,” Hansel bowed again. “I will stand just outside of the curtain, please do not refrain from asking for anything.”

                “What would you like, my love?”

                Louis looked at the menu, watching it bounce back at him. “I would like –um,” he swallowed. “Oh! I would like the Strawberry Bellini, please.” He recognized that one. “For food, alpha, may you please order for me?”

                “Of course.” Harry picked up his menu. “A champagne, please, with the strawberry and feta salad, two of them. I will also take your prosciutto bites.”

                “Lovely.” Hansel bowed, “would you like your curtain open or closed, my King?”

                “Closed for now.”

                “Of course.”

                Louis watched the curtain close. Squirming in his chair “I could –I could read it.”

                “Read what?”

                “The menu a little… I just –wanted you to order for me because I don’t know what some things are.”

                “We will have prosciutto, you liked it, yes?”

                “Mmhm.” Louis smiled sweetly, “salty but good.”

                “Yes, and we will also have a strawberry and feta salad. It comes with spinach as the greens, strawberries in balsamic and feta –a cheese.”

                “Mm, sounds very good.”

                “You do not have to be stiff, it is just us.”

                “I –I know.” Louis chuckled, “I am nervous, that is all.”

                “You have made such impression. If my mother-” Harry shook his head, laying his napkin over his lap. “Even if we have a time limit, if she saw us –I do not believe she would believe it.”

                Louis nodded, looking down at his menu, “yes…”

-

                “Oh Elements.” Louis looked at his plate that held a clear glass cup –with salad inside.

                “Everything alright, my Queen?”

                Louis smiled at Hansel, “yes –yes of course. It is –beautiful.”

                “Lovely.” He bowed, “I will be back in fifteen or so, but you can always call for me.”

                When Hansel left, Louis made a face, “what is this?”

                “That is the feta salad –those are the bites. I told you this.”

                “Harry,” Louis leaned close, whispering harshly, “I am going to starve.” The alpha laughed, covering his mouth with his napkin. “This is not funny. Look how small this is.” Louis picked up the bite, laying it in his palm, “Thumb can eat more than this.”

                Harry finished his laughter, licking his lips, “would you like to leave?”

                “No, Hansel is too nice. I think he would cry if we left.” Louis huffed, picking up his small fork, “I wondered why my fork was so small.”

                “That is not your salad fork; that is for smaller things such as mussels or escargot.”

                “Well, good thing no one is watching.” Louis popped the bite into his mouth, chewing slowly, “oh.”

                “What?”

                “That is very good.”

                Harry rolled his eyes, picking up his own piece, “do not judge a book by its cover.”

                “Hm, you judged me.”

                “You tried stealing from me.”

                “But you judged me before you knew me. Take your own advice, alpha.” Louis used his small fork to pick up a berry, “mm, yum.”

                “Obnoxious.”

                “I can be.” Louis grinned, “But your Kingdom loves me.”

                Harry smirked, picking up his champagne, “so they do.”

-

                Louis swung their hands together, annoyed by the eyes but not as nervous. “Did each of the statues represent the Elements?”

                “Yes. The restaurant is called, ‘Stoicheía’, it is ‘Elements’ in Greek.”

                “Why did we go there?”

                “Because you wanted to do Water. I thought it was appropriate.”

                “What do you have to do for Air?”

                “Be outside and talk a lot –I guess.”

                “You guess?”

                “I do not know, what does it matter?”

                Louis shrugged, “we are outside –and talking.” He looked up at the night sky, “which Element is your favorite?”

                “Fire.”

                Louis shoved him, “alpha.”

                Harry smiled, “Earth.”

                “Why Earth?”

                “It is supposed to be grounding –quiet and I have so much talking going on all the time. I think a day of silence would be great.”

                “Hm… I like Water but I think I also like Fire.”

                “I cannot say I like Fire but you can?”

                Louis giggled, “I just like the story Julie told. The omega was made from Water and consumed Fire.”

                “You feel powerful.”

                “Yes, even if it is not true.”

-

                “We are wandering, omega.”

                “I know, but you promised me my night and I know Ixion or Atlas are up there somewhere –watching us.”

                “Atlas is.”

                “See, we will be fine.” Louis spun quickly, holding up his fists, “teach me to fight.”

                Harry lifted a brow, “while you are dressed like that?”

                “Yes, why not?”

                Harry stepped forward, leg going around Louis to trip him. He caught the omega just before he hit the dirt, “because I very much like this dress and I would rather you not get it dirty.”

                Louis breathed hard, surprised, “okay.”

                Harry kissed his nose, standing him up, “I will travel next week.”

                “Oh! I will come too?”

                “No, I will go to Circuit with Zayn.”

                “Why not with me –where is Circuit?”

                “It is where the Packs live. I will be entering their land so you definitely cannot go.”

                “Why!” Louis frowned, “alpha!”

                “They are not welcoming, Louis, they do not know you. Liam and Niall have been dying to go as well but they cannot.”

                “Ask them!” Louis whined, “You have to ask, please!” He grabbed Harry’s jacket, “please –please –please!”

                “Relax. Why do you want to go so badly?”

                “Because I may be a Pack wolf!” Louis pouted, crossing his arms tightly, “I read books about them and I want to go.”

                “I am not confirming anything, omega.”

                “Good enough,” Louis nodded once, turning around. “I cannot wait…”

                “Omega.”

                “I am just saying.” Louis strolled off, looking around, “We should have brought blankets.”

                “For what?”

                “To sit.”

                “We are in the middle of a forest.” Harry dropped his arms, “we could have sat somewhere else.”

                “I like the forest, I lived in the forest, alpha.” Louis swung his hands, coming to a clearing. He turned around, hands on his hips, “and my gift?”

                Harry dropped his head, laughing, “so humble.”

                “I have been waiting for you to give it to me all night, itty-bitty.”

                “I am sure you have.” Harry stepped closer, sticking his hand under his jacket. “I had it custom made.”

                “Mm…”

                Harry opened the little velvet box and Louis sucked in a breath. “Well?”

                “It is a little strawberry.” Louis took the box carefully, touching the red charm that had little diamonds as the seeds. “I –aw!” He bounced, “on –put it on me! Now!” Louis shoved the box in Harry’s hand, bending his neck.

                “Elements –you must take off the pearls.”

                “Okay…” Louis let Harry remove the necklace, holding the pearls tight while he put on the gold chain. “Okay.” He touched it, turning so Harry could see, “how is it?”

                “Very delicate, I like it.” Harry adjusted it, “it is very nice, omega.”

                “Thank you.” Louis hugged his pearls, “thank you for everything.” He opened his arms, getting picked up a little in their hug. Louis sighed, “I love it.”

                “I think we should head back home.”

                “Wait!” Louis groaned, “Our prayer.”

                “Must we?”

                Louis growled, biting at the hand that tried grabbing him, “you promised.”

                “I am starting to think,” Harry moved his arm before it was bit, “I never said the word ‘promise’.”

                “Alpha,” Louis warned, “do not start.”

                Harry chuckled in awe, “I am a child? I feel like I am being scolded.”

                “Then stop acting like one.”

                “Goodness.”

                Louis grabbed his hands, “close your eyes.”

                “Who is saying the prayer?”

                “You –you are.”

                “You do it.”

                “I am not good at it –just do it.”

                “You did incredible at Glasso.”

                “Alpha, say the prayer!”

                “Fine, my –what have I become?” Harry closed his eyes, “what I am saying?”

                “Just hush, stop talking. –Okay; hello.” Harry snorted and Louis stepped on his shoe. “Hello, Water –uh, it is Louis and Harry. We wanted to say thank you and –I wanted to say thank you for giving me a new chance at life even if it is a little odd. I always thought I was destined for one thing, I never could have imagined my life going in this direction but –I am also the happiest I have ever been. –I also want to say thank you to the other Elements; Air, Earth, and Fire –I never thought the Elements were so special but I think they keep order and balance, they make you feel like you are not alone. So, thank you. I know I am doing this wrong but I do not know any other way.” Louis smiled, “thank you to my alpha as well, and my family, please take care of them –oh and bless Niall, Liam and Zayn, keep them safe from wandering eyes. –Oh and Julie,” Louis bit his lip, “take care of her and her happiness, please. –And Ixion and Atlas too –oh and Thumb, please. –And Harry, of course, and Wisler –take care of Jackson and his family –the beings in the castle-”

                Harry cleared his throat loudly.

                “Okay, that is all, thank you. Amen.”

                “Amen.” Harry shook his head, smirking, “I should have said it.”

                Louis puckered his lips, “I think I did okay for the first time.”

                “You did fine.” Harry looked up, “are you ready to go?”

                “Yes.” Louis smiled brightly, “although I doubt I am going to be able to sleep.”

                “I will make you sleep then.” Harry pulled him close, nibbling at his earlobe playfully. “If you cannot manage.”

                “Please.” The omega batted his lashes, “I think I will need your help.”

                “How could I say no?”

                The walk home was quiet, nice and quiet –it was not a day of silence but the walk back home was good enough.

-

                “My King, good morning.” Wisler sat in the chair in front of his desk. “I know I am early but we have much to do so I would rather be early.”

                “Good morning, Wisler.”

                Wisler unbuttoned one of the buttons on his coat, “how was your morning?”

                “Well, yours?”

                “Well, my King. And Louis, how is he? I am sure happy to be home after traveling the week before last.”

                “He is –he would hardly wake up to say goodbye to me. I only wanted a kiss but he was tired.” The alpha bit his thumb, smiling to himself, “he is so soft in morning –just beautiful to look at. Sometimes –the sun is up and the way it comes through our curtains, it hits him in just the right way. Elements.” Harry coughed into his hand, cheeks red at the top, shuffling his papers, “pardon me.”

                “Not at all. You always are so happy when you speak of Louis. It is a nice look on you, sir.”

                “Yes, he does look beautiful.”

                Wisler smirked, “I said, my King, happy is a good look on you. When you speak of him.”

                “Oh,” Harry’s brows wrinkled, “yes, of course. Excuse me.”

                “It is fine.” Wisler opened his agenda, “As you know we have a meeting with counsel at three –a lunch as well. At the end of the week you will be visiting Circuit.”

                Harry closed his book, “yes.”

                “Yes? As usual it will be Zayn and you –correct?”

                “Louis wanted to go.” Harry opened his book, rubbing his temple. “I think.”

                “Is that –okay?”

                “I do not know but he was very adamant.” The king groaned, “Goodness, it is hot.” He sat up straight, unbuttoning the top buttons on his shirt, “what did you say?”

                “I –did not say anything, sir.”

                “Okay –just –send a letter –no, I will send a letter, asking. Goodness.” Harry stopped moving all at once, staring blankly at the desk.

                Wisler pressed his lips together, "is everything alright, my King?"

Harry closed the book once again, standing, "my rut is coming." He snatched up his coat, "I will see you tomorrow, around noon."

Wisler was unable to speak as the door was shut.

Harry stood at the top of the stairs, shaking his head. He couldn’t recall a time he wanted to see someone so much. Louis, Louis, Louis; swimming, laughing, screaming –painting, around his head. It was overwhelming and Harry let it overwhelm him.

“My King!” Evy called, trailing after him.

Harry ran down each step, “I have to go.”

                “Oh.” Evy covered his nose, “you-”

                Harry shut his eyes, “Evy.”

                “Harry –you are in rut…”

                The King stepped closer, licking his lips, “is it a surprise –that alphas go into rut?”

                Evy blushed, “not at all –I just was wondering.” He swallowed, “how Louis was? But you should go.”

                “Louis is doing perfect.” Harry swayed, “my omega is perfect.”

                “I –okay?”

                “I am leaving to go see –him.” Harry turned on his heel, “My omega is perfect!”

                “Sir?” Wisler was halfway down the stairs.

                Harry stopped at the door the guard opened for him. “Can you imagine –our children?” Wisler and Evy’s jaws fell open at the same time. “I want to see him –I have to go.” He ran down the steps, away from the castle, groaning and running back up, “call the car!”         

-

                “No, no, no.” Louis quickly closed thumb’s cage. “You had your time out. We will go for a walk later, I promise.” He stood suddenly, hands on his hips, “I have to finish my painting for Harry’s office.”

                Louis whistled, walking over to his art supplies scattered over the floor, “my itty-bitty, my itty-bitty.” He wiggled his hips happily, sitting back on his knees. Louis twisted his mouth at the unfinished work, “I needed green.”

                Louis had been working on it for the last three hours. The canvas was large –the largest one he had here. It was of the sun shining though autumn leaves; he had seen the image when he went outside to stay hello to Atlas. Harry’s office was very brown and rustic. The color of the brown and orange leaves mixed with the light tone of yellow and orange coming through the gaps of leaves would be a perfect stand out in the large office space.

                Hyperrealism was a newer form of art that Louis didn’t necessarily love to do but did prefer to sculpt. Being a perfectionist came with certain annoyances. If he wanted to draw scenery, he could –Louis could make it look like art; art that contained lines and art that let you know it was art. When he wanted to draw a person, he could mix it up as he had done Harry’s. He could make them look like art and make sure people knew it was art.

                Hyperrealism frustrated him because every piece of art he had ever seen had some show of art. When he drew something so real, it had to look real all the way through –it should look like a photograph and, when told it was actually a drawing, should not be questioned. He had been convinced a few times but, when looked at closely, he was able find an inconsistency –a line out of place –the smallest smudge of an undefined line –something that just didn’t make it look like a photo.

                The artists that painted such works were extremely talented but convincing the eye of an artist took extra talent.

                Aside from that, it did take a long time –sometimes too long. Louis had been working for three hours and hadn’t even finished half of his work. Thumb needed to be let out, he had been hungry –he also had to make sure the twins had eaten –and studying took up some of his time as well.

                He had also finished the second children’s chapter book over breakfast. There were more books, a series that he had to go back for.

                “Hm,” Louis hummed, running his hand over his new necklace. He stroked the small strawberry charm, smiling at the thought of when Harry gave it to him.

The artist bit the end of his brush, “it must look perfect.” He looked up quickly, head flicking towards the window at the sound of a car.

                Louis scurried to the glass, jumping up and down when he saw the Royal car. He slapped both hands against the glass, whining high, “alpha!” Louis unlocked the window, leaning forward, breeze ruffling his hair. “Alpha!”

                Harry’s head shot up at him, eyes wide, mouth slightly open. Louis blinked, sniffing the air, “alpha?” He shivered at the smell that wafted upwards –Harry was trying to scent him from all the way down there. Louis held in a growl, gripping the windowsill. He could see the sweat on Harry’s brow from upstairs.

                Louis quickly shimmied off his robe, squeaking when Harry took off in a run into the house.

                “Innocent eyes, innocent eyes.” Louis threw a blanket over thumbs cage. He slid to his paints, cursing when the green paint bottle spilled over on his hands. Louis looked up when the door flung open, eyes rolling back at how good Harry smelled. He squeezed his paint covered fingers into fists, “ooh…” Louis’ spine cracked, slick building up, “alpha…”

                Harry’s coat was off, shirt buttons popped open –the sweat on his face was a lot more prominent. The alpha’s hand was tight on the door knob, squeezing and un-squeezing.

                “How was your day?”

                Louis blinked quickly, surprised by the question, “you are in rut.”

                “I asked you a question.”

                The artist whimpered, biting his lip, “good, alpha…”

                Harry released the door knob, closing the door and locking it behind him before taking a wobbly step. “What did you do?”

                Louis whined, bowing his head, “alpha…”

                “Louis.”

                “I –I am painting you something for your office.” Louis crawled, leaving small green handprints on the wood floor. He stopped in front of Harry, hands in his lap, chilly from the fan spinning above their heads. He looked up at Harry, who stared down at him, “smells good, alpha…” Louis pressed his face against Harry’s crotch, nuzzling against his hardness. “Mm,” he moaned softly, nibbling at the cloth, “my alpha…”

                Harry growled, pressing his hand against the back of Louis’ head, “have you taken your birth control today?”

                Louis whined, pressing his nose closer, back of his thighs now wet, “not time yet…”

                “Tell me,” Harry breathed hard, “what else you did…” He sounded winded, but his grip was tight in Louis’ hair, keeping his face pressed close to his clothed cock.

                “I,” Louis was drooling, green hands now destroying the top of Harry’s pants. “I studied –I –ate –mm!” He squeezed his thighs together, feeling a thin liquid fall on his thigh, “alpha.” Louis groaned when he was pushed down, back hitting the floor with a slap. He stared up at Harry standing over him, the green in his eyes barely visible.

                “Present.”

                Louis arched his back, green hands wiping on the floor to get as much off as he could. The artist rolled over, crawling slowly to their bed, “here…” Louis moved their nest carefully, eyeing Harry who watched him. He set it down slowly, climbing onto the bed as quickly as he could.

                Louis turned on his face, putting two pillows underneath his lower half. He closed his eyes and waited.

                He’d never been with an alpha besides Harry –and he’d never been with a rutting alpha –not even around one. Harry smelled so strong, rich and thick in his nose. The King was scenting the room a lot, probably with no knowledge of doing it.

                “Let us,” Harry panted, voice closer, “play pretend.”

                Louis shivered, “anything you wish, alpha.”

                “Anything?” Harry slapped a hand on Louis’ ass and the omega leaned into it. “Anything at all?”

                “Yes.”

                “Hm,” Harry removed his hand, removing his clothes next. “I am about to lose my mind –you smell divine.”

                Louis whined, “Thank you, alpha.”

                “I come home,” Harry cleared his throat, “to my omega painting –covered in paint. Just –naked and so, so,” the alpha pressed two fingers against Louis’ wet fluttering hole. “So ready for me.”

                Louis pushed back against the fingers, moaning, “Yes alpha.”

                Harry pushed his head into the mattress, “I am going to put so many fucking babies in you.”

                Louis screamed, pushing back harder, looking for some friction. He wiggled his hips enticingly, rubbing his front against the pillows beneath him.

                Harry climbed onto the bed, “how would you like that? I know you have been begging me for children, omega.”

                Louis groaned, able to lift his head, “oh please put a baby in me –even one –please.”

                Harry slapped a firm hand across his ass, “have I told you how much I love coming home to you?”

                Louis stared at the bed, eyes wide, “n-n-no.”

                “I love it so much,” Harry hissed, dragging the tip of his length across the slick on Louis’ thighs. “You are always waiting for me –you always hear me, get so excited for me…” The alpha rubbed his shaft up Louis’ hole, sliding up and down across the wet cleft. “You –always look so pretty when I come home –I miss you when I am gone.”

                Louis was between tears with Harry’s confession and tears because of how badly he wanted to be fucked.

                “And then I imagine coming home to you, with you in nothing but your robe –feeding our child. Ooh,” Harry shuddered, so close to pushing inside. “And –I –ugh –when our child is asleep, I would just –fuck.” Harry’s cock slipped inside accidently, “so wet.” He laid across Louis’ back, “so fucking wet, always ready for me.”

                Louis covered his mouth as Harry pushed in the rest of the way. He shut his eyes when teeth pulled at his chain.

                “An artist and a King,” Harry mumbled, licking across their bond mark. “But today,” the alpha growled, nails digging into the sides of Louis’ thighs, “oh today, my love, I will be the painter.” He pulled out, slamming back inside, “I am going paint you in white and you are going to look stunning.”

-

                “Fuck, fuck!” Louis scratched his nails against their headboard, hands still green but dry, bowing his back in an awkward position as Harry rammed him. He had his legs wrapped around Harry’s waist, with the alpha’s hands around his mid back, taking him at an unearthly speed.

                Louis was sore, having been knotted three times already but more than ready to be knotted a forth.

                “My omega –all mine –I have fucking the prettiest –dammit!” Harry pressed clenched teeth against Louis’ stomach, “fuck, stay!” Harry pulled out and Louis’ aching back finally hit the mattress. The King stroked himself quickly, growling when he started coming all over Louis’ chest and stomach. “Yes…” Harry started scenting the room again, as he did every time he came. Louis wasn’t sure why because he couldn’t smell anything but Harry.

                Louis did his part, sticking out his tongue, feeling light drops against it. He moaned, running a hand over his come coated torso, rubbing it over his groin and up to his neck.

                Harry watched him closely, almost as if he were intoxicated. The alpha put a hand on Louis’ stomach, dipping his thumb into his belly button, “how many…?” Harry caressed down to Louis’ flaccid cock, “how many do you want again?”

                “Three.” Louis whined, “I want three, please.”

                Harry’s smile looked dangerous, “as many as you wish.” He leaned down, licking up Louis’ stomach, all the way to his nipples, pulling on one with his teeth. “You will grow so beautifully.”

                Louis whimpered, pushing his chest closer, “yes, alpha.”

                “I want to fuck you in front of my people.”

                Louis growled, penis twitching with interest, “fuck…”

                “Fuck you in front of everyone who thinks they could ever have what I have. Take you over and over –and you would let me.”

                “I would let you,” Louis panted, hole clenching down on the come sliding out, “take me –please –please take me again.”

                Harry sat up, “I will do anything for you. I will take such good care of my omega.” Louis sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, tears forming in his eyes. “My beautiful little strawberry –my artist –my omega.”

-

                “Ah!” Louis screamed, crouching when Harry roared into the bathroom. “Harry!”

                “Get back to bed.”

                “Ha-”

                “Now!”

                Louis ran past him, dropping his towel in between, climbing back into their bed. He frowned, hands on his thighs, “alpha.”

                “You –do not leave the bed while I am sleeping –do not leave the bed!”

                Louis looked down, “I wanted to shower.”

                “Then you wake me and we will shower.”

                “I did not want to bother you.”

                “I need to see you –all the time. I must see you right now, do you understand?”

                Louis nodded, “yes.”

                Harry rubbed his temples, “are you hungry –do you need something?”

                “No, alpha.”

                The alpha worried his lip, “are you upset at me?”

                Louis didn’t look up, “no…”

                “Please look at me then.”

                Louis did, eyes wet, “yes.”

                “Why are you crying?”

                “Because you are yelling at me.”

                Harry got onto the bed, putting a hand on Louis’ face, “I am sorry.” He pulled him to his chest, carrying him off the bed, and putting him in their nest. “Sh, I am sorry.” Harry kissed Louis’ wet cheeks, “I did not mean to make you cry. I never want to make you cry, my baby.”

                “You were being mean.”

                “I know but,” Harry laid Louis down, rubbing his stomach. “I just –right now, until my rut is completely over, I must be able to see you.” He stroked Louis’ hip bone, “If I do not, I will go rabid and I really do not want to hurt anyone.”

                “Rabid?”

                “Alphas want to please their omega during rut, more than usual. They want to know their omega is safe and happy.” He swallowed, getting that look in his eye (Louis learned), like he had an itch. “There –should not be anyone in this house right now and,” he sniffled, “I have never wanted to hurt my family.”

                Louis sat up on his knees, “okay, I think I understand.” He cupped Harry’s face in both hands, “I understand, alpha. I will stay here, with you.” Louis’ breath hitched when he was grabbed roughly, “I understand… just calm down.”

                “Expose yourself to me.”

                Louis nodded slowly, “in our nest?” Harry didn’t respond. “In our nest –where we love each other the most.” He laid back, spreading his thighs, cupping his balls, “I can take more.”

                Harry made a wild noise, grabbing Louis’ calves hard, “I know you can but do you want to?”

                Louis smiled softly, “I always want you –in any way you will give me.”

                The alpha leaned down, poking around to find Louis’ opening. He put a hand beside Louis’ head, grabbing one of his thighs, “I have never wanted something so badly –what are you doing to me?”

                Louis’ mouth parted, “maybe –you love me too.”

                Harry pressed their noses together, tears dripping out of his eyes, “are you happy with me? Do I give you want you need –everything you want?”

                “Everything. You spoil me.”

                Harry whined low and Louis let out his own whine, extremely happy hearing his alpha whine. He touched Harry’s hanging strands, “I cannot wait to give you children.” Louis moaned when he was penetrated, throwing his head back, “oh…”

                Harry bared his teeth, eyes red with tears, fingers painting new bruises on Louis’ thigh. He moved hurriedly, skin slapping painfully –making Louis numb. The alpha squeezed the blankets beside Louis’ head, kissing him breathless. He licked over the omega’s face, licking up tears –grooming him until Louis’ whining started smothering him.      

                Harry sat up, put Louis’ legs over his shoulder, and drove into the small omega that begged for more. He pressed his lips to the inside of Louis’ knee, sobbing when he felt his balls tighten, knot swelling for the ninth time. Harry kissed the skin, choking on his wet cough. “I cannot.” He shook his head, “I cannot-”

                Louis reached up for him, distressed because Harry’s tears were falling too quickly to be called anything but worrisome.

                “Alpha, come to me –please, I need you.”

                Harry dropped Louis’ legs, pulling out of him, standing. He stroked himself quickly, gripping his knot tight, “do not move.”

                Louis put a hand around Harry’s ankle, watching the King above him. “Harry…”

                Harry was coming, shaking, his knot swollen, “yes –fuck!” Louis had to shut his eyes with the amount of come that started coating him. Harry was knotting him –from up there. The omega fondled his own cock, rubbing his hands over the thick smooth substance now covering him.         

                “Perfect.” Harry gasped, eyes the same as when he transformed. “So perfect.”

                Louis opened his eyes, blinking up at Harry. He brought a hand to his lips, licking it, keeping eye to eye with the alpha. Louis got up, pressing his nose to Harry’s knot, sucking at it until the alpha pulled him away by his hair. Harry pushed his still hard length past Louis’ lips, pushing his face down until he choked.

                “I love you –oh my –you feel so good.”

                Louis blinked up at him, swallowing around the girth. He wheezed as he was pulled away, keeping his tongue out and waiting. Harry ran two fingers across Louis’ tongue, “Louis.”

                Louis closed his mouth around the fingers, sucking on them hard. He pulled away, lifting Harry’s hand to kiss the palm. “I love you too, Harry.”

                Harry was crying again and Louis shook his head, heart beating fast –painfully.

                “Come to me.” Louis held up his arms, and Harry dropped on top of him. The artist caressed the worn out King, kissing any bits of Harry he could. “Talk to me…” It was wrong but Louis had been dragging out bits of information from Harry. He didn’t realize alphas were so honest during rut. “Why are you crying, alpha? What can you not do?”

                Harry pressed Louis’ wrist to his mouth, sobbing against it. “I cannot have children.”

                Louis frowned but quickly shook it off, “we are only pretending.”

                “Louis –how will I ever have children?”

                “Why –can you not have children, Harry?”

                “I am a King –look at what happened to my family.” Harry kept Louis’ wrist to his mouth, “my father was never there. My mother was but –she was miserable and –how will I ever –my child will hate me because I am always working. I cannot run Arizella and have a family without one failing but –I cannot be like him… I will not but –how can I raise a family?”

                “Oh Harry.” Louis laid his head on top the alpha’s as he cried. “Oh my alpha….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	32. Rabid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stealing from Royalty is punishable by death.
> 
> Louis starts over, doing his best to keep his hands at his sides  
> but he is hungry and he tries stealing from the wrong Royal.
> 
> Harry is King of Arizella, he needs a Queen and who better than an omega on the run from death?  
> Louis will learn to become the perfect Queen -the perfect fake Queen, but only for a few months.
> 
> A fake lover, a fake Queen, but a real bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii! 
> 
> So, here starts the spiral :D
> 
> Thank you guys as always for everything. You treat me so well, so sweet and kind. Mm! I love it.
> 
> A little bit of this, a little bit of Zayn/Liam, little bit of drama -always good.  
> **btw; Liam/Zayn/Niall are in a background BDSM relationship if you hadnt caught it. It's shows alot more in this chapter. It's not too big of a deal but maybe it would make some uncomfortable?? There is slight painplay/punishment & it is 100% consenual. There will not be crazy BDSM in my story but Liam/Zayn/Niall also have their relationship and its different and I like showing pieces of it. Look out for the warning before their part. **
> 
> Um, idk what else. Enjoy? And thank you all again, i adore you so much! :) You all are literally so kind to me.
> 
> Mistakes? Yep, maybe :)

“May I use the restroom, alpha?”

                Harry scented him, patting Louis’ thigh, “go on.”

                Louis shot up, running to the bathroom quickly, keeping the door opened –in case Harry decided he wanted it open. Louis opened the medicine cabinet, glancing out into the room where Harry laid –in their nest –staring at him. He gave a shaky smile, holding up his pills, “I am just taking my birth control.”

                Harry nodded once and Louis backed back into the bathroom. He opened the bottle, pouring out four into his hand. Louis bit his lip hard considering that maybe if he took a couple more he would catch up to the days he hadn’t.

The omega popped them into his mouth without a second thought, using the sink water to wash them down. He closed the bottle, setting it back into the cabinet.

                Louis felt bad –angry at himself for being so disrespectful –so vile. Harry poured his soul out –made himself vulnerable just for Louis and Louis betrayed him. Betrayed his trust and now all he could do was pray to the Elements that he didn’t get pregnant. He hadn’t gotten pregnant since they started having sex and Harry and him had never used condoms but –

                But Louis was no longer a freshly virginized omega. An omega is more likely to become pregnant during a heat than a rut but the amount of times Harry came in him –Louis shivered, groaning internally.

                He did his business before going back into the room. “All done.”

                Harry held up a hand, looking more than beautiful in the nest Louis re-built for them. He’d did it while Harry was asleep in their bed. Louis used the new, unwashed blankets he had purchased, adding those to their old ones. The nest took up the middle of the room and he loved it –especially when Harry climbed in it. It was perfect for the size his wolf too and, in this situation, a pleased alpha meant a pleased omega.

                “You look so sweet in our nest,” Louis cooed, coming closer. “My itty-bitty baby alpha.”

                Harry growled softly, lifted hand now patting the nest, “come to me.”

                Louis did, diving into the warmth of Harry and comfort of blankets, “alpha, are you not hungry?”

                “I will be very soon. My rut is typically twenty-four to thirty-six hours.” Harry licked behind Louis’ ear, “are you hungry, omega?”

                “Mm, yes –very.”

                “Okay.” Harry got up slowly, groaning at his soreness. “I will bring us something.”

                “No!” Louis was sore too, his lower back was killing him but he felt good. He was happy to just stay cuddling with Harry in the safety of their room. But Harry was sore to his bones, the alpha had described it as; ‘tight skinned’, when Louis asked how it felt to be in rut.

Louis pushed the alpha back down and Harry swiftly grabbed the back of his hair, tugging hard. The omega went with it, baring his neck for him, showing he wasn’t being threatening. “Alpha…”

                Harry bit the thin skin of Louis’ collar bone, biting on the chain of his strawberry necklace. “Do not shove me.” He kissed him there, mumbling against his skin, “What is it?”

                Louis trembled, “I want to get you food please.”

                “Which means,” Harry bit, “I will not be able to see you.”

                “I-I,” Louis purred at the sucking against his sensitive skin, “Mm –I will call for food.”

                Harry pulled Louis down on top of him, “I think I would like to stay here instead.”

                “I am very hungry!”

                Harry rubbed the plump flesh of Louis’ ass, “You are hungry?” Harry growled, pushing his lower half up, “I can feed you.”

                Louis kissed Harry’s cheek softly, rubbing the alpha’s messy hair down, “I need real food –and I cannot feel my butthole.”

                Harry chuckled, pressing a finger against Louis’ perineum, making the omega jump, “are you sure?”       

                “Mm, alpha!” Louis scolded, squirming, “bad alpha!”

                Harry smiled, nuzzling Louis softly, “I love –how you are –just so sweet.”

                Louis bit his lip, hugging Harry’s head to hide his face, “I love you.” He licked his lips, “I am sorry.”

                “For?” Harry moved so he could face the omega, smiling, “for what?”

                Louis looked from one eye to the other, “I –Um,” He took a deep breath, “for –being hungry.”

                Harry raised a brow, grinning, “do not be sorry, my love.” Louis swallowed hard at the name. “Go on, call for food. As long as I can see you.” Harry brushed over his cheek with a soft thumb, “you have taken such good care of me. I have never experienced such a pleasing rut. Thank you –do not be sorry.”

                Louis sniffled, biting his top lip, “yes alpha.” He got up with wobbly legs, smiling slightly at Harry who helped him stand up straight. “Thank you.” Louis walked to the door slowly, heavy cloud over his head –over his heart. He pulled on his robe, wrapping it with an extreme slowness, tying it tight. Louis reached for the door knob, looking back. “Uh-”

                “I am here, watching, go on.”

                “Yes.” Louis unlocked the door, poking his head out, “um –hello?” He looked around the hallway, “hello!” Louis waited a moment before screaming again, smiling when Zayn came upstairs. He took a step outside, looking back at Harry when the alpha made a sound. “Oh –no –no –can you call Niall?”

                “Omega, if I am unable to see you –”

                “Yes, alpha, I know.” Louis whined, poking his head out of the door. “Hi Zayn.”

Zayn smiled at him, “Hi –I will stay over here.”

“Thank you –if you can just –anyone but you –nor Julie –even the twins are okay.”

Zayn bowed his head before going back downstairs. He slammed the door, pressing his back against it. “Hello –Zayn is getting someone.”

                Harry hadn’t taken his eyes off of him. They were barely opened, tired, but the alpha was looking at him –hadn’t stopped.

                Louis opened the door slightly when it was knocked on, smiling at Niall, “hi…” Niall gave him a small smile back. “I –may you bring food –a lot of food and water?”

                “Yes, of course. I prepared meals last night, for both of you. I will heat them and bring them with the water.”

                “Ooh,” Louis looked back, then back at Niall, whispering. “And some strawberries, for me –with cream.”

                Niall smiled wider, “of course, Louis.”

                “And my cookies –oh and please make some food for Ixion and Atlas.” Niall opened his mouth. “Please and thank you –King’s orders.” Louis held up a thumb, “love you, Niall.” He slammed the door, opening it quickly to see Niall still there. “And veggies, raw, for Thumb. Thank you.”

-

                Niall frowned at the two plates of food, rapping his fingers against the counter. “Elements…”

                “Omega.” Zayn came behind him, putting both hands on the blonde’s hips. “It smells like fire.”

                “What?”

                The alpha chuckled softly, kissing the back of his neck, “you are thinking quite a bit. You have been standing there for twenty minutes.” He smiled, setting his chin on Niall’s shoulder, “I would know, I have been staring.”

                Niall blushed softly, shrugging, “Louis wants me to bring food for the twins but…”

                “But?”

                “Can you bring it?” Niall turned around, eyes pleading. “Please alpha?”

                Zayn cupped Niall’s face, “no, but you can.”

                “Zayn-”

                “It has been a while, Niall. No one is asking you to forgive them but I think it is time to stop just ‘tolerating’ the twins. Louis has made them a bigger part of Harry’s life than before. He has made them apart of his own life. While he is still here he will continue to care for the twins. He sees them as family as well and we must respect that.”

                “Zayn,” Niall sighed, “I think-”

                “You think tolerating is enough. Baby –my baby boy.” Zayn kissed his nose gently, “they have honored Harry faithfully. They have taken care of him and of Louis. Tolerating is fine but you and Liam should not continue this tension with them. These little bouts or spats when they are around.” His brows fell sympathetically, “I spend a lot of time with them, Niall, I have had to tolerate them during that time and after. They are sorry but they are not here to beg for your forgiveness either.”

                Niall frowned, “please…”

                “Get Liam, and go give each of them their meal.”

                “Alpha-”

                “You are not listening, omega, and I will tell you only once more.” Niall whimpered, leaning closer. “Go get Liam and give each of the twins their lunch.”

                “Yes alpha.” Niall hugged Zayn, whining, “I want you there…”

                “I can be there but I will not speak.”

                Niall bit his lip, groaning low, “yes alpha.”

-

                “Oh, yes!” Louis pushed Harry’s head down, fucking his mouth slowly. “Oh alpha!” Louis did not know if all alphas allowed this but Harry did and that is what mattered. “Mm!” He clenched his ass when a finger went past the muscle. Louis squirmed at the come in him, extremely conscious of it –of the fact that is was in him again and again and again.

                Harry sucked hard, tongue lapping at the underside of the head. Louis howled, hips flying upward as he came into a warm mouth. His hips dropped, whimpering as Harry sucked away the mess for a little bit longer.

                Harry loved sharing, and sharing his come was no different. Louis kissed him hard, swallowing down his own seed, happier that no more was going in him the other way for now.

                Harry growled into the kiss, licking around Louis’ mouth, catching any bits of come that dripped down his jaw. The alpha rutted against him despite not being able to get hard again. Harry was insatiable –worse than Louis during his week of heat.

                Louis smiled though, loved Harry like this. He was able to do anything, ask whatever he wanted and get an honest answer. Louis was not trying to milk it but he also did love hearing his questions answered.

                “If,” Louis breathed, “it was a boy?”

                Harry rubbed Louis’ extended stomach, lying beside him in bed, “Avery.”

                “Avery?” Louis giggled, licking Harry’s forehead, “why Avery?”

                “During my travels I met a boy named Avery –he was in a wheelchair and quiet but he was very sweet. I played with him and –I liked his name.”

                Louis cooed, putting a leg over Harry that was quickly rubbed, “that is very beautiful, alpha, and perfect.”

                “If it is a girl?”

                “Avery.”

                Harry looked at him, “and if there is more than one?”

                Louis blushed, smiling, “I like Ania.”

                “Ania.” Harry said it, trying out the name, “I like that.” He smiled, “thank you for indulging me.”

                “I will indulge you just as you do me.” Louis smiled back, “I love that you told me your fears –it creates a better understanding for me.”

                Harry nodded, scooting up a little so they were face to face. “I know my rut is making me –soft –but, for once, I do not feel bad for feeling soft.” He kissed Louis’ nose, “you make me feel like I can say whatever I need or want and you will not judge me.” Harry sighed happily, “we both have secrets –secret lives and I think it makes it easier to talk to one another.”

                 “I think so too.” Louis stroked Harry’s hair back, “I love being with you.”

                “I do too, so,” Harry shifted, smiling wide, “I want to make sure I am in the right state of mind when we speak but –when I am, let us have a new conversation about you staying or leaving.”

                Louis shot up, “what –what!”

                Harry put a hand under his head, “I said, when I am in the right state of mind, we should have a conversation about you staying or leaving.”

                Louis covered his mouth in shock, “are you serious –oh, Harry please do not lie to me!”

                Harry’s eyes fell soft, “I know that –I like you more than I should, I know that. And I know that every day I come home to you –it is worse. Thinking of you leaving, now, and I have thought of it plenty –it just –it does not feel right anymore.” Louis’ hid his face, crying loud. “Louis, listen.”

                Louis nodded quickly, wiping his hands down his face quickly. “I am –I am.”

                “I want you to stay as my Queen, as my lover –as many things.” He chuckled, “but that could be my rut and I need to know it is not.” He sat up, breathing, “That felt like a lot off my chest.” The King scratched his scalp, “I just know, even outside of my rut, I do not want you wandering again –and becoming a thief to survive. So, even if I decide I do not want you as my Queen, you may stay in Arizella. No harm will come to you.”

                Louis held his heart, choking on his cries. He climbed into Harry’s lap, holding him close. It wasn’t just the relief of Harry wanting him –of Harry wanting him to stay, making him cry. Louis would have to tell him –be honest and say he hadn’t been taking the birth control –and he was thankful he could use these excessive tears as a cover up.

-

                Liam held onto one plate and Niall the other. They approached the door slowly, frowning. Liam turned around to look at Zayn who stood back and waited.

                “Why do we have to do this?”

                “Because your Queen asked you to.”

                Liam growled, “Mean alpha.”

                Zayn blinked at him, “excuse me?”

                The omega moaned, clutching the plate. “Mean…”

                “You can wait upstairs, Liam. I have time before I go.”

                “No…” Liam coward away, “alpha…”

                “Go, Liam, now.”

                Liam swallowed, looking to Niall for help. He walked forward when he found none, holding up the plate for Zayn who took it. Liam didn’t move, grabbing onto Zayn’s shirt, whining, “I do not want to.”

                “You do not want to do what I say –what Louis says –so go upstairs.”

                “I do –I just…” Liam pressed his nose against Zayn’s shoulder, “You are being so mean to me… You did not even tell me why we have to do this.”

                “I would have eventually but I told you what to do, and you chose to ignore it. Go upstairs.”

                “I –do not want to be alone…” Niall was shaking by the door, “please.”

                Zayn sighed loudly, “This was not supposed to be such a big deal.”

                Liam walked up to the door quickly, banging on it. It was opened seconds later, a tired Ixion in the doorway. “Yes?”

                “Here –food!” Liam sniffled, taking the food from Niall’s hands. He went to Zayn, taking that plate too, giving it to the confused alpha. “Louis said you and Axel need food, so here!”

                Ixion blinked quickly, “I –Did something happen?”

                Liam growled, clenching his jaw, “just take it.”

                Ixion looked at Niall who had his head down, then to Zayn. “I am sorry –I am confused.”

                “Liam, go upstairs.” The omega turned quickly, stomping away. Zayn put a hand at the back of Niall’s neck. The omega had a slight change in attitude since their relationship changed. Niall had been a bit softer, a lot needier –asking for a lot and Zayn was obsessed with it. He hadn’t realized how much the omega had been holding back from him. Niall was going to him when he needed something, smiling more –excited to be out together because he knew Zayn was going to hold him too.

                “Louis asked Niall to bring you and Atlas food. I thought it would be an opportunity for Niall and Liam but it seems like it will only be for Niall.”

                Ixion nodded slowly, two plates in hand, “for?”

                “More than tolerance.” Zayn nudged him softly, “go on, baby.”

                “I –I made quinoa and salmon with broccoli.” Niall chewed on his lip, “It was for Harry’s rut –to give him energy.” Ixion pressed his lips together and Niall was grateful that he was not the only one that felt awkward. The blonde leaned closer to Zayn, hand at his neck steadying him. “Atlas likes fish.”

                Ixion tilted his head, “he does.”

                “I mean –you like fish too but Atlas loves fish –coincidentally his favorite is salmon so I am sure he will enjoy it.”

                Ixion smiled slightly, eyes soft, “yes… he will.”

                Niall licked his lips, “okay –if –the kitchen will be free if you need water or –anything. Maybe Atlas will want to heat up his food.”

                “Thank you, Niall.” He looked down at the food, “I am very thankful –especially for such delicious food from such talented hands.”

                Niall looked Ixion in the eye, “you are welcome.” He turned to Zayn, “may I go to my omega?”

                “No. You may after I speak with him.”

                The blonde shuddered, dipping his head, “yes alpha.” He moved away, looking back at Ixion. “Enjoy.”

                Zayn watched his omega walk up the small steps, leaving them alone. “Elements…”

                “Zayn,” Ixion swallowed, “you do not have to force them.”

                “I do because they will stay in that bubble forever. You both live here, we live here. We have managed to co-exist but, with Louis, he wants more than to just co-exist. He sees you and Atlas as more than just guards.”

                “Yes but, if that is where they wish to be.” Ixion shrugged, “Atlas and I do not need forgiveness. It would be more than what we deserve.” He sighed softly, “I have not talked to Niall, calmly, in so long.” He huffed a chuckle, “it was stiff but it felt nice.”

                Zayn nodded, “I know what you did.” He folded his arms, “I almost killed both of you.” Ixion nodded once. “But you gave your life for our King and have protected him as much as I have.” He smiled sadly, “I have heard your tears, the way it was once impossible to comfort one another. You have come a long way and Harry knows that –I know that.” The alpha stuck his hands in his pockets, “Louis pushed you both pretty hard. He has you in Harry’s good graces. That omega loves both of you –just like mine did.” Zayn took a step back, “and I trust Louis despite him once being a thief. He saved my relationship and I love him very much. The wrong you do does not define you.”

                “Thank you, Zayn.” Ixion had tear streaks on his cheeks but kept his stance strong. “Thank you.”

                Zayn nodded once, “we both guard Harry. We both love him and only want the best for him. We both would die for him. You made a big mistake but you never stopped willing to die for him.” He bowed, “have a good lunch, Ixion. I will see you tonight.”

-

***Liam|Zayn. Read above note**

 

                Zayn went straight to the closet when he entered his bedroom. “On the floor.” He didn’t have to turn around to know Liam was kneeling, waiting for him.

                “How hard is it to listen?” Zayn spoke from the closet, putting on different pants. “Niall listened just fine.” When he came out, Liam was covered in tears –collar of his white shirt soaked with them. He had a runny nose, eyes bright red to match his cheeks and neck. “Hm? Answer me.”

                Liam shrugged hard, breathing from his mouth.

                “Liam –words. I am not playing with you.”

                Liam turned his head, giving another hard shrug. His tears were falling freely, eyes not completely focused on anything in particular.

                Zayn crouched in front of him, “I will be nice if you give me a reason but you are not making it easy.” The alpha held up a hand, signing; ‘words’.

                When he’d first found Liam, the omega did not speak. He did do plenty of hand gestures though, gestures that Zayn had to learn on his own. He had bought a book the same day in hopes that it would help him understand –it didn’t.

                Liam chose not to speak, even when after meeting Niall, he would sometimes just stay quiet.

                Liam shrugged for a third time and Zayn picked him up by the armpits. He took them omega to their nest on the floor. They had went with Louis to buy blankets and had purchased some themselves. Niall and Liam had been so giddy to show him and Zayn had been happy –pleased as he could be. But Zayn always tried to match their excitement so he had praised them over and over until they were both a mess –one on his cock and one on his face.

                Liam was asking for a punishment, he possibly wanted one, but he wasn’t speaking. Liam wasn’t with him in the same room so Zayn had to bring him back up before pushing him back down. He carefully pulled away the omega’s wet shirt, then his pants. He kept Liam in his underwear, rubbing circles around his belly button.

                Zayn loved how Liam’s button stuck out. He kissed the side his cheeks softly, using the shirt to away the boogers and tears, “there you are, puppet.” Liam keened at the name and Zayn smiled, happy that there was sound. He rubbed just underneath Liam’s belly button, “I asked you to give Ixion the food and you did so but very rudely.” He tutted, “I know you are not so rude.”

                Liam threw his head back, kicking at the blankets when Zayn’s other hand pinched his nipple. The omega panted, “Alpha.”

                “Are you listening?” Liam nodded vigorously. “Later tonight you will go down with Niall to give Atlas dinner because you were so awful at lunch.”

                Liam groaned, “Why?”

                Zayn let Liam go, “lay in front of me, on your back.” Liam did so and Zayn pulled him, rubbing up and down his smooth legs. “You normally do not ask why so much.”

                “They stole from Harry!”

                “They did but you are angrier than the person who they stole from.”

                Liam bared his teeth, “I do not want to forgive them! –They lied to us!”

                Zayn smiled sadly, “I am –you are no longer mad about Harry, Liam. You are mad because you were hurt –you are bitter and bitter does not taste good.” Zayn pinched at Liam’s inner thigh, digging his nail in. The omega growled, arching his back painfully. Zayn smiled at the twitch his cock gave under the thin underwear. “You are mad because they lied to you and to Niall. I trusted the twins –when I used to guard alone sometimes, who did you and Niall sleep with?”

                Liam whimpered, “Atlas and Ixion.”

                “And they took such good care of you. I would come by and you both were still sleeping in their arms. I was never jealous, never felt threatened –I still do not. They caressed you when you would have nightmares.” Zayn pressed his thumb down against the underside of Liam’s balls. “Atlas knew where to find you the best linen –find you the most exclusive cloth, and Ixion knew where to find Niall the best meat –fished for the best fish. That was never a lie, omega, they did those things because they loved you. Do not mesh that with them stealing from Harry because they are two different things.”

                Liam’s new growl turned into a moan when Zayn squeezed his balls slightly. He closed his eyes, rocking slightly into the grip, “when –when they took from him –they betrayed him and I was heartbroken, Niall and I. But then everything felt like a lie –and there was so much fighting and screaming.” Liam’s back bowed again, teeth biting down painfully at the pressure Zayn was putting on him. “They only –grew close to us to be able to steal from Harry.”

                Zayn released the sack slowly, rubbing them, “you know they did not even think of that idea until later.”

                “You do not know that!”

                “You know that and I know that.” Zayn shook his head, “Louis trusts them, the omega that saved us. He loves them, maybe not as much but his love for them will only grow. Louis came in not seeing a pair of thieves and even after he found out, he did not care. Louis loves Harry, loves art, but he did not care.”

                “He did not love them before –he was not hurt by them!”

                “No, but it does not matter. Another chance is another chance, be it from someone you once knew or someone you never knew.” Zayn’s brow creased, “you are forgetting that Julie and I loved them as well.”

                Liam pouted angrily, “Alphas forgive easier.”

                “Yes but it does not mean that omega’s do not. Family means everything to you, but redemption should as well. We are a triad and more than most people would curse us to everything evil.” Liam whined. “Because they see it as wrong –the worst thing you can possibly be. They would rather see two alphas or two omegas than a triad. Ixion and Atlas were nothing but encouraging with us; that was not fake. You are holding anger for Harry when he has already let that part go. If anything you are hurting him by holding onto something that he is not. You are encouraging anger for no reason, Liam.”

                Liam curled on his side, crying again. “I want my omega!”

                “So that you can encourage Niall to be angry as well –no. Niall followed instruction and was able to speak to Ixion.” Zayn rubbed the side of his hip, “no, you will have your alpha instead.”

                “I want him!”

                “No.” Zayn spoke calmly, “you both feed each other bad things and I was not around to break that but now I am.” He caught Liam’s kicking feet, kissing one, “I am slowly pulling it from Niall but I have a while to go with you. We worked on your dislike for Louis-”

                “I do not dislike him anymore!”

                “Oh, I know you do not but it was not easy. You need the picture to be put in front of you so that you can see it clearly. So that you can stop being so –angry.” He sighed softly, “it comes back to me being a bad alpha and I am sorry but we are working on it –right?”

                Liam glanced at him from under his hands, nodding.

                “If it is easier to put the blame on me while you are healing, do so. I am your alpha, puppet.” Zayn leaned down to kiss his side, “I can take it.”

                Liam whined high, turning onto his back again, “more.”

                “Of?” Liam took Zayn’s hand, put it over his chest, closing his eyes. “Do you want punishment or do you think you need it?”

                Liam took a moment, “both…”  

                Zayn smiled softly, brushing away a stray tear from Liam’s face, “beautiful.” He took Liam’s nipple between his thumb and forefinger, pinching hard, making him scream. Zayn kissed his belly, nipping gently, “one day at a time.”

**end scene**

-

                “Julie?”

                The alpha turned toward him, buttoning her pants, “well.” She smirked, “nice to see you’re finally free.”

                Louis chuckled softly, nodding with a blush, “yes…” He glanced over Julie’s body, at scratches and bruises down the length of it. Louis wanted to ask what omega’s in the castle she had sex with because they were quite aggressive. “You are… very beautiful, Julie.”

                The alpha looked down at herself, “I would say so too.”

                Louis laughed, covering his giggles with his hand as Julie put on her shirt. He put his hands behind his back, “I have –a few –questions?”

                “Was that a question?” Julie sat on her bed, “I am sure. Would you like to speak here or in my office?”

                “Were you about to go out?”

                “I –was.” She shrugged, “but it can wait.”

                “Oh, can we speak here then?”

                “Of course –Harry has left?”

                “Mmhm. He had a lot of work to catch up on.” Louis smiled gently, “I miss him already.”

                “As long as I will not be killed for having you here.” Julie stood off her bed, going to the two seated couch in the room. “Come.”

                Louis followed, rubbing his hands over his robe when he sat. He melted into the couch, taking a deep breath, “I have never been in here.”

                “That is not a bad thing.”

                Louis looked at her, rolling his eyes, “you’d make such a strange alpha.”

                Julie sat up, pulling one knee close to her, “I am sure I did…” She ran a hand through her hair, pulling back the strands, “talk to me.”

                “I did not mean it like that-”

                “It is fine, Louis.” Julie smiled, “what is going on? What are your questions?”

                “Oh,” Louis played with the little strawberry charm on his neck, “it was about ruts and –pregnancy –the birth control.”

                “About it?”

                “I have never been with an alpha before Harry –and I do not know exactly what happens during ruts.”

                “Well, ruts usually are not random, it was for Harry because he does not keep up with his doctor appointments or just forgets. Alpha's can tell when they are coming, which is why he hurried over here. Ruts are a sign of a healthy alpha. Too many, too close together and it becomes unhealthy. When that happens it usually a virgin alpha or one who has not had sex in a long time. Ruts are –a little wild at times.” Julie laughed, “they can become violent if it is the alpha’s first –but, usually, it is quite possessive and one sided at times. Alpha’s can be quite bossy –but once they receive their fill they calm down –and are nothing but sweet.”

                “Harry –was very sweet.” Louis blushed, “and vulnerable.”

                “Yes, but that is only because you are bonded. Harry would never be so vulnerable with just anyone.” Louis nodded, that thought easing his stomach. “I am sure he spewed his feelings, maybe even cried and that is completely normal as you are bonded.” She smirked, “I am sure he is smiling his head off, sore, at work.”

                The omega bit his smile, “yes…” Louis rubbed his knee, “uh –it was short but it felt very long.”

                “Oh yes, alpha’s ruts should only last 24 to 48 hours. Any longer and it is usually not healthy. Harry left a little early but if he felt good to go then,” she shrugged, “he can go. I am sure he was trying to balance work as usual. It is a good thing he did not go rabid.”

                “Rabid? Harry had said that.”

                Julie frowned, “was he upset?”

                “Eh –no. He just –I think he did not want anyone in the house.”

                “Yes. When alphas go rabid, there is only one way to stop them –their omega, unless they do not have one then you have to kill them.” Louis swallowed hard. “If they feel like their omega is hurt or being taken from them –they can go rabid. Harry could kill all of us and not even remember it the next day. It is a dominance thing. But he is back at work so it should be fine. We are still alive.”

                “Yes, he said he had a lot to catch up on but he made sure to give me lots of kisses before he left.” Louis rubbed his arm, “I have to finish his painting for his office –um –anyway. I also wanted to ask about the birth control and Harry’s rut. If I am going to be okay –maybe there is a chance?”

                “Oh, you do not have to worry. As long as you have been taking it regularly, Harry’s rut will not get you pregnant. I mean there is that rare occurrence that your body is not absorbing the birth control properly so you do, but is very rare. That is why I prefer the injection, it does not give the body an option.” Louis made a high noise and Julie puckered her lips, “Uh-”

                “What if it does not work?”

                “Why would it not work?”

                “Hypothetically.”

                “Hypothetically –why would it not work?”

                “Because I have not been taking it.”

                “Taking what?”

                “My birth control.”

                “What do you mean?”

                “I –I have not been taking the birth control…”

                “You have not –been taking the birth control?” Julie raised a brow, “why not?”

                Louis swallowed thickly, “I wanted a baby and –it made me sick…”

                The alpha leaned forward, “Louis, are you insane?” She squinted at him, “does Harry know?”

                “No.”

                “Louis,” it came out almost as a whine. “Louis!” Julie knocked her knuckles against her forehead, “this is not a joke –I am being serious. Have you been taking the birth control?”

                Louis whimpered, “No but-”

                “Louis, what the fuck!” Louis flinched when Julie growled. “Why in the fuck would you do that –and not tell Harry! In what world is that a good idea?” The alpha stood, “in what way, shape or form would that ever be a good thing?”

                Louis frowned, “It was making me sick –I was not thinking!”

                “No, you were not!” Julie slapped her thigh, “Louis, that is abusive. That is a break of his trust!”

                “I know and I feel terrible! I came to you because-”

                “Out of pity? You think I am going to pity you?” Julie scoffed, “because I am ‘nicer’? I love Harry –I adore that alpha more than you, more than anyone in this fucking house! I am crude and play around a lot but I would die for him!” Julie looked like she was about to jump on him. “I would rather you steal from him –hurt him physically, then do this. That alpha put his trust in you. Trust he does not even put in us.”

                Louis wiped his wet face, sniffling, “…I made mistake. I always do…” He covered his face, sobbing, “I came to you for help!”

                “I am very –very tolerating. I deal with everyone’s shit here and I really –really try not to judge their stupidity.” She snarled, “But this is not stealing Louis, this is a possibility of a child. No, this is stealing –you are stealing someone’s trust. You are stealing a life –what so you can stay around longer?”

                Louis’ tried to stop his trembling lip, “I-”

                “You think if you give him a ‘miracle’ child that you get to continue playing Queen?”

                The omega whined distressed, looking around the floor as if it was going to help him. “I –no –I just –It made me –sick.” He hiccuped a few times, “and I wanted –I wanted a baby –but –then we spoke and he does not want a child –and he told me why.” Louis sobbed, “I felt horrible! I feel horrible! I love him and I did not want to betray him but it is not fair! I know I am a pawn in this but –I am being forced to take these pills when I do not want to! It is not fair!” He stood up, “I have thought about it… having a baby and staying but –I just want a life with him. I just –it was selfish and I came to you to ask for help. Anything –to make sure I am not pregnant. I want to stay with him –and –I just –I cannot be pregnant. I cannot be, please. I will do anything.”

                Julie huffed, rubbing her temples, “lay down.”

                Louis walked over to her bed, climbing in it. It was shorter than Harry’s and smelled just like Julie. He laid on his back, closing his eyes for a moment.

                “I told you to come to me if it made you feel bad –if you had questions.” She unwrapped the robe, “you were angry and did not listen.” Julie pressed softly on his stomach, “You smell no different –which is usually a key indicator but we’ll have to wait a week at least to be sure. You said they made you sick?”

                “Yes…”

                “How sick –how so?”

                “On the third day,” Louis sniffled, “I was vomiting.”

                “The third day –the dose was probably too high which is why I said to come to me.” She pressed down a little harder and Louis groaned. “And you have not taken any since?”

                “I –a few.”

                “Recently?”

                “Today.”

                Julie moved back, “a few?”

                Louis looked away, “yes…”

“Louis –Louis, look at me.” Julie grabbed his face hard, “how many did you take at once?”

                “-F-four –I thought- it would help. I thought I could catch up.”

                “No, no, you thought wrong. Louis, birth control is not a natural thing. When used, it should be used when needed. Louis,” Julie sighed, “ugh! Four? That –that could hurt you and Elements forbid you have a child –it can cause all kinds of deformities and even death.”

                Louis’ mouth fell open, “death?”

                “If you have one.” Julie sat on the edge of the bed, “you cannot ‘catch up’, once a day –same time. Birth control is frowned upon by some because omegas were made to have children. But, I do not care how others feel. It is not harmful –if taken properly, but it is also not natural. They are very strong and work immediately but not if you are throwing them up or taking too many. Some people cannot take it and that is fine –you can be one of those people but if that was the case then talking to Harry was in order.”

                Louis sat up, crying, “If I am pregnant –I do not want a dead baby!”

                Julie shook her head at the weeping omega. She put a hand at the back of his head, cupping it gently, “relax –sh…” Julie pulled Louis into her lap, rocking him, “we do not know if there is even a baby.”

                “Harry will hate me for killing our baby!”

                “No, Louis, there is not a baby right now. Calm down.”

                Louis rubbed his nose against her shoulder, panting, “I am going to vomit.”

                Julie stood, quickly going to her bathroom, “go on –if your body does not accept one a day, it will not accept four.”

                Louis shook his head, pushing his face against Julie’s thighs, “I do not want to throw up!”

                Julie rolled her eyes, “then you will really hate pregnancy.” She looked back at the door, “someone is knocking.” Louis held onto her legs, sobbing. “Come.” Julie picked him up, groaning when his robe slipped off. “Dammit –just –I am coming!” She rubbed Louis’ warm back, opening the door, “what –oh.”

                Harry’s eyes were big and the situation was all wrong –completely wrong.

                “Alpha…” Louis whined. He reached back and Harry took him easily.

                Julie stepped back, taking a deep breath, “I know what this looks like.” She took another step back when Harry stepped closer. “I was comforting him, that is all.”

                Harry was naked and panting –which means he ran here.

                “I think,” The back of Julie’s knees hit the bed, “that you should have taken the day off.” Harry put Louis down and went straight for her. Julie rolled backward, getting only her hand caught. “Fuck.” She flipped back over, kicking Harry’s back. “I am sorry but –this is not happening.”

                Harry was seething, teeth bared and chest rising and falling fast. He growled loud, spit hanging from his chin. Julie made a run for it, bumping into Zayn on her way out, pulling him along. “He’s rabid –run!”

                Louis made a noise, shaking when Harry turned to him. He reached up, “Harry –you –Harry, please.” He shook his head, “calm down.” Louis covered his ears, terrified when the alpha roared, picking him up roughly.

                Louis found himself on Harry’s bed and then the alpha was gone.

                “No, no!” Louis ran to the door, pulling hard on it but it wouldn’t budge. “Hello? –Harry! Do not hurt them!” He shivered when he heard screaming –running and doors slamming. “No –no, please!” Louis heard shouting outside so he quickly ran to the window seeing Julie, Zayn, Liam, Niall and even the twins just outside the open gate. He threw the window open, “Harry!”

                The alpha looked up at him, a feral look that didn’t suit the alpha one bit.

                Louis climbed out of the window and if Harry’s eyes could come out of his head they would have.

                “I –I am going to jump unless you stop this!”

                Harry took a step back before running and Louis jumped, groaning when he landed on something soft but it didn’t make it any less painful. He groaned, rubbing his back, “Elements, why did I do that…” Harry was sniffing him, licking him before changing back. Louis frowned, touching Harry’s crying face, “no, alpha, do not cry.”

                “Why would you-” Harry’s voice cracked, cupping Louis’ cheeks, “omega…”

                “You have to relax… you were going to hurt someone.” Louis held up his hands, “I am okay –I am completely okay.” He put his hand back on Harry’s face, nuzzling him, “I could not see the color in your eyes.”

                Harry took a wet breath, mouth open, “why were you naked –why –what is going on?”

                “Harry-”

                The alpha spun around, growling at the group, “Get back! Now –leave –leave right now!”

                “No! No,” Louis shook his hand violently, “stay! He does not know what he is saying.”

                Harry stood, stepping in front of Julie, “You –especially you –get the fuck out of my house.”

                Zayn stepped in front of Julie, “Harry –you need to –just –let us talk. Louis is safe, no one is hurting him. We are your family.”

                Harry pressed his forehead against Zayn’s, “I said get out.”

                Zayn nodded, “yes, my King.” He looked at Louis who slowly stood, “Louis, are you okay?”

                “Do not talk to him!” Harry shoved Zayn, which shoved Julie, bumping into Niall and Liam who scrounged to help them up. "I will bite your head off."

Ixion and Atlas stood in front of the group, heads high. “Master.” Atlas shook his head, “you said we were here to protect you and this family –this home.”

Ixion nodded, “even if that is from you.”

Harry cut his eyes, “I do not need you, I never needed you –get off of my property or I will kill each and everyone one you.”

                Louis shoved Harry hard, growling, “watch your fucking mouth!” He stomped his foot, “that is your family –my family! If they leave, I leave!” Harry grabbed his arms. “If you shake me, I will kick your ass –alpha or not.” Louis clenched his jaw, “you sound stupid!”

                Harry was gripping his arms so hard it hurt but he was starting to see the green in his eyes again.

                “Do you think you can fight all of them, Harry?”

                Harry growled and Julie shouted; “No! Do not challenge him –please!”

                Louis swallowed hard, “oh. I mean –of course you could kill them but once this is over –then what, huh? Our family is dead –your family!”

                “She was holding you like I do.” Harry’s eyes lowered, “I ran here for you –you were in so much pain –was she hurting you? I felt –you –here.” He took Louis’ hand, putting it on his heart. “I could not –I should have stayed with you. You were naked –and –crying.”

                Louis swallowed hard, “no.” He shook his head, looking at their family. Louis frowned, “I am sorry –this –Harry.” The omega put two hands on his chest, “this was before I knew.”

                “What?”

                “I have not been taking my birth control.” Harry dropped his hands. “I do not think I am pregnant but I told Julie –and she was mad and had every right to be! I just-” Louis’ nausea was coming back. “I wanted one with you, a child, and then we spoke and –I made a mistake. I took –they make me so sick and –fuck.” Louis turned around, dropping to his knees, before vomiting.

-

                “Hello Gary.” The alpha shook his hand, “back so soon?”

                “Yes,” Garry smiled. “I have a consistent potential buyer –and he is a soon-to-be-Royal.”

                “In Arizella?”

                “Yes, the Queen of Arizella.” Gary smiled brightly, “he is an artist from here –you know what, it is not my business to say.”

                The alpha gawked, “a Queen from Wereborn –truly? That is –surprising.”

                “And we were all surprised.” Gary looked around for pieces that caught his eyes, “I wish to find more of his pieces. He is willing to pay high price for them.”

                “What do they look like?”

                “Eh, I would not be able to say.” He bit his lip, picking up a vase, “he is quite picky. His work tends to have zero imperfections.”

                “They all have imperfections.”

                “Not his.” Gary shook his head, “he can spot them from a mile away –oh!” Gary quickly went to a marble water sculpture, “just like this –I had a fire one and he purchased it.”

                The alpha walked over, frowning, “that is older… made by a thief.”

                Gary frowned, “a thief?

                “Yes, he stole a crown off the Queen’s head –ran off and the King has still not forgotten, our Queen surely has not. His work was superb and people paid high dollar for it but the King wishes to get rid of all his things as soon as he can.”

                Gary tilted the marble, “it looks just like my Queen’s Fire sculpture.”

                “Well, there were four, Fire, Water, Air, and Earth.”

                “And the others?”

                “Sold separately.” The alpha crossed his arms, “I doubt your new Queen is the thief we are looking for.”

                Gary nodded slowly, “I guess not.”

                “We have photos of him –if it eases your mind. They are hanging up in town –in case anyone sees him.”

                Gary shrugged, “sure, I will take a look, why not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


End file.
